Sailor Moon Season 6: Super SuperS (S-Cubed)
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: Picking up from the end of season five, a new villain appears calling herself the Sailor of Destruction. She revives all the past villains and plans to finish Sailor Moon off once and for all. But with a new transformation and a little help from her friends, Sailor Moon will do everything she can to save the world.
1. Episode 1: Sailor of Destruction

"Hmm," said a dark figure. "I think it's time to strike."

"I think so too," smirked another dark figure. "This planet may prove to be a challenge. I detect a strong sailor presence."

"Hah," scoffed the main dark figure. "I eat sailors for breakfast. Let's use the Crystal Sphere of Darkness to research our opponents."

The two figures watched the final events of season 5. "Wow, they took out the sailor of a whole galaxy. This girl, Sailor Moon, seems to possess the light of hope."

"Which light of hope?" asked figure #2. "A single light won't be able to extinguish our darkness. HAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHHA!"

After laughing for a few minutes she continued. "So, Sailor of Destruction, what's our next move?"

The Sailor of Destruction cracked a grin. "I think I'll go and meet this Sailor Moon head-on, and find out what she's really made of! What do you think, Wheesh?"

"Whatever you say, boss," chuckled Wheesh. "Just don't be careless."


	2. Episode 2: A New Transformation

Usagi Tsukino was making a mad dash home.

"Uwaaaa, it's raining and I didn't bring an umbrella! I have to get back to my husband Mamo-chan before dinner gets cold!"

Suddenly the rain stopped in a circle around her.

"Uh oh," said Usagi. "This looks like bad news if I've ever seen it."

Two figures appeared in front of her. They had a devastatingly strong aura that knocked Usagi off her feet.

"Some nerve!" yelled Usagi.

"So, you're that Sailor Moon fellow," said the Sailor of Destruction.

Usagi took in her intimidating appearance. She had a flowing purple dress with a black aura surrounding her. Her hair was blacker than night, almost as if it was absorbing light around it. Her eyes were a deep purple.

The person standing behind her, if you could call it a person, had shiny orange sparkling metallic skin and a woman-like figure. She had hot pink short tinselly hair, and a star shaped lime green halo. She wielded a huge aqua blue fountain-like staff, and her shiny black boots were more than just thigh-high, they went up to her torso. She was in the nude beside her shoes and huge purple bat wings. Her eyes were piercing rainbow.

"Ummm," said Usagi. "Yello there, do you come in peace?"

"Sailor Moon, I am the Sailor of Destruction, the strongest sailor in this universe. I come for a fight."

Usagi gasped. "How do you know my identity?!"

"Fool!" shouted the Sailor of Destruction. "I know everything! You have a lot to learn! Now die!"

Sailor Moon transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She would have called the other Senshi for help but she knew this fight was out of their league and didn't want them to go down like they did to Galaxia.

"Hit me with your very best shot!" commanded the Sailor of Destruction.

"K," said Sailor Moon. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The Sailor of Destruction caught the blast like it was a solid, took a bite out of it, and then disposed of it.

Sailor Moon gasped. She had no other choice but to go in for hand-to-hand combat. She threw a quick kick, but it bounced off the Sailor of Destruction like rubber.

The Sailor of Destruction gave her such a powerful backhand that she was sent back into her base and tossed to the floor.

"Youch," said Sailor Moon.

"This is it," said Sailor of Destruction.

Suddenly Sailor Moon felt power building up deep inside her. "MY DINNER IS GETTING COLD BECAUSE OF YOU!" she shouted.

Sailor Moon began to transform. After ten seconds, her new form was achieved.

The Sailor of Destruction gasped. "NO!"

"I call this form, Super Eternal Infinite Sailor Moon! SEISM for short!"

"NO!" repeated Sailor of Destruction. "This is not good!"

She shot an energy blast but Sailor Moon tanked it.

"NO!" she repeated.

Sailor Moon pulled out her eight foot tall moon wand tiara. "Sparkle Starlight Moon Marriage Hug Slug Majestic Devastating Slug Sprinkle Cupcake Strawberry Shortcake SLAP!"

Sailor of Destruction gasped and had to quickly flee before getting hit by the attack.

Wheesh let out a laugh and flew away.

They warped back to their lair.

"That was a close one," said Sailor of Destruction.

"You looked pretty scared out there!" said Wheesh.

"Can it nudeboy," said Sailor of Destruction. "That was nothing. It was just more than I thought it would be. While I wasn't fighting at my full power, I have a feeling she wasn't either. Who knows how many more of those transformations she has under her sleeve? It's time to enact plan B!"

Sailor of Destruction pulled out her Evil Energy Resolver. "To the gods of Destruction and Chaos, and all those who oppose me, I command you to bring back all of those defeated by Sailor Moon and Co.!"

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "An interesting tactic. They will have a thirst for vengeance, which will make them the perfect pawns!"

"Can it, nudeboy!" repeated SoD. "Don't talk to me until you put some clothes on!"

Wheesh sighed. "In my day, clothes didn't exist and were shamed upon. But if it makes you happy I'll put this tophat on."


	3. Episode 3: Enemies Revived

First the season 1 baddies were revived.

Queen Beryl woke up. "Did I win?"

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite woke up moments later.

"I guess not," inferred Beryl. "It's good to be back, boys!"

"WTF," said Jadeite. "I had their identities, Beryl!"

"Stop bringing up the past," barked Beryl. "It's a new day!"

"Hey," said Nephrite turning to Zoisite. "You have a lot of nerve coming back to life with me!"

Nephrite charged Zoisite.

Kunzite had to backhand Nephrite to hold him off. "Down, boy!"

Nephrite growled at him.

"Kunzite-sama!" cried Zoisite. "We're alive!"

Queen Beryl killed Zoisite. "I still haven't forgiven you for that Chiba kill!"

"Queen Beryl!" cried Kunzite. "I saw that one coming this time but I still let it happen! No!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," said Nephrite, and Kunzite had to kill him.

"Guys, guys, I thought this was going to be a new beginning?" asked Jadeite.

Queen Beryl killed Jadeite. "There we go, it's just me and you like the good old days, Kunzite!"

Kunzite was still livid. He let it slide the first time, but now he wouldn't let Beryl get away with it.

Kunzite killed Beryl.

"Hey cut it out!" said Metalia appearing. "We're making a bad impression!"

Kunzite got cocky and charged Metalia, but Metalia was reborn at 100% power.

She killed Kunzite.

Five minutes later she brought back everyone since she was at 100%.

"Will you guys play nice or will I have to kill you a couple more times?"

"Alright, alright," said Beryl, putting down her ball.

"Thanks for reviving them," said SoD to Metalia. "I didn't want to have to use my Resolver again."

"So what's going on?" asked Metalia.

"I'll tell you once I bring everyone else back," said Sailor of Destruction.

Sailor of Destruction next brought back the season 2s.

Then the season 3s.

Next she brought back the season 4s.

Finally the season 5s.

"Hello," said Chaos. "Mommy!"

"Hello spawn," said Sailor of Destruction. "Okay guys, you're probably wondering what's up. First let me introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I am Kusakabe, the Sailor of Destruction. You all work for me now."

"Okay my queen!" said Jadeite.

Beryl gave him the slug and got suddenly jealous.

"Here are the people I want you to go after," said Kusakabe, giving them each a list.

"Hey, I know these guys," said Galaxia. "They killed me! Well actually I killed most of them. The Starlights aren't on this list, can I go kill them?"

"I took down their planet on the way here," said SoD.

"Good job," said Galaxia. "They were a thorn in my side for too long."


	4. Episode 4: Sailor Mercury

Ami Mizuno was walking home from school studying.

"Ahh, 2+2 is four, just as I suspected!"

Suddenly the sky turned dark. She transformed into Mercury just to be safe, and pulled out her mini-computer AKA scouter.

She checked their power levels. "Uh oh," she said. "It's over 9 mil! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Right on cue, a bunch of familiar foes landed in front of Ami.

Telulu, Saphir, Petz, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Ves Ves, the DD girls, Prof. Tomoe, Nephrite, and Pharoah 90 all charged.

Mercury pulled out her harp, but before she could even play it, she got a clobbering like never before.

She took out her communicator to call the other Senshi, but was put in a sack and carried away.

"Easy does it," said Professor Tomoe.


	5. Episode 5: Sailor Jupiter

Makoto Kino was cooking up a storm, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Is it my senpai who spurned me?" she wondered.

She answered the door, and on her porch stood Hawk's Eye, Fisheye, Zoisite, that blue Witches 5, Rubeus, Palla Palla, Sailor Lead Crow, Kaorinite Black, Evil Prince Endymion, and the Doom Phantom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jupiter. But then she regained composure and threw a quick punch, one-shotting Zoisite.

"Dammit," said Zoisite. "I had this whole crowd, why didn't I stay in the back?"

Shortly after she finished off Zoisite, Hawk's Eye drop-kicked Makoto into the wall.

"What the heck?!" cried Makoto. "I thought you turned good?!"

"You have a lot to learn," said Hawk's Eye.

Makoto crawled to her feet. "That was nothing!"

The Doom Phantom grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

"OOf!" said Jupiter. She reached her transformation pen but was thrown in a sack by Kaorinite Black's hair and taken away.


	6. Episode 6: Sailor Venus

Minako Aino was at her concert singing her heart out.

"I'm finally an idol!" she said happily.

Suddenly everyone in the crowd died.

"How rude!" said Minako. "I'm not that bad of a singer!"

"Something isn't right," said Artemis.

Minako turned around and found herself face-to-face with Jadeite who she had never met, Tiger's Eye, Ceres Ceres, Kaorinite Red, Queen Beryl, Sailor Iron Mouse, Galaxia, Zircon the floating eye, the red witches five (not Eugeal) the one that had the blue twin, but only the red one was there, Eugeal, and Esmeraude.

The mob did a group tackle, taking her to the floor. She quickly transformed and then took out her communicator.

"Rei-chan!" she cried.

"Hey bae," said Rei. "How did the concert go?"

"Not too good," said Minako. "I'm getting tackled by a mob of enemies we've already killed!"

"Uh oh," said Rei. "How'd that happen?"

But there was no response.

Rei panicked and hid under her bed. She tried to call Sailor Moon but she was fast asleep.

"RIP," said Rei.


	7. Episode 7: Sailor Mars

Rei made like a tree and cowered under her bed.

"This isn't good," she thought. "I hope they don't come for me next!"

Suddenly multiple pairs of feet were spotted outside her bed.

"Grandpa?" she asked. "Is that you?"

Suddenly the bed was lifted, revealing none other than Sailor Aluminum Siren, Prince Demande , Kunzite, Mimete, Koan, Calaveras, Bertha, Ail, An, that other guy from the movie who looked like Ail and An, Zirconia, Jun Jun, the paint blue witches 5, Queen Nehelenia, Boxy the Youma, and the cross-eyed lobster form of Grandpa.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" was Rei's last word.

Grandpa picked her up and kneed her in the gut. He then cracked her spine against his knee and threw her into a crumpled pile against the wall.

They then put her in the bag and took her away.


	8. Episode 8: The Great Escape

The four Inner Senshi found themselves in a cage in the middle of space.

"Man I thought I was dead!" said Rei.

"I wish you were," muttered Ami under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Rei. She clobbered Ami a good one.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" said Makoto.

They went for the door of the cage, but Mistress 9 was guarding it.

"Sorry," said evil Hotaru. "Nothing personal."

"Can I talk to a manager?" demanded Makoto.

"No," said Mistress 9.

Suddenly the Senshi got mad and took their super forms.

They shot their best attacks and took out Mistress 9. They unlocked the cage, hopped over Mistress 9's corpse, climbed out and made a run for it.

Suddenly they were stopped by Sailor Lead Crow.

"NO!" they said. They were all defeated like they were in Season 5.

"Drat!" said Rei.

Suddenly all the other evil guys returned.

"This isn't good," said Minako.

Suddenly Future King Endymion's hologram swooped in. "Sailor Senshi!" he said.

Jadeite couldn't hold back and leapt out of the crowd and charged. He went through the hologram and fell into the sun.

"Rip," said Nephrite.

"Good," said Beryl. "I thought he was going to lay a hand on my Mamo-chan!"

Future King Endymion's hologram raised his hand and the Sailor Warriors transformed a level.

"Oh boy, eternal!" said Rei.

"We have wings!" said Ami. "Like in the manga!"

"Shut up Ami," said Rei.

They all shot their best attacks, but only a few in the crowd were defeated.

But when the light cleared, the warriors were gone.

"Darnit," said Galaxia, "They got away!"

They settled for surroundings Endymion's hologram and tearing him into holographic shreds.

"No!" said Beryl.

The mob was unruly and tore Beryl to shreds.

"No!" said Kunzite.

They tore Kunzite to shreds.

"No!" said Zoisite.

Zoisite was torn to shreds.

"Haha," said Nephrite.

He was torn to shreds too.

"Stop this!" said Metalia bringing back her boys and girl.

They all turned to Metalia, but before they tore her to shreds, the Sailor of Destruction, Kusakabe, came in.

"Stop it!" she said. "Control yourselves!"

They listened because she was a mighty foe.


	9. Episode 9: Sailor of Destruction's Plan

"Hmmm," said Sailor Galaxia as she watched the sailors escape. She was the only one who could see their movement with her naked eye. "They're tough now… imagine how tough Sailor Moon must be!"

"Grrr, I don't like her," said Metalia. "All I wanted was to fuse with my pawn Beryl and Sailor Moon had to come up and ruin our fun!"

"Say," said Galaxia. "You and my good pal Chaos have the same wavelengths."

"Yes," said Metalia. "That's because we're both blobs of energy!"

"I can see that," said Galaxia.

"But what you didn't know," continued Metalia. "Is that I can turn into a giant silhouette face!"

"Impressive," nodded Galaxia. "Even I can't do that. What do you say we do a three way fusion and teach that brat a lesson!"

"I don't know," said Metalia pensively. "Last time I fused it didn't go so well."

"That's because you fused with a weakling!" insisted Galaxia. "I promise nothing could possibly go wrong! But just so you know, once we fuse we can never unfuse."

"Are you sure?" asked Metalia. "What about in an hour?"

"Yes," said Galaxia. "In an hour and forever!"

"Okey doke," said Metalia. "But if if if we fail…"

"We won't fail!"

* * *

"So Mamo-chan," said Usagi. "I think I'm pregnant!"

"I hope it's not Chibi-usa!" said Mamoru.

"Me too!" said Usagi. "If it is I don't think I can go through with it."

Suddenly Setsuna Meiyo appeared. "Hiya," she said. "Just to clear things up, Crystal Tokyo happens on a different timeline, as a direct result of Chibi-usa coming back in time. Nehelenia caused Crystal Tokyo (fact) because Pegasus could only go in Chibi-usa's dreams and in the first timeline she was not born yet. Also Sailor Moon anime steals so much from Dragon Ball Z that there's no way it has a different time theory. Good day friends!"

Setsuna Meiyo flew away.

"Glad we got that cleared up!" said Sailor Moon. "That means we have a chance!"

Just then, Galaxia/Metalia/Chaos appeared, and the aura was so strong that it tossed Mamoru Chiba like a ragdoll into a nearby tree.

"That's not very nice!" said Usagi. "I'll use my new attack & transformation!"

Sailor Moon transformed into Super Eternal Infinite Sailor Moon.

"No!" said Galaxia. "Since when did you have this form?!"

"You have a lot to learn," said Sailor Moon.

But before she could charge, Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"Hello," he said. "And goodbye!"

Tuxedo Kamen charged with his stick of fury. It was strong, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Darn," he said just like last time. He had to use his last resort, the rapid-jab attack that he learned during his Negadays.

It had no effect.

Galaxia gave him the ol' b-hand, and he was sent across the world.

"D'ah," said Sailor Moon. "Me and him had a long talk about how his plot armor wasn't growing fast enough. He promised the only thing he would try to fight would be the opossums outside, and even those…"

"D'ah," she repeated.

"Nyeh heh heh," said Chaos. "I've got you now!"

"We got this in the bag!" said Metalia in the being's head.

"Keep it down," said Galaxia. "You're distracting me!"

Sailor Moon charged up her famous attack.

"Don't let her attack!" yelled Metalia, being distracting again.

"Sparkle Starlight Moon Marriage Hug Slug Majestic Devastating Slug Sprinkle Cupcake Strawberry Shortcake SLAP!"

Galaxia tanked the attack, but she was very injured.

She threw a backhand, and Sailor Moon threw her own.

Her backhand overpowered Galaxia's backhand, and Galaxia was no more.

Metalia popped out. "Alright let's go round 2 buddy!"

Sailor Moon ate her for breakfast with her cornflakes.

Sailor of Destruction shook her head. "They have a lot to learn," she said. "On to the next plan!"


	10. Episode 10: Humans

"Hear ye hear ye," said Artemis at the podium. "Today we are meeting to discuss where we've all been the last season."

"I'll go first!" said Motoki. "They cancelled my contract!"

"I died of old age!" said Grandpa's ghost.

"I was too busy with my snail watching club!" said Umino.

"I got a new boyfriend," said Naru with her new boyfriend Yaten.

"Umm, that's a girl," said Motoki's sister.

"Shut up," said Naru. "You don't even have a name, you're just Motoki's sister."

"I haven't been noticed since season one!" said Usagi's fat friend, codename Tubby.

"I am Momoko," said Momoko. "I was Chibi-usa's friend, but then she went back to the future. Did I mention that's a different timeline?"

"I got fired for punching a child," said Ms. Haruna.

"I got disowned by my family," said Shingo.

"After Shingo left, my wife divorced me!" said Kenji.

"After I divorced Kenji, I became Princess Kakyuu!" said Usagi's mom.

"Hey," said Queen Serenity. "I'm Usagi's mom."

"No you're dead," reminded Usagi's real mom.

"D'ah," said Serenity. She faded away.

"Quiet in the courthouse!" called Artemis.

"Can it Artemis," said Luna. She closed the arcade blinds. "Now listen up folks. Does anyone have any strategies to become more relevant?"

"I say we get attacked by the season's bad guys' youmas!" suggested Naru.

"Good idea!" said Artemis. "We need more thinkers like her!"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Hey," began Artemis. "What gives?"

"Hiya," said Jadeite, getting sucked out of a portal.

"Jadeite!" cried Luna.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

Luna thought about what her question was exactly. She figured she had just wanted to scream his name, but she still had to come up with a question to not look like a goof.

"Why are you here?" asked Luna at last.

"I have been sent by Sailor of Destruction-sama for the master plan!"

"What's the master plan?" asked Umino.

Jadeite told everyone the master plan.

"Uh oh," said Luna. "You won't get away with this!"

"I just did!" said Jadeite. "You are all just bad humans who haven't even been relevant for a couple seasons now!"

Motoki charged Jadeite with the fists of fury. He threw three consecutive punches, but none of them landed.

Jadeite kicked him into an arcade machine.

Three more stray cats climbed out. "We're free!" they said.

"Brothers!" called Artemis.

Jadeite went to stomp the strays.

"No!" cried Artemis.

But Yuuichirou head-butted Jadeite.

Jadeite was thrown off balance, and Yuuichirou fell to the floor.

"I need to work on my head-butts," said Yuuichirou. But he never got the chance, because Jed shot lightning out of his hands, toasting Yuuichirou to a crispy brown.

"Shyaaaaa yaaaaa I haven't been this tan since Florida! And I haven't been this surfer since season 2 when they turned me into a British Guy in the dub!"

Yaten reached for his transformation pen but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Drat!" he said. "Looks like I have to fight in hand-to-hand combat!"

He threw a quick kick but it had no effect against Jadeite's solid skin.

Jadeite threw a punch, but Yaten used his signature base-form block that he used to block the Great Makoto's punch.

Jadeite snapped Yaten's wrist and then kicked him to the curb.

"Who's next?" asked Jadeite with a laugh.

Umino transformed into none other than Tuxedo Umino. He took out three shrimp and got ready for an assault.

"Get ready, fiend! These shrimp are extra spicy!"

He threw them at Jed, but Jed dodged. Had they landed directly in his eyes, he would have been toast.

This angered Jadeite. "I'll take you straight to hell!" he told Umino.

He shot dark energy from his palm and Umino was sent flying.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They charged Jadeite, and started clawing his face, but he threw them both into the wall one-by-one.

"You're lucky I look too cool to care about these slashes," said Jadeite. "However, I will still dispose of you like the rubbish you are!"

Jadeite opened the nearest trashcan and made a gesture for them to come at him. But while he was distracted Grandpa got him in a full nelson.

Kenji ran up and threw punches at Jadeite's exposed torso, but all it did was annoy Jed.

He leapt up and kicked Kenji straight down to hell, then he jerked his head back, hitting Grandpa square in the head with his head.

He then kicked Grandpa into the wall.

"I FEEL EVIL!" yelled Grandpa. He pulled out his sword from his samurai days and charged Jed. He threw many blows and he kept up for a while, but Jed went to 50% power and Grandpa was no match.

Grandpa died of old age before he hit the ground.

"Let me at em'," said Grandpa's ghost.

But Jeddy pulled out his vacuum cleaner and sucked up the ghost. He suddenly got mad and started shooting energy blasts everywhere.

He took out Umino and Usagi's mom. Shingo dodged and charged. "This is for mom and Kenji!"

He backflipped and did a wild kick, but Jed backhanded Shingo and then he was dead.

Jadeite literally wiped the floor with him.

"We can't let this go on!" sputtered Luna. "There are still a few stragglers, we can save them!"

"Alright, let's give it our all!" said Artemis.

But sadly, they didn't give it their all soon enough. The rest of the humans and Usagi's fat friend died that very moment when Jed shot an energy wave, killing them all mid-charge.

"Hahahaha," said Jadeite. "I have redeemed myself!"

Luckily Luna and Artemis were too close to the ground, so the energy wave missed them.

They were furious.

"You fiend! All those innocent people and Usagi's fat friend!" shouted Artemis.

"What are you gonna do about it, furballs?! shouted Jadeite a little angrier than he should have been.

Luna jumped up in the air and spun around, dropping two pens.

"What are those?" asked Artemis.

"I'm tired of giving the Senshi these, just to have them be no match for the Negapower! Let's take two for ourselves, Artemis!"

"Good idea!" said Artemis.

They grabbed their wands in their paws.

"Moon Kitty Power!" said Luna.

"Kitty Crescent Beam!" said Artemis.

They transformed.

Luna was now glowing, as was Artemis. They were as strong as Sailor Senshi season 1.

"It's time to go," said Jadeite. "I have better things to do," he lied. But he decided he needed a cool transition, so he let himself be sucked into a portal.

"That wasn't necessary and was also unpleasant," said Jadeite.

"Looks like the kittens are out without their mittens!" thought Luna.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" thought Artemis.


	11. Episode 11: The Outers Return

"So," said Mamoru Chiba. "That's quite a power-up you got. Wanna spar with me one of these days?"

"Oooh," said Usagi. "Well, I would, but…"

She thought of how she could lay it to him gently.

Suddenly she felt a strange presence. She looked outside and saw the whole sky was covered in spider webs.

Mamoru fell to the floor and started to spaz. "I can't breathe!" he cried.

"Farewell," said Usagi. She left.

Mamoru crawled into bed. "Riperoo," he said.

* * *

Usagi transformed and started searching for her old foe, Nehelenia.

"She must be responsible," Sailor Moon stated.

"Heheheh, right you are!" said ol' Nehe.

"Why are you doing this?! demanded Sailor Moon. "We forgave you in Stars!"

"That was filler," scoffed Nehelenia. "Non-canon, boyo!"

"Drat!" cried Sailor Moon. "What a waste of time!"

Sailor Moon pulled out her moon tiara wand. "You should be easy-pickings," she stated.

"Sparkle Starlight Moon Marriage Hug Slug Majestic Devastating Slug Sprinkle Cupcake Strawberry Shortcake SLAP!"

Nehelenia backhanded away the projectile.

"HOW?!" thought Sailor Moon. But then she took a closer look, and on Nehelenia's neck was a necklace of the golden crystal from season four. She also was wearing Galaxia gauntlets that multiplied her power by 20%.

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon.

She went to charge anyway, but Nehelenia fled.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon. "What gives?!"

Meanwhile, the Sailor Warriors could sense the energy from miles away.

They headed as fast as they could to help Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Rei, Makoto, and Minako when they finally reached her.

"Hello!" said Sailor Moon. "Nice eternal forms!"

"TY," said Rei.

"Hey wait a minute," said Sailor Moon. "Where's Ami?"

The Sailors looked down sadly.

"She couldn't keep up," said Makoto with remorse. "We had to leave her behind. It was too dangerous."

"Drat," said Sailor Moon. "I always knew she was the weakest link."

Suddenly the Outers appeared.

"Hello," they said.

"Ugh," groaned the others.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Sailor Moon.

"With our super forms we're easily as strong as the inners in their eternal forms," stated Haruka.

"I see," said Sailor Moon. "I'm still better."

"I don't know about that," said Hotaru.

"Oh look you're grown up," realized Sailor Moon.

"Yes I am now 16," said Hotaru.

"Good job," said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly they felt a shaking on the ground.

"What is that?!" cried Pluto.

They turned around to see a full army composed of Youmas, Droidos, Daimons, Lemurs, and Fages. Also Cardians.

Suddenly they spotted Nehelenia again. She was charging up a huge energy ball to blow up the earth.

They went to charge, but she was being protected by Pharaoh 90 and his elder brother Pharaoh 91.

"Drat!" said Neptune. "If we're going to make it to them, we have to get through this army of monsters of the week!"

"That won't be a problem!" said Sailor Jupiter, charging like a maniac. She started throwing punches everywhere.

Everyone joined in and unleashed a flurry of blows.

The Senshi had the upper-hand, until Pharaoh 90 fired a laser-eye beam into the crowd and took down Hotaru and the rest of the Outers.

They were unconscious but not dead.

"NO!" yelled Jupiter running in to see if they were okay.

She fell right for the trap and Pharaoh 90 shot her too.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon charged right for Nehelenia.

The monsters of the week from seasons 1-3 were killed off just by her powerful aura, and she plowed through the 4's and 5's with little effort.

She leapt up and threw a powerful punch at Nehelenia, and it hit her square in the chops.

"YOUCH!" she said.

Then Sailor Moon threw a quick kick to her neck.

"OUCH!" she repeated.

But while Sailor Moon wasn't looking she was hit by a surprise attack from Pharaoh 91.

While that wouldn't have affected her if she knew it was coming, it did great damage to her, and she was thrown to the floor.

Minako and Rei saw this, and leapt over the baddies to reach her.

"Let's double-team em, kay Venus?" asked Rei.

"Excellent idea," said Venus. They each walked inside a Pharaoh, destroying it.

"Easy does it," said Venus.

"Well done," said Rei.

They helped Sailor Moon up.

"Alright, stay back," said Venus. "We got this!"

"I don't know about that," said Sailor Moon.

Venus and Rei leapt at Nehelenia like wildmen, but Nehelenia took them out with some black lightning.

"Poor souls," thought Sailor Moon.

They were unconscious but not dead.

* * *

Motoki was taking his daily stroll when he turned around and saw Boxy the priest Youma coming right at him.

Motoki leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the attack.

He stood up angrily. "You're gonna pay for that! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He charged Boxy with all he had, and threw a quick punch to his chops.

Boxy retaliated with his own punch to Motoki's chops, doing double the damage.

Motoki was dead before he hit the ground.

"No!" cried Luna and Artemis, watching from a distance.

"We have to stop that Youma!" said Artemis.

"Right!" agreed Luna.

They transformed into Super Luna and Super Artemis.

Luna went for the face, while Artemis went for the legs.

They caught Boxy by surprise and he went to the floor.

"NO!" cried Boxy.

They started clawing his face and tore his main projectiles, his gloves, to shreds.

Boxy got mad and threw Luna into the wall, and kicked Artemis into the floor.

Boxy stood up and was mad. He regenerated his gloves.

"NO!" cried Artemis. He went in for another attack, but Boxy swatted him out of the air like a fly. He then shot his fist and hit Artemis while he was down.

Just when Boxy thought he had won, Luna got his throat in her mouth and started gnawing on him. She punctured his throat, and he tossed her off, falling to the ground.

"That ought to have got him!" panted Luna.

Suddenly she was hit by a flying fist and Boxy slowly climbed onto his knees and stood back up.

"Artemis!" called Luna. "We have to attack at the same time!"

"Right!" said Artemis.

But Boxy wouldn't let that slide. He started throwing fists by the dozens, and Artemis had to leap back and forth to dodge.

Luna took a fist to the face, but kept charging. Artemis turned around quickly.

"LUNA!" he cried. He leapt on top of a fist mid-air, and hopped fist after fist till he reached Boxy.

Boxy took a step back and Artemis knew he wouldn't reach. He had one shot, so he threw a quick claw, scratching Boxy's face, and then he fell to the floor.

The one second Boxy was stunned, Luna body-slammed him from the back, and he fell to the ground again.

But as quick as he fell, he stood back up.

"Heavens!" cried Luna. "It seems he has an endless reserve of energy! And he keeps getting stronger!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Artemis. He was in a mad sweat and covered in bruises. Luna was in no better shape.

"We can't just give up on our training and throw in the towel like Ami!" declared Artemis. "We have to keep trying!"

Boxy was so mad that he charged Artemis.

"Artemis, look out!" yelled Luna.

But Artemis was too weak to move.

Boxy threw three consecutive punches, and Artemis took them head on. He was down for the count.

"YOU FIEND!" cried Luna.

Boxy picked up Luna by the throat. It looked like the end.

* * *

"I won't let you get away with KO'ing my two favorite Senshi!" said Sailor Moon. "This ends now!"

She threw Nehelenia to the floor.

Nehelenia was mad. She fired more black lightning and shot a Zirconia out of her pouch.

But Sailor Moon created a forcefield and the attacks were disintegrated.

She moved so fast it looked like she teleported behind Nehelenia. Then she threw a quick kick.

Nehelenia tumbled across the ground, and Sailor Moon fired her attack again as Nehelenia rolled.

It hit dead-on, and Nehelenia was in a peril state.

She took off on her feet.

"Hey!" called Sailor Moon. "Get back here!"

Sailor Moon used her huge wings to fly after her.

Nehelenia dashed through allies and under cars so that Sailor Moon would lose visual from above.

Nehelenia turned around and fired a quick attack, but Sailor Moon tanked it and pursued.

She was hot on Nehelenia's trail. Nehelenia dashed past the arcade, and Sailor Moon did as well, seconds later.

As she ran past, Boxy, who was inches away from killing Luna, was obliterated by Sailor Moon's power aura.

Luna fell to the ground. "I did it?! Hey Artemis!"

Artemis was still in peril. Luna had to rush him to the vet.

"I think he'll make it," said the vet.

"Thank you," said Luna, who was too worried to bother pretending to be a regular non-speaking cat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nehelenia had reached a dead end, and she cursed Sailor Moon.

"Haha," said Sailor Moon.

She ended Nehelenia. "Easy does it," she said. "That's the last time we spare anyone, even in filler."

Rei and Minako came to and headed over to Sailor Moon.

"Way to go," they said.

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon. "Should we take the Outers to a hospital?"

"No," said Rei and Minako in unison.

"I agree," said Sailor Moon.

Jupiter came over moments later. "Good fight!" she said.

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon.


	12. Episode 12: Flashback

Two days earlier…

"Alright, Neleneheineiani," said Sailor of Destruction Kusakabe. "You're up to the hot seat!"

"Sweet!" said Nehelenia. "I'll just need to gather a few materials first."

She recruited her old pals, Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, and went to the dream world.

They went to Helios's palace.

"Hey friends!" said Helios when he saw Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye.

"Cut the chitchat," said Tiger's Eye. "We want that golden crystal!"

"NO!" said Helios. "You can't have it! Why are you attacking me!?"

"Why didn't you just bring us back to life when we died?" demanded Hawk's Eye. "Why did you keep us trapped in this bad place?"

"What?!" said Helios. "I thought it was a cool place!"

Suddenly Nehelenia walked in.

"Yikes!" said Helios. He turned into Pegasus and tried to gallop away.

But Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye chased after him, and leapt on top of his back.

"Heyyyyyy!" cried Pegasus. "Get offa me!"

He took to the ground and they pummeled him into the dirt.

They took his horn and he faded away.

"Easy does it," said Nehelenia.

She headed back to SoD's spaceship.

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse was eating breakfast, minding her own business, when Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye leapt at her.

"Woah!" she said. "But you're no match for my gauntlets!"

She fired her gauntlet attack, and they fell to the floor.

Unfortunately they didn't have any star seeds, so it didn't work.

"Drat!" said Iron Mouse.

They stood back up, and closed in on her.

"no no No No NO NO NO!" she said.

Suddenly Nehelenia appeared from behind and took her out. She grabbed the gauntlets and put them on.

"YES!" she cried. "I feel 20% stronger!"

"Good job!" said Tiger's Eye.

She killed them both for no reason.

"Hey!" said Fisheye appearing. "Why did no one invite me?"

Nehelenia took him out.

"D'ah," said Fisheye.

"Now to take out the Sailor Senshi!" said Nehelenia.

* * *

2 days later….

Sailor of Destruction watched as Nehelenia got stomped.

"What a shame," she said. "Wheesh, get me a glass of water."

"Okey doke," said Wheesh.

FIN


	13. Episode 13: Ami vs The Blues

"Hmm," said Ami, walking down the street after computer class. "I'm glad I retired from the Sailor Senshi game. Now I have more time to focus on my studies!"

Suddenly the sky turned dark.

She quickly pulled out her communicator. But because she was no longer a Sailor, they blocked her number.

"Hey, come on guys!" said Ami angrily. "It's not my fault I couldn't keep up!"

The sky got even darker.

"D'ah," said Ami. "Looks like I have to come out of retirement."

Ami transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go boys!" she said.

That's when all the blues appeared. The squad consisted of: Saphir, Fisheye, Birdie, Viluy, Palla Palla, the darker blue witches 5 that splits in two, Sailor Aluminum Siren, and Wiseman.

"No!" cried Ami. "Not the blues! I can't be defeated by my own color!"

She fired her best attack. "Mercury Power!" she yelled powering up.

She was then surrounded by the blues. Then they all closed in on her, and she was no more.

"Good," said Viluy. "She was a disgrace to the blues, we had to put her down."

"Easy does it," said Palla Palla.


	14. Episode 14: Makoto's Vow

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a good friend," said human Boxy.

Everyone was at Sailor Mercury's funeral.

"She was a good pal," said Shingo. "My first crush other than Sailor Moon!"

"Ho ho ho," said Kenji. "Now my Usagi will be the smartest girl in school!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sobbed Makoto. "She was my favorite Sailor!"

"RIP," said Usagi.

"Rats," said Sailor Mars.

"I didn't really know her well," said Minako. "But from what I heard she was an okay guy."

Ami's coffin was lowered into the ground.

"We have to avenge Ami!" Makoto declared. "I will see to it personally that her death is not in vain!"

"Good luck," said Sailor Moon.

There was nothing else to say and they all went home.

"Man," said Rei on the way back to the temple. "It's a shame she got jumped by the blues. None of us could have survived a color-based attack like that, that's what makes it so tragic."

It was then the sky turned red.

"Oh no," said Mars. She transformed.

"Let's go!" she shouted at the heavens.

Suddenly the reds swooped down.

"I won't die!" Mars vowed.

The reds consisted of: Rubeus, Eugeal, that red one that split into two, Kaorinite Red, Ves Ves, and that was it.

"Aha, luckily there weren't many reds!" said Rei happily. She took them out but it was a tough fight.

She one-shotted Rubeus as he was not near his power source, one-shotted Eugeal cause she was just a human, and one-shotted that other Witches 5 because she wasn't very strong either. She had to use two full blows for Kaorinite, and three full blows on Ves Ves, just because the first one missed.

"Dang," said Rei. "How did Ami manage to die to this?"

Just then the sky was filled with blobs.

"Who… who are you?!" cried Rei.

"We are Pharaohs 1-89," they explained. "We are kind of red, so we were scheduled in with this pack!"

"NO!" cried Rei. "I took one of you out the other day, but I can't take on 89!"

This looked like the end for Rei.

"Hey Rei!" said Usagi. "Watcha doin?"

"HELP!" cried Rei. "I just got jumped by the reds and disposed of them, but now I'm getting jumped by Pharaohs 1-89!"

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon. She transformed and fired a single attack, erasing all of them except Pharaoh 16.

Pharaoh 16 took to the skies, but Rei finished it off.

"Good fight," she said. "Thanks Sailor Moon."

"No prob Bob!" said Sailor Moon.


	15. Episode 15: A Late Night Call

Minako was sound asleep when Artemis nipped her on the ear.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Phone call," said Artemis.

Minako got up and answered the phone.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Umm… Minako," said Rei sadly. "We have bad news."

"Oh no!" cried Minako. "Tell me you didn't get jumped by the reds!"

"I did but I pulled through," said Rei. "That's not the bad news. It's about Makoto."

"NOT THE GREENS!" cried Minako.

"Not that either," said Rei.

"Oh that's a relief," said Minako. "I thought you were going to tell me she died!"

"She died," said Rei with little remorse. "She died of unknown causes last night!"

"Drat," said Minako. "Then again, maybe now I'll get to have my own episodes and not joint Minako/Makoto episodes."

"No," said Rei.

"Huh?" asked Minako.

Rei hung up.

"It's a real shame," thought Minako. "She was easily our toughest inner. I wonder what she died of. I guess we'll never know."


	16. Episode 16: A New Soldier Appears

The next day they met up at the temple. It was just Usagi, Rei, Minako, Luna and Artemis.

"This meeting is quieter than usual," said Rei sadly.

"There's nothing we can do about it," said Usagi. "Furthermore, I disagree. Ami never had anything to say, she just studied through our meetings. She was a loser, and she will not be missed."

They all nodded their heads sadly. If Makoto was there, she would have objected to this, but unfortunately she died of unknown causes.

"Let's lighten up," said Minako. "We'll get by fine just the three of us."

"Yes," said Usagi. "Since I fight all the hard guys on my own, and you all got beat by Lead Crow, you're not much of a help anyway."

"Hey," said Rei. "We got power-ups!"

"Yes," said Sailor Moon. "Power-ups from last season!"

"D'ah," said Rei, knowing that what Usagi said was true.

Suddenly Sailor Sun entered the temple.

"HUH?!" said Usagi.

"HUH?!" said Minako.

"How'd you get past Grandpa?!" said Rei.

"I had to kill him," said Sailor Sun with little remorse. "And that surfer boy too."

"Drat," said Rei. "Now I'll have to be lesbian with Minako."

"About that," began Minako, but Rei was already moving in on her.

"Anyway…" said Sailor Moon. "Who are you?"

Sailor Sun de-transformed.

They gasped.

She was none other than Chibi-usa's friend from season four, Momoko.

"Mokoko?" gasped Usagi.

"No!" said Momoko. "It's Momoko!"

"How are you sailor warrior?" asked Rei. "You're just a little girl!"

"You have a lot to learn," said Momoko. "Why do you think I was Chibi-usa's 'friend?' And didn't you think it was weird that I just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Hmm," said Minako. "Now that you mention it…"

"Exactly," said Momoko. "I befriended Sailor Mini Moon to keep tabs on all of you, and to see just how tough you really were!"

"If that's true," said Rei. "Then why didn't you help us with Nehelenia?! Or Galaxia the first time! Or even this time, actually!"

"Well," said Momoko. "It's like I said. I wanted to see just how tough you really were."

That's when Luna got mad and started to snarl.

"Keep calm," said Artemis.

But Luna couldn't and she transformed into Super Luna and charged.

Artemis had no choice but to follow suit.

Momoko in her base form backhanded them so hard they were sent into a two week coma.

"She's strong!" cried Minako. "The cats were as strong as I was in season one! Or maybe a little less since they have no actual attacks!"

Sailor Moon transformed. "I won't let you backhand my cats!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun both fired beams at each other. The beam struggle waged on for three days.

Rei and Minako decided to join in. They fired attacks at Sailor Sun's exposed sides.

However, Sailor Sun simply looked at the attacks, and they flew away into space never to be seen again.

"Stay out of this," Sailor Moon told the Senshi. "Our power levels are in different worlds."

Rei and Minako hung their heads.

Finally Sun and Moon gave up.

Sailor Sun held her hand out. "Truce?"

Sailor Moon blasted her and she flew through the wall of the temple.

She de-transformed into Momoko from the injuries.

"Easy does it," said Sailor Moon.

"You got lucky," said Momoko. "I'll know not to let my guard down again!"

"Are you with us or against us?" demanded Rei.

"I'm not sure," said Momoko. "I'm a free agent. I'll consider joining you someday."

"Wait," said Minako, grabbing Momoko as she went to leave.

"Let go of my arm," stated Momoko.

"Do it!" cried Rei and Usagi. "She's not bluffing, she'll kill you!"

"Okay," said Minako backing off. "I just wanted to ask… Does this mean that Kyuusuke is a Sailor Senshi as well?"

"Who?" asked Momoko.

"That green-haired kid," reminded Minako.

"I don't remember that person," replied Momoko. "I only read the manga, which has no colors."

"He hung out with you and Chibi-usa? He was your only other friend?"

"Don't recall," said Momoko. "He must be unimportant."

She left.

"Well that was strange," said Rei.

"I think we should befriend her right away," said Usagi.

"Why?" asked the others.

"We don't want to deal with a situation like the outers again. That was just annoying. And then again in season five."

The others nodded in agreement.


	17. Episode 17: Super Rainbow Crystals

Two weeks passed and Luna and Artemis came to.

"Ugh," moaned Luna. "What happened?"

"Beats me!" said Artemis. "Must'a got KO'd by a powerful foe!"

"Hmm," said Luna.

"Hey guys," said Momoko. She was there with the other three soldiers. "I'm sorry about what happened. I was wrong about you guys. After the three Sailor Senshi came to my house with cookies, I decided to befriend them. I am a sucker for cookies."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. They transformed into Super Luna and Artemis, and charged wildly.

"Come now, kitties," giggled Momoko kindly.

But they didn't let up. Artemis slashed her across the face.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Momoko.

She put them out for another two weeks.

"D'ah," said Usagi. "I don't know why they got like that. They're usually not that violent, I promise."

The four warriors left the vet and went to go get ice cream.

* * *

"Alright guys," said Sailor of Destruction at a podium. "We're having a group meeting."

"I can tell," sneered Zirconia. "That's why we're all gathered in this room."

SoD sniped down Zirconia. "Anyone else?"

"No," said Jadeite.

He was removed.

"Anyway," said Sailor of Destruction, Kusakabe. "This plan has not gone well. I keep bringing you guys back but you keep dying!"

"Maybe if you hadn't grouped us by color," said Rubeus. "I wanted to be with the blues tbh."

Rubeus was removed.

"I have question," said Wheesh from the audience.

Kusakabe retracted her beam before it made contact with Wheesh. Had it hit her, Kusakabe's days would have been over.

"Get out of the audience," she told Wheesh.

"Alright, alright," said Wheesh coming to the front. "My question is, what's the plan?"

"Very good question," said Sailor of Destruction. "What is the plan?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"No one has an idea? Not one of you?!" she demanded.

No one answered.

"Looks like I have to pick popsicle sticks," sighed Kusakabe. She spent 20 minutes writing everyone's names on popsicle sticks. She picked one at random.

"Rubeus!" she called.

There was no reply.

"Oh that's right," recalled Kusakabe. "I removed him. Let's see who's next… Tellu!"

"Yikes," said Tellu. "Umm…"

"Three more seconds!" said Kusakabe.

"What happens after three seconds?" asked Tellu.

"Time's up," said Kusakabe killing her.

She picked another name.

"Galaxia!"

Galaxia broke into a hot sweat. "Umm… umm…"

Her time ran out and Kusakabe killed her.

She drew the next name. "I can do this all day. Metalia?"

"Goodbye cruel world," said Metalia. She charged Kusakabe because she was dead anyway.

Kusakabe had no choice but to kill her.

Sailor of Destruction was starting to get mad. She reached in her hat once again. "Tin Nyanko!"

Tin Nyanko killed herself before SoD could get to her.

Sailor of Destruction decided to bring everyone back once again.

Jadeite raised his hand. "I have an idea! Alphabetical order?"

"Huh?" said Kusakabe. "Go on…"

"Well, instead of grouping everyone by color, we group them by the first letters of their names! For example, group 1 is A-M, and group 2 is N-Z. Or we could have smaller groups!"

"Umm," intervened Nehelenia. "I don't think just sending random groups is the best strategy anymore."

Sailor of Destruction took her out. "You're onto something, Jadeite. I'll post the new attack groups by tonight. Get ready for battle!"

* * *

Later that night, Kusakabe was typing up the list. "Hmm, maybe the first group should stop at J, that way they'll have equal amounts of people. Or maybe I should make a fourth group? This is tricky."

"Hey, Kusakabe," said Wheesh, scootering inside.

"Put some clothes on," said Kusakabe.

Wheesh ignored her. "What exactly is your plan here?"

"You already know it," said Kusakabe. "You were at the meeting. I'm going to send letter-based groups this round! It's bound to work!"

"But let's say by some fluke you succeed in taking out a single Sailor Soldier. You still have Sailor Moon to contend with."

"Hey," said Kusakabe. "It already worked with one of the soldiers. We'll just keep at it until we take down the rest of the Inners. And then maybe someday the Outers! See, the key here is attacking when they least expect it!"

"I don't think you understand the question," said Wheesh.

"No," said Kusakabe. "I don't think YOU understand. Don't make me send A-J at you!"

Wheesh calculated if there were any final bosses from A-J, but then remembered she could take down Kusakabe if she wanted to. Wheesh chuckled.

"What are you laughing out?" shouted SoD. "It's simple! With no one to protect her, Sailor Moon is a goner! Then I'll send A-Z at her!"

"Woah!" said Wheesh.

"And then I'll charge her when she's weak!"

"Woah!" repeated Wheesh. "There's only one problem. There's a Sailor Sun now."

"NO!" yelled Kusakabe. "All my plans are ruined! Now I have to send A-M at Sailor Moon, and-"

Wheesh had enough and gave her a backhand. "Stop it with the letters!"

"Shut it!" cried Kusakabe.

"You wanna go, big girl?" challenged Wheesh.

Kusakabe socked Wheesh in the stomach, and she double over in pain. Wheesh retaliated with another backhand, and Sailor of Destruction toppled over the computer.

"That was nothing," she panted. She went in for another punch but Wheesh let out a hardy shriek. "HAHAHAHAHAH."

Kusakabe stopped in her tracks. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Wheesh socked her in the gut. "Easy does it," she said.

But Kusakabe wasn't done. She stood up and socked Wheesh across the face, and then kicked her shin.

"YOUCH!" said Wheesh. "Alright, that's enough."

But Kusakabe wasn't gonna stop yet. She stomped on Wheesh's foot and gave her another backhand.

"Stooooooop," complained Wheesh.

Kusakabe got tired and laid down. "I'm sorry. I've been up all night making this list. And then you come in and act like it's a bad idea!"

"I'm sorry," said Wheesh. "But it's a bad idea."

Kusakabe stood back up for round two.

"No no no," said Wheesh. "No more. Maybe having all these goons running around the ship is driving us both crazy!"

"Okay okay," said Kusakabe. "Just tell me right now why you think the letters are a bad idea. Give me one good reason and I might consider abandoning the plan."

"It's the same as the colors!" shouted Wheesh, exasperated.

"But the colors killed Sailor Mercury!" insisted Kusakabe.

"We're going in circles," said Wheesh. "Anyone could have killed Sailor Mercury. Sending random groups is just the same plan over and over! There's no chemistry between them, they don't even know each other!"

Kusakabe pondered this. "What if we send seasons?"

"no, No, NO!" said Wheesh. "How about this? Remember our Seven Super Warriors, which the Sailor of Creation trapped in Seven Super Rainbow Crystals and scattered across the universe?"

"Wow, that was eons ago," recalled Kusakabe. "What about them?"

"What if we find the crystals, and recreate the Super Silver Crystal? With that, we won't need letters at all!"

Kusakabe rubbed her chin. "I guess we can give it a try. But if it doesn't work out, we're doing letters and you won't say a single word. Got it?"

"Sure," said Wheesh.

"Then let's GOOOOOO!" said Kusakabe flying away.

She didn't make it very far.

"Wheesh, do you have the tracker?"

"Yes," said Wheesh, creating a tracker.

"Good job," said Kusakabe. She hopped on Wheesh's back. "Then let's GOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	18. Episode 18: The Beginning of a Quest

"What a squad," stated Wheesh.

"Ty," said Sailor of Destruction.

"I'm so glad you guys brought me along!" said Jadeite happily. "Why me, of all people?"

"It's simple," said Kusakabe. "You came up with that brilliant letter idea that Wheesh had to ruin. You're one of the most useful members of the team, since the sailors are so strong now you're all garbage compared to her! So the only thing that sets you aside is your sense of humor!"

Jadeite gushed. "This is so much better than my days in the Dark Kingdom!"

"Psh," scoffed Galaxia. "I don't think that guy's in league with me and Nehelenia here. We're on a whole different level."

Kusakabe ignored her, but Wheesh considered this.

"Jadeite," said Wheesh.

Wheesh kind of spooked Jadeite, so he cautiously answered her.

"Jadeite," she continued. "I think I'll need to train you personally."

Kusakabe spit out the coffee she was drinking. She stood up on the space hoverboard the five of them were on.

"What?! I'm the only one you train personally, Wheesh!" SoD exclaimed.

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "I don't see any reason not to train Jadeite. So I will, if he is to be one of your top dogs."

"Well," said Kusakabe. "I do like my top dogs to be in tip-top shape. I guess I'll allow you to train him."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Jadeite.

"No," said Wheesh. "We'll train later."

"Okey doke," said Jadeite.

"Hey, maybe she'll forget about it by then," he thought to himself.

"Alright, the Super Rainbow Crystal is just up ahead!" said Kusakabe. "On that barren wasteland planet, so it should be a piece of cake!"

They landed on the planet.

"There it is!" exclaimed Nehelenia. She went and tried to pick it like a turnip since it was in the ground.

"Hey, this thing is pretty hefty," she remarked.

"Step aside," said Kusakabe. She tried to lift the crystal but had no luck. "Wheesh, tag in!"

Wheesh had no luck either. That's when they knew they were done for.

"Let's just give up," suggested Jadeite.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Kusakabe. "Let's go home and do the letters!"

"No," said Wheesh. "We came all this way. I wonder what the dealio is."

Suddenly, the crystal started to wobble.

"Huh?" said Galaxia.

That's when the Red Super Crystal turned into a huge beast.

"Oh my!" cried Jadeite. "That looks just like Crane Machine Joe, Youma form, but huge!"

"AHHHHHH!" cried Nehelenia heading for the hills.

Galaxia followed suit.

"COWARDS!" yelled the Sailor of Destruction. "Stay and fight like a man!"

Super Joe backhanded Kusakabe, and she flew into space.

"Oh no!" said Jadeite. "I'll save her!"

Super Joe picked Jadeite up in his big meaty claw. This looked like the end, until Wheesh came up from behind with a backhand.

Super Crane Machine stumbled forward, and threw Jadeite to the floor.

"Youch," he said making a crater.

Super Joe was mad. He swung his big war hammer, smashing the rock Nehelenia and Galaxia were hiding behind.

"Hey, I'm your opponent!" shouted Wheesh.

Crane Machine Joe swung the hammer into the ground, taking Wheesh with it.

Wheesh was sent out of commission.

"Alright Nehelenia," said Galaxia. "We're mincemeat if we don't fight back. Let's charge with all we have!"

"Have fun," said Nehelenia.

Galaxia charged up to 50%, then 70%.

She summoned her big light sword, and then she went to 100% power and turned into that bat thing.

"HIYYAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted, swinging at the beast.

She got one good hit, but Super Craneboy got her in a full nelson. However, without anyone to throw blows at her exposed torso, he eventually had to let go.

Galaxia was in a state of peril just from being constrained by his brute force.

"Tag in, someone!" she cried.

But no one tagged in.

Galaxia was backhanded into the sun.

Nehelenia took this opening to shoot black lightning, which had little to no affect. She tried to leap in a mirror to escape, but Crane Machine Joe shattered it with his psychic powers. He then backhanded her into the sun as well.

"Grrrr," said Wheesh. "It's time to use my trump card!"

Before she could use it, Kusakabe flew in wildly and threw a hammer kick.

Super Crane Machine Joe was stunned. Kusakabe tried to topple the behemoth, but he quickly regained composure and threw her to the ground and pummeled her.

He was just about to stomp her with his foot when Wheesh stopped time.

"Cool!" said Jadeite.

"What the hell?" demanded Wheesh, shocked. "How were you not affected by that?"

"I don't know," said Jed. Everyone else was frozen in their places.

"Well, this will only last a few more seconds," explained Wheesh. "You're the strategist of the group, what do we do?"

"Hmm," thought Jed.

Time unfroze. "AHHH!" cried Jadeite.

He lunged into Crane Machine Joe's open gullet, and threw punches to his exposed ubula.

Crane Machine Joe vomitted out his heart and died.

"Good job, Jadeite!" said the survivors.

Wheesh revived Nehelenia and Galaxia.

"I'll forgive this blunder," Sailor of Destruction told them. "But you guys need to step up your game."

Sailor of Destruction was still in a crater ten feet under.

Wheesh retrieved the Super Red Crystal from Super Crane Machine Joe's corpse.

"Aha!" said Kusakabe, climbing to her feet. "One down, six to go!"

"This is gonna be a long week," groaned Nehelenia.


	19. Episode 19: Trust

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus sat on one side of Rei's dining table, while Sailor Sun sat on the other.

"Hmm," said Sailor Sun. "Why do I get the feeling you guys don't trust me?!"

"Because we don't," said Mars suspiciously. "We've had too many encounters with untrustworthy people to start being trusting now."

"Hmm," repeated Sailor Sun. "If only Chibi-usa were here to vouch for me as a character witness."

"She's not here and she won't be for the rest of the story," stated Sailor Moon.

"D'ah," said Sun.

Minako leaned over and whispered to Usagi.

She nodded and whispered back.

Sailor Sun felt very uncomfortable.

"Listen," said Momoko. "I understand your fears. Maybe we should go somewhere to get to know each other better."

"Like we'd ever go anywhere with you!" shouted Rei.

"Look," said Momoko. "I am trying. You brought me cookies, so I thought you wanted to try, too. At least your cats are my friends!"

Luna and Artemis growled from their body casts.

"Let's go camping!" suggested Minako suddenly.

"Oooo, sounds like fun!" agreed Momoko and Usagi.

"You're not invited," said Rei.

"Come on now," said Usagi. "We need someone to replace those other two. What were their names again?"

"Uh..." Minako tried to answer but could not.

They packed up and headed for the campground.

* * *

Usagi who was 16 hopped in the driver's seat, and Rei took the shotgun.

"Easy does it," she said.

"D'ah," said Minako, accepting her fate and hopping in the back.

Momoko climbed in as well and distanced herself from Minako.

"Whelp, we're off!" said Usagi driving down Rei's temple's steps.

"Wait!" cried Mamoru Chiba. "You forgot me and the kitties!"

Luna and Artemis were on his shoulders, but Mamoru couldn't catch up to the van in time.

"Huh," said Usagi. "Are we forgetting anyone?"

"No," said Momoko. "No one useful!"

"Grrr," said Mamoru Chiba as he ate their dust. "Come on Luna and Artemis. We need to train."

"Right!" said Luna. "And then we'll teach that Sailor Sun a thing or two!"

"You got the right idea!" agreed Artemis.

"Hmm," said Chiba. "Maybe we should start with easier targets, but yeah."

* * *

Usagi pulled up at the campground.

"Oh boy!" said Rei. "I haven't been camping since Grandpa died!"

"That's another funeral we need to go to," said Minako. "Let's combine it with Makoto's!"

"Actually that won't be necessary," said Rei. "I have Grandpa's ashes right here. We're going to scatter them in the river."

"Who are all these people?" asked Momoko in confusion.

Rei gave her a dirty look and poured out Grandpa's ashes.

"RIP," said Sailor Moon. "Of all the recent deaths, his was the saddest."

"Now then," said Minako. "Let's light a fire!"

She pulled out a match, and lit a pile of sticks.

"Hey!" said Rei. "That's my job! You have light powers, don't mess with fire!"

"Hmm," said Minako. "That wasn't tricky at all."

"I brought marshmallows," said Momoko.

Everyone took her marshmallows and gave her the snub. They sat down on a different log.

"I wish they'd trust me," said Momoko sadly.

Suddenly a wild bear appeared. "Do I smell s'mores?" he asked.

"Yikes!" said Usagi. She got mad and charged without transforming. The bear gave her a quick backhand and she was no more.

"No!" cried Rei. "Why didn't she transform?!"

"We better transform before it's too late!" cried Minako-chan. She pulled out her handy transformation pen, but the bear slapped it out of her paw.

Rei tried to do the same thing, but she got the same results.

The bear kicked their transformation pens into the fire.

"D'ah," said Rei. "We'll have to get Luna to make more of those!"

The bear closed in on them.

"This looks like the end," said Minako. "I would have preferred to go out fighting the oranges/yellows, what a shame."

Just as the bear snapped open his grizzly jaw, he was blasted to bits by a shot brighter than the sun.

"...Who?" asked Rei.

"Me," said Momoko, who had transformed into Sailor Sun just in the nick of time.

"You saved us!" said Minako thankfully. "We trust you now!"

"Not so fast," said Rei. "We still have this fire going. I'll ask it if she's trustworthy."

The fire nodded.

"Is that a yes or no?" asked Rei.

The fire nodded.

"This thing must be broken."

Rei put out the fire. "I guess I'll have to make a judgement call."

Momoko anxiously awaited her decision.

"OK," said Rei.

"Yipee!" said Momoko. "Now that we trust each other, let's get down to business!"

* * *

"Wowee!" said Jadeite. "The blue rainbow crystal! Whose was this supposed to be?"

"Some random," scoffed Nehelenia.

"Why are we getting them out of order?" asked Galaxia. "You would think since we're at the blue that we have the orange, yellow, and green, but sadly our rainbow crystal tracker's malfunctioning."

"I doubt it," said Wheesh. "I made it foolproof."

"Well you didn't," said Galaxia. "Take a look."

"Looks fine," said Wheesh.

Jadeite got mad. He wasn't getting enough attention. "HEY!" he shouted. "FOCUS ON ME!"

"I agree," said Wheesh. "Jadeite. Your training has been coming along nicely."

"Thank you," said Jadeite bowing. "Alright you can praise me more!"

Everyone left.

Jadeite was steamed.

As he followed behind them, he overheard a conversation.

"Why do they put up with that guy?" Galaxia asked Nehelenia.

"Beats me," said Nehelenia. "He just got Kusakabe to like him with a stupid idea. He lacks both skill and knowledge. He just got lucky."

"I'll show you luck!" shouted Jadeite, charging Nehelenia.

Half-way through the charge, he got tossed back by her aura.

"Damn," said Jadeite. "I still have a long way to go with my training. But someday I'll be rid of them!"

"Hey guys," said Kusakabe, waking up from her nap. "How many crystals we at?"

"We just got the blue one," said Galaxia.

"Oh boy, so five?"

"No, two," Galaxia answered. "Wheesh's tracker has been acting up."

"Wrong," said Wheesh. "They are lying."

"Wow," said Sailor of Destruction. "Trying to throw Wheesh under the bus, huh?"

"What?!" demanded Nehelenia. "I was there, I saw everything!"

"Hmm," said Kusakabe. "Jadeite, what actually happened?"

"I heard the whole thing," he repeated. "They were going to set Wheesh up so you would kill her!"

Galaxia and Nehelenia gasped.

Kusakabe shook her head. "I would if I could, buddy. But she has nerves of steel. That's actually her biggest feat."

"Hmm," considered Jadeite.

"Either way," said Kusakabe. "Let's keep going on our journey."


	20. Episode 20: Training Session

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Artemis charging with all he had. He nipped Mamoru Chiba Base in the ear, toppling him.

Luna threw a head-butt at his exposed torso.

Mamoru grabbed Luna by the neck and chucked her to the floor. He climbed to his feet.

Artemis hopped up to charge, but Mamoru kicked him away.

"Is that all you got?" he asked.

"Not even close!" hollered Artemis. He transformed into Super Artemis, and Luna followed suit.

They both charged with barrages of claws and teeth.

Mamoru Chiba was barely able to dodge.

"This isn't good," he said. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Artemis leapt again wildly, but Tuxedo Mask jabbed him in the stomach with his power pole.

Artemis was thrown back.

Meanwhile Luna went in for a surprise attack from behind.

But Tuxedo Mask's speed greatly surpassed hers, and he dodged, and then counter-attacked with another kick.

Luna was in a peril state.

"Alright," said Artemis. "Time to give it full power!"

He leapt at Tuxedo Mask one last time and Tuxedo Mask threw another quick kick.

But it turned out it was just an illusion, and as Tuxedo Mask spun around in confusion, the real Artemis tackled him from the side.

Luna leapt up from the ground and tackled him in the other side.

"AHH, LUNA!" said Artemis.

They both hopped in front of Tuxedo Mask and both head-butted him at the same time.

Tuxedo Mask took great damage. But he stood back up.

"NO!" cried Luna. "This is Boxy all over again!"

Tuxedo Mask nailed one of them with a rose, and slugged the other with his fist.

The toppled to the ground like a tree that got chopped down.

They were sent back into their base form.

Luna was out cold.

Artemis took to his four feet weakly.

"It's… not over yet!" he said.

He charged Tuxedo Mask with the remaining energy he had.

Tuxedo Mask side-stepped and Artemis collapsed.

He waited a week for them to come to.

"Hey guys, I'm real sorry," said Tuxedo Mask. "I was all for you guys wanting to train with me, but you're just far too weak. You're slightly below Sailor Senshi in season one, and that just won't do. This is season 6 we're talking about. I may not have much skill, but I have lots of experience fighting. You have neither skill nor experience. No offense."

Artemis snarled.

"I hope I didn't injure you too bad," said Mamoru frowning. They were both in body casts.

"Why did you guys think you could keep up with me?" continued Mamoru. "Your base power wasn't much to begin with, so the super multiplier hardly did anything. I may not have been able to stand up to either Zoisite or Jadeite, however I could at least beat Boxy if I gave it my all. You both got stomped by Boxy. You thought he had endless reserves of energy just because you were that much weaker than him."

"That's enough!" howled Luna. "You're going to make Artemis cry!"

"It's too late for that," sobbed Artemis.

"Furthermore," continued Tuxedo Mask ignoring them. "You don't even have plot armor on your side like I do. Such as when I was able to fight toe-to-toe with season 4 baddy Tiger's Eye despite not getting any power-up or training. What I'm trying to say it,"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAN IT!" shouted Luna.

The screech was so loud Mamoru had to leave.

"It can't go on like this," said Artemis. "It's time for change."


	21. Episode 21: SoD Raids a Planet

"How many crystals do we have?" asked Wheesh.

"I thought you were keeping count!" said SoD.

Wheesh looked in her pocket. "One, two, three…"

"Alright wrap it up," commanded Sailor of Destruction.

"We have four," stated Wheesh.

"Mmm," said Sailor of Destruction. "Out of how many?"

"Seven."

"Mmm," repeated Kusakabe. "Well then."

They arrived on the next planet.

"Hi guys!" said a Tin Nyanko look-alike. "This is planet Nyanko that recently got revived after the Galaxia dilemma. Say, do you know where our princess, Tin Nyanko is? She recently vanished after she just came back."

"Yes," said Galaxia. "I took her back again."

"Who are you?" asked Nyanko look-alike.

Suddenly she recognized Galaxia's face. "You're the one! You're the one that destroyed our planet!"

"Yep, and I'm going to again!" She looked at SoD. "Kusakabe, that's your queue!"

"Nah," said Kusakabe. "This is below me. You and Nehelenia and that other guy can take them all out."

"Whoopee!" said Jed. "I haven't taken on an army since the Moon Kingdom! And I hardly did anything that time!"

"Good luck have fun," said Wheesh.

The entire Nyanko Planet army attacked. Jed and friends made quick work of them.

"Good job," said Wheesh when she and Kusakabe returned from their short tea break.

Jadeite was the only one sporting battle scars.

"Mmm, those people were tough!" said Jed. "The old me couldn't have handled that!"

"Ah yes, your training," recalled Kusakabe. "With Wheesh herself. How's that going, anyway?"

"Good," said Jed.

"Okey doke," said Kusakabe. "Why don't you show us all what you've learned on this next Super Rainbow Crystal monster?"

"Mmmmm," said Jed. "I could try! But I don't think I'm ready!"

"I know you're ready," said Wheesh.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Jed.

"We've already fought enough," said Kusakabe. "Since you guys keep dying."

"D'ah," said Jed.

"I'd easily be able to defeat these foes if I could fuse with Chaos again. Even Metalia multiplier would do," stated Galaxia.

"That won't be possible," said Sailor of Destruction. "We can't bring them back."

"What?!" demanded Galaxia. "You've brought us back like ten times in the past few days!"

"Yes, you guys I can," explained Kusakabe. "But Chaos and its spawn are still alive. I can only bring you back when you're dead."

"How are they still alive?" wondered Jadeite.

"You see, a single particle of them remained after Galaxia's last fiasco attack. Sailor Moon's attack wiped out the majority of their beings, but those single particles floated off into space, and we can't find them."

"How long will it take for them to get back up to at least enough power so that we can sense them?" asked Nehelenia.

"Millions," said Wheesh.

"Darn," said Galaxia. "Maybe you should train me, Wheesh. I'm already leagues ahead of this guy."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Wheesh. "He's a quick learner, and he has a lot of potential. Jadeite, go take down that beast!"

"Yesiree!" said Jed.

He grabbed the Orange Super Rainbow Crystal, and a giant Boxy flew down from the heavens.

His red boots made a loud crash to the ground.

"That thing's huge!" commented Jed.

It socked Jed across the face.

Jed retaliated with his own sock, and then kicked it the floor.

But it stood back up shortly after.

"It must have endless reserves of energy!" thought Jed. "To have survived that slug!"

Super Boxy grabbed Jed in his boxing mitt, and squeezed him like a toy.

"TAG IN!" he howled.

"No Jadeite!" said Wheesh. "You can do this!"

"I can't do it!" said Jed. He was killed.

Wheesh brought him back. "Alright Jed, you have two more lives before we give up on you as a person."

"Aww, good!" said Jed.

Boxy stomped him like a bug.

"Okay, okay! Now I'll pay attention!" he promised.

"Last chance," reminded Wheesh.

Jadeite charged.

Boxy threw his gloves, but Jed tanked them.

He grabbed one of the planet sized gloves, and tossed it back at Super Boxy like a Frisbee.

Super Boxy tried to fly away, but he hit his head on a moon. He was burnt to a crisp by the glove Jed tossed that had now gained a flaming tail like a comment.

"Good job," said Wheesh.

"Ty," said Jadeite.

Nehelenia and Galaxia were standing in awe.

"This isn't good," whispered Galaxia. "He's gonna get stronger than us at this rate!"

"Yes," said Nehelenia sadly. "We might have to take him to the cleaners."

Jed tossed Wheesh the Orange Super Rainbow Crystal.

"Easy does it," said Jed.

Wheesh nodded.

Sailor of Destruction was getting jealous of the attention that Wheesh was giving him. But she didn't know how to express it so she moved on.


	22. Episode 22: Luna and Artemis

"I can't believe we got taken down by Tuxedo Mask," said Luna sadly.

"This can't do," said Artemis. "If we want to be helpful to the Sailors, we're going to need more power-ups!"

"It's because we received our transformations so late in the game," said Luna sadly. "Back in Season One we might have done some major damage!"

"It's time we get the next transformation!" howled Artemis.

"You don't mean…" began Luna.

"Yes," said Artemis.

"But… the Holy Grail got destroyed!" exclaimed Luna. "We can't get the Super transformation!"

"Huh?" said Artemis. "You mean the Chalice of Purity?"

"No," said Luna. "This is no dub."

"Hmm," contemplated Artemis. "Looks like we'll have to take it up a notch. We'll go straight for the Pegasus Golden Crystal transformation that the Inners got!"

"Are we strong enough?" Luna pondered.

"Yes," said Artemis. "We were Queen Serenity's top protectors! And look how that went!"

"Hmm," said Luna. "Well it's worth a shot."

* * *

The cats arrived at the gate to Elysium.

Eugeal was blocking the door.

"HUH?" demanded Luna.

Eugeal spotted them. "YOUUUUU!" she yelled. "Kusakabe warned me about you!"

Eugeal shot a Taser at them, and they both scattered in separate directions.

Luna and Artemis transformed once they were well hidden.

Super Luna charged, and leapt up and clawed at Eugeal's face. Eugeal barely dodged.

She pulled out a flame thrower and lit Luna ablaze.

"AHHHH! LUNA!" cried Artemis.

Artemis was mad. "AHHHHH! LUNA!" he repeated. He leapt up and donkey-kicked Eugeal with his hind legs. He then took a chomp on her exposed ankle.

"OWWW!" cried Eugeal.

Suddenly Luna, still burning, leapt at Eugeal like a comet, and finished her off.

Artemis grabbed a bucket of water and put out the flames moments before Luna's demise.

"Nice teamwork," said Luna.

"Here's a Band-Aid," offered Artemis. "I carry them around in my kitty pouch."

"Thanks," said Luna.

They continued in.

"I remember this place," said Artemis.

`"Who cares about that," said Luna. "We defeated a Season 3! This is our all-time high! I'm ready for that transformation!"

"Me too," said Artemis.

They entered Pegasus's chambers.

"Helios me boy!" cried Artemis.

But no one came.

"Huh?" said Artemis.

Pegasus's house was strangely quiet.

They cautiously approached his dining room.

There laid Pegasus's remains.

Luna took a whiff of the remains. "That's Pegasus," she said sadly, hanging her head.

"NO!" cried Artemis. "Now how will we power up?!"

"Hey," said Luna. "You're not even sad that Pegasus died?"

"No, he was from the Earth Kingdom. That place is bad news," said Artemis.

"I agree," said Luna. "But now how will we power up?!"

"That's what I said!" said Artemis. "There is only one answer. We must get eternal forms."

"But… but how will we skip Super?"

"Because," said Artemis.

"We can't," said Luna. "Our base power is far too low! The multiplier won't do anything!"

"Grrrrr, you're right," growled Artemis. "We have to find Future Tuxedo Mask's hologram! Only then will we get our eternal forms like the Inners did!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis teleported through time and arrived in space.

There they found Future Tuxedo Mask Hologram's pixelated remains.

Luna sniffed them. "That's him," she said hanging her head.

"DRAT!" screamed Artemis. "Looks like we'll have to get eternal from our sheer willpower!"

Artemis hunched over and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luna put a paw in front of his mouth to stop him. "It's no use," she said. "We will never be useful or relevant."

"Drat," said Artemis. He was angry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled again. But it didn't accomplish anything.


	23. Episode 23: Sailor Sun Unmasked

Momoko walked into the coffee shop.

"I'll have a medium, no cream or sugar," she ordered.

The barista was confused. He looked around but saw no one on the other side of the counter.

He peaked his head over and saw Momoko standing 3 ft. tall.

"Hey there little girl! Did you lose your parents?"

Momoko grabbed him by the throat. "I'm Sailor Sun," she stated. "I can wipe you out with ease."

She released him. "Now. I'll have a medium, no cream or sugar."

"Aren't you a little young?" he began.

But Momoko shot him a glare that could pierce an impenetrable wall.

He gave her the coffee.

She did not pay for it, and left.

"Mmm," she said sipping her coffee.


	24. Episode 24: Intermission

"Wheesh!" yelled Jadeite. "I found a new source of energy!"

"Not now," said Wheesh. "That's enough training for today. I'm heading back to my room."

"Okey doke," said Jed. He wiped his head with a towel. "Woo," he said. "That was a work out! I wish Wheesh would go easy on me! I miss the days of Beryl where I could just goof around."

He sighed nostalgically.

"Hey, I should check up on ol' Beryl! But first I'll see what's up with my new idol, Kusakabe!"

The next Super Rainbow Crystal was on the other side of the universe, so the crew had stopped back on the main ship for a few days. During this time span, Jed got in some quick training.

He reported to Kusakabe's lounge.

Kusakabe was eating ice cream out of the container.

"Haha," said Jed. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You better not," warned Kusakabe. "You might be strong now but you're still now match for the Sailor of Destruction!"

"I believe you," said Jed sitting down on a nearby beanbag chair.

"Get out of here," said Kusakabe.

Jed left.

He reported to the cafeteria. "Should I get the fries or Space Domino's pizza?" he wondered.

He ran into Queen Beryl.

"BERYLLLL!" he cried giddily. "How have you been? Oh man have I been on a trip! First, we fought Space Joe,"

"Jadeite!" howled Beryl. "Where have you been?!"

"I was just getting to that, my queen," said Jed.

"No excuses!" yelled Beryl. "You haven't gotten me any energy! We need energy if we're ever going to find Metalia's particle!"

"D'ah," said Jed. "I'll guess I'll go get some once we collect all the crystals."

"You're on thin ice," said Beryl.

Jed fled.

He headed for the Slushee machine.

But blocking his path were the four sister from Season 2.

"Excuse me," said Jadeite.

They were all conversing, but they moved out of the way so he could get a Slush.

"Hey wait a minute," said Jadeite. "I've been watching Sailor Moon R recently, and didn't you guys not die? So how were you revived by Kusakabe?

"Well," explained Koan. "Shortly after our last appearance in the Saphir episode, I died of unknown causes."

"D'ah," said Jadeite sympathetically.

"Bertha was the next to go. She died two weeks later in her sleep. Petz was torn up about the whole thing, and jumped off a bridge. Calaveras soon followed suit."

"Wow," said Jadeite. "I'm sorry for your losses. Good to have you back on the good side."

"Actually, I think this is the evil side," said Petz.

"All a matter of perspective," said Jed, prancing away.

Jadeite scanned the cafeteria. "You know, I haven't thought about it, but literally every bad guy is here! They must have all died shortly after their arcs, and that's why they weren't seen in later seasons!"

He spotted the Amazon Quartet and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey guys," said Jadeite. "You probably don't know me,"

"We do," said Ceres Ceres. "You're one of the Sailor of Destruction's top guys!"

"Yes," said Jadeite. "I thought you all turned good in the end and survived. What happened?"

"Well," said Ves Ves. "You know when we all walked away towards the end of our season?"

"Yes," said Jed. "I watched the whole thing twice."

"Well," said Palla Palla. "That was just symbolism of us walking away from life. In other words, we got hit by a car a few minutes later."

"All of you?" asked Jadeite.

"Yes," said Jun Jun.

"Okay," said Jadeite. "Thanks."

Then Jadeite saw Professor Tomoe.

"Hey!" he said.

Before he could ask the question, Tomoe answered. "I shot myself after those lesbians stole my baby. When I heard she was 12 again that was the final straw."

"Ah," said Jadeite understandingly.

Next he approached Nephrite.

"Hey Nephy!" said Jed happily. "It's been a while!"

"Who are you?" asked Nephrite.

Jadeite chuckled. "I was just wondering, didn't you join the side of good at the end of your arc?"

"No," said Nephrite. "I was just too injured to teleport back to the Dark Kingdom and tell Beryl Sailor Moon's identity."

"D'ah," said Jadeite. "I heard you got killed by Zoisite."

"Lies," said Nephrite. "I died of unknown causes."

"But-" began Jed but Nephrite threw a slug his way.

Jadeite dodged with ease, and Nephrite looked shooken up.

Jadeite walked away, and Nephrite let out a sigh of relief.

On the way to his upgraded dark space, he passed Galaxia and Nehelenia, who were waiting for him in the hallway.

"Morning ladies!" he said in a friendly voice.

"That's it!" yelled Galaxia. "That guy's too full of himself!"

She pulled out her dark blade of fury, and charged with all she had.

Nehelenia followed suit.

Jadeite caught Galaxia's blade with his index and middle finger.

He let out a warm chuckle, then raised his other hand and blew Galaxia to bits.

The sword dropped to the floor.

Jadeite picked it up and examined it. He looked at his own reflection in the sword.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Nehelenia ran for the hills.

Jadeite chuckled again, and sliced Galaxia's blade down, shooting a beam and slicing Nehelenia in half.

The whole cafeteria gasped.

"Easy does it," said Jadeite, wiping his shirt.

He kept Galaxia's blade as a souvenir.

"I'll make better use of this than she ever did," he said with a grin.

He laid down in his dark space and slept soundly.

Two days later Galaxia and Nehelenia were revived.

"Drat!" they said. "He's already surpassed us! We waited too long to attack!"

"Yo," said Queen Beryl, approaching her good pals Kunzite and Zoisite.

"Did you see Jadeite the other day?"

"Hmm," said Kunzite. "I don't like this one bit."

"Me neither," said Zoisite still trying to be relevant.

But unfortunately, none of the three were still relevant, so their opinion didn't really matter.


	25. Episode 25: An Old Friend

"WHAT IS UP ME BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!" hollered Sailor Meiyo.

"Oh. Setsuna," said Rei kindly.

"YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" said Meiyo.

"What's with the act?" demanded Artemis.

"Watch it cat," warned Pluto.

Artemis watched it.

"So boys," said Sailor Pluto, although there wasn't a single boy in the room besides Artemis. But he didn't count because he was a cat.

"What?" asked Usagi angrily.

"SoD's going after the Super Rainbow Crystals!" exclaimed Meiyo.

"What's SoD?" replied Minako.

"The Sailor of Destruction," explained Meiyo.

"Ah," said Minako.

"What's the Super Rainbow Crystals?" asked Momoko.

"Well you weren't here for the regular rainbow crystals, but they're like those, only super! With them, they can create the Super Imperial Silver Crystal, which has the power to end the universe!"

"Oh no!" said Luna.

"How do you know about all of this?" asked Rei.

"I'm the only one with full memories of the Moon Kingdom," Pluto explained. "Because I have never died."

"How are these related to the Moon Kingdom?" asked Usagi.

"You know that Silver Crystal that you have?"

"No," said Usagi angrily. "Get to the point."

"It's just a shard of the Super Imperium Silver Crystal."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but I!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Exactly," said Pluto. "According to my findings, the Sailor of Destruction already has 6 out of 7 of the Super Rainbow Crystals, and is heading for the seventh!"

"And you tell us now?!" howled Momoko.

"It took me a while to find my findings," explained Pluto.

"Wowee guys," said Sailor Moon. "Looks like we're going to space! They are in space, right?"

"Of course," said Pluto. "You can use my rocket. But what is the plan, boys?"

"It's simple," said Usagi. "If we get one of the crystals, they can't complete Super Imperium Silver Crystal! And then that's the end!"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Pluto. "So when are we leaving?"

"You're not invited," said Momoko sadly.

"WHAT?!" cried Pluto. "You can't not invite me, pipsqueak!"

Sailor Sun knocked her out of commission.

"Wow," said Rei. "That's the first good thing you've done all season, besides killing Grandpa and saving us from that bear!"

"Yes," said Momoko.


	26. Episode 26: Blast Off

Rei, Usagi, and Minako climbed into Pluto's spaceship the very next morning.

"Where's Sailor Sun?" they asked.

They waited fifteen more minutes, then called her.

"Cough cough," said Momoko. "I'm sorry I can't come. I'm going to have to call in sick."

"It's too late for that," said Rei. "We've already called you."

"D'ah," said Momoko.

"I don't buy this act one minute!" yelled Minako. "Why don't you want to come!?"

"It's just…"

They waited.

"I'm just not really sure which side I'm playing on yet."

"But… but we did all that bonding! You earned our trust!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Yes," said Momoko. "But you have not earned mine. And also it's too risky to go out there. If you run into the Sailor of Destruction, you're toast! And I'm too young to die! I'm only six years old!"

"Wait, you're only six?" asked Rei, but she hung up.

"Oh well," said Minako. "We've gotten by without her this long. We are down two sailors though, however I don't remember who they were. Oh well."

They hopped on the spaceship and the rocket started to launch.

Tuxedo and the cats galloped up.

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" they demanded.

"Sorry," said Sailor Moon. "You're all just too weak. I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"We won't fight anything, we promise!" said Tuxedo Mask. "We just want to observe!"

"Hmm, I suppose that's okay," said Sailor Moon. "But you guys better leg it at the first sign of trouble."

The Sailors reluctantly let them hop on.

They blasted off.

"Woah, space!" cried Artemis. "Jeepers creepers! This is spooky!"

"Calm down, Artemis," said Luna.

"Woah, it's the moon! Look how shiny it is!" cried Artemis. "I see the rubble of the Moon Kingdom, how beautiful!"

"This will be a great learning experience for you guys," said Minako. "You can watch how actual fighters get things done."

"Yes," said Tuxedo Mask, but he had other plans.

"Whelp, this is it!" said Sailor Moon. "This is the planet that the crystal is on!"

"How do you know?" asked Rei.

"My Moon Wand is attracted to the crystals, just like in the old days!"

They headed towards the planet. The first thing they spotted was a huge building.

It read, "Death Busters Inc."

"Huh," said Minako. "So this is where they come from! I guess they did come from outside of the Solar System!"

"I'll have you know," said Artemis. "That Luna and I fought toe-to-toe with a Death Buster, all on our own!"

"Was it a Heart Snatcher?" asked Minako.

"Not even!" said Artemis. "It was none other than THE Eugeal!"

"Eugeal…" said Rei, trying to place the name. "Was she even a fighter?"

"Yes, she was a great warrior," lied Artemis. "And a formidable foe."

"Says the guy who almost died to Boxy," scoffed Usagi.

Artemis was real quiet for a long time.

The rocket landed and the Sailors hopped out.

"Hey, look at that moon!" said Rei. "It's pretty bright…"

"It's getting closer!" cried Minako.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," said Sailor Moon. "Pharaoh 100, Pharaoh 90 and Pharaoh 91's older brother."

Pharaoh 100 made incoherent mumbling.

"Let me handle this!" said Tuxedo Mask, leaping out of the ship.

"No no no no no no!" yelled Sailor Moon.

But Tuxedo Mask kept charging with all he had.

Rei thought fast and shot an attack that flew past him and killed Pharaoh 100 before Tuxedo Mask got fried.

"Huh?" said Tuxedo. "Did I win?"

"Yes," lied Sailor Moon. "We were wrong, you are useful!"

But Tuxedo Mask saw right through her and hung his head sadly. He hopped back on the ship.

Luna and Artemis rubbed his back with a paw.

"There there," they said. "Welcome to the club."

"Anyway," said Sailor Mars. "Let's go get this crystal."

They approached it and the Moon Wand started beeping faster.

"I think we're standing on it," realized Sailor Moon.

They looked down, and they were standing on a huge yellow crystal.

"How we gonna pick this up?" asked Minako.

"Meh, I could probably levitate things now," figured Sailor Moon.

She started to lift it, but suddenly, a monster leapt out.

It was Super Greg! In one hand, he had a protractor, and in the other, a pair of scissors.

"Me GREG!" he shouted. "Me KILL!"

Greg tossed his pair of scissors at the rocket ship, and it exploded.

"NO!" cried Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo! Luna! That other cat!"

Minako shot her a glare.

"Not to worry," said Tuxedo Mask with two cats on his shoulders. "I am here!"

"Didn't we tell you to wait in the rocket ship?" said Rei angrily. "Wait I'm sorry, good thing you didn't."

"Hmm," said Tuxedo Mask. "Alright, let us handle this."

"No, NO!" said Sailor Moon. "Just let me fire my attack!"

"Nope!" said Tuxedo Mask, leaping at the beast.

Minako leapt up and threw him to the floor, because she had superior speed.

"Stop that!" she said. "You're going to get yourselves killed! Right, Artemis?"

She turned around and saw Artemis charging the beast's foot.

She summoned her Love Me Chain and reeled him in.

"STOP IT!" she shouted.

Sailor Moon fired her best attack.

But by rule of the Youmas, it wasn't weak enough, and dodged.

"NO!" she cried. "I knew I should have waited! Now we'll have to wait through this whole animation again!"

The beast was getting angry.

He spawned 300 protractors and 300 scissors, and fired them like a machine gun.

Rei and Minako took to the skies, and blasted them out of the air.

Sailor Moon leapt up and tackled the huge beast to the floor.

But it extender its protractor hand from the ground, and grabbed her like a claw machine.

"HEEEELP!" she yelled.

"I'll save you!" cried Tuxedo Mask.

"NO!" said Rei. But she was too busy blasting protractors out of the sky, and Tuxedo Mask slipped right past her.

He pulled out a rose and put all his power into it.

It had little to no effect.

"I'm just getting warmed up," he said.

"Quick!" said Luna and Artemis. "Toss us at the beast!"

Super Greg heard their shouts, and turned to them.

He shot his protractor hand with Usagi in it.

"Oops!" he said.

Tuxedo and the cats would have met their maker, had it not been for Rei.

She flew in and punted them out of the way.

"Stop getting in our way!" she yelled.

"NEEEEVVVEEEEERR!" yelled Artemis. He went to charge again, but Rei froze him in his place with a voodoo paper.

She did the same to the other weaklings.

"Now stay put," she suggested.

Just to be safe, Venus wrapped them in a Love Me chain and put a lock on it.

"Now for the real fight," said Venus.

The three Sailors began exchanging blows at top speeds that none of the others could even see.

"We have to get out of this!" said Tuxedo Mask. "They need our help! We can't see them since they're moving faster than light, but I'm sure they're in great danger!"

Tuxedo Mask bounced up and down anxiously.

"Quick!" he said. "Reach in my pocket! I have a sharp rose to cut us out!"

Artemis used his mouth to pull a rose out of Tuxedo's back pocket.

He slowly cut open the Love Me Chain.

Once they were free, they decided to give it all they had.

Luna and Artemis transformed.

"Alright, enough playing around! It's time to give it 100%!"

Tuxedo Mask was kind of angry. "Why didn't you transform sooner?! We might have actually contributed!" he lied to himself.

"Can it, no transformation boy," scowled Luna.

"Tuxedo Mask is a transformation! And I also have Endymion form, but that doesn't really do anything."

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Artemis.

They all leapt at the beast, forming an attack triangle.

"Tuxedo Mask, no!" cried Usagi.

But it was too late.

Super Greg backhanded them with his protractor hand, and they were launched into space.

While he was distracted, Sailor Moon shot her attack and finished him off.

The monster toppled. It was no more.

They grabbed the crystal.

"I guess those three kind of helped," mused Rei. "But not really."

They spent 12 days repairing their spaceship. They took off to find Tuxedo Mask and his cat cronies stranded in space.

"There they are!" said Sailor Moon as they spotted Tuxedo Mask and his cat cronies hurdling towards a random sun. They were still unconscious.

The rocket extended a hook and reeled them all in.

Sailor Moon splashed water on their faces until they came to.

"What do you think you were doing?" she demanded. "This is season 6! You have no place here! Don't you remember season 5, Tuxedo? You tried to fight the first opponent you saw, and were taken out of commission the whole season. You're lucky that didn't happen this time, but it will if you keep at it!"

"I understand," lied Tuxedo Mask sadly.

In his inner monologue, he was thinking of ways to get stronger but without actually putting in work. "I must protect Sailor Moon!"


	27. Episode 27: The Note

Sailor of Destruction, Wheesh, and Jadeite continued their search through the cosmos.

"Check the map again!" commanded SoD.

"I'm checking it!" cried Jed. "It should be right here!"

"Let me see that!" she said, ripping it out of his hands.

She examined it for two seconds and then crumpled it up.

"This map is wrong," she said. "Wheesh, make a new one! A better one!"

"I'm using my radar as we speak," said Wheesh. "It seems to be malfunctioning."

After circling the Death Busters planet 20 more times, they decided to take a rest on a large object.

"Hmmmm," said Sailor of Destruction thinking hard about their next move.

"Hey," realized Wheesh. "What happened to those other two that were travelling with us?"

"I let them go," said Kusakabe. "After they were bested by Jadeite, I realized there's no more use for them on this mission. But I might find use for them later."

"Wowee," said Jadeite. "Everything's happening so fast."

Sailor of Destruction spawned a new map, and then crumpled it up.

"What's going on?! These maps were right the first six times, but now every map is saying that the last Super Rainbow Crystal is right here! But that can't be right, we'd sense it by now!"

"Actually," said Jadeite. "Wheesh hasn't trained me on how to sense power levels yet."

"Oh," said Kusakabe. "Wheesh, go teach him right now."

They climbed out of the spaceship.

"Huh, what's this thing we're parked on anyway?" Jadeite asked. "It looks like… the corpse of a huge blob monster!"

"Oh, that's just Pharaoh 100," said Wheesh. "We probably landed on it. That's why it died."

"Ah," said Jed.

Wheesh and Jed flew down to the main planet.

"We need to find a good open space to train in," stated Wheesh.

"How about this Rainbow Crystal shaped crater?" asked Jadeite.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" cried Wheesh. "SoD! GET OUT HERE!"

But SoD was too busy moping. She missed the good old days when she was trained by Wheesh.

"Maybe I should pretend to lose my memory," schemed SoD. "She'd have to teach me everything from scratch, and forget all about that Jadeite guy!"

"KUSAKABEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Wheesh.

"WHAT?!" growled Sailor of Destruction. She floated over to where Wheesh and Jadeite were standing.

"Doesn't this crater look oddly shaped?" asked Wheesh.

"I wouldn't know," said Kusakabe. "I'm not a big fan of craters myself."

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "Hey, what's this?"

She picked up a note from the center of the crater.

It read, "GG, Artemis wuz here! I did fite all by me self! Better luck next time, SOD! P.S. Tell it to the New York Times!"

"Tell it to the New York Times?!" cried Wheesh. "What does that mean!?"

"Wait, there's a signature," said SoD, looking at the note.

But in fact it was just a paw print. That was Artemis's way of signing.

"This is maniacal!" cried SoD. "Getting one crystal so that we can't complete the super silver crystal! Much cheap! Very bad sportsmanship!"

"Calm down," said Wheesh.

"Yes," said Jed.

Kusakabe was so mad that she slugged him at max power, and he was launched into space.

However he was not killed by the blow, and this disturbed Kusakabe.

Wheesh nodded and admired how his training was coming along.

He flew back to the planet.

"Oooh, that was a good one," he admitted.

Kusakabe was mad but she didn't know how to express it.

"The Sailors will pay dearly… for this!"


	28. Episode 28: Hiding

"Now then," said Momoko-chan. "Where do we hide this huge yellow rock?"

Minako thought for a long time. "In a pile with other huge yellow rocks!"

"But where will we find that?" asked Momoko.

Minako sighed. "You ruin everything, don't you Momoko?"

Momoko frowned.

"What if," said Usagi. "We paint the rock, with camouflage! That way no one will ever spot it!"

"Ah, I see!" said Momoko giddily. "Like paint it shades of green and brown and throw it in the jungle!"

"Not exactly…"

* * *

"Mmm," said Rei, admiring their craftsmanship.

Sitting in the middle of a national park stood the giant Super Rainbow Crystal.

Its upper-half was painted light blue, with clouds drawn on, while its bottom was green, with grass and flowers painted on.

"Wow," said Minako. "It's like staring at empty space! We'll have to make a map, or else we'll never find this again!"

"Yes," agreed Usagi. "And it's all thanks to that season one crystal carrier artist girl, whose name cannot be mentioned. Good thing she wasn't important enough to die with the rest of the humans!"

"I never met these people," said Momoko. "But she was a nice girl."

"Whelp, let's head home," said Rei. "A job well done!"


	29. Episode 29: Tuxedo Mask

Tuxedo Mask and his two stray cats, Luna and Artemis, climbed the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Why are we going here?" asked Luna. "We saw Grandpa die before our very eyes!"

"You have to have more faith in him," said Mamoru with a light smile.

They entered the shrine.

"Oh ho ho!" said Grandpa, in the flesh.

Luna and Artemis leapt back as if they saw a ghost.

"You… you died!" cried Artemis.

Grandpa shook his big bulbous head, sending a gust of wind that toppled the kitties.

"That's exactly what I wanted our foes to think! It all started back at the night at the arcade, when we had a meeting to become more relevant. After my conflict with Jadeite, he shot a wave taking out everyone there except for you two, who were too short to get hit by it. However, I survived the blow, and resurrected Chad with my resurrection punch. But that's not where the troubles ended. A couple days later, some strange little girl entered my temple in a Sailor costume. She demanded to see my daughter, and I was going to let her! But she attacked me anyway. She killed Chad, and this time I couldn't resurrect him. However I survived by stopping my heartbeat for five whole minutes so the girl thought I was dead and moved on. That's when I willed my heart to start beating again, stood up, and walked away."

"Wow," said Tuxedo Mask, applauding.

The cats would have applauded too but their suction paws would have got stuck together.

"Now why have you come to me, Mamoru-kun?" asked Grandpa.

"We need training," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Aha!" said Grandpa. "Say no more! I taught Chad everything he knew before he died! I was just searching for a new pupil!"

"Good," said Chiba.

Grandpa ripped off his robe, revealing his battle leotard. "Now come at me, with everything you have! All three of you!"

"I don't think you have enough strength to handle us," scoffed Tuxedo Mask. "You lost to Zoisite, if I recall."

"As did you, young man," said Grandpa.

"How do you know that?!" demanded Tuxedo Mask.

"I saw it in the fire," said Grandpa. "Now let me go fetch some tea!"

Grandpa turned around to get tea, but after taking two steps, he spun around and charged.

Mamoru didn't have time to transform and was sent to the ground with one chop.

The cats leapt at GPa without transforming, and they both suffered similar fates.

Grandpa shook his head. "You have a lot to learn."

* * *

It had been several days since Luna, Endymion and Artemis started their training with Grandpa, and they were already feeling the improvements.

But everything went bad when Nephrite from the Dark Kingdom showed up one day.

"Well, well, well," said Nephrite. "If it isn't my old pal, Tuxedo Mask!"

Luna and Artemis growled.

Mamoru held his hand up. "No, cats. He's my opponent."

He transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

Luna and Artemis nodded. "Good, he transformed before the fight this time. He's learned a lot."

Grandpa stood inside the temple, watching from his window. "I hope he's ready."

He wasn't ready.

Tuxedo Mask charged at the speed of light, but Nephrite dodged at the speed of light and delivered a strong left hook.

Tuxedo toppled to the floor, but stood back up.

He threw a barrage of roses, but Nephrite blocked them with his two hands, and they bounced off like they hit a wall.

Tuxedo Mask was starting to sweat.

Nephrite started chanting to himself. "I call forth the power of stars!"

"NO!" cried Tuxedo Mask.

Nephrite shot a large projectile, and Tuxedo Mask took to the skies.

Nephrite took this opportunity to take to the skies as well.

Tuxedo Mask threw several blows, but none of them landed.

He went for all or nothing and threw an overhead hammer punch.

Nephrite blocked it with his arm, and retaliated with a powerful punch to his gut. He threw several punches and kicked Tuxedo Boy to the ground.

Tuxedo Mask tried to crawl to his feet, but was too weak from the impact with the ground. Nephrite was still above him, and shot a meteor blast down and onto his laying torso.

There was a large explosion that created a huge crater, and sent the cats flying.

Grandpa shook his head and closed the blinds.

Nephrite landed in the crater beside Tuxedo's brutally bashed corpse. He spawned a sword and raised it above Tuxedo's head.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said with little remorse.

But Tuxedo Mask had a burst of strength, and extended his cane to block Nephrite's sword.

"I'm no Zoisite," said Nephrite. "This won't work on me!"

Tuxedo Mask was getting overpowered quickly.

Tuxedo's rod snapped in half and the sword quickly flew towards his throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Grandpa.

Suddenly he was behind Nephrite, and threw a powerful kick to Nephrite's neck.

But it had no effect.

Nephrite turned around. "You wanna go old man?"

Grandpa pounded his chest. "Let's go! Ho ho!"

Nephrite charged, and so did Grandpa.

Grandpa thought he was winning when he knocked the sword out of Nephrite's hand.

But after the first two seconds, Nephrite started trying, and tossed Grandpa to the floor.

Grandpa tried to distract him by flirting with him, but Nephrite lifted his hand and shot a dark blast.

Grandpa stopped his heartbeat, and Nephrite checked his pulse.

"No pulse," considered Nephrite. "But just to be sure…"

He fired up another blast.

Grandpa realized it was all or nothing, and leapt onto Nephrite's back so that Nephrite could not reach him.

But Nephrite threw himself backwards into the wall, ending Grandpa forever.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "He was my sensei!"

He leapt at Nephrite, but Nephrite blasted him to the floor and he was sent back into his base Mamo form.

"That's it!" said Artemis. "Let's double team em', Luna!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," said Luna. "Let's wait for the Sailors! If we're lucky, maybe we'll make it out of this one!"

Luna called the Sailors on her communicator, and they said they were on their way.

"That's good enough for me," said Luna.

She went to leave, but Artemis grabbed her tail with his mouth. "No!" he said. "We have to fight!"

"Fine," said Luna.

They transformed and charged.

Nephrite turned to them and laughed. "Ahhahahahaha!"

He shot his scatter-shot attack, and the cats managed to dodge.

"Hmm," said Nephrite intrigued. "They must have gotten stronger!"

"Heck yeah we did!" said Artemis, going in for his face.

Nephrite grabbed Artemis by the throat, and grabbed Luna too.

He lit them ablaze in the palm of his hand like Zoisite's letter, and then bonked their heads together.

He dropped them and they sizzled on the ground.

"Tuxedo…" groaned Artemis. "It's up to you now!"

But Tuxedo Mask was out of commission. He was glad that he was the only one who put up a fight for more than ten seconds, and that was good enough for him.

Suddenly a warp hole opened up above Nephrite's head, and Chibi-usa fell down from the sky, followed by Diana the baby cat riding Luna P.

"Hey there, dumb-dumb head!" shouted Chibi-usa. "I'm your opponent! I won't let you hurt my Pa and also crush!"

"No!" cried Tuxedo Mask. "He's too strong!"

"Not to worry," said Chibi-usa. "I fought THE Wiseman! And also, I have eternal form now!"

"Wowee!" said Tuxedo Mask.

Chibi-usa pulled out the rainbow crystal Sailor Moon had in season five, and put it on, transforming.

"Wowee!" repeated Tuxedo Mask. "Alright, you can do it! I believe you!" he encouraged.

"Yes," said Chibi-usa. "In eternal form, I can take out any season oner easily!"

She pulled out her staff. "Pink Sugar BLAST!"

The attack pelted Nephrite with pink hearts, and he was minorly injured.

"Owww!" he said. "That kind of stings!"

But he tanked through it and grabbed Chibi-usa.

"Uhh…" said Chibi-usa. "Pegasus, protect my dreams!"

But Pegasus had died long ago.

"Uh oh," said Chibi-usa.

Tuxedo Mask watched as Nephrite killed his daughter.

"NO!" he cried.

"Haha," said Nephrite. "It's a real shame. Hey look, the Silver Crystal!"

Nephrite pulled the crystal off her brutally bashed corpse. "It's a real shame indeed. If she knew how to use this, I would have been toast! Wait till Queen Beryl and then Sailor of Destruction see this!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tuxedo Mask. "YOU MONSTER! SHE WAS FROM A DIFFERENT TIMELINE! SHE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE REVIVED!"

"Haha," said Nephrite.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" continued Tuxedo. "You… you won't get away with this!"

"I will," said Nephrite. "Because even though I haven't trained for a minute since season one, and you've had all this experience, you'll still never reach my level! You probably haven't even reached Jed's yet, and I'm not talking about him now! You'd be lucky to defeat Zoisite, but you never could! All because you couldn't get another transformation! HAHAHAAHHAAHHA!"

Tuxedo Mask was mad. He was livid. He was more livid than he'd ever been in his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

But something was different. He had an aura that Nephrite had never seen or felt before.

"Uh oh," he said sensing this.

Tuxedo Mask's black hat suddenly began to sparkle and turn gold. His mask underwent this color change as well.

Soon, every black piece of his tuxedo turn gold, even his rod, which spouted a diamond at one end.

His aura grew larger, consuming Chibi-usa's now rainbow crystal in its wake.

His red cape began to flutter in the wind of his sheer energy, and now glowed a goofy purple.

Gold sparkles radiated off of his being, and Nephrite started to shake.

"I think I'll excuse myself, so long!"

But Golden Tuxedo Mask charged faster than any being could pick up, and impaled Nephrite with his diamond encrusted cane.

Nephrite was ended.

Zoisite showed up to gloat. "Hahaha, it was nice knowing you Nephrite!" he taunted.

But Tuxedo Mask sensed his weak power from a mile away. He turned to Zoisite.

"Ready for that fair 1v1?" he asked.

Zoisite examined Tuxedo Mask's gold exterior. "I think I'll pass."

"No," said Tuxedo Mask.

Zoisite teleported away, but Golden Tuxedo Mask tossed a golden rose.

It followed Zoisite through the teleportation stream and ended him.

"Hmm," said Golden Tuxedo Mask. "What to do now?"

He shot a beam reviving the cats, since they were the only ones not dead.

They took in his presence, and fainted.

That's when Kunzite, Prince Demande, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, and Zirconia all appeared and surrounded Golden Tuxedo Mask.

"I knew Nephrite wouldn't succeed," said Kunzite. "So we came to finish the job. Surely you can't take all five of us!"

But he did, with little effort.

He threw five consecutive punches, each one ending a foe faster than any of them could see.

He wiped his hands as the Sailors ran up.

"Where's Nephrite!?" cried Usagi. "Are you injured?! Let me grab band-aids!"

"No need," said Golden Tuxedo Mask.

"WOAH! You've finally gotten a new transformation!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "Good job!"

"Thanks," said Golden Tuxedo Mask. "It only took Chibi-usa dying!"

"NO!" said Sailor Moon. But then she regained composure rather quickly. "At least we have Luna P to remember her by. It's a lot less whiney than her."

"And you have me!" squeaked Diana.

"Meh," said Sailor Moon. "I have mixed feeling about you. I don't know if I can trust you yet."

Momoko was the only one who could sense energy, and Golden Tuxedo Mask's power made her shake in her boots.

"He's strong," she stated in a shaky voice.

"Hmm," said Rei. "According to my readings, he should be around Inner Senshi season two level. Better than before, but still no use to us."

But Momoko shook her head. "He's nearly as strong as me and Sailor Moon in her highest form. Only a couple notches below."

"Then why are you so visibly shaken?" asked Rei.

"I'm not visibly shaken," she lied. "I'm just surprised he has so much power!"

"Mmm," said Rei. "I think you're visibly shaken because he's a couple notches above you!"

"Am not!" cried Momoko. "It's just, people aren't supposed to get this strong without transformations in between!"

"What about you?" asked Rei.

"I'm the exception. I've only had one transformation in my days. But still!"

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Artemis.

"You're still useless," said Sailor Moon.

"Drat!" said Artemis. He and Luna headed home to their dumpster.


	30. Episode 30: Super Beast

Queen Beryl nervously stepped into Kusakabe's chambers. Kunzite followed her ten feet behind.

"Umm… Kusakabe?" began Beryl.

"Call me SoD," said SoD.

"Yes, SoD, my apologies," said Beryl. "I've just been meaning to ask you, well…"

"Spit out!" yelled Kusakabe.

Beryl didn't spit it out. "I… well…. I- umm…."

"If you're asking for that Jadeite guy back, unfortunately you can't get him back. I wish he would go back to you, though… Wheesh hasn't talked to me since she started training him!"

"No, I don't care about him," said Beryl.

"You should," said Kusakabe. "He could crush you with a single glance."

"Jadeite?!" demanded Beryl. "No way! Back in season one, he couldn't even do a pull-up, let alone take on all three Sailor Senshi! I mean, I did see him killing Galaxia and Nehelenia, but those two are featless."

"No," said Kusakabe. "You don't know what featless means."

Beryl was getting mad, but didn't know if she should express it. "Tell it to the New York Times," she said calmly.

"HEY!" screamed Kusakabe. "Where did you pick that up from?"

"I don't know," said Beryl. "It just sounds right."

Kusakabe was suspicious, but didn't know how to express it. "Do you want to die?" she asked calmly.

"No thank you," said Beryl. "I do not want to die."

"Is that what you came to tell me?" asked Sailor of Destruction.

"No…well… yes! But also…"

Kunzite stepped forward. "What she's been meaning to ask is, when will she get to take a spin at things and take on the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes," said Beryl. "Those other two clowns that Jadeite defeated got turns!"

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "That's because they're the only two that are even relatively close to the Inner Senshi as of lately."

"Nah, nah!" insisted Beryl. "I got a couple tricks up my sleeve that I picked up over the years! Plus, if Jadeite could get that good…"

"Grrr, I hate that guy!" growled Kusakabe. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. I just miss Wheesh."

Beryl looked at Kunzite awkwardly. "Alright, we should get going."

"Wait," said Kusakabe. She had been won over by Beryl's comparison to Jadeite. "You can have your turn. There's no reason to sit around and do nothing while we wait for WHEEESH to stop training Jadeite and make a map of where to find that last crystal."

"K," said Beryl, taking off at the speed of light.

"Goodbye, and thank you for your time," said Kunzite.

Queen Beryl and Kunzite retreated to Beryl's quarters.

"So what's the plan?" asked Beryl.

Kunzite face-palmed. "You mean you didn't have one before asking Kusakabe for a turn?"

"Watch it," warned Beryl. "Hey, I got a plan!"

Kunzite was all ears.

"You head out and take on all five Sailors at once!"

"Actually, there's only three Sailors now," said Kunzite.

"PEEERFECT!" said Beryl. "That will be even easier!"

"Well actually," said Kunzite. "There's actually four. Sailor Sun."

"Wow," said Beryl. "Good thing she wasn't around during our time."

"Yes," agreed Kunzite. "So as you may predict, I won't be able to take them all on!"

"Why not?" asked Beryl. "Didn't it go well the last time? You never reported back to me to tell me how it went!"

Kunzite scratched his head. "Not very well, m'queen. And that was five season ago. I have been dead, so I was not able to train. And they've gotten many power-ups since then."

Beryl scratched her chin. "Well I'll be a son of a gun. Then what do we do?"

"Hmm," thought Kunzite. "Remember that time you sent incompetent Mamoru Chiba to collect all the rainbow crystal holders?"

"Yes," said Beryl. "Except for the part about Mamoru being incompetent. He was a loyal team member till the end."

Kunzite was going to argue, but he knew there was no point. "Well, that would have been a great success had Mamoru Chiba not been so incompetent. What if you send me to finally complete the task?"

"You don't mean…" said Beryl. "Collecting all the rainbow crystal holders and turning them into that Super Beast?"

"YES!" said Kunzite. "That's exactly what I mean!"

"Good idea!" said Beryl. "Hahahahaha, Beryl returns to the spotlight!"

"Hmm," said Kunzite.

"You know what you should do?" considered Beryl. She wouldn't have recommended this in the olden days, but she had learned a lot since her demise. "You should get Nephrite, Zoisite, and Ja—never mind, just Nephrite and Zoisite, to help you collect them faster!"

"I can't," said Kunzite sadly. "They're still in Otherworld after getting killed by Golden Tuxedo Mask."

"All these names," she said, rubbing her head. "What is Otherworld?"

"From Dragon Ball Z," explained Kunzite. "The realm of the dead."

"Why'd you get revived, but not them?" asked Beryl. "I heard you took the dive as well."

"Wait a minute, why did I just explain that to you if you seemed to know what happened?"

"I knew what happened, not why you got revived but not them," said Beryl shaking her head.

"Oh," said Kunzite. "I'm not sure. I think Kusakabe just thought to revive the five that attacked Mamoru after he transformed. She must not have known about the others. I tried to tell her, but-"

"Did you say Mamoru?" asked Beryl.

"Yes," said Kunzite. "We've been talking about Golden Tuxedo Mask and incompetent Mamoru this whole time."

"Mmm, he's a hunkster," said Beryl. "Almost as hunky as that Jadeite guy."

"WHHAAAT?" gasped Kunzite. But Beryl did not acknowledge having said that so he let it drop.


	31. Episode 31: Against the Super Beast

"Man I hate having to do this work," said Kunzite sadly. "I wish I had humans to do my dirty work."

Kunzite knocked down Reika and absorbed her into his black crystal.

"Easy does it," he said. "Four down, three to go."

Kunzite knocked down that artist and absorbed her into his black crystal.

"Easy," he repeated. "That Mamoru Chiba must have been a real goofball!"

Next he knocked down Boxy the Priest in the middle of a sermon.

"Here ye, here ye," said his replacement stepping to the stand.

* * *

"Guys, guys!" exclaimed Luna, leaping atop Momoko to get in view of the Senshi.

"Watch it," said Momoko.

"Guys, remember the Rainbow Crystals?"

"No," said Momoko.

"No," said Minako.

"Vaguely," said Rei.

"Yes, well, Kunzite is going around collecting all the carriers again!"

"Man those people are real burdens," said Sailor Moon. "How do you know it's not Nephrite or Zoisite?"

"The Sailor of Destruction wouldn't have noticed that they died in battle so she would not have revived them yet," stated Luna confidently.

"Let's go gang," decided Sailor Moon.

"Let me get Artemis," said Luna.

"No no no," said Sailor Moon. "How about you two sit this one out? You remember what happened the last time you faced off with Kunzite?"

"We're stronger now!" insisted Luna.

Sailor Moon just shook her head. They left, leaving Luna in the dust.

Tuxedo Mask watched out his window as they left. "Haha, I already took that guy down a few days ago. Amateurs."

Luna recruited Artemis and they took off after the warriors.

* * *

Kunzite stormed the Hikawa temple, but no one was home.

"Hmm," said Kunzite, tripping over Chad's corpse.

"Hmm," he repeated.

Suddenly, two feral black birds charged down from the sky.

But Kunzite roasted them and put them on a shish-kabob.

"Mmm," he said.

The crows were down but not out.

Phobos weakly reached for Deimos. "We can't… let him invade the temple!"

"Yes," said Deimos weakly. "We have to… take our true forms!"

"Hey," said Kunzite about to put the kabob in his mouth. "How are you guys still alive?"

Just then, Deimos and Phobos formed a transformation pen in their beaks.

"Crow Crystal Power!" they squawked.

They turned into Lead Crow people, and charged Kunzite.

They threw many punches, but Kunzite was too swift.

They shot their best attacks, but Kunzite absorbed it in his forcefield, and shot it back at two times strength.

The crow women were no more.

"A valiant effort," Kunzite laughed. "Now where's that old man?"

* * *

The Sailors had gone all over town, not knowing which crystal holders had already been absorbed. It turned out everyone but Grandpa had, so they rushed for the temple.

"Hey wait a minute," said Sailor Sun. "I can sense powers. He's at the temple!"

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon.

They dashed up the steps.

* * *

Kunzite was at a loss.

"What's going on here?" he demanded in confusion. "Grandpa must have passed or something! Now what?!"

The Sailors reached the top of the staircase.

"Hey, you!" yelled Sailor Moon. "How dare you kill innocent critters like those crow people!"

"Umm… Sailor Moon? Kunzite teleported away while you were talking," explained Rei.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon. "Where'd he go?"

"Not far," said Sailor Sun.

"Hmm," said Minako. "Let's not make that mistake again!"

"Guys, I've pinpointed his location!" exclaimed Momoko. "He's atop the Tokyo Tower!"

"Hurry!" shouted Minako.

They scaled the Tokyo Tower.

Kunzite stood at the very top. "Hmm, what to do?" he wondered. "Standing on tall buildings usually helps me come up with plans, but… Wait a minute, there's nothing in the Nega-rulebook that says the Rainbow Crystal holders have to be alive! I can just use Grandpa's corpse!"

"YOU FIEND!" shouted Sailor Sun, leaping at him.

Kunzite teleported away, and Sailor Sun went hurdling off the Tokyo Tower.

If it wasn't for her endurance, she would have died.

"Drat!" said Rei. "Now we chased him all the way up here for nothing! This is like a bad game of cat and mouse!"

"D'awww," said Sailor Moon. "Tell it to the New York Times."

* * *

Kunzite arrived at Grandpa's tombstone.

"Not very fancy," he noted.

"Aha!" said Luna, flanked by Artemis. "We've got you now!"

"Well, well, well," said Kunzite. "It looks like the kittens are out without their mittens."

Luna gasped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Artemis. "You take that back, you… you…"

Artemis was shaking with fury. Luna's eyes were smoldering.

"I bet you're wondering how we found you!" shouted Luna.

"Not really," said Kunzite. "I don't talk to cats."

"You just did, wiseguy!" shouted Artemis.

Kunzite was taken back, but he didn't let it show.

"Well, I'll tell you how," said Luna. "After Grandpa's first apparent death where his ashes were thrown in the river, it turned out those were actually Chad's ashes. That's why he was able to come back to life after stopping his heartbeat, and fight toe-to-toe with one of your greatest warriors, Nephrite!"

"Nephrite is weakling," said Kunzite.

"As if!" yelled Artemis coming to Nephrite's defense.

"Anyway," continued Luna. "After Grandpa sacrificed himself to save his pupil so that he wouldn't make the same mistakes he did with Chad, he was buried in this very graveyard. And thus, because you needed his body, we knew you'd be here."

"How cute," said Kunzite. "The kittens are out without their mittens."

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN?" howled Luna.

Kunzite shot lightning at them, but they were ready.

They sidestepped rapidly and dodged the blow.

"Oh, you're scarin' me!" said Kunzite.

Luna transformed into Super Luna, and Artemis charged in his base.

"Artemis no!" yelled Luna.

"REDEMPTION!" howled Artemis, hooking onto Kunzite's cape and not letting go.

Kunzite spun around, and Artemis was flung into a gravestone.

The gravestone fell over, crushing everything except for his neck and head.

"AHHHHH, LUNA!" he cried. "AVENGE ME!"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Luna. "I WILL AVENGE YOU! I WILL REDEEM US CATS AND PROVE WE'RE ABLE TO FIGHT JUST AS GOOD AS HUMANS! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kunzite threw an energy blast, but Luna tanked it and kept charging.

She was now sporting a wild silver aura, and threw a wild head-butt to match her aura.

Kunzite stumbled backwards.

"She's strong! Surprising."

Luna went in for another round, which was her mistake.

Kunzite got his bearings fast, and backhanded her into a pond. She skipped across it like a skipping stone and suffered a similar fate to Artemis.

They were both down but not out. They passed out.

Kunzite pulled out his black crystal and pointed it at Grandpa's grave.

"HEYYYYYY!" screamed the Sailors rushing in.

"That was dirty trick, luring us to the top of the Tokyo tower and then teleporting away!" shouted Rei. "We won't let you take Grandpa's corpse and use to make a Super Beast!"

"Too late," said Kunzite. He absorbed Grandpa's corpse and created the Super Beast.

"RRRRAWWWWR!" roared the Super Beast, springing to life.

"This will be easy," said Golden Tuxedo Mask, inferring that since it was a season oner, it would be weak.

It socked him in the face, sending him right into his base.

"NO!" cried Golden Tuxedo Mask. "This was going to be my first fight alongside the Sailors!"

"You're all goners!" taunted Kunzite.

"They're not idiots, Kunzite," said Mamoru. "They might not look tough, but when push comes to shove, Sailor Moon is tougher than any she-lion!"

Kunzite blasted base-form Mamoru.

"Haha, that's for killing me, and all your bullshit in season one!"

"You fiend!" howled Sailor Moon.

Minako and Rei were angry.

"Venus Super Love-me Chain!" shouted Eternal Venus.

"Mars Super Fire Ignite!" shouted Eternal Mars.

Kunzite put up a forcefield and blocked the attacks.

"STILL?!" howled Mars. "We're eternal!"

"Tell it-"

"Don't you dare!" howled Artemis weakly.

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Kunzite.

Artemis finally transformed and burst through the gravestone that was on top of him.

He charged Kunzite and Kunzite leapt for safety.

"Woah there, kitty."

Kunzite teleported away, knowing his job was done.

Artemis face-planted and was knocked unconscious once more.

"Haha, that guy's gone, so it looks like our trouble is over!" said Momoko.

That's when the beast grabbed Momoko in its big meaty claw.

"AHHHH!" cried Momoko. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

It looked like the end for Momoko.

Venus half-heartedly fired an attack at the beast, but nothing happened.

"AHHHH!" repeated Momoko as she was squeezed like squeaky toy.

Suddenly the beast dropped her and let out a yelp.

A golden rose had collided with its other big meaty claw.

Golden Tuxedo Mask stumbled to his feet.

"What's going on?" asked Minako. "My attack had no effect, but Tuxedo's did!"

"Hmm," said Sailor Moon. "The beast must have a weak point!"

"Nah," said Momoko, panting for breath. "It's just… that GTM was stronger and thus actually able to do damage."

"D'ah," said Venus.

"Heh heh," said GTM/Golden Tuxedo Mask.

"Comin' atcha!"

He leapt at the beast with his rod, but it backhanded him to the floor.

"Oww," he said falling into his base again. "I really need to conserve my power!"

Rei wasn't going to let some two transformation guy beat her.

She charged the beast, but Momoko charged faster.

Momoko threw a swift upper-cut, dazing the beast.

But it socked her in the gut, and hit her with a meteor smash, sending her six feet under.

Only her short legs were sticking out of the ground.

Sailor Moon and Rei plucked her out like a turnip.

"You hanging in there?" they asked.

But she was out of commission.

"I guess not," said Sailor Moon sadly.

"Alright, it's my turn!"

She fired her best attack. But the beast sprung out of the way like a beast half its size.

"Drat," she said. "It's not injured enough! Alright, inners, it's up to you!"

"Drat," said the two inners.

Minako looked down sadly. "If only Jupiter was here to double team em' with me."

"It's too late to mourn," said Rei. "They won't be missed."

"Alright," said Minako. "I'll distract em', you get up from behind and throw a voodoo magic strip on it."

"KAY!" said Rei.

Minako went up to the beast and shot her worthless attack. "Venus Crescent… ah what's the point."

It did nothing but anger the beast.

"AHHHHH!" it roared.

She ran between its legs, making it turn around. It threw a backhand, tossing her to the floor.

It turned back around just to see Rei flying at it.

She landed her strip, and it was stunned.

"Double stun!" shouted Golden Tuxedo Mask, throwing a golden rose at its heart.

It was double stunned, giving Sailor Moon enough time to do her long attack animation.

"Sparkle Starlight Moon Marriage Hug Slug Majestic Devastating Slug Sprinkle Cupcake Strawberry Shortcake SLAP!"

She shot the blast, but at the very last millisecond, the beast teleported three feet to the left.

"NO!" cried all involved.

"Wait!" realized Minako, the new thinker of the group. "It only has two hands!"

"So?" asked Rei.

"So, it can only throw two backhands! If three people charge, it's a goner!"

"We'll do it!" volunteered Luna, climbing to her feet.

"Me too!" said Artemis.

"And I'll go in for the kill!" said Momoko, jumping up.

"Transform back into Sailor Sun," reminded Sailor Moon.

"Ah, thanks, I almost forgot," said Momoko. "NOW!"

Luna and Artemis both got on separate sides of the beast. They went in for the head-butts.

Sailor Sun charged for the mid.

But the plan backfired. The beast did not even bother to backhand the cats, and Sailor Sun made a sharp U-turn.

However the beast was swift, and shot a beam, and Sailor Sun legged it. She kept running and the beam followed.

They lost sight of her.

"Well then," said Sailor Moon. "Let's do that same plan, but you two flank him instead of the cats so the beast actually bothers with you."

"Yes!" agreed Minako.

"And we'll help too!" said the cats. "Surely he'll have to backhand if it's the Sailor Senshi plus our strength!"

"Sure," said Sailor Moon.

Minako and Rei leapt in from the sides, along with the cats.

Sailor Moon fired her attack from the mid.

But the plan backfired again, and the beast didn't bother to backhand anyone but Sailor Moon's attack.

After it blocked the attack, it backhanded the Senshi and the cats, and they were all tossed out of commission.

Sailor Moon had no other choice but to charge the beast.

She threw a punch, catching it off-guard, and went in for another one. But the beast caught her fist and threw her like a ragdoll, and then shot a beam as she collided with the ground.

She leapt out of the way of the beam, but the beast was right behind her. It got her in a full nelson.

"Darn!" yelled Golden Tuxedo Mask. "I've got one shot at this!"

He threw his diamond-tipped rod like a projectile, nailing the beast in the belly button and crippling it.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

"Don't worry!" said Tuxedo. "I'll stall him until you charge up your attack! I can last at least ten seconds against this guy!"

"OK!" said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask charged with his fists of fury. He and the beast started boxing it out.

But at seven seconds, he lost his balance and was backhanded.

"NO!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I'm almost done the animation!"

Two seconds to the end of her animation, the beast leapt at Sailor Moon.

"NO!" she cried.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sailor Sun, running up and drop-kicking the beast.

It was tossed to the floor.

"I'M BACK!" howled Sun.

The beast started to stand up, but it was bad timing.

Sailor Moon launched the attack, and it was a direct hit.

The beast was no more.

"Good job team," said Tuxedo Mask, who was just in his regular Tuxedo Mask form now. "I don't have enough power to sustain golden transformation at the moment," he explained.

"That's great," said Sailor Moon. "Let's look at the damages."

The looked at the damages, and the inners and the cats were mortally wounded.

"How'd the cats survive?" wondered Sailor Moon.

"That's not important," said Sailor Sun. "The only thing that matters is that they're okay!"

"Didn't you beat them up once?" asked Usagi.

"Maybe," said Momoko. "But that's not important. The only thing that matters is that they're okay!"

"Hahaha," chuckled a voice.

Kunzite appeared with a broom. "Time to pick up the bodies to take straight to Beryl!" he laughed.

"Hey you!" said Tuxedo Mask. "I hear you use humans to do your dirty work!"

"What? NO!" yelled Kunzite. "How did you survive?"

He went to teleport away, but Sailor Moon leapt up and punched him through the teleportation stream.

He was dead before he hit the ground, and then revived by Kusakabe as he hit the ground.

"That was weird," he said standing up, still at the graveyard.

"Hmm," said Kusakabe in his mind. "Queen Beryl's plan didn't go so well, huh?"

"No," said Kunzite. "Hey, while you're reviving people-"

Sailor Moon ran up and dunked on Kunzite. He was killed again, and Kusakabe took the hint and waited a few minutes before reviving him.

He quickly teleported back to their lair as Rei shot a blast at him.

"Queen Beryl," reported Kunzite. "That did not go well."

"D'ah," said Queen Beryl. "Did you try fighting them all at once?"

"Yes," said Kunzite.

"Did you try throwing a huge black crystal, and yelling, 'AHHHHHHH?'"

"No," said Kunzite.

Queen Beryl shook her head. "We'll get our next chance soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoko, Usagi, and Mamoru were tending to the cats' wounds.

Rei and Minako were tending to their own wounds.

Suddenly, the corpse of the beast started to shake.

"Oh no," said Minako. "Time for round two?"

But the beast collapsed in on itself, and the humans that composed it shot out.

"Woah, that was crazy!" said Crane Machine Joe.

"I have to get back to my sermon!" said Boxy.

"I have to get back to those young girls!" said Grandpa.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GRANDPA?!" exclaimed Rei. "You're alive!"

"I was never dead," said Grandpa. "I just stopped my heartbeat!"

"But we buried you?!" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how things would play out as a bystander. Not many people get the chance to watch their own funeral!" Grandpa chuckled.

"Well… I'm just glad you're back," said Rei. "Not that glad, but glad enough. Also the crows died."

"NO!" cried Grandpa. "Now we'll have to get parakeets!"

"D'ah," said Rei.

She embraced Grandpa. "Don't you go stopping your heartbeat again!"

"Ho ho ho," said Grandpa, stopping his heartbeat just to troll.

They started to bury him again, but he climbed out of the dirt.

"Meh, this joke is getting old. Cats, I will see you at 8am tomorrow morning for training. Don't be late!"

"Am I relieved from training?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Grandpa looked at him from head to toe. "For now," he said.

Tuxedo Mask nodded gleefully.


	32. Episode 32: New Beginnings

"I can't believe it," sobbed Rei. "It was bad enough losing him those first couple times. And now he goes and dies again?!"

"There, there," comforted Minako. "Grandpa was getting old anyway. It was about his time."

"I know that," sniffled Rei. "But really I'm just scared that he'll be back again. We're running out of money to afford these funerals."

"At least there's not many guests, so you only have to rent a couple chairs!" soothed Usagi.

"That's true," said Rei.

"Say," asked Momoko. "What'd he die of anyway this time?"

"Unknown causes," mourned Rei.

"Did you check his pulse?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything when he can stop his heartbeat. I checked for two hours straight and his heartbeat didn't come back once, though. He has to be dead," concluded Rei.

"Well, then this is a time of new beginnings," reassured Momoko.

Tuxedo Mask threw a single rose onto Grandpa's tomb. "He was a good sensei."

Artemis shed a tear and Luna cried a river.

"He was a good man," said Luna. "Despite his pervy nature."

"Things won't be the same without him," said Artemis. "Right guys?"

Everyone was gone.


	33. Episode 33: Otherworld

Grandpa walked down the steps into Otherworld, AKA the realm of the dead.

"Home sweet home," said Grandpa. He said hi to all the guards by name.

"Grandpa, not you again," groaned Satan. "Either stay here or stay in the living realm. Stop it with this heartbeat stopping and reviving, it's confusing the Otherworld residents!"

"Yeah yeah," scoffed Grandpa.

Satan grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Do you think you're above me, Satan himself?"

"Yes," said Grandpa.

Satan was angry but didn't know how to express it.

"I choose my own fate!" he told Grandpa.

Grandpa shrugged and continued on his journey.

* * *

The doors on the steel cage death arena slammed shut.

"Hey!" cried Zoisite. "Lemme outta here! Kusakabe will revive me any second, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Tell it to the New York Times!" said Grandpa. "It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Standing by Grandpa's side was Melvin, in his Tuxedo transformation, and Motoki from the arcade, blood-lusted. He cracked his knuckles.

Zoisite gulped. "Hey Satan, are they allowed to do this?"

"Yes," said Satan grabbing his popcorn. "Here in Otherworld, if someone challenges you to a duel, you're forced to carry through with it."

"But I never agreed to it!" said Zoisite.

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Satan.

"What does that mean?!" cried Zoisite.

But he never got to hear the answer, as Melvin charged.

Zoisite was worried but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Zoi!" he screeched, sending an invisible wave, tossing Melvin into the cage wall. He was down but not out.

Before Zoisite had time to react, Motoki came charging with his legendary sucker-punch.

Zoisite blocked it with his palm, and threw a quick jab to Motoki's exposed torso.

"YEEEEOUUUCH!" yelled Motoki, doubling over.

Zoisite leapt into the air and shot a beam.

Motoki had a traumatic flashback, and thought it was over.

But Grandpa leapt in and tanked the shot, with both his arms forming an X.

"Damn you old man!" cried Zoisite. "I'll do what I should have done a long time ago!"

But he didn't have time.

Grandpa sent a barrage of blows his way, and he lacked the space and melee skill to dodge them.

He took several powerful hits, and finally was able to shove Grandpa off him with an invisible wave.

"ZOI!" he panted.

Motoki came in for another hook.

"ZOI!" cried Zoisite, knocking him to the floor with an invisible wave.

"Stop spamming that attack!" howled Melvin. "Satan, tag in!"

Satan pulled out the Otherworld Duel Rulebook. "Hmm," said Satan. "Says here if you use the same attack more than three times in a row, you can't use it for the rest of the match!"

"NO!" cried Zoisite.

Motoki's fist suddenly came flying from behind, and Zoisite was nailed in the back of the head.

He started to panic and tried to teleport out of the closed-cage arena. It did not work.

He took a step back but was already against the cage wall.

Motoki was pushing his luck, and came for another one.

Zoisite spawned a crystal and starting swinging it in front of him.

Motoki took a step back, out of the attack range.

"Back, I say! Back!" cried Zoisite.

Melvin pulled out his toy hammer and charged for the legs.

But Zoisite kicked him in the jaw and he was down for the count.

Motoki decided it was all or nothing and threw himself at Zoisite.

Zoisite slashed him with the crystal and he fell to the floor.

Zoisite fell over against the cage wall, and Grandpa lunged at him like a leaping leopard.

Zoisite extended his arm with the crystal, but Grandpa grabbed the crystal and tried to pull it from Zoisite's hand.

"NO!" yelled Zoisite.

It was a battle of pure strength. Zoisite knew if he were to let Grandpa get the crystal, he was a goner.

He let go of his left hand and shot petals in Grandpa's eyes.

"RRRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Grandpa.

He tanked the attack and was pulling on the crystal with both hands.

Motoki weakly stood up despite his deep wound.

He latched onto the crystal and was also pulling against Zoisite.

Zoisite knew he would lose his crystal in a matter of seconds. He let go, and they went toppling over backwards.

During this intermission, he quickly spawned another one and hurled it at Grandpa.

But Grandpa was quick on his feet like someone half his age, as the limits set by the living realm did not apply to him here.

The crystal flew and nailed Motoki in the heart.

He died then and there, and faded from existence forever.

"WOAH!" said Zoisite. "You mean if you die in Otherworld, you're dead forever?!"

"I'm afraid so," said Satan.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Zoisite.

Knowing the stakes, Grandpa became energized by a wave of bloodlust.

He ripped off his shirt. He pounded his chest and howled like a gorilla.

Zoisite summoned all his power, and shot a fireball with mass strength.

The blast was large enough to fill the entire small cage with fire.

Grandpa had nowhere to run and was burnt severely.

"This isn't good," said Grandpa, crawling to his feet.

Zoisite was panting deeply. "I don't have another one of those in me," he realized.

Grandpa stood weakly to his feet, knowing he was the last fighter. "It's all or nothing," he stated.

"Yes," agreed Zoisite.

Zoisite charged up a beam attack. Grandpa gasped.

"How does he still have enough strength left to do an attack of that caliber?!"

"GOODBYE OLD MAN!" yelled Zoisite.

"Shit," said Grandpa. "Alright friend, you win this round."

Grandpa knew it was time to go, so he restarted his heartbeat.

"HEY, STOP HIM!" yelled Satan.

Satan ran into the cage and Zoisite fired his attack.

But Grandpa faded out of his grasp and back into the living realm.

Satan was hit by Zoisite's attack but suffered no injury.

"GRRRR," growled Satan. "Next time that man shows up, I'll take him on myself!"


	34. Episode 34: White Cat

Kusakabe, Jadeite, and Wheesh sat around the meeting table.

"Let's talk about the elephant in the room," said Wheesh. "In order to crack the code to where this last Super Rainbow Crystal is hidden, we must first identify who this Artemis fellow is who took it."

"Hmmm, Artemis," said Jadeite. "Never heard of him."

He thought about it some more. "Actually, that name… it rings a bell in the very back of my head, but I couldn't tell you for the life of me who it was."

"This is no good," said Kusakabe.

"Hey," said Wheesh. "Maybe we should ask some of the other villains we brought back, who had more experience with the Sailor Senshi. Maybe one of them has heard of him."

"No," said Kusakabe. "They're useless, all of them! There's probably some of them I haven't even brought back to life yet, maybe I should get around to that!"

"There's no rush," said Jed, knowing that Zoisite and Nephrite were still dead.

"Hmm," said Wiseman, entering the room.

"Well, if it isn't the Death Phantom," said Wheesh.

"Who?" asked Kusakabe.

"Who?" asked Jadeite.

"Don't copy me," said Kusakabe.

"I am the Death Phantom, and I serve the Death Phantom," explained Wiseman. "I came to inform you of a useful recruit. It has come to my attention that my old foe, Chibi-usa, has since passed. However, you can revive her as a villain, known as Dark Lady!"

"Dark Lady," repeated Kusakabe, pondering it. "How strong is she?"

"She's one of the strongest in the universe!" lied Wiseman.

"Very well then," said Kusakabe. She revived Chibi-usa as Black Lady.

"Huh?" said Dark Lady waking up. "Oh hey Wiseman, long time no chit-chat."

"Hello," said Wiseman. "Come with me! We have many plans to discuss!"

"Okey doke," said Black Lady.

Wiseman went to leave.

"Wait!" said Kusakabe. "Do either of you know who Artemis is?"

"Artemis," pondered Wiseman. "I heard that name before, but I couldn't place it for the life of me."

"Drat," said Kusakabe.

"When I was little girl I'm sure I knew who that was," said Black Lady. "But right now I have no idea. So long!"

"Well then," said Kusakabe disappointed. "Looks like we reached a dead end."

"Let's hold a meeting, with all our bad guys," decided Wheesh. "If we ask every single person that's ever fought the Sailor Senshi who Artemis is, I'm sure one has to know!"

"It's risky, but we'll try it," agreed Kusakabe.

* * *

"Artemis," stated Kusakabe. She scanned the crowd for any reactions of recognition, but she spotted none.

"I feel like I've heard that before," said many villains. "But when?! But who is it?!"

"It's definitely not one of the Senshi," they eventually came to an agreement.

"Is it an ally of some sort?" asked Kusakabe.

"Definitely an ally," said Koan.

Kunzite stepped forward. "I remember them from the Moon Kingdom. I know a lot of trivial facts about the Moon Kingdom. For example-"

"Can it," said Kusakabe. "You said you know her?!"

"Yes," said Kunzite. "It's actually a he. And it's a cat. A white one."

"A WHITE CAT!" cried Kusakabe. "WE GOT A LEAD!"

"That can't be," said Jadeite, sitting next to Wheesh at the front. "The Sailor Senshi have a black cat!"

"No," said Kunzite. "They have two cats. I fought toe-to-toe with them, actually rather recently. It was only in filler though. However they've greatly improved since my first battle with them back in season one."

"Wait, you said you just fought them?" asked Wheesh. "Where?"

"Uhhhhh…." said Kunzite. "It was at some old guy's tomb."

"Old guy's tomb!" exclaimed Kusakabe. "Now where would we find a tomb?!"

"Well this one was in Tokyo, but I don't recall the exact location," said Kunzite.

"AHA!" said Kusakabe. "The planet Earth! I should have known that's where the cat of the Sailor Senshi lived! Let's send all forces there immediately!"

"Well," said Wheesh. "It took us two weeks to travel to Earth the first time, and this time we'll have to go in the larger spaceship to transport our army. So I estimate about three weeks."

"Very well then," said Kusakabe. "We will start our journey today! Jadeite, man the ship!"

"Okey dokey!" said Jed. He hopped behind the steering wheel and blasted off.

"Wow," said Beryl. "I remember when that guy couldn't even get energy. Now he's one of Kusakabe's top men. Times sure have changed. I guess it's my turn to change."

"Hey," suggested Nephrite who had been revived for the attack. "Maybe you could become a good person!"

Beryl threw a slug but he dodged.


	35. Episode 35: Black Lady

"Hm, what do you wanna do today?" Minako asked Rei.

The two had been spending a lot of time together due to lack of other Senshi, and since Sailor Moon has been busy with Mamoru Chiba.

However, they wanted to see a new face for once, so they headed over to Usagi's house to see if she was home.

She wasn't. She was out with Mamoru Chiba.

"Drat," said Minako.

"Don't worry," said Luna. "I'm here!"

"Greeeeeeat," said Rei.

"Hmph," said Luna. She didn't like Rei's tone and pranced away.

"Minako? Rei? Is that you?" called a familiar voice.

Momoko hopped down from Usagi's rooftop.

"Momoko?" they both asked in shock. "Did you come here to look for Usagi too?"

"No," said Momoko sadly. "I live on the roof here."

"Oh," said Minako. "I didn't realize."

"Yes," said Momoko. "I used to live here to spectate Sailor Mini Moon. Even though she went back to the future, and then also died, I've grown accustomed to this rooftop."

"You don't have a home?" asked Rei.

"Never have, never will," said Momoko sadly. "I was born from the sun, but fled the Sun Kingdom due to its heat. I've roamed the Earth ever since."

"Well, you're always welcome to crash at my place sometime!" offered Minako. "It's pretty lonely since Artemis is usually training at night nowadays."

"What?" asked Momoko. "He will never be strong enough to be useful."

"Beats me," said Minako. "It's some pride thing or something. But how about it?"

"I'm a lone ranger," said Momoko. "I like sleeping outdoors, and sometimes in alleys. But only if I'm homesick."

Rei felt bad for her but didn't know how to express it.

"Wanna come to the mall with us?" asked Rei.

"Really?" asked Momoko. "You both wanna hang out with me, despite me being only 10 years old?"

"Yes," said Minako. "I like you more than Ami already!"

"Gee whiz," said Momoko. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," said Minako. "I like practically everyone more than Ami. The exception being the lesbians of season three, who I was actually lesbian for for a while but got over it."

"Ah," said Momoko. "I thought I was bisexual for a while, until I realized bisexuals are just people trying to act cool."

"I disagree!" disagreed Rei angrily. "In fact, I think everyone is slightly bisexual."

"NOOOO!" said Minako. "Bisexual is just an urban legend."

Rei looked at Minako and frowned. "You're pushing your luck."

Minako shrugged. "Let's head to the mall."

* * *

"OOOH! OOOH!" cried Momoko. "We have to stop in that store!"

"Little Caps R Us?" asked Minako. "Why there?"

Momoko looked up, signaling to her lil' white cap. "I've been wearing this lil' white cap for millennia now. It's time for a new color!"

"Wow," said Rei. "I admire your boldness. But what color will match with your purple hair besides white? Maybe black?"

Momoko shook her head. "How about this one?"

"Looks white to me…" said Rei.

Momoko laughed loudly. "Silly Rei. Look closer! It's cream colored!"

"Ah," said Rei. "That's a nice little cap. You should buy it!"

"I don't have the money," frowned Momoko.

She shoved it in her pocket and left the store.

"Uhh… hey!" said the shopkeeper. "What's going on here?"

"Don't worry," said Rei. "I'll pay for it!"

She paid for it. It was 8 billion yen.

Minako and Momoko had already headed into Hot Topic.

"Heeeeeey!" yelled Rei, jogging up to them. "I had to pay 8 billion yen for that hat!"

"Hrm, is that a lot?" asked Momoko.

"Yes!" said Rei angrily. "I don't know Japanese currency, but even I know that's a lot."

"Sorry," said Momoko. "I'm not good with people."

"D'ah," said Rei. "I can't stay mad at you. Now, if you were Ami…"

"Who is this Ami you keep talking about?" asked Momoko.

"She's just an old Sailor Soldier that's now deceased," explained Minako.

"Ah," said Momoko. "Hey, look at this T-shirt!"

She shoved it in her pocket and raced to the door.

Rei grabbed her arm. "Noooo!" she said. "You can't keep doing this! You have to pay for things, or you can't have them!"

"Things weren't like this in the Sun Kingdom," sighed Momoko.

She put the shirt back and headed for the door.

When Minako and Rei let their guards down she stuffed a cellphone case under her new little cap and continued on her way.

Suddenly, a rogue projectile flew at them, knocking off Momoko's cap and sending the cellphone case flying back into Hot Topic.

"Good job," said Rei. "I always appreciate the acts of an upstanding citizen!"

But then another blast came their way and they had to leap to the side to dodge.

"We should transform," suggested Minako.

Minako and Rei and transformed.

Momoko was distracted looking at a cellphone case kiosk, but then she too transformed.

"Sun Power, Make Up!"

"Haha!" said Wiseman. "I know your identities!"

"So?" asked Rei. "You're a season 2. We'll kill you!"

"You haven't seen my ace in the hole!" yelled Wiseman.

That's when Wicked Lady teleported in.

"Quick!" yelled Momoko. "Cast a seal!"

Rei cast a seal, freezing all the humans so they could battle without civilian interruption.

"That's a neat power," said Minako. "Where'd you get that, Shakuga no Shana?"

"No," lied Rei.

Wiseman threw himself at the pack, and they dodged swiftly.

"You're outmatched, handkerchief boy!" yelled Momoko.

"Venus Love Blast Encircle!" yelled Sailor Venus.

She blasted Wiseman to bits with a thick beam. She destroyed his crystal ball just to make sure he didn't come back.

"Hmm, I can take on all of you!" yelled Black Lady, underestimating their power by miles. She didn't even have Luna P because Luna P never died.

"Wait, you're still Chibi-usa!" cried Minako. "We can heal you! We can bring you back to life on the good side with Sailor Moon's healing wand!"

"Actually we can't," said Rei sadly. "Sailor Moon is not here."

"Well… can't we just call her and wait till she shows up?" asked Minako.

"Enough chit-chat!" howled Black Lady. She fired her Moon Beacon, but nothing happened. She went for the next best thing and charged with her fists.

"No!" cried Rei. "What are we going to do? We can't easily dodge these attacks forever, we'll get tired eventually!"

"Maybe we should knock her out," suggested Momoko.

"I don't think we can," said Rei. "Any attack would obliterate her, even with our fists!"

"Well, we can't hurt her!" insisted Minako. "Maybe we should try fighting her in our base forms?"

"Well then we'd get stomped," explained Rei. "If only Grandpa was here. Or Mercury."

"Don't worry!" yelled Luna, dashing up with Artemis. "We'll be her opponent!"

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Minako. "Finally, some use for you guys! Just knock her out, and we'll take her to Sailor Moon!"

"Got it!" said Artemis. "It's our time to shine!"

He leapt into the air without transforming, but Luna tackled him down.

"We have to transform!" she reminded him.

"Right!" said Artemis.

He transformed, and Luna followed suit.

"Let's double team em'!"

"Yes!" agreed Luna. "Surely from all this training we'll be able to disarm a season twoer! One of the weaker ones at that!"

They both lunged at her face, slashing with their claws.

Dark Lady backhanded them both away with a single backhand, but they both landed on their feet like true cats.

"I'll charge through the middle!" yelled Artemis. "You flank her!"

"Got it!"

Artemis leapt at her with all he had. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried.

She backhanded him.

But Luna got her from behind with a head-butt, knocking her to the ground.

"YOUCH!" she said.

Luna climbed onto her face and went full-force with her claws and fangs.

"GET OFF ME!" shrieked Black Lady.

She ripped Luna off her face and then threw her into Artemis who was coming rapidly for another charge.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Artemis yelled as they went flying back.

They both went back into their base and passed out.

"Wow," said Minako. "They had a chance to be useful."

"That settles it," said Rei. "Sadly there is nothing left to do."

She slapped Black Lady in the face and she was no more.

"Oh well," said Momoko, looting Hot Topic while the seal was still up.

"Cut that out!" yelled Rei, breaking the seal mid-loot.

Momoko was caught red-handed. She got a slap on the wrist because she was only ten.

"Well I've learned my lesson," she lied.

"How are we going to tell Usagi and Mamoru we killed Chibi-usa?" asked Rei.

"We don't," said Minako. "They'll never know she was brought back, and it's better that way."

"Good thinking," said Rei.


	36. Episode 36: Angry Artemis

Grandpa nodded as Luna and Artemis were sparring for their training.

The fight was about even and either one of them could've came out on top.

"Alright, that's enough" decided Grandpa.

Luna & Artemis were panting hard and drenched in sweat.

"Good fight," said Luna extending her paw for a hand shake.

Artemis grabbed her paw but used this opening to toss Luna.

"Good fight!" howled Artemis in victory.

"Cheater!" cried Luna.

She went to charge Artemis but Grandpa put his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"There is no good fights in the real world," he explained.

"Thank you for the advice" said Luna still salty.

"Hey old man!" barked Artemis suddenly.

"That's sensei to you" growled Gramps.

"When are you going to up our training routine?!" he demanded. "For the last couple days we have only been sparring with each other!"

"The best way to train is to gradually improve together at an equal pace," explained Grandpa.

"NO!" screeched Artemis. "We need to get stronger! We will be no use to the sailors at this level at all now. We need to TRAIN HARDER!"

"Artemis calm down!" yelled Luna.

"NO! WE NEED TO TRAIN!" he backhanded Luna.

"We do not condone this kind of behavior in the Hikawa Dojo!" said Grandpa getting mad. "I must ask you to leave and cool down."

"NO!" howled Artemis.

He leapt at Grandpa with his base in full power.

Grandpa knew this was coming any day now so he instantly threw a chop sending Artemis to the floor.

Artemis was paralyzed on the ground.

"What… did you do to me?" he moaned.

"I hit you in a pressure point," explained Gramps.

"Artemis are you ok?" asked Luna hovering over the crippled Artemis.

He threw a quick uppercut knocking Luna down. He sprung up like a cat and leapt at Grandpa.

Grandpa was ready to end Artemis but Artemis transformed and appeared to vanish in front of Grandpa.

Grandpa looked around desperately and saw Artemis charging from behind. He didn't have time to react and was sent to the floor with a headbutt.

Artemis landed with a backflip but quickly pounced at Grandpa's neck ready for the killing blow.

Luna transformed and tackled him out of the air.

"You don't want to do this," said Luna with tears in her eyes.

"I have to!" said Artemis with little remorse.

He charged Luna and she dodged and sent a claw his way. He retaliated with his own claw and blocked it and then leapt into the air. Luna leapt into the air too and they both clashed their heads together making an explosion.

They both landed on the ground and Artemis charged again, Luna didn't have enough strength to dodge because she was still injured from his two sneak attacks from earlier.

Luna cringed as she knew it was the end but suddenly Grandpa ran up and suckerpunched Artemis in the chops with all he had tossing him out of commission.

"Good job" said Luna commending Grandpa.

"It's what I do" said Grandpa


	37. Episode 37: Cool Down

Artemis awoke and found himself staring at Luna, Grandpa, and Diana who heard about the conflict that caused Artemis to be out of commission.

"Artemis, how are you feeling?" asked Luna.

Artemis let out a loud yelp and charged Grandpa.

Grandpa chopped Artemis in the neck and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

"I guess a day wasn't enough for him to cool down," said Grandpa sadly.


	38. Episode 38: An Odd Mission

Jadeite was sitting in Wheesh's private quarters sipping tea.

"Mmm, it's good to be the king," he said.

Wheesh and Kusakabe entered.

"Hey guys, want some tea?" he offered.

Kusakabe walked behind him as if she was about to take some tea.

Then she shot a beam directly through his heart.

"AHHH! OWW!" yelled Jed. "BUT WHY?!"

"Calm down," said Kusakabe. "I need you to do something for me."

"I can't, I'm dying," said Jadeite.

"That's the point," explained Kusakabe. "When you get to Otherworld, I need you to kill the two dead Sailor Senshi so that they fade from existence forever. That way we don't have to risk them getting in our way in case someone tries to bring them back to life."

"Ah, I see," said Jadeite. "But I'll miss you guys when I'm dead," he said sadly.

"Wheesh will bring you back in a few minutes, just get the job done," said Kusakabe.

"Gee, thanks!" said Jadeite. "You should have just told me before sneak attack killing me. I would have liked to go out on my own terms."

Jadeite died.

"Tell it to the New York Times!" said Kusakabe.

"I think he's dead," said Wheesh.

"Alright, good," said Kusakabe. "Bring him back in ten."

* * *

Jadeite arrived in Otherworld.

"Welcome back," said Satan.

"TY," said Jed. "Just like old times."

He strolled up to Makoto and Ami who were sitting at a table playing chess.

"Kill… me!" cried Jupiter.

"Okay," said Jadeite. He killed Makoto and she faded from existence forever.

"NO!" cried Ami. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Ami transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury, and charged with all she had.

"Mercury Bubble BOMB!" she howled.

It did nothing and Jadeite killed her.

He checked his watch. "Huh, that only took 30 seconds. I might as well make myself useful until I'm brought back."

Meanwhile, in the Otherworld auditorium, the humans Jadeite had previously killed were having a meeting.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" said Kenji. "Today we are going to discuss: How to Become Relevant, Despite Being in Otherworld and Thus Having No Effect on the Plot."

"Can I take the stand for a second?" asked Jadeite.

"Sure," said Kenji.

After Jed took the stand, that's when Kenji recognized him.

"HEY, YOU'RE THAT-"

Jadeite killed Kenji, erasing him forever.

"Papa!" cried Shingo.

"Attention all humans," said Jadeite.

However all the humans were mad. They wanted their revenge.

They all charged Jadeite.

"Darn," said Jadeite. "I had a great speech. I was going to invite them all to become Kusakabe's minions! Oh well!"

Motoki ran up and threw his infamous sucker-P.

Jed dodged, and flew up in the air, firing a beam.

Motoki went flying with the beam, and was disintegrated.

"AHHH!" yelled the crowd. "He was the mascot of insignificant humans! You'll pay!"

Jadeite picked out a member of the crowd. He looked Melvin directly in the eyes, and Melvin was no more.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried the mob, fleeing for their existences.

Jed shot a wave, erasing them all.

Jadeite felt himself starting to be pulled towards the living realm.

"I guess it's time to go!" he said.

"NO!" shouted Satan. "I'm sick of you punks coming in here and then leaving right away! I've had enough!"

Satan ripped off his overcoat, and threw a punch.

Jadeite got him by the throat.

"What was that, BIG BOY?"

Satan gasped and tried to produce words, but he could not.

Jadeite held up his other hand to Satan's face.

"Goodbye, boy," he said.

He shot a beam through Satan's head and Satan was no more.

"SHYAAA YAAA!" cried Chad, who was hiding under one of the chairs. "I WANT ME MUMMY!"

"Hmm, looks like I missed one," realized Jadeite. He charged Chad.

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried Chad.

Jadeite picked him up by the head. "Say good-"

Jadeite reappeared in the living world.

"Damn," said Jadeite. "I better keep that a secret from Kusakabe. Although he's just a human, he may become a burden."


	39. Episode 39: Arcade

"I'm bored," said Usagi.

"Save it for the New York Times," said Rei.

Usagi tackled Rei to the floor, and Venus threw herself at them.

Momoko went in for a pile-driver, but Tuxedo Mask picked her up.

"Hey, none of that," he said.

"Let me go!" yelled Momoko.

Mamoru was holding Momoko under his arm.

He dragged Venus off the heap as Rei and Usagi slugged it out.

"It's their battle, don't interfere," he explained.

The battle waged on for many hours.

Finally they all decided to go to Crown Arcade.

"Have fun!" said Grandpa.

"Thank you, Sensei," said Artemis bowing his cat head.

"Hmm," said Grandpa watching out the window. "I'm glad that boy's learned his lesson."

* * *

"What… what is this place?!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "This isn't Crown Arcade!"

She was right. After Motoki and Motoki's sister's deaths, Motoki's wife, Reika, inherited the arcade. It was what Motoki wanted, as he had put it in his will.

She renamed it RIP Motoki Arcade in his honor.

"He will be missed," said Reika when they entered the arcade.

"Yes," said Mamoru. "He was a good friend."

"Reika," said Sailor Moon. "Are you in Japan?"

"Yes," said Reika. "I was in Africa, but then this guy in a prince cosplay put me in a crystal, and when I woke up I was in Tokyo. I spent years saving up enough money to fly back, and that's when Motoki died, and I just decided to stay here since this burden has been put upon me."

"That's sad," said Diana the baby cat.

"Yes baby cat," replied Reika.

"Anyway, let's have some fun!" said Usagi.

"Ooo, you know what I wanna play?" said Mamoru. "Dance Dance Revolution!"

"I'm your opponent!" howled Artemis.

"Now now, Artemis," said Luna. "Remember what we've learned."

"I did," said Artemis. "I've learned to put this fool in his place! Let's tag team em', kay Luna?"

"Yes," agreed Luna.

"Heh heh," chuckled Mamoru. "I can beat a bunch of cats. You don't even have feet, just suction paws!"

The game started, and the cats were faring well.

"Hey!" said Tuxedo Mask. "That's cheating! There's two of you!"

"No," said Artemis. "It takes two paws to register as one foot. If anyone's at the advantage it's you! Our bodies don't even stretch across the board, so if the tiles are too far spaced, there is nothing we can do."

"Hmm," said Mamoru, giving it his all. He was in his tank top and work-out pants, but he was still breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon had begun a duel at the Air Hockey Table.

"Good luck have fun!" said Usagi.

"Oh I will," said Momoko smiling evilly. She lit her paddle on fire with her sun powers, and sent the puck right in the opposite hole.

"Easy," she said.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Sailor Moon. "We're using our powers?"

"What, no way!" lied Sailor Sun.

But Sailor Moon could see through her. However she couldn't use her powers in her base like Momoko.

She had to summon Rei for help.

"Use your voodoo magic," suggested Sailor Moon.

"It's not voodoo," said Rei.

"Tell it to the NYT," said Usagi.

Rei did. She lit the puck ablaze.

"Ouch, my hand!" yelled Sailor Moon. "No, I mean use the slip of paper!"

Rei put the slip of paper on the puck.

"I feel the power coursing through me," said Sailor Moon.

She hit the puck, but it was blocked by Momoko and sent right back in her goal.

"What's going on?" demanded Sailor Moon. "Why isn't it working!?"

"You know it's all just hocus pocus," explained Rei. "We just made up all those good luck charms to scam people!"

"No," said Sailor Moon. "I've seen it freeze people in their places!"

"It's just a slip of paper," explained Rei sadly. "It's all in their head."

"Hmm," said Diana the baby cat. "I don't like this Momoko character."

The next time Momoko fired the puck, Diana slipped under the puck like an insect.

She dragged it into Momoko's goal.

But Momoko wouldn't let it happen. She slammed her paddle down on top of the puck to stop it, and Diana was squashed like a bug.

They all heard a yelp, so they lifted the puck to see a flattened Diana.

"Is she dead?" asked Sailor Moon.

They leaned in close and they heard breathing.

"Phew," they said.

They shot a look at Momoko, and Momoko used the opportunity to get another goal.

They laid Diana in the corner with a napkin as a blanket.

"Sleep well, sweet princess," said the Senshi.

Momoko had been spamming goals, and had it up to 6 out of 7 points on her side.

They knew that 7 would shut down the game.

Momoko fired her last shot.

"That's it!" yelled Sailor Moon.

She transformed, and swatted it away with the Moon Wand.

The puck flew into Momoko's goal so hard that it bounced back in forth within the goal, registering 7 hits and ending the game.

"I win," said Usagi.

Reika was sputtering. "You're… Sailor Moon!"

"Oops," said Sailor Moon. "Oh no, what do we do?!"

"I have an idea," said Momoko. "But only if you say that I won the game."

"But you didn't!" cried Usagi.

"Then I guess I can't help you!"

"Fine," said Sailor Moon.

Momoko pulled out a coconut and cracked Reika over the head.

"She won't remember the last ten days," explained Momoko.

"Wow, you really came through," commended Minako, getting in her first line this chapter.

"Yes," said Momoko. "I'm sorry for cheating."

"No you're not," said Rei.

"You're right," said Momoko.

"Ouch," said Tuxedo Mask walking over. He looked upset, but he wouldn't say why.

"Heh heh," said Artemis, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hey, let's play the claw machine!" exclaimed Minako. "I really want that Sailor Sun plush!"

"Me too!" said Momoko.

"I'll get it!" howled Luna.

She leapt into the claw machine, and climbed up the chute.

She snatched all the plushes she wanted in her mouth, and went to climb out.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, dropping the stuffed animals. "This door only goes one way! I can't get out!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" howled Artemis.

"Hmm," said Rei. "That's what you get for cheating and stealing! You should learn from this, Momoko!"

"I will!" lied Momoko.

"Someone get an employee!" commanded Artemis.

"It looks like Reika is the only one who worked here," said Mamoru.

"Splash some water on her face!" shouted Artemis.

Mamoru woke her up.

"Huh? I hope I'm still in Africa!"

They all shook their heads sadly.

"Hey," realized Reika. "You're the guy who put me in the crystal! You owe me a plane ticket!"

"Drat," said Mamoru. "I knew I should have went as Tuxedo Mask that day!"

Mamoru hit her over the head with a coconut.

"Drat," he said. "I slipped."

"Now what?!" cried Artemis.

Luna was starting to get claustrophobic. They heard her hyperventilating from outside the machine.

Mamoru Chiba threw his body into the machine, knocking it over.

The door broke off, and Luna scampered out and kept running.

"You gotta remember," said Minako. "Luna's still just a cat who got the ability to talk."

"HEY!" said Artemis.

Minako shined a red laser pointer against the wall, and Artemis threw himself at it. He knocked himself out.

They waited patiently for Artemis and Diana to recover, and Luna to find her way back to the arcade.

"I'm sorry about that," said Luna. "My feline instincts kicked in."

"It's okay," said Artemis. "Happens to the best of us."

They decided they had enough of the arcade and walked outside.

Mamoru Chiba spotted something, and pointed it out to all of them.

"Is that an airplane?"

He put on his glasses. "AHHHH! IT'S A SPACESHIP! A HUGE ONE!"

"Oh no!" yelled Luna.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Artemis.

It was indeed a spaceship. A big one. The time of reckoning had arrived.

* * *

Kusakabe was sitting on her throne, and on her right side was Wheesh, and on her left side was Jed.

"We have entered orbit," she stated to the masses.


	40. Episode 40: An Important Question

"Hey," asked Jadeite to Kusakabe. "Why did we take a spaceship when we're all able to teleport right to Earth?"

"You have a lot to learn," said Kusakabe. "The portal that we use to go to Earth can only support a few people at once. When we were sending the colors and such to attack, that was putting a lot of strain on it. There was no way it could have sent our entire army. Thus, we needed the ship to bring everyone here."

"Hmm," said Jadeite. "What about that time Nehelenia brought the entire army of Youmas, and all other season monsters of the week?"

"Monsters of the week are much easier to teleport, because they're not the real villians," Kusakabe answered.

"Ah, no plot holes here!" said Jadeite gleefully.

"Also, Kusakabe likes bringing her throne and refrigerator everywhere," explained Wheesh.

"Watch it," said Kusakabe.

"So should we charge now?" asked Jadeite.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Kusakabe. "We must wait till they make a move, because if we land and open up the hatches, they could attack us before we're ready!"

"Good planning," said Jadeite. "In that case I'll make some more tea."


	41. Episode 41: Fire Away

"What do we do?!" asked Momoko frantically.

"Hmm," said Golden Tuxedo Mask, transforming. "We have to attack them when the ship lands, before they get all the troops out!"

They waited, but the ship didn't land. Instead, it approached them.

"Hmm," said Sailor Moon. "I think they're waiting for us to make the first move."

"Got it!" said Tuxedo Mask. "I'll shoot them straight out of the sky with a giant golden rose!"

"Wait," said Usagi but he was already gone.

He leapt into the air at lightning speeds, and soared towards the spaceship.

"Comin' atcha!" he yelled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a regular sized gold rose.

He shook the rose, and it grew to twice his height.

"HIYA!" he shouted, tossing it with all his might at the ship.

It bounced off the ship and fell down onto Motoki's arcade.

"Drat!" said Tuxedo. "Poor Reika! Alright, that is it!"

He charged directly into the belly of the beast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

Kusakabe and her top two looked out the window.

"He's charging the ship!" exclaimed Jadeite. "Is that Tuxedo Mask?"

"No, Tuxedo Mask wears black," recalled Wheesh.

"Oh well," said Kusakabe. "I can sense his power from all the way up here. Let's shoot him out of the sky! Man the cannon!"

Jadeite skittered over to the cannon. "Fire away!" he howled.

A large trap door opened from the bottom of the ship.

"NO! WAIT!" boomed the Doom Tree.

They launched the Doom Tree directly at Tuxedo Mask.

"OH NOOO!" boomed the tree. "AHHH!"

Tuxedo Mask let out a yelp. He tried to fly away but the tree was too wide and he didn't make it in time.

Him and the tree flew off into the distance.

"There goes Tuxedo," said Artemis sadly.

"He will be missed," said Luna.

"ACK!" yelled Sailor Moon. "They won't get away with this! It's time to shoot our group attack!"

"Planet Power?" asked Rei. "We're missing a couple planets!"

"Hmm," thought Minako. "Where are the outers? They should be on their way!"

"We don't have enough time to wait," decided Sailor Moon. "Let's give it our all!"

"I'll help!" volunteered Momoko. "I'm not a planet, but that doesn't matter, because neither is the moon!"

"Good point!" agreed Sailor Moon.

Momoko, Rei, Minako, and Usagi joined hands.

The cat stood in the middle of the diamond and reached their arms into the sky.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" they all shouted.

They shot a beam directly up at the spaceship. It had no effect.

"Drat, there must be some kind of forcefield!" realized Rei.

The spaceship was getting angry.

Kusakabe fired a beam back this time, about triple the size of their beam.

They grabbed the kitties and dodged, but they were soon engulfed by the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the Sailor Senshi were still hanging in there.

However the same could not be said for about ¼ of Tokyo.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon. "If all our friends weren't already dead, that would have been devastating!"

"It's just good that we came out unscathed," said Sailor Mars.

Momoko started coughing and they turned to her. Her legs had been burnt to a crisp, but her arms were still extended holding out the cats.

"AHHH!" cried Minako. "You're hurt! Bad!"

"Yeah…" choked Momoko.

"Thanks!" said Luna and Artemis hopping out of her hands.

"Darn it cats!" yelled Momoko. "Why'd you guys even come? Now I got taken out of commission trying to save you!"

"Darn," said Artemis.

"Will you be okay?" asked Minako with genuine concern.

"I… don't know…"

Usagi was upset but didn't know to express it. "You're a hero Momoko. Where would we be if the cats had died?"

"With me helping you in battle?" figured Momoko, but she kept it to herself.

Sailor Mars had broken a piece off the remains of Crown Parlor, and placed it atop Momoko like a blanket. "We need you to stay here and get better!"

"Ok," said Momoko.

The ship landed during the confusion.

"Oh, would you look at that," said Minako.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun," said Sailor Moon. "Looks like it's just the three of us, vs. their whole army! Easy does it!"


	42. Episode 42: The Fight Begins

The door of the spaceship opened, and a ramp lowered itself to the ground.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus took their battle stances.

"Luna and Artemis, guard Momoko!" commanded Sailor Moon.

"We can fight too!" yelled Artemis as they both took battle stance.

"I'm not doing this now!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Take Momoko and get out of here, or I'll be forced to take you down right now!"

Luna got Momoko's legs, and Artemis got her hair, and they dragged her away.

"Good thing she's just a pre-teen," said Rei. "Otherwise they wouldn't be able to lift her."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and all eyes went to the ship.

"Sparkle Starlight Moon Marriage Hug Slug Majestic Devastating Slug Sprinkle Cupcake Strawberry Shortcake SLAP!" shouted Sailor Moon, launching her attack at the open door.

It had no effect and she was upset.

Kusakabe, flanked by Wheesh, and none other than Jadeite from season one, marched out.

"Jadeite?!" demanded Rei.

"Who's he?" asked Minako.

"No time to explain!"

"Heh heh," said Jadeite. "Look how far I've come guys!"

"Can it," said Kusakabe.

"Drat," said Jadeite.

"You're embarrassing us," said Wheesh. "Go back in the ship."

"You just made it worse!" insisted Jadeite.

Jadeite fled back into the ship.

"Sailor Moon," said Kusakabe.

"Yes," said Sailor Moon.

"Here's the deal. You can give me the Yellow Super Rainbow Crystal right now, and delay your destruction for two whole weeks, give or take. OR, you can die now, along with another fourth of Tokyo. Perhaps even a third."

"I'll never give you the crystal!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Jadeite told me you'd say that," said Kusakabe.

"Can you explain why he's one of your top men?" asked Sailor Moon. "He wasn't very formidable."

"No, I don't owe you an explanation," said Kusakabe getting angry. "Gimme the crystal!"

"Never!"

"Give it to me!" yelled Kusakabe. "I can do this all day!"

"Never!" repeated Sailor Moon.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND MY ARMY?!" howled Kusakabe.

"You don't have an army!" shouted Artemis, attempting to call her bluff.

"Hey wait a minute, white cat!" shouted Kusakabe. "Look Wheesh, it's a white cat! A white cat that can talk!"

"Artemis?" asked Wheesh.

Artemis yelped. "How do you know my name?"

Kusakabe gasped. "You ARE Artemis! I found your letter. It's why we came to Earth."

"What letter?" demanded Sailor Moon.

Artemis fled.

"Hmm," said Kusakabe. "I don't think I ever got to give a full introduction. I am Kusakabe, the Sailor of Destruction. I travel the universe destroying all who-"

Sailor Moon ran up and threw a punch, but Kusakabe saw it coming a mile away and caught it like a baseball.

"So we're playing it that way," said Kusakabe. "Very well then."

Sailor of Destruction and Sailor Moon took to the skies.

"We have to help her!" yelled Rei.

They were about to leap up in the air as well, when Wheesh turned to the ship.

"CHAAAAARGE!" she shouted.

She teleported away and the huge army of all the bad guys and their monsters from all the seasons poured of the ship like milk.

"Uh oh," said Minako. "Looks like we're in for our own battle!"

* * *

Sailor Moon swung her Moon Tiara Wand in a swatting motion at Kusakabe, who swiftly side-stepped in the sky.

"Is that all you got?" mocked SoD.

Sailor Moon charged with fists-a-flyin', but Kusakabe was only using 60% power whereas Sailor Moon was only powered up to 50%.

Kusakabe dodged her barrage of punches, and threw a quick kick, nailing Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon powered up to 75%. "Now I'm starting to get angry!"

She appeared behind Kusakabe faster than Kusakabe picked up on, and threw an overhead mallet punch, sending her towards the ground.

But before she hit the ground, Sailor Moon shot her special attack, and it hit her inches away from the pavement.

"Easy does it," said Sailor Moon.

The smoke cleared, but Kusakabe was completely unscathed, and was in fact sitting there criss-cross applesauce.

"Mm," she said standing up. "Not bad."

She vanished from thin air, and Sailor Moon looked around.

But when she spotted her flying in from the left, it was too late.

Sailor Moon tanked several powerful blows to the stomach, and a strong uppercut, and retaliated with her own right hook.

But Kusakabe ducked and threw another upper cut.

Sailor Moon was stunned momentarily, and Kusakabe took this opportunity to shoot a blast at close range.

Sailor Moon dropped to the ground like a stone.

"SAAAAILLOOOOR MOOOOOOON!" yelled Rei and Venus, but they were socked by a Youma.

Things were not looking good.

Luna hopped on Sailor Moon. "Oh no," she gasped. "Sailor Moon… is no more!"


	43. Episode 43: Sailor Moon vs SoD

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "What the hell, Luna?" she demanded. "Why would you say that?"

"I couldn't feel your pulse!" exclaimed Luna.

"Your paw is on my breast," stated Usagi.

"Well… I should still feel it!"

"Get outta here!" barked Sailor Moon.

"Hmm, you survived," stated Kusakabe, hovering above the pack. "You would have never lived through that in the form that you first fought me with."

"Watch it," warned Sailor Moon.

"This time, however, you won't survive!"

Kusakabe fired a wild beam down from the heavens.

Luna scampered away quickly as Sailor Moon hopped to her feet.

She reflected the blast with her staff and it flew into the distance, blowing up another fourth of Tokyo.

"Oops," she said. "Hey, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus! You flank her while I go in for the kill!" Sailor Moon commanded.

But Venus and Mars were nowhere in sight. Their faces were lost in the crowd of villains surrounding them.

It appeared that the mob was organized by seasons by now, with the Phages on the front lines and giving them a run for their money.

"Damn!" said Rei.

Sailor Moon knew she had her own battle to fight, and decided to leave them to take care of themselves.

When she turned back to Kusakabe, all she saw was a beam flying her way.

She was tossed into a building but appeared unscathed.

"Alright, that's it!" yelled Kusakabe. "I'm cranking it up to 80%!"

Sailor of Destruction shot a rapid energy barrage of thousands of blasts, and Sailor Moon ran up the building at a 90 degree angle.

Once she reached the roof, she flew at Kusakabe like a torpedo, knocking her off her high horse.

As they plummeted to Earth they exchanged many slugs, but at the last second Kusakabe got her in a pile-driver, and tossed her to the ground before veering upwards.

"Ouch," said Sailor Moon. But before she could recover, Kusakabe tossed a beam into where she assumed Sailor Moon was located in the smoke.

Just to make sure, she fired 10 more beams.

Kusakabe waited 10 minutes but didn't see a body. "Did I use too much power?" she wondered.

Suddenly she was socked across the face by Sailor Moon, with a sucker punch.

"WHAT?!" howled Kusakabe.

That's when Sailor Moon hit her with a mallet kick, and she flew into a dumpster.

Kusakabe blew up the dumpster and spawned a new outfit that wasn't covered in garbage.

"Can you censor when you put on a new costume?" asked Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe was mad, livid in fact.

Within seconds, Kusakabe was inches away from Sailor Moon.

"That was a good warm-up," said Kusakabe. "I've never had to go above 50% before."

"Hmph," scoffed Sailor Moon. "I've never had to go above 20% before!"

"Shut up," said Kusakabe. "The only reason is because you've fought weaker opponents than me. Just luck, I tell you!"

"Tell it," said Sailor Moon.

"nooooOOOOO-" began Kusakabe.

"To. The New York Times."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe, reaching 90%. She had a wild purple aura around her, and tossed Sailor Moon ten feet away.

"Looks like I'll go all out too!" said Sailor Moon. She fired her best attack.

Kusakabe charged her and tanked right through the attack. Once she reached Sailor Moon she socked her in the chops.

But that's just what Sailor Moon was planning. She in fact fired a weaker attack so she could shoot her real best attack at close range.

She charged up her wand, and swung it down to do her attack.

But Kusakabe caught it and held it up.

"NOOOO!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Let me swing it!"

"NO!" shouted Kusakabe.

Kusakabe drop-kicked her and threw many rapid kicks to her torso.

She then threw a sideways jab attack, sending Sailor Moon into peril.

"This isn't good," said Sailor Moon.

Now that she had the space, she fired her actual best attack.

Kusakabe put up her arms in a defensive stance, but chickened out at the last minute and leapt out of the way.

The beam kept flying and blew up a large portion of China.

"Oops," said Sailor Moon. "I hope they don't break their alliance with us!"

China declared war on Tokyo but there was hardly any left.

While Sailor Moon watched this unfold, Kusakabe readied one of her ten ancient techniques.

She chanted random words and then charged directly at Sailor Moon with a strange green aura surrounding her.

Sailor Moon quickly dodged, and kicked her in the chops. She flew backwards, but Sailor Moon was suddenly kicked in the behind.

"What the-?!"

She gasped when she realized the she was surrounded by four Kusakabes.

"HOW!?"

"Hahah," said Kusakabe. "It's one of my ten ancient techniques. I am able to divide my power into up to four beings!"

Sailor Moon let out a sigh. "Phew, I thought they all had your full power! Geez, that's not even that special, I could probably do that at my level."

Kusakabe was mad at Sailor Moon, but madder at herself for blowing her sense of righteousness.

All four Kusakabes charged like lightning. Sailor Moon thought fast and quickly descended down also like lightning, landing on the ground. All four Kusakabes stopped themselves from slugging each other and dove towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shot her attack at them and they scattered. They all appeared in front of Sailor Moon and she back-flipped several paces back, and they all appeared on her four corners again.

The four SOD's started circling her at rapid accelerations. Sailor Moon tried to keep up with them but they soon just became a blur of green light.

The circle closed in on her ready to finish her off. Sailor Moon remembered they were all nerfed versions of Kusakabe and extended her arm with the wand, and consecutively slapped each one of them with her wand as they passed it, stopping the vortex.

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OUCH!"

They were all stunned due to only being like 20% Kusakabe, and Sailor Moon made her move.

She threw an uppercut to the first one, a wand backhand to the second one, an overhead mallet wand to the third, and a horizontal mallet punch to the fourth. They all dropped to the ground in pain.

"This isn't working" said the first Kusakabe.

"I agree," said the second Kusakbe.

"I also agree," said the third Kusakabe.

"I also-" Sailor Moon charged the fourth Kusakabe and she leapt to the side. The other three Kusakabes had no other option but to all fire weakened versions of Kusakabe's beam.

Sailor Moon fired her beam and it quickly overpowered their three beams and the three Kusakabes were turned into light. The light soon gathered at the remaining Kusakabe and she got her powers back as one figure.

"Let's not do that again," Kusakabe said to herself out loud.

Sailor Moon was getting cocky and charged her on foot.

Kusakabe stomped the ground below her, and a stone spike arose from the ground below Sailor Moon. She leapt to the air dodging it, but Kusakabe was directly behind her and gave her the ol' Mallet Punch.

Kusakabe decided to end things now since it was as good time as any and raised her two hands forming a death ball above her head easily the size of a large satellite.

"I have to admit, that you almost got me earlier, but I'm afraid I can't let you crush my dignity anymore, so I'm just gonna end it."

She tossed down the death ball with two hands and Sailor Moon, not knowing what to do, fired her attack from her wand. The blast stopped the ball slightly but it was still hurdling towards her.

She knew that if it hit, that it'd be the end of the planet along with her.

She used all her power to shoot her beam, and Kusakabe used all her power to push the ball forward.

Sailor Moon was at 100% but was unsure of how much power Kusakabe was using.

The beam struggle lasted for 20 minutes and Kusakabe finally got angry and let her death ball fly into space.

8 minutes later it hit the planet Mercury erasing all memory of it with a large explosion that could be seen from Earth.

Kuskabe was mad.

"No one should be able to oppose the God of Destruction this much!"

Sailor Moon was giving it her all, and her power was slowly starting to drain. She was sporting a heavy pant.

"You know," panted Kusakabe. "I haven't met an opponent this formidable before. However, you are not fated to defeat me. The only person who can destroy a Sailor of Destruction is a Sailor of Creation, and there hasn't been one alive since the last one died in the Moon Kingdom raid…"

Sailor Moon felt like she was socked by shock. She didn't quite have time for it to sink in because Kusakabe was still talking and she had to pipe up.

"It's been a fun fight, but it's about time I go 100% power."

"Drat," said Sailor Moon to herself. "I really had hoped she was already at 100% power."

Kusakabe landed on the ground and started powering up.

Her aura was so strong that everyone who can sense power levels was shaking in their boots.

Even the inners who were fighting the villains felt the power coursing through the air.

Everyone paused on the battlefield as Kusakabe reached 100%.

Sailor Moon waited impatiently.

"Maybe it'll be a long transformation, so it'll give me enough time to catch my breath," she hoped.

But almost directly after, the aura vanished and Kusakabe charged Sailor Moon faster than she could even see, and socked her in the chops tossing her around the moon orbit and back to Earth.

She landed creating a large crater, but unfortunately for her, she landed back in the remains of Tokyo and before she could get up, Kusakabe kicked her in the stomach tossing her again.

As Sailor Moon was flying into the distance, Kusakabe appeared next to her, flying at an equal velocity.

She threw 500 consecutive punches on Sailor Moon, and meteor smashed her into the ground.

Kusakabe landed on the ground and crossed her arms.

Sailor Moon was buried beneath the Earth.

"You really thought you'd be a match for the SoD?" she yelled.

Suddenly, an arm sprung out of the ground and nailed Kusakabe square in the chops with an uppercut. She then kicked Kuskabe several feet back.

"That was one mean combo," admitted Sailor Moon. "But if that's the best you got, then this will be easier than I thought."

Kusakabe growled.

"Good," thought Sailor Moon. "If I act real cocky and make tons of bluffs, she'll be intimidated and the anger will interfere with her fighting potential."

But as it turned out, Kusakabe recovered her composure a little too fast and let out a wild chuckle. "NYAH HAH HAH". She was still blood-lusted.

That was when Kusakabe grew another strong purple aura, and started to power up more.

"Hey, wait, what?" demanded Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe let out a loud shriek and then powered up to 110%. It shook the Earth and everyone on it.

"WHAT?!" demanded Sailor Moon.

She was shaking in her boots but had to tough through it.


	44. Episode 44: The Battle Rages On

Kusakabe shrieked at a volume that would shatter any normal person's eardrums.

Sailor Moon decided she wouldn't just sit there and let her transform this time.

She ran up and threw a quick karate chop at Kusakabe's neck, and it was a direct hit. But it had no effect.

Kusakabe shot her a dirty look. She grabbed Sailor Moon's chop as it was still against her neck.

She threw Sailor Moon over her shoulder with a strong flick of the wrist.

Sailor Moon did ten back-flips, and landed on her feet unscathed. But one milisecond later, Kusakabe socked her and threw another sock her way.

But Sailor Moon ducked under it, and threw her own right hook. Kusakabe blocked it with her arm, and threw a left hook, tossing Sailor Moon into a building.

The building exploded, and Sailor Moon shot out of the rubble with a charge like no other.

It collided with Kusakabe's jaw.

"Oww!" yelled Sailor Moon hurting her hand.

Kusakabe got mad, and jabbed her in the stomach. Sailor Moon retaliated with an elbow to Kusakabe's chin.

However Kusakabe retaliated with a backhand, and Sailor Moon fell to the floor.

But right when Kusakabe thought she had her, Sailor Moon threw a quick donkey kick, leaving a footprint on Kusakabe's face.

She sprung up like a spring and threw a punch.

But Kusakabe parried it, and delivered three kicks that only looked like one kick because they were so fast.

"How did she do that much damage with a single kick?!" Sailor Moon wondered in shock. She didn't let it show, however, and spun around in a circle with her fists flying.

Kusakabe only managed to dodge 50% of the punches, and was taken down a notch. She charged right back up and threw an uppercut.

But Sailor Moon leapt into the air. Kusakabe followered her into the air, and they clashed.

They began battling at rapid speeds, and to the few surviving bystanders, it just looked like flashes of light.

"Who's winning?" wondered Artemis, looking out the window of the building they were taking cover in. "I can't see a darn thing!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Luna.

Suddenly, the cats began to hear a ringing sound.

"What... what is that?" demanded Artemis.

They turned to the recovering Momoko, who was now glowing rainbow colors.

"What...?" asked Luna.

"Shut up," said Momoko. "I'm using my solar regeneration to recover. Could you push me into the sunlight please?"

"Well gosh," said Luna. "We already extended all our efforts dragging you here."

"Nevermind I'll do it myself," groaned Momoko. She crawled over to the light coming in from the window and collapsed.

"I hope she'll be okay," said Artemis. "Too much Vitamin D is bad for your bones!"

"Who says?" barked Luna.

"Now, now," said Artemis. "No barking, you're a cat."

Luna scowled at him.

Artemis put his tail between his legs and walked over to the other corner.


	45. Episode 45: New Friends and Foes Join In

Sailor Moon and Kusakabe were still battling at rapid paces. It was like they had endless reserves of energy.

Sailor Moon thought she had reached her peak several instances before, but she seemed to be breaking her limits with each right hook.

She didn't know how, but she was keeping up moderately well with the Sailor of Destruction, whose power was continuously rising.

Sailor Moon was afraid she was losing energy fast, but did not show it. Rather, she shoved her boot right into Kusakabe's face.

But Kusakabe grabbed her boot and threw it down to Earth, along with her.

"Drat," said Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe didn't think she could get madder, but she was surprising herself. "AHHHHH!" she yelled. She shot a rapid barrage of energy balls, and Sailor Moon pulled out her handy wand.

She used a move that she learned from none other than Tuxedo Kamen, and spun her staff around, repelling all the attacks.

"Damn you!" yelled Kusakabe. She fired a repeat barrage, at double the pace.

When Sailor Moon spotted an extra big energy ball, she got in her defensive stance, and batted it back like a baseball.

"Batter up!" yelled Kusakabe, hitting the energy blast right back at her.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon, leaping out of the way. It created a huge explosion, despite its small size.

Kusakabe snickered. "You won't last long at this rate!"

However, Sailor Moon was surpassing all limits as previously stated, and leapt up like a wild boar, tackling Kusakabe into the distance.

They landed in the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

"I wonder how Sailor Moon is holding up?" thought Rei. "I can't sense her or Kusakabe's power anymore!"

"You were never able to sense power," said Minako sadly.

"Right."

Viluy threw a swift right hook at Rei, and Rei countered it quickly with a jab to the stomach.

Viluy disintegrated, but Saphir quickly took her place, running in with a roundhouse kick.

Rei was knocked to the floor, and Minako had to leap in and dropkick Saphir.

"These guys aren't very strong, but there's just so many of them!" complained Mina. "And we have to help Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon had now escaped the reaches of the Pacific Ocean, and was brawling it out with Kusakabe atop the Tokyo Tower, which was one of the few remaining buildings.

Suddenly, she was hit by rogue blast, knocking her off the Tokyo Tower and to the floor.

"Oof," said Sailor Moon colliding with the ground. "That wasn't a particularly strong blast, but it caught me off guard and fatally wounded me!"

Kusakabe was hot on her tail, and started throwing kicks and jabs her way.

Sailor Moon leapt to the side and was able to keep fighting, but was losing ground fast due to her injury.

"Who shot the beam?!" yelled Rei. "I thought we had this crowd under control!"

That's when a wormhole opened in the sky, and out popped Galaxia 100% vampire bat form, and Nehelenia sporting the Golden Crystal around her neck.

They both charged Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon was barely able to avoid her three chargers.

She kicked Galaxia in the throat, and backhanded Nehelenia.

But Kusakabe got her with a sideways mallet punch.

"That was my beam by the way," stated Galaxia.

"Shut up," said Kusakabe.

The three of them leapt into the air and all shot a joint beam at Sailor Moon.

"I can't sit around and watch this!" yelled Rei.

Sailor Moon was perfectly ready to block the attack with her wand.

However, Rei leapt up and grabbed Galaxia by the wing, and tossed her into the distance.

Minako wrapped Nehelenia with a love-me chain, and reeled her into her fist.

Now that it was just Kusakabe firing the beam, Sailor Moon was able to hold out her wand, creating a forcefield that absorbed the attack.

"I learned that one from Hotaru Tomoe," stated Sailor Moon.

She charged Kusakabe at full force and their 1 on 1 clashing resumed.

Meanwhile, Rei and Galaxia had now engaged in a heated scrap, but Galaxia was evidently just toying with her.

Rei threw several punches but Galaxia just tanked them.

Minako, on the other hand, was stomping her opponent, Golden Crystal Nehelenia.

"Damn!" said Nehelenia. "I should have trained more."

"Wait," realized Minako. "What about that crowd of monsters?"

She turned around to see Tin Nyanko, Lead Crow, and Aluminum Siren all about to leap at her.

"Oh no, you're right!" realized Rei, still struggling with Galaxia.

Minako didn't know what to do, and the Animatattatatas were about to end her story.

That's when the three Animatanos were all blasted to bits by a helicoptor beam.

"Helicoptor beam?" asked Minako.

"We have come to rumble!" shouted a voice from a helicoptor that was flying in hot.

"Who's we?" yelled Rei, dodging a blast.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto! And also Hotaru!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Rei in relief. "We need you to deal these monsters of week!"

"Hey!" yelled Tiger's Eye. "I lasted like 30 episodes!"

"Whatever!" shouted Rei. "Outers, help!"

"Don't worry," said Uranus. "Our helicoptor's here to save the day!"

"Why did you take a helicoptor into this dangerous situation?" demanded Minako.

"Pssh," scoffed Neptune. "We'll be fine!"

But they were not.


	46. Episode 46: The Outers' Resolve

"INNNCOOOOMING!" howled Pluto, about to land the helicoptor.

However, Professor Tomoe recognized the helicopter from the Season 3 finale. "You know what to do," he told his pod monsters.

They flew up and wrapped themselves around the helicoptor.

"SHIT!" yelled Pluto.

The helicoptor exploded.

But the Outers weren't really concerned because they knew Pluto could stop time.

Pluto stopped time.

"Damn you guys!" yelled Pluto. "Just because you guys have the helicoptor doesn't mean you need to keep using it! Man, Kronos is going to be mad at me for this one!"

"Haha, don't worry about it," said Haruka. "I'm sure we can take him down if he picks a fight."

"Hmm," said Pluto. She could move freely while time was stopped because she was in her Super form.

They hopped out of the helicoptor, and landed safely on the ground unscathed right as it exploded.

The Inner Senshi weren't even slightly concerned, and frankly Rei was just too caught up in her battle she was losing to focus on the Outers' shenanigans.

"Hmm," repeated Pluto. "I hope that was okay."

"Don't worry!" insisted Haruka. "Kronos didn't care last time you had to stop time due to our inadequacies!"

"I wasn't around for all of season four," said Pluto. "I was being held in Time Jail."

"What's Time Jail?" asked Michiru.

"It's not a fun place," said Pluto. "Fortunately I was well-behaved, so I got a reduced sentence."

"Ha," said Haruka.

"But the thing is," said Pluto. "I'm on parole."

Haruka shook her head. "Well that's-"

Suddenly a man looking like the Grim Reaper appeared out of green smoke.

"It is I, Kronos, the god of time. You've been a bad girl!"

Pluto tried to run, but Kronos extended his claw and got her by the throat.

"HEEEELP!" she yelled.

Hotaru threw herself at Kronos, but she flew threw him like a hologram, and then they were gone.

"Uh oh," said Haruka. "Well I think we learned an important lesson. Always go by boat."

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Kunzite, charging. He got Haruka by the neck, and Michiru threw a swift chop, ending him.

They knew the mob was serious because they were sending all the multiple episode villains in addition to the monsters of the week.

"I'll show you how wise you really are~!" shouted Wiseman, throwing himself at Hotaru.

"WHY ME?!" yelled Hotaru.

She pulled out her wand. "Time to self-destruct!"

"Not yet," said Michiru. She took out her mirror and shined it on Wiseman, and he disintegrated.

However just then, Haruka was shot in the back by an Amazon Quartet pool bar.

Her dream mirror flew out.

"GeT BACK IN THERE!" commanded Haruka, shoving it back in.

She turned around and sliced her sword, taking out the Amazon Quartet as a single entity.

She turned to Iron Mouse, and Iron Mouse raised her hands in surrender.

But Michiru ran up and socked her, and she was no more.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she yelled shooting into the crowd at random.

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Uranus, taking down most of season 1.

"I think it's time to go," said Zoisite fleeing. Zoisite made it out with his life.

Hotaru slashed at Kaorinite with her staff for personal reasons.

But Kaorinite was keeping up, especially since Hotaru had no real non-suicidal attacks.

Just then Hotaru was caught offguard by Tomoe charging her with his fists.

She got nailed with a suckerpunch. She was upset.

She slammed her staff into the ground, creating shockwaves, ending them and everyone else in a five yard radius.

"I've still got it," said Hotaru, passing out for a few moments.

Koan charged her unconscious, but Michiru tackled her to the floor and pummeled her until she was unrecognizable.

"We're doing good," said Haruka. "Too bad about what happened to Pluto."

"She will be missed," said Michiru.


	47. Episode 47: Redemption

Artemis kept watch out the window.

"I think the Outers have arrived!" he said joyfully. "But I think Pluto died!"

"D'ah," said Luna. "Hey Sailor Sun, how's it going?"

"How about Artemis stops blocking my sunlight, so I can work on this regenning?" asked Momoko weakly.

"Oops," said Artemis.

The cats decided to give Momoko some space, and stepped outside.

"I hope Sailor Moon's okay," said Luna.

"Hmm," said Artemis.

"Right," remembered Luna. "And the other ones."

"Especially Minako!" added Artemis. "If she's gone I'll have nowhere to crash!"

"Stupid cat," said Luna.

"Hehehe," said a spooky voice. "Looks like the kittens are out without their mittens!"

"Kunzite?!" they cried in shock.

Artemis transformed to Super Artemis out of force of habit, and Luna followed suit.

"Wow, we really have improved!" said Luna. "We know to transform before the battle!"

"Yeehaw!" said Artemis. "Hey, you're not Kunzite! What a relief! I don't think we can take him yet..."

"Can it, cat!" said the doll monster from Nephrite's arc. "You're about to lose your nine lives!"

"AHHHHH!" yelled Artemis. He leapt up and kicked the monster in the face. "HOO HA!"

But Luna remained in place. "It must be a rogue Youma," she considered. "Straying too far from the battle. Momoko's just on the other side of this door, we have to keep her safe! That's our one job, we can't fail!"

"Yes," agreed Artemis, landing with a backflip.

The creepy doll Youma was angry.

Both Luna and Artemis spiked their power to the max, and charged.

The doll monster shot her disjointed arms like projectiles, and the cats easily evaded it.

Artemis threw a headbutt, inflicting great damage, and Luna threw herself at the beast's head, knocking it right off its invisible joint.

She picked the head up in her mouth by the hair, and took off running.

"That a girl!" said Artemis. But the headless body was still fighting back.

Artemis pounced on one of the arm joints, and took it to the floor. He clawed at it several times until it went limp.

"Hehe," he cackled.

Next, he charged for the main torso, knocking it out of the air. He used it like a scratching post, and tore it to shreds.

Meanwhile Luna was running at max velocity, and once she broke the sound barrier, she disposed of the head by releasing it and letting it fly into a building where it combusted.

She met back with Artemis at the meeting point as he struggled to subdue the legs.

"Finally!" said Luna. "We took out our first opponent besides Eugeal, a regular human I think!"

Artemis took one more bite, completely obliterating the beast. He bowed.

"That's right."

They returned to Momoko's side.

"You'll never believe what just happened!" said Artemis excitedly.

"Ohh the pain," complained Momoko.

"You're such a drama queen," said Luna, shaking her head.

Momoko continued to gather energy from the sun.

* * *

Sailor Moon was in a hot sweat. She threw several punches at Kusakabe, but none of them landed.

"Getting tired?" taunted Kusakabe in a hot sweat.

"No, you're just dodging," said Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe sent a flurry of blows her way, but none of them landed.

Kusakabe threw a quick drop kick, and Sailor Moon did the same. They were both launched off each other, and Kusakabe landed on her feet.

Sailor Moon landed with a thud. "Drat," she said.

Kusakabe summoned six small beams from behind her, and they all shot out in different directions, but then met at the middle and headed towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon fluttered her huge wings, sending a gust of wind that tossed the beams right back at Kusakabe.

"NO!" she yelled.

SoD stuck out her hands to defend herself, but it didn't do much good.

She was hit by several explosions. Sailor Moon got cocky, which was one of her bad habits, and ran up for a sucker punch.

"Don't push your luck," said Kusakabe. Before the sucker landed, she threw a low sweep, tripping Sailor Moon. Before Sailor Moon hit the ground, Kusakabe socked her in the stomach.

"Hmm," said Sailor Moon as she was launched.


	48. Episode 48: Kyuusuke Sarashina

Kyuusuke, Chibi-usa and Momoko's green haired male friend who's commonly mistaken for Shingo, sat in his house.

He heard a loud explosion outside, but didn't bother to look.

"I wonder where Chibi-usa is," he thought to himself. "What could she be doing right now? I hope she's not hanging with a bad crowd."

Kyuusuke put his Minecraft "Let's Play!" on pause, and went to the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water from the sink, and drank it.

"Meh, water quality is not very good these days."

He threw the plastic cup away, and continued his video.

There was another loud crash, and one of his walls was destroyed.

"Darn you, Sakakibara!" he shouted at his neighbor. "I'll call the police on you one day!"

His neighbor did not reply, so he turned up the volume on his Youtube video to drown out the explosions.


	49. Episode 49: Eternal Mars in Action

Rei was still in a battle of wits with Galaxia, vampire bat form, but not Chaos form.

"This isn't good," said Rei. "Her 100% power is too much! If only I had some back up!"

She looked over to see Minako kneeling over Nehelenia and backhanding her repeatedly.

"She has her hands tied," thought Rei sadly.

Galaxia went on the offensive and threw a crazy sidewinder.

Rei was tossed into Molly's apartment, causing it to explode. But fortunately all the residents had since passed.

Galaxia hovered over the rubble. "Easy does it," she thought.

But Rei wasn't done yet.

Beneath the ground, lava erupted like a volcano, drenching Galaxia with molten rock that hardened around her, forming a shell.

Two minutes later, Galaxia burst out. She was angry, and her wings had been singed.

She was stuck battling from the ground, which gave Mars the aerial advantage since her eternal form had wings.

"Mars Sniper Barrage!" she yelled.

Fire arrows rained from the sky, each creating an explosion the size of a minivan.

Galaxia had to make wild leaps to dodge the arrows, and one exploded a little too close to her, tossing her to the floor.

Rei went in for the finishing move. But Galaxia wasn't harmed enough, and dodged.

"Uh oh," said Rei, knowing she expended a large portion of her power on that move.

Galaxia stood up and socked her in the chops, and then gave her a backhand.

Rei threw her own punch, but it reflected off Galaxia's skin.

Galaxia threw 20 punches at Rei's exposed torso, but on the 21st Rei dodged, and threw a chop.

But it reflected off Galaxia's skin.

"Our powers…" began Rei. "Are in other worlds!"

"Yes," said Galaxia. "I've never been defeated in my 100% form! Give up!"

"Never!" yelled Rei. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been outclassed!"

Galaxia wished she had her Chaos form that fought Sailor Moon when she had the dress. That way, this would have been a complete curbstomp. Unfortunately, she was forced to settle for only a mild curbstomp.

She tossed a flurry of kicks and jabs, and Rei caught one.

"Aww yeah!" she said.

But Galaxia used her other hand and chopped Rei's extended arm.

"Youch!" said Rei.

But suddenly Galaxia froze in her spot.

She looked at her hand, and their lied a voodoo magic strip.

"SORCERY!" she yelled.

Rei used this time to charge up an attack.

"Mars… Fire…"

However, the effects did not last long enough due to Galaxia's power gap, and Galaxia leapt out of the way.

Rei never even fired the attack.

"Looks like I'll have to stall until Sailor Moon can come over and one-shot this clown," Sailor Mars realized.

"In that case…"

Rei spawned two daggers of pure flame.

"Comin' atcha!" she yelled.

Galaxia wished she had her sword, but unfortunately it was in Jadeite's possession.


	50. Episode 50: Hotaru's Sorrow

Hotaru watched Sailor Uranus and Neptune wipe the floor with the baddies.

She wanted to participate. She wanted to blow herself up. But she couldn't find an opening.

"This'll never do," she realized.

She searched for another opponent.

She watched as Sailor Moon clashed with Kusakabe.

"I couldn't even keep up with the Sailor of Destruction, let alone be able to catch her and blow up! And I don't think it'd work on her anyway. She might be stronger than Galaxia, and Galaxia laughed at the thought of me blowing myself up!"

Next Hotaru spotted Rei fighting Galaxia. She shivered.

"Not today, old friend…"

Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a projectile.

It turned out the projectile had been none other than Nehelenia herself.

"Ahh, perfect!" exclaimed Hotaru. "She looked spooked when I threatened to explode!"

Minako was on hot pursuit of Nehelenia, who was now running on foot.

Hotaru threw herself at Minako, catching her off guard.

"Hotaru! Wait, is this Hotaru's evil counterpart, Mistress 9?" Minako asked.

"No," said Hotaru.

She ran up to Nehelenia and latched on.

"Wait!" yelled Haruka. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry," said Hotaru. "I have to. There's no other way!"

"But you'll end the world!" cried Neptune.

"No," said Hotaru.

She left it at that.

"But Hotaru!" exclaimed Sailor Venus. "I was curbstomping her! I didn't need any help!"

"I'm sorry," said Hotaru. "But there's no other way. Goodbye, Papa Haruka. Goodbye, Mama Michiru! Goodbye, Aunt Setsuna. Oh wait she's in time prison. Farewell!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAIT!" yelled Neptune and Uranus.

But there was nothing they could do.

Hotaru self-destructed.

Little did she know, this form of Nehelenia was far different than the one she had previously faced. Nehelenia in fact had the Golden Crystal's power, making her invulnerable to all attacks except those of a stronger opponent.

All that was left of Hotaru was her boots.

Nehelenia dusted herself off. "That's gonna leave a mark. Anyway, I might need a band-aid for that one. It kind of stung, I'm not gonna lie."

"NOOOOO!" howled Haruka. She got on her knees and started to bellow.

Unfortunately, she didn't get time to mourn.

Rubeus ran up and kicked her in the head.

Haruka was enraged and now blood-lusted. She snapped him like a twig.

They were upset.

Neptune and Uranus went back to taking out their sorrow on their foes, who kept coming like a tidal wave.

Minako turned back to Nehelenia. She handed her a band-aid, and let heal from the damage Sailor Saturn inflicted, out of respect and because it was what Hotaru would have wanted.

"Now to continue the curbstomp!" said Sailor Venus.

"D'ah," said Nehelenia, as she was kicked into the distance.

* * *

"Oh no!" cried Luna. "Another Sailor Senshi died!"

"Who was it this time?!" gasped Artemis. "It wasn't Minako, was it?!"

"Heavens no," said Luna. "It was in fact Hotaru, the most useless of the remaining Senshi."

"Mmm," said Artemis sadly. "They should have left her as a baby."

"I hate filler," said Luna.

Sailor Sun continued to recover. She was feeling a little better and drank from her cup of tap water.


	51. Episode 51: Determination

Sailor Moon was still getting overwhelmed, because her power was sinking while Kusakabe's was rising.

But she was still hanging in pretty good.

Kusakabe picked up a building, and threw it at Sailor Moon.

But Sailor Moon tanked it. After she received the blow, she fell to her knees.

Kusakabe lunged at her like a cat, and Sailor Moon threw herself on her back and kicked upwards, throwing Kusakabe into the air.

She leapt up into the air after her, and punched her in the gut.

But Kusakabe was very limber, and did a crazy bend, kicking Sailor Moon in the head.

She flew up to Sailor Moon and delivered a six-punch combo. Sailor Moon tried to counter with her own combo, but didn't succeed. She finally landed a punch directly on Kusakabe's face.

But it had no effect.

"Drat," said Sailor Moon. "This is not going the direction I wanted it to."

Kusakabe hit her with yet another mallet punch.

"AHHH!" shouted Sailor Moon, getting a strange aura.

But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Darn, I thought I had something going on there!" she said in dismay. "Alright, one more wand blast, this time at 10x strength!"

But right when she swung her wand in the air, Kusakabe shot a blast, sending it out of her hand, and in fact into space, where it burnt up leaving the atmosphere.

"DRAT!" said Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe decided this was the perfect opportunity to use another one of her 10 secret techniques.

She grew a wild yellow aura, and shot ropes of pure energy out of the Earth's core.

They wrapped around Sailor Moon, pulling her to the ground and keeping her restrained.

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon. "I'm in a bit of a pickle! Sailor Saturn, tag in!"

But Sailor Saturn was gone.

"Minako, tag in!"

But Minako was busy fighting.

"Rei, tag i-"

But the ropes smashed her head to the ground.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Enough chit chat!" shouted Kusakabe. "I let this go on for too long! Your story ends now!"

A rope wrapped around Usagi's neck.

"DAMMIT!" Sailor Moon tried to shout. But she was being choked.

"Not again!" she thought furiously. "This is like my fourth+ time being strangled this show!"


	52. Episode 52: Rematch

"Your story ends now!" repeated Kusakabe.

But suddenly something zipped past her face, and shattered the ropes that were holding Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe looked where the projectile landed, and saw a golden rose in the ground.

Sailor Moon coughed, and Kusakabe turned around with an angry stare.

Standing on a precarious cliff was none other than Golden Tuxedo Mask.

His Golden Tuxedo Mask techno remix played, and his long purple cape fluttered in the wind.

"How dare you treat girls like that!" he said.

"I'm a girl," said Kusakabe.

"No matter! Your heart is pure evil, and you must be put down!"

"Watch it," said Kusakabe. "You don't know anything, cape boy!"

But in reality Kusakabe was quite shook. "I'm not ready to take on two bozos, not until I gain some more power…"

However, ready or not, here they came.

Sailor Moon recovered quickly and got Kusakabe in a chokehold.

"Ready for a taste of your own medicine?" she taunted.

But Kusakabe threw an elbow into her rib, and Sailor Moon let go.

She threw a spin-kick, tossing Sailor Moon.

But coming in hot was Golden Tuxedo Mask.

Kusakabe realized she wouldn't have time to dodge, but she could probably tank it.

Still though, it would be an inconvenience.

That's when Jadeite leapt out of the spaceship, and launched Tuxedo Mask into the distance, taking off after him.

"TUXEDO!" cried Sailor Moon, before Kusakabe threw herself at her.

* * *

Tuxedo landed on his feet and slid across the ground for a full mile.

Finally he came to a stop.

Jadeite teleported a couple feet in front of him.

"Well, well, we meet again, Tuxedo Mask!"

"JADEITE!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru was mad. Although he had increased in power substantially, it appeared that Jadeite was somehow still one step ahead of him.

"Oooh!" said Jadeite. "I thought you'd be glad to see your old pal Jed again!"

"You use your power for nothing but evil, JADEITE!" barked Golden Tuxedo Mask.

"Heh heh heh. I'll send you to hell along with the rest of them! HOO HA!"

Jadeite shot rainbow lightning out of his hands, and Tuxedo took to the skies.

Jadeite followed suit.

They spun around in a circle, faster than the speed of light, creating a wormhole above them that had no real impact.

Then, just when it looked like Tuxedo had the upper-hand, Jadeite tackled him in a single frame in animation.

It wasn't that the animation crew was poorly funded this round, but it was nostalgia, and also the tackle was so quick that to the naked eye it was in fact a single frame of animation.

Tuxedo fell into an active volcano, and a single golden rose floated to the surface of the lava.

But it then turned red.

Jadeite floated out from inside the volcano, and started laughing like a maniac. "AHHAH" AH HAH AHAH AH HA AHH AHAHAHAHHAHA AH HAH AH AH HAH AH AHAH AH AH HAW AHAHAHAHAHWHWH HWHWH HAHAHAAHAHAHA HEHEHE HAH HAH AH AH AH AH H! *cough* HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!"


	53. Episode 53: Comet

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, fueled by the loss of Hotaru, quickly put an end to the mob of villains.

They dusted off their uniforms and their hands.

"Easy does it," they agreed.

"Whelp," said Haruka. "Time to go home and settle things in the bedroom."

"Not now!" yelled Michiru. "We have to avenge Hotaru and Pluto!"

Haruka sighed. "Didn't we just do that by taking out the mob?"

"NoooOO!" explained Michiru. "Let's kill Nehelenia."

"I don't see her," said Haruka. "Let's get Galaxia instead. We have scores to settle with her."

"Good idea," agreed Neptune.

Rei was slashing rapidly at Galaxia with daggers, but Galaxia was closing in. She kicked her in the stomach, and Rei landed on her feet.

But just then, Haruka and Michiru flew past her on both sides, and met in the middle.

They charged Galaxia, but Galaxia threw a backhand.

They were tossed out of commission for a long time.

"Wow," said Rei. "I never thought I'd see the day. I don't know if I'm upset or happy."

Galaxia threw herself, but Rei dodged.

"Mars Fire BALL!" she shouted, shooting a huge fireball. She realized she was running out of attack names, but didn't have time to dwell on it, because Galaxia didn't even have named attacks.

Galaxia tanked the fire ball, sustaining minor injuries.

* * *

Sailor Moon was slashing rapidly at Kusakabe with fists, but Kusakabe was closing in. She kicked her in the stomach, and Sailor Moon landed on her feet.

Kusakabe threw herself, but Sailor Moon dodged.

"Moon Crystal BALL!" she shouted, shooting a huge energy ball. She realized she was running out of attack names, but didn't have time to dwell on it, because Kusakabe didn't even have named attacks.

Kusakabe tanked the energy ball, sustaining minor injuries.

"This is getting repetitive," barked Kusakabe. "Just hurry up and die!"

'NEEEEVERRR!" yelled Sailor Moon. "This is for Chiba!"

She threw herself at Kusakabe, but Kusakabe leapt out of the way.

But Sailor Moon planned on this, and did a spin kick into the sky.

Kusakabe flew into her foot, and dropped to ground, eating dust.

"Yuck," she said.

Sailor Moon got cocky yet again, and went in for the pile-driver.

But Kusakabe put her hands on the ground, and energy shot out of the ground, taking Sailor Moon for a ride.

Kusakabe proceeded to wail on her, and then decided it was enough.

"Your energy is draining fast," pointed out Kusakabe.

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon. "I knew that already though."

"And also, you don't have your wand," reminded Kusakabe.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. But I don't need my wand," replied Sailor Moon.

She extended her arm, ready to charge up an energy blast from her palm.

She paused when she heard small, child-like footsteps behind her.

"AT LONG LAST!" announced Artemis.

"NO!" cried Sailor Moon. "You cats are outmatched! Don't do this again!"

"Let me finish," said Artemis. "Now I have to start over."

He walked away. Two seconds later he walked back.

"AT LONG LAST!" announced Artemis. "The one, the only, Sailor Sun has recovered!"

Kusakabe looked into Sailor Sun's eyes.

Sailor Sun's purple eyes burnt with fire.

"Yikes!" said Kusakabe, taking a step back.

"Now, now, no one needs to fight-"

Sailor Sun charged like a comet, and Sailor Moon stood back, awe-struck.


	54. Episode 54: Sailor Sun Unleashed

There in front of Kusakabe stood Sailor Sun, Momoko Momohara, fully recovered.

"Sailor Sun," said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Sun clenched her fist, and the ground below her began to shake.

Small pieces of rock and debris floated in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sailor Sun.

"AHHHH!" yelled Kusakabe in shock, not thinking someone was about to scream out.

Sailor Sun was instantly surrounded by a fire-like blood-red aura that blazed brightly.

"I call forth the power of the sun!" she howled.

A solar flare shot directly at her.

Sailor Sun's theme began to play. It was a good theme. The best yet.

"Blazing attack!" she yelled.

Kusakabe started to become visibly shaken, since it's assumed she can sense power levels.

Sailor Sun's hair turned orange like the sun, and her eyes turned a brilliant scarlet. Even her gloves and white cap became a bright yellow.

"Did you just… transform!?" asked Sailor Moon in shock.

"No," said Momoko. With that, she charged like a comet.

Kusakabe took to the skies.

But Momoko caught up with little effort.

She punched Kusakabe in the stomach with the force of a thousand suns.

"EUUUGH!" yelled Kusakabe, spitting out a gallon of blood.

Faster than a millisecond, Momoko appeared above Kusakabe, and threw an elbow into her neck with the force of a thousand suns.

"AEUUUAACK!" yelled Kusakabe.

Momoko threw a kick into Kusakabe's chops so hard that there was an explosion.

Sailor of Destruction dropped like a stone into the concrete.

She was on her hands and knees.

Sailor Sun landed next to her. "Get up," she commanded.

"Okay, okay," sneered Kusakabe. "Little brat."

She stood up and dusted off her gown.

"That was a good attack," she admitted. "The only thing better… is this!" she yelled, suddenly spinning around and throwing a punch at Sun.

Sun slightly tilted her neck, dodging effortlessly, and retaliated with a backhand, causing Kusakabe to spin around like a top.

She clutched her face. "YOUCH!"

Kusakabe charged up. "Okay, no more fooling around! I was just caught off guard. Who would have guessed a little runt would have this much power!"

"Heh heh," said Momoko.

Kusakabe got mad, which she tends to do often.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled charging like a hawk.

Sailor Sun nonchalantly slid passed her, and that's when Kusakabe knew she was in trouble.

Kusakabe landed on her feet and spun around. She charged, and Sailor Sun did too.

Kusakabe socked Sailor Sun in the face, but it seemed to have no effect since she just turned back her head with the fist still connected to her face.

Kusakabe gasped.

"SOLAR FLASH!" yelled Momoko, firing a beam out of her eyes, temporarily blinding Kusakabe.

Kusakabe charged up a ball in her two hands, since she didn't need to see to sense Sun's location.

But Sailor Sun was just too fast, and slapped the ball out of her hand, and then threw 126 consecutive punches to her stomach, finishing with an uppercut and sending her flying into the air.

Kusakabe got her vision back, only to see Sailor Sun charging up a devastating attack.

Two energy balls formed in both of Sun's hands, and once they grew the size of bowling balls, she combined them together, forming a huge ball of light.

Sailor Sun took the Final Flash pose from Dragon Ball Z's Vegeta, and shot the blast.

"Solar Shocking SUPERNOVA!" she howled, shooting a ridiculously strong orange beam.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" yelled Kusakabe.

She was hit dead on, and it created an explosion the size of a mini-supernova.

Ten minutes later, the bright light dimmed.

"Have I wounded her?" wondered Momoko.

"Yes," said Kusakabe.

When the smoke cleared, Kusakabe was still floating there, but she was smoking and covered in bruises. She was hunched over in ape-ish posture. "That really hurt," she stated. "But did you think that'd be enough?"

Sailor Sun gasped and then collapsed.

Sailor Moon dashed over to her.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed.

"I used up too much power," said Sailor Sun. "Just let me catch my breath!"

Momoko was in her base form again.

"NEEEEEEEEVERRRR!" yelled Kusakabe. She charged on foot.

Sailor Moon got ready to attack, but Momoko shot fire out of her palms in her base form, nailing Kusakabe in the face.

Momoko collapsed again, and the cats dragged her off-screen.

"She'll be back in no time," said Sailor Moon to herself. "If only Hotaru was here. She had healing powers in a filler episode, and only once."


	55. Episode 55: Struggle

Tokyo was no more. All that remained was rubble and smoke.

Kusakabe kicked Sailor Moon and launched her into a mostly intact parking lot that showed obvious signs of battle damage.

Sailor Moon landed on the 3rd floor and rolled across the ground. She stood up weakly. Suddenly the ground collapsed and she fell down to the bottom floor of the building and got to her feet again after recovering.

Suddenly Kusakabe sent a chop her way and she was dropped to the floor. However, Sailor Moon used her limber body to spin herself, swinging her leg and tripping Kusakabe, tossing her backwards into the floor.

Sailor Moon got on her knees and threw herself at Kusakabe, but Kusakabe rolled to the side, dodging Sailor Moon's attack and causing Sailor Moon to suffer a great deal of damage from recoil.

Kusakabe leapt to her feet but Sailor Moon grabbed a large piece of rock half the size of herself that formed from her failed body slam. She swung it nailing Kusakabe in the head and shattering the rock.

Kusakbe was injured and in a split second Sailor Moon leapt off the ground and extended her arm, jabbing Ksuakabe with her palm and tossing her into the wall.


	56. Episode 56: Star Power

Meanwhile, Rei was still locked in a battle of wits with Galaxia herself.

"Dang," said Rei. "When will Minako stop playing around and kill Nehelenia?!"

However Rei could not finish composing her thoughts, because suddenly  
Galaxia's knee collided with her chops.

"Owowowow, now I'm mad!" shouted Rei.

She threw a punch, but it did not land. The force of the punch continued on for several hundred feet, until it hit one of the few remaining buildings, causing it to explode.

"Good thing I dodged," said Galaxia. "That would have done some damage."

Rei threw a kick, but it did not land. The force of the kick continued for several hundred feet, until it sliced a row of buildings in half.

"Enough of this!" yelled Galaxia. "I've been treading in shallow water for too long!"

Galaxia leapt up and delivered a high-kick, sending Rei flying upwards and coincidentally hitting a plane.

The plane crashed along with Rei.

Rei climbed out of the rubble. But the engine exploded, tossing her to the floor.

"Grrr," growled Rei. "I've only got one shot at this!"

She waited for Galaxia to come up and check for a body.

However, she had already whispered, "Mars Fire Sniper!" and instantly fired her flame bow at point blank into Galaxia's face.

"That oughtta teach her!"

Galaxia had a nosebleed but other that showed no signs of damage.

"Hahahahah," laughed Galaxia. "Give up, little one! You don't stand a chance! I took much more damage to my arm from all the Starlights back in season 5! None of your strikes have come close to matching their power!"

Rei realized that this was the end unless some miracle occurred like Minako finishing up with Nehelenia.

She looked over desperately.

Nehelenia was trying to stand up, but Minako kept kicking her down.

"Dang," said Rei. "She has her hands tied."

Galaxia reached for Rei's neck in a final swoop.

"Not so fast!" yelled a familiar voice from long ago.

Rei and Galaxia spun around.

"Where did that come from?" demanded Galaxia.

Suddenly they started hearing snaps.

"NOooooOOOO!" yelled Galaxia. "no no no No No NO NO!"

A catchy tune started to play and they were finally able to locate the figures.

"Uh oh," said Yaten. "We forgot to transform."

"Oh well," said Seiya. "The jig is up now, let's just do it!"

Even catchier music began to play, and the Three Lights transformed into the Three Starlights.

"I KNEW IIIIITTTTTTTTT!" howled Galaxia.

But she didn't have time to gloat.

"We've gotten a lot stronger since our last battle," bragged Taiki. "You don't stand a chance!"

"So have I!" fibbed Galaxia.

"We'll see about that!" taunted Seiya. "Star Serious LASER!"

"Star Gentle UTERUS!" shouted Taiki.

Yaten forget her attack so she just winged it. "Star Ultimate Blaster!" she howled.

They shot a combined beam at Galaxia.

Galaxia backhanded it. "Nice try boys. But not nice enough. If you recall, the last time we battled I was only using 10% power. Now I'm using 50%."

"50%?!" gasped Rei. "You're a liar!"

"No," said Galaxia sadly. "Re-watch season 5. Eternal Sailor Moon was far from my power level. And you're slightly less powerful."

Rei growled.

The Starlights were at a stand-still.

Galaxia leapt up and reached out with two hands, and somehow got all three by their necks.

But then she was stabbed in the back by a beam of energy.

"OWW!" yelled Galaxia. "That wouldn't have done much damage if I wasn't at 50%!"

"It's your fault for underestimating my boys!" shouted Princess Kakyuu.

"Princessu!" cried the Starlights. "We missed you honey!"

"Yes," said Kakyuu. "Come on, Eternal Sailor Mars. It's time to take out the trash!"

"You talkin' to me?!" barked Galaxia.

"No, I was talking to Eternal Sailor Mars," explained Kakyuu.

"Were you talkin' about me?!" barked Galaxia.

"Yes," said Kakyuu. "U wot m8."

Galaxia growled and rose her power to a whopping 60%. "Alright, all five of you come at me!" she howled.

Rei went to charge, but Kakyuu stopped her. She shook her head.

"We must do five-way joint attack," she explained.

"Do you even have an attack?" asked Rei.

Kakyuu nodded. "Ok on the count of three. One, two-"

"Wait, I'm not ready!" said Yaten. "Start over!"

Kakyuu sighed. "One, two-"

But Galaxia didn't wait. She drop-kicked Kakyuu, sending her flying.

The Starlights dashed to catch her with a net.

Galaxia went to charge Rei again.

But Taiki appeared suddenly beside her. "Star Gentle UTERUS!" she yelled.

Galaxia side-stepped.

Kakyuu was hauled back by the other Starlights. She went to use her named attack, but Galaxia kicked her away again like a football.

Yaten went long and caught Kakyuu under her arm.

Sailor Mars took Galaxia's confusion as a chance to tackle her to the floor.

On the ground, Mars delivered three consecutive blows.

But Galaxia kicked her into the air, and she flew straight up like a rocket.

"I miss my sword," groaned Galaxia.

Suddenly Seiya got her in a choke hold and attempted to remove her bracers.

Taiki ran up and threw punches to her exposed torso.

Yaten, who still was holding Kakyuu, tossed Kakyuu to the side and shot her beam attack.

At the very last millisecond, the other two Starlights leapt out of the way, and it was a direct hit.

"Did we get her?" asked Seiya hopefully.

Taiki pulled out a magnifying glass. "There is a small cut on her neck that I did not see before. But it could be a birthmark."

"Tartar sauce!" said Kakyuu picking herself up.


	57. Episode 57: Tag Team

"Don't worry guys," said Kakyuu. "I have a trump card."

She pulled out a magic lamp.

"Are you gonna make a wish on a genie?" asked Rei.

"I wish," said Kakyuu. But instead she shot out Chibi Chibi.

"No!" cried Galaxia. "The bane of my existence! My own star seed, the only foe that could come close to defeating me! Except for Super Eternal whatever Sailor Moon."

Chibi Chibi transformed into Sailor Chibi Chibi.

"AHhhh!" yelled Galaxia.

"Chibi Chibi!" shouted Sailor Chibi Chibi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi threw a head-butt, tossing Galaxia into a wall.

"That did a lot more damage than I thought it would!" said Galaxia. She powered up to 75% just to be safe.

"Now's our chance!" said Seiya. "Let's make like stars and sHOOT!"

"I don't get it," said Taik.

But they all three threw themselves at Galaxia.

Galaxia brushed them off like feathers, and then charged Chibi Chibi.

Chibi Chibi slipped between her legs, and threw a fierce elbow at her back.

Galaxia was flung into another building.

Before she could climb out of the rubble, Sailor Mars shot a thick fire beam.

Galaxia climbed out of the flames. "This is getting old!" she howled. "Why does Chibi Chibi do so much dps?!"

Chibi Chibi ran up with fists a' flying.

Galaxia burst to 100% power and stomped on Chibi Chibi like a bug, ending her.

A bunch of butterflies flew out.

"WHAT?! NO!" cried Kakyuu. "You monster!"

"I wiped out your whole planet, but now you think I'm a monster?" scoffed Galaxia.

All five remaining warriors growled at her.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Kusakabe's battle had gotten so heated that they had now resorted to just punching back and forth.

Sailor Moon threw a devastating sucker-punch.

"Ow!" said Kusakabe. She took a step back, then delivered a return blow at 2x the strength.

"Ow!" said Sailor Moon, taking immense damage.

Sailor Moon retaliated with a punch of 5x the strength.

Kusakabe fell on her bottom but got back up. She threw a punch at 20x the strength, and Sailor Moon fell down and didn't get up.

"This isn't good!" said Artemis, watching from afar. "I can't quite see what's going on, but I have a bad feeling. Perhaps we should join in the battle!" he suggested.

"No," said Sailor Sun, being jolted awake by the mere thought. "Oh look, I'm awake. Wish me luck cats, I'm going in for another round."

"Don't over-exert yourself," warned Luna.

But Sailor Sun ignored her.

Kusakabe was charging up a blast to shoot at Sailor Moon's brutally bashed corpse.

Sailor Sun walked up behind Kusakabe and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kusakabe turned around, and all she saw was a fist flying her way.

Kusakabe was launched but landed on her feet.

Sailor Sun quickly caught up, and launched a barrage of blows. She had a 50% percent hit rate, where half of her blows landed but the other half were deflected and returned.

Kusakabe tried to go in for a kick, exposing her torso and receiving a blow.

However Kusakabe did land a good punch, knocking Sailor Sun off her high-horse.

Kusakabe reached down and picked up Sailor Sun by the neck, since she was so light and small.

She pinned her against the wall by the neck and the other hand delivered blows across the board.

Sailor Sun was about to be in peril, when Sailor Moon ran up and drop-kicked Kusakabe, sending her back a couple feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No," said Sailor Sun coughing blood. "Those were a lot of punches I just received."

"D'ah," said Sailor Moon. "Why didn't you go into your orange hair, red aura form?"

"Because that drains my energy too fast. Don't worry, I can still keep up."

"Okay," said Sailor Moon skeptically. "Try to follow my lead, rookie!"

Sailor Moon tossed her body at Kusakabe, and Sailor Sun followed suit.

Kusakabe leapt away for cover, and they landed in a heap.

They were resilient though, and sprung at Kusakabe.

Sailor Moon threw a punch, and while Kusakabe blocked, Sailor Sun kicked her in the head.

"Grr," said Kusakabe.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun landed on their feet.

They looked at each other, and then shot generic energy balls straight for Kusakabe.

Kusakabe caught both of them.

"What? NO!" said Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe tossed a ball at each of them, but they volleyed them back and they hit Kusakabe this time.

"Oww," said Kusakabe.

Suddenly they were both on top of her and pummeling her.

Kusakabe shot out an energy wave around herself, and they both leapt back.

"They're strong!" admitted Kusakabe. "Surprising."

She threw an elbow into Sailor Moon's neck, but during this interval Sailor Sun punched her in the back.

Kusakabe spun around and grabbed Sailor Sun's arm.

But Sailor Moon had recovered, and threw a low-kick knocking Kusakabe off her feet.

Kusakabe landed on the ground, and Sailor Sun went in for the pile-drive.

Kusakabe, however, grabbed the little brat with both her arms and threw her at Sailor Moon who was also coming in for a charge.

They both toppled over.

Kusakabe's power rose to 300%, and she threw a blast like a curveball, knocking them over like paper tigers.

But somehow, Sailor Sun was suddenly behind her, and delivered a brutal karate chop to her shoulder.

Kusakabe got on her knees. "YOUUCH!" she yelled.

Sailor Moon grabbed her head and pulled it into her raised knee.

Kusakabe was greatly injured.

She tossed them and started to run away.

But they were hot on pursuit.

Kusakabe headed towards her ship.

"We can't let her escape!" yelled Sailor Moon.

They boosted their speed stat, and quickly caught up, both throwing simultaneously aerial punches.

But Kusakabe's figure disappeared.

"What the…?" said Sailor Sun.

It was just an illusion, and suddenly they were both elbowed in the neck by each of Kusakabe's arms.

"Haha!" said Kusakabe. "That's called afterimage, the oldest trick in the book!"

They both dropped to the ground like stones.


	58. Episode 58: Wheesh's Quest

Sailor Sun was floating four feet off the ground, approximately at the height of Kusakabe's head. She was throwing many kicks, but Kusakabe was blocking them with one arm.

She swatted Momoko away like a fly, then turned back to Sailor Moon and tossed a slugfest her way.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon. She slid under Kusakabe's legs, but Kusakabe snapped them shut, trapping Sailor Moon by the neck.

"ACK!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Sun, running on foot.

She leapt up, but Kusakabe shot a beam, tossing her.

Sailor Moon was suffocating.

"This looks like the end," said Kusakabe sadly.

Sailor Moon hadn't given up just yet. She reached her head over and took a chomp on Kusakabe's leg.

"YOUUUCH!" yelled Kusakabe.

Sailor Moon threw an uppercut, nailing Kusakabe, and then leapt to her feet.

Sailor Sun was already back on track, and finally delivered her kick to Kusakabe's head.

"You're giving me a headache!" howled Kusakabe.

She shot beams out of her eyes, nailing Momoko in the stomach, and sending her into space.

She backhanded Sailor Moon and then backhanded her again, then she finished the combo with a fronthand.

But Sailor Moon threw a punch to her gut, and Kusakabe retaliated with a knee to her chin.

Suddenly Sailor Sun came charging down from outer space like a comet.

"Shit!" said Kusakabe. She leapt out of the way, and Sailor Sun collided with Sailor Moon, sending them both into peril.

Sailor Sun shot out a healing wave, which partially helped Sailor Moon but mainly recovered herself.

"Good thing there's no clouds today!" said Sailor Sun in relief.

Kusakabe started showing off her aura, causing clouds to form in the sky.

"Hey, she can't do that!" yelled Sailor Sun, running in for a tackle.

But the aura was too strong, and she was flung back.

Kusakabe had now filled the sky with a thick layer of dark rain clouds, and it began to pour.

Sailor Moon weakly stood to her feet.

She threw an energy ball but it got shredded in Kusakabe's aura.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," said Sailor Moon.

She ran up and tanked the aura, nailing Kusakabe in the cheek.

But it seemed Kusakabe absorbed the blow.

She started laughing maniacally, so Sailor Moon continued to throw punches.

She threw four consecutive punches, and overhead mallet punch, but Kusakabe seemed unaffected.

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon. "I think she's going into overdrive."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Sailor Sun. She had absorbed large amounts of solar radiation while in space, and charge up a Sun Blast.

"SOLAR FLARE!" she yelled. The beam caused great damage to Kusakabe, and knocked her out of her invincible trance.

"I can feel her power level dropping significantly," said Sailor Sun.

"Sorry," said Kusakabe. "I'm not used to handling that much power, since I usually don't have to go over 1%. However I was just at 400%, and I was starting to lose control. Thank you for bringing me back, I might have burned myself out!"

"Dammit!" said Sailor Sun. "That would have been an easy win."

"No," said Kusakabe. "I would have taken the galaxy with me."

"Dammit!" said Sailor Sun.

Kusakabe started running on foot directly at the warriors.

She grabbed Sailor Moon by the head, and also Sailor Sun.

She slammed their heads into ground and continued to drag them like a wheelbarrel.

"OH NOOO!" said Sailor Moon.

Finally Kusakabe got tired and let go.

She was panting actually, however she was sure that she had ended them that time.

With no means of recovery from the sun, Momoko had to resort to her vast energy reserves.

She healed herself and Sailor Moon from that most recent attack, but not from much else.

However, this health was soon depleted by one blow by Kusakabe to each of them.

They were starting to get upset.

"This just isn't my day," said Sailor Moon.

Kusakabe picked her up and tossed her back to the floor. She flipped Momoko off her feet like a pancake, and threw a pile-driver on her spine.

"Ya-ya-ya-ya-YOUCH!" yelled Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon got on her feet. "It's not over till it's over!" she howled.

* * *

Wheesh had been trekking through Japan for the duration of the battle.

She looked at her scouter.

"All right, the Sailors' Super Rainbow Crystal should be just up ahead."

She stared straight at where the scouter was pointing, but all she saw was empty space.

The crystal had been so well camouflaged to blend into its surroundings that even someone as wise as Wheesh was unable to spot it.

She looked back down at her scouter. "Is this thing broke?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she felt Kusakabe's power skyrocket dangerously high.

"Seems like she lost control," noted Wheesh. "Hopefully she won't blow up our ship."

The sky became filled with dark clouds and rain.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Wheesh.

The Super Rainbow Crystal, which had been painted with a bright blue sky, was now clearly visible against the stormy background.

"THERE IT IS!" howled Wheesh. "What kind of illusion was that?!"

She used her magic to splash the paint off, revealing none other than the Yellow Super Rainbow Crystal. "Yeeehaw~!" cheered Wheesh.

She reached for the crystal. "Victory is mine!"

"No so fast," said a two voices in unison.

Standing between Wheesh and the crystal was none other than Luna the cat, and Artemis the cat.

They transformed into their Super forms.

"Let's go, you orange rascal!" shouted Artemis.


	59. Episode 59: Escape

"Comin' atcha!" yelled Artemis. He and Luna powered up to a power level they had never reached before.

They leapt at Wheesh with all they had.

However, within 20 yards of Wheesh's aura, they dropped to the ground like dead birds.

Wheesh shrugged, and picked up the huge crystal.

She headed towards the ship.

"Hey, Kusakabe!" she called. "I got it!"

"Got what?" asked Kusakabe getting slugged from all angles.

"The crystal, remember what we came here for?"

"Oh, right!" said Kusakabe. "WAHOOOOOOO!" she shouted, tossing Sailor Moon and Sun away with her giddy aura.

They landed on all fours, and stood back up.

"This battle isn't over yet!" shouted Sun.

"I'm off," said Kusakabe.

"What do you mean, you're off?!" demanded Sailor Moon.

"It was a good fight," admitted Kusakabe, wiping the blood off her face. "But unfortunately, we got what we came here for. I'm not going to stay and finish a fight I might not win. Not when we have all seven Super Rainbow Crystals, and will form the Super Imperium Silver Crystal, wiping your existences from the very fabrics of time!"

"WHAT?!" cried Sailor Moon. "How'd you find it!? It was camouflaged so well!"

"We had a scouter," said Kusakabe.

"Drat!" yelled Moon.

"There's one problem," said Sailor Sun. "Do you think we'll let you leave?!"

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "You're way too weak to stop me."

"This battle isn't over yet!" repeated Sailor Sun.

She decided it was now or never, and shouted, "Blazing ATTACK!"

Her hair turned a vibrant shade of orange, and her eyes turned crimson red.

She was surrounded by her extremely powerful red aura.

But as quick as it came, it went. Sailor Sun collapsed and reverted back into base form Momoko Momohara.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon.

She charged Kusakabe, but Kusakabe faded away, and Sailor Moon dropped to the ground and went back to her base.

Kusakabe reappeared at the entrance to the ship.

"How do we fit this thing in?" asked Wheesh, stuck at the doorway.

"Warp it in!" barked Kusakabe.

"Right ma'am," said Wheesh. "That's why you're the leader even though I'm much more powerful."

"Toodaloo!" mocked Kusakabe, shutting the ship door.

The ship took off.

Galaxia spotted the ship in mid-air, halfway out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Hey, wait!" she cried.

She kicked Kakyuu away like a football, and leapt at the ship.

She was barely able to latch on, and banged on the door until Kusakabe let her in.

"Shit!" realized Nehelenia. She too leapt for the ship.

But Minako leapt up and grabbed her leg, and threw her to the floor.

At long last, she quickly ended Nehelenia.

"Good work," said Rei.

* * *

Jadeite sat at the edge of the volcano sipping tea.

"No signs of Tuxedo Boy this round," he chuckled.

Suddenly Golden Tuxedo Mask flew out of the lava, and threw a chop Jadeite's way.

"B'ah!" yelled Jadeite. "I'll finish you off for good!"

He charged up lightning in his palms.

But then he spotted something in the distance.

"Shit, the ship?! No! I wanted to finish off Tuxedo Boy!"

Tuxedo Boy readied his fists. "Let's go big guy."

"Maybe another time," decided Jadeite at last. "It's time to go."

He created a portal and let himself get sucked in.

He appeared on Kusakabe's ship.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he demanded. "I still had more tussling to do!"

"Kusakabe was at her limit," explained Wheesh, tending to Kusakabe's wounds with a cotton ball.

"Shut up," said Kusakabe. "I've had a long day."

"So we fled?" asked Jed.

"Nah, we got the crystal," assured Wheesh.

"What crystal?" asked Jed.

"The last rainbow crystal we needed!" bragged Wheesh.

"Okay," said Jadeite. "Hey, while I was waiting on the ship and then fighting, I saw a lot of casualties out in the field. Do we have a final death count?"

"Yes," said Galaxia. "Everyone but us four."

"Make that five," said Zoisite. "I fled and survived!"

Kusakabe scowled, and ended him with a flick of the wrist. "I hate cowards."

"Wow," said Jed. "Time to boot up the old respawner?" he asked Wheesh.

"Maybe," said Wheesh. "I think we'll take a little time to recover before bringing back the circus."

"Okey doke," said Jed.

* * *

"Whelp, a battle well fought," said Kakyuu.

"How so?" asked Rei. "We let her get away!"

"Oh yeah, that," recalled Kakyuu. "I wasn't here for most of the fight, as you may know."

"So long!" said Seiya. "Hey wait a minute, Sailor Moon, where's your boyfriend?"

Sailor Moon gasped and fell to the floor. "No, Tuxedo! I had forgotten in the heat of the fight, but, I think he might be…"

Sailor Moon started to cry.

"Don't worry," said Seiya. "You don't need that guy. Girls like me are so much better!"

Sailor Moon started sobbing harder. "You're such a jerk Seiya," she whimpered.

"Hey now," said Seiya going in for the smooch.

Suddenly at the speed of light, Golden Tuxedo Mask swooped in and socked Seiya in the chops, sending him into an unconscious state.

"You want some too?!" he asked Taiki and Yaten.

They put their hands up defensively.

"Mamo-chan!" cried Sailor Moon. "You're alive!"

"Yes," said Tuxedo. "It will take more than a volcano to get rid of the great Tuxedo Mask!"

He left it at that.

"Grr," said Seiya coming to. "Let's go home. Now."

Kakyuu laid down a teleportation pad, and they all hopped on.

"Goodbye, Earth!" said Kakyuu.

She commenced the teleportation.

However, Yaten had been standing halfway off the pad, so only half of him was teleported, and he was sliced in half and killed.

Half of Yaten fell to the floor in front of the others, and Minako shrieked and passed out.

"I've seen worse in my days," said Sailor Sun, also coming to. "Oh hey Tuxedo."

"Hey," said Tuxedo.

"Ugh, what happened?" moaned Michiru, coming to as well. "Haruka! Are you okay?!"

Haruka had not come to yet, but she was getting there.

"Phew," said Michiru. "No one important died."

She pulled out her phone and set a reminder to hold Hotaru's funeral and possibly Setsuna's.

Michiru dragged Haruka into a rental car. "The Outers have done their duty," she explained, "Farewell."

She drove away.

"Hmm," said Sailor Moon. "Whelp, I guess all's well that ends well!"

"GUYS!" cried Luna and Artemis, wounded and skittering towards them. "That orange punk got away with the crystal!"

"What!? NO!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Oh wait, I already knew that. Shit! Why didn't you defend it?!"

"We tried," said Luna sadly.

"It was so close," lied Artemis. "But by sheer luck, she was able to deliver the last blow, knocking us out inches from killing her."

"Ah," said Momoko. "Whelp time to go back to the Sun Kingdom, since this planet will be gone soon."

Sailor Sun took to the skies.

But Sailor Moon grabbed her arm. "Yeah, nice try," she said. "But you're in this till the end!"

"Drat!" said Sailor Sun. "This is all because of useless Luna and Artemis!"

Artemis was fed up and nipped Sailor Sun.

"If it wasn't for us, that stray Youma would have killed you!"

"No," said Sailor Sun. "I'm pretty sure while I was recovering I still could have easily taken out a season one Youma."

Luna nipped her as well.

Sailor Sun collapsed, due to her other injuries.

"Easy does it," said Luna proudly.

Luna and Artemis pranced away.

Sailor Moon sighed.

"For now, I guess it's time for all of us to go home," said Rei.

They looked around to see that there was nothing left of Tokyo.

"Drat," said Minako. "Rei, can we all crash at the temple?"

"I'll go get the sleeping bags," sighed Rei.


	60. Episode 60: Aftermath of the Fight

Sailor Sun came to.

"Ugh," she moaned. "Where am I?"

She was being carried in Mamoru Chiba's arms as he climbed the temple steps with the rest of the bunch.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

She threw a punch, and Mamoru dropped her to the ground like a stone.

"Hey, watch it," said Mamo.

"Stop carrying me like one would carry a baby!" yelled Momoko. "I'm not a child!"

"Well actually," said Artemis.

Momoko kicked him and he tumbled down the stairs.

"AHHHH! LUNA!" he yelled.

Luna rushed to his rescue.

"Are you okay?!" she asked.

He weakly stood to his four feet. "Yeah, I'm hanging in there," he decided.

"Grandpa, we're home!" called Rei walking in. "Tokyo is in ruins. Grandpa?"

She searched for him everywhere, until she found his corpse laying in the kitchen.

"GRANDPA!" cried Rei. "NO!"

"Huh?" said Grandpa. "Rei, the fridge is empty!"

"Granpda! Why were you laying on the ground?!"

"Well you see," said Grandpa. "A rogue blast flew at the temple, and I had to use all my spiritual power to deflect it. That's why the temple is the only building intact. But I lost all my strength and collapsed."

"Come on to bed, Grandpa," said Rei tucking him in. "Diana, keep watch," commanded Rei.

"Okay," said Diana.

Rei went back to the living room to see everyone settling in.

"I guess this is our home now," said Sailor Moon.

"Where will I study?" asked Ami.

Everyone turned suddenly, but it was only the wind.

"Oh right, she's dead," recalled Mamoru. "Sad times."

"I guess everyone we knew and loved is gone," said Minako.

"They were gone before this, when they were killed at the hands of Jadeite," reminded Luna.

"Oh yeah," said Mina. "Then nevermind, all is good."

"Hmm," said Rei. "How are we going to get food, since there's no more shops anywhere?"

"Only Tokyo is destroyed," said Momoko.

"But there's no way to make it to another city, since all vehicles have been destroyed," replied Rei.

"Don't worry," said Sailor Moon. "Eventually a plane will pass by and notice the city's missing."

"We can't wait that long!" exclaimed Mamoru. "I'm hungry! I'll go make a run to the neighboring city of Yokohama and get supplies!"

"But that's 25 miles away," said Rei checking her phone.

"So long!" said Mamoru. He turned into regular Tuxedo Mask and sprinted away.

"Strong boy," said Momoko.

"Hey guys," said Artemis. "We can't just sit around here and eat ice cream."

"Drat," said Sailor Moon, putting down her ice cream.

"We must go and see if there are any survivors!"

"Do we have to?" asked Rei. "I doubt there are."

"If you can even save one life it will be worth it!" insisted Luna.

"Why don't you guys do it, you're cats! You don't need sleep!" said Momoko.

"Can it little girl," said Artemis. "I'm thousands of years older than you!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Momoko. She left it at that.

They headed back to the rubble.

"ANYONE HERE?!" called Usagi.

No one answered.

"Alright guys, let's head home," she told them.

"NoooOOO!" said Artemis. "They might be unconscious and trapped under rubble!"

"How will we find them then?!" demanded Momoko. "Oh wait I know how. I can sense power levels."

"But won't humans be too weak to sense, especially injured?" asked Luna.

Momoko murmured angrily to herself. "Alright, fine then. I'll use a special technique I developed just now."

Momoko transformed into Sailor Sun. "Solar Sonar!" she shouted.

She sent out circles of sonar around herself. She got a hit.

"I found one," she said.

"Where?" asked Artemis.

She headed across the city 3 and half miles.

"There's a lil boy under the rubble of Crown Arcade," she explained.

"Then blast away the rubble!" yelled Luna, getting excited.

"Do I have to do everything?!" cried Momoko. She turned back into Sun and shot another attack. "Sun Blast!" she yelled.

She exploded the rubble, revealing the kid.

However he had been killed by the Sun Blast.

"What?! NO!" howled Artemis. "Why didn't you just move the rubble away?!"

"I would have if someone offered to help me," stated Momoko.

"I was just in Sailor form for a really long time," said Mars. "And it had consequences on my body. If I turned back into Sailor Mars now I would be no more."

"Ditto," said Minako.

"Hmm," said Momoko. "Nothing we can do now."


	61. Episode 61: The Moon Wand

"Wait a minute," said Sailor Moon suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Sorry, I thought I had an idea," said Sailor Moon. "But you made me forget it."

She tapped her chin with her Moon Wand. "Hmm, what was my idea?"

"Let's go," urged Momoko. "I need to mourn the loss of that kid that I totally regret 100%, and didn't even slightly do it on purpose!"

Luna narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't prove anything.

"Okay, okay," said Usagi. "WAIIIIIT!"

"What?!" cried Luna.

"Damn," said Usagi. "Stop saying stuff! I lost it again!"

She wiped her forehead with her Moon Wand.

"SAILOR MOON!" yelled Rei. "That Moon Wand!"

"Yes," said Sailor Moon. "WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

Luna went to speak up but Artemis put his paw on her mouth.

"I've got it!" said Sailor Moon. "I can do that thing!"

"What thing?" asked Luna.

"Damn," said Sailor Moon. "Wait, nope, I still got it!"

"You can revive everyone like you did in Season 1 and possibly in Season 5! But that season was all over the place!" shouted Rei.

"SHUT UP!" cried Sailor Moon. "I was gonna say that! But yes. I am strong enough now that I should be able to revive the city with ease, without losing my life. But I might stay in a coma for a couple of days."

"You win some you lose some," said Momo.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Everything turned pink and there was a blinding light.

When the light dimmed, the city was back to normal.

"Wow," said Luna. "She's strong!"

Sailor Moon collapsed and no one caught her.

Minako dived for her after she hit the ground. "I'll catch you!"

"If only Makoto was here to carry her," considered Rei.

"I keep hearing that name," said Momoko.

"Yes," said Rei. "Hey wait a minute. After Makoto died, couldn't Sailor Moon have done what she just did?"

"Sorry," said Sailor Moon. "It doesn't work with natural deaths."

"But it wasn't natural," said Rei. "She died of unknown causes."

"Well then I can't do anything," said Sailor Moon.

"What about Ami?" asked Minako.

"Who?" asked Sailor Moon.

They left it at that.

On the way back, Luna realized something. "Why didn't you revive all those humans that were killed?"

"I couldn't, because I didn't know where they died," answered Sailor Moon.

"We were there when they died!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Then why didn't you tell me to go revive them? I just figured out to do this now!"

Artemis looked down sadly. "If only I didn't have this cat brain."

"Same," said Luna.

"Let's go tell ghost stories at Rei's temple," suggested Momoko.

"Why do we have to go back to the temple?" asked Rei. "You have your houses back."

"Well Sailor Moon is out of commission, and if we left her at her house someone could break in since all its other residents are long gone, and there is no bringing them back. So if Sailor Moon gets to stay at the temple then I do too!" concluded Momoko.

"Hey wait!" said Luna. "I live at Sailor Moon's house!"

"You couldn't even take Boxy," recalled Minako. "Let alone a burglar."

"EUGEAL!" shouted Artemis.

"Okay," said Minako. "Back to the temple it is."


	62. Episode 62: Seiya's Revenge

The sun shined through Rei's bedroom window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Momoko. "Feels good man."

Rei looked over to see a little girl in her bed.

"MOMOKO!" cried Rei. "What are you doing?!"

"I was cold," said Momoko. "Since you're the fire girl I thought you would be warm."

Momoko leaned in close and whispered. "You were…"

Rei threw her across the room because she was light, and she landed on a sleeping Luna and Artemis.

Luna got spooked and skittered away like a cat. She did not return.

Artemis yelped at the top of his lungs and didn't stop screaming until he ran out of breath.

"Momoko! Stop rough-housing!" he shouted. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Not anymore," said Minako sadly.

"Hey Sailor Moon!" said Momoko, assuming everyone had been woken up.

However she was still unconscious from using the Moon Wand.

"I hope she didn't die of unknown causes," said Minako.

"Nah, she's too significant," reminded Rei.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Grandpa, get the door!" called Rei.

"No," said Grandpa. "Last time I did that that purple-haired little munchkin killed me!"

Momoko leapt to her feet to take him out again, but the others held her back.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' MUNCHKIN!? YOU'RE NO TALLER THAN ME!"

Grandpa snickered. "You have a lot to learn."

"MAN!" yelled Momoko. "I'm so tired of everyone picking on me today! AHHH!"

She swung open the door.

"Greetings," said Seiya. He was flanked by a mourning Taiki.

"Who are these clowns?" demanded Momoko. "They look like a couple o' queers!"

"How rude!" barked Taiki.

"Hey," said Rei. "Don't make me tell your mother on you, Momoko."

Momoko scoffed. She left it at that.

"HEEEYA SEIYAA!" said Minako. "I'm really sad about what happened to Yaten."

"Yes," said Seiya. "I see someone rebuilt the city. That's great. We would have come and helped, but we're still rebuilding our own planet from Galaxia's attack. We have to repopulate the planet, and fortunately our race can swap genders, so it will never be a problem. Some may even say we could get ourselves pregnant. But that's not what we're here about."

Momoko closed the door.

Minako re-opened it. "Sorry about that. She's just a toddler, she doesn't know better."

Momoko kicked her in the shin, shattering the bone.

Minako fell over and passed out.

"So what were you getting to?" asked Rei.

"Hang on a sec," said Grandpa, walking over.

He used his karate chop of healing, and fixed Minako's leg.

While he was leaning over her, he went in for a panty shot, and Rei had to backhand him.

"She's 16!" yelled Rei.

"So?" asked Grandpa. "That's only an 80 year gap, I don't see the big deal."

Rei backhanded him further away, and his head bounced like a bobble head.

He retreated to his quarters.

"ANYWAY," said Seiya. "As you must have witnessed, Yaten did not properly stand on the teleportation pad and was sliced in two. We have come to retrieve his other half so that he can have a proper burial."

"D'oh," said Momoko. "If I had known, I wouldn't have fed his half to the lions at the zoo."

"WHAT?! YOU BRAT!" shouted Seiya. "You'll pay for this, you weak little squirt!"

"Them's fighting words," said Momoko. She transformed into Sailor Sun, and her aura launched Seiya through the wall and down the temple stairs.

Taiki put his hands up defensively, but was launched seconds later.

A few minutes later, they climbed back up the stairs.

"Alright, let's take it easy now," said Seiya. "You may not know, but I am Sailor Star Fighter!"

"What does that mean?" asked Momoko. "I thought Sailors were from planets. Is your planet Star Fighter?"

"No," said Seiya. He left it at that. "Anyway, if we were to fight in our Sailor forms, the whole temple might get destroyed in the crossfire."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Momoko. "If I knew who you were, I would know for certain that I could make quick work of you."

"Well you don't! You don't know me!" yelled Seiya.

"Honestly," bluffed Taiki in his partner's defense. "It would probably be an even match."

"Fine then," said Momoko. "We'll settle this in our base forms."

"Agreed!" said Seiya giddily. "THIS IS FOR YATEN!"

"Wait a minute," said Luna, reaching the top of the steps after her long skitter. "Didn't Yaten die?"

"Yes," said Seiya sadly.

"No, I mean before this! In chapter 10, when Jadeite killed all the humans, and he was unable to transform in time!"

"No," said Momoko. "I was there, he did not die."

"Wait… what?!" asked Luna.

"You were there?!" rasped Artemis.

"Ya," said Momoko.

"How did he not die?!" pursued Luna.

Momoko sighed. "I'll tell you after I settle things with this punk!"

Luna was confused. "Hmm…."

Artemis was still adding things up. "How come Yaten was not revived when Sailor Moon healed the city with the Moon Wand yesterday?"

"She said it earlier," said Momoko. "It can't heal people that die of natural causes."

"That wasn't natural!" cried Taik.

"Well it wasn't during a battle," explained Momoko.

Seiya was still blood-lusted. "Enough chit chat! THIS IS FOR YATEN!"

* * *

Seiya and Momoko stood ten meters apart in their battle stances. On the sidelines stood Minako, Rei, the cats, Grandpa, and an unnerved Taiki.

"You can do it!" said Taik. "She's just a little girl, a child!"

"Agreed," agreed Seiya.

After a long stand-off, Grandpa clapped his hands. "BEGIN!"

Seiya leapt like a cougar, and he was in front of Momoko within 0.2 seconds.

He threw a chop downwards, however she instantly leapt to the side, and threw a kick to Seiya's rib.

Taiki adjusted his shades. "That girl has no chance."

Grandpa shook his head. "You have a lot to learn, ponytail boy."

"You're wrong!" said Taiki. "Yaten (when he was alive) defeated base Makoto in his base form! Seiya, as our leader, should be even stronger!"

"I keep hearing that name," yelled Momoko, while dodging Seiya's rapid jabs. "Was he someone important?"

Minako thought about it. "Yes," she said after a lot of thought.

Suddenly, Seiya did a flip to the side, catching Momoko off-guard. He landed a punch square in her chops, knocking her off her short legs and onto the ground.

"Had enough?" he asked.

Momoko got to her feet. She shook her head. "That felt like a gust of wind," she lied.

"Heh heh," snickered Seiya, calling her bluff.

Momoko was even more blood-lusted than before, and went on the offensive.

She threw four blows, but Seiya caught them all. On the fifth punch, Seiya caught her hand and didn't let go.

"Hey, let go!" demanded Momoko.

"Give it up, kid," said Seiya. "You're no match for a grown boy like me!"

Momoko tried to get free, but had no success.

"Ha HA!" yelled Taiki from the crowd. "Give it up, kid!" he shouted, repeating Seiya.

Momoko used all her base force to throw a chop directly at the joint of Seiya's arm.

"OWW!" yelled Seiya, releasing her.

Momoko leapt up and threw a blow, toppling Seiya. She went in for the pile driver, but Seiya rolled to the side and leapt to his feet.

Momoko stopped herself before colliding with the ground, and back-flipped away from Seiya's next kick.

Seiya got in his defensive stance.

Momoko ran five steps forward, and leapt up into the air. She threw a kick at Seiya's head, but he blocked it with his arm.

He grabbed her foot, and started spinning her around.

"AHHhhhhHHHHH!" yelled Momoko.

He slammed her body into the ground, and then swung her backwards, slamming her into the ground behind him.

He then threw her like a Frisbee into the temple building.

"Too easy," said Seiya, clapping his palms.

Momoko was mad. Momoko was livid.

She threw herself up, and charged Seiya like a panther.

Seiya tried to grab her like one would grab a child, but he underestimated her speed, and she slid under his legs and threw two chops to both his ankles.

He fell to his knees, and Momoko got him in a choke-hold.

"Mmm, you did good, young grasshopper," said Grandpa nodding. "Seiya has more blind spots due to his larger mass, whereas Momoko, being a little girl, has almost no blind spots."

Taiki growled. "Come on, Seiya! This is for Yaten! Don't forget it!"

Seiya was running out of breath fast, so he threw himself back, flattening Momoko.

She released the choke-hold, and he skittered away.

But Momoko wasn't done.

She grabbed his foot, and he fell to the ground.

She climbed on his back and grabbed his ponytail.

"I'm going to yank this off!" she threatened.

"NO!" cried Seiya. "You wouldn't!"

He used his long legs to kick Momoko in the back of the head, tossing her off him.

"Heh heh," chuckled Momoko, coughing up blood. "I fed half of your friend to the lions at the zoo. They didn't even eat it all!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Seiya. He sent a barrage of blows Momoko's way, and contrary to her previous cocky taunting, she received many of the blows.

"Ow, ow!"

She threw an uppercut into Seiya's stomach, and he clenched over.

Momoko leapt up and threw an elbow into the back of his neck while he was holding his stomach.

However, Seiya quickly recovered and picked Momoko up again, like one would pick up a cat.

He threw his head into hers, and continued to head-butt her, giving himself recoil damage but doing worse to her.

When Momoko was dropped, she was brutally bashed.

"Let's end this!" yelled Seiya. He lifted up his foot and went to stomp it down on her corpse, ending her permanently.

But she caught his foot and tossed him back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Momoko, blood-lusted. She sprung up and threw five consecutive punches to his chin.

He retaliated with a chop to her already injured head.

She wobbled to her feet, dizzy from the head trauma.

She decided it was all or nothing.

Grandpa saw the passion in hers and nodded with his arms crossed.

"Hang in there, Momoko!" yelled Rei.

"Do your best, Seiya!" said Minako.

"Hey!" warned Momoko. "You're next!"

"I was just trying to be a good sport!" exclaimed Minako.

"Sure, sure," scoffed Momo.

While she was having this discourse, Seiya went in for the mallet punch.

She blocked it with her arm, but he kneed her in the face.

She started to cry because she was only a little girl.

"That's… it!"

Momoko lit her hand ablaze and chucked a fireball, and Seiya leapt 30 feet back. There was a large crater where he once was standing.

"HEY!" yelled Seiya. "I thought this fight was base-form only!"

"Don't you have eyes?" demanded Momoko. "As you can see, I am still in my base form. This is a base technique, just like your ability to leap 30 feet back in your base!"

"Hmm," said Seiya, feeling the heat.

Seiya charged her on foot, and she threw another fireball.

He put up his arms and tanked it, however he took too much damage and had to stop mid-charge.

"Hold up," he said, catching his breath.

Momoko did not hold up, and threw two fireballs out of each of her hands.

Seiya leapt out of the way, but she kept em' coming.

After several amazing leaps, he leapt on top of the temple roof.

"Hey," said Minako. "I can do that too! Remember that episode where I was a nurse? I jumped all the way up a balcony in my base form! I also dodged several attacks from a Droido during the episode that blue-haired girl thought she would quit. She should have."

"You mean Ami?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, that one. She should have quit then, as she had to quit anyway recently when she couldn't keep up. However by then it was too late… She should have noticed the signs." Minako hung her head.

"Pay attention!" yelled Grandpa.

"What is it, Grandpa?" asked Rei.

"Momoko's fighting stance is flawless, whereas Seiya's has many opening and could use some tuning!"

"Hey!" said Taiki. "His fighting stance is good in my eyes!"

"Then you need to get your eyes checked," said Grandpa.

"This isn't good," said Luna. "If Momoko starts firing blasts while Seiya's on the roof, she could do some damage!"

"Let the girl fight her heart out!" said Artemis. "She's close to passing us in power level!"

"You mean in her base?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Artemis.

Momoko shot a blast at Seiya on the roof, who leapt out of the way.

The roof was no more.

Grandpa nodded.

"GRANDPA!" yelled Rei. "She just blew up part of the temple!"

"Yes," said Grandpa. "A good fighter never worries about their surroundings!"

Seiya appeared behind Momoko and grabbed both her arms, yanking them back.

"YOUCH!" yelled Momoko. But then she regained composure and smirked. "You shouldn't have done that!"

She shot close-ranged blasts out of her hands while Seiya was holding her.

"NO!" cried Seiya.

He was launched, and he fell down the temple stairs.

Everyone was sure the fight was over, and ran to the top of the staircase.

Seiya's brutally bashed corpse was laying at the bottom of the staircase, and to everyone's amazement, he got up on his hands and knees.

Momoko went flying off the staircase and went in for the pile driver.

Seiya was a sitting duck, and he thought he was done for.

"Goodbye, Kakyuu…!"

But suddenly Sailor Star Maker appeared in front of Seiya, and caught Momoko's elbow.

"That's enough," she said. "I call this a draw."

Seiya stood up and socked Taiki, knocking him back to his base.

"It's over when I say it's over!"

He charged Momoko but collapsed.

Momoko had to sit down to catch her breath.

"Momoko is the clear winner," stated Grandpa, clapping his hands in conclusion.

"It can't be," said Taiki, rubbing his face from the blow.

"I'm afraid it is," said Grandpa, patting him on the back. "He fought hard, but he lacked the base feats Momoko did. I think it's time for you boys to go."

"I understand," said Taiki sadly.

He picked up Seiya's injured body and carried him to the teleportation pad.

He made sure to check that they were fully inside before teleporting them back to their home planet.

However, since Taiki was so focused on getting Seiya inside, his ponytail got snipped off and laid at the steps of the temple.

Momoko walked over and picked it up.

She held it in the air. "This is my battle trophy."

"Good job," said Rei.


	63. Episode 63: Kusakabe's Crystals

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," said Kusakabe, sitting in a room filled with all seven Super Rainbow Crystals.

She saw seven rainbow reflections of herself.

"Mmmm, I'm good looking," she noted. "And so are the crystals. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Wheesh entered the room, and stood silently as Kusakabe continued to prance around.

"Kusakabe," she said.

Kusakabe ignored her. "MMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Wheesh walked out. She headed to the cafeteria, where she found Jadeite.

"Jadeite, have you been doing your daily training?" Wheesh asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes," said Jadeite. "Say, could you revive the circus?"

"Why?" asked Wheesh. "They're annoying."

"It's kind of lonely here."

She looked at Jadeite and saw he was sitting alone, surrounded by ten empty cafeteria tables on each side.

"Where's Galaxia?" asked Wheesh.

"She doesn't like me after I stole her sword," explained Jed. "I don't know where she is."

"Sad times," said Wheesh. "I can't believe everyone died in that scrap. However it doesn't matter at all since I can revive them at any time and we got all the crystals."

"Can you revive them now?" asked Jadeite.

"No," said Wheesh. "Soon."

"Please," said Jadeite.

"Alright, I'll revive one person of your choosing," conceded Wheesh.

Jadeite thought hard.

* * *

"Kunzite my boy!" said Jadeite. "Welcome back!"

"D'ah, how'd I die to those pests?" Kunzite complained. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Sorry, Wheesh said the circus isn't coming back yet."

"Who's Wheesh?" asked Kunzite.

"My sensei," explained Jadeite.

"Hmm," said Kunzite. "Then why am I back?"

"Because I got to pick one person to keep me company, and I chose you!"

Kunzite was annoyed. "I'm not your plaything!" he barked. Out of old habit, he threw a punch to end Jadeite.

Jadeite did not flinch or move, and the punch deflected off him as though Kunzite had punched a metal wall.

"Oh right," recalled Kunzite. "You've been training."

"Yes," said Jadeite. "Wanna go stare at crystals with Kusakabe-sensei?"

"Staring at crystals? Now you're speaking my language!" said Kunzite giddily.

They headed to Kusakabe's room that she had built specifically to house the crystals.

Jadeite slowly creaked open the door.

"Are those the Rainbow Crystals?" whispered Kunzite.

"The Super Rainbow Crystals," explained Jadeite.

"Kusakabe," whispered Jed. "Can we come stare with you?"

"No," whispered back Kusakabe. "Get out. This is me time."

"D'ah," said Jadeite.

Him and Kunzite left.

"Whelp, now what do you want to do?" asked Jadeite.

"I miss Queen Beryl," said Kunzite. "Oh and also that Zoisite guy. You should bring them back."

"Alright, I'll speak to Wheesh," said Jadeite.

Jadeite spoke to Wheesh.

"She said no," said Jadeite.

"Life is not worth living," said Kunzite. He threw himself off the spaceship into the sun.

"What?! NO!" cried Jadeite.

Jadeite went back to Wheesh. "My playmate you respawned killed himself."

"D'ah," said Wheesh. "You should just hang out with me!"

"Will that be okay with Kusakabe?"

"Uh… sure!" said Wheesh. "She's busy anyway, she won't even notice!"

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Jed. "Wanna play cards? Do you know how to play Uno?"

"Hmmm," said Wheesh. "Is that an Earth game?"

"Yes," said Jadeite.

"Then I don't know how to play it."

"But if it wasn't an Earth game, you'd know how?" asked Jed.

"Back off," said Wheesh.

"Okay, okay," said Jadeite. "Then what do you normally do for fun?"

* * *

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jed, as he and Wheesh road a comet through space.

"THIS IS LIVING! THIS IS WHAT IT IS TO BE ALIVE!"

"Haha," laughed Wheesh. "I'm glad you're having fun!"

"Uh oh, what's that up ahead?" asked Jed.

"Oh, that looks like an Invader belt. Like the Earth game!"

"What do we do?!" cried Jadeite.

Wheesh patted the comet and a blaster appeared.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Wheesh, open firing at the foes.

She took out a Game Cube controller and hooked it up. "Here we go!"

"Hey, can I take a turn soon? That looks pretty fun!" said Jed.

"Sorry, but this is our lives on the line," said Wheesh. "We can't risk it."

"D'ah, okay," said Jadeite. "It's still fun to watch I guess."


	64. Episode 64: Out of Luck

"Mmmmm," said Kusakabe petting the yellow crystal, her greatest prize. "Who's a good giant crystal? You are!"

She walked over and rubbed her face on the purple crystal. "You're my baby as well! You all are. We will never be apart again!"

Kusakabe then laid down on the floor and starting licking the green crystal.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm," she said.

Galaxia's face went pale as she opened the door. "Umm…"

"I can explain," said Kusakabe in shock.

However she could not explain, and she stared at Galaxia for a very long time.

Finally she panicked and killed Galaxia with one blow.

"She can never tell a soul!" exclaimed Kusakabe.

She laid on top of the red crystal and patted it. "Mmmmmmmmmm I love my crystals. Actually, I should make sure no one else comes in. Where is Wheesh? I wouldn't be able to take her down as easily as that last one."

She turned on her Wheesh monitor and saw her riding a comet through a space nebula with Jadeite.

"Oh."

Kusakabe was mad but wasn't sure why. "What is this feeling? Is this what the humans call jealousy?"

She was very upset. She no longer felt like rubbing her crystals anymore.

"Alright," she said. "Time to get down to business."

She stared at the crystals for a long time. "Wait," she realized. "How do I combine these things? Uh oh…"

She sat on her throne angrily until Wheesh and Jed came in four hours later.

"Wheesh, where were you?" asked Kusakabe coldly.

"Oh, we were just training," lied Wheesh.

"That's funny," said Kusakabe. She turned on the monitor.

"What the hell?" said Jadeite. "Were you spying on us?"

"That is none of your business!" shouted Kusakabe. "Wheesh, explain your behavior!"

Wheesh chuckled. "Are you mad?"

"NOOO!" howled Kusakabe. "I just want to know why you lied to me!" she lied, because she was in fact very upset and for very different reasons.

"Alright, chill," said Wheesh. "I was just hanging out with Jadeite, since I went to hang out with you but you were busy staring at the crystals."

"WHAT?! WHEN WAS THIS!?"

"Like ten hours ago. I walked in and called your name, but you were in a trance. So I left," explained Wheesh.

"Liar!" yelled Kusakabe.

"K," said Wheesh. "So, did all your staring amount to anything? Did you figure out how to combine the crystals?"

"What?!" cried Kusakabe. "You don't know how!?"

"No," said Wheesh. "I thought that's what you were doing. Trying to come up with a way to create the Super Imperium Silver Crystal."

"Wait, I know someone who knows a lot about Silver Crystals!" realized Jed. "Respawn my old friend Queen Beryl! She'll know for sure!"

"Hmm, alright," said Wheesh. "It can't hurt to try."

She respawned Queen Beryl.

"Hey, why'd you jerks make me go fight people way above my level?" demanded Beryl. "I'm supposed to be a queen, not a common soldier!"

"Sorry," said Kusakabe unapologetically. "Say, Jadeite claims that you know a lot about Silver Crystals."

"Why yes," said Beryl.

"Good. How do we combine the Seven Rainbow Crystals?"

"Oooohhh," said Beryl, tragically. "That was something I was never able to achieve. You should ask Kunzite, I left him in charge of that."

Wheesh respawned Kunzite for the second time that day.

"Dammit Jadeite, leave me alone! Just let me enjoy my afterlife!" yelled Kunzite.

"No," said Jadeite. "Kunzite, Beryl says you knew how to combine the Seven Rainbow Crystals."

"Yes," said Beryl. "That's why I left them with you, Kunzite. You know how, don't you?"

"No," said Kunzite sadly. "How would I? I just liked staring at them."

"Darn," said Beryl. "Well, then I guess it's up to Metalia. She was the one who we were counting on all along."

"Metalia…" thought Wheesh, trying to place the name. She went to revive them but it didn't work.

"What gives?" wondered Wheesh. "This usually works."

Wheesh looked into her crystal ball staff. "Ah, I remember," she said. "Metalia was defeated except for a single particle that is lost somewhere in Earth's atmosphere, so since she's still alive I can't bring her back."

"Drat," said Kusakabe. "Looks like we're out of luck."


	65. Episode 65: Humans - The True Story

Momoko placed Taiki's ponytail in her suitcase that she had brought to Rei's house.

"I'll put that on my trophy case when I get home."

"Okay," said Mina. "Say, how's Sailor Moon holding up?"

Rei was performing some voodoo magic near Sailor Moon to check her vitals.

"She's doing fine," said Rei. "She just needs some rest."

"Hey, Momoko," said Luna, picking a fight. "You said you were there that day Jadeite killed all the named humans in chapter 10."

"Yes," said Momoko. "You must've just not noticed me."

"Yeah, then I have a bone to pick!" yelled Luna. "Me and Artemis fought our hearts out trying to save some humans, and you were Sailor Sun but did nothing?!"

"It wasn't time for me to make my debut yet," explained Momoko.

"But people lost their lives!" yelled Luna. "What's wrong with you?!"

"That's not my place," said Sailor Sun. "You're mad at yourself for not being strong enough, and you're taking it out on me! I'm not the protector of this planet, or any planet for that matter!"

Luna was livid. "Then what were you doing instead? I would just love to know what was more important than helping those poor innocent people!"

"I'll tell you everything that REALLY happened that day, since you seem to have been oblivious to quite a few things," sneered Momoko. "It all started when Artemis stepped up to the podium…"

* * *

"Hear ye hear ye," said Artemis at the podium. "Today we are meeting to discuss where we've all been the last season."

"I'll go first!" said Motoki. "They cancelled my contract!"

"I died of old age!" said Grandpa's ghost.

"I was too busy with my snail watching club!" said Umino.

"I got a new boyfriend," said Naru with her new boyfriend Yaten.

"Umm, that's a girl," said Motoki's sister.

"Shut up," said Naru. "You don't even have a name, you're just Motoki's sister."

"I haven't been noticed since season one!" said Usagi's fat friend, codename Tubby.

"I am Momoko," said Momoko, going along with the crowd and saying a stupid line about her so-called irrelevance. "I was Chibi-usa's friend, but then she went back to the future. Did I mention that's a different timeline?"

"I got fired for punching a child," said Ms. Haruna.

"I got disowned by my family," said Shingo.

"After Shingo left, my wife divorced me!" said Kenji.

"After I divorced Kenji, I became Princess Kakyuu!" said Usagi's mom.

"Hey," said Queen Serenity. "I'm Usagi's mom."

"No you're dead," reminded Usagi's real mom.

"D'ah," said Serenity. She faded away.

"This is stupid," thought Momoko to herself. "Everyone's just shouting incoherent nonsense. They will never become relevant. Why doesn't that stupid white cat take control of what's going on already?"

"Quiet in the courthouse!" called Artemis.

"Oh my gosh," thought Momoko. "Why am I here? I thought I could do some research this way, but this is a just a waste of time. Honestly, the world would be better off without these irrelevant randoms. If only someone would get rid of them."

"Can it Artemis," said Luna. She closed the arcade blinds. "Now listen up folks. Does anyone have any strategies to become more relevant?"

Momoko felt a very small power level outside, with malicious intentions. "Oooh, this should be interesting," she thought. "Although whoever's out there is not very strong at all, he could take down all these randoms with ease."

"I say we get attacked by the season's bad guys' youmas!" suggested Naru.

"Good idea!" said Artemis. "We need more thinkers like her!"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Hey," began Artemis. "What gives?"

Momoko started to get giddy with anticipation.

"Hiya," said Jadeite, getting sucked out of a portal.

"Jadeite!" cried Luna.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

Luna thought about what her question was exactly. She figured she had just wanted to scream his name, but she still had to come up with a question to not look like a goof.

"Why are you here?" asked Luna at last.

"I have been sent by Sailor of Destruction-sama for the master plan!"

"Aha!" thought Momoko. "Maybe this meeting won't have been a complete waste of time after all! I'll finally learn the Sailor of Destruction's master plan!"

"What's the master plan?" asked Umino

"Dummy," thought Momoko. "He won't just tell us like that. I'll have to go give him a beatdown later until he confesses."

Jadeite told everyone the master plan. "In order to take down Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailors on this planet, Sailor of Destruction-sama is going to send all the past villains in organized groups! Unlike the previous mixed batches she has sent out, she's now going to send them out in groups arranged by color! The Sailors will never see this coming and will be sitting ducks!"

"What the hell?" thought Momoko. "That will never work! They won't be able to take out a single Sailor that way!"

"Uh oh," said Luna. "You won't get away with this!"

"I just did!" said Jadeite. "You are all just bad humans who haven't even been relevant for a couple seasons now!"

Momoko nodded. "That's true," she said, but only in her head.

Motoki charged Jadeite with the fists of fury. He threw three consecutive punches, but none of them landed.

"Here we go!" thought Momo. "He couldn't land a punch in a million years."

Jadeite kicked him into an arcade machine.

Three more stray cats climbed out. "We're free!" they said.

"Brothers!" called Artemis.

Jadeite went to stomp the strays.

"No!" cried Artemis.

But Yuuichirou head-butted Jadeite.

Jadeite was thrown off balance, and Yuuichiroufell to the floor.

"I need to work on my head-butts," said Yuuichirou. But he never got the chance, because Jed shot lightning out of his hands, toasting Yuuichirou to a crispy brown.

"Shyaaaaa yaaaaa I haven't been this tan since Florida! And I haven't been this surfer since season 2 when they turned me into a British Guy in the dub!"

Momoko laughed. "Stupid humans."

Yaten reached for his transformation pen but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Drat!" he said. "Looks like I have to fight in hand-to-hand combat!"

"Hmm," thought Momoko. "That guy looks like he has potential. It was foolish for him not to bring his transformation pen. If he's smart, he should get the hell out of here."

Yaten threw a quick kick but it had no effect against Jadeite's solid skin.

Jadeite threw a punch, but Yaten used his signature base-form block that he used to block the Great Makoto's punch.

Jadeite snapped Yaten's wrist and then kicked him to the curb.

"Youch!" giggled Momoko.

"Who's next?" asked Jadeite with a laugh.

Umino transformed into none other than Tuxedo Umino. He took out three shrimp and got ready for an assault.

"Get ready, fiend! These shrimp are extra spicy!"

"That's enough," thought Momoko. "This is getting boring. It's time for me to leave."

Umino threw them at Jed, but Jed dodged. Had they landed directly in his eyes, he would have been toast.

This angered Jadeite. "I'll take you straight to hell!" he told Umino.

Right as Momoko headed out the door, she heard a dark energy blast, and she knew that that nerd kid was no more.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They charged Jadeite, and started clawing his face, but he threw them both into the wall one-by-one.

"You're lucky I look too cool to care about these slashes," said Jadeite. "However, I will still dispose of you like the rubbish you are!"

Jadeite opened the nearest trashcan and made a gesture for them to come at him. But while he was distracted Grandpa got him in a full nelson.

Kenji ran up and threw punches at Jadeite's exposed torso, but all it did was annoy Jed.

He leapt up and kicked Kenji straight down to hell, then he jerked his head back, hitting Grandpa square in the head with his head.

He then kicked Grandpa into the wall.

"I FEEL EVIL!" yelled Grandpa. He pulled out his sword from his samurai days and charged Jed. He threw many blows and he kept up for a while, but Jed went to 50% power and Grandpa was no match.

Grandpa died of old age before he hit the ground.

"Let me at em'," said Grandpa's ghost.

But Jeddy pulled out his vacuum cleaner and sucked up the ghost. He suddenly got mad and started shooting energy blasts everywhere.

He took out Naru and Usagi's mom. Shingo dodged and charged. "This is for mom and Kenji!"

He backflipped and did a wild kick, but Jed backhanded Shingo and then he was dead.

Jadeite literally wiped the floor with him.

"We can't let this go on!" sputtered Luna. "There are still a few stragglers, we can save them!"

"Alright, let's give it our all!" said Artemis.

But sadly, they didn't give it their all soon enough. The rest of the humans and Usagi's fat friend died that very moment when Jed shot an energy wave, killing them all mid-charge.

Luckily for Yaten, he was not a human, and he was strong enough to tank the no-effort blast. He crawled out the door.

"Hahahaha," said Jadeite. "I have redeemed myself!"

Luckily Luna and Artemis were too close to the ground, so the energy wave missed them.

They were furious.

"You fiend! All those innocent people and Usagi's fat friend!" shouted Artemis.

"What are you gonna do about it, furballs?!" shouted Jadeite a little angrier than he should have been.

Luna jumped up in the air and spun around, dropping two pens.

"What are those?" asked Artemis.

"I'm tired of giving the sailors these, just to have them be no match for the Negapower! Let's take two for ourselves, Artemis!"

"Good idea!" said Artemis.

They grabbed their wands in their paws.

"Moon Kitty Power!" said Luna.

"Kitty Crescent Beam!" said Artemis.

They transformed.

Luna was now glowing, as was Artemis. They were as strong as Sailor Senshi season 1.

"It's time to go," said Jadeite. "I have better things to do," he lied. But he decided he needed a cool transition, so he let himself be sucked into a portal.

"That wasn't necessary and was also unpleasant," said Jadeite.

"Looks like the kittens are out without their mittens!" thought Luna.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" thought Artemis.

Luna and Artemis admired their Super transformations, then fled from the arcade in case Jadeite came back for more.

A few minutes later, Grandpa restarted his heartbeat.

"That was close," he thought.

He saw Yuuichirou's brutally bashed corpse, and had pity on his pupil.

"He still has a long life to live," thought Grandpa.

He charged up and slugged Yuuichirou with his resurrection punch.

"SHYAAAA YAAAAA!" yelled Yuuichirou, coming back to life. "Thank you sensei! One day I will return the favor!"

"Don't mention it," said Grandpa.

"Say," began Yuuichirou. "Can you resurrect any of these others?"

"Sorry," said Grandpa. "It was their time to go."

They headed back to the temple.

* * *

"So that's what really happened," concluded Momoko.

"How did you know about the stuff that happened after you left?" asked Minako.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," smirked Momoko.

Luna was blood-lusted, and Artemis was sickened at Momoko's lack of emotion throughout the story.

"You're… you're sick!" yelled Artemis. "How could you stand there laughing while everyone died?"

"Hmph," said Momoko. "In this world, it's survival of the fittest. Don't blame me because they weren't strong enough to defend themselves."

Artemis and Luna couldn't think straight through their rage. They turned into their Super forms and charged Momoko with all they had.

She shot a fireball out of each palm in her base, knocking them back.

But they were livid.

Luna charged and threw herself onto Momoko's face at the speed of light.

While her vision was blocked, Artemis tackled to her to the floor since she was so little.

On top of her, they started clawing her to shreds.

She tried to swat them off, but they were too fast, and her eyes couldn't keep up.

"THIS IS FOR THE HUMANS!" they shouted.

Luna went for her eyes, attempting to blind her permanently.

Momoko quickly transformed into Sailor Sun.

She was actually pretty furious that Luna tried to blind her.

She started powering up, and the aura caused the cats to drop to the floor like flies.

"SUN BLAST!" yelled Momoko, charging up a blast and aiming directly at Luna.

Minako quickly transformed into Eternal Venus, and flew at the speed of light, kicking Momoko's arm right as she fired and causing the blast to shoot upwards through the already missing roof of the temple.

"Why are you trying to kill Luna?!" demanded Minako.

"It's time to put these cats to rest!" yelled Momoko. "Don't try to stop me."

Minako tried to stop her, and Momoko backhanded her, knocking her into a state of peril.

"Die!" yelled Momoko, knocking over Luna with a Sun Gust and pinning her against the wall with some kind of solar energy bind.

Rei leapt into action, transforming and shooting a Mars Sniper at Momoko.

Momoko did not flinch and she sent out a burst of energy, knocking Rei to the floor and into her base.

Grandpa charged too.

"I should have put you down a long time ago, old man!" yelled Momoko.

She shot out a blinding light, causing Grandpa to have a seizure.

"Could you keep it down?" said Sailor Moon, putting her pillow over her face. "I'm trying to recover."

Artemis leapt to his paws. "I won't let you hurt Luna!"

He leapt up and got Momoko's neck in his mouth, and chomped down.

"YOUCH!" yelled Sailor Sun. "That actually hurt!"

She picked up Artemis by the scruff of his neck, and tossed him far out the window and into the distance.

Luna was still trying to get free, but it was no use.

Sailor Sun turned to her and smirked. "Any last words, cat?"

"MEOWWWWOWOWOWOW!" howled Luna.

"Stupid cat," said Momoko. She charged up her attack. "DIE!" she repeated.

But right before she fired it, she was hit in the hand by a golden rose.

She dropped to her knees. "OWOWOWOW!" yelled Momoko.

"What's the big idea?" demanded Golden Tuxedo Mask, coming in the door with a stolen Walmart cart full of groceries. "Why are you bullying this poor little kitten?"

"They attacked me first!" cried Momoko. "She tried to blind me!"

"Well if you want a fight, you've got one," said Golden Tuxedo.

They had a stand-off for ten minutes, until Sailor Sun went back into her base.

"You aren't worth my time," she bluffed, deciding a fight with him would be too risky.

"That's what I thought," said Tuxedo, letting out a sigh of relief because he didn't know if he could win that fight.

Back in his Mamoru form, he pushed his cart into Rei's kitchen.

"So yeah," said Mamoru, "The trip to Yokohama was pretty easy; it was the way back that was the problem. I couldn't run at full speed pushing this cart. I kept going over bumps and all the groceries would spill out. Also, on my way to the temple, I noticed Tokyo had been revived. Good work. I just wish I had known before I dashed to Yokohama for supplies."

"We didn't know that would work either," said Momoko. "What'd you buy?"

"Ice cream and graham crackers," explained Mamoru. "However the ice cream is no longer with us. It was a long trip."

"Huh," said Momo. She dug into a box of graham crackers. "No hard feelings, right Artemis?"

Artemis had already been placed in a body cast and was temporarily paralyzed from the neck down.

Luna was gasping for breath since she had been choked by the energy bind for a long time.

"Mamoru," said Luna. "That girl is trouble."

Mamoru chuckled. "She's just a kid. Don't worry about it."


	66. Episode 66: The Drawing Board

Kusakabe paced around angrily. "What to do? What to do? Why didn't we sort this out before gathering the crystals?"

Beryl, Kunzite, and Jadeite sat at the drawing board.

"Maybe we should bring Zoisite back," suggested Kunzite.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Wheesh, bringing tea to Kusakabe.

"Thank you," said Kusakabe. "Tea is my brain food."

Wheesh handed Jed a cup.

"Hey," said Beryl. "Can I have one?"

"No," said Wheesh. "Not until you get a power level above 5 trillion."

"Dammit," said Beryl. "What's your power level, Kunzite?"

"I don't know," said Kunzite. "They stopped doing power levels after season one."

"But-" began Beryl.

Kunzite shushed her. "I'm thinking," he said. He looked back at the drawing board, which was just a completed tic-tac-toe game.

"These crystals are a tough nut to crack," Kunzite stated. "Say, why can't you bring Zoisite back?"

"My hands are tied," said Wheesh.

"What about that professor from season 3?" suggested Jadeite. "He's a pretty smart guy!"

"Okay!" said Wheesh. "Good idea!"

"Hey wait a minute," said Kunzite. "You'll bring back some human but not Zoisite?"

"Sorry," said Wheesh. "But tell it to the New York Times."

"WHAT?!" shouted Kunzite, angry. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," said Wheesh. "I learned it from a cat."

While Wheesh respawned Tomoe, Jadeite drew another tic-tac-toe board.

"Beryl, X's or O's?"

"I'll be X's this time," said Beryl.

Jadeite went first, placing his O in the bottom right hand corner.

"Fool," said Beryl.

However Jadeite soon won due to his brilliant strategy.

"Darn," said Beryl. "If only I had a turn to go first."

"Sorry," said Jadeite. "Higher power levels first!"

"I hate this," said Beryl.

Prof. Tomoe was revived.

"That was a rough battle considering I have no powers," he said sadly, washing off his glasses.

"So do you think you can put these crystals together, doc?" asked Wheesh.

"Hmmm," said Tomoe. He took out a magnifying glass and stared at the boulder-sized crystals. "I'm sorry," he said. "There's nothing I can do."

"You're useless," said Kusakabe.

"That's where you're wrong," said Tomoe.

"Just get out of my sight!" yelled Kusakabe. "I'm too busy pacing to kill you!"

Tomoe stormed off. When he got to his room he was sad. "They think I'm useless… I'll show them! I will end the Sailors once and for all like we were trying to do a while back! Then I will earn Kusakabe's respect and replace that Jadeite guy! HAHAH! AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAH!"

Dr. Tomoe worked four days straight.

"It's done," he said at last. "Now to find an energy source."

* * *

Wheesh turned on her nightlight and went to bed.

Tomoe crept into her room.

"Haha," he thought. "My power level is too low to wake her!"

He snuck into her closet and grabbed her crystal ball staff. He fled back to his workshop.

"FINALLY!" he cheered. "I have an energy source!"

He waved the staff and revived his harem.

"Kaorinite! Eugeal! Mimet! The others! Welcome back!"

"Hello doctor," said Kaorinite.

"Kaorinite, I have a special task for you," said Tomoe. "Climb into this machine here!"

"Whatever you say, doc," said Kaori. She hopped in. "Say, what is this thing?" she asked.

Tomoe pressed the button and she was no more. Her essence was converted to a power supply.

"There we go!" said Tomoe.

He hopped in the machine. "Time to put this baby to action! Yeehaw!"

"Umm… professor?" asked the green one. "What do you want us to do?"

"Hang in tight," he said. "I'll soon have a job for you."

He put Wheesh's staff back in her room.

Wheesh stirred in her sleep.

"Did I just hear something?" she asked.

"No," said Kusakabe, who was sleeping beside her.

Jadeite, who was sleeping under the bed, spotted Tomoe leaving the room, but was too tired to say anything.


	67. Episode 67: The Wrath of Tomoe

Rei and Minako headed to school.

"I guess we still go here," said Minako. "Although we haven't attended class for a while."

Suddenly, they got a call from Luna on their communicators.

"Senshi! It's an emergency! There's a guy stealing pure hearts at the Tokyo main square!"

"Uh oh, sounds like the Deathbusters," recalled Rei. "Oh wait a minute, they are weak as heck now compared to us! Come on Minako, this will be a piece of cake!"

"Artemis and I are heading to the battlefield," said Luna.

"Please don't," said Rei.

"We have to," said Luna sadly. "In case Eugeal is there. Have I ever told you how we took her down?"

"Is Momoko heading over?" asked Rei.

"We can't seem to reach her," said Luna. "Sadly she does not have a communicator."

Rei took out her cellphone and scrolled down her four contacts.

She called Momoko, but no one picked up.

"This is Sailor Sun's residence, please leave your message after the Solar Blast. SOLAR BLAST!"

"Hey Momoko," said Rei to the voicemail. "There's a fight at Tokyo main square. We might not need your help, but there might be someone good there like Jadeite so head over as soon as you can."

"Alright," said Rei closing her phone. "We did all we could do. Let's dash."

* * *

When the two got to the main square, they spotted none other than Professor Tomoe in a giant robot suit killing civilians.

"HEY!" yelled Rei.

Tomoe's robot turned around. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here!"

Tomoe pushed a button in the suit, and one of the arms revealed blasters on all sides. It started spinning and shooting rapid projectiles, all of which were the blasts from that gun that knocked pure hearts out.

"Shit, we didn't transform," said Minako.

"Ah well," said Rei. "He must have realized who we were by the end of his season."

They skipped the transform animation so that they wouldn't get hit.

They started dodging at rapid speeds.

"I'm starting to break a sweat!" said Sailor Mars. "How much more ammo does he have?!"

Suddenly Rei was snagged in the chops and her pure heart fell out.

"Oh no!" cried Minako. She lunged for it, because if it were to hit the ground, it would shatter.

"I'm not gonna make it!" yelled Minako.

Just then, two blurs of light flew by and snatched it.

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune?" asked Minako, remembering old times.

But it was actually Artemis and Luna.

Luna had the heart in her mouth.

"Careful," said Artemis.

Luna flung her head and tossed Minako the heart.

She quickly put it back in Rei.

"Ow," said Rei, standing up. "Alright, that's it!" she said getting mad. "I'll kill you, old man!"

She charged the robot at lightning speed, and threw a spinning kick right into its mid-section.

It stumbled backwards. But suddenly it shot a close-range blast, sending Rei flying.

"I hate it when people build stuff that is stronger than us in eternal form," groaned Rei in frustration.

"It's Minako's time to shine!" announced Minako. "Without Makoto, I'll finally be able to shoot attacks on my own, rather than combined ones!"

"VENUS LOVE ME NET!"

She shot her love net, covering the robot and then blasting it with light energy.

"Good one," said Rei.

Venus wasn't finished yet. "VENUS SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

She shot an incredibly strong beam into the belly of the beast, knocking the robot back but not penetrating its impenetrable metal.

Tomoe was mad, and the robot tore off the light net.

"Alright, girls! Get ready to eat some missiles!"

Tomoe rapid-fired missiles.

Minako and Rei leapt out of the way, but realized the cats didn't have nearly a fast enough reaction time.

Minako leapt back, tossing the cats out of the way before they could even spot the missiles, and taking the hit.

"Dammit cats," said Minako.

"Uh oh!" said Luna.

"Are you okay?" asked Artemis.

Minako back-handed him and he went into his base form.

Luna bit Minako's arm, and Minako had to put her down with an elbow to the head.

She too was knocked into her base.

"Darn!" yelled Sailor Venus. "I just had to take a bad hit for those ungrateful cats!"

The robot took a step forward.

"I'll hold it off, Venus!" yelled Rei. "Mars Generic Energy Blast!"

Mars shot a generic energy blast, but the mechanical monster stuck out its hand and absorbed it.

It started glowing, and Rei felt its power level rise.

"Drat… it can absorb attacks!" exclaimed Rei.

Suddenly the robot, with its increased speed along with power, was in front of them, and threw two punches, each launching a sailor.

"What do we do?" asked Rei. "We can't use energy attacks or it will only get stronger!"

"Looks like we're in a pickle," said Minako. "I guess we have to fight it with our fists!"

Just then, Sailor Sun flew down from the sky and threw a hammer kick.

The beast took a lot of damage and some gears fell off.

Momoko did ten back flips and landed with the girls.

"I got your message," she said.

"You really need a communicator," said Luna weakly.

"Hmm," noticed Momoko. "Looks like the cats are already down and out."

"Yes," said Minako sadly. "I had to take them down a notch."

"Well, this battle ends now!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Wait!" said Rei. "It can absorb energy attacks!"

"Yeah right," said Sailor Sun. "Maybe weak ones like yours. But not something like this!"

Sailor Sun shouted, "SUN POWER!" and took her red aura, orange hair form.

She shot her strongest attack. "Solar FLARE!"

The energy blast flew directly at the monstrosity. It stuck out its hand and absorbed it.

It suddenly grew a red aura to match Sailor Sun's, and was now far above Momoko's power level.

"Drat," said Sailor Sun, powering down to her purple hair. "Why didn't someone warn me?"

Rei started to say something, but suddenly got back-handed by the robot.

Minako put up her arms defensively, but it did no good, and she too was tossed.

"Alright," said Momoko. "Let's dance!"

The robot jumped at her, but it was slow due to its bulkiness.

Momoko, being little and quick, leapt up and threw a sun-powered drop kick.

The robot fell to the ground and was having trouble getting up.

Momoko leapt on it, and threw several hammer punches. At close range, she fired out her sun aura, and leapt up to dodge her own attack.

"Have I wounded it?" she wondered.

Suddenly she was grabbed in a big metal fist. The other hand went below her and they started closing in.

"AHHHH!" cried Sailor Sun, getting crushed.

"I wish Sailor Moon recovered right about now!" she thought. She looked all around, but there were no signs of life. "Drat, I wonder if Tuxedo would come save me." There were no signs of Tuxedo either.

"Looks like I have to do everything myself," sighed Momoko.

She took a deep breath. "Coronal Mass Ejection!" she shrieked, firing out an extremely powerful energy wave from all sides of her. The robot's hands were completely melted off, and Tomoe was blinded temporarily.

Without its hands, the robot could no longer absorb energy, and Momoko was able to spam energy blasts and make quick work of it.

Once she got it down again, she threw many kicks, battering the metal to scraps.

"NO!" yelled Tomoe. "I can't be defeated again! I've waited too long for this!"

"Heh heh," said Momoko. "Give it up, old man, and I might leave enough of you for a funeral!"

Tomoe, all out of options, hit the eject button. He was launched into the sky and landed on another robot.

"Drat," said Momoko.

Just then, they heard the stomping sound of metal footsteps.

Five more robots marched in in front of them, and they each had a Witches 5 logo and a primary or secondary color matching the Witches within them.

"Eugeal!" yelled Luna, suddenly springing to life. "Artemis, Artemis! This is what we came here for!"

"AHHH! LUNA!" yelled Artemis. "I'm ready!"

They took off like wild cats, transforming into their Super forms while they dashed.

An injured Rei tried to stop them, but they were faster than the wind.

They zipped past Momoko who made no attempt to reel them in, and they went after the red robot that was on the far left.

They did an amazing cat leap, consisting of Luna jumping on Artemis's back and Artemis bucking up at just the right moment.

Luna landed on the dome of the robot, and threw a head-butt shattering the glass.

She leapt inside through the hole and tackled Eugeal off her seat and into the inner wall of the robot.

Meanwhile, Artemis used his acrobatics to climb the machine, and leapt in as well, landing on Eugeal's stomach.

"Claw Barrage!" yelled Artemis, and they started clawing her up.

"AHHHH!" cried Eugeal. "Get off me, ya fleabags!"

She hit the ejector button, but they clung on for dear life.

The three landed with a thud on the concrete, and Eugeal tried to crawl away.

But they pounced on her head and finished her off.

"GUYS! GUYS!" yelled Artemis. "Did you see that?!"

But Momoko was too busy fighting Tomoe's robot 2.0.

"Grrr," said Luna.

They decided they needed to get the attention they deserved, so they charged the next robot.

However, Mimet had just seen her comrade's fate, and wouldn't suffer the same bitter conclusion.

She took out her staff with the black star, and fired it, taking out the cats in one attack.

They fell back into their base forms and were taken out of commission.

The dark blue witch that could split into two split into two. The red one hopped in the red robot that Eugeal had abandoned.

"Good, it all worked out," said Tomoe. "It's time to fuse!"

"What?! NO!" yelled Sailor Sun.

But it was too late.

Tomoe's robot connected to the five Witches 5 robots, creating one massive robot with him at the controls.

"Eh," said Momoko. "I was never a huge fan of Power Rangers. That's a boy show."

"Are you kidding?!" demanded Sailor Mars furiously.

"Time to go into maximum overdrive!" yelled Tomoe. "With the power of science, we'll surpass even the Sailor of Destruction! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!"

He slammed down on a huge red button. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed victoriously, and the robot started powering up.

Momoko got in her battle stance, ready for the worst.

But suddenly the robot started short-circuiting, and exploded.

Tomoe and the five witches blasted off into the distance.

"Ahhh!" yelled Tomoe. "Team Deathbuster is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

They flew all across the world until they landed in a volcano, and since none of them had any real powers they were ended.

"Hmm," said Momoko. "I guess things worked themselves out."

Luna and Artemis came to.

"Did you see that guys?" howled Artemis. "Not only did we take out Eugeal, we took out Eugeal in a robot suit! And we fought toe-to-toe with Mimet for quite a while!"

"Whatever," said Momoko. "I could have ended them with literally a flick of my pinkie."

Luna growled. "One day you'll pay."


	68. Episode 68: Rubeus Returns

After several days of pacing with no sleep, Kusakabe was reduced to a weeping pile of sorrow.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!" cried Kusakabe. "Why can't I combine the crystals?! I worked so hard to get these!"

"There there," said Wheesh, putting her hand on Kusakabe's shoulder.

Kusakabe slapped it away. "I don't need your pity, you orange freak!"

Wheesh was kind of angry. "Hey, I was only trying to help. If you want to wallow by yourself, then so be it."

Wheesh walked away.

"Aww, it's okay," said Jadeite to Kusakabe. "You're a smart one, you'll figure it out eventually. We're immortal so even if it takes a thousand years!"

Kusakabe sniffled. "Thanks, but we have to try to do it in Sailor Moon's lifetime. Otherwise there's really no point."

"I guess so," agreed Jed. "But hang in there. Kunzite and Beryl will come up with something!"

Jed left to go hang with Wheesh, which only made Kusakabe more upset.

She suddenly became blood-lusted, but had nowhere to express it.

* * *

"So Jed," said Wheesh. "About bringing back that circus."

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jadeite.

'Well, no," said Wheesh. "What I was going to say is that we should bring back a couple more people to attack the Sailor Senshi, in order to cheer Kusakabe up. It's unlikely they'll take out Sailor Moon, but she laughed a lot when that blue-haired one died, so this might be just the cure."

"Aha!" said Jadeite. "So you're bringing them all back?"

"Well, no," said Wheesh. "If we bring too many back at once there will be chaos, since a lot of them are likely still upset about us sending them into a battle they had no chance of winning. So we can only bring a few at a time."

"Can't we just put them to rest if they start to cause a hooha?" asked Jed.

"Yes," said Wheesh. "But it'd be a big waste of time."

"Grrr," said Jadeite.

"Well," continued Wheesh. "I think the only fair way to do it is to draw names from a hat. And whoever gets pulled gets to/is forced to fight the Sailors."

"OOH! OOH!" cried Jadeite. "Let me pick!"

"Okay," said Wheesh.

He chose a name from the hat. "Who's Rubeus?"

"Let's find out," said Wheesh.

They respawned Rube.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

"Welcome back and congratulations!" said Wheesh. "It's your turn to take on the Sailor Soldiers!"

"Uh oh," said Rubeus. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," said Wheesh.

"Yikes, they're pretty strong now. I remember getting defeated in one punch by one I never met before."

"Then come up with a strategy," suggested Jadeite with genuine pity.

"Okay," said Rube. "I've always been known as the quick thinker of the Dark Moon family."

Rubeus headed to the spaceship library for some research. He was completely lost on what to do.

* * *

That night, Rubeus returned to his quarters in a state of defeat.

He tried to recall what went wrong in his last fight with Sailor Moon.

"My 10x power crystal just wasn't enough, even back then," he remembered. "If only it had been 100x! I would have been past Prince Demande's power level!"

Then it hit Rubeus just like that time he exploded. "What if I created a second dark crystal and put it with the first, stacking the multiplier? Would that make it 10 times 10 equals 100x?"

Then Rubeus was struck by an even better idea. "What if I had three? What if I had four?! What if I had 100?!"

"Wait a minute," realized Rubeus. "I was barely able to forge that first one, and even that required help from Wiseman. If only there was some glitch I could exploit in order to make many more without any real effort!"

Rubeus tried everything under the sun for three days.

Finally he went all or nothing, and built up speed in a wormhole for 12 hours.

Once he reached maximum overdrive, he was able to travel through parallel universes, and created a crystal out of thin air.

"Woah! YouTube was right! It actually worked!"

Rubeus built up speed for another 12 hours, and created another crystal.

"Now here's where it gets tricky," said Rube. He built up speed for another 12 hours, and then started circling the crystals faster than light speed, of course going through PUs (parallel universes.)

Crystals started popping up left and right, until he had a huge pile the size of a large hill or a small mountain.

"I FEEL ALIVE!" yelled Rubeus. "I figured out how to dupe dark crystals! But my legs are very tired from building up speed for a combined 36 hours. Time to take a nap."

Rubeus took a nap, but woke up still sore. "I have a good amount of crystals right now, but not nearly enough to achieve unlimited power. I need another cheat."

He wandered around the spaceship until he spotted some blond guy he vaguely recalled.

"Hey, Noobeus was it?" asked Jadeite.

"No, Rubeus," said Rube, missing the insult.

"Ah," said Jadeite.

"Watcha doing?" asked Rubeus.

Jadeite was sitting in front of a huge pile of hamburgers.

"Eating lunch," explained Jed. "Isn't Wheesh-sensei great? I only had one hamburger, but she used her staff to multiply it many times, so now I have 100 hamburgers! I won't be hungry for hours!"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" said Rubeus.

* * *

He waited until nightfall.

Since he wasn't familiar with the ship layout, he followed Wheesh to her room, and then waited outside for 12 hours.

Finally he heard three people snoring.

"Interesting," thought Rubeus, but he didn't contemplate it further.

He pranced inside and snuck into Wheesh's closet.

"AHA!" he whispered. He snuck out.

However, Jadeite, who had been sleeping under the bed, heard his footsteps leave.

"This is the second time someone's snuck in here," thought Jed. "I gotta go see what's up."

He followed the traces of power level all the way to the other end of the ship.

When he got there, he looked through the window of the spaceship and saw Rubeus out in space, standing on a planet.

"That's a strange looking planet," thought Jed.

He teleported over to Rubeus.

"What's up?" he asked.

Suddenly, Rubeus waved Wheesh's staff, and the planet doubled in size.

Jadeite became aware that it was not a planet, but none other than a ridiculously huge mass of dark crystals.

"Are you trying to find the Silver Crystal?" asked Jed. "We already have it, well, at least all the super rainbow ones. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Nah," said Rube. "I'm just obtaining ultimate power."

"Hey, is that Wheesh's staff?" realized Jadeite. "No one's allowed to use that but her!"

"Sorry," said Rubeus.

"It's okay," said Jed. "Just give it back and we'll keep this between us."

"I can't do that," said Rube apologetically. "I've already far surpassed yours and the rest of their power levels. Once I take out the Sailor Senshi, for my own personal reasons, I'll first replace you by Kusakabe's side. Then after I dupe a couple more planet-sized masses of Dark Crystals, I will wait for Kusakabe and Wheesh to combine the Super Silver Crystal and take them out right as it forms. I will throw it on my mass of crystal and form a spaceship made of crystals, then take over the universe."

"Haha," scoffed Jed. "That's a real good plan you got there. There's only one problem. No matter how much the crystals multiply your power level, you're still a measly fly to me, let alone the Sailor of Destruction! I don't know what season you were from, but frankly, I don't care! Galaxia is the final boss of season 5, and I can end her with a flick of the wrist! So you're much weaker by default! I'll take you to hell right here and now!"

Jadeite shot lightning out of his palms, and flew straight at Rubeus.

But Rubeus absorbed the blow without moving. When Jadeite reached him, he tried to skid to a halt, but he was in space and kept moving.

Rubeus backhanded him into a sun.

Jadeite slammed into the sun, making a crater.

"This isn't good," said Jadeite. Suddenly, Jed saw a beam get shot into the core of the sun, causing a supernova to erupt.

He was taken out of commission and floated through space unconscious.

Rubeus was unscathed. "I wonder. Does that make me a sun buster, or not if it was just a beam I sent to the core? Doesn't matter. Time to kill the Senshi."

* * *

Kusakabe stirred in her sleep.

"Wheesh, did you just hear a supernova?"

Wheesh was still asleep.

"Oh well," said Kusakabe. "I'm sure it was nothing."


	69. Episode 69: No Hope

"Wa…water!" cried Sailor Moon, waking up for the first time in a week after having used the Silver Crystal to revive Tokyo. "Get me… water!"

Sailor Moon was expecting a waking up party. But not a single person was there.

"WHAt?! I need water! Help, I'm gonna die!" she yelled.

"Keep it down!" yelled Grandpa. "I'm doing my dailies."

"Doing your daily what?!" yelled Sailor Moon in a raspy voice.

Grandpa just snickered. "You'll understand when you're older."

"What… what does that mean?!" cried Sailor Moon. "WATER?!"

She passed out again.

* * *

Eight hours later, Momoko came to pay her respects.

"Hey Usagi, you awake yet?" she asked.

"…wa…"

"What was that?" asked Momoko. "Are you waking up?"

"Wa…"

"Ok if you're not going to say anything intelligible then I guess I'll be on my way!"

Usagi grabbed Momoko by the throat. "WATER!" she yelled, and then started pummeling her.

"Ah, okay!" cried Momoko, running to get a glass of water from the sink.

"Here," she said.

Usagi drank it in one gulp. "Yuck, was that tap water? Why weren't you there when I woke up?"

"You've been out for a week," said Momoko. "What did you expect me to do? I have places to go, and people to meet! I can't babysit you all day!"

"Grrrr," said Usagi. "Hey… do you sense that power level?"

"Oh shit that's a lot of power," realized Momoko. "Much higher than Rei or Venus, but different from the Sailor of Destruction. But whoever's coming… she's easily just as strong if not stronger. Uh oh."

Momoko started to sweat.

"Easy now," said Sailor Moon. "I feel a lot better and I need to stretch my legs. Let's go confront her head on! Hopefully the rest of the Senshi can hold out until then!"

* * *

"Hello, girls!" called Rubeus from the skies when Minako and Rei arrived on the scene.

"Hey, it's Rubeus!" yelled Minako. "I remember you from season 2! Haha, this'll be like shooting monkeys in a barrel!"

Not being able to sense power levels, Minako charged.

However, Rei was able to sense power.

"Wait!" said Rei. "This isn't the same Rubeus we've fought before! He's improved in power!"

"So did Nehelenia, but I still wrangled her with ease. Comin' atcha!" yelled Minako.

Rei didn't quite catch what happened next, but the next thing she knew Minako was unconscious with swirls in her eyes like a taken down Pokemon. She was back in her base form of course.

"This isn't good," said Rei.

Rube turned to her and smirked.

"Doesn't eternal mean anything anymore?" demanded Rei. "Now we're getting beat by Rubeus!"

Rubeus took a step towards Rei.

"Time to turn off your lights," said Rubeus.

Suddenly he was struck by a red rose.

"Darnit, not again!" he said.

He turned to see Tuxedo Mask, not in his Golden form because he was too cocky.

Standing beside him were the two cats, in their Super forms.

"This should be a piece of cake," said Tuxedo, remembering his last battle with Rube. "We were able to fight toe-to-toe last time, and since then I've had Grandpa training!"

Tuxedo leapt off the ledge he had been standing on and charged with his stick.

"Wait!" said Rei. "Go in Golden form! He's too strong!"

"Nah," said Tuxedo. "Piece of cake," he repeated.

Rei didn't quite catch what happened next, but a single rose floated out of the nearby body of water. Tuxedo was nowhere to be found.

"I guess it's our turn!" said the cats.

Rei didn't bother trying to stop them, because she knew it would be no use.

Artemis and Luna threw themselves at Rubeus, who stepped out of the way, causing them to hit a building and get knocked unconscious.

"Alright, little girl! It's your turn to die!"

"Drat," said Rei. She turned back into her base form. "Alright, let's get on with this. Sailor Moon can revive me anyway, so do your worst!"

Rubeus did his worst, kicking her 3 blocks away.

He walked towards her slowly and it took a long time since she was three blocks away.

He lifted his foot to stomp her into oblivion.

"Not so fast!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Hey," said Rei. "WB!"

"Thanks," said Sailor Moon. "Rubeus, I have a bone to pick with you!"

"And I with you!" yelled Rubeus. "These weaklings were just the appetizers, it's time for dinner!"

Rubeus charged up a flashing bundle of strobe balls as he did in episode 68. Sailor Moon was temporarily blinded by the flashing.

He raised it over his head and launched the strobe bombs in an amazing display of colors.

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way, and the blast tore straight through the city for ten miles.

"Drat!" said Sailor Moon. "I'm not fixing this, I just woke up! Hey wait a minute, how did you get so strong?!"

Rubeus let out his signature annoying laugh. "You have a lot to learn!" he mocked.

"Hey Sailor Moon," said Sailor Sun. "Since when did this planet have ten moons?"

"What?!" cried Sailor Moon.

She looked up to see 10 other moons in Earth's atmosphere.

"That's not right," she said. "Maybe I'm dizzy from dehydration…"

"No," said Sailor Sun. "I'm gonna go fly up and check them out, hang tight!"

Sailor Moon looked at Rube. "Hey bud! How was life in the Dark Moon Clan? I'm sorry about their fate, but it couldn't be helped."

Rubeus growled.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sun landed back on the ground, forming a crater next to Sailor Moon.

"I don't understand," said Momoko. "They're not moons, they're just these huge masses of black crystals. It's pretty spooky, maybe there was a meteor shower."

"Did you say black crystals?" asked Sailor Moon. She tried hard to think back to her Rube fight. "Was that the one with the dragon?"

"No," said Rubeus angrily. "It was on my spaceship. I used a 10x crystal to affect gravity and overwhelm you… until you broke the crystal."

"Wait, wait," recalled Sailor Moon. "Were you the one who blew up?"

"Don't remind me," warned Rubeus.

"Uh oh," realized Sailor Moon. "Those crystals must be his power crystals. That's why he's so strong! He has so many multipliers he's actually on our level!"

"Yes," said Rubeus.

"Oh well," explained Sailor Moon to Sailor Sun. "He's still a season 2-er. He can't be that much stronger! Just because he defeated the Inners and the cats doesn't mean he's very tough."

"Right," agreed Sailor Sun. "Let's double team 'em!"

They both charged at the speed of light. Sailor Moon threw a punch, and Rubeus side-stepped out of the way.

He threw an elbow into Sailor Moon's neck, tossing her.

Sailor Sun, directly following Sailor Moon, threw an overhead mallet punch.

Rubeus back-handed her into the distance.

She was back in 3.5 seconds, and angry.

"BURNING ATTACK!" she shouted, leveling up to red aura form. "SOLAR WIND!"

Rubeus put his arms up and started to slide back.

"Give it up little one!" he yelled.

Suddenly he lost his footing and got tossed back. He did eight backflips and landed on his feet.

He shot his only attack, which will now be referred to as "Strobe Ball Barrage!"

Sailor Sun boosted her speed stat and dodged every last ball, despite the blinding lights.

But suddenly Rubeus was in front of her. He picked her up by the little cap, which she had pinned to her hair so it wouldn't fall off in battle.

He walked inside the garage under an apartment complex, and tossed her upwards, straight up through 30 stories and into space.

He appeared next to her while she was still flying, and spiked her down like a volleyball.

"I've got you!" yelled Sailor Moon.

She caught Momoko, but the force of the spike caused them both to get forced into the ground, making a crater.

"This guy is bad news," said Momoko. Her hair went purple again. "Aww geez," she said. "I was in my max form and was not faring well, this is even worse."

"Let's end this here," suggested Sailor Moon.

She pulled out her staff.

"Hey, I thought you lost that," said Sailor Sun.

"Yes," said Sailor Moon. "I respawned it during my resting period. That's why it took so long."

"Ah," said Sailor Sun. "Good work."

Rubeus appeared at the edge of their crater they were in. "Strobe Ball Barrage!"

"Quick!" said Sun. "SOLAR FLARE!"

"MOON BEAM!" yelled Sailor Moon, forgetting her long attack name permanently.

They both charged up to the max, creating a joint orange and white aura.

The ultra-powerful aura absorbed Rube's attack, and Rubeus gasped.

"What?! NO!"

They launched their combined beam straight into Rubeus's heart, and there was a loud explosion.

"Easy does it," said Sailor Sun.

"Is it over?" wondered Sailor Moon.

The smoke cleared, and Rubeus did not have a single scratch.

"WOAH!" said Sailor Moon. "Hey! No fair!"

She was shook.

Rubeus cracked his neck. "Mmm," he said. "When are you guys going to actually try?"

Rubeus was hit by a golden rose across the face, leaving a scar.

"Grr," said Rubeus. He turned to see who shot the rose, but he already knew.

"Alright, I underestimated you, I'll admit!" said Golden Tuxedo. "But this ends…"

Rubeus waited.

"NOW!"

Tuxedo charged his stick into a golden energy rod, and smacked Rubeus over the head.

Then he threw 80 rapid jabs to his torso.

He drop-kicked Rube into a building, finishing the combo.

"Now's our chance!" said Sailor Moon.

"MOON BEAM!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

They shot the combined beam into Rubeus while he was still attached to the building.

He swatted it away and was furious.

He leapt off the building and to his feet.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" said Rube. "Strobe Ball Barrage!" he shouted, this time spraying it at the three of them like a fire hose.

Sailor Moon and Sun leapt out of the way, but Golden Tuxedo was too shook that Rube was still alive. He thought he had been the ultimate warrior and had finished him off. The shock, combined with the blinding light, was just too much for the guy. He was hit dead on.

"TUXEDO MASK!" yelled Sailor Moon.

Suddenly Rubeus charged like a leopard. He caught Sailor Moon in a full-nelson before she could even react.

"Wait," he realized. "There's no one to throw punches on her exposed torso! Ah well."

He tossed her into Sailor Sun like a bullet, taking them both down.

They crawled to their feet.

Just then, Tuxedo emerged the rubble. "COMIN ATCHA!" he yelled furiously.

Rubeus spammed his Strobe attack once more.

But Golden Tuxedo was prepared, and launched a barrage of golden roses.

Both attacks were nulled, except for a single rose that survived the explosion, and zipped right at Rube.

Rubeus caught it. "Nice try," he said.

Tuxedo threw himself into the water because he knew that was what was coming next.

Sailor Moon sighed. "There's no hope."


	70. Episode 70: An Unexpected Ally

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun laid in a crumpled heap.

"Wow, that throw really took us for a ride," said Sailor Sun.

Rubeus approached them menacingly.

"Ready to surrender?"

"NOOOO!" yelled Sailor Sun charging. She threw a punch, red aura forming mid-charge, and struck Rubeus right in the chops. She back-flipped ten feet away and landed on her feet.

Rubeus turned back to her, and part of her aura was still on his face. He wiped it off.

"Was that a gnat? Or a puny little girl?"

He backhanded Sailor Sun, despite being ten feet away from her, tossing her towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was in peril and knew she couldn't take another strong hit, so she ducked and Sailor Sun flew past her head.

She went all the way around the globe and then collided with Sailor Moon.

Both of them were angry.

Sailor Sun threw herself to her feet, and quickly staggered over to Rube, throwing a punch.

Rube caught it and lightly tapped her extended arm.

She fell to the ground, and he kicked her like a hockey disc back into the pile.

Sailor Sun contemplated standing up again, but decided it would be better to stay down.

"Are there any opponents left that can still fight?" boasted Rube.

Luna threw herself into Rubeus's hairs, ruining his Jimmy Neutron hairdo. She became tangled in it, and Rubeus slammed his head into a building.

Luna was knocked out of commission but somehow survived. After five minutes, Rubeus untangled her unconscious body and dropped her to the floor like litter.

"Anyone else?" asked Rube, getting annoyed.

Golden Tuxedo flew at him, with Artemis riding on his shoulder.

"Ready!" said Artemis.

He threw Artemis like a projectile, and Artemis clung to Rube's face, blocking his vision.

"HEY!" said Rubeus.

Tuxedo ran up and threw a punch to his gut.

But Rube retaliated with a lucky elbow to his chops.

Artemis leapt off and skittered away.

"Wait!" said Tuxedo to Rubeus.

Rubeus tossed him into the water. "You could have gone out on your own terms!"

"MOON-" began Sailor Moon, but she just didn't have it in her, and lowered her wand.

"That's what I thought," said Rubeus. "Now, as the supreme victor, I make the demands. You have no idea how much that last defeat humiliated me! But now, I have finally achieved my vengeance! After I kill you, I will enslave your planet. I will make them build a huge statue in my honor, furnished with 10,000,000 rubies! Because my name is Rubeus! Then-"

Suddenly, a rogue figure flew in and kicked Rubeus right in the throat, tossing him far into the distance.

Sailor Moon and Sun looked up at the mysterious new fighter.

"JADEITE?!" realized Sailor Moon. "Oh boy. We were having enough trouble with your pal. Now we have to fight this joker too?!"

"Fear not," said Jadeite. "Today I am fighting on the side of justice!"

"Yeah right," said Sailor Sun. "Why are you really helping?"

"Well," said Jed. "This PUNK wanted to take my seat beside the Sailor of Destruction! And then he plans to kill her, too!"

"That would be convenient," said Momoko. "But unfortunately we'd have to die in the process, and I don't think that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Yes," agreed Jadeite. "So as the Sailor of Destruction's TRUE right-hand man, I cannot overlook this act of treason!"

"Why not bring in the Sailor of Destruction?" asked Sailor Moon.

Jadeite sighed. "I don't think she'd believe me. Rubeus would sweet-talk his way out of it, being the lady's man he is, and steal my Kusakabae!"

"Alright," said Sailor Moon. "I guess we can team just this once."

"I don't think so," said a soaked Tuxedo Mask climbing out of the water. "Jadeite is a baaaad guy! And it would be against my morals to team with the likes of him!"

"Ehhh, come on now!" said Jadeite. "I know we've had our conflicts in the past, but let bygones be bygones, huh?"

But Tuxedo Mask would not budge. He crossed his arms and then looked away.

Sailor Moon walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on babe, we need this guy's help. It pains me as much as you, it really does. But otherwise we can't defeat the real threat!"

"Heh heh, that's true," said Tuxedo. "I could just take out Jadeite anytime!"

"Sure," said Sailor Moon. "Now let's go!"

"How sweet," said Rube, finally returning from getting launched. "That was just a lucky shot, Jadeite! Say, how come you didn't die from my supernova?"

"I have nerves of steel," said Jadeite.

"Ha," said Rubeus. "Well, don't think you can land another surprise attack like that one on me! You just got lucky!"

Suddenly Jadeite was in front of him.

"You wanna bet?!" howled Jed.

He threw a punch, but Rubeus was no longer there.

He kicked Jadeite from behind, but he landed on his feet.

"You're strong," admitted Jadeite. "But not strong enough!"

He shot 10 trillion watt lightning out of his palms, shorting out the whole city.

Rubeus tanked the shot dead on. "That made my hair stand on end," he admitted.

Jadeite was shook. "Are you guys gonna help me out?" he asked nervously.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Action!"

She shot her tiara like a Destructo Disc, and Sailor Sun shot fire out of her palms, lighting the disc ablaze.

Rei came to at that moment and looked over. "Ah, I remember when I used to help. Hey is that Jadeite?"

Rei decided that the Sailors were in enough trouble with Rubeus, and that she would have to take down Jed.

"Mars Fire Sniper!" she yelled.

Jadeite turned around. "Hey now!" he said absorbing the blast. "I'm on your side!"

But Rei wouldn't have any of that.

She started throwing punches and kicks, and Jadeite had no other choice but to flick his wrist lightly, sending her flying.

"Did you see that?!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "Jadeite just attacked Rei! Let's get 'em!"

"She was probably asking for it," said Sailor Sun. "Stop trying to fight Jadeite and help out already!"

"Fine," said Tuxedo. "Come on, Negatrash! Let's give it all we got!"

Tuxedo and Jadeite came at both sides of Rubeus, and Rubeus blocked each attack separately with each arm.

Sailor Moon charged for the mid, but Rubeus stomped on the ground, and a rock flew up and launched her into the sky.

But as he was fighting those three, Sailor Sun got behind him and latched on.

"Coronal Mass Ejection!" she yelled, shooting sun flares out from all around her.

Tuxedo and Jadeite leapt out of the way at the last second.

"You could at least warn us," said Jed. "I don't know your attacks or battle style."

A small scratch developed on Rubeus's chin, and he threw himself backwards into the wall.

Sailor Sun lost her grip and fell to the ground.

But then Rubeus was hit by a plane that was travelling at light speed.

"AHHHH!" he yelled as he was taken with the plane into a particularly hard building.

"Take that!" said Jed. "I've finally mastered that attack, with the help of Wheesh-sensei!"

"Who?" asked Tuxedo.

"Don't worry about it," said Jadeite. "When you meet her, it will already be too late."

"DID YOU HERE THAT?!" yelled Tuxedo.

"Can it," said Sailor Sun crawling to her feet.

They all grouped together and waited for Rubeus to emerge.

Rube crawled to his feet. "Hey now!" he shouted.

Jadeite threw another plane at light speed, tossing him to the floor.

Rube went to stand upright again but another plane came his way.

"DAMN!" yelled Rubeus getting really frustrated.

Jadeite started spamming planes every time Rube stood up.

* * *

Rei was upset. "Now eternal form was beaten by a season one, but this isn't news!"

"Calm down," said Minako. "It will be okay."

"Oh hey Minako," said Rei. "So glad you came to."

Artemis pranced up. "I put Luna safely under some rubble."

"That's an awful idea," said Rei. "If the rubble falls she'll be crushed!"

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Artemis. "Anyway, what's our plan?"

"We don't have one," said Rei. "We're more outclassed than we were in season 5!"

"Darn," said Artemis. "But you can't give up! Imagine what would happen if me and Luna just gave up because we were way outclassed! We would have never been as strong as we are now, and able to take out Eugeal with little effort!"

"Isn't she not a fighter?" asked Rei.

"The point is," said Artemis. "Never give up! There's always something you can do to help!"

"Like what?" asked Minako.

"Well," said Artemis. "I'm no Ami, but I don't recall Earth having 10 moons. Maybe they're the source of his power."

Rei snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I remember! Sailor Moon told us of how she defeated Rubeus in the past! She took out his black crystal!"

"You think those moons are made of black crystals?" asked Minako.

"It would be my guess, if I were taking a test right now," said Rei. "It's too strange of a coincidence, is it not? We haven't had ten moons since… ever!"

"You're right," agreed Minako. "We gotta take them out! It would be a lot more useful than trying to fight Rube and Jadeite with the rest!"

"Well actually," said Rei but it didn't matter. "Come on, Sailor Venus, let's give it all we've got!"

"Wait," said Artemis. "If you start to dismantle them one by one, Rube will notice he's getting increasingly weaker! You have to take them all out in one go!"

"Yeah, yeah!" agreed Rei. "Surely we can do that much in our eternal forms! We just need to charge up one scatter attack each!"

"Got it!" said Venus.

"Alright, and meanwhile, I'll got tell the Senshi to hold out!" decided Artemis.

He scampered away, and then Venus and Mars leapt into space.

* * *

Rubeus stood to his feet and got hit by a plane.

"Keep it up!" said Sailor Moon.

"I can't," said Jadeite sadly. "There's no more planes in Japan."

"Uh oh!" said Sailor Moon.

Rubeus stood up and waited.

"Finally!" he yelled. "That was annoying!"

He was covered in dirt but not bruises.

"I guess you underestimated me," bluffed Jed. "Surrender now and I won't tell Kusakabe about this!"

Rubeus was behind Jadeite, fueled by his maximum blood-lust because Jadeite had kept knocking him down for ten minutes.

Jed threw himself backwards at Rube, but Rube side-stepped.

"Just what I was hoping for!" said Jed. He landed a kick straight to the back of Rube's head, sending him into the pile of smashed planes.

Tuxedo threw many gold roses at once, pinning Rube's clothes to the wing of one of the shattered planes.

Sailor Sun shot fire out of her palms, igniting the gasoline from all the wrecked planes in Japan.

Rubeus blew up like that day on his spaceship.

He was not pleased.

As he emerged from the fire, Sailor Sun and Moon shot a combined attack.

"MOON BEAM!"

"SOLAR WIND!"

The Solar Wind launched the Moon Beam at him faster, but Rube was just too blood-lusted to care right now.

He put out both his hands, and pushed the attack right back at them.

"Guys!" yelled Artemis skittering up. "Just stall for a while longer! Mars and Venus have a plan!"

Everyone dodged the attack except Artemis, who wasn't actually hit by the attack but was close enough that some energy bounced off a building and launched him into the distance.

"GEEZ!" said Artemis as he blasted off again.

Everyone else landed on their feet.

"What did Artemis just say?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I think he told us not to give up," said Jadeite.

"Don't worry, we won't!" called Momoko.

Rubeus got Jadeite in a chokehold out of nowhere.

"HELP!" yelled Jadeite.

"Sorry," said Tuxedo. "There's nothing we can do!"

"Yes there is," said Sailor Sun. "Time to kill two birds with one stone!"

"Hey!" yelled Jadeite.

Sailor Sun shot an energy beam. Rubeus leapt out of the way, and the attack hit Jed.

"NOO!" yelled Jadeite. "What's wrong with you, little girl?!"

Tuxedo back-flipped into the center stage.

"Hit me with your best shot!" taunted Tuxedo.

Rubeus shot his only attack and Tuxedo started spinning his cane, in an attempt to shoot the attack back at Rube.

But it didn't work the way it was supposed to, and Tuxedo was blown up.

"Two down, two to go!" mocked Rubeus.

"That's where you're wrong!" yelled Jed.

He summoned all the strength he had. He powered up like never before, and threw a punch.

"Just a punch?" asked Rube. "That's all you got?"

Suddenly, the entire North and South Korean air forces came flying at Rubeus all at once.

"AHHHH!" cried Rubeus, like Jadeite did once in his final moments.

But Rubeus refused to go down like this.

He shot his only attack with max power, and each strobe blew up a plane.

When the smoke cleared, there were no planes left.

"D'ah," said Jadeite.

Rubeus threw a punch, and Jadeite was launched.

"Let's do this!" yelled Sailor Moon. "All or nothing! Sailor Sun, we have to give it everything we've got all at once!"

They both powered up, and Momoko finally got back in her red form. They achieved a blinding combined aura.

"I think we've perfected it this time," said Sailor Moon.

"Perfected what?" asked Tuxedo, crawling on the ground.

"An attack we had been planning since while you were out getting food in Yokohama. Are you ready, Sailor Sun?"

"YEeeeeeE!" said Sailor Sun.

Rubeus walked towards them.

Sailor Moon nodded.

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!" they shouted in unison.

They fired a thick, powerful black beam, with a devastating white glow around it.

Rubeus gasped, but decided to stick it out.

He lifted his arms, gathering power from his crystal moons. Then he caught the attack, and held onto it.

"FULL POWER!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"That's what I'm doing!" yelled Sailor Sun.

Jadeite shot 10 trillion volt lightning at the exposed Rubeus, and Tuxedo launched a continuous chain of roses.

But all the attacks just bounced off his skin.

"We won't be able to win!" realized Sailor Moon.

Rubeus was laughing like a maniac while getting hit at all angles.

Finally, he picked up the Solar Eclipse attack over his head like an object. "I'M IMMOOOORRRRTTAAAAALLLL!" he howled.

"We're finished!" yelled Rei in space. "MARS FIRE SNIPER RAIN!"

"VENUS SHOOTING STAR SCATTER SHOT!"

They both launched a trillion simultaneous attacks, taking out a crystal each.

They all shattered at once and fell to Earth, but got disintegrated in the atmosphere.

Suddenly Rubeus felt weak. "Uh oh," he said. "That pesky Chibi-usa did it to me again!"

The Solar Eclipse attack he had been holding onto instantly overwhelmed him, and he exploded for good.

The smoke cleared and he laid there with smoke coming out. He was back to his season 2 power level.

"NO!" he yelled. "I had been immortal!"

"Drat," said Sailor Moon. "He survived. None of us have any power left to fight him!"

Just then, an unknown figure sauntered up. "Hey Rubeus," she said. "Time to die!"

Luna leapt into Rubeus's hair, and suddenly Artemis appeared beside her. Artemis leapt for his neck.

Even though Rubeus was weak and injured, the cats couldn't land a scratch on him. They were quickly defeated.

"Drat," said Sailor Moon.

Rubeus stood back up. "I'm still blood-lusted enough to end all of you!" he howled.

"Drat," repeated Sailor Moon.

Suddenly a fire arrow pierced Rubeus's heart and he was no more.

"Hey," said Rei. "And you're welcome. Without me and Venus, you would have been toast."

"Thanks," said Momoko.

"Is that all?" asked Rei.

Momoko went to kick her in the shin, but was too weak.

"That's what I thought," said Rei.

Jadeite got to his feet. "Heh heh," he said, walking over to Rubeus's corpse. He recovered Wheesh's staff. "That will teach you to mess with the great Jadeite! I'll just tell Kusakabe it was an accident. Heh heh."

"Jadeite!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "Time for a rematch!"

"Sorry," said Jadeite. "It's time to go! Also don't tell Kusakabe about this. If you do, my hologram, which is now strong enough for world rather than city broadcast, will announce your identities to everyone! Mamoru Chiba!"

Mamoru gasped. "How'd you figure that out?!"

"Zoisite told me," said Jadeite.

"RRRR!" growled Tuxedo.

Jadeite spawned a portal and got sucked in. "Bye!"

"That guy," said Mamoru angrily. "One of these days."

"Uh oh!" realized Minako. "The city's destroyed again!"

"Oh freaking well!" said Sailor Moon. "I'm done. I'm going to the temple and having some ice cream. They should have moved to another city after last time."

Momoko nodded in agreement.


	71. Episode 71: Settling the Score

"Wheesh! Kusakabe!" yelled Jadeite. "I'm home!"

"Hey Jed," said Wheesh, appearing in front of him. "Where have you been? And what happened?"

Jadeite wiped the sweat from his brow. "I was just out doing some hard training!" he lied.

Wheesh looked at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I really went at it!" continued Jed. "I was blowing up suns as practice for blowing up Sailors!"

"Good work, Jed," said Wheesh.

"Ah, so that's what that was!" said Kusakabe, stepping out into the hall. "I knew I heard a supernova!"

"Yes," said Jadeite. "So Wheesh, about Rubeus…"

"Who?" asked Wheesh.

"The guy you brought back."

"Ah, yes," said Wheesh. "What ever happened to that guy? Did he kill the Sailors?"

"No ma'am," said Jadeite. "He just didn't have it in him."

"D'ah," said Wheesh.

"It's good to see you out and about, Kusakabe," noted Jadeite. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit," admitted Kusakabe. "Because I came up with a plan to combine the crystals!"

"YAHOO!" said Jadeite enthusiastically. "What is it?"

"Well, that Beryl lady said she had a pal called Metalia who knew how to combine the crystals," explained Kusakabe. "If we can find her, we can ask her!"

"But… isn't she just a single particle lost somewhere in space?" recalled Jadeite.

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "It's not going to be easy. But good always triumphs over evil!"

"Uh…" said Jed. "Aren't we evil?"

"No," insured Kusakabe. "It's all a matter of perspective. Now here's how we'll do it."

* * *

"Guys, I'm hungry!" whined Momoko.

"Eat the graham crackers Mamoru bought," barked Rei.

"I diiiiiiiiid," complained Momo.

"Then why is there still a pack sitting in the box?" asked Rei.

"Because they taste so baaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"You're such a spoiled brat," said Rei. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to the stooooooooooore to buy snaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks!"

Rei sighed. "Fine, but only if you stop talking like that."

Rei peaked in the bedroom to make sure Usagi was doing okay. She was still passed out from finally giving in and reviving the city again after being pestered by the cats.

"Minako, want to come to the store with me? I have to take that pest Momoko," said Rei.

"Oh boy!" said Minako. "Sure!"

"We'll come too!" said Artemis. "Minako, put me on your shoulder!"

Minako put Luna and Artemis on each shoulder. "Let's go kits!"

* * *

Minako, the cats, Rei, and Momoko entered the Walmart, and were greeted by the cool breeze of air conditioning.

"Mmmmm," said Rei. "This is why it's worth it to revive the city."

"Welcome to Walmart!" said the greeter.

"Shut up!" barked Momoko. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm sorry for our child," said Rei. "She's a spoiled brat."

"It's okay," said the greeter sadly.

"Ooh! Ooh!" yelled Momoko. "Let's get this oven pizza!"

"How much is it?" asked Rei.

"It's on sale for ten dollars!"

"No," said Rei. "Get the cheaper one!"

"But that's NO-BRAND!" cried Momoko.

"Who cares?

"MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rei was at her wits end, and she considered backhanding Momoko into next week. But she knew that would be her last mistake.

"Just get the pizza," decided Rei at last.

"YEEEEE!" said Momoko. "Now to get the cookie dough!"

"Wait, hang on," said Minako.

But Momoko dashed ahead.

"Stop!" yelled Rei. She went to grab her but she was just too swift.

Momoko ran all the way to the other side of the store, and grabbed a nice looking roll of dough.

"Mmm, I love raw cookie dough!"

Suddenly she got distracted by a sign pointing to the cereal aisle.

"CEEEERREEEAL!" she cheered. "There are so many choices!"

She paced up and down the aisle twelve times before reaching a conclusion. "Marshmallow cereal from the movie Frozen! Deeeeelish!"

Momoko stopped in her tracks. "All this sweet food… I need something salty!"

She back-flipped over to the chip aisle. "Should I get Cheetos… or Doritos?"

It was tough. She thought long and hard.

Finally she settled on pretzels.

She needed a lot, so she got three bags.

"Hmmm… this is not balanced yet," concluded Momoko. "I need some protein!"

She picked out a nice pack of beef jerky, the most expensive brand name she could find.

Her arms were full of goods, but she wasn't done yet.

"I need a beverage to wash this all down."

Momoko was stuck in between a rock and hard place. "Sprite… or Dr. Pepper? Coke… or Pepsi? Why is life so hard? I'd prefer to fight Kusakabe right now than choose between all these soft drinks!"

Momoko was simply unable to distinguish Coke from Pepsi, so she decide to go exotic and get diet Sprite.

She couldn't hold anymore so she decided to go dump her things in the shopping cart.

She giddily ran over to the frozen pizza aisle, and on the way picked up some Goldfish.

"Rei! Minako!" she called.

But they weren't where she left them.

"Nooo…" she said.

She dropped all her groceries on the ground and began to panic.

"REIIII! MINAKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She started sprinting down the aisles at top speeds. "REEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKO! SAVE ME!"

She did four laps around the store, and then dropped to the floor and started to sob.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she wept. "WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE DID YOU GO?! I'M LOST! I'M LOOOST! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

With no other options, she went to the front of the store.

"My… *sniffle* my sisters… *sniffle* they abandoned me in the store! I can't find them! Heeeeeelp!"

"Don't worry, little girl," said the lady at the front. "I'll call them over the loud speaker."

* * *

Rei and Minako emerged from the bathroom.

"Hopefully Momoko isn't expecting me to buy her too much junk food," said Rei.

"Attention shoppers!" began a voice over the loud speaker. "We have a lost child at the front of the store, with the name 'Momoko.' Her parents should come to the front desk to pick her up."

"Damn! That brat!" yelled Rei. "She can't last on her own for five seconds!"

Rei and Minako headed to the front.

"Yeah, that one's ours," sighed Rei. "She ran off on her own. We tried to stop her."

"Haha, it's okay," said Eugeal. "Kids can be a bother."

"Yep," chuckled Minako. "Hey wait a minute!"

They turned to see Momoko frozen in a block of ice.

"Hey!" yelled Rei. "Let her go!"

Eugeal pulled off her costume, revealing Eugeal.

"Ha!" scoffed Minako. "If the cats could take you out, Eternal Senshi like us could one-shot you for sure!"

"That's where you're wrong!" yelled Eugeal.

Before the warriors could react or take her seriously, she pulled out Wheesh's staff, shooting a 5 trillion watt bolt of lightning at them.

They were tossed across the store, flying through ten aisles, and then exploding.

* * *

"I wish I could get this catnip out of the bag!" complained Artemis, wrestling a bag of catnip in the pet aisle.

"Artemis, cut that out," said Luna. "If you open it then you have to buy it!"

"NEVER!" yelled Artemis.

That's when they heard the explosion.

* * *

Minako and Rei hopped to their feet and transformed.

"That staff is strong!" realized Rei. "Science has gotten us far!"

"Heh heh!" laughed Eugeal maniacally. "Come at me with all you have! This staff isn't science, it belongs to Wheesh herself!"

"Who?" asked Minako.

"Doesn't matter," said Eugeal. "You'll be gone soon!"

"You wish!" said Rei.

Rei and Minako fired their best attacks.

"MARS VOLCANIC ERUPTION!"

"VENUS LOVE ME FOREVER BLAST!"

Eugeal was not scared though, and held up her staff to the sky.

It started to glow, and a vortex formed around it.

The attacks were sucked into the staff's vortex and were never seen again.

"Drat!" said Rei. "It can dispel magic!"

"Say goodnight!" yelled Eugeal. She froze Rei and Minako in a block of ice.

* * *

Earlier that day…

"Pick a name, Jed!" said Wheesh.

Jadeite picked a name. "Who's Eugeal?"

"Let's find out," said Wheesh.

Wheesh raised Eugeal from the dead.

"Oh look, another red-head," said Jadeite.

"Yes," commented Wheesh.

"Grrr, those cats!" yelled Eugeal. "Lemme at em'!"

"Okay," said Jadeite. "Eugeal, you go take out all the Senshi. Me, Wheesh, and Kusakabe are heading out."

"Alright," said Eugeal. "Have fun guys."

"We will," said Wheesh. "I'm coming in a minute, let me go get my staff."

Jadeite gasped. It was still in his back pocket from when he retrieved it from Rubeus's brutally bashed corpse.

"This isn't good…" thought Jed. He had been waiting for Kusakabe to get out of the bedroom so he could put the staff back, but the second she left she was forcing them to head out for the plan. Very bad timing.

"Uh… Wheesh!" said Jadeite. "You don't need your staff!"

"What? Why not?" asked Wheesh.

"Because… if you rely too much on the staff, your hand-to-hand combat skills will start to lack!"

"Hmmm…" considered Wheesh. "But I don't think we'll be using hand-to-hand combat anywhere where we're going."

"Wheesh, you're so cool!" cried Jadeite. "I wish I could be as great as you one day!"

Wheesh blushed. "D'aww, do you mean that?"

"Yes!" said Jadeite.

Kusakabe grunted. Wheesh was clearly flustered.

"Let's go, Wheesh!" barked Kusakabe.

"Wait, what was I about to grab?" Wheesh tried to recall.

"Move it!" yelled Kusakabe. "That's an order!"

She shoved Wheesh into the space-car. "Come on, Jadeite!" shouted Kusakabe.

"I have to use the bathroom!" cried Jed. "I'll catch up!"

He dashed down the hall and dipped into Wheesh's room.

He quickly put the staff back and teleported to the space-car.

Right as he teleported, he could have sworn he saw Eugeal open the door. But there was nothing he could do.

"Oh well," he said.

* * *

"So that's how I got Wheesh's staff!" said Eugeal to the frozen Senshi.

She lined up their frozen tombs.

"Hahahahhaha, finally I win!"

"Not so fast!" barked Artemis.

Eugeal did a double-take and gasped.

"CATS! I have a bone to pick with you mongrels!"

"Heh heh," said Artemis. He got in his fighting stance, and Luna followed suit.

They almost forgot to transform, but remembered at the last minute.

Artemis spotted Sailors Sun, Venus, and Mars all frozen in ice. "AHHH! LUNA! How will we defeat someone who's defeated the Inner Senshi?"

"Artemis, that's never stopped us from trying before!" insisted Luna.

"Right!" agreed Artemis.

"And," continued Luna. "It's Eugeal! Our arch nemesis! We are destined to defeat her every time, and this won't be an exception!"

"Alright, kittens!" yelled Eugeal, getting in her fighting stance. "It's time to pay for what you did to me so many times!"

She raised Wheesh's staff and shot a thick energy beam directly at them.

But they leapt out of the way and landed on their feet.

"Cats always land on their feet!" noted Artemis.

Eugeal shot an ice wave.

"Looks like the kittens are out without their mittens!" she taunted.

Suddenly Artemis and Luna had a burst of strength, and tanked through the ice blast.

They put all their stat points into their speed, and started dashing at rapid speeds around Eugeal.

Because she had little to no base power, her eyes couldn't keep up.

"Grrr!" she yelled. "Stand still so I can end you!"

Luna leapt for her face, and Eugeal's eyes widened.

At the last second, she used her infamous short-distance teleport move that she used in that episode with Haruka and Michiru's backstory.

Luna face-planted, and Eugeal appeared behind her. She hit Luna with the staff like a golf ball.

"AHHHH! LUNA!" cried Artemis. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Eugeal turned to him and whirled the staff above her head, creating a large energy ball.

She launched it at the speed of light.

But Artemis was FTL. His aura glowed like never before, brighter than the sun.

"LUUUUUNAAAAA!" he shrieked.

Then, he gave it all he had, and head-butted the energy ball square on.

In an unprecedented turn of events, he bounced the ball back and straight into Eugeal.

Eugeal held up the staff for protection, but unfortunately she was not its master so there was no protection to give.

Artemis fell to the floor and back into his base. That head-butt really took it out of him.

Eugeal was very injured and her staff had gotten launched across the room. But her pure blood-lust inspired her to get to her feet. "I'll take you to hell with me!" she yelled, limping towards Artemis.

She raised her foot to stomp him, and he was a sitting duck.

"ARRRRTEEEMIIIS!" yelled Luna.

She threw herself into Eugeal's spine, knocking her to the floor.

Luna was able to attack close-range now that the staff was out of the way.

She unleashed a flurry claws and bites, and Eugeal had nowhere to run.

She was quickly ended.

"Ahhh! Luna!" said Artemis. "We did it! We beat Eugeal, finally and forever!"

Luna nodded and collapsed next to Artemis.

Since the staff was no longer being controlled, the Sailors unthawed.

"WAAAAA!" cried Momoko. "I'M LOSSST!"

She looked over. "Oh hey guys! I didn't miss you or anything. In fact, I was having more fun by myself."

Minako gave her a noogie and it made her very mad.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Minako.

"Brat," said Rei.

"Guys!" called Artemis. "We bested Eugeal again! And she had a powerful staff!"

"Pshhh," scoffed Rei. "It couldn't have been that powerful if you cats were able to overcome it!"

"Didn't you get frozen in a block of ice?" taunted Luna.

Rei tried to kick Luna but Artemis took the hit.

"AHH! LUNA!" he yelled.

He smashed into the catnip aisle, knocking a bag over and causing it to get torn open.

"YEEE!" he yelled, leaping in, followed by Luna.

They had a picnic.

"Awww that's cute," said Minako.

"Hey, grab that staff!" yelled Sailor Sun. "It will be incredibly useful!"

Sailor Sun grabbed the staff.

But suddenly, it swung back and hit her in the face.

"OWWW!" cried Momoko. "What gives?!"

The staff backhanded her to the ground.

She transformed into Sailor Sun. "Get it!" she yelled.

She pounced on the staff, pinning it to the ground.

But suddenly it started to levitate into the air, and spun Momoko like a top.

Momoko lost her grip and was launched across the store.

Venus and Mars each tried to grab an end of the staff, but it started squirming and it kept making them get hit in the face.

Finally it lit up and shot an attack at each of them. They ducked and barely dodged.

The staff teleported away, back to Wheesh's room.

"What… was that?!" asked Mars in shock.

Momoko returned from the other side of the store. "That was much stronger than Eugeal. Also on the way here I found a cool flavor of Oreos! BUY EM!"

"But you don't even like mint!" said Rei.

"Yes I do!" lied Momoko.

* * *

Back at the temple, they feasted on snacks.

"The oven pizza's done!" called Minako.

She brought it in and gave Momoko the first piece.

"What is this?" asked Momoko.

"That oven pizza we bought," reminded Minako.

"Aww yuck, I hate oven pizza!"

Minako tried to backhand her but Momoko caught the hand.

"Watch it," she said.


	72. Episode 72: Space Trip

"Weeeeeee!" said Jed as Wheesh drove the spacecar at light speed.

"So, are we going to Earth?" asked Jed.

"Why would we wanna do a stupid thing like that?" demanded Kusakabe.

"Hey, that's my line!" cried Jadeite.

"Tell it to the New York Times!" yelled Kusakabe.

"What's your beef?" asked Jed.

"I'm sick of you always hogging Wheesh!" shouted Kusakabe. "I mean… nothing!"

"I heard that," said Jadeite.

"Can you two stop bickering back there?" yelled Wheesh. "I love you both equally."

Kusakabe gasped. "I've been with you for millions of years, WHAT?!"

Wheesh face-palmed. "I was only trying to calm things down. Honestly, I like Jed a bit more these days."

Kusakabe jumped off the spacecar and into a sun.

Wheesh sighed and pulled over, landing on the sun.

She walked over to Kusakabe, who was being slow-roasted with an angry expression.

"There, there," she said, patting Kusakabe. "You've just been so obsessed with the crystals lately that you're hardly the Kusakabe I knew a million years ago, when you had just become the Sailor of Destruction."

"No, no," said Kusakabe. "It's okay, I see how it is."

"Can we get on with this?" called Jadeite from the car.

Kusakabe ran up and slugged him, and he was launched a lightyear away.

He teleported back into the car. "Can we get on with this?"

Kusakabe and Wheesh climbed in.

There was an awkward silence.

"How about some music?" asked Wheesh.

Kusakabe turned the other way.

Wheesh hit on the radio.

"Search for your love~… na na na na na na~…"

"Yuck, turn that off," yelled Kusakabe. "I hate those guys. Why are we picking up their planet's radio waves?"

"We must be nearby," figured Wheesh.

But by the time she finished that sentence, they were already far away.

"We'll end them on the way back," decided Kusakabe. "Someone has to make up for Galaxia's incompetence."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye… something yellow!"

"Is it that yellow sun to our left?" asked Wheesh.

"Is it your stupid hair?" barked Kusakabe.

"Hey now," said Jadeite. "My hair's not stupid! It was actually that yellow sun to our right."

"Damn!" said Wheesh. "I was so close!"

"Your turn, Kusakabe," said Jadeite.

"I spy with my little eye, a piece of garbage!"

"Space litter?" wondered Jadeite. "People have no respect for their environment these days."

"No," said Kusakabe.

"?" replied Jadeite.

"I'll give you a hint," said Kusakabe. "It's someone on this ship."

"Wheesh?" wondered Jadeite.

"Hey!" said Wheesh. "That's not nice, Kusakabe!"

"No, not Wheesh," growled Kusakabe.

"You?" asked Jadeite.

"No," said Kusakabe.

Jadeite counted on his fingers. "I give up."

"It's YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Kusakabe.

"You're being immature," said Wheesh.

"Can it you orange abomination!" howled Kusakabe. "And put on some clothes!"

"Back in my day," said Wheesh. "Clothes weren't invented. Just boots. And by boots I mean thigh-highs."

"Get with the times!" shouted Kusakabe.

"Why can't we be friends~ Why can't we be friends~" sung Jadeite.

Kusakabe bopped him on the head.

Jadeite giggled. "Aww, I knew you were just playing!"

Kusakabe was upset that her full-power punch did not phase Jed. She launched him off the ship and into a black hole.

Jadeite teleported back onto the ship.

"Stop doing that," he requested.

She threw him off the ship.

"We're here," said Wheesh.

"WAHOO!" said Jadeite teleporting back on. "Let'sa go!"


	73. Episode 73: The Universal Wishing Well

"So…" said Jadeite as Wheesh and Kusakabe collaborated on their next move.

"What are we doing? Where are we? Who are we?!"

"Calm down," said Wheesh. "We're in orbit of the Universal Wishing Well."

"How did Metalia end up here?" wondered Jadeite.

"No, Jadeite," said Kusakabe. "We're here to find out her location."

"Oohhhhh," said Jadeite. "How's it work?"

"Well," said Wheesh. "If you throw a space quarter into the well, you can make a wish. Any wish you make will be granted! But you only get one."

"Annnnyyyyything?!" gasped Jadeite.

"Yes," said Wheesh. "Me and Kusakabe actually visited here a long time ago."

"Oh boy! What'd you wish for?" asked Jadeite.

"HEY!" yelled a spooky looking guard. "I REMEMBER YOU! You're those clowns that are banned from the well!"

"Huh?" asked Jadeite in confusion. He looked over at the well and saw a picture of Kusakabe at the entrance, with an X through it. It was posted on a "No Entry" list.

"Shit!" yelled Kusakabe. "Run!"

Wheesh backed the spacecar up a lightyear.

"That was close," said Kusakabe.

"Why are you banned?" asked Jadeite.

Kusakabe sighed. "It all started approximately 40,600 years ago."

* * *

"Oh boy!" said Kusakabe.

She was in a different outfit, which could possibly symbolize something.

"Now," explained Wheesh. "We only get one wish each. But it can be anything. So think hard."

"Anything…" said Kusakabe, thinking hard. She thought for two full seconds, then tossed her space quarter.

"I wish for my own well!" she shouted. "Then I'll get another wish, and I can wish for another well!"

"Brilliant!" realized Wheesh. "If I do that too then we can have two wishes! I wish for another well!"

Two more wells appeared.

"Alright, let's load these in the trunk," said Wheesh.

"HEY!" yelled a guard. "What the hell is this?"

"We wished for new wells," explained Kusakabe.

"You can't do that!" yelled the guard.

"Ummm… well, Wheesh told me I could wish for anything! Wheesh?!"

"Err…" said Wheesh. "I don't see any rules against it!"

"They're right there!" yelled the guard.

"Mmm…" said Wheesh. "Let's book it!"

They threw the wells in the trunk and tried to flee.

But the guards shot a rogue blast, and they had to teleport home without taking the car.

"Drat!" said Kusakabe. "We wasted our wishes! And now I would assume we're banned finally and forever!"

"D'ah," said Wheesh.

* * *

"That's a touching story," said Jed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Too bad you couldn't escape with the wells."

"Yes," agreed Kusakabe. "It was rather unfortunate."

"But I don't get why we're here if you're banned," said Jed, confused.

"Well…" said Wheesh. "You haven't used your wish yet!"

"OOH!" cried Jadeite. "I wish for a pony!"

"No Jadeite, that's not how it works," said Wheesh. "We gotta use the wish to find Metalia, so we can ask her how to combine the crystals!"

"Ahhhhh," said Jadeite. "Well, I'm not banned, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Exactly," said Kusakabe. "Now go ahead!"

Jadeite flew the lightyear so that he was not seen with Kusakabe and Wheesh.

He walked in through the entrance and nodded at the guards.

They tipped their hats.

He pulled out the space quarter Wheesh gave him, and tossed it in the well.

"I wish for…"

Jadeite choked, and his mind went blank.

"Umm… damn!"

Meanwhile, Kusakabe and Wheesh waited in their spaceship.

Kusakabe got antsy. "What's taking Jed so long?!"

"I hope he didn't run into any trouble," said Wheesh.

* * *

One hour later and they couldn't take it anymore.

"We're going in," said Kusakabe. "But we'll need disguises. Here Wheesh, put on this jacket."

"I can't do that in all good conscience," said Wheesh. "Nudity is my people's culture."

"But they'll spot you a mile away! How many nude orange people are there in the universe?!" cried Kusakabe.

"Mmm, that's too bad," said Wheesh. "But what if I put on some white body-paint, and green thigh-highs?"

"That's still pretty obvious," said Kusakabe. "Hopefully they've changed up the guards in the last 40,000 years."

"What will you wear?" asked Wheesh.

Kusakabe put on her banana costume. "Let's go."

* * *

Jadeite had fallen to the floor by now.

"Ummm… ummm!" he sobbed.

The guards raised an eyebrow. "It's just any wish imaginable in the universe, kid. No pressure!" one told him.

Jed felt the pressure.

Meanwhile, Kusakabe and Wheesh arrived at the entrance.

"Banananananana," said Kusakabe, speaking in the native language of bananas.

It looked like the guards weren't buying it.

Kusakabe looked at Wheesh.

Wheesh shrugged.

Kusakabe knew they had to make a diversion to get inside.

But it couldn't just be any diversion.

She started glowing pink, and used one of her ten ancient techniques.

She shot golden rope out of the ground, wrangling one of the guards 20 ft away.

All the other guards ran to help him out.

"What kind of technique is this!?" cried a guard.

"Isn't this one of the Sailor of Destruction's techniques?!" a guard recalled.

They turned around and the banana and white-painted girl were gone.

Kusakabe and Wheesh snuck past the rest of the guards and leapt into a bush.

Jadeite was still panicking.

"PSSST!" said Kusakabe. "What's going on?"

"Kusakabe!" yelled Jadeite. "I'm so glad to see you! What is your wish again?!"

"Keep it down!" whispered Kusakabe loudly. "Wish to know the location of Metalia of the Dark Kingdom!"

"What was that?" asked Jadeite. "I can't hear your whispering!"

"Keep your voice down," said Wheesh.

"What?" said Jadeite. "I can't hear you. Are you in the bush over there?"

"HEY!" yelled one of the guards.

Kusakabe realized it was all or nothing, and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "WISH TO KNOW METALIA'S LOCATION!"

"Ah," said Jadeite. "That's what I thought it was, but I knew we only had one shot at this and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Ten guards charged Kusakabe in the bush. They were the strongest guards in the universe.

Kusakabe raised her hands in the sky, and waves shot out of her body, bewildering the guards.

"How is a banana so strong?!" they wondered.

Wheesh shot a beam out her palms, knocking all the guards to the floor.

She went to imprison them in her staff, but didn't have it. "Drat, that's what I forgot!"

Suddenly 50 guards took their place.

"Make the wish, Jadeite!" yelled Wheesh.

"Oh, you're right," said Jadeite. "I wish to know Metalia's-"

A guard threw himself at Jadeite, but he leapt out of the way.

"-location," he finished.

The well shot out a tool, and Jadeite snatched it. "Cool," he said.

He turned around to see five guards lunging at him.

"Yeeee!" said Jadeite running.

Kusakabe and Wheesh followed suit.

"I'll slow 'em down!" said Jed. "Take the tool and run!"

He tossed it to Kusakabe and she dashed onward.

"Alright," said Jed.

He launched all the spacecars in the parking lot at the guards at light speed, and then shot 100 trillion volt lightning.

Many were dead but some were not, and they piled on top of him.

Kusakabe and Wheesh were driving away in their ship.

"He was a good man," said Wheesh.

Kusakabe started crying. "I should have never treated him so bad! He threw away his life for the mission! I'll never forget him, he was the coolest guy I ever met!"

"Really?" said Jadeite who had teleported behind them.

Kusakabe panicked and threw him into a sun.

Her and Wheesh sat there quietly.

"So," said Wheesh. "How come you didn't have him wish to simply know how to put the crystals together?"

Kusakabe blinked.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"


	74. Episode 74: Rei's Vision

Rei sat by her flame. She chanted into it.

Suddenly, she had a vision.

She saw a new fighter… a young one. But she couldn't make out their face.

Just then, the scenery changed.

She was at the temple.

She stepped outside to try and find where everyone was, but instead she spotted a tombstone for each of them.

"No!" cried Rei.

One read, "RIP Usagi Tsukino." Another said, "RIP Mamoru Chiba."

The rest were, "RIP The Cats, RIP Minako, and RIP Grandpa."

Those were the only tombstones.

"What… what is this?"

That's when a shadow appeared in front of her, and leapt at her with a terrifying roar.

"AHHH!" cried Rei. She threw many blows, but none of them landed.

Suddenly the creature grabbed her by the throat.

She woke up with a start, and gasped for breath.

"It was a just a vision," she panted. "But… what did it mean?"

She turned and saw Artemis and Luna laying in a crumpled heap.

"Oops," said Rei. "Did I strike you during my vision?"

There was no response.

Rei picked them up and placed them on their cat beds.

"They'll be fine," she hoped.

"Hey Rei," said Usagi. "Why'd you kill the cats?"

"I didn't kill them!" barked Rei. "I accidentally hit them while…"

But Rei didn't want to speak of her vision. "Something terrible is going to happen," she thought to herself. "But there's no need to worry the others."

"You're awake now!" she realized.

"Yes," said Sailor Moon. "There wasn't that much damage to fix compared to last time. Anything happen while I was out?"

"Nothing serious," said Rei. "Momoko got lost in the supermarket, but besides that we're good."

Had the cats been conscious, they would have told her all about how they defeated Eugeal at her most powerful form.

"Well then," said Usagi.

"AHHH!" cried Diana, walking in. "Why did you kill my parents?!"

"I didn't kill them!" barked Rei.

"Okay," said Diana. "Watch it in the future."

She pranced away.


	75. Episode 75: The Search

Kusakabe, Wheesh, and Jeddo stood in Earth's atmosphere.

"I am concealing our power levels so the Sailors do not detect us," explained Wheesh, holding her staff to the sky.

"Good work," said Jadeite.

Wheesh blushed.

Kusakabe growled.

"But why are we concealing our power?" asked Jed.

"Because," said Kusakabe. "That fight took a lot out of me the last time we landed on Earth with a big spaceship. With no gain. At one point I spit out a gallon of blood. That was no picnic."

"It was for me," said Jadeite. "I got to fight my old pal Tuxedo Mask again."

"Good for you!" shouted Kusakabe. "But I was forced to fight the strong opponents, numerous foes at once!"

"Good work," said Jadeite.

"Do you wanna die?" asked Kusakabe.

"Hey, how's this tool work anyway?" said Jed, shaking it up and down.

"Give me that!" yelled Kusakabe, ripping it out of his hands. "It will lead us to Metalia."

Kusakabe put on the headphones and starting walking along the atmosphere on an invisible platform that Wheesh was creating.

She moved the scanner left and right.

"On my previous home planet, Earth, we called those things metal detectors," remarked Jadeite.

Kusakabe was getting mad. "I know what a metal detector is!"

"Wow, calm down," said Jadeite. "We don't want to attract the Sailors' attention!"

"Do you think they would hear us up here?!" screamed Kusakabe.

"No," said Jadeite. "But your power is slowly rising in anger. That in fact seems to be the source of your power!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kusakabe.

"Calm down," said Wheesh. "You're making this hard on me to mask your power."

Kusakabe grunted and tried to calm down. She counted to ten in her head, and then blew air out of her nose.

"Okay, I think I'm good."

"Good work," said Jadeite.

Kusakabe socked Jadeite, and he hit an invisible wall.

"Thanks," he said to Wheesh. "I would have went plummeting to Earth."

They continued walking for many hours and many miles.

"This is stupid," said Jadeite. "The Earth is very big. Are we really just going to walk along like this? I wasted my chance at any wish in the universe and wished for Metalia's location, but all we get is this stupid metal detector."

"It's not just a metal detector," explained Wheesh. "It's a Metalia detector."

"Oh, what a huge difference!" yelled Jadeite getting kind of angry. His feet hurt and they had barely made it a few of the thousands of miles they would need to walk to cover the whole Earth.

"I could have wished for immortality! I could have wished for a pony!"

"Okay," said Kusakabe. "There's no use going over what you could have wished for."

But Jadeite didn't stop. "I could have wished for Beryl to love me! I could have wished for Sailor Moon to drop dead! I could have wished for happiness! I could have wished for a twin that did all my chores! I could have wished for no more school! I could have wished for infinite power!"

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "Now that you mention it, you could have wished for the winning lottery numbers."

"I could have wished for infinite money," replied Jed.

"You could have wished for your own universe," said Wheesh.

"I could have wished to be the president of the world!"

"Alright!" shouted Kusakabe. "That's not helping!"

"Hey," said Jed. "Are we still over Japan?"

"Yes," said Kusakabe.

"Why?" asked Jadeite.

"Because this is where Metalia was last seen," explained Kusakabe. "I have to be very thorough."

"Good point," said Jadeite. "Hey Kusakabe…"

"What?" demanded Kusakabe.

"If you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?"

"I'd wish for you to jump off a bridge!" barked Kusakabe.

"That's cold," said Jadeite offended. "What about you, Wheesh?"

"I would probably wish for another wish."

Jadeite nodded. "Smart gal."

That's when Wheesh heard a beeping sound.

"What the?"

"Jadeite, turn off your phone," said Kusakabe.

"What's a phone?" asked Jadeite.

"Uh oh," said Wheesh.

She looked at her staff and there was an out-of-battery sign.

"What happened to all its juice?!" she cried. "I had charged it fully like a week ago, and I've hardly used it!"

Jadeite kept his mouth shut.

"Just plug it in!" cried Kusakabe.

"I can't," said Wheesh. "I forgot the outlet."

The invisible platform gave out and they dropped to Earth like stones.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Jadeite like when he got hit by the plane.

They landed with a thud in the middle of rural Japan, making a ten foot crater.

"Ow," said Wheesh.

"Why didn't we fly?" asked Jadeite.

"Shut up," said Kusakabe.

She dusted herself off.

"Could you get off me, Jadeite?" asked Wheesh.

"Oops," said Jadeite, removing his elbow from Wheesh's face.

* * *

Momoko sat in Rei's temple, fanning herself.

"Sure is a hot day," she said.

She gasped suddenly.

"Guys! Do you sense three really strong power levels?"

"Yes," said Rei.

Momoko looked at her.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Momoko.

"Alright let's go," said Usagi.

Usagi and Momoko headed towards the power levels, but Rei and Minako stayed behind.

They knew this wasn't a fight for them.

"Wait for us!" yelled the cats, skittering along next to them.

"No, go away!" said Momoko.

"Wait for me!" called Tuxedo, soaring in.

The three dashed away, leaving the cats in the dust.

Luna looked down sadly. "Looks like the kittens are out without their mittens."

* * *

Wheesh's staff continued to beep.

"When will your staff stop beeping?" demanded Kusakabe furiously.

"I don't know," said Wheesh. "It doesn't usually beep this long."

Wheesh looked at her staff. It was dead.

"Huh, then what's that sound?"

They looked over to see the Metalia detector going off like mad.

"AHH!" said Jadeite. "Eureka!"

"She's right here!" cried Kusakabe.

"I don't see her!" exclaimed Jadeite, taking out a magnifier. "Where is she?!"

"She's a single atom right now," said Kusakabe. "Of course you can't see her."

"Found her," said Wheesh.

She grabbed the particle between her fingers and crushed it to death.

"NO!" yelled Jadeite. "You fool!"

"Bozo," said Wheesh. "Now I can revive her since she's no longer alive."

They teleported back to the ship.

"So when are we gonna revive her?" asked Jadeite.

"Once this thing boots up," said Wheesh, plugging in her staff.

"Can't you use that one thing to revive them like you did originally?"

"I forget," said Wheesh. "I threw all my other nick-nacks away and decided to be a staff only kinda guy."

"It suits you," said Jadeite.

Wheesh gushed, and her orange cheeks turned red.

"I'm going to bed," said Kusakabe.

"Nighty night!" said Jed.

Kusakabe silently cursed him.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Golden Tuxedo Mask showed up at the site of the power levels.

"They are gone," said Sailor Sun.

"D'oh," said Sailor Moon.

But they were all secretly relieved because it was too hot out for another battle.


	76. Episode 76: Sad Times

Kusakabe laid in bed for fifteen minutes but wasn't tired.

"Wheesh, I'm sure your staff has a bit of charge by now. Let's get on with this!"

"Okey doke," said Wheesh. She unplugged her staff. It was at 10%.

Wheesh chanted in her native tongue, and a shiver went down Jadeite's spine.

Kusakabe pretended to follow along, but she did not understand.

"Hey kids, what's all the hub-bub?" asked Beryl, walking up in a nighty.

"Hey Beryl! Hey Kunzite!" said Jed.

"Don't talk to me," said Kunzite.

"Heh," said Jadeite. "What are you guys doing?"

"You're making a ruckus late at night," said Beryl. "We came to see what's up."

"Oh, you're just in time! We're reviving Metalia!"

Right as Jadeite said that, Metalia appeared.

"Metalia-sama!" cried Beryl and Kunzite.

They got on their knees in a bow.

Jadeite started to bow down too out of old habit.

Kusakabe bopped him on the head.

"Keep your head up, idiot. You shouldn't bow to inferior lifeforms."

"Ugh," said Metalia. "That was a long slumber. Not as long as that 1,000 year one, though."

"Metario!" said Kusakabe giddily.

"It's Metalia," said Metalia.

"It's 'stain on the wall' if you don't watch it," warned Kusakabe.

Metalia watched it.

"So," said Wheesh. "Tell us please, how do we fuse the Seven Rainbow Crystals?"

"Why?" asked Metalia.

"What do you mean, why?!" shouted Kusakabe. "Don't question us! Do you know what we went through to revive you?!"

"How would I?" asked Metalia.

"I am the Sailor of Destruction!" screamed Kusakabe. "You will do what I say! I have the power to permanently end your very existence! And I can erase any memory of you from ever existing!"

"Can she really do that?" asked Jadeite.

"No," said Wheesh sadly.

"D'ah," said Jed.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" shouted Kusakabe.

"Yeah," said Metalia.

"SO TELL ME HOW TO COMBINE THE CRYSTALS!"

"Well, actually," said Metalia. "It was Beryl who was supposed to figure that out. The rainbow crystals weren't even created until after my death. Once you combine them and form the Imperium Silver Crystal, however, I can absorb its power and take over the Earth."

"This isn't just the Rainbow Crystals we're talking about!" shrieked Kusakabe. "This is the SUPER Rainbow Crystals! And planet-busting is no large feat, I could destroy the Earth in a second!"

"Actually," said Metalia. "I'm not particularly a planet-buster. But I can cause sunspots on the sun."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe. "I'll ask you one more time! How do I combine the Super Rainbow Crystals?!"

"What's all this talk about Super Crystals?" Metalia asked. "I've never heard of those. For all I know, they could have different properties."

"Hang in there, Metalia," said Beryl.

"YOU MEAN… YOU DON'T KNOW?! AFTER ALL THIS?!" Kusakabe was going wild.

"Calm down," said Wheesh and Jadeite.

She threw a punch, and Jed was no longer with them.

There was a hole in the wall in the shape of his body.

Kusakabe turned to Wheesh and Wheesh held her hands up.

"I COULD HAVE HAD ANY WISH, BUT I WISHED FOR THIS WASTE OF SPACE!"

"It's unfortunate," said Wheesh. "But there's nothing we can do now."

"Yes there is," said Kusakabe. "I can take it out on this stupid silhouette creature!"

Metalia started to sweat. "Hey now, I didn't do anything wrong here!"

"If you want to hurt Metalia, you'll have to go through Kunzite!" yelled Beryl.

"What?! NO!" cried Kunzite. "Leave me out of this!"

Kusakabe started charging up a blast.

Metalia decided it was all or nothing.

"Beryl, let's fuse!"

"OKAY!" said Beryl giddily. "Let's do this."

"Actually," said Metalia thinking it over.

She forcibly fused with Kunzite.

"AHHH!" cried Kunzite. "GET OUTTA ME!"

He looked like a giant green Kunzite once the fusion was complete.

He threw a punch at Kusakabe and was instantly neutralized.

"Whelp, looks like it's on to plan B," said Wheesh.

"No," said Kusakabe. "I'm not done yet. Bring her back!"

Wheesh sighed and revived Metalia.

Kusakabe threw a punch and Metalia was ended.

"Again!" shouted Kusakabe.

Wheesh respawned her.

Metalia tried to escape into the air vents but Kusakabe threw another punch.

"Again!" she yelled. "Keep respawning her until I can get all my anger out!"

Wheesh let out a long moan, then brought her back.

On the 34th respawn, two figures entered the room.

"WAIT!" cried Galaxia, running up with Nehelenia. "Stop!"

Kusakabe spun around furiously. "Who brought you back to life?! I swear, if it's that Jadeite guy!"

"It was me," said Wheesh. "I needed them to guard your crystals while we were at the well."

"Really now?" said Kusakabe. "And how exactly would they have stopped someone like Sailor Moon?"

"Well," said Wheesh. "I would hope they could survive long enough to dial my number."

Kusakabe nodded. "Still though, I'm not sure I trust them near my crystals."

"My hands were tied," said Wheesh.

"So what do you want?" demanded Kusakabe.

"Don't kill Metalia!" said Nehelenia.

"Too late," said Kusakabe throwing a punch.

Metalia was no more.

"Drat!" said Nehelenia. "This ruins everything!"

Wheesh brought her back again.

"No, please!" begged Metalia. "Just let me enjoy my afterlife!"

"No," said Kusakabe. "I'm going to kill you another hundred times."

"NO!" cried Galaxia and Nehelenia.

"Give me one good reason," said Kusakabe.

"We have devised a plan to finally end the Sailors," said Galaxia. "And we need her for it."

"Hmm," considered Kusakabe. "That will help me calm down over the latest fiasco. Go ahead with the plan then. Even if you all just end up dying from it, it will still be funny."

Nehelenia scowled. "You're gonna get it one day."

"What was that, pipsqueak?!" yelled Kusakabe.

"I said, thank you Kusakabe-sama!"

Nehelenia and Galaxia trudged out of the room.


	77. Episode 77: Sailor Sun's Excursion

Momoko showed up at the movie theater.

"I am Sailor Sun. I demand one free ticket to the Sailor V movie!"

"Hey cutie! Did you lose your parents?" asked the ticket girl.

Momoko growled. She would have grabbed the girl by the throat and taught her some manners, but there was bullet-proof glass in the way.

"I said, I demand one free ticket to the Sailor V movie!"

"Well, we do have a special where children under 12 can go in free!" said the girl.

"Good," said Momoko coldly. "Then fork it over, human scum!"

"Sorry, I can't," said the girl.

Momoko's palm was lit ablaze. "What was that?"

"You're not old enough to see a PG-13 movie without a parent!"

"LIES!" yelled Momoko. "I was over 1,000 in my past life!"

The girl laughed. "Little kids are so cute when they play pretend!"

Momoko pulled out a knife and decided it was all or nothing.

She shattered the glass with her mind.

"Ahhh!" cried the girl.

Momoko leapt into the box and got her by the hair.

But suddenly, she sensed Rei nearby.

"This isn't good," said Momoko. "I'll be back."

The girl fell to the floor panting. "I'm calling the police!"

* * *

Galaxia knocked on Jadeite's door.

"It's open!" called Jed.

She entered cautiously.

Jadeite was floating in a dark space.

"Ahhh, home sweet home. This really brings back memories."

"Heh!" said Galaxia, trying to get on Jed's good side. "I too used to live in an odd space. But mine was literally space!"

"What do you want?" demanded Jadeite.

"I can't help but notice my sword on the wall over there," said Galaxia.

Jadeite chuckled. "Yeah, that was an easy snatch."

Galaxia laughed, trying to conceal her anger. "Sure was! Hey, I'm about to enact an evil plan, one that will end the Sailors once and for all!"

"Yeah yeah," said Jadeite. "I've heard that one before."

"Well," said Galaxia. "Let me get to the point here. Can I please borrow my sword? Just for a day?"

"Mmmmmm," said Jadeite. "I'll think about it. Come back in a week."

"Well, here's the problem," said Galaxia. "You see, we were actually about to get right to the plan!"

"D'ah," said Jadeite. "My hands are tied."

Galaxia bolted for the sword, but suddenly Jadeite was behind her.

He threw an elbow into her neck in one instantaneous movement.

She fell to the floor.

"Please, no!" cried Galaxia. "Spare me!"

"Sorry," said Jadeite. "My hands are tied."

He ended Galaxia.

"No!" cried Nehelenia, who was listening from outside.

Suddenly, Jadeite's hand popped through the wall and grabbed Nehelenia by the neck.

"NO!" yelled Nehelenia, as Jadeite's hand raised her off the ground.

Jadeite decided she had enough, and released her.

She fell to the ground panting, and then dashed to Wheesh's room.

"Wheesh-sama! Could you please revive Galaxia? I need her for an important plan!"

"Sorry," said Wheesh. "My hands are tied!"

"Come on!" pleaded Nehelenia.

"Okay," said Wheesh. She respawned Galaxia.

They both skittered away.

* * *

Momoko and Mamoru walked up to the ticket booth.

"You know the plan," she said.

"Hi," said Mamoru. "I'll have two tickets to the Sailor V movie, one for me, and one for my daughter!"

"Okay," said the ticket girl. Suddenly she saw Momoko.

"That… that demon!"

"Hey now," said Mamoru. "That's kind of rude, don't you think? Apologize to the poor girl."

"I'M SORRY!" cried the girl.

She tossed two tickets at Mamoru and then booked it for her life.

"That was odd," said Mamoru. "I hope she didn't hurt your feelings."

"It's okay," said Momoko, shedding a fake tear. "Some people are just insensitive."

They entered the movie theater and Mamoru went to sit down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Momoko. "You were only here to sneak me in! Now go away!"

"But I bought the ticket!" said Mamoru.

"I don't care, scram!" yelled Momoko. "But first give me snack money!"

Mamoru sighed, and took out his wallet. "Here's a 20, you little brat."

"Now shoo," said Momoko, getting comfortable.

Mamoru left.

"This is gonna be good!" Momoko said giddily. She left her jacket on her seat and then went and bought popcorn.

On the way back in, she was stopped by a security guard.

"Where's your parent?" he asked.

"Oh," said Momoko. "He's inside."

"Let me take you to him," said the guard. "We don't want a little one like you getting lost."

She walked up to random guy. "Do me a solid!" she begged.

"Are you this little girl's father?" asked the guard.

"What the hell?" said the guy. "I've never seen this little pest in my life!"

Momoko started to panic. She threw her extra-large popcorn on the floor, and then tossed her soda at the guard.

She bolted for it and ran into the theater opposite that one.

She dived into one of the seats.

The guard walked in with a flashlight, and she ducked under the chair.

She saw his feet walk by.

Then he left.

"HAHA!" laughed Momoko, leaping out. "I win!"

"Gotcha!" said the man, who was only a row away.

Momoko yelped.

The guard got her by the little cap and dragged her outside.

"And stay out!" he yelled.

"You won't hear the end of this!" screamed Momoko. "I am Sailor Sun, ya hear?!"

He slammed the door.

* * *

"Hi," said Rei. "Two tickets, one for me, one for my daughter."

"Okay," said the new ticket guy, who was on the first day of his job. "Go ahead!"

"Can I have some snacks?" asked Momoko.

"No," said Rei.

"Grrrr!" growled Momoko. "You're worse than Chiba!"

"Fine!" said Rei, giving her a 20.

"YEEEEE!" said Momoko.


	78. Episode 78: A Coming Storm

"I don't like it one bit," said Haruka. "That girl is trouble."

Michiru nodded. "The waves are churning, I feel a storm coming. Not yet, but soon."

Haruka also nodded. "This 'Sailor Sun' character was not around during the Silver Millennium. If she was from outside the Solar System, I would take her on at once."

"Do we even remember the Silver Millennium?" wondered Michiru. "Were we even there?"

"Yes!" said Haruka. "We were definitely there, as we were revived as Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Meaning we once existed. Also, I'm pretty sure I saw you in one of the bubbles in that scene where Serenity sent the Sailors to Earth."

"I think I remember being in a bubble," recalled Michiru vaguely. "How did we die?"

"Well, we were no match for that huge Silhouette, so I'm just going to assume that was our death."

"A wise assumption," said Michiru. "Hey, what were we talking about again?"

"That little runt Sailor Sun," reminded Haruka.

"Ah," said Michiru.

"We need to investigate this," said Haruka.

"Where do we start?"

"I don't know," admitted Haruka. "My plan will be to just call around and see if anyone has any info. Sailor Moon seems in close kahoots with that Sun."

"You're right," agreed Michiru.

Haruka pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call over to the Hikawa Shrine first."

The phone rang three times.

"Hello, this is Sailor Sun!"

Haruka gasped.

"Rei is Sailor Sun?!" exclaimed Haruka. "I should have seen the fire connection!"

"No, you idiot," said Momoko. "I'm Momoko."

Haruka hung up. She turned to Michiru with a shocked expression.

"How did it go?" asked Michiru.

"I think I got her identity."

* * *

"Alright Jadeite, pick a name," said Wheesh, after Jadeite pestered her to bring back someone else to entertain him.

Jadeite shut his eyes and chose one out of the hat.

"Who's Professor Tomoe?" he asked.

"Let's find out," said Wheesh.

She respawned Tomoe.

"Hey!" yelled Jadeite. "We already did this guy!"

"Huh," said Wheesh.

"How did this happen?!" shouted Jed. "You can't put the names back in the hat!"

"D'ah," said Wheesh. "I didn't really think about it."

Jadeite sighed. "Alright, Tomoe. Welcome back to the hot seat."

"It's good to be back," said Tomoe. "I have an even better plan this time!"

"We'll see," said Jadeite.

"Hey," said Galaxia entering the fray. "You can't have him go do a plan! Nehelenia and I are about to do our plan!"

"Don't make me end you again," warned Jadeite, pulling out Galaxia's sword and waving it around in the air.

Galaxia flinched. "Fine then. But if our two plans end up overlapping, don't blame me!"

She stormed off.

"Good luck Tomoe," said Jadeite.

Tomoe bowed and headed on his way.

* * *

Kusakabe sat in the room with her crystals.

"I've missed you, my children. I will combine you soon, just you wait!"

She was painting an oil painting of them.

"Greetings," said Professor Tomoe.

"You again," said Kusakabe. "What do you want?"

"I came to inform you of a useful recruit. It has come to my attention that my daughter, Hotaru Tomoe, has since passed. However, you can revive her as a villain, known as the Messiah of Silence! But not Mistress 9, she was a nuisance."

"The Messiah of Silence," repeated Kusakabe, pondering it. "How strong is she?"

"She's one of the strongest in the universe!" lied Tomoe.

"Very well then," said Kusakabe. She revived Hotaru Tomoe as the Messiah of Silence.

"Huh?" said Hotaru waking up. "Oh hey Papa, long time no chit-chat."

"Hello," said Tomoe. "Come with me! We have many plans to discuss!"

"Okey doke," said Hotaru. She was in that goofy outfit that she wore when she sat with the stuffed animals.


	79. Episode 79: Interrogation

Momo strolled down the street, licking an ice cream pop.

"It's great to be Sailor Sun," she said out loud.

Suddenly, a yellow sports car pulled up beside her.

"Hey little lady," said Haruka.

"Watch it," warned Momoko.

"Sorry," said Haruka. "You seem to be lost. Need a ride?"

"I'm not lost," said Momoko. "I have a set destination."

"Ah. I could take you there in record time!" offered Haruka.

"Nah," said Momoko. "I need exercise to burn off the calories of this ice cream pop."

"Get in the car," said Haruka, jumping out and trying to grab her.

'HELP!" cried Momoko. "This butch lesbian's trying to kidnap me!"

Haruka was enraged. "What'd you call me, pipsqueak?"

"Is what I said not true?" quizzed Momoko.

Haruka opened her mouth but did not say anything.

"Relax," said Michiru. "We are friends. It's just that… your mommy told us to drive you home! She's worried about you!"

"I don't have a mom," said Momoko.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," apologized Michiru. "Here honey, we'll take care of you!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" cried Momoko. She started to run away.

"We'll give you 20 bucks to get in the car," offered Haruka.

Momoko skidded to a halt and turned around. "$30 and I drive."

Haruka glared at her. "$25 and you can have shotgun."

"Fine," said Momoko.

Michiru hopped in the back.

Haruka took off.

Momoko continued to lick her ice cream. "My first grade teacher always says not to get in the car with strangers. But considering that you're just weakling lesbians, I don't think there's any threat."

Haruka and Michiru were getting angry.

"How do you know we're lesbians?" demanded Michiru.

"I wasn't born yesterday," said Momo taking a lick. "Also where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Haruka.

"So when did you get to this planet?" asked Michiru.

"Me?" asked Momoko. "A long time ago."

"Ah," said Michiru. "We actually got here somewhat recently. Right Haruka?"

Haruka was gripping the wheel angrily and didn't say anything.

"So," continued Michiru. "What's your opinion on the Sailor Senshi?"

"Hmm," said Momoko. "They're alright, I guess. Except for the cats. They're annoying."

"Oh really?" asked Michiru. "I didn't know they had cats."

"They might as well not," said Momo. "They're worthless."

Haruka was upset because they weren't getting the answers they needed.

"Hey," said Haruka in a serious tone.

They entered a tunnel. Haruka adjusted her mirror to get a view of Momoko without looking directly at her.

"Do you think it's right to sacrifice others' lives in order to save the world?"

"It depends if they're weaklings," answered Momoko. "If so, I say go ahead. They're useless dead or alive."

Haruka snarled and Michiru's eyes got cloudy.

"Have you ever heard of Sailor Sun?" asked Haruka.

"Yes," said Momoko. She left it at that.

"She's very powerful," added Michiru.

"Yes," said Momoko. She left it at that.

"Alright, we're going to be frank," said Haruka. "We know you're Sailor Sun."

"Congrats," said Momoko. "I don't try to keep it a secret."

"I wonder why that is," said Haruka.

"Yes," said Momoko. She left it at that.

Haruka stared straight ahead and kept driving.

"Are you confused?" asked Momoko. "We've been through this tunnel three times now, and that's the same stop sign from before. Are you going in circles for any particular reason?"

Michiru started to sweat.

Sailor Sun was onto them. Perhaps she knew their plan to get information out of her by driving a car and asking her questions.

"You know what's interesting?" said Haruka. "During that Galaxia fight, where everyone died. You weren't there."

"Nope," said Momo. "I had things to do."

"Oh? Like what?"

"None of your beeswax!"

Haruka slammed on the breaks and Michiru went flying into the front seat.

"Hey!" yelled Michiru. "I didn't have my seatbelt on!"

"Sorry," said Haruka. She reached over Michiru and grabbed Momoko by the collar.

"Now listen here, you little demon! I don't know what you're up to, but your time is up! We're not weaklings like you think! Come on, Michi, let's show her!"

Haruka and Michiru hopped out of their car and pulled out their transformation pens. They turned into Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Scared yet, kid?" asked Haruka.

Momoko stared blankly like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

"Well?!" demanded Haruka.

"What? Oh," said Momo. "No, I was just fascinated that they have Sailor Senshi for outer planets. I thought only the two planets closest to Earth and the Moon had Senshi, hence Mars and Venus."

"Well you're wrong!" yelled Haruka. "Come on, let's teach this child some manners!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

They fired a powerful combined attack at Momoko.

She yawned.

Then, she leapt out of the way in a flash, and the attack flew past her.

Uranus and Neptune stood there in shock.

"She's quicker than I imagined!" said Neptune. "And she hasn't even transformed!"

"We need to call in Pluto!" decided Uranus.

"We can't," reminded Neptune. "She's still imprisoned in Time Jail."

"Damn, I forgot we needed to save her," remembered Uranus. "What about Sailor Saturn?"

"She's dead," said Neptune sadly.

"Nope," said Sailor Saturn.

"Oh hey Hotaru!" said Haruka. "Wait, what the hell?!"

Hotaru's eyes lit up red.

Tomoe stepped forward. "Behold, the Messiah of Silence!"

"Mistress 9?" asked Neptune.

"No," said Tomoe. "This is the form that took out Daimons, not Mistress 9 who took out Kaorinite."

"Okay," said Haruka. "Is this the one that we fired a combined attack with Pluto at and she just smirked evilly?"

"Yes," said Tomoe.

"Good," grinned Uranus. "We can finally even the score!"

"Yep!" agreed Neptune. "Now that we're in Super form!"

"She's in Super form too, remember?" said Tomoe.

"Wait, really?" asked Uranus. "I thought she just gave us Super?"

"It doesn't really matter," said Tomoe. "Either way she's featless! Comin' atcha!"

Tomoe leapt at them, and the thing in his eye flew out and snatched Neptune.

"Michiru!" cried Haruka.

It flew off into the distance.

"You'll pay for that old man!" shouted Uranus.

"Wait, I'm me again!" exclaimed Tomoe. "I can finally think clearly, and I can see out of both eyes! Thank you so much, Sailor Soldiers!"

Haruka threw a punch, and he was no more.

Michiru appeared next to her. "I destroyed the beast," she told her.

"Well done."

"Silence will prevail!" shouted Hotaru.

A purple aura surrounded her, and she shot out light in all directions.

Michiru was tossed.

Haruka tried to hold her ground but was also tossed.

"She's strong!" admitted Michiru. "Let's fire our joint attack!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack bounced off Hotaru's aura.

"This isn't good!" said Haruka.

"Yes," said Michiru. "Since we're all in the same form, it's going the same way it would have in Season 3."

"Looks like it's time to go all or nothing!" yelled Haruka.

She pulled out her sword.

However it was still broken since her fight with Galaxia in Season 5.

"Hmmmm," she said.

She ran up and threw a punch, or tried to.

But Hotaru's aura tossed her up into the sky.

"Haruka! No!" yelled Michiru.

Haruka landed in a dumpster and sustained major injuries.

Michiru started to sweat. She pulled out her mirror.

It was just a regular mirror unfortunately and did not do anything.

"Sad times," said Michiru, as Hotaru punched her in the gut.

Momoko finished licking her popsicle.

"Alright, that's enough," she decided. "Eh… maybe another few bites."

Hotaru now headed over to the dumpster and fished out Haruka from the garbage. She delivered blows to her neck and ankle.

"Ahh!" said Haruka, trying for another punch but not landing one.

She was tossed at Michiru, just as she was standing up.

Michiru crawled to her feet with much effort.

Hotaru put her foot on her neck, dropping her.

"Sailor Sun! Do something!" shouted Haruka.

"Alright, alright," sighed Momoko. She climbed out of the car and discarded her half eaten ice cream.

"Sun Power!"

Nothing happened.

Momoko looked at her hand. In it was only a popsicle stick.

"Well this is awkward," said Momoko. "It appears I left my transformation pen at home. Ah well, you win some you lose some."

Momoko started to walk away.

That's when Hotaru appeared in front of her.

She swung at Momoko's head, but Momoko ducked.

She tried to retaliate with a kick, but couldn't muster one strong enough to penetrate Hotaru's aura.

"Sad times," said Momoko.

She prepared for the afterlife.

"Can't you call the other Senshi?" asked Haruka.

"Sadly, they never gave me a communicator."

She sat down on the ground as Hotaru charged up the finishing blow.

* * *

Galaxia and Nehelenia stood on their rental space hoverboard which looked similar to Kusakabe's, overlooking the Solar System.

"Mmmmm," said Galaxia. "Victory tastes sweet."

"Yes," agreed Nehelenia. "So what exactly are we doing?"

Galaxia chuckled. "I'm sure you remember in Season 4, when you covered the Earth with webs."

"Yes," said Nehelenia. "How could I forget? That was me in my prime. But how do you remember?"

"I brought you back to life in the Season 5 filler arc, so clearly I'm omniscient to some degree," reminded Galaxia. "Well anyway, you may not have actually known, but in covering the Earth with webs, you took the True Star Seed holder of that planet, Tuxedo Mask, out of commission. The point is this – while his planet was wrapped in your webs, he was being suffocated and unable to battle."

Nehelenia pondered this. "I didn't know that."

Galaxia smirked. "Well I, being the expert that I am, did. Taking out the planet takes out the Sailor."

"Ah, AH!" said Nehelenia. "I see, I see! WOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down," said Galaxia. "Now you understand why I needed you, and Metalia as well."

Metalia, who had been floating silently in the ship, nodded at her mention.

"So should I start with one of those big boys like Jupiter?" asked Nehelenia.

"No," said Galaxia. "That's a lot of surface area. I, being a planet-buster, will handle the greatest of the planets. I will blow them up, finally and forever!"

"Ahhh," said Nehelenia.

Galaxia charged up an energy blast for ten minutes straight.

Nehelenia started to get sleepy but knew she had to pay attention.

Then, Galaxia let out a howl, and blew up the planet Jupiter.

She was panting. "Whoever Sailor Jupiter is is now dead!" she said with glee.

"Good work!" said Nehelenia.

Galaxia patted herself on the back. She took a deep breath. "I think I have one more in me. Time for the next largest!"

* * *

Hotaru slapped base-form Momoko.

"Hey!" said Momoko. "Stop that!"

She backhanded Momoko again, sending her to the ground.

"No use trying to run from the silence!" taunted evil Hotaru.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Momoko. "However I clearly wasn't trying to run, I was just laying here accepting my fate."

"The silence will prevail!" repeated Hotaru.

"I swear," said Momoko. "She's like a broken record."

"I bet your pure heart will taste as good as Chibi-usa's!" decided the Messiah of Silence.

"Ahhhh," said Momoko nostalgically. "That's a name I once knew."

Hotaru began trying to suck out Momoko's pure heart.

She kept inhaling until she ran out of breath.

"What gives?" demanded Hotaru. "Where's the pure heart?"

Momoko snickered. "Amateur."

That's when Sailor Uranus leapt in out of nowhere.

Hotaru did not turn around, but Uranus was launched by her aura.

"I'll just kill you then!" decided Hotaru.

"Don't make me get serious," bluffed Momoko.

Suddenly, there was a visible explosion in the sky from outer space.

Hotaru was disintegrated on the spot.

"Easy does it!" said Momoko.

Haruka and Michiru stared at her with huge eyes.

"Did you see that?!" said Haruka. "Sailor Sun just destroyed Sailor Saturn without even moving or firing an attack!"

"She's stronger than we ever imagined!" cried Michiru.

Haruka started to panic. "Powers like this should not exist in the universe. We must destroy her, for the sake of humanity!"

"It's our mission!" agreed Michiru.

With everything they had, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune charged up to fire the most powerful attacks they had even thrown.

"URANUS WORLD-"

Suddenly she dropped to the ground.

"Haruka? Are you okay?!"

"It must be Sailor Sun!" yelled Haruka. "She's shooting some kind of invisible field! Run Michiru!"

Michiru took off sprinting.

She didn't make it very far, however, and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Huh?" said Momoko turning around. "I guess they got tired. That's odd."

She headed on her way.


	80. Episode 80: Takedown

After she took out the planet Saturn, Galaxia had been tuckered out.

Nehelenia tucked her into bed on the ship.

"I guess it's my turn," said Nehelenia.

After webbing Uranus and Neptune, she almost missed Pluto, thinking it wasn't a planet anymore.

She webbed it anyway, just to be safe.

Because she was still sporting the Golden Crystal her boys stole from Pegasus, she was able to shoot her webs with no sweat.

Then, she decided it was time to take out the major players.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Momoko, entering the temple.

"I ran into some lesbians today. They were pretty weird. They paid me $25 dollars to get in their car, and then they asked me a bunch of pointless questions."

Sailor Moon stood up, concerned. She was all too familiar with that car routine. "What are those lesbians scheming?"

"Don't worry," said Momoko. "I think they had heart attacks or something. They went to charge me but were defeated by unknown causes. Also Saturn was there but she soon died of unknown causes. I took the cred, of course…"

"Wait, Hotaru's back?" asked Rei.

"Were you listening?" said Momo. "I said she died of unknown causes."

"Are the lesbians finally dead?" asked Rei.

"Maybe," said Momoko. "I didn't check their pulses."

"Well, serves them right for all that garbage they put us through in Season 3," commented Minako.

Suddenly Minako fell to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. "What's happening… to me?!"

"Oh no, Minako!" cried Usagi and Rei.

They ran over.

"Are you dying of unknown causes?!" asked Rei, panicked. "It's happened to too many of our friends!"

"Ugh… I don't think I'm insignificant enough to go out like that!" said Mina. "But I feel so weak!"

"Let me get you a moist towel!" said Rei, dashing to the closet.

But she didn't make it, and fell to the ground.

"NOOOO!" she yelled. "It's happening to me too!"

"AHHHH!" cried Usagi. "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Tuxedo Mask came running in.

"There's webs flying everywhere! The sky is almost completely covered! I hope that Season 4 thing doesn't happen to me agai-"

Mamoru fell to the floor. "AHHH! NOOO! Why does this always happen to me?!"

"It's happening to them, too!" cried Usagi. "How do I stop this?!"

"What's all the hub-bub?" asked Luna and Artemis, prancing in.

"HEEEELP!" yelled Usagi. "Everyone's dying!"

"That's too bad," said Luna. "You should have studied."

"What the hell?" shouted Usagi. "This isn't the time to be annoying!"

She ran over to punt Luna out the door, but fell to the ground.

"NOOO!" she yelled.

All the others were secretly relieved. If it was happening to Sailor Moon too, that meant they weren't just dying of unknown causes because they were too insignificant.

"Sad times," said Artemis, not very sympathetically.

"Seriously though," said Luna. "What can we do to help?"

Momoko was laughing hysterically. "Haha, I know what's going on," she said looking out the window.

"It's Nehelenia again. She must have figured out to web all the planets like she did the Earth that one time, which took Mamoru out of commission. Don't worry though, I'll go take care of her!"

"That's risky," said Luna.

"Stupid cat," said Momoko.

Luna hissed.

"I can take someone of her power level out with ease," continued Momo.

"No," said Luna angrily. "I mean, what if they web the sun too?"

"Impossible," laughed Sailor Sun. "The webs would just burn up! I'm invincible!"

* * *

"Drat!" yelled Nehelenia. "I keep trying to web the sun, but the webs just keep burning up! How does Galaxia expect me to do this?!"

"Fool," said Metalia. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Metalia started putting sunspots on the sun.

"Mmmm," she said. "Feelsgoodman."

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" continued Sailor Sun. "It's great to be the Sailor of a star rather than a weak little planet!"

Sailor Sun dropped to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She started to sob. "Oh no! What's happening?! Why me?! It's so cruel!"

No one pitied her because she had just laughed at all of them.

"Greetings," said a voice outside.

Everyone was out of commission except for the cats, so they dashed outside to see what was up.

Momoko weakly crawled out the door, being the only one still conscious.

"Salutations, my children!" said a huge image of Zoisite broadcast across the city.

"Zoisite!" yelled Luna. "I should have known he was behind this!"

"Hey guys," said Granpda, strolling outside. He spotted Zoisite's image.

"OOH!" he barked. "That guy! I almost defeated him once!"

"Thanks to the work of Galaxia and-…" Zoisite looked at a script. "Nellahania? The Earth is under the domain of the Sailor of Destruction! All of the Sailor Senshi are gone, so there is no one left to save you pitiful humans! AHHAHAHAHA!"

"No!" said Artemis.

"If anyone who is still left and can fight wants to challenge me to a fair 1v1, meet me in the middle of Tokyo!"

"Tokyo's a big city," said Luna.

"Shut up cat," said Zoisite. "If there's any real fighters, they'll know where to find me. Otherwise, I'll just start killing random humans I guess because they didn't really tell me what I was supposed to do."

"We have to stop him!" cried Artemis.

"But Zoisite's a formidable foe," said Luna.

"Luna!" yelled Artemis. "Are we forgetting?! We took out THE Eugeal! She's two seasons later than him, so surely she's the strongest foe out there."

Luna nodded.

"I'm coming," said Grandpa. "It's time to settle this, best two out of three!"

Grandpa put the cats on his shoulders and started jogging down the temple stairs.


	81. Episode 81: Intense Squabble

"So how will we find that demon?" asked Artemis.

"Amateur," said Grandpa. "You can't sense the negative energy?"

"Sorry," said Artemis. "I can't sense anything."

Grandpa sighed as he dashed. "That will be the next part of your training."

Grandpa skidded to a halt. "He's here," he stated.

"Where?" asked Luna.

Both cats leapt off Grandpa's shoulders and took their battle stances.

They heard Zoisite's familiar laughter echoing around them, but they couldn't locate its source.

Suddenly Zoisite appeared in front of them, in a flurry of petals.

"Well, well," he said. "I expected at least one of you to come, but all three of you might be a problem."

Luna smirked confidently.

"You see," explained Zoisite. "Unfortunately I don't have any help, but since you're just two cats and an old man, I think I can pull a win!"

"You have a lot to learn, evil demon!" yelled Grandpa. "It was a mistake coming alone."

"Fool!" said Zoisite. "This wasn't my choice. Jadeite said he specifically wanted to send someone bad in order to make the Sailors feel even more helpless. He could have sent someone worse like Eugeal, but I think he's still mad at me for making fun of him back in the day."

"Eugeal's not weak!" shouted Artemis. "She's a lot stronger than you!"

"No," laughed Zoisite. "I suppose the bunch of you don't remember the last time we came to blows. I never fought this arrogant white cat, but I defeated black kitty with ease. And Grandpa, I'm sure you still remember our last fight."

"You snuck up on me," said Grandpa.

"Not the second time," said Zoisite. "You clearly were waiting for me."

"Enough talk!" yelled Grandpa. "Cats, go!"

They nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Artemis.

They charged Zoisite with all they had.

Zoisite backhanded Luna out of the air, and then socked Artemis in the chops, also knocking him out of the air.

But while Zoisite was dealing with the kits, Grandpa appeared behind him in an instant.

He threw a kick at the back of his neck, and Zoisite huddled over, much like that time Makoto socked him in the face in her first appearance.

Zoisite grabbed Grandpa's foot while it was still connected to his neck, and threw Grandpa over his head.

Grandpa did several flips, and landed on his feet.

Grandpa crossed his arms in an X. In between each of his fingers was a voodoo strip like the ones Rei uses, only a lot more powerful.

"Who do you think invented this technique?" he said with a smirk.

Zoisite vaguely recalled that move, and went on guard.

Grandpa threw them all at once like a ninja.

Zoisite hadn't expected paper to fly that fast, and leapt into the air.

All the slips curved like boomerangs, and they came at Zoisite from both sides.

Zoisite had to use a lot of effort to dodge them, but he landed on his feet unscathed.

"Oooh!" he said. "That was close! But now it's time to put you back in your grave, old man!"

Suddenly the cats sprung to life.

"It's time to give it our all," said Luna.

"Right!" agreed Artemis.

They transformed into Super Luna and Artemis, and Zoisite was spooked.

"Where's this power coming from?!" he demanded, actually feeling the power since he was weak.

"Heh," said Artemis. "You don't want to know."

Luna sprung at him with bloodlust.

He leapt out of the way, but Artemis was on his face.

"AHH! Get it off me!" he cried.

Artemis pulled out his claws and latched on.

"Their speed is incredible," thought Zoisite, panicked.

While he was blinded, Grandpa ran up and threw a punch at his exposed torso.

"OUCH!" yelled Zoisite.

Grandpa went in for another one, but Zoisite's instincts kicked in and he blocked it.

He pried Artemis off his face and threw him into Grandpa.

Artemis hadn't retracted his claws in time, and part of Grandpa's robes were shredded.

"It's okay," said Grandpa.

Luna appeared in front of Zoisite in mere seconds, using her incredible speed.

"ZOIIIIII!" yelled Zoisite, and Luna gasped.

But suddenly Grandpa was in front of Luna, shielding her.

He pulled out his ceremonial flame fanner, and repelled the dark energy attack.

Both of their attacks were equal and they cancelled each other out, causing the ground to shake.

Grandpa got on his hands and knees, panting.

"I'm too old for this. Come on, cats!"

"Right!" said Artemis.

Zoisite went to stomp on Grandpa, but the cats came at him from both sides.

Zoisite knew that while they didn't come close to outclassing him in speed, they were still dangerous, and so he leapt out of the way.

Luna and Artemis collided and fell to the floor.

Artemis hissed. "Enough of this trickery!" he yelled. "I thought we were going to have a fair 1v1!"

"You showed up with three!" yelled Zoisite.

Artemis hissed again.

He went to charge, but Grandpa grabbed him.

"It's too risky."

He picked up Luna too.

"I'll get you to your target!" promised Grandpa.

"Their teamwork's incredible," thought Zoisite. "Something the Shitennou mostly lacked."

Grandpa started running straight for Zoisite, who leapt to the side out of instinct.

But Grandpa had already memorized his cowardly battle style, and had tossed the cats straight at where he landed.

It was a critical hit, and the force of the cats' headbutt launched him into the wall.

"Oof!" said Zoisite.

The cats took a bit of recoil from this move, but shook it off.

Zoisite got up. "You guys pack a punch," he admitted. "But it's time to end this!"

"No," said Grandpa. "It has only just begun! Cats, attack!"

Luna and Artemis dashed in in perfect formation.

"This is what we've trained for!" yelled Artemis.

They both flew at Zoisite, but suddenly he turned into petals.

"Where'd he go?!" yelled Artemis, clawing at the petals.

Luna leapt up and took a bunch of petals down like a bird.

But then there was a gust of wind, moving all the petals.

Zoisite appeared behind Grandpa, and Grandpa grunted.

G-Pa started to charge up spirit energy to counter the incoming attack, but with his age he unfortunately lacked enough speed.

Zoisite threw a powerful punch to his stomach, and Grandpa dropped like a stone.

"Sensei!" yelled Artemis. "I will avenge you!"

The cats were angry.

They decided to end Zoisite now.

They dashed towards him at the speed of light, and to him they were just blurs.

"This isn't good," thought Zoisite. "It's all or nothing!"

He shot his most powerful fire attack that he used on the elevator, and launched a spiral of flame straight for them.

The force of their charge plowed right through it, but Zoisite wasn't surprised, considering Sailor Moon's transformation alone was able to endure the attack.

"Sad times," thought Zoisite. He spawned a crystal in each hand, and got in a battle stance.

The cats sent their claws and fangs his way, but Zoisite was keeping up rather easily. He blocked their attacks and also threw his own attacks with perfect technique.

"How is he doing this?!" cried Luna, as they zipped around Zoisite like gnats at rapid speeds.

"I don't know how he's keeping up with our power!" exclaimed Artemis, throwing a claw but getting blocked.

"I'm not even a close-range fighter!" said Zoisite. "And I'm taking on both of you at once! I've slightly broken a sweat but not much more!"

Luna charged straight for his eyes, but Zoisite swung his crystal and Luna had to dive to the ground and leap to the side.

"Haha, eventually you mongrels will exhaust all your energy, and then I'll go in for the kill!" stated Zoisite.

But suddenly someone latched on to his foot, and pulled him towards the ground.

Zoisite lost his footing, and Artemis landed a headbutt to his stomach.

"NO!" he yelled.

He was taken to the ground, and saw that his leg was attached to Grandpa's hand.

"It's time to finish this!" yelled Luna.

Luna and Artemis both leapt into the air, directly above Zoisite who was laying on the ground.

"KITTY POWER!" they shouted in unison.

They both shrieked at the top of their lungs, and the moons on their heads glowed.

They shot out a combined beam directly in front of them, and a light-disc formed.

Luna and Artemis both got it in their mouths and twirled it around with their bodies in perfect sync.

They let go at the same time, and threw it like the Moon Tiara directly at Zoisite.

"HE'S HISTORY!" shouted Luna.

Zoisite held out both his hands, and the disc stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground.

He kicked Grandpa in the face and got up, grabbing the disc.

"NO!" yelled Luna and Artemis as they were still falling towards him.

Zoisite snapped the disc in half and threw a piece at each of them.

They both dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Fools!" said Zoisite. "You're not even as strong as the Sailors in Season 1!"

Granpda threw himself, but Zoisite put up a forcefield and Grandpa ran into it like a bird into glass.

He was unconscious and stopped his heartbeat just to be safe.

The two kitties weakly got to their four feet.

"We can't give up, Luna!" yelled Artemis. "We're the only ones left to fight! All the Sailors are dying right now! Also I'm pretty sure the people of Earth are freezing to death because of these sunspots and the webs blocking the entire atmosphere!"

Zoisite was panting, but he wasn't gonna let it show.

"Give up yet?" he asked hopefully.

"NEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Artemis. "I would rather die! DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ZOI!" yelled Zoisite, shooting needles at them as they were sitting ducks.

But suddenly a rogue figure blocked the attack.

"Who… who are you?!" cried Zoisite.


	82. Episode 82: Heated Scuffle

"I am Sailor Sun!" yelled Sailor Sun. Then she fell to the ground and started coughing.

"What the?" said Zoisite. "How are you here?! Jadeite told me the Sailors would be out of commission!"

"It will take more than sunspots to defeat me!" yelled Momoko, coughing blood. "I have nerves of steel!"

"Yikes," said Zoisite. "Well, you're in no condition to fight, seeing as you're coughing blood!"

"Just let me catch my breath," said Sailor Sun.

'NEVER!" yelled Zoisite. He charged with all he had.

Momoko growled and then threw a punch right when Zoisite was in striking distance.

Zoisite was launched halfway across the city and into a building.

"No!" he cried.

"This is harder than my fight with the Moon Wand," Zoisite remarked, falling to the ground and face-planting.

The cats ran up to Sailor Sun as she sat down on the ground panting.

"This is tough," said Momoko. "While the sunspots aren't as limiting as the webs are to the other Sailors, the webs on Earth are blocking out the remaining sunlight and preventing me from replenishing my power!"

"You're a real trooper," admitted Artemis.

"Shut up cats," said Momo. "This is my breather until that guy comes back."

Momoko looked over at the cats, who looked ready to go another round. "Stupid cats," she thought. "Even in my weakened state, I still must be stronger than those two. I'm Sailor Sun, I can't be outshined!"

20 minutes later, Zoisite reappeared.

"Lucky shot," he said. "I just underestimated you."

Momoko weakly got to her feet and continued panting.

"Let's go, queerboy!"

"Woah!" said Zoisite. "How'd you know?!"

"Lucky guess," lied Momoko.

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Zoisite.

He shot a barrage of petals, and Momoko lit herself ablaze.

The petals burned in her aura.

Then, she collected the fire surrounding her with both her hands.

Zoisite threw two crystals, and Momoko shot two weak fireballs.

The crystals were no more.

"Drat!" said Zoisite.

He decided he should mostly rely on speed, as Momoko was sluggish due to her lack of energy.

He appeared behind her and went in for a kick.

But Momoko spun around faster than one would expect, and blocked the foot.

Zoisite leapt back.

"He's distracted," said Luna. "Now's our chance!"

The two cats charged Zoisite yet again, but Momoko threw herself in the way and took the blow.

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm Sailor Sun! I can't be outshined!"

As she fell to the ground, she grabbed the cats' feet and took them with her.

She collapsed and fell back into her base.

"What just happened?" asked Zoisite. "I blinked."

Momoko tried to turn back into Sailor Sun but went unconscious.

The cats looked up and hissed.

"Haha!" said Zoisite. "I have won!"

He fired the wide beam he had shot at Motoki, but at full power.

Momoko's battle-instincts took in and she sprung back into consciousness, barely transforming in a split second. Unfortunately, she knew it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Artemis, bracing himself.

But suddenly a rogue figure blocked the attack.

"Who… who are you?!" cried Zoisite.


	83. Episode 83: A New Fighter Appears!

But suddenly a rogue figure blocked the attack.

"Who… who are you?!" cried Zoisite.

The figure landed in front of the cats.

The person had a small build, and a blinding white aura, so all they could see was the shadow of the figure.

Zoisite noted a cape fluttering in the window.

"Tux… Tuxedo Mask?" gasped Zoisite.

That's when the light dimmed, revealing a mysterious new fighter.

"I am Tuxedo Chibi Mask! Champion of justice!"

A remixed version of Tuxedo Mask's theme played.

"Chibi Mask?" asked Zoisite. "What the heck? Things have changed a lot since my time. Who are you?!"

Momoko, who was barely conscious, immediately recognized him.

"You're… you're!"

"Out with it, boy!" yelled Zoisite.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask took off his chibi mask.

"I am Kyuusuke Sarashina!"

Everyone waited.

"Who?" asked Zoisite.

"I am the green-haired boy who palled around with Chibi-usa and Momoko Momohara. I did the vaulting horse with Jun Jun and I appeared in the manga-based animated special with the vampires."

"Who?" repeated Zoisite.

Kyuusuke got fed up and charged.

He disappeared, and then there was a flash of light.

Zoisite was dead before he hit the ground.

Kyuusuke landed on the ground, retracting his punch.

"He's fast!" thought Luna.

"He's strong!" thought Artemis.

"He's hot!" thought Momoko.

"Sailor Sun," said Kyuusuke, and Momoko blushed in an uncharacteristic turn of events.

"I am here to protect you," stated Suke.

"Why me?" asked Momoko.

"Because unfortunately I can't locate Chibi-usa," admitted Chibi Mask. "I think she has returned to the future."

Luna shook her head. "She's gone."

"Gone where?" asked Kyuusuke nervously.

"The afterlife," said Artemis.

"Drat!" said Kyuusuke. "She was really a looker."

Momoko got jealous suddenly in an uncharacteristic turn of events.

She stood up. "Her pink hair was stupid."

"You knew her?" asked Kyuusuke.

"What do you mean? The three of us always-"

But then Momoko paused. "Oh. He doesn't realize I'm Momoko. Fine then, so be it."

"But anyway," said Kyuusuke. "I will protect Sailor Sun at all costs! I would even die for her!"

"Aww," said Momoko. She contemplated things. "I shouldn't reveal my persona for a while. I want him to get to know me as Sailor Sun."

But then Momoko passed out and transformed back into her base.

"Holy moly!" yelled Kyuusuke. "It's Momoko! My old pal! This is even better!"

"Wait," said Artemis. "When did you become Tuxedo Chibi Mask? What is the extent of your power?"

"So long," said Kyuusuke.

He tried to hop onto a building but landed on the edge and accidentally fell off.

He fell onto the concrete floor. "Ouch," he said.

Right when he was about to leap away again, a foe shot a light yellow energy ball at him.

He wasn't prepared to dodge, so he didn't.

He tanked the hit though, and did not lose his Star Seed.

"Huh?" said Sailor Iron Mouse. "Hey you, I'm the back-up fighter in case this was too much for Zoisite. Since all the Sailors are out, I'll finish you off in a flash!"

"CHU!" she shouted, shooting her only on-screen attack, the gauntlets.

But Tuxedo Chibi Mask spawned his mini power pole and sliced through the attack.

Iron Mouse was shook, and he charged at lightning speed.

They both threw several blows, but Kyuusuke came out on top.

"Wow," said Luna. "He's a lot stronger than we predicted!"

"Too bad he doesn't have enough feats yet to scale him," said Artemis.

Sailor Iron Mouse dropped to the ground and then exploded, only leaving her gauntlets.

Kyuusuke wiped the sweat from his brow. "EEEEEEEEEEEAAASY does it!"

"Well done!" applauded Artemis.

"Great work!" said Luna.

Momoko rolled over in her sleep. "Kyuusuke is dreamy," she mumbled in an uncharacteristic dialogue.

Kyuusuke blushed. "Heh heh," he said, playing it cool in front of the cats. But his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Looks like that was their last challenger," concluded Artemis after a few minutes.

"Phew," said Luna. "I was starting to get worried someone else would show up."

Artemis looked up to the sky. "We have to do something about these webs, or the whole Earth will freeze!"

"Almost like what started Crystal Tokyo!" considered Luna. "Wait a minute, that's what caused Crystal Tokyo! Pegasus in fact stated that Chibi-usa's was the only dream he could go into, so if she wasn't born yet, that would have been what caused the Earth to be frozen!"

Artemis put the pieces together in his head. "That means Crystal Tokyo is non-canon in this timeline!"

"Yes!" cheered Luna. "That looked so boring! I'm so glad!"

"Heh," said Kyuusuke, not really following. "Well anyway, I'll handle your webs!"

He whistled on his fingers, and a white object the size of a beach ball appeared.

"Artemis P!" he called.

Artemis gasped. "Did you say… Artemis P!?"

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "He's my familiar."

"…What?" asked Luna.

Kyuusuke chuckled. He turned Artemis P into a giant flame-thrower, and leapt into the sky.

He shot one big ball of flame out of the flamethrower, and it spread across the globe, burning all the webs since silk is highly flammable.

* * *

Meanwhile at the temple, Tuxedo Mask sprung to life.

"I'M ALIVE!" he called. He leapt into space that instant.

* * *

Nehelenia and Galaxia were playing cards.

Jadeite appeared on their ship.

"Hey guys. How's my boy Zoisite doing?"

Galaxia was still salty about the sword.

"I didn't want your help for this plan," she stated.

"I'm all for defeating the Sailors!" said Jadeite.

"Then you could have blown up the rest of the planets, since planet-busting is easy for you," remarked Nehelenia.

"Hmm," said Jadeite. "But it was you guys' idea, so I wouldn't have gotten as much credit. I just want to punish Zoisite for mocking me back in the day."

Suddenly Golden Tuxedo Mask appeared in the fray.

"Well, well, well," said Jadeite. "If it isn't my old pal Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a punch, ending Nehelenia.

Her webs were no more.

"Quick, Galaxia!" yelled Metalia. "Fuse with me!"

Galaxia turned to Jadeite but saw he would not defend her.

He shrugged.

"Fine then!" yelled Galaxia.

She fused with Metalia into a huge being.

Tuxedo Mask threw several punches and both of them were no more.

"Heh," said Jadeite. "Good work."

"It's time for a rematch!" yelled Tuxedo.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Jadeite.

Jadeite shot 100 trillion volt rainbow lightning out of his palm.

Tuxedo Mask leapt into the air, and Jadeite followed suit.

They spun around several times.

Then, in a single millisecond of animation, Jadeite tackled Tuxedo Mask, and Tuxedo went flying towards Earth.

"NOOO!" he yelled. "Someday I'll defeat you, Jadeite!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Jadeite, teleporting away before the other Sailors arrived.

Golden Tuxedo burst into flames as he fell through Earth's atmosphere.

He landed in the Atlantic Ocean, and a golden rose floated to the surface.

Ten days later, the Sailors arrived on a boat and fished him out.

Sailor Moon wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"It's okay," she told him.

He looked away. "One day I'll defeat that man!"

"Tuxedo Mask," said Kyuusuke on the boat.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tuxedo.

"I'm a huge fan!" said Kyuusuke. "I'm so honored to finally meet you!"

"Can it brat," said Mamoru who was still salty.


	84. Episode 84: Setting the Bar

"So how strong are you, Tuxedo Chibi Mask?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes," said Momoko. "We know you're stronger than the cats and Grandpa, but that's almost a given. I saw you defeated some Season 5er, but that's no good feat nowadays. What is the limit of your power?"

"Well," said Kyuusuke. "I like to think I'm very strong."

"How strong is very strong?" barked Tuxedo Mask. "You think you could take me?!"

"Heavens no," said Kyuusuke. "I could never compare to my role model, the great Tuxedo Mask! But I like to consider myself one of the strongest in the universe!"

"Like SoD strong?" asked Momoko.

"Heavens no," said Kyuusuke. "But I'm easily Sailor Moon level."

"Alright, let's clash!" challenged Sailor Moon.

"I'll be your opponent!" shouted Suke.

They stepped outside of the temple.

"Heh heh," chuckled Kyuusuke. "Don't even think of going easy on me!"

Grandpa clapped his hands. "Begin!"

Sailor Moon vanished in front of Kyuusuke's eyes.

He didn't even get the word "Huh?" out before he woke up in the hospital two weeks later.

"Where… where am I?" asked Kyuusuke.

"You lost," said Momoko, who was the only one who came to visit.

"Rats!" said Kyuusuke. "I guess I underestimated that Sailor Moon!"

"What happened?" asked Momoko. "I thought you said you were of the strongest in the universe?"

"Hmm," said Kyuusuke. "I just let my guard down because she was a woman."

"Oh?" challenged Momoko. "Would you like to go against me in the ring?"

"I'll pass," said Kyuusuke. "I'm your protector! I could never fight you! But how about those cats? I think I can take them!"

Momoko didn't say anything. She looked over Kyuusuke for a good five minutes.

"He's a weakling," she concluded.

* * *

Kyuusuke walked back to the temple on his own a week after recovering.

"Who wants to go next?" he demanded. "Maybe I am a bit weaker than Sailor Moon, but I'll still prove my worth!"

"You know what?" said Momoko. "I think this guy's a hoax. He's not strong at all."

"That's not true!" shouted Kyuusuke. "It's just not! I can easily prove that I'm stronger than the Inner Sailor Senshi at least!"

That's when Minako stepped up to the plate.

"Really now? Maybe you don't know this, but I am Eternal! You're just a small brat!"

"That doesn't mean anything," reminded Momoko, and Minako left it at that.

"I know you're 'Eternal,'" said Kyuusuke. "But you're still no match for the great Chibi Mask!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted Minako. "I'm tired of our incredibly strong Eternal form being worthless! If nothing else, I'll teach this brat some manners!"

* * *

At 8pm that night, they met in the middle of a football field.

Grandpa brought Rei,the cats, and the rest of the pack.

They sat in the bleachers.

Grandpa clapped. "And begin!"

Minako transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus.

Kyuusuke pulled out a rosebud.

"What's he doing?" asked Rei.

"You'll find out," said Grandpa.

Kyuusuke stuck his foot out straight in front of him, and started to glow.

He did a backflip, followed by 3 push-ups.

He leapt to his feet then and started to freestyle dance.

His transformation went on for five minutes, and everyone got fed up.

Minako decided to go ahead and charge.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she yelled, swinging it down like a whip.

Kyuusuke leapt into the sky, avoiding the attack. The chain hit the ground, tossing up dirt but not Kyuusuke.

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "I hadn't finished!"

Now that the heat was on him, he quickly transformed in the blink of an eye by jumping the vaulting horse.

"Now you've done it!" he said as Tuxedo Chibi Mask.

He raised his hand in the air.

"ARTEMIS PPPPPPPPPPPP!" he called.

Artemis P flew to his side.

"Kitty Magic!" he yelled.

Artemis P turned into a special super-powered gun, a star blaster if you will.

Chibi Mask started firing at Minako.

But her speed was impeccable. She started darting around the football field, leaving afterimages that were blown up by the blaster.

Finally she was behind him, and threw a chop to his neck.

He was tossed to the ground, making a crater.

"She's fast," he admitted. "Time for a change of plan! Kitty Magic!"

Artemis P turned into a lance. "Let's rumble!" yelled Kyuusuke.

"Venus Sparkling Sword!" yelled Venus, spawning a sword out of light.

"This is her equivalent to the Mars bow or the Blue One's harp," noted Grandpa. "Her special weapon."

"Haha," said Sailor Moon.

"What's going on?" asked Artemis. "I can't keep up! How is Artemis P doing?"

"Can it," said Momoko. "You have to see with your mind, not your eyes!"

"I'm a cat, I can't do that!" complained Artemis.

"Concentrate," said Luna. "I almost sensed what was happening for a second!"

Minako and Kyuusuke began clashing at close-range with the swords.

Kyuusuke's swordsmanship was incredible, but Minako's speed advantage gave her the advantage.

Still, she was surprised that he was keeping up as good as he was.

"This is not good," said Kyuusuke. "While our powers are almost even, Minako has much more speed! I must stay close-range!"

The swordfight continued, but then Kyuusuke slipped up.

He meant to block, but instead parried.

"No!" he shrieked.

Minako pinned him down and held the sword to his neck.

"Spare me!" he cried.

Minako fired a beam from the sword and he was tossed 50 yards like a skipping stone.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask got to his feet. "You're strong," he told her.

"Time to end this, little one!" yelled Minako. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

"Kitty Magic!" cried Kyuusuke in the nick of time.

Artemis P turned into a shield and blocked the attack. Chibi Mask then told Artemis P to grow blades on the shield, and he threw the spikey disc at Minako.

Minako leapt out of the way, but Kyuusuke was on top of her and started throwing blows.

She easily kept up, and went in for a suckerpunch.

But that's when the disc came back and nailed her in the back of the head.

Kyuusuke snatched the disc, and quickly turned it into a giant mallet.

He pounded her into the ground.

"Oof," she said. She started to climb out of the dirt weakly, but Kyuusuke was coming down with a drill.

She burrowed quickly and leapt out of the way, and Kyuusuke kept going until he hit the Earth's core.

"YOOUUUUCH!" he yelled, bouncing off the lava like a videogame character.

He turned Artemis P into a balloon and floated out of the hole and into the sky.

Minako had now caught her breath, and fired her scattershot attack into the air.

"Fly, Artemis P!" cried Chibi Mask.

He desperately tried to dodge the scattershot, but one of the energy projectiles popped the balloon.

"NOOOO!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

He landed in a crater.

Sailor Venus rushed over.

"You okay, kid? I hope my power didn't overwhelm you too much!"

She leaned over the crater but did not see his body.

That's when Kyuusuke popped out of the dirt and threw a rosebud at her leg.

"AHHH!" she cried. "That hurts!"

He ran up and socked her in the chops.

But she retaliated by kneeing him in the chin.

She threw a mallet punch, and tossed him far.

Kyuusuke grunted as he continued to fly down the field. "This isn't over!"

Before he hit the ground, Artemis P flew into his arms.

"Kitty Magic!"

Artemis P turned into a missile as he held on for dear life.

He soon slowed to a stop, and then launched the missile directly at Minako.

"Hmph," scoffed Minako.

She caught the missile with both her hands.

"Kitty Magic!" shouted Chibi Mask from afar.

The missile turned into a bomb, and Minako blew up.

The explosion blew up a lot of dirt, which Minako wiped off angrily.

"Now you've done it!"

But he hadn't yet. He summoned Artemis P, and she had to leap over it as it flew into his arms.

"Kitty Magic!" he repeated again.

He leapt up in the air and spiked Artemis P down at Minako.

It turned into rope and snagged her legs.

"NO!" she said. "Get this thing off me!"

"This is it!" shouted Kyuusuke. "Time to end this! Without her speed, I can easily defeat her!"

With Artemis P occupied, Kyuusuke had to beat her in a battle of pure strength.

He leapt on top of her and tried to punch her in the face.

But her arms caught his little ones, and she threw him over her head.

Venus threw herself at him, and he tried to block.

But her force was just too strong and he was knocked out of commission.

"Sad!" yelled Momoko from the crowd.

"D-d-d-did I win?" asked Kyuusuke, dazed and confused.

"No," said Minako sadly, shaking her head. "But you did pretty good, I have to admit. You could have defeated me in my previous form."

"But even your current form is worthless against everyone else!" said Kyuusuke. He started to sob.

"There there," said Minako. "You'll get 'em next time, champ!"

"You really think so?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Sure do!" said Minako. "You're a bit below eternal level! Back in the day you would have been really strong!"

"Awww yeah!" said Kyuusuke. "I'll only get stronger from here!"

"Those words mark the beginning of the end," said Grandpa.

Artemis glared at him. "He's talking about us, Luna!"

"Don't worry," said Luna. "We almost beat Zoisite! We'll be Zoisite level in no time!"

"Yep!" agreed Artemis. "And now we got a new weak ally on our side to replace Tuxedo Mask when he was weak. We can use this to our advantage!"

"Right!" said Luna.


	85. Episode 85: Return to the Well

Kusakabe piloted the huge base ship across the cosmos.

She soon approached the Universal Wishing Well.

"Jadeite!" she yelled. "Man the cannons!"

"Aye aye!" called Jed.

She landed her ship right on top of the well.

"Hey!" shouted the guards. "Aren't you that banned girl that came by the other day?!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Kusakabe.

Jadeite fired the cannons and the guards were no more.

They climbed out of the ship.

"So why are we back here?" asked Jadeite.

"Well," said Kusakabe. "Right after you made your wish last time, Wheesh brought to my attention the fact that we could have just wished to know how to combine the Crystals!"

"Ah," said Jadeite. "Let's make another wish then! We killed all the guards!"

Wheesh shook her head. "Unfortunately, that won't work. It only lets you make one. Now if we had our wells that we wished for back in the day-"

"Don't bring up the past," said Kusakabe sadly.

"Then who will make the wish this time?" asked Jadeite.

"We have a whole circus, don't we?" reminded Kusakabe. "Bring some of them back," she ordered Wheesh.

Queen Beryl leapt off the ship.

"Don't worry, I've heard everything! I will make the wish for you, there's no need to bring back those rejects."

"Okay," said Wheesh. "Thanks. I forgot you were still alive."

"Heh," said Beryl. She stood at the well.

She looked behind her at Wheesh and Kusakabe, and Kusakabe raised an eyebrow.

Beryl turned back to the well. "I WISH FOR ENDYMION TO LOVE ME!" she shouted suddenly. "Yes!" she cheered.

Kusakabe killed her. "Sad," she said. "He can't love a dead person. Wheesh, bring someone reliable back."

Jadeite pulled a name out of the hat.

Wheesh brought back Wiseman.

"I'm alive!" cheered Wiseman.

"Yes, and you will remain that way if you follow orders," said Kusakabe.

"Alright," said Wiseman. "I love following other people's orders. I will make any wish you ask."

Wiseman went up to the well, and Wheesh explained the wish.

"Got it," said Wiseman. "I wish for the Death Phantom to-"

Kusakabe killed him. "Dammit! Those sneaky bastards!"

Next was Tiger's Eye.

"Alright, I'll wish to know how to combine the crystals!" he promised.

"Yes," said Wheesh. "Don't try anything funny."

"I wish to be human!" cried Tiger's Eye.

He was ended.

"At least I can dream," he said as he died.

Kusakabe was starting to get upset. "They keep letting the ability to make any wish in the universe go to their heads!"

"Pull another name," said Wheesh.

Jed did, and he pulled out Rubeus.

"Err, this guy!" yelled Jadeite. "Kill him quick, he's a traitor!"

"No," said Kusakabe. "Let's see if he makes the right wish."

"I wish for infinite power!" shouted Rubeus.

"NO!" cried Jadeite.

Rubeus gained infinite power.

He leapt at Kusakabe.

She threw a punch and he was no more.

"Sad," said Kusakabe. "Alright, moving on."

After that was Professor Tomoe.

"These same people again!" complained Jadeite. "I'm starting to think there's no other names in this hat!"

"I might have made some duplicates," admitted Wheesh.

Tomoe approached the well. "I wish to know…"

"Yes, yes!" cried Kusakabe.

"How was the universe made?!"

His eyes widened. "Woah!"

Kusakabe ended him.

Next up to the bat was JunJun.

She thought long and hard.

"I don't like this," said Jadeite. "She's thinking about something."

"Let the girl live," said Kusakabe.

"Hmm," thought JunJun. "When I don't wish for what they want, they will end me. Unless…"

"I wish for immortality!" hollered JunJun.

"Ha!" said JunJun. "I win! You can't kill me now!"

"Mmm, you're right," said Kusakabe. "Wheesh?"

Wheesh pulled out her staff and sealed JunJun inside of it forever.

"Sad times," said Jadeite.

Nephrite appeared next.

"Hello, Nephrite," said Jadeite.

Nephrite nodded. "I'll make your stupid wish if you bring back Molly."

"No," said Kusakabe. "How about you make the wish or I'll end you?"

"Alright, fine," sighed Nephrite. "I wish to be stronger than Jadeite!"

"No!" said Jadeite. "That's not the right wish!"

"YES!" yelled Nephrite. "Things are as they should be!"

He charged Jadeite.

"AHH!" yelled Jadeite as he was launched.

Kusakabe charged Nephrite and leapt on top of him.

They both threw many punches, and Jadeite was getting giddy at how long it was taking Kusakabe to beat someone slightly stronger than him.

Wheesh got bored and shot a beam, ending Nephrite.

Jadeite flinched. "I have to be careful."

Metalia was brought back then.

"I swear," said Wheesh. "Don't make us angry."

"Okay," said Metalia. "I wish…"

They waited.

"I wish for Kusakabe to die!"

The well shot an attack directly at Kusakabe, but she deflected it.

Metalia tried to escape into the air vents but was exterminated.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe. "This is so frustrating!"

"Don't worry," said Jadeite. "We still have many left. Someone must value their lives!"

Wheesh revived VesVes.

Kusakabe cracked her knuckles.

VesVes nervously walked up to the well. She took a deep breath. "This one's for JunJun!" she shouted. "I wish for the well to blow up!"

"NOOO!" shrieked Kusakabe.

The well was no more.

"NOOOOOO!" repeated Kusakabe.

Jadeite and Wheesh stared at the rubble sadly.

"That was smart," admitted Jadeite.

Kusakabe was livid. "If you like JunJun so much, you can spend eternity with her!"

Wheesh imprisoned VesVes in her staff.

"Now what?" asked Jadeite.

"Now I RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!" yelled Kusakabe.

She threw many punches all around her, and Jadeite and Wheesh had to take cover.

* * *

They sat on the ship, and there was smoke coming out of Kusakabe's ears.

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "We should have asked Galaxia or Nehelenia to make the wish. They've been pretty loyal this entire time."

Kusakabe nose-dived into a sun.

From the ship, they could hear a faint, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sad times," said Jadeite. "I'll have to get stronger so I can outclass Nephrite. I have being alive and able to train on my side."

Wheesh agreed. "Let's go train. This will take Kusakabe a while to recover from."


	86. Episode 86: Inspiration

Kyuusuke stood at the elementary school playground. He had been training for hours, and it was now sunset.

Once again, he leapt the vaulting horse.

"Grrrr," he grunted. "I'm just not fast enough! I will get stronger!"

Kyuusuke dashed 20 feet away, and then turned around, did three flips, and jumped the vaulting horse.

"I am improving," he noted. "Now 20 more times, and then I'll take a breather and keep going!"

* * *

Momoko was taking her Sunday stroll around town alone.

"Man," said Momoko. "I'm sick of all these people asking me where my parents are and if I'm lost! This is worse than that time they wouldn't let me ride the roller coaster because I wasn't 48 inches! Too bad I had to kill that man. I sent him 48 inches under. Haha!"

Momoko's wandering had led her to her elementary school.

"I should go to class one of these days. It's just…"

Momoko couldn't think of an excuse. "Oh well. Maybe someday."

That's when she heard some loud grunting and the sound of someone jumping a vaulting horse.

She looked over to see Kyuusuke in a hot sweat, pushing himself to the limit.

She stopped and watched him for a few minutes as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Then she nodded.

"Kyuusuke is a hard worker," she admitted. "A true warrior."

With that, she left.

Kyuusuke saw her leave.

"I'm doing this for you, Momoko," he said to himself.

He put on a headband.

"Time to get serious."


	87. Episode 87: The Boy Behind the Mask

The bell rung, and Kyuusuke exited his elementary school.

"Man," he said throwing his backpack on his shoulders. "I had to pull a lot of strings to get the same teacher as Momoko. Too bad she doesn't go to school anymore."

As he started walking down the sidewalk, a car pulled up beside him.

"Get in," said a scary man.

Kyuusuke panicked. "Leave me alone! My mother told me to never get in a car with strangers!"

"Don't be a baby," said Momoko, who was sitting in the shotgun.

Kyuusuke took a closer look at who was sitting in the yellow convertible.

Next to the scary man was none other than Momoko Momohara, who must have been with this pack instead of in class.

In the back sat a very attractive blue-haired girl, and some old man who he felt the urge to call Grandpa.

The last person in the back was some lady with wild red hair and a spooky aura.

"What is this?!" shrieked Kyuusuke.

He tried to bolt but Momoko snagged him.

"Don't worry," she promised.

"Okay, I trust you Momoko," said Kyuusuke. "But who's that scary man?"

"I am a woman," barked Haruka. "Learn some manners, you little rat!"

Kyuusuke looked down sadly. "Well gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Get in the back," she said.

"Umm... there's no room," replied Kyuusuke.

"Yes there is," stated Haruka. "Get in."

Kyuusuke hesitated. "Umm, can I sit on your lap, pretty aqua-haired girl?"

"Sure!" giggled Michiru. "You're a funny little kid."

"No!" yelled Haruka. "She's my girl! Get your own!"

"Wait," said Kyuusuke. "You mean..."

"Yes," said Grandpa. He licked his lips.

"Ooooh!" said Kyuusuke.

He had no other option but to sit on the floor in the back.

Haruka started driving.

"Hey," began Kyuusuke. "Miss Scary Lady."

"My name's Haruka!" growled Haruka.

"Miss Haruka," said Kyuusuke. "You're lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend!"

Michiru giggled and Haruka grunted.

"Oh," said Momoko. "No, I see how it is."

"Wait!" cried Kyuusuke. "I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted, trying to cover up.

"It's fine, I get it," said Momoko coldly. "But just because I'm a kid and she's a grown woman doesn't mean you need to think she's prettier than me."

"No, wait!" yelped Kyuusuke, sweating like a dense MC. "You're the only girl for me!"

"Wait what?" asked Momoko spinning around.

Kyuusuke blushed and then went quiet. "Can I go home now?"

"No," said Haruka. "We have some questions for you."

Momoko stared down at her own bust, which was quite developed despite her young age. She then looked at Michiru.

"There's still time," she told herself.

"Okay, what questions?" asked Kyuusuke. He was very nervous, and crouched into his spot on the ground.

"Well, let's start with this," said Haruka. "Have you ever heard of Tuxedo Chibi Mask?"

"N-n-n-no! I have not!" sweated Kyuusuke. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Momoko told us you are Tuxedo Chibi Mask after we paid her five dollars."

Kyuusuke gasped. "Oh no! You know my identity!"

"Yes," said Haruka. "Now that we've settled that matter, let's move on."

"I love Earth's weather," said the red-haired girl.

"Pardon me," said Kyuusuke. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"I am Princess Kakyuu, from Planet..."

"Yeah?" Kyuusuke waited.

Kakyuu's voice faded out. "I'm only here to observe," she finally stated.

"Okay..." Kyuusuke said cautiously.

"Anyway," said Haruka. "You are not a Sailor Senshi, and you do not possess Earth's True Star Seed. So who are you?"

"That's something I only learned recently," admitted Kyuusuke. "It all started in Season 2, when I first met Chibiusa. She was the love of my life, and I've never seen someone so beatiful."

Momoko was done, and contemplated jumping out of the car. But that might lead to people asking why, and she honestly didn't know. However, she felt her heart beating fast, and her body consumed with rage.

"Anyway, at one point towards the end of Season 2, I could tell Chibiusa was in great danger. But there was nothing I could do, I was just a regular human!"

"Go on," urged Haruka.

"Then I followed her to a dock and hid in the bushes," continued Kyuusuke. "It was then that everyone said goodbye to her, and I could only watch in sorrow as she teleported back to what I assume is the future."

"How did you know she was from the future?" asked Grandpa.

"Just a hunch," he admitted. "She acted strange around the other classmates, and I could tell she was from a different world. I had to play it cool though, so I never told her I knew of this."

"It's too late now," said Momoko angrily. "Chibiusa has since passed."

"I know," said Kyuusuke forelornly. "I'm getting there. Anyway, then came what I somehow knew to be Season 3. I learned that Chibiusa was back in town during the Death Buster fiasco."

"Yes, I remember those times," said Michiru.

"The thing was, for a little kid like me, it felt like a lot of time had passed. I didn't know if Chibiusa would remember me, and I was too scared to ask. So I followed her, day and night. It was one of these long, lonely nights, that I first witnessed her transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. It was the most beautiful transformation I had ever seen."

"For crying out loud!" yelled Momoko. "She didn't even have a transformation sequence in Season 3!"

"That's what made it special," said Kyuusuke.

"Tuxedo Mask hasn't had a transformation sequence since the first time he had one on screen," noted Grandpa.

"Shut up!" barked Momoko. "Stop defending that dead girl! She's dead, ya here?!"

Kyuusuke frowned. "You're acting rude, Momoko."

"To who?" demanded Momoko. "The dead?! I don't care!"

Kyuusuke was getting mad.

"Now now," said Haruka. "Let's let the boy finish his story."

"Right," said Kyuusuke. "Anyway, all I could do was quietly spectate, since a regular boy like me would be of no use to her during her fight with extraterrestrials."

"Understandable," agreed Haruka. "But how did you become Chibi Mask?" she demanded impatiently.

"I'm getting there!" exclaimed Kyuusuke. "Then Season 4 came around. I soon realized that this so-called Dead Moon Circus was a great threat to Chibiusa. In fact, I myself was even a victim to this band of wackos. But I can't feel only disdain for them, as it was through the help of JunJun that I finally became able to conquer my fear of the vaulting horse. A large weight was lifted off my chest, and I felt free to do anything, even someway, somehow, help Chibiusa!"

Everyone waited as Kyuusuke caught his breath.

"That very night, after my conquest of the vaulting horse, as I laid in bed, I felt a great power surge through me. I thought in my mind which form I wanted to take, and I chose the form of Tuxedo Mask. If he was able to win the heart of regular Sailor Moon, then I thought it would be kind of romantic to be Sailor Chibi Moon's Tuxedo Mask, and always protect her."

"Hmm, I guess that didn't work out," pointed out Momoko.

"I know," admitted Chibi Mask sadly. "You see, the very next day, I was exuberant of my incredible power and eager to help Sailor Chibi Moon for the first time! I showed up when she was in peril, and was ready to throw my variation of the rose. But that's when she pulled out this bell, and summoned a flying horse with the voice of a man. It was he who saved her, and all I could do was watch. It was as if my heart shattered in two. It went the same every single time I arrived."

"That's unfortunate," said Michiru sympathetically.

"Yes," agreed Kyuusuke. "One night, I climbed up a tree and looked through her window with binoculars."

Grandpa licked his lips. "That a boy!"

"I saw her talking to the horse in a snow globe. Even at home, she was still in touch with him every chance she could be! I had to play it cool, of course, when I saw her in school. I acted like nothing was wrong, but I was very upset. Shortly after the Dead Moon Circus was ended, she went back to the future yet again and I never got to admit my feelings. She appeared one last time after that, and I felt her presence all the way across town. I charged over to where she was as fast as I could, but then I felt her energy disappear. I arrived just in time to see Golden Tuxedo Mask transform. That's when I spotted Chibiusa's corpse, and I fainted."

Kyuusuke took a deep breath and forced himself to keep going.

"After Chibiusa died, I fell into a deep depression. I couldn't cope with what had happened, so as a defense mechanism I had tricked myself into believing she was still alive. It was only when I showed up to save Sailor Sun that I was confronted directly with the truth, and was forced to accept it. A lot has changed since then, and through becoming the protector of Momoko, I have finally been able to move on."

"So let me sum this up," began Haruka. "You got a huge power-up out of nowhere, taking you from no power to nearly Eternal Senshi level, but you never actually fought anyone."

"Well," said Kyuusuke, sweating bullets.

"No, let me sum it up," offered Momoko. "You got a power-up but you were too afraid to do anything because the girl you liked had another boyfriend and you were scared to admit your feelings. You're nothing but a coward!"

Kyuusuke looked down but did not say anything.

"Come on now," said Michiru. "Don't be so hard on him. He's just a young boy, and he didn't have to tell us any of this."

"I'm his same age, don't give me that," sneered Momoko.

"So, why weren't you there in the fight against Galaxia? Was it because Chibiusa wasn't around, so you didn't care if the rest of us and the entire galaxy was destroyed? Or were you just too chicken?" Haruka accused.

"That's not it!" cried Kyuusuke. "For a very long time, I was too shy to team up with the Sailors! But I decided to try and take on Galaxy TV by myself. I headed over and rung the bell at the front desk. That's when I was jumped by an aqua girl and an orange girl."

"Wheesh?" asked Grandpa.

"Who?" asked Kyuusuke.

"I don't think it was Wheesh," said Momoko. "I think he means Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow, Galaxia's minions."

"That reminds me," said Haruka. "You seem to know a lot about what went down. You had so many opportunities to help, but took none of them."

"Sorry," said Sailor Sun. "But not sorry. I was just a silent observer."

Haruka got really mad, but knew she was no match for Sailor Sun, so she kept her mouth shut.

Kyuusuke continued his tale. "When those two girls double-teamed me, I barely made it out with my life. Realizing that those were just lackies, I knew at that moment that there was nothing I could do to help, no matter how much I wanted to."

"That didn't stop the Inner Senshi," taunted Momoko. "Who were a lot weaker than you at the time. How do you live with yourself?"

Haruka threw a punch. "How do you live with yourself?!" she shouted. "As strong as you are..."

She paushed then, because Momoko was holding his fist.

She thought for a moment, and then released it. "I'll pretend that didn't happen," said Momoko. "But next time I won't."

Haruka growled but said nothing.

Kyuusuke sat on the floor of the car, upset. He was a shy boy.

Michiru and Haruka were in a heated argument with Momoko.

"The humans have such brilliant architecture," said Kakyuu, trying to enjoy the ride.

"Hey kid," said Grandpa.

"You mean me?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Yes," said Grandpa. "But keep quiet. Here's my iPhone 7."

"Is it mine to keep?" asked Kyuusuke, excited because all he had was a flip-phone.

"No, you knucklehead," said Grandpa. "You are gifted with the perfect angle."

"For what?" Kyuusuke inquired.

Grandpa leaned down. "Take a picture up Michiru's skirt."

"Michiru's the blue one, right?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Yes," said Grandpa.

Kyuusuke's face shined red. "I-I... I don't know about that," he stuttered.

"If you dont," said Grandpa. "You'll have to face me in the ring."

Kyuusuke was spooked because he thought Grandpa was really strong and was just hiding his power, since everyone else in the car had a very strong aura.

"O-Okay," said Kyuusuke. "I'll do my best."

"That still doesn't give you the right to not help us!" exclaimed Michiru in the argument.

"You don't know my rights!" yelled Momoko. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Your mother obviously did not raise you to have manners!" stated Haruka.

"No mom," shrugged Momoko.

"What about your guardian?" asked Michiru.

"Never had one. I live on Usagi's roof."

"Well... you still could have done the right thing!" insisted Michiru.

"Who are you to tell me what's the right thing?" shouted Sailor Sun.

"Well," began Michiru. "For one- HEY! Get out of my skirt you creep!"

Michiru kicked Kyuusuke in the head, knocking him back. That's when she spotted the camera phone in his hand.

"HEY! I think he took a picture!" cried Michiru.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Haruka. She was livid.

Haruka picked Kyuusuke up by the neck. "You made a mistake you won't live long enough to regret."

Kyuusuke was embarrassed and angry, so he decided to go all in. "You and your girlfriend are on a very dangerous path," he said in a serious tone. "Give up your egos and your goody-two-shoes attitudes, or you will be in for a bad time. Not from me, but from external foes. Watch yourselves."

Haruka threw him out of the convertible and off the bridge they had been going over for the fourth time.

"AHHHHH!" cried Kyuusuke as he fell.

He let out a loud whistle.

Artemis P flew in.

"Kitty Magic!" wailed Kyuusuke, hugging Artemis P tightly.

Artemis P turned into a parachute, and Kyuusuke safely landed in the water.

"That's the last of him," said Haruka confidently. "Did you hear what he said? We're in for a bad time!" Haruka chuckled. "That's a good one."

"Those were the words of a rabbit trapped in a corner," laughed Michiru.

"When are we getting McDonald's like you promised?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," said Kakyuu. "I would very much like to experience Earth's fine cuisine while I'm here."

* * *

Grandpa and the cats had rowed out on a fishing boat to the bridge that Kyuusuke was tossed off.

"Now if you get a bite on your hook, let me know, cats, since you cannot reel because you do not have thumbs."

"Thanks for reminding us," said Artemis.

"What are we doing?" asked Luna. "Are we getting some tasy fish?"

"Is this part of our training?" asked Artemis.

Suddenly Grandpa got a bite.

He summoned all his power and reeled Kyuusuke out of the water.

Artemis threw a headbutt into his stomach, and Kyuusuke coughed out a gallon of water.

He continued coughing and flailing for several minutes.

"Welcome back," said Grandpa.

"Thank you," said Kyuusuke. "Sadly I cannot swim, and I just now realized I could have summoned a raft. But at least I got to be fished out of the ocean like the real Tuxedo Mask!"

"I don't care about that," said Grandpa. "Do you have the phone?"

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. He handed it to Grandpa.

Grandpa checked the pictures. "A little blurry," he frowned. "But good enough. You get an A for today."

"A?!" gasped Artemis. "I've only gotten D's from you!"

"Haha," laughed Grandpa.


	88. Episode 88: Rescue Mission

Haruka drove down the street.

"It's good to be in the passenger seat again," said Michiru.

"Yes," agreed Haruka. "It's nice looking over and not seeing that pest Sailor Sun."

Michiru soon started to feel down. "Being suspicious of everyone is tough," she said sadly. "Our car interrogations haven't been working lately."

"I wish Setsuna were here," said Haruka. "Maybe she could talk some sense to these mongrels. She's always been good with kids, like how she talked to Chibiusa."

"Why don't we just go save her from Time Jail then?" considered Michiru. "She's still alive, unlike Hotaru."

"RIP Hotaru," agreed Haruka. "We can't let Setsuna Meioh end up like her."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was taking his nightly jog when he was abducted by lesbians.

"What gives?" asked Mamoru after they demanded he get in their car.

"We have an important mission, and we need your help," said Michiru.

"Should I call Sailor Moon and the others?" asked Tuxedo.

"No, unfortunately," said Haruka.

"Come on," insisted Tuxedo. "Even the Inner Senshi are stronger than you now! You can't use being better than them as an excuse anymore!"

"That's not it," said Haruka. "If we go to pick up Sailor Moon, Momoko's sure to be nearby. She'll bully her way along, and I can't stand that brat!"

"Come on," repeated Tuxedo. "Sailor Sun is not that bad. She's a little immature, but what do you expect?"

"No," said Haruka.

Her and Michiru exchanged a glance, but they left it at that.

After a few more miles, Haruka made a sharp U-turn through a wall, travelling through a wormhole and arriving at the Time-Space Continuum.

"I can never get used to this place," said Tuxedo.

They began treading on foot because their car would no longer operate.

They walked for hours, or it felt like hours anyway, because time was all over the place.

Finally, they arrived at the Time Gate.

"Alright," said Haruka. "We have to stick together."

"Right!" said Artemis.

Haruka did a double-take. Standing beside them was Luna and Artemis.

"Luna? Artemis?" asked Tuxedo Mask. "How did you get here?"

"Fool," said Artemis. "Did you think we would miss out on such a great training experience?"

"Yeah," continued Luna. "Maybe this Kronos fellow who is holding Pluto prisoner is around Season 1 level, so we can take him out!"

"That's highly unlikely," said Michiru. "Since he's holding Pluto prisoner and Pluto's much stronger than Season 1."

"I don't care!" yelled Artemis. "We have to try!"

"Uh, alright," said Haruka hesitantly. "Just don't cause any trouble."

The bunch of them travelled through time and space.

At long last, they reached the door to Kronos's lair.

But to their surprise, someone was guarding it.

It was none other than Eugeal.

The cats nearly jumped out of their boots.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUNA!" yelled Artemis.

"Heh heh!" said Eugeal. "Time to settle the score! Kusakabe ordered me to guard our ally Kronos's castle. What a surprise that I'd run into you cats!"

She took out a flamethrower. "This is my flamethrower 3.0! One touch and you'll be melted!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Artemis.

The cats took their Super forms and charged at the speed of light.

That's when Haruka ended Eugeal with one punch.

"HEY!" shrieked Luna. "What gives?! It's our destiny to defeat her! You ruined everything!"

"The mission had failed!" yelled Artemis.

"We don't have time for you weaklings to clash," said Haruka, opening the huge door and walking in.

"Haha," laughed Tuxedo. "Good time pun!"

The cats considered heading home, but stayed in case Zoisite or a similar foe was there.


	89. Episode 89: Obstacles

Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis ran through the courtyard of Kronos's palace.

"The palace is just up ahead!" said Haruka.

"I can see that," said Artemis.

Haruka was angry. "We should just leave you cats in our dust!"

"Or," said Tuxedo Mask. "I can pick up the cats and leave you in the dust!"

Luna smiled, knowing that at least someone had their backs.

Artemis nodded. He knew that Tuxedo understood their struggle, since he was once in their shoes before he got Golden form.

Haruka knew that unfortunately she was no match for Tuxedo, and decided to leave the cats be.

Finally, they reached the steps to the castle. At the top was the castle.

"Race ya to the top, Luna!" challenged Artemis.

"That will be great training," agreed Luna. They both dashed up the staircase to the top.

"It's a tie," concluded Artemis.

"Well, let's go," said Michiru.

The three humans stepped foot on the stairs.

On the fourth step, the stairs gave way and they all fell into a chasm.

"AHHH! Luna!" yelled Artemis. "We must continue the journey without them!"

"How did that happen?!" cried Luna. "Why didn't the stairs fall when we crossed?"

"We must have been too light," considered Artemis. "But there's no time to mourn. We must continue the journey without them!"

"I get it," said Luna.

With that, the cats used all of their power to pull open the castle door, and headed inside.

The first room they were faced with was a maze.

However, because they were cats, they were able to climb to the top and cheat.

They entered the next room.

"Wow," said Luna. "That's some nice furniture."

They were in a living room. There were several huge paintings of Kronos on the walls.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, Luna," said Artemis. "Like something's about to jump out at us!"

Something jumped out at them.

"AHHHHH! LUNA!" shouted Artemis.

He leapt at the mysterious figure, but it batted him away with little effort.

"No!" cried Luna. "I won't let the humans' sacrifices be in vain!"

She threw herself at the figure, but then two more jumped out of the paintings.

One got her in a full nelson, while the other threw punches at her exposed kitty torso.

"Meoowwwwww!" yelled Luna.

"I'll save you!" cried Artemis. He transformed into Super Artemis, and then threw himself at the beast holding Luna. It was ended.

"Nice work!" said Luna.

But then 20 more beasts came out of the paintings.

Luna transformed and leapt at a beast.

But another one extended its arm and socked her from the side.

She was tossed into one of the paintings and went flying out another one.

"AHHH that was scary!" said Luna.

"LUNA!" repeated Artemis.

"We're outnumbered!" noted Luna.

"We gotta use all our power!" yelled Artemis.

They flew up in the air and shrieked at the top of their lungs.

They spawned a large energy projectile similar in power to the Moon Tiara, and then circled each other to get it spinning.

Finally, they launched it at the pack of shadowy figures.

"Did we end them?" asked Luna.

As it turned out, they had ended one, but another 15 took its place.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Artemis.

"This is the end!" cried Luna.

"Cats!" yelled Haruka. "You left us to die in that chasm!"

"AHHH!" cried Artemis. "Help us!"

"Fine," said Michiru. She pulled out her mirror and then the mysterious beings were no more.

"How did you escape?" asked Luna. "We thought you were goners!"

"It's simple," said Tuxedo. "I extended my cane/power pole so long that it hit the bottom of the bottomless pit. Then we climbed up it and back to the stairs."

"Wow," said Artemis. "Impressive feat."

Tuxedo nodded. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

They crossed through many trials, but none that gave them much trouble.

One room included a floor that was a clock face, and the hands spun at them and they had to dodge.

While the hands were too fast for the cats to keep up, luckily they were small enough to duck under them.

Another room had them swing on that pendulum that hangs in a grandfather clock across a void.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be the last room before Kronos's chambers.

It was a puzzle. A difficult one.

"No, you have to press this button!" shouted Haruka.

"Not before turning this switch!" insisted Tuxedo.

"You're wrong," said Haruka.

"What just happened?" asked Michiru. "Hey cats, get off of that!"

"No!" yelled Artemis. "We need to hold this down!"

"No you don't!" shouted Michiru. "It's messing up the pattern!"

"It's not," said Luna. "Artemis knows what he's talking about!"

"Get off of it!" joined in Haruka. "You're messing it up!"

"Alright, alright," said Artemis.

"Look, the lights are staying lit. I think we're about to get it," said Michiru.

Suddenly the sequence restarted.

"CATS!" shouted everyone.

"Oops," said Artemis. "I didn't mean to step on that one."

After three hours and many blows exchanged, they completed the puzzle.

The door to Kronos's throne room opened.


	90. Episode 90: Kronos, Lord of Time

They pranced into Kronos's throne room.

Then they gasped.

Sitting in his throne was none other than the god of time himself.

Artemis opened his kitty mouth to yell something, but Haruka put her hand over it.

"Be quiet! I don't think he's spotted us!" whispered Haruka.

But Artemis didn't like to be contained. He bit down on her hand, and she was gonna let out a shriek but stopped herself.

She backhanded Artemis into his base.

"Apologize or I'll howl!" threatened Luna.

"We don't have time for this," said Michiru.

"Good pun," said Tuxedo.

"Tuxedo," said Haruka. "Tell your cats to calm down."

Luna leapt onto Haruka's face and pulled out her claws.

Michiru socked Luna, but Artemis launched himself for another round.

He jumped back and forth between their two faces, claws a-flying.

Finally, Haruka got fed up and pulled out her sword and started swinging.

The cats had some near brushes with the sword and decided to back down.

"It's not over," said Luna.

"Pluto!" whispered Michiru loudly.

"Where?" asked Tuxedo.

"Over there!" pointed Sailor Neptune.

They all turned and saw Pluto in a steel cage across the room, nearby Kronos.

"Let's go!" said Haruka, rushing over.

Setsuna Meioh was sleeping on the floor of her cage.

The other Outers woke her up.

"Guys!" exclaimed Setsuna. "You came to save me!"

"Yes," said Haruka.

"Thanks," said Setsuna.

"Np," said Michiru.

"Hmm," considered Artemis. "This is odd. It appears that this is just an average metal cage, nothing magic about it."

"Yes," said Setsuna. "I would have been able to bust myself out with ease, had Kronos not confiscated my transformation pen."

"Why'd he do that?" asked Luna.

"Because I was on time probation for stopping time the last time, and then I stopped time again."

"You said time many times," noted Tuxedo with a snicker.

Setsuna nodded sadly.

"Don't worry," said Michiru. "You will be a free bird soon."

Haruka and Michiru both fired their attacks, but without yelling anything as to not draw Kronos's attention.

The lock was no more.

Setsuna slid open the cage door.

But that's when it made a loud creak.

Kronos looked over.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What's going on?!"

"AH!" cried Setsuna.

She picked up her pen that had been placed ten feet from the cage just to torment her.

She transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Then, they all legged it at top speeds.

"Help!" cried Artemis. "We can't keep up!"

"That's too bad," said Uranus. "You shouldn't have come. No one has the time to run back and get you, so I guess this is goodbye."

Tuxedo ran back and grabbed the cats and then was still in front of Haruka as they ran.

Haruka grunted, as she was a professional racer and was upset about Tuxedo's speed.

They were about to make it to the door, when it locked.

"Uh oh," said Pluto. "This isn't good."

"No use trying to run!" yelled Kronos. He pulled out his ten foot scythe.

"Hmm," smirked Tuxedo. "You don't look so tough!"

He transformed back from Golden to regular Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Kronos.

He swung down his scythe, and the cats narrowly dodged.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Uranus.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune.

"DEADO SCREAM!" yelled Pluto.

They fired a three-way joint attack, and the energy ball went flying straight for Kronos.

He sliced through it with his scythe like cheese.

"Is that all you got?"

The Outers looked at each other. "Uh oh."

Tuxedo Mask charged.

"Let's dance!" he yelled.

He went swinging with his cane.

It got sliced in half in the ruckus.

"Ha, joke's on you!" said Tuxedo. He extended his cane so that it became full-sized again.

Kronos sliced it in half, but didn't stop there. He sliced it into fourths, and then eighths, and then thirty-seconds.

"Rats!" yelled Tuxedo.

He threw a rose, but Kronos caught it.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Tuxedo sighed. "Don't tell me I have to go Golden form!"

But he didn't yet.

He charged and threw a punch, but it didn't look like it did any damage.

"Fine then," concluded Mamoru.

He turned into Golden Tuxedo Mask.

"Hmph," scoffed Kronos. "You think changing your outfit will help you?"

Tuxedo charged and threw another punch.

Kronos was launched across the room and into the wall.

"That's how you do it!" commented Artemis.

"You ladies could learn a thing or two from him," said Luna.

The Outers grunted.

Kronos was livid. "I haven't been tossed like that since my sparring match with my ally Kusakabe! I won't stand for this!"

Kronos took a gaseous, shadowy form.

"Hmm, I'm not spooked!" yelled Tuxedo.

He tossed a golden rose, but it flew right through his gaseous body.

"Hmm," repeated Tuxedo. "Comin' atcha!"

He leapt at Kronos with his cane, but instead of landing a hit he fell into his shadowy figure.

He couldn't see through all the shadows and started swinging his stick back and forth rapidly.

"Ya! Ya!" he yelled as he swung. "Have I wounded him?"

But he had not.

"Looks like it's our time to shine, Luna!" yelled Artemis.

Luna and Artemis leapt into the shadowy being, but got hit with a stick.

"Hey wise guy!" yelled Artemis. He couldn't see in the shadows, but threw a claw at the direction of the blow.

"Ouch!" yelled Tuxedo. "Now you're gonna get it, Kronos!"

Tuxedo threw a backhand.

At the same moment, Artemis was hit in the face with a hand, getting knocked into his base.

Tuxedo swung for several more minutes, and then got tired.

He returned to the Outers.

"I got nothing," he said.

The cats crawled out of the figure.

"Kronos kept hitting us with the butt of his scythe!" said Luna sadly. "I think he was toying with us."

"How in the heck do we fight a shadow?" asked base form Artemis.

"Hmm," thought Haruka. "One thing is, if we can't hit him, then he can't hit us either!"

Kronos reached out a shadowy hand and grabbed Haruka by the neck, pulling her in like a fish.

"HEEEEELPPP!" yelled Haruka.

"Haruka!" yelled Michiru. She threw herself at the shadowy figure, but nothing happened.

"She's dying!" cried Michiru. "Someone do something!"

"I've got this," said Pluto. "Deado Scream!"

She fired her attack into Kronos.

But it went through him like he was some kind of gas.

"AHH! That's all I had!" cried Pluto.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" said Tuxedo.

He ran up to Kronos and started spinning his cane.

In his Golden Form, he was able to spin it so fast it just looked like he was holding a circle.

The wind created from the spinning was so powerful that it blew away Kronos.

Haruka fell to the ground, coughing. "Looks like we won!"

That's when Kronos came back in a new form.

He had wings, and took to the skies like a bat.

"What's he doing?" said Haruka.

Kronos swooped down and delivered a kick before taking back to the air.

Setsuna was in a state of peril from the kick. "He's after me!" she said.

But that was proven false when he swooped down again, knocking Michiru out of commission with another kick.

"Run for your lives!" yelled Haruka.

They bolted in all directions, holding their hands above their heads like one would in the rain without an umbrella.

Kronos continued to swoop down and send kicks everywhere.

"No no no n on o!" cried Luna as Kronos headed straight for her.

Artemis had a burst of strength, and threw a powerful headbutt straight into Kronos, tossing him and causing him to lose his balance.

Kronos flipped over and regained his balance, then soared back into the sky and got ready for another onslaught.

"I won't let this flying freak kick me!" yelled Haruka.

She pulled out her sword, and sent a sonic swing his way.

But he dodged easily.

"You can't dodge forever!" shouted Uranus.

She spammed her sword attack many times, but not a single one landed.

Finally she was out of breath and sat down.

Kronos flew in and got a kick, since she was a sitting duck.

She collapsed.

"NO!" yelled Michiru, barely conscious.

"My turn!" yelled Tuxedo.

He spawned a pile of gold roses and started launching them at the beast.

But while the roses were faster than light, the beast was simply too unpredictable.

Michiru took out her mirror, and followed the beast's path with a ray of light.

But she couldn't keep up and got kicked across the room.

Kronos let out a deep, booming laugh, and then perched on a chandelier on the ceiling like a bird would.

The cats hissed loudly at Kronos, but it did no damage.

Kronos let out a screech, and the cats were shook.

They hid behind Mamoru's cape.

"I'll handle this!" decided Tuxedo, thinking fast.

He threw a golden rose at the top of the chandelier, cutting off its source and causing it to fall to the ground along with Kronos.

The chandelier landed on top of Kronos as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

He threw the chandelier off himself, and everyone ran in and started throwing punches at him.

Suddenly he vanished.

"We beat him!" cheered Artemis.

That's when water started pouring in from all sides of the throne room.

"WE'RE DROWNING!" shrieked the cats. "WATER IS UNPLEASANT TO OUR SPECIES!"

"You're just going to have to bear with it," said Tuxedo as the water went up to his waist.

The cats started doggy paddling.

"This feels wrong," said Artemis.

The water filled up to the ceiling, and they were all submerged.

"I can't breathe!" yelled Haruka. "We have to finish this round quickly!"

"This is my time to shine," decided Neptune.

She took off swimming rapidly with an overhead stroke. She spotted a dark figure lurking in the depths, and lunged at it.

But it was a lot faster than her, being a fish, and did a sharp U-turn and opened its gullet.

Neptune was eaten alive.

"You're gonna pay for that, Kronos!" yelled Haruka. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Kronos deflected the attack with his tailfin, and launched it back at her like a seal would bounce back a ball.

She was struck dead on, and passed out, starting to inhale water. She sunk to the floor.

Tuxedo Mask pulled out a gold rose, and tossed it at the marine creature.

However, the water resistance was too much, and the rose floated to the surface.

"I did all I could do," said Mamoru sadly, as he ran out of breath and lost consciousness.

"That's odd we haven't passed out yet," said Luna. "Our lungs are a lot smaller."

But they didn't bother thinking about it now.

"We're cats, Luna!" yelled Artemis. "We eat fish!"

"Right!" said Luna.

They doggy paddled over to Kronos as it made quick work of Pluto.

They latched onto its tail with their teeth, and it took off swimming.

It swung its tail rapidly, but they hung on for dear life.

That's when it violently swung its tail while flipping over, and the cats were launched into the wall and defeated.

Suddenly, Kronos felt his insides burn.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune again.

"Owowowowowow!" barked Kronos.

He spit out Neptune, but while he was distracted she bopped him on the nose.

Since Kronos was in a shark-like body, he panicked at the nose-bop and swam wildly and rapidly, face-planting into the wall.

The wall fell over, taking Kronos with it.

The rest of the walls fell too, and all the water poured out.

Kronos fell into the abyss that surrounded his castle.

Everyone spit out the water they had inhaled, and swam towards the center so they wouldn't pour into the abyss along with the water.

Tuxedo grabbed the cats as they were flailing around in circles.

Eventually, all the water was gone, and they were standing on a concrete platform surrounded by time itself. It had a cool background like the time rift from Season 2.

"Did we get him this time?" asked Luna.

"What do you think?" said Haruka.

"Yes," hoped Luna.

Suddenly a giant fist came flying towards them, and everyone scattered.

When they were far enough to turn around, they saw that Kronos had taken the form of a giant.

He was so huge that his legs stood at the bottom of the abyss, and the platform they were standing on was at his chest level.

He leaned onto the platform with his head, and his hands were also present.

"Let's try it, Outers!" yelled Pluto.

"What's the point?" said Michiru sadly.

But they were out of options.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Uranus.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune.

"DEADO SCREAM!" yelled Pluto.

Kronos backhanded the projectile, and it flew into the time rift where it was shredded.

"Sad times," said Haruka.

Tuxedo threw a rose out of habit, but it was too puny to harm Kronos's huge form, and bounced off his forehead.

"Our turn!" yelled the cats.

They dashed up to Kronos, but he swung down his fist and they narrowly dodged.

"Nevermind," said Luna. "I don't think we can make the jump to reach him."

They retreated so that they were out of his swinging range.

Kronos's mouth lit up, and he shot a wave of fire out of it.

Everyone ran to the right.

But Kronos's head turned and followed them.

Right when they got to the edge, they thought they were done for.

But then Kronos took a deep breath, and started shooting his fire breath in the other direction.

Everyone ran to the left as he turned his huge head slowly after them.

"He's not running out of breath this time!" cried Luna. "We have to jump!"

But then he ran out of breath.

His red eyes lit up, and he threw a giant bomb into the middle of the arena.

"Duck and cover!" shouted Luna, and they ran to the very corner of the map.

"No!" said Tuxedo. "We can use this against him! I've played enough video games at Crown Arcade to know how these boss battles go!"

With a bit of effort, Tuxedo lifted the bomb, and ran across the beast's arm after he swung it down.

He ran right up to his face and threw the bomb into his forehead.

It was a direct hit, and Kronos took immense damage, approximately 33.3% of his health.

"That was amazing!" said Artemis. "I would have been scared the bomb would go off!"

"Nah," said Tuxedo. "It starts blinking red before that happens."

Kronos was at it again with the fire breath, and then with the arm attack.

He threw another bomb, and Tuxedo repeated what he did last time.

"Why does he keep throwing the bombs?" wondered Michiru.

Kronos threw another bomb, and Tuxedo finished him off.

He fell backwards like a tree into the abyss.

"We win!" cheered Tuxedo.

That's when the ground started to shake, and Kronos leapt out of the ground in the form of a mole.

"NO!" yelled Luna.

It dived back into the hole, and Luna and Artemis leapt in after it.

They chased it down, because its tunneling took a long time.

Luna and Artemis threw many claws, but then the mole dug its way around and backhanded them to the surface.

They were tossed into their base forms before they hit the ground.

The mole leapt up under Haruka's feet, launching her high into the sky.

Michiru and Pluto threw themselves at it, but it dove back into the dirt.

It bucked up under Tuxedo, but he leapt out of the way and threw a rose.

The mole was back in the ground and the rose zipped past it.

"I like this form the least," said Haruka, landing at last.

While the mole quickly burrowed under the ground, they could see its trails, but were too slow to dodge its lunges.

Only Tuxedo Mask was keeping up.

He spun his cane, causing dirt to fly everywhere.

"Haha, I think I've blinded it!" cheered Tuxedo.

However, he failed to realize that moles are already blind, and the beast surprised him with a backhand.

"I've got a plan," decided Haruka after much thought. "All the holes are connected."

"Yes," agreed Michiru.

"So…"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Uranus.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune.

"DEADO SCREAM!" yelled Pluto.

They launched the combined attack into a hole.

There was an explosion, and the mole was launched out from one of the holes.

Tuxedo ran up and drop-kicked him, and he fell to the ground.

"Quick, stop him before he turns into another form!" yelled Michiru.

They all threw themselves at Kronos.

But he disappeared.

"Aww geez," said Tuxedo.

Suddenly, the grounds where the castle once stood turned into a small square arena.

Pluto was too close to the edge, and had to make a wild leap, barely surviving.

Rope appeared and surrounded the arena.

Just then, out from the ground, came a shirtless Kronos with boxing gloves and a bandana.

He jogged in place throwing punches.

"This is ridiculous," said Haruka.

"Comin' atcha!" yelled Tuxedo. He formed golden boxing gloves on his hands, and socked Kronos while he was warming up.

Kronos took a couple steps backwards from the hit. He shook his head, recovering, and then threw a right hook.

Tuxedo blocked it with both his arms, and retaliated with a left hook.

Kronos took another hit and got mad.

He threw several jabs to Tuxedo's exposed sides, and threw a sucker-punch.

But Tuxedo swerved out of the way, and threw an elbow into Kronos's neck.

Kronos ran back into the ropes, and tossed himself at Tuxedo for a pile-driver.

"AHH!" yelled Tuxedo.

That's when the cats fired a double headbutt, knocking Kronos out of the ring.

"Out of the ring, you lose!" yelled Tuxedo.

"Wow," said Luna. "We've done more than the Outers this fight!"

"I disagree," disagreed Pluto. "Michiru beat Kronos's third form, and we took out his fifth together."

"Which one's the third?" asked Luna. "The bat?"

"No," said Haruka. "The fish."

"Which one did we just fight then?" asked Luna. She started counting on her paws.

Kronos had enough, and at long last took his true form.

He flattened the boxing ring into a regular-sized, circular battle stage.

His final form was like his very first form, but it was more muscular and he was glowing.

"You're forgetting. I am the god of time," said Kronos. "You can't defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" said Luna.

She leapt at him, and he raised his staff.

The next thing Luna knew, everyone was laying on the floor, nearly out of commission.

"What... What happened?" sputtered Artemis.

"He stopped time," said Pluto. "And while time was frozen, he gave everyone a smackdown."

"Shit, I forgot he could do that," said Haruka.

"It's a real shame," said Luna. "He got us into a false sense of security from all those silly forms."

"It's over," said Kronos, shaking his head sadly.

That's when Pluto stopped time.

"Haha!" she thought.

But then Kronos resumed time.

"NO!" said Pluto.

She stopped time, and Kronos restarted it again.

"You're on thin ice, Setsuna," said Kronos. "You've stopped time one too many times."

"Good pun," said Tuxedo.

Kronos backhanded Tuxedo, even though he was several feet away.

"It would be better for the universe if you were gone," continued Kronos to Pluto. "Mortals should not be able to manipulate time at will."

Pluto stopped time.

Kronos restarted it.

"Nice try," he said.

Pluto stopped time.

Kronos restarted it.

"We can do this all day," said Kronos. "Time doesn't move forward here, so I have all the time in the world."

"Nice time pun," said Tuxedo.

Pluto raised her staff to stop time, and Kronos quickly raised his.

But it was a fake-out, and Kronos ended up stopping time by accident.

"NO!" he said.

He quickly resumed time, but Pluto was in front of him.

She threw a kick, and it was a critical one.

Kronos dropped to the ground.

"NOOOO!" he yelled.

He started to melt away. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" yelled Kronos. "I will be back!"

Pluto stopped time and kicked him while he was down.

He restarted it and then left.

As he went to leave, Luna and Artemis charged.

"Don't let him get away!" they shouted.

He got away, and they fell off into the abyss.

Pluto groaned, and stopped time.

It took her a while to build a platform over to the cats and then reel them in.

She restarted time, and the cats were confused.

"Did we win?" they asked.

She shook her head.

"Hmm," said Michiru. "This is interesting. Since we defeated Kronos, what's stopping Pluto from stopping time whenever she pleases?"

"Kronos is everywhere," said Pluto. "He's letting us escape this time, but if we stop time outside of his time rift, he'll locate us immediately, and then we'll have to fight all his forms again."

"We won't want that," said Tuxedo.

"Yes, so I should stay away from doing that," concluded Pluto.

"By the way," she said, turning to Uranus and Neptune. "Stop with the damn helicopters! This whole thing was your fault!"

"Sorry, but not sorry," said Haruka.

"How will we get out of here now?" wondered Luna. "We're stranded in time-space!"

"Oh no!" realized Artemis. "There's no way out!"

Pluto opened the Time Gate. "In here, boys!"

As they walked through the Time Gate, they spotted Prince Diamond leading a crew with pitchforks and torches. It consisted of Sapphire, Emerald, Tin Nyanko, Zirconia, Pharaoh 90, and PallaPalla.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Pluto.

"Shit!" cried Diamond. "Run!"

They all took off running in different directions.

Tuxedo launched a barrage of roses, and they were all ended.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis headed back to Tokyo.

"Fun trip," said Mamoru. "Fun, but very odd."

"Let's not do this again," said Haruka.

Before they all parted ways, Haruka turned to Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna. This new guy, Tuxedo Chibi Mask, said something odd about us going down a dangerous road. Any input on our futures?"

Setsuna's face turned grim. "Don't try to change your fate," she said solemnly. "There's nothing you can do."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Michiru.


	91. Episode 91: Back to the Time Gate

Setsuna Meioh stopped by the temple to say her goodbyes.

"Goodbye," said Setsuna Meioh. "I am going back to the Time Gate."

"So you broke free from Time Jail," concluded Rei.

"Yes," said Setsuna. "The Outers came to my rescue, as well as Tuxedo Mask."

"Hey!" yelled Artemis, skittering in. "You forgot to mention us cats!"

"You just got in the way," said Setsuna sadly.

"Not true!" yelled Luna. "You would have been goners without us!"

Setsuna ignored her.

"Hey, when did this all go down?" demanded Momoko.

"Earlier today," explained Pluto.

"What?! Why wasn't I invited?!" Momoko whined.

"I'm not sure," said Setsuna. "I wasn't the one who organized the rescue party."

"Ah," said Momoko knowingly. "I get it. I think I'll have to pay those lesbians a visit, and it won't be a friendly one."

"Don't do that," said Setsuna. "They are good people. And if you mess with them, I will have to step in."

"Come at me with all you have!" challenged Momoko.

"Please, do you think I'd be that immature?" asked Setsuna.

"Well, your green hair makes me think you would," mocked Momoko.

"Hey now, you have lavender hair!" shouted Setsuna, getting heated.

"I'm just a wee lad," said Momoko. "I'm not trying to act like an adult. But you, on the other hand."

Setsuna waited.

Momoko shook her head.

"Weakling," said Momoko under her breath.

"I have to leave now," said Setsuna Meioh.

"Have fun in the Time Skate," called Momoko. "Very important job, guarding the gate from no one."

"I'll have you know," said Setsuna. "On my way out of Time Jail there was a party trying to raid the gate."

"Do you want a medal?" asked Momoko.

"It was the Dark Moon Clan," continued Meioh.

"Oh, I've heard about them," said Momo. "Season 2ers, right? Weren't they able to travel through time on their own, while you were guarding the Time Gate? Not much of a gate, I'd say."

Setsuna stormed off.

"Silly girl," said Momoko.

"DEADO SCREAM!" yelled Sailor Pluto, having transformed behind a bush since she mistakenly thought Momoko didn't know her identity.

"Hmph," scoffed Momoko in her base.

She dodged the attack and shot a fireball out of her hand.

Pluto was taken by surprise, and tossed down the temple steps.

She rolled down every step.

She was tempted to go back for round 2, or stop time to eliminate that little brat for good, but decided against it.

"I won't stoop to her level," scoffed Pluto, de-transforming.


	92. Episode 92: Ambush

Early one space morning, Jadeite heard a knock on the spaceship door.

"Who is it?" called Jed.

There was no reply.

He looked out the peephole, but someone was covering it up.

"That's odd," said Jed. "It might be the Sailors. I better fetch Kusakabe-sama."

Kusakabe and Wheesh stepped up to the door.

Wheesh charged up an attack.

"Alright," said Kusakabe. "I'm gonna open it."

Kusakabe opened it.

Standing outside was no less than 200 guards. They were the strongest guards in the universe.

"What's going on?" demanded Kusakabe. "I'm not looking for a new religion, bug off!"

The guards started marching in one by one.

"Hey! Get out!" shouted Kusakabe. "What is this!?"

One of the guards spoke up. "Our job for eons had been guarding the Universal Wishing Well. And thanks to you punks, it is no more!"

"Hey, that's not my fault!" complained Kusakabe. "I just wanted my wish!"

"You already made your wish," said another guard. "You were trying to beat the system after you got banned!"

"I shouldn't have got banned!" yelled Kusakabe.

That's when one of the guards threw a punch.

But Kusakabe caught it a mile away.

Her palm lit up, and the guard was no more.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Ten guards threw themselves into Wheesh, and two of them picked Jadeite up by each of his arms.

They started running and ran out the door.

"Let go of me!" yelled Jed.

He tried to toss a plane but there were none nearby.

"Uh oh," said Jadeite.

The guards leapt into a nearby sun, taking Jadeite with them.

They sacrificed themselves to end him, since their lives no longer had meaning anyway.

But Jadeite survived the attack, and got to his feet.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said.

He flew back to the ship and drop-kicked one of the guards that were waiting in line to get in.

But 50 took his place.

Kusakabe was shooting projectiles, ending everyone as they walked in.

Yet, the line was endless. They continued to come in one by one.

"I'm getting kind of tired," said Kusakabe. "Wheesh, tag in!"

But Wheesh was having her own problems.

A guard threw himself at her and she snapped his neck.

She held up her staff to shoot an attack, but five tried to grab the staff.

"Hey, let go!" said Wheesh.

Meanwhile, they were throwing punches at her exposed torso.

"YOUUCH!" she yelled. "If only I had clothes to offer some sort of protection!"

Galaxia and Nehelenia wandered out of the cafeteria, having eaten their first meal since being respawned.

"Woah!" said Nehelenia. That was her last word.

Three guards got her by the neck, and didn't let her go until she was finished.

Galaxia went into her 100% form, and locked arms with one of the guards.

"I am Sailor Galaxia!" she yelled. "Strongest in the galaxy!"

Suddenly, a guard came up from behind and threw a punch to her neck.

She fell to the ground.

"NooooOOO!" she yelled.

Jadeite teleported back into the ship, and five guards teleported after him.

They threw themselves at him like bullets, but he shot lightning out of his palms and put them down.

The one that was fighting Galaxia turned around and decided to throw a kick at Jed, but that was his last mistake.

Jadeite put a forcefield that instantly disintegrated him.

"Thanks," said Galaxia coldly.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of unbreakable glass shattering, and the guards started pouring in through the windows like a liquid.

Kusakabe saw this, and used one of her ten ancient techniques to split into four.

All four copies shot projectiles in all directions, taking out some guards but missing some others.

Wherever there were holes in the guards' formation, more guards filled in.

"If only we weren't separated from the others," said Kusakabe to one of her other Kusakabes. "Me and Wheesh could do some pretty mean combos."

Meanwhile, Wheesh finally got back her staff from some rowdy guards, but one ran up and socked her in the chops.

Wheesh was getting frustrated, so she stopped time to catch her breath.

"Heh," she thought. "Kronos wouldn't dare try to pick a fight with me."

She resumed time, but not before her fist was flying at one of the guard's faces.

She ended him and moved onto another.

Galaxia at this point was cowering behind Jadeite.

This gave Jadeite an idea, and he pulled out her sword from thin air.

"Hey!" said Galaxia. "Give that back."

"No," said Jadeite. He swung the sword in a circle, finishing a ring of guards.

But the next ring had a bigger radius, and Jadeite's sword couldn't reach them all.

Galaxia was quickly ended, and Jadeite was put in a full nelson while several threw punches at his exposed torso.

Wheesh used her staff to temporarily clear her room. But the room quickly filled back up.

"We need to destroy the source where they keep coming from," she decided.

She cleared out the room again, and took off down the hall.

But there were many guards blocking her path, and they started coming up from behind her.

"This isn't good," she thought.

She wasn't killing the guards as fast as they were flowing in, and soon the hall became completely packed.

"I'm getting crushed to death!" realized Wheesh. "They just keep squishing themselves in here!"

At the last minute, Wheesh thought fast and gripped her staff.

Then, she respawned all of the past villains in that small space.

The pressure was too much, and the room exploded completely, causing many guards' corpses to fly out into space.

The only two that remained standing were Wheesh and Galaxia.

"I'm alive," said Galaxia.

Suddenly a guard flew in and ended her.

Wheesh started swimming away in space, but ten guards took off after her.

"They're wrecking my ship!" screamed Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe!" called Wheesh, hearing her voice. "I'm coming!"

Wheesh flew in space towards the part of the ship where Kusakabe was.

"Help me!" cried Jadeite from the other side of the ship.

Wheesh was conflicted. She flew over to help Jadeite.

"HEY!" shouted Kusakabe. "I saw that!"

Her anger caused her to shoot out an explosive wave, ending many guards, but not enough.

That's when she spotted several guards flying away with each of her Super Rainbow Crystals.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Kusakabe. "My babies!"

Her four clones combined back together, and she took off after them with incredible speeds.

She easily ended a couple of the guards, and pushed the few crystals she had grabbed into one spot in space.

But when she went to go fight the other guards, one guard threw himself at the pile like a bowling ball, causing them to get scattered in all directions.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kusakabe howled.

Because it was space, the crystals kept flying at constant velocity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. This was too much.

That's when Jadeite and Wheesh came flying to the rescue, with a trail of 100 guards on their tail that caused them to look like a comet.

"I'll take the guards!" yelled Kusakabe. "You save the crystals!"

Wheesh and Jadeite headed off in different directions, and Kusakabe lit herself ablaze with energy.

She threw herself into the 100 guards that were following them, picking off a good amount.

But she was soon completely surrounded, and then they all threw themselves at her from all directions.

"Oh no!" shouted Jadeite. But he knew the most important thing to Kusakabe was the crystals, and snatched the orange one right before it fell into a black hole.

He put it back on the ship and went for the next one.

However, that dip back to the ship attracted the attention of exactly 50 guards.

Jadeite took off at a rapid pace, but they were hot on his tail.

He had no other choice but to fly directly towards a sun, and they all followed.

At the very last millisecond, he moved so fast it looked like he vanished, and all the guards flew into the sun and died.

Jadeite kept flying, and on the way saw Wheesh juggling two crystals as 20 guards chased after her.

Jadeite threw himself at the guards, and they all flew up into the air.

They formed a massive spinning circle, and then Jadeite tackled one of them into a sun.

He then tackled the next 19, and in an uncharacteristic moment, shot lightning out of his hands after the tackle.

All of them perished.

They gathered up the rest of the crystals, but were missing one.

"Where is it?!" wondered Jadeite frantically.

That's when he and Wheesh spotted Kusakabe playing tug-of-war for it with exactly 800 guards.

Wheesh and Jadeite flew in and grabbed onto her back.

"PULL!" shouted Kusakabe.

They violently yanked the crystal, and all 800 guards lost their grip and were sent spiraling into space.

"I won't let them live!" promised Wheesh.

She lit up and started taking them out one by one like connect-the-dots.

"I'll take this back to the ship," said Kusakabe. "You kill those 1,000 guards, Jadeite."

"What 1,000 guards?" asked Jed.

Suddenly, something that looked like a small moon threw itself at Jadeite.

When it got closer, he realized that it was a pile of guards.

"NOOO!" yelled Jadeite. However, as a renowned planet-buster, Jadeite had learned to deal with this type of situation.

He shot a beam similar to Zoisite's that he used on Motoki, only 10 trillion times more powerful, into the core of the guard behemoth.

It exploded, destroying all the guards and launching their corpses in every direction like confetti.

"Woo," said Jed, breaking a sweat.

Kusakabe loaded the last crystal onto the ship, and counted them 12 times to make sure they were all there.

She spotted some guards who were still clinging to the bottom of the crystals that she had just placed there.

"HEY!" she shouted. "Get off those!"

She killed the guards, then wiped her brow.

"I took out the last of them," said Wheesh, appearing beside her.

"Same here," said Jed, also appearing beside her.

"Good work, team," commended Kusakabe.

She looked around to see her ship in ruins. "No!" she yelled. "Now we have to take it to the Universal Repair Shop!"

"Say," said Jadeite. "Who built this spaceship, anyway?"

"You have a lot to learn," said Kusakabe.

"This was a close one," noted Wheesh. "At least now we can finally close the wishing well chapter and move on with our lives."

"So how will we combine the crystals?" asked Jed, bringing up a sore topic.

Kusakabe launched him into space and then went to bed.


	93. Episode 93: Visit

Momoko knocked on the door to Kyuusuke's town house.

Kyuusuke answered. Then he blushed. "Oh, Momoko! You didn't tell me you were coming over! I didn't even know you knew where I lived! But I'm glad you're here, let me-"

Momoko let herself in.

Kyuusuke was flustered. "I'll go make some tea."

Momoko sat down at Kyuusuke's computer, and rearranged his organized desktop. Then she went through his search history.

"All he does is watch YouTube all day," she sighed. "Hey, why was he looking at my Facebook?!"

Kyuusuke walked in and gasped.

"No!" he cried.

He threw himself at the computer, breaking the hard drive and preventing Momoko from seeing anymore.

Momoko was suspicious. "What do you have to hide? Your whole search history was Minecraft Let's Plays. You seem to be an innocent kid, no reason to break your hard drive."

"I don't like people messing with my icons," said Kyuusuke sadly.

"Hmm," said Momoko. "Can I have that tea now?"

"Oh, oops!"

Kyuusuke dashed back into the kitchen.

Momoko went in his bedroom and checked under his bed for porno mags.

"Hmm, it's clean," she said. "Too clean."

"What are you doing?" asked Kyuusuke with a tray of tea.

"Alright, where are they?" demanded Momoko.

"Where are what?" said Kyuusuke, getting nervous.

"You know what," said Momo. "And if all the girls in there don't have purple hair and little caps, you'll be in big trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kyuusuke.

Momoko pulled out his sock drawer and emptied it.

"Hey!" he cried. "You're mixing up the pairs."

Momoko searched the rest of his house, and then left.

"Wait a minute," she realized halfway down the street. "What was I doing? Why did I go over there?"

Momoko thought for a long time.

Then she knocked on Kyuusuke's door.

Kyuusuke let her back in. "Welcome back," he said.

"Let's get to the point here," stated Momoko. "The other day, you said how you were so determined to protect me."

"Yes," said Kyuusuke.

"You're a liar!" shouted Momoko. "Your true love was Chibiusa, when she was alive! You said so yourself!"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "She was my first love. But you're my true match."

Momoko was dumbfounded. "Why me?"

"Well, after Chibiusa's death, I went into a great depression," began Kyuusuke.

"Baby," scoffed Momoko.

Kyuusuke frowned. "Anyway… there I was in class, contemplating ending it all."

"Bad idea," said Momoko.

"That was… until a kind purple-haired girl offered me a piece of gum."

"You were with another purple girl?!" cried Momoko. "How could you?!"

"No, it was you," explained Kyuusuke.

Momoko's face turned red. "I don't remember that."

"Well, you did. You gave me a piece of gum and told me to hang in there. So I did."

"Ah," said Momoko. "I'll let you live another day then."

"Wait," said Kyuusuke. "When you gave me that gum, I actually hadn't been able to get a good look at your face. I was too shy. Then one day our eyes met."

"Oh brother," said Momoko.

"You were the most beautiful girl I ever saw since Chibiusa."

Momoko scowled.

"That was… until I saw Sailor Sun. She was more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen."

"You know I'm Sailor Sun, right?" barked Momoko.

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "But I didn't back then. Sailor Sun was the bravest, most powerful warrior I have ever seen. And she looked around my age! So that's why I came to your rescue that day. I wanted a chance to meet you, a chance to prove myself."

Momoko didn't know how to express her feelings.

"Then, when Sailor Sun de-transformed into Momoko Momohara, it was a dream come true. The two most amazing people in the world were- Hey, where are you going?!"

Momoko walked away. She was too confused about her own emotions, and didn't know what to do.


	94. Episode 94: A Helping Hand

After Jadeite repaired the ship with duct tape, Kusakabe sat down on her new throne.

"Mmm," she said.

She was not happy.

Wheesh raised her hand.

"Yes, Wheesh?" said Kusakabe.

"Why are you sitting on your throne?" asked Wheesh. "Are we having company?"

"No," said Kusakabe. "Why can't a girl just lounge on a throne every now and then?"

"You look extremely uncomfortable," said Wheesh.

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "A cusion wouldn't kill anyone."

"Would you like me to get you one?" asked Wheesh.

"NO!" shouted Kusakabe. "My guest is here! He's arrived!"

"But you said-" interrupted Jadeite, but Wheesh shook her head.

Jadeite was spooked.

The doors opened.

"Wheesh, Jadeite," said Kusakabe. "I would like you to meet the strongest assassin in the universe."

"Who is he?" asked Jed.

"His origins are unknown," explained Kusakabe. She left it at that.

"What's your name, my boy?" asked Jed.

The strongest assassin in the universe threw a dagger right past Jed's neck, only a milimeter away.

"Oooh, he's good," said Jed. "So what's your name?"

"He doesn't speak," said Kusakabe. "He doesn't need to."

"Ah, I see!" said Jadeite. "He's a true professional."

The assassin stepped up to Kusakabe and handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" asked Kusakabe. She looked it over. It was a bill for several heads.

At the bottom of the paper, the final cost was 10 trillion dollars of the universal currency.

Kusakabe signed it and handed it back. "I'll pay you when the job's done," she said.

He nodded.

"Alright, so here's your hitlist. Usagi Tsukino, Momoko Momohara, Mamoru Chiba, Rei Hino, and Minako Aino. Also, if you run into a cat named Artemis, tell him, 'Tell it to the New York Times!' and then kill him."

The assassin nodded again.

"Do you understa-"

He was gone.

"Well," said Kusakabe. "Strange guy."

"So what's this all about?" asked Jadeite.

"I'm bored and upset," sighed Kusakabe. "While I'm waiting for an idea of how to combine the crystals to come to me, there's no reason to sit around doing nothing. If this guy is as reliable as his reputation claims, he can finish off the Sailors on his own, and then we can take all the time we want to work on the crystals."

"Fair enough," agreed Jadeite.

Wheesh was eyeing the bill. "Do you have this kind of money?" she asked, concerned.

"No," chuckled Kusakabe. "I'll just kill him if he comes to collect the tab."

"I don't know," said Jadeite. "What if he assassinates you?"

"Nah," scoffed Kusakabe. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"What if he assassinates me?" asked Jadeite.

"Sad times," Kusakabe shrugged.


	95. Episode 95: Mini Golf Mayhem

"You know, I've been thinking," said Usagi. "How come that Sailor of Destruction character has not returned and wiped us off the map? She has all the crystals, what is she waiting for?"

"Hmm," said Artemis. "Something doesn't add up. Maybe they're having some difficulties combining them."

"That must be it," figured Usagi. "Hey, Luna, you wouldn't happen to know how to combine the rainbow crystals?

"No," said Luna. She left it at that.

"Oh well," said Minako. "No use crying over spilled silk!"

"Actually," said Artemis. "The phrase is, 'no use crying over spilled MILK!'"

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Minako.

Artemis fell to the floor, defeated.

"GUYS!" yelled Momoko. "I have an idea!"

"To get the crystals back?" inferred Luna. "What is it?"

"Shut up, cat," said Momoko. "I mean, I have an idea of what to do today! Let's go mini golfing!"

"WAHOOOOOO!" shrieked Artemis.

"Shut up, cat," said Momoko.

The cats hissed.

"You can't play mini golf," continued Momo. "You have no thumbs."

"You wanna bet, wise gal?" challenged Artemis.

"Ye," shrugged Momoko.

"It's on!" yelled Artemis. "If we cats can defeat you in a match, you'll give up your powers!"

"Sure," said Momoko. "And if I win and you cats lose, you'll leave Japan forever."

"That's harsh," said Luna.

"Shut up, cat," said Momoko.

* * *

The whole main cast showed up at the mini golf park.

"Who invited this clown?" demanded Momoko, gesturing to Kyuusuke.

"...Usagi did," answered Suke.

"You're pushing your luck," warned Momoko. She looked away.

"Here are your clubs," said Chiba, giving everyone a club.

"Hey, where's my club?" asked Luna.

Mamoru chuckled. "Cats can't play golf."

"May I remind you," said Artemis. "We beat you in Dance Dance Revolution, at Crown Arcade!"

"That was just luck," said Mamoru. "A mere fluke, I tell ya!"

Luna grabbed a putter with her mouth. "Let's go!" she said.

They got to the first hole.

"I go first," demanded Momoko. "The most important entity in the Solar System gets first swing!"

"You act like everything revolves around you," sneered Rei.

"Unfortunately it does," said Sailor Sun. "Go back to school."

Momoko pulled her club back.

"Ace in the hole!" she yelled, and then putted the ball with all her power.

It flew into space and burnt up in the atmosphere.

"I think it's called mini golf for a reason," smirked Luna, already tasting victory.

Her and Artemis put the club in their mouths and carried it over to the ball.

"Go, Luna!" yelled Artemis in a muffled voice.

But Sailor Sun walked up and took their shot.

She launched the ball into the atmosphere.

"Oops," said Momo. "I thought I had it that time!"

"Hey!" yelled Luna. "You cheated!"

"Momoko," said Minako. "You can't take other people's turns! It's not nice!"

"This game SUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!" yelled Momoko. "I refuse to wait for you losers to swing!"

Momoko ran on to the next hole.

"Good, she's gone," said Luna. "Let's try that again!"

Artemis and Luna picked up the club, and swung it sideways, hitting a decent shot.

"I'll get a par at this rate!" said Luna.

Next up was Tuxedo.

He got a hole in one.

"Great job!" said Minako.

"Thanks," said Tuxedo. "To be honest, it was just luck."

"My turn!" said Rei.

She angled for a long time, but did not land very close to the hole.

"I'm just getting used to this game," she told the others.

Just then, Momoko walked up and kicked her ball out of the mini golf course.

"What'd you do that for?!" shouted Rei.

"Eaaaaaaaasy!" said Momoko. "Also I got a hole in one at the next course."

"No you didn't," said Artemis. "I saw you. You walked up and put the ball in the hole."

"No one said I had to use my golf club," scoffed Momoko.

"Yes we did," said Rei. "That's how you play mini golf."

"That's not how we did it on the Sun Kingdom," said Momoko.

"Does this look like the Sun Kingdom to you?" demanded Rei. "Just play by the rules!"

Momoko sighed and rolled her eyes.

Usagi Tsukino went, and got a triple bogie.

"Sad," said Momoko.

"Can it, brat," said Usagi.

Kyuusuke was keeping the score.

Momoko leaned over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you put a hole in one for my first hole?"

"Because you launched it into space," he explained.

"How about my second hole?"

"We haven't done that one yet," said Kyuusuke.

"I did!" insisted Momoko. "Just put a one!"

"No!" yelled Kyuusuke. "It's no fun for everyone else if the scoring isn't fair!"

"Just put it," said Rei. "We won't count her score anyway."

Kyuusuke put a 1.

"You're gonna leave Tokyo any day now," Momoko taunted the cats.

The cats hissed. "You'll see!"

Kyuusuke erased the 1 that he put, and gave her a fair 3.

They all moved on to the next hole.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Kyuusuke. "I didn't get to go!"

"Sadly, we're out of balls since Momoko hit the first two into the atmosphere, and launched one out of the course," said Mamoru.

"Can't you get more?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Sorry, but there would be a 50 cent fee," said Mamoru. "That's a sacrifice I'm not willing to make."

"How about I borrow someone's ball?"

"Sorry," said Minako. "That just won't work."

"This is bogus!" yelled Kyuusuke.

"Don't you mean, bogie?" snickered Luna.

Kyuusuke sighed. "I guess just watching can be fun too."

At the next hole, they warned Momoko not to just hit the ball out.

"Hit it lightly," they all told her.

"Alright, alright," sighed Momoko. "Even though I already did this hole fair and square, I'll humor you!"

Momoko swung the stick back and hit the ball with all she had.

It bounced off many trees and then went flying into the parking lot, breaking a car window.

"Rats," said Momoko. "Oh well, let's just count that as a hole in one."

Rei gave her a dirty look.

The rest of them played mini golf regularly, and Tuxedo was in the lead, followed by Rei, and then the cats.

Usagi and Minako were goofing off and were getting very high scores, which as a reminder are bad in golf.

Momoko, however, was in dead last, as she had not landed a single ball in the hole.

"Heh heh," snickered Artemis. "Things will be a lot better when Momoko loses her powers."

* * *

By the tenth hole, Momoko got bored of hitting the ball with all she had, and decided to finally make her comeback.

She tapped the ball lightly, and got it close to the hole.

"Good work, Momoko!" said Minako. "You've finally learned how to do it right!"

"Shut up, blondey!" yelled Momoko. She walked up to her ball, and went to hit it again.

"Wait," they said. "You have to wait for us."

"Why?" asked Momoko. "Wouldn't it just make more sense to all go in a row?"

"No," said Mamoru. "We're taking turns."

"Why?" argued Momoko. "Are you the golf police?"

Mamoru sighed. "Why do you have to be so disagreeable all the time?"

"Okay, okay," said Momoko. "Take your stupid turns or whatever."

Mamoru took his shot. "Close!" he said happily.

"Wait," said Rei. "Momoko, your ball wasn't that close to the hole!"

"What are you talking about?" said Momoko. "Of course it was. I didn't touch the ball!"

"Okay..." said Rei susipiciously. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

She went to adjust her aim, and then looked back up.

The ball was closer to the hole.

"Momoko!" yelled Rei. "Stop nudging your ball!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Momoko. "Stop accusing me!"

Rei looked down to angle her ball, but it was a fakeout. She instantly looked back up and saw Momoko kicking the ball towards the hole.

"I saw that!" she shouted.

Momoko kicked the ball in.

"Woah, I guess this course was on a slant! Hole in one, easy!" she cheered.

"I saw that!" repeated Rei.

"You saw my hole in one? Wasn't it cool?"

Rei growled at Momoko.

"Kyuusuke, you're not counting that as a hole in one, right?" demanded Rei.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "I saw her move the ball many times, so I put it as a 2."

Then something randomly dawned on Kyuusuke. "Hey wait a minute, guys!"

He summoned Artemis P and turned him into a golfball. "Now I can play again!"

"Sorry," said the cats. "But it's too late in the game. You can't join now!"

"No, it will be fine," assured Kyuusuke. "I could just go back and do the previous holes!"

"That won't work," said Minako. "How will you keep score from over there?"

"You can wait for me!"

Everyone shook their heads.

Kyuusuke was getting angry. "Momoko didn't even start playing seriously until the back nine! Why can't I join in now, just for fun?! I won't even keep my score!"

Usagi shook her head. "We can't in all good conscious allow that."

Kyuusuke looked around at everyone shaking their heads, and felt very alienated.

He didn't know what to do, so he threw a punch at Mamoru Chiba.

It had no effect, but it helped Kyuusuke calm down.

"Easy there, slugger," said Mamoru. "You'll play if we ever come back here."

"Alright," sighed Kyuusuke. "Go ahead guys, keep playing."

"We will," said Momoko, trotting to the next hole.

"Wait," said the cats. "We didn't go yet!"

* * *

The strongest assassin in the universe was perched on a hill overlooking the mini golf course.

He aimed his sniping gun at Sailor Moon's head.

He shot the gun, but a bird flew in the way and took the hit.

The assassin grunted and lined up another shot.

But the next hole was behind a large stone waterfall, so he had to move to a different spot and completely change his angle.

* * *

The cats' ball landed 2 inches from the hole.

When it was their next turn, they were ready to sink it with ease.

That was, until Momoko walked up and kicked the ball into the river.

"Hey!" shouted the cats.

"Okay, that was an honest trip," said Momoko. "I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, then you'll go get our ball," said Luna.

"My hands are tied," said Momoko. "I have to take my shot!"

Momoko hit her ball right into the river.

"Hey, can you get mine, when you go to get yours?" she asked the cats.

"No," said Artemis. "Cats hate water."

Rei opened her mouth to yell at Momoko, but realized it would do no good.

She silently went over to grab the balls.

Momoko took another swing, using Rei's ball, and aimed straight for the river again.

The ball hit Rei on the head, and she fell in the river.

"Heh heh," said Momoko. "I love the sound of golfballs hitting the water!"

The cats fished Rei out, and Rei was livid.

"Here's your golfball, you piece of trash!" she said, tossing the ball to Momoko.

"Thanks!" said Momoko. "It's kind of wet though. Oh well."

Momoko went to the start of the hole. She readied her shot for one second, and then hit the ball back in the river.

"Rei?" she asked. "Can you help me?"

"NO!" shouted Rei.

"But I can't grab it," complained Momoko. "My arms are too short."

"Don't worry," said Mamoru. He fished out the ball and gave it to Momoko. "Here ya go, little one," he said, patting her on the head.

"Don't touch me," she said.

She putted the ball back into the river.

"That wasn't nice," said Mamoru. "You're doing it on purpose. I'm not going to get that now. I guess you'll have to not play like Kyuusuke."

"No!" cried Momoko. "Minako, help!"

Minako grabbed the ball for her.

Momoko went to throw the ball in the river with her hand.

"Hey now," said Minako. "Let's not do that!"

Momoko threw the ball in the river.

Everyone got mad and went to the next hole.

"Hey wait!" yelled Momoko. "Usagi, help!"

"Shut up," said Usagi.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Momoko. "You better not be taking your turns before me! I go first! I always go first!"

She was ignored by all.

The rest of the Sailors went into the cave hole, but Momoko stood outside angrily.

"Fine, I don't ned them! I don't need anyone! I hate them! I HATE YOU! AHHH!" she shrieked, throwing a tantrum because she didn't get her way.

After shouting and crying for 5 minutes, Momoko decided to go get her ball herself.

She grabbed onto a tree with one hand, and lowered herself towards the river.

"It's too far away!" she cried. "I can't reach it, my arms aren't long enough! If only I wasn't a child!"

Momoko kept leaning closer to the river, a few inches away from the ball.

"Almost got it..." she strained.

Then she lost her grip and face-planted into the water, right as a bullet zipped over her head where she had been leaning.

The bullet flew into the cave hole, and bounced off the walls, finally colliding with the cats' ball and knocking it in the hole.

"What was that?" said Usagi. "Did you guys see that?"

"Yes," said Luna. "We just got a hole in one! Eassssy!"

"No, not that," said Usagi. "There was just... nevermind."

Usagi took her swing and got a double bogey.

* * *

The strongest assassin in the universe adjusted his scope.

He was mad that he kept missing just by pure luck.

* * *

Momoko climbed out of the water, dripping wet and freezing cold.

She laid down and sobbed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screeched loudly.

The others heard her cries.

"Aww, she's just a kid," said Minako. "We should go comfort her."

"No," said Luna. "She'll never learn to be an adult if you keep catering to her!"

"You didn't say that about Chibiusa," pointed out Usagi. "I think you just dislike Momoko personally."

"Gee, why would we dislike her personally?" Artemis sneered.

The cats stayed behind, but the others hurried over to Momoko.

"Hey there, little one!" said Mamoru. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"I... *sniffle* I can't reach my ball! And also I'm very wet! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hm," scoffed Kyuusuke. "I haven't had a ball all game, but you don't see me crying!"

Momoko jabbed Kyuusuke in the ankle and he fell to the floor.

"Owowowowowow!" whined Kyuusuke. He started sobbing too because he was just a child. "WAAAAAAA!"

"You didn't grab your ball when you were in the river?" asked Rei.

Momoko just continued to sob.

Rei almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'll go grab it again," sighed Minako. "I hope you learned your lesson about tossing it in the water on purpose!"

Minako handed Momo the ball.

"Thanks Mina!" said Momoko. She climbed to her feet.

Then she threw the ball in the water.

"MOMOKO!" shouted everyone.

"Heh heh," said Momoko. "You guys really fell for it!" she bluffed.

The cats had seen enough.

Artemis threw himself at Momoko, hoping to take her out before she could transform.

Momoko backhanded him, purposely batting him into the water.

Luna followed suit, and Momoko caught her by the scruff of her neck.

She walked over and dropped her in the water.

Luna and Artemis yelped at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, who's ready for the next hole?" said Momoko.

Kyuusuke hopped to his feet.

Right as he did, there was the sound of a gunshot, and a hole in the ground where he had been laying.

"Woah, what the heck?!" yelped Kyuusuke.

The squad examined the ground.

"What in the world?" said Rei, picking up a bullet from the hole. "Did someone just try to kill Kyuusuke?!"

Kyuusuke was shook. "Why me!? I'm just a normal boy, with no powers at all! Heh heh!"

"Hey," said Mamoru. "Is that an assassin over there?"

They all turned, and the assassin ducked behind the hill.

"I think that is," said Usagi.

"I'll take care of this," said Momoko. "Much funner than this stupid game!"

"Mini golf is not stupid," said Kyuusuke.

"Shut up, green man," barked Momoko. "You didn't even get to play so you wouldn't know!"

"And whose fault was that?!" shouted Kyuusuke.

Kyuusuke was at his limit.

He grabbed Mamoru Chiba's golf club and started swinging it threateningly.

"You wouldn't," dared Momoko.

Kyuusuke swung it towards Momoko, and that's when a bullet collided with the club, snapping it in half.

"Wowee!" shrieked Kyuusuke. "Momoko, look out! That bullet was aimed for you!"

Kyuusuke transformed into Chibi Mask, and stepped in front of Momoko. He held his arms out. "I'll shield you with my body! I won't let him hurt you!"

Momoko shoved him to the ground. "Back off, idiot."

She transformed in a blaze of light, into Sailor Sun.

Everyone followed suit, and did their own respective transformations.

Momoko leapt up to the hill in a single leap. "He's not here anymore," she called.

That's when they spotted the assassin on the windmill in the mini golf park.

He was standing on one of the blades.

"We'll stop him!" shouted Luna.

"No!" yelled Sailor Moon. "He's the strongest assassin in the universe!"

"How do you know that?" asked Minako.

"Just an assumption."

But Luna didn't stop her charge. She leapt into the windmill, and hit a button, turning on the blades.

The assassin leapt off the blade and was completely unscathed.

"Drat!" said Luna. "It's like he's the strongest assassin in the universe! This isn't good!"


	96. Episode 96: The Assassin

The strongest assassin in the universe got in his battle stance.

The Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and Tuxedo Chibi Mask also got in their battle stances.

The cats transformed to their Super forms, but there was really no point.

"Heh," said Kyuusuke. "Surely he doesn't plan to take us all on!"

Sailor Sun was the first to charge.

She shouted, "BURNING ATTACK!"

Her hair turned orange, and she had a flaming red aura.

She charged at light speed, and threw a powerful punch.

But unfortunately, it was caught.

"Eh?" said Momoko, turning back into her purple-haired form.

The assassin turned around, and with a single perfect movement, he flicked his wrist, tossing her far into the distance.

They lost sight of her.

"Momo-chan!" cried Chibi Mask. "I will avenge you!"

He pulled out a rosebud, but Mamoru Chiba beat him to the punch, and threw several golden roses straight at the beast.

They were so fast, they broke the light barrier.

The assassin whipped out the strongest pistol in the universe, and shot down each and every rose with amazing accuracy.

"Yikes," said Tuxedo Mask.

The assassin switched to his assault rifle, and sent a barrage of bullets their way.

Tuxedo started spinning his cane rapidly to deflect the bullets, but he could not account for the others.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask thought fast, and whistled for Artemis P.

"Kitty Magic!" he cried, and Artemis P turned into a huge magnet.

All the bullets were diverted into Artemis P.

"Heh heh heh," said Chibi Mask.

The assassin ran out of bullets on his assault rifle.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon shot her special attack, thinking this guy was like some monster of the week.

But right when it was about to hit, the assassin leapt out of the way with incredible speed.

Next, he pulled out a huge machete with an incredibly sharp edge.

He started swinging it with great strength.

Minako, Rei, and Kyuusuke had to take cover, while the others rapidly dodged the swings.

Tuxedo Mask leapt into the fray, and intercepted the blade with a golf putter.

"Let's dance!" he yelled.

They began exchanging blows, but unfortunately his putter was not as strong as the machete, and it was sliced to pieces.

Super Luna and Artemis threw themselves at the back of the assassin's head, since their powers were too weak to sense.

Artemis went for the back of the neck, while Luna climbed around and went for his throat.

They almost ended him, but he back-flipped with magnificent agility, and started running at godspeed.

They couldn't hold on and were launched off.

The assassin started moving instantaneously, and no one could keep up.

"This is bad," said Rei. "He's an expert at concealing his power level. As would be expected of the strongest assassin in the universe."

The assassin appeared behind Eternal Sailor Venus, and launched her with a kick.

She flew into the windmill but was generally unscathed.

She got to her feet, but that's when Artemis spotted the bomb the assassin had clipped to her wing in that one millisecond.

"Bomb!" he yelped.

"Huh?" asked Minako.

The bomb exploded and she was launched high into the air.

"YEEEE!" she yelled.

She fell into the lake.

"Wait a second," realized Golden Tuxedo Mask.

He looked at his flowing purple cape to notice a bomb clipped to him as well. It must have been placed when he charged with his putter.

"I'll save you!" cried Artemis.

He snatched the bomb in his mouth, and leapt into the river.

The bomb exploded, causing a geyser to shoot up with Artemis on top.

Artemis landed in a golf hole.

"Artemis!" yelled Luna.

She ran up and pulled him out of the hole right before he could suffocate.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain," promised Tuxedo Mask.

He threw a golden rose behind him, causing it to ricochet all around the golf course.

Then, he charged with his cane right before the rose neared the assassin from behind.

It was a flop, however, and the assassin was able to block Tuxedo and the rose at the same time with his perfect techniques.

Tuxedo face-planted into the ground. He looked to see his cape covered with bombs.

He thought fast, and de-transformed into Mamoru Chiba.

He ran as fast as he could as the bombs dropped to the ground.

However he didn't make it far enough due to being in his base form, and was launched by the explosions.

"We can't come within close proximity of him!" yelled Rei. "I've got this!"

"MARS ETERNAL FIRE SNIPER!" she shouted, firing a flame arrow at the speed of light.

The assassin caught the flame arrow in his hand with his inhuman speed.

Before Rei could blink, he was in front of her, and he kicked her into the air.

He had attached bombs during the kick, so she exploded in mid-air like a firework.

She fell down and landed in the lake next to Minako.

Sailor Moon was now the only fighter left, and she dodged rapidly as the assassin tried to stab her with a dagger.

"I can't let him touch me!" she said.

That's when he threw a grenade, and when she back-flipped out of the way, it rolled after her.

"A heat-seeking grenade?!" she asked in shock.

The grenade flew into the air after her, and Sailor Moon narrowly escaped the explosion.

She decided to come down with a kick into the assassin's chops, but he threw a smoke bomb.

"Where did he go?! I can't sense his power level!"

Usagi thought fast and de-transformed in order to not be sensed either.

There was a long pause where nothing occurred, but then the smoke cleared and she transformed again.

"Heh heh," she said.

The assassin grunted.

He reached in his pack for another weapon, but that's when Sailor Sun Red Form came flying out of the sky.

"SOLAR FLARE!" she yelled.

"MOON BEAM!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Their beams met up in mid-air, and the Solar Eclipse attack flew right for the assassin.

The assassin threw down some kind of advanced technology, and it formed a shield around him.

He reflected the attack right into Sailor Moon, taking her out of commission.

She face-planted into the concrete.

"Youch," said Momoko. "That's gotta hurt! Oh no, I'm next!"

Momoko tried to dodge, but the assassin was behind her.

He got her in a chokehold.

"Let her go!" shouted Tuxedo Chibi Mask, one of the few conscious survivors.

The assassin shook his head.

"We're still here!" said Luna and Artemis.

The assassin spun around to face them.

They realized it was Momoko he was holding, and pretended to trip and knock themselves out of commission.

"Stupid cats, I know that was a fake-out!" shouted Momoko. "But it doesn't matter since you're worthless anyway!"

The assassin tightened his grip and Momoko could no longer scream at the cats.

Kyuusuke knew it was all or nothing.

"Hey, big man," said Chibi Mask. "For the strongest assassin in the universe, I'm surprised you don't know about my special attack!"

The assassin furrowed his eyebrows.

"My attack is called, jumping the vaulting horse!" said Kyuusuke. "And it can defeat any opponent in a single blow, as long as the attack hits! If it misses however, the recoil damage is too much and I will die. But for the sake of Momoko Momohara, it's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Kyuusuke started jogging towards the assassin, but the assassin knew he had the upper-hand.

The assassin gestured to Momoko, who was still in his arms, but Kyuusuke kept jogging towards him.

The assassin knew Chibi Mask would not go through with the attack, because it would end his hostage as well.

The background changed to a bunch of flashy colors, signifying it was a very powerful attack.

A golden vaulting horse rose from the ground, right in front of the assassin.

Kyuusuke increased his speed from a jog to a sprint.

He was only inches away from the vaulting horse now, and was making no efforts to slow down.

The assassin started to panic.

Kyuusuke placed his hands on the vaulting horse, still in a sprint, and the assassin went full panic and leapt into the air, tossing Momoko aside.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask tossed himself over the vaulting horse and went shooting into the air at a velocity and height that was physically impossible.

"No!" cried the assassin, saying his first word in decades.

He realized that Kyuusuke was just too fast. He was a dead man.

He pulled out a pistol and tried to end himself before Kyuusuke could leap over him, but it was out of bullets.

Kyuusuke finished the leap, and the assassin perished.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask landed with a perfect pose.

Momoko climbed to her feet. "What… what was that?!"

"It's my finishing move," explained Kyuusuke.

"That was amazing!" cried Momoko. She ran into his arms, and Kyuusuke gushed.

Seconds later, Momoko became self-aware.

She panicked, and tossed him into the river.

"Get my ball while you're down there!" she called.

"You should be honest with your feelings," explained Artemis, sauntering over.

"Hey, you!" yelled Momoko. "You faked your own knock-out so that you didn't have to try to save me!"

"Now, now," said Luna. "We all know it wouldn't have worked anyway!"

Luna was tossed into the river.

Artemis tried to bolt for it, but was tossed into the river.

Kyuusuke climbed out of the water with the cats on his shoulders.

"Aww, man! The scorecard got ruined!"

"No!" cried the cats. "Now Momoko won't give up her powers!"

"Wait a minute, some of the card is still readable!" realized Kyuusuke. "Specifically, the cats' and Momoko's scores!"

The cats gasped. "Who won!?" they asked.

Kyuusuke did some math on his fingers, because he was just a boy.

"The cats," he said solemnly.

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!" laughed Artemis loudly. "Looks like you lose your powers after all!"

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Luna, even louder. "Fork over your transformation pen now! A deal's a deal!"

Momoko laughed. "No, haha."

She went home.

"That dirty liar!" shouted Artemis. "Someday karma will catch up to her!"

Everyone else regrouped.

"That lake was cold," said Minako sadly. "And bombs aren't a picnic."

"True that," said Rei. "I can't believe Kyuusuke has such a powerful move!"

"Heh heh," chuckled Kyuusuke. "Practice makes perfect!"


	97. Episode 97: Training Trouble

Kusakabe paced around her crystals.

"Another day, another lack of an idea for how to combine them," she said sadly. "Maybe I should just go try to kill Sailor Moon again."

"Speaking of which," said Wheesh. "That assassin flopped. He was defeated."

"I expected as much," sighed Kusakabe. "You can't send an assassin to do a killer's job."

"Uh, sure," said Wheesh. "Say, where's Jadeite?"

"He's taking the day off," said Kusakabe.

"What is he doing?" asked Wheesh.

"Why do you care?" barked Kusakabe, getting angry.

"I'm just curious about what that boy does in his free time," replied Wheesh. "Calm yourself."

"Why I oughtta!" yelled Kusakabe.

That's when the door flung open.

The strongest assassin in the universe walked in.

"Wheesh?" asked Kusakabe. "I thought you said he was defeated."

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "He must have lived somehow. You know what they say about assassins, they never tell the secrets of their tricks!"

"Isn't that magicians?" asked Kusakabe.

"No," said Wheesh.

Kusakabe turned back to the assassin. "Hey, failure! Why are you here!?"

The assassin handed her a bill.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Kusakabe. She read it. It was for half the price of the hit, for the trouble it caused him.

"Yeah, no," said Kusakabe. "You didn't get the job done."

The assassin shook his head, and gestured to the bill.

"Look," said Kusakabe. "I don't really have any money. I just spent a lot getting my ship repaired, and-"

The assassin pulled out a pistol and held it to Kusakabe's head.

The assassin grunted.

"Mmmm," said Kusakabe. "That's too bad. You had a lot of potential."

The assassin heard a threat in her tone, and fired a shot.

The bullet bounced off Kusakabe's head, and she grabbed the assassin by the neck.

"You wanna try that again?" she asked.

"No," said the assassin.

He took out a dagger and swung it at her arm.

"Youch!" she yelled. "He caught me off guard by speaking! That actually hurt, like, a lot! Wheesh, take care of that guy!"

Wheesh raised her staff.

The assassin took off running.

Wheesh fired a beam, and the beam chased him down and ended him.

"Ah, it hurts," complained Kusakabe. "Wheesh, get me a band-aid!"

"Wait," said Wheesh. "What's that ticking sound?"

Kusakabe looked at the back of her ankle, and there was a bomb strapped on.

"AHHH!" shrieked Kusakabe. "WHEESH! GET IT OFF!"

"Stop spinning!" yelled Wheesh. "I can't grab it!"

Kusakabe dropped to the floor and rolled around. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Wheesh finally held her down with her foot and grabbed the bomb, crushing it in her palm.

"Phew," said Kusakabe. "That was a close one. Last time I try to scam a hitman!"

* * *

Jadeite headed for Kusakabe's room when he heard the ruckus, but it died down so he went back to his quarters.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

It was Galaxia.

"Not you again," sighed Jadeite. "Look, you're not getting the sword back."

"No, it's not about that," said Galaxia. "I've thought about it a lot, and I want to become stronger."

"That's nice," said Jadeite. "Goodbye."

He closed the door.

"Wait," said Galaxia. "I need you to train me."

"No," said Jadeite. "Ask Wheesh."

"I tried to," said Galaxia. "But Wheesh doesn't acknowledge my existence as a person."

"That's too bad," said Jadeite.

"Please!" insisted Galaxia. "I'll do anything!"

"Will you do my laundry?" asked Jed.

"Uh… sure," said Galaxia.

"Alright, you're in," decided Jadeite. "Meet tomorrow at sunrise for training."

"But we're in space," thought Galaxia.

But she didn't tread on it, and just waited at the location all day.

Suddenly Jadeite emerged.

"Alright," he said. "Before I train you, you have to prove that you're strong enough to be worth training!"

"That's ridiculous," said Galaxia. "I ruled the entire galaxy!"

"Only one?" asked Jed. He shook his head. "That won't cut it."

"Fine," said Galaxia. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to test your skills," Jadeite explained. "I will create your sparring partner. Since it is simply my creation, it will only have a fraction of my power. You should be able to take it out."

Jadeite put his arms in some kind of J-like position, and light shot out around him.

Galaxia covered her eyes.

When the light dimmed, a figure that looked like a guard stood before her.

Galaxia remembered the time she was taken out by the strongest guards in the universe, only a few days ago, and was blood-lusted.

She went to 100% power, and threw herself at the beast.

It was surprisingly an effective attack, and the guard was splattered into a pile of mud.

"Impressive," commented Jadeite. "But next time try to actually kill it."

"I did kill it," said Galaxia. "Look!"

But suddenly the mud started to come back together, and it took the form of a guard again.

"Why is it a guard?" asked Galaxia.

"Old time's sake," shrugged Jadeite. "All the way back in episode 13, of season 1! When I created fake guards for the airport instead of just hypnotizing regular guards!"

"I'll never understand season 1," admitted Galaxia.

The guard socked her in the chops, and she fell to the ground.

She got back up. "Can I use my sword for this fight?"

"No," said Jadeite. "You can't rely on weapons."

Galaxia grunted, and shot a dark wave out of her palms.

But the guard put up its arms and tanked it.

Then, it got her in a chokehold.

"Let go!" cried Galaxia.

She threw many elbows but they were futile.

It choked her until she ran out of breath and passed out.

Three hours later, she woke up.

She got to her feet.

The guard threw a punch, and she blocked it with an arm.

She retaliated with a left hook, taking off its head.

But the headless figure leapt up and kicked her in the stomach, and threw an elbow to her neck.

She fell to the ground panting.

The guard's head grew back, and it ran up and dropkicked her.

She went flying into space, and didn't stop until she flew into a sun.

She was no more.

Jadeite shook his head. "She has a long way to go," he said. "Before she is worthy of becoming my pupil."


	98. Episode 98: Kyuusuke's Conundrum

"You have been training your whole life for this," stated Grandpa.

Kyuusuke nodded. "I'm ready," he said solemnly.

"Good," said Grandpa. "Then meet me at the recreational center at 5pm. If you're late, the entire plan will be a bust."

"Right," said Kyuusuke.

* * *

Kyuusuke found a bag laying at the side entrance to the rec center.

He opened it up to find a strange device, a swimsuit, and a note.

"Strap this device to your head," it read. "It's a weapon in case the Sailor of Destruction appears. And then change into the swimsuit, and meet me in the pool."

Kyuusuke nodded. "I'm ready for anything!"

He headed down the hall and spotted the locker room with the boy sign on it.

He walked inside to put on the swimsuit.

When he reached the lockers, he saw many ladies changing.

"This is odd," he thought, his face turning red. "Why are they in the boys' locker room?"

He continued on, too uncomfortable to change in front of the ladies.

But they didn't seem to mind that he was there.

"Hey, little one!" said a nude lady. "Where's your mommy?"

"Huh?!" cried Kyuusuke, panicking. He tried to avert his eyes but it didn't work. "I gotta go!" he said.

He hurried past her, but everywhere he went was naked ladies.

"This is nightmare!" he said.

He ran into the showers to change.

But to his horror, they were not closed room showers, but rather a single room with many shower heads on the walls.

"Can't a kid get some privacy here?!" he complained.

He looked to see many familiar faces, naked and showering.

"AHHH!" shrieked Kyuusuke. "Why are they here?!"

Rei turned around. "AH! Kyuusuke?! Why are you in the girls' locker room!?"

"What?! This is the boys' locker room!" replied Kyuusuke.

The rest of the group of Sailors shrieked.

"Kyuusuke, you pervert!" shouted a familiar voice. That's when Kyuusuke spotted Momoko, and his eyes flew out of his face like a cartoon.

She was covering herself, and the only thing she had on was her little cap.

"Kyuusuke," said Minako slowly. "I know you're curious, being a young boy, but you can't be in here!"

"I… uh… I uh?!" Kyuusuke started sputtering. "But I thought this was…"

"Psst," said Grandpa through the device. "Turn a little to the right. I don't wanna see my granddaughter nude! I can see that any time, heh heh!"

"Grandpa!" whispered Kyuusuke. "What's going on?!"

Kyuusuke's face was beet red, and he was sweating.

"Did you say Grandpa?!" yelled Rei.

"Hey, is that a camera?!" shouted Momoko.

"What?! Huh?!" cried Kyuusuke.

"Retreat!" yelled Grandpa into the device. "Get outta there, you can't lose the footage!"

"What footage?" demanded Kyuusuke.

The Senshi started approaching him.

Kyuusuke bolted for it, and ran out and closed the door behind him.

He was panting.

"That was the most traumatic moment of my life!" he gasped.

"I'm sorry," said Grandpa appearing suddenly, with a laptop in his hand. "I did not know those girls would be here today. They ruined our plan."

"What plan?!" demanded Kyuusuke. "What did you set me up for!?

Grandpa pulled out the girls' locker room sign and put it back where it belonged.

"Wait," said Kyuusuke. "Was I just in the girls' locker room?!"

Grandpa nodded. "Alright, I'll admit it. I sent you in there because no one would care if a young boy was in the girls' locker room. They would just think he was someone's kid. And I knew you wouldn't agree to go in on your own."

"Of course not!" shouted Kyuusuke, who was furious. "Now Momoko thinks I'm just some pervert!"

"How unfortunate," said Grandpa with no remorse.

"I'm destroying this," said Kyuusuke, reaching for the device which he now realized was just a camera.

He went to throw it on the ground, but halfway through the toss it was in Grandpa's hand even though he was several feet away.

Grandpa shook his head. "I'll save this for later. I must re-watch it many times. Good work, young one. You get an A for today."

Grandpa left.

"Can we at least go swimming?" asked Kyuusuke.

* * *

The cats showed up at the temple to train, but Grandpa wasn't there to greet them.

They heard Grandpa's laughter coming from upstairs in the temple, so they walked up to his room.

"Grandpa?" they asked, slowly opening the door.

"AHH, LUNA!" cried Artemis. "Cover your eyes!"

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Grandpa, watching the footage again. "I especially like the little purple one. The younger the better, as I always say!"

"Turn that off!" shouted Luna with a paw over her eyes.

"Alright, hold on," said Grandpa. "Sorry about that. I've been replaying this thing non-stop for three days. I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay," sighed Artemis.

"But you can't blame me," said Grandpa. "This tape is ten times better than the magazines!"

Artemis tilted his head. "Grandpa, have you ever been to the mature side of the internet, if you catch my drift?"

"What do you mean?" said Grandpa. "I thought the internet was for nerds."

Artemis shook his head. "I'm about to show you a whole new world. All you have to do is turn off this child filter someone put on your web browser."

"Oh, that was Rei," explained Grandpa. "I don't really use the computer much, only to check the news."

"Hmm," said Artemis. He turned off the filter.

Luna gasped when he reloaded the webpage.

"Artemis, how do you know about this?!" demanded Luna.

"Hey," said Artemis. "I'm just a teenage boy."

"You're a cat!" said Luna.

Grandpa's nose started shooting out blood like a faucet.

"Cats, I'm going to need some alone time. You get an A+ for the year, goodbye!"

He pushed the cats out the door and locked it.

* * *

A week passed, and the cats showed up for training.

They entered the temple and knocked on Grandpa's door.

"Surely he's done by now," said Luna.

"Just another minute, cats!" called Grandpa.

That's when Rei walked over.

"He's been saying that for days. He hasn't eaten or slept since the last time you were here. I wonder what happened?" said Rei.

"Heh heh," chuckled Artemis nervously. "We may or may not have been the cause of this."

"Hmm," said Rei. "By the way, if you run into that perv Kyuusuke, tell him he's dead to me!"

Rei went to leave.

"Wait," said Artemis. "I was uh… using Grandpa's computer the other day, and I saw there was some child filter on there."

"Yes," said Rei. "It's for his own good. If it was ever removed, Grandpa would find the mature side of the internet and never show his face again."

"I see," said Artemis. "Then Luna, you know what we must do."

Artemis and Luna took their Super forms, and clawed down the door.

"AHH!" cried Grandpa. "Get out!"

He quickly switched his browser to the Google Chrome homepage.

"What's up guys?" he said. "I told you I'll come out in a minute!"

Artemis threw himself into Grandpa's hard drive, and it was no more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Grandpa. "What have you done?!"

"It's for your own good," said Luna.

Grandpa was about to charge the cats, but then he fell asleep.

"Hrm," said Rei who had seen it all go down. "Good thing they don't let him in the library anymore."


	99. Episode 99: Giving Up

Kusakabe exited her private quarters.

"Kusakabe?" asked Wheesh. "You don't look so good. I haven't seen you in three days!"

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "My hair looks hideous now."

"I think it looks very cute," commented Jadeite.

Kusakabe froze. In her thousands of years of existence, she had never been complimented by a guy.

She panicked and did the only thing she knew how to do, and threw a punch, tossing Jadeite across the room.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded. "I just gave you a compliment!"

"GET OUT!" shrieked Kusakabe. Her face was flushed.

"Uh, sure," said Jadeite. "Wow, she must have woke up on the wrong side of the ship," he mumbled.

"Smooth," said Wheesh after he left.

"Can it, you orange freak!" yelled Kusakabe.

"I've been hearing that one a lot lately," said Wheesh. "Personally, I wish someone would try to insult my rainbow eyes every now and then."

"Can it, you rainbow-eyed freak!" shouted Kusakabe.

"Thank you," said Wheesh. "So why do you look like a mess?"

"Because," barked Kusakabe. "I've spent days non-stop researching the Super Silver Crystal."

"Did you figure out how to combine the Super Rainbows?" asked Wheesh.

Kusakabe stared at her.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm guessing not," said Wheesh.

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "I absolutely have zero clue. I give up."

"Oooh," said Wheesh. "So what now?"

"Well," said Kusakabe. "Surely you remember not so long ago, when you were the one who proposed the Silver Crystal plan to me to begin with!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "I was there."

Kusakabe frowned. "Well, you promised me that if the Crystal didn't work out, which right now it hasn't, that we would go with my letter plan and you wouldn't say a word!"

"What letter plan?" asked Wheesh.

"The one where we send all the past villains whose names begin with A-M, and then send all the ones from N-Z!"

"Wasn't that Jadeite's plan?" recalled Wheesh.

"Can it, nudeboy!" shrieked Kusakabe.

"You're a little snappy today," said Wheesh. "Why don't we take a nap?"

"NO!" yelled Kusakabe. "I'm not tired! You just don't want to bring back all the past villains again!"

"That's true," said Wheesh. "They were very noisy."

"Then?! What?! Do?! You?! Want?! Me!? TO DO?!" wailed Kusakabe.

"Hmm," said Wheesh, deep in thought. "What if…"

"Yeah, yeah?!" asked Kusakabe.

"We…"

"Yeah, yeah?!" asked Kusakabe.

"Give up on killing Sailor Moon all together and open up a coffee shop in the center of the universe where the well used to be!" exclaimed Wheesh.

Kusakabe was speechless.

"You see," continued Wheesh. "It would be the perfect tourist destination! The Well Memorial Coffee Shop, we'll call it! And people who don't know the well was destroyed will be there for sure!"

Kusakabe still didn't say anything.

"We can get some of the more favorable circus members to work there," proceeded Wheesh. "Someone like Sailor Aluminum Siren, she's cool."

"WHEESH!" shouted Kusakabe as loud as she could.

"You're right," sighed Wheesh. "That would never work. We don't know how to make coffee."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kusakabe. "I WILL NEVER! GIVE UP ON DEFEATING SAILOR MOON! IT'S MY DESTINYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Why?" inquired Wheesh.

Kusakabe sputtered incoherently. "I am the Sailor of Destruction! Not the Sailor of Coffee Shops!"

"I wonder if one of those exists?" considered Wheesh. "There were some goofy Sailors in Season 5, like that chef! Say, how was there a boy Sailor?"

"FILLER!" barked Kusakabe. "I am so sick of you, Wheesh!"

"Okay," said Wheesh.

"GET OUT!" shrieked Kusakabe.

Wheesh left.

Kusakabe sat there alone.

"Mmm," she said. "Peace and quiet."

She stared at the wall, and then at the window. Outside was a solar system.

"WHEESH!" called Kusakabe. "Come back!"

"D'aww," said Wheesh, flattered. "Ready for nap time?"

"NO!" yelled Kusakabe. "I'm ready when I say I am!"

"When's that?" asked Wheesh.

Kusakabe waited until Wheesh learned her lesson.

"Hey Wheesh, let's go take a nap," said Kusakabe.

They went to bed and Jadeite climbed under their bed.

"Can I have a pillow?" he asked.

"No," barked Kusakabe, still being awkward towards him.

The three of them fell asleep.

Little did they know, a spaceship was on a direct path towards them, heading at the speed of light.


	100. Episode 100: Apollo, the Sun Cat

The sun shined brightly on the temple.

"Mmm, it's a good day," said Rei.

"Yes," agreed Momoko. "Sunlight is the best."

"Why are you always here?" asked Rei.

"I don't have a home," sighed Momoko.

Rei nodded. On rare occasions, she felt bad for the kid.

"Don't pity her," whispered Luna. "She's a beast."

Artemis nodded. "Luna's right."

"Shut it, you noisy cats," said Momoko. "And get me some lemonade!"

"What do we look like, servants?" demanded Artemis.

"Ye," said Momoko.

That's when they heard a light tap on the door.

They almost thought it was the wind brushing some leaves, but then they heard it again.

"I'll get it," volunteered Minako.

She swung open the door, but there was no one there.

"Grandpa!" complained Minako. "Stop ding-dong ditching your own temple!"

"Hey, down here, pretty lady!" called a deep, booming voice.

Minako looked down, and then she gasped.

Before her stood a cat. But it was not just any cat.

Its fur was distinguishably orange, a color not possible in nature. On the cat's head was an emblem of a sun, similar to Luna and Artemis's emblems of the moon.

"Poor cat," said Minako. "Some mean kid must have dyed you orange as some kind of prank!"

Momoko heard the words "Cat," and "Orange," and sprung to her feet.

She dashed over to the door.

"Apollo!" she shouted. "Where have you been?!"

"Sailor Sun!" said Apollo giddily, marking Momoko's leg. "I got you the softest little cap in the universe, like you requested!"

"I requested what?" said Momoko. "That was so long ago. I thought you got lost."

"No," said Apollo. "I have been searching and searching, but I finally found it! Here you go, princess!"

He handed Momoko the cap.

She looked it over. "Apollo," she said. "What is this?"

"It's a little cap!" explained Apollo. "Made of the softest fabric in the universe, and exactly to your signature design!"

"But what color is it?" continued Momoko.

"Well, cats can't see color…" began Apollo.

"Don't give me that!" said Momoko. "You're a magical cat, I know you can see color!"

"Well then," said Apollo. "It appears that it's green."

"Green!" yelled Momoko. "My cap has always been white!"

"No!" scoffed Apollo. "Last time I saw you, you had a yellow cap, and brown hair!"

Momoko sighed and shook her head. She threw out the cap.

"Well," she said with a light blush. "I'm glad you're back."

Luna and Artemis pranced over to see what all the hub-bub was.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Artemis.

That's when they spotted the sun cat.

"MEEEROWWWWWWWW!" shrieked Artemis, puffing up and jumping back ten feet. "OTHER CAT!" he warned Luna.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried Luna. She too puffed up and jumped back ten feet.

"Have no fear," said Apollo, with his deep booming voice, which put Artemis's raspy tenor to shame. "I am Apollo, from the Sun Kingdom. I am Momoko's feline guardian, and I have been so for as long as is important."

Artemis and Luna took their battle stances, but Apollo strolled right past them and into the living room of the temple.

"Salutations, my children," he said in his beautiful manly voice.

"A sun cat?!" gasped Rei. "How did you get past Grandpa?"

"I had to kill him," said Apollo, shaking his head sadly.

"Wait," said Momoko. "Did you check his pulse?"

"Yes," said Apollo. "There was none."

"How long did you wait?" asked Momoko.

Suddenly Grandpa ran in and threw a leaping kick at Apollo.

Apollo side-stepped and whipped his tail, tossing Grandpa to the ground.

"He's strong!" cried Artemis.

"He's handsome!" cried Luna.

Artemis turned to Luna and growled.

"Oh boy!" cheered Kyuusuke. "I'm not the newbie anymore!"

"Yes you are," said Apollo. "I am not a fighter. Although I have exponential skill, I can't keep up with great warriors like Sailor Sun. Our powers are worlds apart!"

"Ours too!" said Luna. "Maybe you're around our level!"

"No," said Apollo shaking his head. "Sun kits are automatically stronger than moon kits."

"Says who?!" demanded Artemis.

"What about us?" said Minako. "How do you fair against us Eternal Sailors, who are worlds apart from the main fighters as well?"

"I'm significantly weaker," Apollo explained. "I am not a fighter," he repeated. "I am a mentor."

"Will you be my sensei?" asked Artemis.

"Hey!" yelled Grandpa, coming to. "I'm your sensei!"

Artemis hung his head. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but things change. Apollo is a cat like us. He can teach us all the kitty techniques. And he is much stronger."

Grandpa felt betrayed, and left.

"Where will he go?" asked Luna sadly.

"Probably to the public baths that are common in Japan," sighed Rei. "Even though he's been banned from every single one, he has his ways."

"He'll be okay," said Artemis, feeling better already.

"Hey," said Apollo. "I never agreed to train you."

"Uh oh," said Artemis. "But we turned down Grandpa!"

"I'll have to think it over," said Apollo. "I'll get back to you by sunrise tomorrow. Until then, I need to sunbathe. Let's go, Momoko!"

Momoko and Apollo headed out.

"I'm glad she finally found a friend," said Rei.

"I'm here too," said Usagi, who had not gotten a line all story.


	101. Episode 101: Jogging

Mamoru Chiba decided he would take a more scenic jog today, and jogged over to the park.

That's where he spotted Momoko, sunbathing in the grass.

He jogged over.

"Hey Momoko!"

Momoko ignored him.

"Momoko," said Tuxedo.

"Back off," said Apollo. "She's busy!"

"Woah!" said Tuxedo. "Artemis, why are you orange? And how did your voice get so mature and dreamy?"

"Stupid," said Momoko. "He's not Artemis. This is my cat, Apollo! From the Sun Kingdom!"

"I put that much together once you said he was your cat," said Mamoru. "But you never told me you had a cat!"

"Oh," said Momoko. "Well I have a cat. I've had him for as long as I can remember. He's my best friend."

"Awww," said Apollo. "It's good to be back."

"You guys are a cute pair," teased Mamoru.

"Buzz off, loser!" yelled Momoko. "Stop blocking my sun! If you don't leave this instant, I will call the police and say you tried to make a move on me! You'll be in prison for life!"

"I don't think so," said Mamoru. "Maybe a year though. In that case, so long!"

Mamoru jogged away.


	102. Episode 102: The Bath

"So," began Usagi. "Why are we taking that perverted old man to a public bath? He's definitely going to try to take a sneak peak!"

"I know," sighed Rei. "But since his first pupil Chad passed, and then his other pupil Mamoru got too strong, followed by his most recent pupils, the cats, moving on to a stronger trainer, Grandpa has been very upset. On top of that, his computer was destroyed, so he's been very on edge."

"Hehehehe," laughed Grandpa.

"What's up?" asked Kyuusuke, who was around his height.

"This is going to be a good day," said Grandpa.

"Don't even dream of trying anything," said Rei. "I'm warning you. I'll detect a disturbance the moment it happens!"

"Don't worry," said Grandpa. "What do you take me for? Seeing naked guys is enough!"

But Rei wasn't buying it.

They arrived at the public bath.

"Go on, ladies!" urged Grandpa, starting to catch a giddy.

Rei eyed him. "I'm keeping my eyes on you!"

"And I'll be keeping my eyes on everyone!" snickered Grandpa. But he only said that in his head.

The girls and boys went their separate ways.

On the boy side was Mamoru Chiba, Grandpa of course, Kyuusuke, Artemis, Apollo, and that was it.

On the girl side was Usagi, Rei, Minako, Momoko, and Luna.

"Hey," said the owner of the public bath. "No pets allowed!"

"Quiet," said Artemis.

The owner was spooked that a cat talked to him, so he let it slide.

"Ahhhhh," said Artemis. "This water feels great in my fur."

Apollo only had his paws dipped in. "Feelsgoodman," he said.

Mamoru got nude.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," said Grandpa.

Mamoru cringed. "Keep your eyes to yourself, old man."

"Okay!" lied Grandpa.

"You're making me feel uncomfortable," continued Mamoru.

Kyuusuke felt uncomfortable as well, so he came in his swim trunks.

"Alright gang," said Grandpa, getting down to business immediately. "What's the plan to peak over to the girls' side?"

"Grandpa!" yelled Mamoru. "That's wrong! I won't allow you to peak on young girls!"

"Isn't Usagi like 17 now?" said Grandpa.

"Yes," said Mamoru. "But she's my waifu! And then there's innocent little Momoko over there. Do you want to be branded a lolicon?"

Grandpa pulled out his ID. "Already am!"

"This just says that you're a registered sex offender!" said Mamoru.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Grandpa.

"I won't condone this," stated Mamoru.

* * *

Meanwhile on the girls' side…

"Say," said Minako. "Why didn't we take Diana?"

"She's too little," explained Luna. "She might get toasted alive in the water since she is just a newborn. Also the currents would be too strong, and I wouldn't be surprised if she slipped down a drain."

"You're a good mom," said Usagi.

"Woah!" exclaimed Minako.

"What?" said Momoko.

All the girls turned to Momoko and looked at her with huge eyes.

"Momoko!" said Minako. "Your breasts are HUGE! And you're just a little girl!"

Momoko covered herself with her arms. "Why are you guys looking there?"

Grandpa's ears perked up at their conversation.

He put his head to the wall.

"Just look at those things!" joined in Rei. "Aren't you like 6?!"

"No! I'm much older!" said Momoko.

"You have the body of a full-grown woman," said Luna.

"Kyuusuke, give me the cup I told you to bring!" shouted Grandpa.

Kyuusuke passed it to him, and Grandpa put it against the wall and listened in.

"Momoko has a bigger bust size than Usagi!" noted Rei.

"Hey!" said Usagi. "That's not true! Mine are bigger than yours, Rei!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!" said Rei. "Stop that!"

"No, I'm comparing size!" said Minako.

"Hey, let go!" yelled Usagi.

Grandpa's nose started to bleed at an unhealthy pace.

"Stop that!" cried Mamoru. "You're contaminating the water!"

"How can you sit still?" said Grandpa. "There are naked women on the other side of the wall!"

"So?" said Mamoru.

Grandpa shook his head. "You call yourself a man."

"I'm a man," boomed Apollo.

"Damn right," said Kyuusuke.

"This is ridiculous!" squawked Artemis. "I wish those girls would keep it down."

"Woah!" cried one of the girls, slipping.

"Get your face out of there!" cried Usagi.

"I'm trying!" yelped Momoko. "But we're covered in soap!"

"Here, I'll help!" said Minako. "WHOOPS! Ahhhh! I fell into Momoko's huge bust!"

"AHHHHH!" cried Momoko.

"Stop that!" yelled Luna. "Rei, do something!"

"Cut it out you guys!" said Rei.

"No," said Minako. "I'm starting to turn lesbian. Let's take this to another level!"

"Woah!" gasped Usagi suddenly.

Grandpa's eyes rolled up into his head.

He fell backwards into the water and started to sink.

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "Isn't that over the top?"

Then Grandpa started to convulse.

"Oh no!" cried Artemis. "I think he's having a heart attack! It was too much for him!"

Mamoru fished him out of the water, and gave him CPR.

"It's not working!" cried Kyuusuke. "I think you're going to have to give him mouth-to-mouth!"

"Yeah right," scoffed Mamoru.

"Oh yes you will!" exclaimed Grandpa, coming to.

He pulled Mamoru's face towards him, and Mamoru had to give him a backhand.

"Mamoru," said Grandpa. "Put me on your shoulders."

"No," said Mamoru. "You just had a heart attack. There's no way you could take it!"

"Just do it!" demanded Grandpa.

"Put on some clothes and I'll think about it," stated Mamoru.

Grandpa grabbed a towel.

"That's not good enough," said Mamoru, shaking his head.

"Kitty magic!" yelled Kyuusuke to help out.

Artemis P turned into some swim trunks, and Grandpa put them on.

The real Artemis shivered. "Poor Artemis P," he said.

"Now let's get to it!" said Grandpa. "Or else I'll take my own life!"

"Sorry, but I won't do it," said Mamoru. "There's no way I can condone that! It's morally wrong!"

Grandpa sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this!"

Grandpa took his own life.

"NO!" yelled Artemis.

Mamoru shrugged. "He's just faking it."

But 20 minutes passed and Grandpa's heartbeat was still stopped.

Mamoru started to panic.

"Alright, alright!" he said.

Granpda restarted his heartbeat and sprung to life.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" said the old man.

He hopped on Mamoru's shoulders.

"This isn't enough," said Grandpa. "I still can't see over. Kyuusuke, get on Mamoru's back and lift me some more!"

"No way!" said Kyuusuke. "You're bigger than me!"

"Barely," said Grandpa. "Come on, that's an order."

Kyuusuke turned into Tuxedo Chibi Mask, but you couldn't tell because he was still in his trunks.

In this form, he had the strength to boost Grandpa.

"Yes, YES!" yelled Grandpa. "I'm almost up there!"

Finally Grandpa reached the top of the divider.

"Here we go…!" he chanted, getting ready to peak.

Right when he looked over into the girls' side, he found himself face to face with Rei.

"I knew it!" yelled Rei. "You were trying to look over!"

"What?! No- I- I just…"

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"Move Rei, you're blocking the view!" shouted Grandpa.

Rei clocked him good, and he went tumbling back.

He took Kyuusuke with him, and they made a big splash, drenching Artemis and Apollo.

Apollo shrieked and skittered away, and Artemis followed suit.

As they ran off into the distance, Artemis turned to Apollo.

"You're not too bad after all," said Artemis. "We're more alike than I thought!"

"Heh," said Apollo. "You're not half bad yourself."

"We're really gonna get a talking to from Luna, even though we didn't do anything," noted Artemis.

"Who's Luna?" asked Apollo.


	103. Episode 103: A Surprise Visit

Kusakabe glared at her portrait of Sailor Moon.

"How will I take you down?" she sneered.

Wheesh stood behind Kusakabe with tea.

"Wheesh," began Kusakabe. "Why haven't we just blown up the Earth yet?"

"I don't think that would kill her," said Wheesh.

"What if she's in her base form?" asked Kusakabe.

"I think the Silver Crystal would automatically protect the Earth," considered Wheesh.

"Let's test it out!" decided Kusakabe.

"I don't know about that," said Wheesh. "We'd be provoking them without much of a strategy in case things go bad."

"I send enemies every other day to attack them!" exclaimed Kusakabe. "How is that not provoking them?! The other day I hired an assassin!"

"Oh yeah," recalled Wheesh. "But if it's a direct attack from you, they might want to fight you."

Kusakabe sighed. "I've been having stomach cramps, I don't want to fight right now. At least not without a huge advantage."

"Speaking of huge advantages, how's combining that crystal coming along?" asked Wheesh.

Kusakabe glared at her. "Not today," she warned. "I don't want to hear that."

Wheesh placed the tea down.

"What is this?" asked Kusakabe.

"Tea," said Wheesh. "I think you've drunk it before."

Kusakabe looked into the teacup. "Hmmm."

Jadeite came into Kusakabe's private quarters.

"There's a knock on the door," he said.

"Then go answer it!" yelled Kusakabe.

"Alright, fine," said Jed. "But last time we opened the door we got raided by the strongest guards in the universe!"

"Ugh," repeated Kusakabe. "I'm not in the mood to fight, my back has been killing me."

"You just said it was because of stomach cramps," recalled Wheesh. "Want me to heal you with my staff?"

"No!" shouted Kusakabe. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "You're not just making up excuses to not fight, are you?"

"I'm the Sailor of Destruction!" yelled Kusakabe. "I don't need to make excuses! I'm simply not in the mood to fight, okay?!"

Jadeite walked back in the room.

"Well this is odd," he said. "This lady is here, and she is saying she's your sister."

Kusakabe lunged to her feet. "I'll kill her!" yelled Kusakabe. "Jadeite, did you let her in?!"

"Yes," said Jadeite.

"NO!" shouted Kusakabe.

She ran out into the main room of the ship, and standing there was none other than her older sister Misuzu.

"NO!" repeated Kusakabe. "Why are you here?!"

"Come now," said Misuzu. "That's no way to treat your own sister!"

Kusakabe snatched Wheesh's staff and pointed it at her sister. "Let's rumble!" she shouted. "Hey Wheesh, how do I turn this thing on?"

"Hello, Misuzu," said Wheesh. "It's been a while."

Misuzu smiled coldly. "It has."

"Hey Kusakabe," said Jadeite, confused. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Unfortunately," said Kusakabe. "She is my sister."

"Woah," said Jadeite. "She's a real looker!"

"HEY!" said Wheesh.

"Yeah?" asked Jadeite densely.

Wheesh left it at that.

"Hmm," thought Jadeite, taking in Misuzu's appearance. She had long wavy hair that was kind of similar to Kusakabe's, but longer. While Kusakabe's was black, Misuzu's hair was red fading to black towards the tips. They had similar purple dresses, which might have signified something. In addition, they had nearly matching necklaces. Kusakabe's sister also had black star earrings which might have signified something, and a tiara that was significantly smaller than Kusakabe's SoD crown.

Galaxia and Nehelenia strolled into the room.

"Who's this overly dressed clown?" asked Nehelenia.

"Yeah," snickered Galaxia. "She looks like a goof!"

Misuzu threw a singular punch, somehow ending two people.

"HEY!" yelled Kusakabe. "You can't kill my lackeys! Only I can kill my lackeys!"

Misuzu shrugged. "They asked for it."

"This is why I hate you, Misuzu!" shouted Kusakabe. "You're always messing with my stuff!"

"Wrong," said Misuzu. "We used to share everything as kids."

"That was eons ago!" screamed Kusakabe.

"Yes," said Misuzu. "That was before you got that… uh, silly title. What was it? Sailor of Demolition?"

"You didn't think it was so silly back then, when you cried for 200 years after I got the title instead of you!" sneered Kusakabe.

Misuzu lost composure. "Dad always loved me best!"

"Yes, that's why I killed him!" yelled Kusakabe.

"You did that?!" cried Misuzu.

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "I told you he got trapped in a black hole, but I was the one who threw him in there!"

Kusakabe took her battle stance, and Misuzu took the exact same one.

"Now, now," said Wheesh. "We just got this ship repaired. Misuzu, why are you here?"

Misuzu got back into a neutral stance, and smiled. "I'm just here for a friendly visit! It's been so long, I just thought immature Kusakabe would be able to let bygones be bygones."

"Hey, do you want to fight or not?!" screamed Kusakabe.

"Calm down," said Wheesh to Kusakabe. "She seems to be here on peaceful matters!"

"Yes," said Misuzu. "Even Wheesh agrees that you should be more mature."

Kusakabe gritted her teeth so loud that the ship started to shake.

"Woah," said Jadeite. "Why are you being so mean to your sister? She seems pretty nice."

"Thank you, young man," said Misuzu. "Who are you exactly? Are you Kusakabe's boyfriend?"

"Heh heh," said Jed. "I wish."

Kusakabe threw a punch at Misuzu, but Misuzu caught it.

"Your right hook has always been predictable," laughed Misuzu. "Come on now, little sis!"

"I'll show you predictable!" yelled Kusakabe.

She took a chomp on Misuzu's arm, and Misuzu threw a backhand.

Kusakabe retaliated with her own backhand.

Jed and Wheesh pried them apart, each receiving a backhand in the process.

"I suggest you leave," said Kusakabe finally.

"Alright, alright," sighed Misuzu. "But I came all the way from the other side of the universe to check up on you. Can't I at least stay for brunch?"

"Oooh!" cheered Jadeite. "Brunch! Come on, Kusakabe, let her stay!"

Kusakabe looked over skeptically. "I hate you, but I suppose I'll have mercy on you this time. But only because we're related by blood."

Misuzu smiled again.

"Her smile is creeping me out," said Jadeite to Wheesh.

"Don't worry," said Wheesh. "Kusakabe will keep an eye on her."

"Alright then," said Jed. "I'll go prepare the tea."

"Why don't you go too, Kusakabe?" suggested Wheesh.

Kusakabe was about to object, but Wheesh gave her a look.

"Alright, alright," said Kusakabe. "But I'm keeping my eye on you, Misuzu!"

She pointed her fingers to her eyes, and then to Misuzu's eyes.

Misuzu stared at her blankly.

Kusakabe headed off to the kitchen.


	104. Episode 104: Reunion

Kusakabe stood behind Jadeite. "How do I make tea?" she demanded.

"Don't worry," said Jadeite. "A wise old man once taught me how during my days in the Dark Kingdom. Back then I tried to steal buses full of children."

Kusakabe stared at him.

"Those were the days," said Jadeite.

* * *

Misuzu knelt down at the table as per Japanese tradition.

Wheesh sat down as well.

"So," said Wheesh. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you why," said Misuzu. "I wanted to check up on sis! It's been thousands of years since I've seen her! And you, of course!"

"Ah, yes," said Wheesh. "It's just… last time we met, it wasn't on good terms. You're really not still mad at me about what happened?"

"Oh, please!" scoffed Misuzu. "What do you take me for?! I live in the present! That was then, and now is now!"

"Didn't you cry for 200 years?" recalled Wheesh. "I would think you'd still hate me for that."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Misuzu loudly. "You were only doing your job!"

"That's true," said Wheesh.

Misuzu leaned over the table, looking like she was stretching, but then she extended an arm towards Wheesh's staff.

Wheesh moved it back and glared at Misuzu.

"Haha!" laughed Misuzu. "Kidding! Haha!"

Wheesh narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"So," said Jadeite. "What's your beef with your sister? Tell me for real!"

"Hmm," said Kusakabe pulling out a teabag.

"She seems like a nice person," continued Jed.

Kusakabe shook her head. "She's very good at deceiving, but she's truly evil."

"Aren't you truly evil?" asked Jed.

"Not that kind of evil," explained Kusakabe. "She's bad to the bone, trust me!"

"Wait, there's different kinds of evil?" asked Jadeite.

"Can it," said Kusakabe. "Just, whatever you do, don't trust her. I doubt she's here just for a visit."

"Okay then," said Jadeite. "I'll keep my eyes peeled!"

Kusakabe and Jed served the tea, and the two sat at the opposite side of the table.

"See?" said Misuzu. "Isn't this nice? Being together as a family! You, me, Wheesh, and this guy!"

"I'm Jadeite," said Jadeite.

"So what have you been doing lately?" asked Wheesh.

"Me?" said Misuzu. "I've just been here and there."

They all waited but she left it at that.

Jadeite started to feel awkward. He had nothing to say to Kusakabe's sister, and there was a very tense atmosphere. Everyone sat there quietly, twiddling their thumbs.

"Umm, I finished my tea," said Jadeite.

"No you didn't," said Wheesh.

"Tell it to the New York Times," remarked Jed.

"Huh?" said Wheesh.

"I gotta go," said Jadeite. He took off running.

"Odd guy," said Misuzu. "But he's handsome."

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "We didn't have many other choices."

"He is handsome," agreed Wheesh.

Once again, silence took over.

Wheesh sipped her tea, un-phased.

Kusakabe kept her eyes on Misuzu, and Misuzu pretended not to notice.

* * *

Jadeite headed down the hall.

"I really dodged a bullet with that family reunion!" he thought to himself. "I gotta go rinse off my face!"

* * *

"So on the way here, I figured I'd stop by the Universal Wishing Well," said Misuzu. "But it was gone! Can you believe it?!"

"No," said Kusakabe.

"Yeah, it was!" continued Misuzu. "Only a complete fool would let someone make a wish to blow that thing up!"

Kusakabe was mad but didn't know how to express it.

"Did you know," continued Misuzu. "That someone went and gathered those crystals that the Sailor of Creation scattered long ago?"

"You don't say," said Kusakabe.

"There are seven Super Rainbow Crystals?" said Wheesh.

"I didn't say anything about Super Crystals," stated Misuzu. "Or that there were seven."

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "I could have sworn you did!"

"Leave the talking to me!" said Kusakabe to Wheesh. She turned back to Misuzu. "Isn't it time you get going, Misuzu?"

"In a bit," said Misuzu. "I gotta finish my tea! This stuff is delicious, you made this yourself?"

"Well, she had some help," said Wheesh.

"Wheesh!" complained Kusakabe. "Stop embarrassing me!"

Misuzu giggled. "Silly Kusakabe. I remember back when you were a kid, you had to ask me to help you open up the peanut butter jars!"

"HAha, really?" laughed Wheesh. "I did not know this. Tell me more!"

Suddenly Jadeite pranced in.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Huh, Misuzu? You're still in here?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Misuzu. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh," said Jadeite. "Because I could have sworn I just saw you flying away with all seven of Kusakabe's Super Rainbow Crystals! I didn't stop you because I thought Kusakabe was letting you borrow them."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Kusakabe, jumping to her feet.

Misuzu's image disappeared from in front of them.

All three of them bolted to the Rainbow Crystal room.

"It can't be!" yelled Kusakabe. "I had guards!"

On the ground, they spotted the corpses of Prince Demande, Lead Crow, Fisheye, Koan, and Wiseman's rag.

"NO!" yelled Kusakabe. She burst open the doors, and the crystals were gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe. "How… how did she do this?!"

"Yeah," said Wheesh. "She slipped them out right under our noses, without ever leaving brunch!"

Suddenly Kusakabe's eyes widened. "No!" she yelled. "No! NO! She must have used one of our family's ten ancient techniques, and split herself into four beings of equal power!"

"Wait," said Jadeite. "One took the crystals, one was at brunch… where were the other two?"

That's when two Misuzus threw themselves at Wheesh, sending her to the ground.

"I knew you were still mad!" yelled Wheesh.

"Wheesh!" cried Jadeite.

Jadeite threw a kick, but one of the Misuzus caught his leg, and tossed him across the room.

That's when Kusakabe shot a beam, ending both of them.

"That… that!"

She couldn't think of a proper insult, so she left it at that.

"What's our next course of action?" asked Wheesh. "Misuzu probably had her spaceship parked nearby, she could be lightyears away by now."

"Turn on the radars!" yelled Kusakabe. "And set course right after them!"

Jadeite ran to the piloting deck.

When he opened the door, he heard a sound like an animal skittering away.

"Damn space rats," said Jadeite, sitting down at the wheel.

Two eyes watched him from the shadows, and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Full speed ahead!" called Jed, blasting off.


	105. Episode 105: Getaway

Misuzu sped her ship through space.

"I think I've lost them," she told her crew.

But they were just shadows, because it was not time for them to be revealed yet.

However, to the viewers' surprise, one of the shadows emerged into the view.

"Kakeru-kun," said Misuzu to her lieutenant commander. "Did you store away the crystals in a vault?"

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun.

Kakeru-kun had generic blue MC hair. He had a humanoid figure, which was so humanoid that he just looked like a human. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, which could possibly symbolize something. The visible eye was a deep blue. He wore a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, and orange pants. There was also a sword sheathed on his belt.

"Okay," said Misuzu. "I'm trusting you, Kakeru-kun."

"So, uh…" said Kakeru-kun. "What's the plan?"

"We will keep driving until we run out of gas," explained Misuzu. "I filled the tank right before stealing the crystals, so they'll have to refill before we do."

"And what happens after we get away with the crystals?" asked Kakeru-kun.

"We'll keep driving for another million light years until we're sure they will never find us. And then we'll regroup."

"Ah," said Kakeru-kun. "Do you actually know how to combine these crystals into the Super Silver Crystal, though?"

Misuzu stayed quiet, which means her answer could be either way.

One of the shadowed figures interrupted her chat with Kakeru-kun.

"Misuzu-sama, there's just one problem with your plan," said the voice.

"What's that?!" demanded Misuzu.

"Uh… isn't their ship like a thousand times nicer than ours?"

"So?" asked Misuzu.

"Doesn't that mean it can hold more gas, use less, and probably fly faster?"

Misuzu sat there quietly.

"Misuzu?" asked Kakeru-kun.

"Change of plans!" barked Misuzu. "Take a sharp right!"

"Okey doke," said Kakeru-kun.


	106. Episode 106: Start of a Voyage

Minako ran through the temple with a ball of yarn, while the cats were hot on her tail.

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked Luna, dashing after the string.

"Can you keep it down?" said Momoko in the main temple room.

"Why?" asked Rei. "You're not doing anything."

"So?" said Momoko. "I don't like that sound."

Minako ran the string past Momoko.

Artemis leapt across Momo's face to reach it.

"OWww!" she cried getting clawed in the process.

She reached out and snatched Artemis by the tail.

"Youch!" he yelled.

He hissed loudly and Momo released him.

"I caught it!" called Luna.

"No!" yelled Artemis.

Suddenly Mamoru Chiba walked in.

"Hey guys," he said.

"MAAAAMMOOOO-CHAAAN!" yelled Usagi.

She threw herself at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Heh heh, come on now!" he laughed. "Why aren't you girls studying, isn't this your study group?"

"Sadly no," said Momoko. "They told me that after some blue-haired girl died, no one was forcing them to study anymore so they don't do it."

"Studying is always important," said Kyuusuke.

"Do you want a good clocking?" asked Momoko.

"No thanks," said Suke.

Suddenly Apollo came skittering in.

"Apollo," said Momoko. "Why are you back already from the mission?"

"Something big's come up!" exclaimed Apollo. "The Sailor of Destruction is no longer in possession of the Super Rainbow Crystals!"

"Huh?" said Usagi in shock.

"Hey," said Artemis. "Get out, Minako is playing string with us and there's no way three cats can compete for the same string!"

"I'm not here for some silly string," said Apollo. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"What does this mean?" asked Rei.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Momoko. "We must intervene and take the crystals for ourselves!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Kyuusuke. "Who has the crystals now?"

"Some red-haired lady," explained Apollo. "I didn't sense a particularly strong aura, so it should be an easy nab!"

"Wait," said Artemis. "You can sense auras? Can you teach me?!"

"Yes," said Apollo.

"Wait a second," said Momoko. "No you can't!"

"Oh," said Apollo. "I guess you're right. No wonder I didn't sense any strong auras, even from the Sailor of Destruction who must have a strong one!"

Momoko sighed. "Leave the power levels to me, kit!"

"Hang on," said Luna. "Apollo, you told us you would inform us at sunrise if you would take us on as your pupils. Does this mean you will?"

"Uh, you know, it totally slipped my mind," said Apollo. "I need more time to think!"

"Hey!" said Momoko. "Luna, is that really the only thing you're concerned about right now?"

"Yes," said Luna.

"Stupid cat," said Momoko. "One track mind idiot!"

"Hey now," said Usagi. "Don't talk to my cat that way, you little pest!"

"Hey!" said Apollo. "Don't talk to my girl that way!"

"Hey," said Mamoru. "Let's all calm down."

"I agree," said Kyuusuke.

"I didn't need your help," barked Mamoru. "Stupid runt!"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "I meant about taking the crystals while we can!"

"Yes," said Apollo, getting glad because they were finally back on track. "Every second counts, since every second they get another lightyear away from us."

Usagi started to panic. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"We don't have a spaceship," said Rei.

"Woah, hang on," said Kyuusuke. "We're going to space?! I've always wanted to be an astronaut! Can we go to the moon?"

"I really will give you that clocking!" Momoko warned him again.

Kyuusuke went quiet.

"Hey guys," said Grandpa. He tossed Usagi a set of keys.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The keys to the spaceship," he told her. "I've been repairing it in the garage!"

"When did we have a spaceship?" asked Usagi.

"That one time we got the yellow crystal!" reminded Minako. "Pluto gave it to us!"

"Hmm," said Rei. "Should we bring her along?"

"No," said Usagi. "We didn't last time, so it would be weird to bring her this time."

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" asked Mamoru cheerfully.

"NO!" cried Artemis. "I have to pack my things!"

"You're a cat," said Luna. "You have no things."

"D'ah," said Artemis.

"I'm not ready!" said Kyuusuke. "I need my mom's permission, and three changes of clothes! And also enough water so I can stay hydrated!"

"Then you can't come," said Momoko. "You're too young for space travel anyway!"

"No!" cried Kyuusuke. "I'll come! Can I at least text my mom?"

Momoko shook her head.

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke. "At least I always have a spare toothbrush in my shoe!"

Everyone worked together to roll the ship out of the garage.

"Grandpa, man the fort!" said Rei.

"Yes," said Grandpa. "Have fun in space, kids! Don't get into any trouble!"

"We won't, Grandpa!" promised Rei.

"If we don't return, please tell my mom what happened," said Kyuusuke. "Let me write down her number!"

But Momoko shoved him into the ship.

Kyuusuke yelled through the window, but Grandpa's hearing wasn't the best.

"I want my funeral music to be the Sailor V theme!" he called.

Finally, everyone was on board.

"Okay," said Usagi. "Everyone's used the bathroom already, right?"

"Umm, this is awkward," said Artemis.

"Don't worry," said Minako. "I brought your litter pan."

"YEEE!" said Artemis.

Right as they were about to take off, a yellow sports car pulled up and two figures hopped out.

"Wait up!" called Haruka.

"Uh oh," said Kyuusuke. "They're back to take their revenge!"

"Ugh, not them," moaned Momoko. "I hope they're not planning on coming on board!"

They had full suitcases and were heading for the ship.

"Not on my watch!" yelled Usagi.

She blasted off.

But that's when they heard banging on the windows.

"Let us in!" yelled Haruka as they exited Earth's atmosphere.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Momoko. "I'm going out there to end them!"

"Don't," said Usagi. "The Earth's atmosphere will burn them to a crisp."

However, while it destroyed their luggage, they hung on for dear life and were able to climb aboard once they made it to space.

"Ugh," said Kyuusuke.

"Really now?" said Michiru. "You were going out into space without us?"

"How'd you survive hanging onto the rocket?" demanded Momoko. "We were in space, you should have been ended!"

"We live in space," said Michiru.

"Can I have a fact check on that?" asked Artemis.

"Tell it to the New York Times," said Haruka angrily.

"Hey!" said Artemis.

"So where are we going?" asked Mamoru Chiba, manning the ship. "How will we find them?"

Momoko focused long and hard. "I sense them," she said finally. "They're getting farther and farther away. Full speed 13 degrees north!" she commanded.

Mamoru put the ship into maximum overdrive, and they followed Kusakabe's ship as it followed Misuzu's ship.


	107. Episode 107: Fueling Up

"When will we reach them?!" howled Kusakabe. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

Jadeite was looking at the radar. "I think we're gaining on them," he said. "But we're still many many lightyears apart."

"AHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe. "I miss my babies! How could I possibly have not seen through her tricks?! Why didn't I put stronger guards?! Why is my hair falling out?! AHHHH!"

"I think you need to calm down," said Wheesh, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are the Sailor of Destruction. You are much stronger than your sister. We will catch her eventually."

"You really think so?" asked SoD.

"Sure," said Wheesh.

"But what if we run out of gas?" said Kusakabe. "They probably just fueled up before they got here, knowing that we might chase them!"

"DW," said Wheesh. "We have the most advanced ship in the entire universe. Our gas will last much longer, I'm sure of it!"

"It better, for how much it cost!" sneered Kusakabe. "Darn diesel fuel!"

"Umm, Kusakabe?" asked Jadeite. "What does this symbol mean?"

"You dope," said Kusakabe. "Haven't you ever driven a car?"

"No," said Jadeite sadly. "The Earth Kingdom wasn't very advanced in my day. We had to fight with swords and shields."

"Well, you're a dingus," said Kusakabe. "That symbol means we are out of gas!"

"Oh," said Jadeite. "We're out of gas."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe. "NO! We'll lose them! We'll never catch back up!"

"Relax," said Wheesh.

Kusakabe slugged her in the face.

"If we stop for gas, they will get 10 trillion lightyears away! Especially if we have to pump our own gas! Is this the north end of the universe?"

Wheesh checked her map. "I don't know, the universe looks kind of the same everywhere."

They saw a gas station a couple lightyears away, and Kusakabe squinted to make out its sign.

"Please serve yourself," it read.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kusakabe. "We're done! This is the end! I'm going to kill myself!"

"Me too," said Jadeite. "I'll go make the punch."

"Stop it, you two," said Wheesh. "The stress is not helping us. If we can buy a tank of gas, we can fill it up as we drive."

"But buying it would mean we have to stop!" yelled Kusakabe. "And then it would be over!"

"Wait a minute," said Jadeite. "I have a plan!"

* * *

Wheesh finished tying the rope around Jadeite. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes," said Jadeite. "If I die you can just revive me. And I can take out some fools like Chibiusa and Sailor Saturn while I'm in hell."

"Good point," said Kusakabe.

She fastened the rope to a pole on the ship, opened the door, and kicked him out.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" called Jadeite as he flew 40 feet away from the ship attached only by the rope. "This is living!" he yelled.

"That looks like fun," admitted Wheesh. She pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Alright Jadeite, do you read?" she asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jadeite.

"Affirmative," replied Wheesh. "Alright, Jadeite. We are approaching the space gas station. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," promised Jadeite.

Right as they flew over the gas station, Jadeite snatched a barrel of oil and held on for dear life.

Wheesh reeled him in like a fish.

"Did you get the barrel?" she asked.

Jadeite nodded and released the barrel.

"Untie me now," he requested.

"No, sadly," said Kusakabe. "You have to go fill up the tank."

"Can't we get Galaxia to do it?" asked Jadeite.

"Sorry," said Kusakabe. "She's dead."

"Can't you just revive her?" whined Jadeite.

"No, sadly," repeated Kusakabe. "Now get to work."


	108. Episode 108: Space Race

After filling up the tank, Jadeite settled in and Wheesh took over at the controls.

Kusakabe paced around in anger.

"Can you quit biting your nails?" asked Wheesh. "You're doing it really loud."

"What nails?" said Kusakabe. "I haven't had nails since the crystals were stolen!"

"Sad times," said Jadeite sipping tea.

Kusakabe ran up and kicked his tea away.

"HEeeeeY!" complained Jadeite. "That wasn't nice!"

"If I can't relax, no one can!" screamed Kusakabe.

"Hey Kusakabe," said Wheesh. "Come look at this."

Kusakabe walked over and looked at where Wheesh was pointing on the radar.

"It's some ship-like object that seems to be trailing us," said Wheesh.

"Uh oh," said Kusakabe. "How did Misuzu get behind us?"

"No, Misuzu is this dot over here," explained Wheesh.

"Hmm," said Kusakabe. "Who else would follow us? The people we stole that gas from?"

"No," said Wheesh. "They would be closer. This target is following us 100 million trillion lightyears away."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm," said Kusakabe. "Let's just fire the cannons at them."

"Good idea," agreed Wheesh. She pressed many buttons.

* * *

"Ya! Hya!" shouted Kyuusuke, who was throwing jabs at Mamoru Chiba.

"You're not half bad!" said Tuxedo.

He transformed into Golden Tuxedo Mask, and Kyuusuke was launched off his feet.

"Come on, that's cheating!" complained Kyuusuke.

"Haha, fine then," said Tuxedo, turning back into Mamoru Chiba.

"Keep it down," yelled Haruka. "We're trying to sleep!"

"You weren't invited, so no one respects your opinion," barked Momoko.

"I agree," said Apollo.

"Can it, you lap cat!" yelled Haruka.

"Huh?" said Artemis, sitting on Minako's lap and getting his belly rubbed.

"Not you, stupid!" shouted Haruka.

"Haruka, keep it down," said Michiru. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine," said Haruka. She left it at that.

"Hey," said Luna. "Shouldn't someone be manning the ship?"

"I think it was Momoko's shift," said Rei.

Momoko was playing with her Barbie dolls. "Sorry," said Momoko. "I'm too young to drive."

"I agree," said Apollo.

"I hate Momoko's new pup," said Rei.

"Who you callin' a pup?" demanded Apollo. "I am a 100% purebred sun cat!"

"Tell it to the New York Times," sneered Rei.

Artemis opened his mouth to object, but did not.

"Alright," said Rei sitting down in the cockpit. "Time to see how our flight is going."

She looked on the radar and saw there was a blinking exclamation mark heading at them at a rate of 5 lightyears per second.

"Uh oh," said Rei. "Everyone hold on!"

Rei took a sharp right, dodging a thick beam.

Momoko was tossed into the ceiling and hit her head.

She was about to shout something, but she was just a young girl and burst into tears.

Kyuusuke was trying to hold on to a chair, but Artemis flew into his face and they both got tossed into a wall.

Michiru and Haruka got tossed into the kitchen and fell into the stove, turning it on.

They hopped out at the last second, or else they would have died.

"Why do we have a stove on this ship?!" demanded Haruka.

"Grandpa put it in in case we got hungry," explained Rei.

She set the ship back on course.

"Who shot a beam at us?" asked Usagi.

"Must have been SoD," said Momoko. "She must realize we're following her."

"But how?" asked Apollo. "We're all in our base forms, so they shouldn't be able to detect our powers."

"Maybe they have a basic sonar," figured Momoko. "One that spans for tens of thousands of thousands of lightyears."

"D'ah," said Minako.

Just then, three more beams equally as large as the last one came flying their way.

Momoko recalled the time she was hit square on by one of SoD's ship's beams in order to save the cats and was stuck sitting out half the fight until she recovered.

"Stupid cats," she said out of the blue.

"Hey," said Apollo. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not you," said Momoko. "You're the only cat I like."

Apollo blushed. "Heh heh," he said.

Rei pulled some pro moves, and dodged the beams, but in the process sent everyone flying into each other.

The cats bumped heads and were knocked unconscious.

Kyuusuke flew under Momoko's skirt and swore it was an accident but she clocked him anyway.

"Shit!" cried Usagi who had been trying to cook food in the oven. She had a box of knives out to cut her pizza and they all went flying.

"no No NO NO!" screamed everyone.

Tuxedo took out his cane and blocked some of the knives.

But a couple snagged his legs.

"OWowOWOWOWowOWOW!" he cried.

Momoko was pinned to the wall by her clothes and luckily avoided all injuries.

But while she was stuck, Michiru was tossed into her at max velocity, and Momoko suffered a fatal blow.

Rei re-centered the ship again.

"Is everyone still in one piece?" she asked.

"Someone get me DOWN!" hollered Momoko.

Usagi and Minako helped her out, but Kyuusuke was still too embarrassed to do anything.

"It's still gonna be a bumpy ride," said Rei. "We're going into an asteroid belt!"

Right in the middle of dodging asteroids, another powerful beam came flying straight for them.

"I'm boxed in!" cried Rei. "I can't dodge!"

Momoko again recalled that time she was hit dead on by a ship beam.

"We have to stop it!" she cried. "Sailor Moon, come with me to the top of the ship!"

"Can we breathe in space?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Probably," said Momoko.

They climbed onto the ship.

"We've only got one shot at this!" exclaimed Sailor Sun, getting in her red aura form.

They both charged up their strongest attacks.

Then Sailor Moon nodded.

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!" they both shouted in unison, shooting a black beam surrounded by a ring of white light.

Although their beam was smaller in diameter than the ship's beam, it had enough power to completely repel the attack.

"Phew," said Sailor Sun, knowing she dodged a bullet. "I would have hated to have to recover again and miss out on all the important stuff."

They climbed back in the ship and waited.

"I think SoD stopped firing," said Rei. "I wonder why."

* * *

Jadeite button mashed as fast as he could, and flicked a whole line of switches in a row.

Then he waited.

"Did I get 'em?" he asked Wheesh.

Wheesh looked at the radar. "No."

"D'ah!" yelled Jadeite. "Time for wave two!"

"No," said Kusakabe. "You're draining our gas tank! Do you want to be roped and tossed out of the ship again?"

Jed thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Good," said Kusakabe. "Just ignore them for now. We'll worry about them if they get within 10 trillion lightyears of us."

"Roger," said Jadeite.

* * *

Misuzu rubbed her chin.

"As I expected, little sis is not giving up that easily!"

"What are your orders?" asked Kakeru-kun. "Should I fire our ammunition?"

Misuzu shook her head. "It would have no effect against a powerful ship like theirs. We just have to keep running to our destination, and hope they just run out of gas."

"Yes master," said Kakeru-kun.

But he didn't leave.

"What?" demanded Misuzu.

"Nothing," said Kakeru-kun. He debated leaving, but then decided to bring something to Misuzu's attention.

"Misuzu-sama."

"WHAT?!" demanded Misuzu. "Out with it, boy!"

"Uh," said Kakeru-kun. "It appears there is another target on our radar, which is also on our same path."

"What?!" demanded Misuzu once again. "I can't sense any of their power levels besides my sis's and her crew members."

"That second follower must be pretty crafty," said Kakeru-kun. "Perhaps they are also after the crystals, and they might try to swoop in and snatch them during any ruckus that breaks out."

"Perhaps," said Misuzu. "That would explain them suppressing their power levels. Or they are just weaklings. Let's hope it's the latter."


	109. Episode 109: Blast from the Past

Eons ago…

Kusakabe, age 10, threw a right hook at her sister.

Her sister, age 14, got nailed.

"Grrr," grunted Misuzu. "You're strong, onee-chan."

"Not as strong as you, onee-sama!" said lil Kusakabe.

Misuzu smiled. "That's enough for today."

"Okay!" agreed Kusakabe. "I'm getting tired anyway."

"Here, let's rest on that bench by the lake," suggested Misuzu. She picked up her bag. "I made us a snack!"

"Oh boy!" said Kusakabe, sitting down on the bench. "What'd ya make?"

"PB & J sandwiches, of course!" answered her sister, also sitting down.

Kusakabe dug in. "Say," she began. "Why are we training so much, anyway?"

"I thought you knew," said Misuzu. "We must learn the 10 ancient techniques of our clan. It is our duty, so that we can then pass them on to later generations."

"What does that mean?" asked Kusakabe.

"One day we will have kids," said Misuzu, slowing it down for the little one. "And we will teach them these ancient techniques."

"Does that mean we will get married someday?" asked Kusakabe.

"Yes," said Misuzu. "For sure."

"Oh boy," said Kusakabe. She started to blush. "I can't believe someday I will be married to a guy! What if I don't meet anyone?"

"That won't matter," said Misuzu. "The clan chooses the strongest warriors to pass down the genes. We are the direct descendants of the original clan leaders, so we will definitely continue to pass on our knowledge."

"Wow," said Kusakabe.

"You know, I'll let you in on a secret," said Misuzu. "Usually the ten ancient techniques are passed on to the eldest true-blooded son. But since our parents only had two daughters, we had to inherit the techniques instead."

Kusakabe took it all in. "Onee-sama, how many of the ancient techniques have you learned so far?"

"Well, I'll have you know that I have already fully mastered one technique!"

"Really?" said Kusakabe. "I know two!"

"What?! No way!" shouted Misuzu. "That's impossible! I've been training much longer than you!"

"Watch," demonstrated Kusakabe.

Misuzu stood with her jaw dropped as Kusakabe split into four.

"This was the first one I learned," Kusakabe stated.

Misuzu bit her tongue. "I haven't even learned that one yet!" she said. "I can only split into three!"

"Don't worry!" encouraged Kusakabe. "You're almost there!"

Misuzu was overcome with rage and jealousy, but didn't know how to express it.

Suddenly there was a blinding light, and a nude orange figure stood before them.

"WHEEEESH!" the sisters howled giddily.

"Hey guys," said Wheesh, who looked no different than she does in present time. "I brought space tops. They're like regular tops, but they never stop spinning!"

"Cool!" cheered Kusakabe. She ran off to go play with her top.

"Wheesh," began Misuzu. "About that… position you talked to me about."

"Oh yes," said Wheesh. "I have been observing your training a lot recently, but you still have a long way to go."

Misuzu hung her head.

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Wheesh. "You're perfect for the roll of Sailor of Destruction. You're young now, but keep up with the training and it will be a done deal."

Misuzu smirked. "You don't have to worry about my training. I'm giving it my 100% all the time!"

"That's good," said Wheesh. "A true warrior never quits."

* * *

Present time…

"Misuzu," said Kakeru-kun.

"What?" demanded Misuzu, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakeru-kun. "You were just kind of staring into space there."

"Yes," said Misuzu. "I was just thinking of old times."

Kakeru-kun waited, but she said no more.

"Don't you have something to do?" she asked.

"Actually, I came to speak to you about a grave matter," said Kakeru-kun.

Misuzu spun around in her captain's chair. "What?"

"We will not make it to our target before running out of gas," he stated grimly.

"What do you mean?!" yelled Misuzu. "No, we have to! We just have to make it to that wormhole, which opens for only 0.5 seconds every millennium. Then we will ditch these rodents and make it to safety with the crystals!"

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun. "But unfortunately we can't."

Misuzu looked at the gas gauge. "We're only half empty!" yelled Misuzu. "How can you be so sure?!"

Kakeru-kun pulled up his eyepatch, revealing his golden eye which was capable of seeing the future.

"Oh," said Misuzu in sad realization. "Dang, well, what do we do now then?"

"I have considered many possible moves," said Kakeru-kun. "But looking into the future, none of them will be good ideas."

Misuzu was silent for a long time.

"Your future vision is not 100%," she said at last.

"Well actually-" began Kakeru-kun.

"Enough!" shouted Misuzu. "Get out! I'm going to make it to that wormhole if it's the last thing I do!"

Kakeru-kun silently left the pilot's room.

On the way out, he ran into two of Misuzu's goons.

"Hey," taunted a goon. "What's it like being Misuzu's lapdog?"

"Shut up," said Kakeru-kun. "Don't you have something useful to be doing?"

The goon snickered, and Kakeru-kun kept walking.


	110. Episode 110: Foolish

Kyuusuke took out his laptop he brought and launched one of the games he pre-downloaded.

"I knew I wouldn't be getting wi-fi on this trip," he said sadly. "So I got a couple games that don't need it. They will have to suffice, unfortunately."

He turned to the rest of the ship, but they were all sleeping except Momoko who was steering the ship.

"I will have to keep it down," realized Kyuusuke.

He turned his volume to 30% and then started up Plants vs. Zombies.

"Heh heh," said Kyuusuke.

After playing for 2 hours, Kyuusuke heard a conversation amongst the feline shipmates.

"Ah," considered Kyuusuke. "They are nocturnal, which explains why they are up when everyone else is sleeping. I shouldn't eavesdrop, but there's nothing else to do."

Kyuusuke crawled under a desk to listen.

"Please!" pleaded Artemis. "We need your teachings to be the best cats there are!"

"Yes!" agreed Luna. "So teach us!"

Apollo shook his head. "Not here," he said. "Humans cannot witness the sacred training of felines."

"Does that mean you agree to train us when we get back?" asked Luna.

Apollo shook his head. "We'll have to see," he said.

"Please!" begged Artemis. "There's nothing else to do! This is such a long trip, it's the perfect opportunity to train!"

Apollo shook his head. "Patience," he said, and then started licking himself for bed.

Luna sighed, and then patted Artemis on the shoulder. "We'll win him over yet."

Kyuusuke crawled back over to his laptop, and when he opened it back up he gasped.

He had one bar of Wi-Fi!

He instantly got a Skype call from Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" said Kyuusuke loudly, forgetting his surroundings.

"Shh!" shushed Grandpa. "We don't have much time!"

"Time for what?" asked Kyuusuke.

"I've been waiting on Skype all day on the off chance you passed over an interstellar hotspot. And it looks like you did! Follow my instructions very closely."

"Okay," nodded Kyuusuke.

"Good," said Grandpa. "Before you all left on the ship, I planted 14 cameras in the bathroom. Now six were in the shower, two were in the toilet, and six were in various locations on the walls in case anyone changed clothes."

"Grandpa!" said Kyuusuke. "Don't you have any shame?!"

"No," said Grandpa. "Now you will do this favor for me, or I'll press this button."

"Uh… what does it do?" asked Kyuusuke nervously.

"It will open up all the windows of the ship, and you and the rest of your crew will die," lied Grandpa.

"What?! You're insane!" shrieked Kyuusuke.

"Now do as you are told, boy," said Grandpa.

"Y-yes," agreed Kyuusuke.

"Okay," said Grandpa. "You only have two hours until you get out of range of the hotspot. You must take the SD cards out of the cameras and send me the files before that time is up. Otherwise, you'll all die. Oh, and if you say a word to anyone…"

Kyuusuke waited.

"You will all die. Got it?"

"Yes," repeated Kyuusuke solemnly.

He got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

It took him one and a half hours to find the cameras hidden in the walls, since they were very well placed. The toilet ones were easily recovered, and now all Kyuusuke had to grab were the ones in the shower.

"These things really are hidden," said Kyuusuke. "Grandpa is a true champion."

Kyuusuke was a small boy, so he had to stand up on the edge of the bathtub to get the camera on the showerhead.

"Almost got it…" he strained.

Then he slipped and fell with a loud thud.

"No!" he cried. He had to try a new plan to get up there.

"Kitty Magic!" yelled Kyuusuke.

He summoned Artemis P and turned him into a step ladder, which he placed in the tub.

Then he carefully climbed up it, and reached for the camera again.

Right as he grabbed it, the door swung open.

"What's going on in here?" demanded Momoko.

That's when she spotted Kyuusuke on a stepladder with an armful of cameras, looking like he was placing a camera atop the showerhead.

Kyuusuke shrieked in defense, and Momoko clobbered him a good one.

Everyone woke up and entered the bathroom to see what all the ruckus was.

"Kyuusuke," said Mamoru shaking his head sadly. "Putting cameras in our bathroom? That's just sick!"

"No!" said Kyuusuke. "It wasn't me! I was just retrieving them to send the footage!"

"Kyuusuke!" shouted Rei. "You pervert!"

"No! You all know how Grandp-"

"Huh?" they asked.

Kyuusuke went silent. He did not want to be killed like Grandpa threatened.

"Alright," said Kyuusuke. "It was me. I'll admit it."

Momoko backhanded him and then went back to piloting the ship.

"We can't have this kid doing these perverted things!" said Michiru. "I say we lock him up somewhere so he can't try anything else! At least until we get there."

"Nooo!" said Kyuusuke.

"All in favor?" asked Michiru.

Everyone raised their hands, even the cats.

Kyuusuke was locked in a ship locker.

"LET ME OUT!" he shrieked. "If I don't send that footage back, we will all die!"

They ignored him.

"Can I at least have my laptop?!" he called.

They still ignored him.

Kyuusuke started shouting incoherently and they all went back to sleep.

Minako walked past his ship locker.

"I never thought you were that kind of guy," she said sadly.

"NO!" yelled Kyuusuke. "I can explain!"


	111. Episode 111: Locket

Misuzu sighed as she piloted the ship at maximum speeds.

"What does that Kakeru-kun know anyway? His future vision couldn't possibly be 100% accurate, that's ridiculous!" Misuzu told herself again. "Besides, if one knows the future, they can change it! Thus making it impossible to 100% predict the future!"

Misuzu was getting weary, but kept at it. "I have to escape with these crystals, to one-up my stupid lil sis and that bastard Wheesh!"

She took a sip of tea, and brushed her red locks to the side.

She examined the radar once more.

"There's definitely a second party to this chase, but they're of no concern to me. It still makes me wonder what in the world they're doing. They really can't be too strong, if I can't even sense their powers. I wonder if there is a way to mask one's power level. Surely not, or Kusakabe would know about it. That show-off! I hate her!"

Misuzu kicked the wall and dented it.

"Kakeru-kun!" she shouted. "Fix my wall!"

But there was no response.

"That lazy slack-off!" yelled Misuzu.

After glaring at the radar for 10 minutes, she decided she needed to get some rest.

She was still a little worried about Kusakabe's approaching power level, but it would be quite some time before they caught up.

"I really should get some sleep," Misuzu thought again. "Kukuri, come pilot! I will be in my quarters."

Kukuri walked up without saying a word. She nodded and took the wheel.

* * *

Kakeru-kun was looking in the mirror.

He removed his eyepatch to examine his golden eye.

"Mmm," he said. "Sometimes I regret having this ability. And yet, sometimes I wish my future vision could see further. I wish I could know… if I will make it out of this encounter alive."

Kakeru-kun rubbed his temples.

"I have not been developed much as a character," he reflected. "And also I don't have much personality. I hope this does not mean... that I am some disposable that will die shortly. And then, Misuzu… She has been developed a bit, but not enough to ensure survival. I hope senpai will be okay, even if I don't make it out of this."

He pulled out his locket, and stared at Misuzu's photo.

"Senpai… has done everything for me. I owe her my life and more. I will do everything I can to make sure she lives on, even if it costs me my life."

Then he thought of the other person he cared about most.

He took out his second locket and stared at a photo of another one of Misuzu's goons.

"Yuka," he murmured. "She has been my friend since the orphanage. I must protect her as well."

With this new determination, Kakeru-kun was starting to feel better.

He put back on his eyepatch, and adjusted the sword he kept on his person at all times.

"Misuzu," he repeated.

* * *

"Hey, Kakeru-kun!" called Yukiko. She had light blonde hair in two braided pigtails. She sported a pair of glasses at all times. She had a petite build, and was noticeably short.

"Let me in!" she called banging on the bathroom door. "I gotta gooooooo!"

"Sorry," apologized Kakeru-kun.

He opened the door and left.

"That was odd," said Yukiko. "He did not even flush or wash his hands."

She went to the bathroom and then headed back down the long ship hall to her small room.

That's when, on the way, she encountered none other than Takahisa.

He was a guy with longish silver hair.

"Yo," said Takahisa.

"Takahisa," said Yukiko quietly, trying to hide her blush.


	112. Episode 112: Development

"Takahisa," repeated Yukiko. "What are you doing at this late hour?"

"Nothing," shrugged Takahisa. "I was just headed to the snack machine. Would ya like some chips?"

"Wow," said Yukiko. "Sure! Thank you!"

"Alright," said Takahisa. "Fork over some cash!"

"Oh," said Yukiko. She pulled out her wallet, and Takahisa nabbed a ten.

"Heh heh," he chuckled. "Thanks." He put it in his pocket and headed off.

"Hey," he said pausing. "You coming or not, Yukiko?"

"Oh!" gushed Yukiko. She sprinted over to him and they walked to the snack machine.

"So," said Takahisa as he fed the bill to the machine. "How do you feel about those powerful beings chasing after us? Think we can take 'em?"

"I do not know," said Yukiko. "I hope it does not come to that. I do not like war. Ever since my village was burnt to the ground, and I was forced to be a war machine…"

Yukiko faded off.

"Hang in there," said Takahisa, tossing her a bag of chips. "If it comes to blows, I will defeat them easily," he said, pointing his thumb to himself.

"You can do it," said Yukiko.

"Yes," said Takahisa. "I am the strongest warrior there is! So leave it to me!"

"Yes," agreed Yukiko. "Well, except for Misuzu-san. She is a champion. A master!"

"Yes," agreed Takahisa. "She is the greatest! There's no way her younger sister will stand a chance!"

"I wonder, though," said Yukiko. "Why was her younger sister chosen as the Sailor of Destruction, and not the great Misuzu?"

"Hmm," said Takahisa. "It sounds like a dumb job. Maybe Misuzu-san turned it down!"

"Probably," said Yukiko. "I wonder what those crystals will be for."

"Hey, you ask too many questions," said Takahisa. "I just like to go with the flow and let things play out as they are meant to be. Life is like fire. It is always moving, and very bright. But it can go out in an instant, so enjoy the time you have!"

"Ah," said Yukiko, moved by his words.

"Write that down," suggested Takahisa. "So long!"

He took off with a pile of snacks in his arms.

"It was nice talking to you," said Yukiko to herself.


	113. Episode 113: Locker Man

"Let me ouuuuuuut!" wailed Kyuusuke from within the ship locker.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" yelled Momoko.

She placed pillows all around the locker to muffle the sound.

"That's better," she decided.

"Artemis P!" called Kyuusuke. "Get me outta here!"

Artemis P threw itself at the locker but it had no effect.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kyuusuke. "It was all a misunderstanding, I swear!"

"So," said Rei. "We are gaining on the Sailor of Destruction's ship, but not very quickly. I have no idea how far they will go, but hopefully we won't run out of gas before we get there."

"Mmmmm," said Usagi. "This place is cramped. I can't wait to be able to stretch my legs on dry land!"

"We're not in the ocean," said Rei. "We are in fact in a very dry space."

"That's not what I meant!" whined Usagi.

"Hang in there," assured her husband Mamoru. "We will beat down those goons and take all the crystals any day now! And then we will use them to end the Sailor of Destruction for good! Along with that pest Jadeite!"

"Yes," said Luna. "And that orange freak that got lucky in a fight against us!"

"Oooh, and Eugeal!" added Artemis. "I can't wait!"

Haruka opened her mouth to comment, but Artemis let out a howl.

"Can it, loser! You killed Eugeal when we wanted to!" Artemis barked.

"Stop barking," said Luna. "You're a cat!"

"Tell it to the New York Times!" said Artemis.

"Hmph," shrugged Haruka. "If you could beat stronger foes, me killing Eugeal would not have been a problem."

"I want to be stronger!" yelled Artemis passionately. "But this orange fleabag won't help us!"

"Huh?" said Apollo. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes," said Artemis. "You booming-voiced pile of cat litter!"

"That's no way to treat your teacher," said Apollo.

Artemis gasped. "So you're gonna teach us after all?"

"Maybe," said Apollo. "But if I was, that's still no way to treat your potential teacher!"

"I'm sorry, sensei," said Artemis, bowing his cat head.

"Artemis, keep your mouth shut!" said Luna. "Don't ruin this for us!"

"I know, I know," said Artemis prancing away.

"I have an idea!" said Minako suddenly. "Let's play no-gravity volleyball! It will be crazy!"

"Sadly this ship has its own gravity field," said Usagi sadly. "It simply won't work."

"Drat," said Minako. "Did anyone pack some Uno cards?"

"I did!" called Kyuusuke. "But I only took the blue ones because blue is my favorite color!"

"Idiot," said Momoko. "You can't play Uno with only blue cards!"

"Yes you can!" argued Kyuusuke from inside the locker. "It's all based on who goes first!"

"Idiot," repeated Momoko. "You deserve to be in that locker."

"I feel bad for Kyuusuke," said Minako. "He's just a young boy, a young pervert at that. He doesn't know better, he's just curious."

"No," said Momoko. "He's a brat, and I'm already sick of him!"

Kyuusuke was hurt. "I will protect you at all costs, Momo-chan!"

"Go to hell!" yelled Momoko. "I'm trying to fly the ship!"

"How are you flying the ship?" asked Haruka. "You're sitting there eating a sandwich."

"Oops," said Momoko. "Didn't I fly for long enough though? Rei, tag in!"

"No," said Rei. "It's on auto-pilot."

"But someone has to watch the radar for incoming projectiles," insisted Momoko. "Like when they fired at us earlier."

"Then you do it," said Rei.

"Nope, I guess we'll all just die then!" yelled Momoko. "I hate all of you! I want to go home!"

Momoko started throwing a tantrum. "I hate this! This is so stupid! I don't care about the crystals, I just want to bust some heads! AHHHH!"

Apollo went up to her and hopped on her shoulder.

"Hang in there," he said. "This ship is much nicer than the Sun Kingdom honestly. At least we aren't on fire."

Momoko sighed. "You're right."

She was silent for one minute.

"Are we there yet?" asked Momoko.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"Okay."

Another minute passed.

Momoko opened her mouth.

"No," said Mamoru.

"Oh," said Momoko. "I was going to suggest we let Kyuusuke out. Oh well!"

"Hey!" said Kyuusuke. "No!"

"Sorry," apologized Momoko. "Mamoru just won't stand for it. My hands are tied."

Kyuusuke banged his head against the wall.

* * *

Several hours passed.

Kyuusuke tried to fall asleep but his life was now darkness and he couldn't tell if he was tired or not.

"Let me out!" he started to sob. "I can't breathe!"

"Don't believe him," said Momoko. "There's clearly air holes there."

"Drat!" said Kyuusuke.

Still though, it was very stuffy in there.

Kyuusuke started to sweat.

"Man, it's hot in here!"

It was very unpleasant, so he took off his shirt.

"Ahhh," he said.

It cooled him down quite a bit.

However, he was soon drowning in heat once more.

"Aww, screw it," he decided.

He took all his clothes off.

"Mmmm," he said. "Nice and cozy."

That's when the ship locker door opened.

Minako gasped, and quickly shut the door.

"HENTAAAAAIIII!" she yelled. "I felt sorry for you so I was going to let you out! But clearly you're just a big pervert!"

"NO!" yelled Kyuusuke. "I was hot! Come back! This is all a big misunderstanding! Please!"

Minako sighed. "You perverts never change. Trying to make a girl like me look at a little boy nude. That has to be illegal!"

Kyuusuke started crying. "Why did I come along? Why didn't I tell my mom I was leaving? Why didn't I watch that one YouTube Let's Play video that I added to watch later? I've made so many mistakes in my life!"


	114. Episode 114: Preparations

Kusakabe was steering the ship now, putting all her frustrations into piloting as fast as she could.

"Kusakabe," said Wheesh.

"Shhh!" said Kusakabe. "I'm focusing!"

"You ought to hold down R as you turn," said Wheesh. "It will give you a speed boost."

"Shut up!" yelled Kusakabe. "I already knew that!"

"Then why aren't you doing it?" continued Wheesh.

"Alright," shouted Kusakabe, jumping out of the seat. "I'm done steering if you're just gonna criticize me! Where's Jadeite?"

"Sleeping, probably," said Wheesh. "I'll go fetch him."

Jadeite was asleep under Kusakabe and Wheesh's bed.

Wheesh tapped his foot.

"It's time to get up," she said.

"Just five more minutes," said Jadeite.

"Okay," said Wheesh. "Don't fall back asleep now!"

Wheesh left.

"He said five more minutes," Wheesh explained to Kusakabe.

"Noooo!" yelled Kusakabe. "Five minutes?! I said I was done steering! Fetch him immediately!"

Wheesh returned to the bedroom.

"Sorry Jed," said Wheesh. "The boss said you gotta go now."

Jadeite was snoring.

"Get up!" yelled Wheesh, getting annoyed.

"Five more minutes," said Jadeite.

Wheesh hauled him out.

Jadeite sighed as he was dragged. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We're gathering our attack force for when we catch up to the ship," said Kusakabe.

Jadeite snapped his fingers, and his good ol' Shitennou uniform appeared.

"Ahhh," said Jadeite. "I'll never miss this get-up. So what are we doing again?"

Kusakabe sighed. "We'll soon come in contact with the enemy ship!"

"Which one?" asked Jed.

"The one we are chasing, not the one that is chasing us!" yelled Kusakabe. "So we will need an attack force."

"Sign me up!" said Jadeite.

"Of course you're signed up!" shouted Kusakabe. "You have no choice!"

"Okay," said Jadeite. "Looks like we're good then. Wheesh, are you coming along?"

"I think I don't have a choice," said Wheesh.

"Stop fooling around, you two!" said Kusakabe. "We're about to go to war! Now, I was originally going to divide the forces so that Jadeite took the reds, Wheesh took the oranges, and I took the rest!"

"The rest of what?" asked Jadeite.

"The past villains!" shouted Kusakabe. "Put your head in the game, stupid!"

"Ahhhh, of course!" said Jadeite. "I call the reds!"

"Nooooo!" yelled Kusakabe. "I was going to do it by colors, but then I realized something. If we have too big of a force, they might be able to track us very easily within their ship. Further, many of the past villains are annoying and weak. We need to keep our forces small and powerful so we can move around easily and successfully."

"Ah," said Jadeite. "So we're going incognito!"

"Yes," said Kusakabe.

"Good," said Jadeite. He put on his shady overcoat and his shady hat. Then he put on some shady shades.

"I'm so ready," said Jadeite. "If anyone asks, I am J. D. Ite."

Kusakabe clocked him a good one.

"This is no time for games!"

"Maybe you should calm down," said Wheesh. "We're still millions of lightyears away."

"No," said Kusakabe. "Once they inevitably run out of gas, we will catch them in an instant!"

"Gotcha," said Wheesh. "So who do you have in mind for our crew?"

"Well," began Kusakabe. "Of course us three, and then maybe Galaxia and Nehelenia. Who else should we take?"

"My boys!" said Jadeite. "The great four of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Hmm," said Kusakabe. "How do they fair against Galaxia?"

"Pretty close," lied Jadeite.

"Hmmmmm," said Kusakabe.

"I have a suggestion," said Wheesh. "I think we should take Sailor Aluminum Siren!"

"Why?" asked Kusakabe.

"Well," began Wheesh. "She's pretty strong. Compared to Golden Crystal Nehelenia, she's probably in the same league, possibly stronger. We'd have to compare Lead Crow's fight against the Inners to Nehelenia's fight against them. Their feats are pretty similar."

"Is that the only reason?" said Kusakabe.

"No," said Wheesh. "Aluminum Siren did not annoy me once. We got along quite well. She's also pretty cute when she doesn't have that stupid thing on her face!"

"Wait, Wheesh, are you gay?!" cried Jadeite.

"Our people didn't use those terms," said Wheesh. "But I would say no. I am as straight as a Zerufuznia tree from my home planet!"

"Are those straight?" Jadeite asked Kusakabe.

But Kusakabe turned away.

"Anyway," said Wheesh. "I can say a girl looks cute without liking her that way! I am very straight, trust me!"

"Hmmm," grinned Jadeite.

"Shut up!" yelled Kusakabe. "There is no need for this conversation. We are trying to plan our troops for battle. Wheesh, I forbid you from taking that… whatever her name is! Pick someone else!"

"Why?" demanded Wheesh.

"Because!" said Kusakabe.

"Alright," said Wheesh. "I pick Lead Crow. She has my same color scheme and I admire that!"

"Fine then," said Kusakabe. "So we'll bring Lead Crow, and my pick, Prince Demande!"

"Wait," said Jadeite. "Why him?"

"I don't know," admitted Kusakabe. "But I want him!"

"Alright," said Jadeite. "Then I want Queen Beryl!"

"Why would that be!?" shrieked Kusakabe. "She's not even a fighter!"

"I don't care," said Jadeite. "You got a random pick, and you didn't explain why! I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I'm in charge here!" yelled Kusakabe.

"Wrong!" said Jadeite. "We three are a team! Right Wheesh?"

"Do you like Queen Beryl?" demanded Wheesh.

"Do you like girls?" demanded Jadeite. "I'm still not sold otherwise!"

"I just told you I don't!" yelled Wheesh. "Now tell me if you like that Beryl more than me!"

"Honestly," said Jadeite. "I find Esmeraude the most attractive of the bunch."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kusakabe and Wheesh in unison.

"Well, then anyone but her," concluded Kusakabe.

"No!" said Jadeite. "My pick is Esmeraude!"

"You just said Beryl!" shouted Wheesh.

"Jadeite forfeited his right to choose!" decided Kusakabe.

"Why do you care?" Jadeite asked the two of them. "One more person won't matter!"

"If Jadeite gets two picks then I want two picks too!" said Wheesh. "Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow it is!"

"I told you you can't have Aluminum Siren!" yelled Kusakabe. "And Jadeite, both of your picks are forbidden!"

"Why do you care?!" repeated Jadeite. "I don't see why me saying Esmeraude is good looking affects you!"

Kusakabe was angry but she didn't have an answer.

"Alright," said Kusakabe. "I have made up my mind. We can't waste our energy fighting each other. Each person gets two picks, and no one can ask any questions about them. Wheesh, who do you choose?"

"I need time to figure this out," said Wheesh.

"But you just-"

Wheesh put her hand up. "You said no questions!"

"I have a request," said Jadeite. "Can you respawn everyone and line them up? It will help me choose!"

"Are you asking me?" said Kusakabe. "That's kind of Wheesh's job."

"Fine," said Wheesh. "But only if you don't pick Esmeraude."

"Okay!" complained Jadeite. "I wasn't going to anyway! I never actually spoke to her, only admired from a distance!"

Wheesh angrily respawned everyone.

"Hmm," said Jadeite walking back and forth down the line.

Wheesh used an ability to keep everyone frozen in position so that they would not throw themselves at Jadeite or the others.

"Where's JunJun?" asked Jed.

"She is imprisoned in my staff forever," reminded Wheesh. "As is VesVes."

"Ah," recalled Jadeite. "Are those options I can pick?"

"No," said Wheesh. "They are imprisoned in my staff forever. It means they can't leave."

"Ah," repeated Jadeite. "Then I pick Queen Beryl and Nephrite!"

"Why me?" moaned Nephrite.

"Wait a minute," realized Jadeite. "Are you still slightly stronger than me from that wish you made?"

Nephrite threw a punch and Jadeite absorbed it.

"I guess not," Jadeite concluded. "The effects must have faded when you died."

"Grrrr," growled Nephrite.

"Hi Jadeite," said Beryl. "It's been a while."

"Yes," said Jadeite. "Hey Wheesh, you ready to take your picks?"

"Well," said Wheesh. "I was going to take some time to think, but now that I have everyone lined up I might as well go ahead and choose."

Jadeite and Kusakabe waited.

"I choose Petz and Game Machine Joe Youma."

"What?" demanded Kusakabe.

"What was the one rule?" asked Wheesh.

"But you just… they're not even strong!"

"None of them are strong," said Wheesh. "We can destroy top dog Galaxia with one finger. I just want these guys for company."

"Game start!" said Joe Youma.

"You guys are cool," said Wheesh, heading away with her picks.

"You know what?" said Kusakabe. "Wheesh raised a good point saying we could destroy them without effort. We do not need these guys, they will just be pointless wastes of space."

"Hey!" yelled Beryl.

Kusakabe raised her hand, and all the past villains vanished.

Wheesh walked back in the room. "Where did my two picks go?" she asked.

"Back to hell," said Kusakabe. "Where they belong. We can do this by ourselves."

"I agree," said Jadeite. "We are the Terrific Trio! We are the best! We are winners!"

Wheesh started to catch a giddy from Jadeite's enthusiasm. "YAHOOOO!" she shouted.

"Let's take five," said Kusakabe. "Oh, and Jadeite, it's your turn to steer."

"NO!" yelled Jadeite.

Kusakabe was fed up and left.


	115. Episode 115: Contemplation

Misuzu stood in the vault, eyeing the seven Super Rainbow Crystals which were now hers.

"Serves my sister and that pesky Wheesh right! Haha, they spent all that time gathering them, just for them to go in my vault!"

Misuzu tried to keep her breath steady, as she was still nervous about the approaching powers.

"To think, my stupid sister doesn't even know how to combine the crystals! Why gather them before she figured it out?"

Misuzu smirked. "This is why I should have been the Sailor of Destruction. I am smarter and older. And as shown, those four extra years really helped because I was able to snatch the crystals right out from under her nose. Easy peasy."

Misuzu's heart was racing a mile a minute, even now when she wasn't in the captain's seat.

"It's okay," she told herself. "I've outwitted Kusakabe before, and I'll do it again! Even if I don't make it to the wormhole in time, I can still just beat my sister in a scrap! Yeah, no sweat! I am older, after all," she repeated.

But her heart saw right through this lie and kept beating. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"But I don't have to worry about a fight. Because I will make it! I will make it!"

Misuzu paced back and forth. "I wonder how the crew is doing. They are very competent, I'm sure they're handling things fine."

Misuzu bolted back to the captain's seat seconds later.

No one had been occupying it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" shrieked Misuzu. "Whose shift was this?"

Kakeru-kun was standing in his usual spot.

"I believe it's Takahisa's," he answered.

"Why didn't you fetch him?" demanded Misuzu.

"I couldn't leave the captain's seat unoccupied," explained Kakeru-kun. "But I foresaw that he would not show up, so that's why I'm here."

"Hang on," said Misuzu. "You've been standing here, but you haven't been piloting the ship?"

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun. "I foresaw you would get here soon."

"Can it with the future vision!" yelled Misuzu, getting annoyed. "Live in the present for once, huh?"

"I can't turn it off," said Kakeru-kun sadly.

Misuzu looked at the ship's radar, and then the rest of the gauges.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said. "Kakeru-kun, why don't you go tell Takahisa I am disappointed in him?"

"Sadly I won't find him," said Kakeru-kun.

"Then look where you weren't going to look!" groaned Misuzu.

"I don't quite understand your order," admitted Kakeru-kun.

Misuzu let out a loud sigh. "Just go away."

"I foresaw this," said Kakeru-kun sadly. "But I did nothing to prevent it. I will be in my quarters if you need me."

"Yeah, sure," said Misuzu dismissively.

She stared back into the vast and empty cosmos through her ship window.

Stars were quickly zipping by all around her since they were moving so fast, millions of times faster than the speed of light.

She stared for a long time.

"I will get to that wormhole!" she repeated. "If it's the last thing I do!"


	116. Episode 116: Worst-Case Scenario

"We're nearing the wormhole," said Misuzu to herself. "The timing will be perfect! Hahahaha, I wish I could see the look on Wheesh's face when we suddenly disappear from the radar. Then we'll appear on the other side of the universe, and they'll never be able to find us! HAHA!"

Misuzu checked the gauges once more.

"Everything will line up perfectly," she said again.

"Misuzu-sama," said Kakeru-kun, approaching the captain's deck.

"Kakeru-kun," nodded Misuzu. "Did you ever fetch me any grub to eat?"

"I did," said Kakeru-kun, handing her a plate of chicken nuggets.

"Thanks," said Misuzu. "You are dismissed."

"Well, about that," said Kakeru-kun. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Ah," said Misuzu, finally starting to relax for the first time as she ate her nuggets. "What's the news?"

"Well, the good news is, we're finally at the wormhole, and it will be opening in seconds."

"Good, good!" cheered Misuzu. "All systems go!"

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun. "But here's the bad news. We are out of gas."

Right on cue, there was a screeching sound and the ship began to slow down.

It soon came to an instant stop.

Misuzu turned to Kakeru-kun.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" shrieked Misuzu. "NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She watched as the wormhole opened only inches from her ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. "Someone, go out there and push the ship!"

"I'm on it!" volunteered Kakeru-kun, giving a salute.

He started jogging towards the door when the wormhole closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Misuzu. "You idiot, why didn't you foresee this?!"

"I did," said Kakeru-kun sadly. "I told you."

"But… you could have done many things to prevent this! We had so much time!"

"Well," said Kakeru-kun. "Trying to plan the future is tough, because you can't know what you will do, only what will happen. So you don't know if what you do to stop the future is what causes it."

"SHUT UP!" howled Misuzu. "It's all over!"

"Woah, calm down," said Takahisa sauntering in. "When will the wormhole open up again? We can just wait it out for a few days."

"You idiot!" yelled Misuzu, body-slamming him into a wall. "It only opens once every 1,000 years!"

"Bummer," said Takahisa. He started to walk away.

"Get back here!" screamed Misuzu. "We have to prepare for battle! Rally the boys! Man your stations! AHHHHHHH WHY WHY WHY wHY HOW HOW WHY WHY WHO WHY HOW WHAT WHERE WHEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	117. Episode 117: Panic

"I'm sick of this cat-and-mouse game!" yelled Jadeite. "Kusakabe, I say we do something!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kusakabe.

"Well," said Jadeite. "What if we all just keep going at the same speeds? This could go on forever! We'll never catch her!"

"NO!" cried Kusakabe. "That means we'll never catch my crystals! Jadeite, I say we do something!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Jadeite. "But what?!"

"Hmm," thought Kusakabe for a long time.

While she thought, Jadeite made fruit kabobs for everyone.

Kusakabe took a bite. "Eh, go a little lighter on the chocolate dip."

"Yes ma'am," said Jadeite.

"Wait!" cried Kusakabe. "I've got it! Jadeite, you can control planes with your mind, right?"

"Right-o!" said Jed.

"Well, what if you use your ability to move this plane a little faster! Ya know, give it a boost!"

"Ooooh," said Jadeite. "But I think this ship is a little big for that."

"Rats," said Kusakabe. "You should have trained more."

"D'ah, you're right," said Jadeite. "I focused on trying to fly many planes at once, and forgot to practice flying one huge plane."

"It's alright," said Kusakabe. "We'll think of something else."

They sat for a long time.

"Ooh, ooh, I've got it!" exclaimed Jadeite. "What if we go to the top of the ship…"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Kusakabe getting excited. "Go on!"

"And then…"

"Yeah, yeah?"

"We pull out giant wooden oars, and row the ship faster!" finished Jadeite.

"I don't think that would work, Jadeite," said Kusakabe honestly. "But you're definitely onto something. We just have to keep thinking."

"Hey guys," said Wheesh.

"Shut up, Wheesh," said Kusakabe. "We're brainstorming."

"Ah," said Wheesh. "Well, Misuzu's ship just stopped. They must have ran out of gas."

"No Wheesh, what if we moisten the ship's exterior to make it more aerodynamic! You see-"

Kusakabe froze mid-sentence. "Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yep," said Wheesh. "They have stopped moving. We will catch up in under five minutes."

"AHHH!" yelled Kusakabe. "What is this?!"

She got very giddy all of the sudden. "So it's finally time for battle! I've waited too loooong for this!"

Kusakabe sat back down on her captain's seat and regained composure.

"Wait," she said. "There's no way they would be stupid enough to miscalculate their gas knowing they had a weaker ship than mine. This must all have been a set-up. My sister's always whipping out new tricks, but still! I can't believe we fell right into her trap!"

Kusakabe crossed her arms. "Pesky Misuzu! She's probably sitting in a captain's seat similar to mine at this very moment… laughing at me! With a smug grin on her face, thinking she's won!"

* * *

"WE'VE LOST!" yelled Misuzu. "We've blown it for good! I can't believe this!"

The ship was in chaos, and there was smoke everywhere. Lights flashed and sirens blared.

Kakeru-kun was in a hot sweat, shoveling coal into the engine at top speeds.

Misuzu was running in circles. "Shovel faster, Kakeru-kun!" shrieked Misuzu.

"Calm down," said a goon, trying to put a hand on her shoulder.

But she slapped it away. "You calm down!" she yelled. "I'm completely composed!"

Misuzu started slamming her fists into random buttons. "GO, you stupid ship! I said GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it did not go as it was out of gas.

"AHHHH!" yelled Misuzu again.

"Misuzu-sama," interrupted another goon entering the fray. "We've lost communication with sectors 4, 5, and 6, and the back-up engine is failing."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Misuzu. "Those sectors are Takahisa's! Where is he?!"

That's when Takahisa entered the room.

"Yo," he said.

"Why are you here and not trying to get this ship moving?!" howled Misuzu. "What are you doing, man?!"

"Oops," said Takahisa. "Well, I tried it, but it wasn't working. Want me to try again?"

"NoooOOOO!" yelled Misuzu. "Someone check the radar! Tell me how close my sister is to reaching us!"

Kakeru-kun looked at the radar.

"You know, I don't even see her anymore," he said. "That's odd."

"What?" said Misuzu in shock. "Perhaps the radar has gone down with most of the ship due to the engine failure."

He looked again.

"Wait, no," said Kakeru-kun. "They're actually so close that it's just showing up as the same dot as we are."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Misuzu. "Uhhhh… UHHH! Future Boy, tell me what to do!"

"Sadly there's nothing to do," said Kakeru-kun.

"That's not the answer I was looking for!" cried Misuzu. "Someone, shovel more coal!"

"I'm on it!" said Kakeru-kun, running back to the furnace.

Seconds later, they heard another explosion from the other side of the ship.

"Somebody, go check that out!" yelled Misuzu. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakeru-kun threw down his shovel and ran towards where the blast was.

"Wait no!" cried Misuzu. "That coal's more important!"

But he was already out of hearing range.

Misuzu leapt out of her seat and ran away.

Yukiko entered the room with her pal Yuka.

"Hey," said Takahisa. "What's got Misuzu all wound up?"

"I think we're out of gas," said Yukiko.

"Does that mean it's time for battle?" asked Takahisa.

Yukiko nodded sadly.

"Drat," said Takahisa. "But fighting is so much effort."

"Hang in there," said Yukiko.


	118. Episode 118: Pod

"This is it," said Kusakabe. "The moment we've been waiting for! I've waited too LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG for this!"

"Congratulations, Kusakabe-sama," said Wheesh.

"Thank you," said Kusakabe, in too good a mood to get angry at the possible sarcasm.

"So how will we land this behemoth on their ship?" asked Jed.

"We won't," said Kusakabe. "It would be way too risky to leave our ship unintended with that other ship catching up to us soon."

"You can have some of the circus guard it," suggested Jed.

"Sadly that won't do," said Kusakabe. "They couldn't guard my crystals so they are dead to me."

"Ah," said Jed. "Then what's the plan, chief?"

"It's simple," smirked Kusakabe. "I will program the ship to go on a few hundred lightyears ahead and park itself in a faraway solar system. Then after we take Misuzu's head, we can drive her ship back to it. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"But then how will we land on her ship?" wondered Jed.

"Elementary," scoffed Kusakabe. "We'll shoot ourselves onto it in a smaller pod."

"Kusakabe-sama," said Wheesh, examining the radar. "They've got the forcefield up."

"Ha! Fine by me!" said Kusakabe. "Our ship is so high-tech that even its pods can get through their puny forcefield."

"Good, good!" said Jadeite.

"Does everyone have what they need for battle?" asked Kusakabe.

Wheesh left to retrieve her staff, and Jadeite took a bathroom break because he didn't know when he would get another chance.

"Alright, the pod's this way," said Kusakabe, leading Jadeite since Wheesh already knew where it was.

They climbed in.

"Kinda stuffy in here," said Jadeite.

"Heh heh heh," said Kusakabe. "I am a superstar warrior, heh."

"Huh?" asked Jadeite not getting the joke.

They took off, but Wheesh was having a hard time piloting because of how crammed it was.

"Get your stupid bat wing out of my face, Wheesh," barked Kusakabe.

"I'm trying to fold them," said Wheesh. "But someone's in the way!"

"Sorry," said Jed.

Wheesh pushed the button launching the pod at hyper-speed, but it wasn't balanced quite right and it started spinning all around like some kind of carnival ride.

"Woah!" cried Wheesh, smashing her halo on the roof of the pod.

"Wheeesh!" yelled Kusakabe. "Pilot better, you rainbow-eyed orange abomin-"

But Kusakabe face-planted into the wall of the ship as they all got shaken around.

"Ack!" cried Jadeite, as he was tossed as well.

"Phew, I landed on something soft," he said. He looked up to see his face between Wheesh's over-sized bosoms.

Wheesh's face turned red and smoke came out of her ears.

"JADEITE!" she shouted.

She smacked him with her staff.

"It's not my fault!" Jadeite tried to explain, but the staff hit sent him flying to the floor right as Kusakabe was launched to the ceiling.

Jadeite tried to stand up but he was under Kusakabe's gown.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" shrieked Kusakabe. "I knew it was a mistake bringing you!"

Jadeite suffered an unfortunate backhand and curled up in fetal position to not cause any more trouble.

Finally the shaking stopped and they looked out the single window.

Their pod had reached its destination, and they were inside Misuzu's ship.

"Good work!" said Jadeite, climbing to his feet.

Wheesh rose her staff and the pod disappeared.

"It's game time," said Kusakabe.


	119. Episode 119: Game Plan

"Alright, here's the game plan," said Kusakabe as they stood in the ship entrance.

Jadeite was all ears.

"The only one who can defeat my sister is me," stated Kusakabe.

"I think I could give her a good run for her money," considered Wheesh.

"No," said Kusakabe. "I mean in the grand scheme of things. It's personal, and I must be the one to defeat her!"

"Oh," said Wheesh.

"Meanwhile," continued Kusakabe. "I have a very important task for you two. Since Wheesh can mask power levels with her staff, Misuzu doesn't need to know you guys are here. She'll know that I'm on board, but I'm glad she does. You two, however, will sneak behind their ranks and retrieve my babies."

"Kusakabe!" cried Jadeite. "I didn't know you had kids! And you left them with your sister all this time?"

"No, you dolt!" yelled Kusakabe. "My crystals!"

"Oh," said Jadeite. "Awww, your kids would be cute."

Kusakabe didn't know how to respond, so she just continued talking.

"Wheesh, you will disarm every camera with your mystic abilities."

"Okay," said Wheesh. She raised her staff. "Done."

"Oh, nice," said Kusakabe. "I actually meant as you went along, but that worked too. As you search for the crystals, you have permission to kill anyone you encounter!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Jadeite.

"Any questions?" finished Kusakabe.

Jed and Wheesh shook their heads.

"Good. Then I will be on my way."

"Wait!" said Jadeite. "Promise me you will make it back alive!"

"Don't push your luck," said Kusakabe. She took off running at top speeds.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jadeite.

"Probably," said Wheesh. "We've gotten out of tighter spots before."

"I sure hope so," said Jadeite.

Wheesh was a little annoyed but she didn't know why.

"Alright, let's go, Jadeite!"

Wheesh started down the long hall, and after a minute looked to her side.

Jed was not with her.

She returned back to the entrance, and Jadeite was trudging along.

"What are you doing?" demanded Wheesh.

"Sorry," said Jed. "This armor's a little heavy."

"What?!" yelled Wheesh. "What are you wearing?"

On Jadeite was 20 tons worth of samurai armor.

"What are you doing, Jadeite?!" repeated Wheesh.

"Kusakabe told us to come prepared for a battle," explained Jadeite. "This is my battle gear."

"Take that costume off and get serious!"

"Alright, alright," sighed Jadeite.

He spent a long time struggling out of the armor, but finally managed to pry it off.

Wheesh face-palmed.

"Let's roll," said Jed jogging down the corridor.

* * *

Misuzu's expression was grim.

"Kusakabe is here," she stated plainly.

Kakeru-kun lowered his head. "Don't worry, Misuzu-sama. I will take care of her."

"No need," said Misuzu. "This is a battle between sisters."

"Well, I will still aid you in combat, if you must fight," said Kakeru-kun.

"No," said Misuzu. "This is a battle JUST between sisters."

Kakeru-kun had a feeling of dread. "Call me the instant you need help," he told her.

"I'll think about it," decided Misuzu. "But you're needed elsewhere. Kusakabe did not come alone. Wheesh and that new guy must be somewhere on the ship. I need you to hunt them down, and more importantly, protect the crystals."

"You can count on me!" said Kakeru-kun. "I will gather the troops."

Kakeru-kun turned around. "You hear that, everyone? We will not let those fiends take their crystals back!"

"Yeah!" agreed one or two people, which was kind of disheartening.

Kakeru-kun spoke into his communicator. "Let's all gather at the planned location."


	120. Episode 120: Labyrinth

Jed and Wheesh dashed down the long halls of Misuzu's ship.

"It must be this way!" declared Wheesh.

"No!" said Jed. "We went that way 12 times!"

"Nope, we haven't been here yet," insisted Wheesh. "It's the only part we haven't checked!"

"How do you know?" asked Jed.

"Because it only has five lightbulbs instead of six!"

"One of them is just out," sighed Jadeite.

"Drat!" yelled Wheesh.

"Alright, let's take a break," said Jed, sitting down.

"NO!" said Wheesh. "We gotta keep going!"

"Man," groaned Jadeite, standing back up. "If only we had some kind of tracker or something."

"Yeah," agreed Wheesh.

Suddenly she skidded to a halt and pulled out her Rainbow Crystal scouter. "Oh yeah," she recalled.

"Good device," stated Jadeite.

"Thanks," said Wheesh. She turned it on.

"This way!" she hollered.

"…That's a wall," said Jadeite.

"Drat," said Wheesh. "Looks like we gotta go around."

* * *

Jed and Wheesh turned into the next hall.

"These blaring sirens are giving me a headache," said Wheesh.

She pointed her staff at a siren and it was no more.

20 more sirens took its place.

"Cut it out," said Jed. "Do you want to get caught?"

Wheesh thought about it and then shook her head.

"You need some self-control," taunted Jadeite.

"Let's just keep going this way."

Wheesh and Jadeite darted down the next hall. "It should be right ahead!"

But then they reached a dead end.

"NO!" yelled Jadeite.

"Sad day" said Wheesh.

They turned the other way and backtracked to the last turn.

"This way has to be it!"

But then they reached another dead end.

"This is driving me crazy!" howled Jadeite working up a temper.

"Calm your ropes," said Wheesh.

They backtracked to the last turn and then backtracked to the turn before that and took the other way.

"Sprinting in circles like this is tiring," pouted Jadeite after reaching another dead end.

"Is this a maze or a ship?" asked Wheesh.

"Perhaps we should slow our sprint to a casual jog to preserve energy," suggested Jed.

"Yes."

The next hall they encountered was wired with multiple traps.

"This has to be the right way," said Wheesh confidently.

Jadeite started prancing down the hall like a goof and Wheesh pulled him back.

"Stop."

"Ok."

"There are tons of invisible red lights that will trigger alarms when you step on them and give away that we are also on the ship."

"I don't see 'em," noted Jadeite, scanning with his hand above his eyes.

"Yes," said Wheesh. "They are invisible."

"Not to worry," called Jadeite continuing his prance. "I will just put up this forcefield I used against Sailor Moon on the radio tower."

Jadeite put up a forcefield with one of his hands and started walking through.

But that's when he stepped on a tile that pushed down triggering a trap.

"Noooooooooo," said Jadeite retreating to Wheesh.

"No! Don't come back here! Keep going!" howled Wheesh running down the hall. Jadeite followed her.

Alarms started blaring but sadly they were just alarms and did not hinder their progress.

However, their progress was hindered when steel walls started to drop down in front of them.

They kept sprinting at top speeds and when they reached what appeared to be the last one, Jadeite and Wheesh dove under it, barely making it.

"Easy," said Jadeite who was sweating like a beast.

"Jadeite, you need to be cautious when we're on enemy territory," said Wheesh.

"Not to worry," said Jadeite. "That was the last wall and we slid under it in the nick of time!"

That's when another wall dropped in front of them because of Jadeite's jinx.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo," howled Jadeite.

They sat there sadly as they heard the sound of 10 more walls dropping down after that one, each getting farther away.

"RIP," said Jadeite.

"There is no point playing it extra safe, because they probably know we are here since Misuzu knows Kusakabe would not come alone. As long as I continue sealing our energy they still won't know exactly where we are."

"What are you getting at?" asked Jadeite.

Wheesh charged up for a moment and then fired an energy attack taking out all the walls.

"Good work," said Jadeite.

"LEG IT!" barked Wheesh taking off.

"OK," yelled Jadeite, taking off while holding his pants in a cartoonish manner.


	121. Episode 121: The Search Continues

As Wheesh and Jed continued their dash, they noticed they had reached a part of the ship where the alarms had stopped blaring.

"We are so close to the crystals I can almost taste them!" said Jed licking his lips.

"Stop that, you're creeping me out!" yelled Wheesh.

"Soz," apologized Jadeite.

"But you're right," continued Wheesh. "The crystals are less than 50 paces away."

That's when Wheesh's scouter started short-circuiting, and she had to toss it to the floor and stomp on it.

"Well that was unnecessary!" yelled Jadeite. "Why did you do that?!"

"It started short-circuiting," explained Wheesh. "So I had to put it down."

"Oh, I understand," said Jadeite. "But there's only one question. Why did it start short-circuiting?"

"Hmmm," said Wheesh.

She waved her staff in a goofish manner and then looked at it.

"Ah, here's the problem. There seems to be some kind of barrier right here blocking out the scouter's x-ray-like techniques. If I would have known that, I wouldn't have stomped it to the ground," said Wheesh sadly.

"It's okay," said Jadeite. "You have another one, right?"

Wheesh looked down but said nothing.

"It's okay," said Jadeite. "You said it was only 50 paces away. So it must be one of these rooms."

"You're right," agreed Wheesh, getting encouraged again. "We can find it from here. I bet it's this room."

Wheesh swung open a door, but there were no crystals. Only some sort of huge cactus collection.

"Woah," said Jadeite. "I've never seen this species of cacti!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "It is from planet Alpha Omega Psi Delta, of the Dsdjfsajenn System."

"Neat," said Jadeite. "You are very well informed, Wheesh."

Wheesh gushed. "Well, I have been around since the start of the universe."

Jadeite laughed. "You're silly."

But Wheesh had a serious expression.

Jadeite decided to leave it at that, and kept searching under numerous cacti.

"No crystals here," he said at last.

"Obviously," called Wheesh who had already left the room. "Jadeite, come look in this one!"

Jadeite pocketed the space cactus and headed on his way.

He swung open the door to the next room.

Wheesh was shocked to see a giant dartboard of her face with many darts on it.

The room also contained many photos of Wheesh, some with burnt edges, and a life-sized voodoo doll of her.

"This is spooky and eerie," commented Wheesh.

Jadeite poked the voodoo doll with a needle.

"YOUCH!" said Wheesh. "So that's where that's been coming from! I oughtta give that Misuzu a piece of my mind!"

"Look at this," said Jed. "It's a sash with the words 'Sailor of Destruction' written in crayon!"

"Odd," said Wheesh. "And sad."

They decided they had seen enough, and went to the next room.

"Interesting," said Jadeite. "This room seems to have many toilets, a broken sink, and some paper towels on the floor, but that's it."

"You're in the girls' bathroom, Jadeite," stated Wheesh.

"Woah, I've always wanted to see one of these!" exclaimed Jadeite.

Wheesh dragged him out by the ear, while she blushed from embarrassment.

Jadeite sat down on the ground.

"Come on Jadeite, it was an honest mistake," said Wheesh. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Shhh," said Jadeite. "I'm using all my powers to try and detect the crystals' location on my own."

"Ah," said Wheesh, masking the large amounts of energy he was exerting.

Jadeite had a large aura, but then it vanished in an instant.

"I found them," he stated.

"Great job!" said Wheesh, surprised. "What are we waiting for?"

Wheesh followed Jadeite down the hall, and he entered a room.

"Where are the crystals?" asked Wheesh. "This is just the kitchen!"

"Exactly," said Jadeite, making himself a bag of popcorn. "I'm starved!"

"JADEITE!" shouted Wheesh. "We don't have time for this! Kusakabe could be battling her sister right now, and we're supposed to be getting the crystals!"

"They're not fighting," remarked Jadeite. "If they were, we could sense their crazy power levels from here. And I'm pretty sure we would be physically vibrating if those two started clashing."

"Shoot, you're right," said Wheesh. "Is there another bag of popcorn by chance?

"No," said Jadeite sadly. "There was only one and it is mine."

"We have to get going!" yelled Wheesh. "Stop wasting time!"

"You're just mad there's no popcorn for you," said Jed, pouring butter in his already buttered bag as though he was in a theater and the bag wasn't already buttered.

"That's disgusting!" shouted Wheesh. "Come on!"

She teleported his bag into a sun and then dragged him along.

The next room they reached seemed to be Misuzu's private study.

"Maybe she hid the crystals under her mattress!" considered Jadeite.

"No," said Wheesh. "They're way too big."

"Ah," said Jed. "But look at this! It's Misuzu's diary!"

Wheesh cracked it open.

She flipped to a random page. "Dear Diary," she read. "I deserved to be the Sailor of Destruction! If it wasn't for that orange idiot Wheesh, I'd have the universe in the palm of my hand! That no good, rainbow-eyed-"

Wheesh stopped reading. "That's enough," she decided. "Let's move on, Jadeite."

But that's when she heard Jadeite giggling.

She turned around to see Jadeite rummaging through Misuzu's undergarments.

"Wow," said Jadeite. "This bra is huge. Her cup size might be larger than Kusakabe's! But Wheesh beats her either way."

"JADEITE!" yelled Wheesh. "What do you think you're doing!?"

But Jadeite ignored her. "Heh heh heh," he said.

Wheesh socked Jadeite across the chops, but he was not as injured as she expected.

"What was that for?!" said Jed. "I was just talking to myself."

"Keep your mouth shut, how about that?!" yelled Wheesh.

"Wheesh, why are you blushing?" asked Jadeite.

"I don't like him," said Wheesh.

"Who?" asked Jadeite.

"N-n-n-n-othing!" yelled Wheesh. "Did you find the crystals yet?!"

"No, sadly they weren't in Misuzu's dressers."

"They are large crystals, Jadeite!" shouted Wheesh. "Cut the nonsense!"

"Yes senpai," promised Jadeite. "Here, I'll check this room."

"No," said Wheesh. "I doubt they're in there. How about this one?"

She opened a door, when suddenly a pack of metal men threw themselves at her.

"AHH! Jadeite!" she cried.

"Don't worry!" said Jed.

He shot lightning out of his palms, but they absorbed it because they were metal men.

Wheesh tried to grab her staff from one of the metal men, but it took it and ran down the hall.

"NO!" cried Wheesh. "Jadeite, grab that!"

"Yes!" agreed Jadeite.

He took off down the hall with three metal men attached to him, and tackled the metal man with the staff.

But the now four metal men threw themselves on his face and tried to suffocate him.

One then got him in a full nelson while the other three threw metal punches at his exposed torso.

That's when Jadeite focused all his energy, and released it all at once, ending the metal men.

He collapsed, and then slid over to Wheesh and handed her the staff.

"Thanks," said Wheesh.

Time stopped for a second, and then there were no more metal men.

"Great work," said Jadeite. "Now can we check this room?"

"No," said Wheesh. "You are most certainly wrong. It is this one for sure!"

Wheesh swung open another door, releasing more metal men.

These metal men were slightly bigger, but they had the same power levels.

Wheesh was ready this time, and took them all out in a heated battle that lasted 20 seconds.

Jadeite did not ask Wheesh this time, and opened the door he was confident about.

"THE CRYSTALS!" cried Jadeite.

"Really?! YAHOOOO!" yelled Wheesh. "We did our jobs well, Jadeite. Let's take these babies back home."

"Yep!" said Jed happily. He tapped on one of the crystals to make sure it was real.

But there was a loud clanging noise, as though the crystal was hollow.

"Wait a second," said Jadeite.

That's when a metal man hopped out of the crystal as though hatching from an egg, and six more metal men followed suit from the other fake crystals.

The metal men threw seven simultaneous kicks at Jadeite, tossing him into a room across the hall.

"No! Not another cactus room!" he cried.

It was up to Wheesh to take all the metal men down, and she did.

She helped Jadeite off a large cactus.

"Thanks," said Jadeite. "But I'm still getting pricked."

He pulled the cactus out of his pocket from earlier. "Ah," he understood. "That was a bad idea."

Wheesh sighed. "Finding these crystals is going to be tougher than I thought."


	122. Episode 122: Headband

"I give up," said Jadeite. "Let's go home."

"No," said Wheesh. "Just keep moving!"

"But my legs hurt!" whined Jadeite.

"Then slow down to a casual jog!" said Wheesh.

"No, then I can't keep up! Why don't you slow down to a casual jog?"

"Sorry," said Wheesh. "I have infinite reserves of energy. You're just gonna have to man up."

Jadeite grunted, and manned up. "My legs hurt," he mumbled. "I wish we could just find where they're keeping the crystals already."

* * *

Young Kusakabe had just turned 12. She was looking out the small window of her cottage as Misuzu and Wheesh trained in the yard.

"When is onee-sama going to start trying?" wondered lil Kusakabe. "There's no reason for her to be holding back like this, Wheesh has infinite reserves of energy."

16-year-old Misuzu dodged Wheesh's staff swing, and threw a right hook.

It reflected off of Wheesh's skin, absorbing all the damage, but Wheesh was still tossed back by the shockwaves.

"You got spunk, kid," said Wheesh. "But let's take a break for today. You seem to be sweating quite a bit."

"No!" lied Misuzu, who was at her limit. "I could go for easily another hour!"

"I like your ambition," stated Wheesh. "But it's dangerous to push yourself too far."

"Just one more round," ordered Misuzu.

"No," said Wheesh.

"Comin' atcha!" yelled Misuzu. She leapt into the air, and spiked an energy ball as one would spike a volleyball, straight for Wheesh.

Wheesh didn't move, however, and she caused the ball to explode far from her without moving a muscle.

But that's when Misuzu appeared behind her, and threw a knee right into her chops as she turned around.

"Good one," said Wheesh.

"Shut up!" Misuzu. "We're fighting, there's no time for chit-chat."

"No," corrected Wheesh. "We're sparring. There's a difference."

Misuzu charged for another round, and threw fists in all directions.

Wheesh was casually blocking the many blows, and Misuzu was getting fed up.

She leapt back 20 feet, and used one of the ten ancient techniques.

Misuzu split into four Misuzus, which all had a glowing green aura.

"Now let's dance, you winged beast!" shouted Misuzu.

Wheesh was getting annoyed, so she swung her staff once, and all three Misuzu copies disappeared.

"Hey!" cried Misuzu. "That's cheating!"

"There's no cheating in battle," stated Wheesh. "If you're going to be the Sailor of Destruction, you need to calm down."

"I am calm," lied Misuzu. "And I can keep fighting!"

That's when Misuzu passed out from exhaustion.

Lil Kusakabe dashed outside.

"SIIIISSSS!" she cried. "Oh no, are you okay?!"

"Not to worry," said Wheesh. "She put up a hard fight. She's a lot stronger than she was two years ago."

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "My sister is the best! But why was she holding back?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wheesh.

"Well, someone as strong as you could certainly tell that Misuzu was nowhere near her max power while fighting you," explained Kusakabe.

Wheesh thought for a long time, and suddenly she nodded.

"Kusakabe," said Wheesh. "Have you ever fought Misuzu?"

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "We used to train together all the time, and she would always hold back, because if she actually tried she would hurt me. She told me so herself!"

"Hmm," said Wheesh.

"But sadly," said Kusakabe. "These days she trains alone. She says I would just slow her down. I guess I understand, since she is aspiring to be the Sailor of Destruction. She really wants it, Wheesh. Like, really wants it."

"Well, she'll get it soon enough," said Wheesh. "As long as she eats her vegetables and drinks a quart of milk every day!"

"I'll make sure she does!" promised Kusakabe.

Wheesh nodded. "Your sister is my top candidate. Your incredibly powerful bloodline, and the ten ancient techniques of your clan, are quite nifty. So she has that going for her. All the perfect components for a Sailor of Destruction are present. So long."

Wheesh teleported away in a show of flashy lights that lasted fifteen minutes after she was gone.

"Wow," said Kusakabe. "I like Wheesh. She's a good pal!"

* * *

Lil Misuzu came to and realized she was in bed.

"NOOO!" she shouted. "Did I really pass out in front of Wheesh-sama?! No! NOOOO!"

Misuzu sprinted out into the living room.

"Hey, sis!" said Kusakabe. "I tucked you in."

"I don't care about that!" yelled Misuzu. "What did Wheesh say after I passed out!?"

"She said you're a good candidate for the Sailor of Destruction, and currently you're her top pick," explained Kusakabe.

"Good, good!" smirked Misuzu. "What else did she say about me?"

"Uh, nothing else I remember," said Kusakabe.

"Then you're useless to me!" yelled Misuzu. "I'm going out to train!"

"Alright, have fun!" said Kusakabe. "I made you lunch, but I guess you can eat it after you train."

"Warriors don't eat!" yelled Misuzu. "They only train! AHHHHH!"

Misuzu back-flipped out the window and sprinted into the forest.

Kusakabe went to put Misuzu's lunch in the fridge, when she spotted her sister's lucky headband laying on the kitchen counter.

"Oh no!" said lil Kusakabe. "I'll go bring it to her!"

Kusakabe headed into the woods, following the sound of the explosions to reach her sister.

But when she arrived, she heard some yelling, and quickly hid behind a tree.

"No, no, no!" yelled Misuzu. "This won't do!"

"Oh, Wheesh came back?" wondered Kusakabe.

But when she peaked her head out, she realized Misuzu was just talking to herself.

"Odd girl," said Kusakabe. "I should just hand her the headband but…"

Kusakabe ducked back behind the tree.

Misuzu shot projectiles, taking down many trees. Then she ran up to a tree and started throwing kicks, each kick shaking the earth.

After a few heated minutes, Misuzu was out of breath again, and she threw herself to the ground.

"Still not strong enough!" she yelled. "I NEED to become the Sailor of Destruction!"

She threw a punch at the ground, creating a crater. "I would do anything, kill anyone, destroy everything! Just as long as I can be the SoD!"

"Wow," thought Kusakabe. "I didn't know she wanted it that bad."

"I will do whatever it takes!" continued Misuzu, screaming her lungs out. "I will kill all the other candidates if I have to! I would slay my sister in a second if she stood in my way!"

"Hey now," said Kusakabe.

Misuzu turned around with a terrifying look on her face. "Who's there?!" she yelled.

Kusakabe gasped, and then darted off into the woods.

"Who's there?!" repeated Misuzu. "I'll kill you!"

She dashed into the woods after Kusakabe.

"Oh no," thought Kusakabe. "Considering how strong she is, she'll catch up to me any second!"

But surprisingly, Kusakabe was able to escape within an inch of her life.

Misuzu finally gave up the search, and returned back to her training spot.

By a tree laid her headband.

She picked it up, deep in thought.

* * *

"I have an idea," said Jadeite to Wheesh as they continued to dash. "Let's give up!"

"Quiet," said Wheesh.

"D'ah, I knew that wouldn't work, but it was still worth a try. Here's my real idea!" said Jadeite.

"Ok?" asked Wheesh.

"We leave a trail of breadcrumbs, so we know what ground we covered and don't keep running down the same hall! And leave a full piece of bread in front of each room we check!"

"Excellent plan," said Wheesh. "I wish you would have thought of that sooner. Now where do we get the breadcrumbs?"

"I don't know," said Jadeite. "Can't you just create some out of thin air?"

"It's not that simple," said Wheesh.

"Yes it is," said Jadeite. "I've seen you do it before!"

"Not with bread," said Wheesh. "There are many things you do not understand."

"Fine," said Jadeite. "Then I guess we're out of luck. Time to go back to plan A!"

"Wait," said Wheesh, skidding to a halt. "Do you sense that?"

"Uh oh," said Jadeite.

"Yes," said Wheesh. "There are several above average power levels up ahead."

"Ahhh," said Jadeite. "No doubt they're guarding the crystals."

"Indeed," grinned Wheesh. "Let's go confront them head on."

It took only two minutes until they arrived in a large corridor.


	123. Episode 123: Formation

Misuzu's best men and women stood in formation in the assigned spot.

"Are you ready?" asked Kakeru-kun, trying to pump up their morale.

"Not really," admitted Takahisa. "From what I've heard, these guys are pretty powerful."

"Not to worry," said Kakeru-kun, getting pumped for battle by removing his eyepatch. "From what Misuzu-sama told us, we'll only be fighting two cronies. We outnumber them, and also we've trained our whole lives for this. So no pressure."

Yuka suddenly broke formation, and grabbed Kakeru-kun's arm. "Kakeru-kun, I'm scared."

Yuka, who Kakeru-kun wore a pendant of next to his Misuzu pendant, had short brown hair with a clip. She looked identical in appearance to Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana, but her looks were not an important factor. She had a small build like Yukiko, but was slightly taller.

"Not to worry," repeated Kakeru-kun, in a serious tone. "I will protect you no matter what. Even if it costs me my life. But hopefully it will not come to that."

"Honestly, if it comes to that, I think I'm going to bolt for it," said Takahisa. "No offense, Kakeru-kun."

"That's okay," said Kakeru-kun. "Sometimes retreats are tactical."

"And sometimes they're cowardly," said Shiori in a dull monotone. She was short and had long white hair, and she carried some kind of bible or book in her hand. She had a red cap on like the rest of the girls, as was her uniform for Misuzu's special forces.

"What do you mean?" scoffed Takahisa. "What some call cowardly, others call smart! Like not fighting a tiger, it only makes sense."

"These foes we're about to face will be much stronger than tigers," noted Yukiko, to back up Takahisa, her crush.

"Hey now," said Kakeru-kun. "Enough of this defiant language. Misuzu ordered us to fight these foes, so we will. We must serve Misuzu-sama no matter what!"

"Oh," said Yuka, getting jealous. But she didn't know how to express it. "When did you start calling her Misuzu-sama?"

"Many years ago," said Kakeru-kun.

"Oh," repeated Yuka coldly.

Kukuri opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. She was a quiet girl with long black hair, and that's about her only notable features.

"Listen, Yuka," said Kakeru-kun to only her. "I… care about you a lot, and…"

"Wait," said Shiori suddenly. "Footsteps."

They all turned and got back in their fighting stances, as the footsteps steadily approached them.

"This is for all the marbles," said Kakeru-kun. "We will not let them get the crystals!"


	124. Episode 124: Kakeru-kun's Assault

Wheesh and Jadeite entered the large, football field sized corridor, and were face-to-face with several warriors. It was clear they had been waiting for them for some time now.

"Hey guys," said Jadeite to the pack.

There were six fighters in total, with high power levels.

"Stay in formation," said Kakeru-kun. "Attack on my lead."

"So," said Wheesh. "We're just here to pick up the Super Rainbow Crystals, so don't mind us!"

"You must leave," stated Kakeru-kun. "All trespassers will be exterminated."

"About that," said Jadeite. "We don't want any trouble, so how about you just step aside before this gets ugly, and we'll be on our way."

"ATTACK!" yelled Kakeru-kun, unsheathing his blade and raising it to the sky.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," sighed Jadeite to Wheesh.

Jadeite ran up and socked Kakeru-kun, tossing him across the entire room.

However, three fighters took his place, and threw themselves at Jadeite.

Wheesh raised her staff, and charged up an attack.

She spawned five energy balls floating above her, and sent them all at the people throwing themselves.

Takahisa, however, fired a large-scale fire attack, completely consuming Wheesh's projectiles.

Wheesh put up a forcefield, and blocked all the fire easily.

But Yukiko closed the distance between her and Wheesh during the short second Wheesh blocked the attack.

She swung her dual daggers at Wheesh, and Wheesh had to jump back.

"Watch where you're swinging that!" yelled Wheesh.

She pointed her staff at Yukiko, and Yukiko was launched by an invisible force into Takahisa, tossing them both.

Meanwhile, Jed was having his own problems.

He had managed to toss two foes off of him, but that's when Shiori blasted him at close-range with an energy attack.

Jed landed on his feet, and punched Shiori in the gut.

Kakeru-kun's sword suddenly landed inches from his neck, as Jadeite's battle instincts took over and he jerked back automatically.

Jadeite jumped back, and then shot 1 trillion million volt lightning out of his palms.

A forcefield appeared in front of Takahisa, courtesy of Shiori, and Jadeite had to toss another punch into her gut.

But in that split second, Kakeru-kun finally got a lucky stab, and slashed Jed across the back.

"Oww!" yelled Jadeite.

He quickly spun around and threw a punch, but Kakeru-kun legged it.

Kukuri flew up in the air, and several long chains, precisely six, sprung out from behind her. She launched them straight for Jed.

Jadeite did many leaps back, each one dodging a chain as they smashed into the ground instead of him.

But while he was distracted, Takahisa had been charging up a powerful fire attack.

He launched it, and Jed leapt into the air.

But while he was in the air, Shiori fired an energy attack at him, and Jed put up a shield and blocked it.

As he was falling to the ground to land, Yukiko threw her blades like boomerangs, and Jed braced himself.

But when he landed he saw he was unscathed.

He assumed Wheesh knocked the boomerangs out of the air, and he was finally able to exhale.

But during the one second he let his guard down, Kukuri was able to bind him with chains.

Kakeru-kun ran up and socked him, and Jadeite struggled to break free.

"What are these chains made out of?!" demanded Jed.

Takahisa launched another fire attack, and Jed was too slow to dodge in his current state.

So, he used all his divine energy and broke the chains, leaping out of the way. However, he still got a good scorching.

Then, he was batted out of the air by another energy blast from Shiori.

He ran up and socked her in the gut again.

Wheesh went to raise her staff, but suddenly it got wrapped around with chains.

"Hey, let go!" yelled Wheesh.

"Uh, Wheesh, help!" yelled Jed, as Kakeru-kun came in for another round.

He thrusted his sword towards the ground, and Jed leapt back.

But his balance wasn't spot on, due to his loss of endurance, so he fell to the ground.

Kakeru-kun went for another thrust, and Jed rolled out of the way. He spun around, tripping Kakeru-kun, and jumped to his feet.

He was in a deep sweat, and was panting.

"Five opponents is tough," said Jadeite. "I thought there were six, but I don't know what that other one's doing."

Yukiko charged at lightning speed, but since she previously threw her weapons, she had to settle for throwing a punch.

Jadeite caught the punch, and held onto her fist for dear life.

She couldn't break free, due to being a small girl and Jed being a grown man.

Jed lifted her several feet off the ground, and kicked her away.

Takahisa threw himself at Jed to try to save Yukiko, but Jed sidestepped and Takahisa was injured from the recoil.

All the warriors reformed their ranks, but Jadeite's energy was quickly decreasing due to all the stamina he used.

"You guys are a feisty bunch," said Jed. "It's too bad I have to end you!"

He spawned his Silver Millennium sword, and his Silver Millennium shield.

"Now, Jed!" yelled Wheesh.

She shot a powerful attack out of her staff, that Jed assumed she was able to retrieve.

Jed leapt in the air, and the warriors scattered.

He lit up his blade with pure energy, and swung it straight for Kakeru-kun.

But Kakeru-kun foresaw this, as though he could see the future, and countered it with his own blade.

Him and Jed became locked in a heated sword fight, until Yukiko came up from behind and swung down her blades that she had picked back up.

Jed used one hand to block with his shield, while still blocking Kakeru-kun's sword jabs.

But that's when he was blasted by some projectile, tossing him across the room.

Jed weakly got to his feet, as Kukuri launched a sharp chain right at him.

Jed bounced it away with his sword, just in time to block a fireball with his shield.

Kakeru-kun jumped into the air, and Jed leapt up too.

Jadeite threw a quick slash, but Kakeru-kun threw himself back to the ground to dodge.

Jed landed on his feet, and Takahisa launched another fireball his way.

Jed leapt to the side, and it hit the wall, exploding.

Takahisa's hands lit up, and he started spamming fireballs.

Jadeite had to sprint along the wall to dodge, but Yukiko blocked his path, and he was cornered.

He teleported back to Wheesh, right as four warriors threw themselves at him.

"This is tough," he said. "I'm nearly drained. I've been barely able to hold my own against all these strong fighters."

"I see that," said Wheesh. "I haven't been having a picnic myself. Let's use a new strategy instead of just coming out swinging. I'll stand back and be your support."

"Wasn't that what you were already doing?" asked Jed.

"No!" yelled Wheesh. "I was trying to brawl, but I'm not good at hand-to-hand combat. Here, watch this!"

Wheesh stepped back to the edge, and her staff lit up.

She cast a powerful rainbow aura over Jadeite, and he felt exhilarated.

His stamina was recovered, and increased by 300%.

"This is the stuff!" yelled Jadeite. "And look, I'm glowing!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "It's my special buff!"

Jed tossed his sword and shield to the side.

"Alright, let's go, you pack of mongrels!"


	125. Episode 125: Jadeite's Mighty Triumph

"When are we going home?" whined Momoko. "I'm hungry!"

"Have some of this granola we packed," offered Rei.

Momoko took a sniff. "No way," she said, batting it to the floor. Then Momoko let out a really loud groan. "I can't believe I'm forced to eat ANOTHER PB & J."

"Hey, I have an idea," said Kyuusuke. "Make your sandwich peanut butter and granola, to switch things up!"

"Hey!" said Momoko. "Who let you out of the cabinet?!"

"Usagi did," explained Kyuusuke. "Please don't put me back in there! I'll be good!"

"Sorry, it's too late for that," said Momoko.

"Alright, everyone relax," said Tuxedo Mask. "Kyuusuke served his time, let the kid be."

Momoko sighed.

That's when Apollo pranced out. "Whose cats are these?" he demanded. "They won't leave me alone!"

"That would be mine," said Usagi.

"Actually," said Minako. "I would call Artemis my cat!"

"Stop treating us like some kind of pet!" said Luna. "I'm a real girl!"

"No you're not, sadly," said Momoko with fake sympathy. "Apollo, want me to put them down for you?"

"No, no," sighed Apollo. "They just won't let me have my cat nap. They keep asking me to train them, but I already told them I'll think about it!"

"Think faster!" yelled Artemis. "There's a big battle coming up, and the Sailors and masked men will need our help!"

"I don't think so," said Momoko.

"Hey," said Haruka. "Don't group us with them! We prefer to be called Outer Sailors, and we are not included with those Inners!"

"Shut up," said Momoko. "I'm so sick of you guys! You had your season, now go away!"

"Haruka," said Michiru, who was driving the ship. "Stop fighting with those kids and come look at this."

"Hey, I wanna see!" said Momoko.

Everyone gathered around and looked at the radar.

"One of the ships stopped chasing and drove off in a random direction, and the other one has completely stopped!" explained Michiru.

"Ah!" said Rei. "The one in front must have ran out of gas. And SoD and her crew must have boarded!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Momoko. "Don't get my hopes up. Is it finally time for battle?"

Rei nodded.

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" cheered Momoko, transforming into Red Form Sailor Sun.

"Stop it!" yelled Rei. "Put that form away until we get there, we can't let them sense us nearby!"

"What's the point?" said Momoko. "They probably know we're coming."

"Well if they don't, we should lay low," said Rei.

"I don't wanna!" whined Momo. "We've already waited so long!"

"Fine," said Rei. "You can play Angry Birds on my phone until we get there."

"YAHOOOOO!" cheered Momoko.

"Hey, can I take a spin?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Watch it," said Rei. "Don't put your filthy paws on my cellphone!"

"It was all a misunderstanding!" cried Kyuusuke. "I wanna beat the pigs!"

"Don't make me lock you away again," warned Rei.

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "I can give you a run for your money as Tuxedo Chibi Mask."

"You wanna go, brat?!" challenged Rei.

"Let's all calm down," said Minako. "We're almost there, let's try to stick together until then."

"Yes," said Haruka. "And then you're on your own from there. Me and Michiru have important matters to take care of on that ship."

"Whatever floats your boat," shrugged Tuxedo.

* * *

Jadeite shot 6.02 x 10^23 volt golden lightning at the whole crowd, and they all scattered in different directions.

However the lightning bolt branched off in all directions, nailing every one of them no matter where they were.

Right as a bolt flew towards Yuka, who was on the sidelines, Kakeru-kun zipped in and tanked the blast so she was not damaged.

Takahisa got to his feet and charged up fireballs in his hands, but Jadeite spotted this with his enhanced reflexes.

Jadeite vanished, and then appeared behind Takahisa.

Takahisa threw a fireball, but Jed caught it in his hand and crushed it, and then threw a left hook with his other, throwing Takahisa for a loop.

"I'm getting sick of your fireballs," Jed stated.

Takahisa stood up, heavily damaged. "Now I'm angry!"

Yukiko was the next to come to her senses, whereas everyone else was still frozen in their places from that incredibly powerful lightning attack that caught them all off-guard.

"I'm coming, Takahisa!" she howled.

"No, he's coming!" yelled Jadeite, catching Takahisa's fiery punch and throwing him into Yukiko.

But they both got back up, but Jadeite was already on them.

Jed threw punches with both hands, clocking them both simultaneously and knocking them back down.

Kakeru-kun leapt into the air with his sword, and threw down a slash.

But Jadeite caught the sword in his hand, and there was a moment of silence.

Then Jadeite's palm lit up, and the sword was no more.

Kakeru-kun's eyes widened.

He was too spooked to react, so Jadeite threw a sonic punch to his stomach, tossing him into the ceiling.

Before he hit the ground, Jadeite kicked him up back into the ceiling, and then spiked him into the floor.

The force of the spike was so much that Kakeru-kun bounced off the floor several feet, and Jadeite punched him away.

Yukiko came running up from behind, but Jadeite did not even turn around, and tossed her over his head into the wall.

That's when Jed got nailed by a powerful energy attack from Shiori.

But when the smoke cleared, he had received no damage.

"Man Wheesh, this buff is really something!" called Jed.

He turned to Shiori, and Shiori got so spooked that she actually showed emotion for the first time, and hesitated.

That's when she spawned three magical circles in front of her, and fired a barrage of energy attacks out of them.

But Jed dashed towards her, tanking every single blow, and then punched her in the stomach, and she dropped to the ground.

While his back was turned, Kukuri shot a pointed chain right at his neck.

But Jed's instincts were at the top of his game, and he caught the chain without turning around.

He yanked the chain roughly, throwing Kukuri forward, and then he violently swung the chain with her still attached.

The force of the swing was so much the chain snapped, and she was tossed into Takahisa who had been charging up a powerful fire attack.

Suddenly, Kakeru-kun flanked Jed's right side.

He swung down a new blade, and Jed blocked it with his arm.

He grabbed the blade again, but instead of breaking it this time, he ripped it out of Kakeru-kun's hands, and then bonked him on the head with the butt of the sword, tossing him.

For good measures, he shot an energy beam like the one Zoisite shot at Motoki, right at Kakeru-kun before he hit the wall.

"Now stay down!" yelled Jadeite.

But he was hit once again by the same generic energy blast, and turned to Shiori, who looked in perfect shape.

"What gives?!" demanded Jadeite. "That punch I threw to her stomach was enough to bust a solar system! And here she is standing, not looking scathed at all! I gave that sword kid a good clocking as well, and he was back also!"

Jadeite rolled up his sleeves. "Well, whatever. I could do this all day now that Wheesh is providing me with infinite reserves of energy!"

Jadeite threw himself into Yukiko, who was just about to throw her daggers.

He picked her up and pummeled her into the ground with one hand.

With his other hand, he caught another one of Kukuri's chains, and shot lightning into it.

The lightning climbed the chain and blasted Kukuri, and she dropped to the floor like a bowling ball.

Kakeru-kun ran up and threw a slash, but Jed tilted his head to dodge, and then threw a powerful chop at Kakeru-kun's exposed neck.

He kicked him away, right as Shiori charged with her fists.

He threw his palm into her face, and threw an elbow to the back of her head as she hunched over.

Yukiko leapt in the air, and threw a kick, but Jed caught the foot, and swung her into Takahisa like a baseball bat, who was also charging with his fists.

Takahisa stood up, and threw a punch, but Jed blocked it and threw his own.

Takahisa was launched into the wall, but Jadeite was still on him.

Jadeite threw 100 consecutive punches in 5 seconds time, until Takahisa went limp.

Kakeru-kun ran up with dual swords, but Jed leapt to the side and Kakeru-kun stabbed Takahisa.

"Shit, sorry!" cried Kakeru-kun.

But he didn't have time to say anything else, because Jed threw an elbow into his chops.

Kukuri and Yukiko attempted a double team, by Kukuri shooting chains while Yukiko ran across them with her daggers out, leaping from chain to chain.

But Jadeite stomped the ground, and Kukuri lost her balance due to the tremors.

Yukiko no longer had chains to run on and leapt into the air, but Jadeite shot lightning, taking her down like a bird.

That's when Takahisa got him in a chokehold despite going limp from 100 blows moments ago.

"What is this?!" shouted Jadeite. "I keep beating them down but they keep getting up!"

Kakeru-kun was running up with a sword, but Jadeite leapt up and kicked him in the face, pulling Takahisa with him.

Jed jerked his head back into Takahisa's forehead with immense strength, due to not having to suffer recoil damage, and Takahisa collapsed to the ground. Jadeite kicked him for good measures.

Shiori fired an energy blast, but Jadeite fired his own, knocking it out of the sky.

He grabbed Shiori by the hair and pummeled her.

Kakeru-kun tried to help her, but got pummeled too.

Takahisa and Yukiko ran up together to assault Jed, but he leapt to the side.

He looked over and saw Shiori and Kakeru-kun back on their feet.

"Alright, enough playing around!" yelled Jadeite. "It's time to end this!"

He took a deep breath and charged up the strongest lightning attack he could muster, that was actually ten times stronger than the last.

Takahisa tried to bolt for it, but it was too late.

"HYAAA!" yelled Jadeite, firing 20 bolts of lightning out of each fingertip.

The room was filled with the current, and everyone was zapped down.

Wheesh had to duck for cover, because even she would actually take immense damage from this one.

When the light dimmed, everyone was laying on the floor with smoke coming out of them.

"That's the end of that," said Jed, still floating. "Resilient bunch, I'll tell ya! But there's no getting up from that one!"

"Jadeite!" yelled Wheesh.

"What is it?" said Jed. "I'm busy gloating!"

"Jadeite, they have a healer!" Wheesh called.

"Huh?" said Jadeite.

That's when he looked down to see all five of the fighters getting back on their feet.

"What gives?!" repeated Jadeite. "This is ridiculous!"

That's when he spotted Yuka standing in the very corner of the arena, holding her glowing hands out.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes, and noticed that all the fighters were surrounded by the same aura as her hands.

All the auras vanished, and the fighters were back in tip-top shape.

"Oh boy," sighed Jadeite.


	126. Episode 126: Trump Card

Jed landed on the ground, still surrounded by a sparkling rainbow aura cast by Wheesh.

"Ah," said Jadeite. "There's the problem. I did this in the wrong order. I have to put down the healer, and then the rest will be fodder!"

Jadeite took off sprinting straight for Yuka at top speeds that no one could track.

All five of the fighters were in the way, so Jed quickly threw jabs as he dashed by them, swerving left and right so fast it looked like teleports.

He leapt into the air in front of Yuka.

"IT'S OVER!" he howled, going to throw an overhead mallet punch.

But Kakeru-kun appeared suddenly, and blocked the mallet punch with his sword.

Yuka took off running to the other corner.

Jed kicked Kakeru-kun into the wall, and darted after her.

But Takahisa and Yukiko blocked his path.

Takahisa shot a powerful fireball at the ground, and Jadeite leapt back.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"Never!" yelled Kakeru-kun, coming up from behind.

He swung his sword, and Jadeite ducked and threw an elbow into his stomach, crippling him.

Jed threw a backhand, tossing both Takahisa and Yukiko, and ran at Yuka who was standing in the middle of the battlefield.

He raised his hand to shoot an energy attack, but chains wrapped around it.

"Back off!" he said.

He swung his arm, tossing Kukuri.

But then Kakeru-kun appeared in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he yelled.

"Buzz off!" yelled Jadeite, reaching around Kakeru-kun and shooting lightning straight for Yuka.

Shiori appeared in front of her, and created an energy forcefield.

The lightning plowed right through it, and Shiori took immense damage and was launched.

But Yuka was still unscathed.

"I'll end you yet!" shouted Jadeite.

Jadeite took another step towards Yuka, but all five of them threw themselves at Jed.

Jadeite threw a punch toppling Kakeru-kun, and a kick sending Takahisa for a ride.

He smashed Yukiko into Kukuri, and kicked Shiori in the neck and threw her into the ground.

He threw a piledriver on Kukuri and barreled for Yuka once more.

But that's when Kakeru-kun leapt out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground.

The other four started throwing punches to Jed's exposed body.

"Quick, Wheesh!" yelled Jadeite. "Shoot the healer, I have them all here!"

Wheesh quickly fired a strong projectile at Yuka, but Kakeru-kun leapt to his feet and batted the blow away with his sword.

Meanwhile, Jadeite had tossed the others off him, and was darting for Yuka at the same second that Kakeru-kun was blocking Wheesh's attack.

Kukuri shot chains at Jed's leg, pulling him down, but as Jed fell to the floor he shot lightning at Yuka.

But Kakeru-kun leapt in the way and stuck his arms up, tanking the lightning and getting gravely injured.

Jadeite tossed Kakeru-kun to the opposite side of the corridor, as Yuka dashed for another corner.

The other four fighters quickly blocked Jed's way, but he planned on this.

Kukuri shot a chain, but Jadeite caught it and flew quickly around the four of them, tying them all up.

He held the chain with one hand, and shot a continuous chain of blasts at Kakeru-kun with the other as the fighter was struggling to get on his feet.

"Now, Wheesh!" shouted Jadeite.

Wheesh went to throw an attack, but stopped.

"I can't!" she called. "The buff I have on you requires both hands to cast!"

"That's no good!" said Jadeite. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Jadeite picked up the bundle of four fighters and threw it into the wall.

Then he teleported in front of Yuka and threw a quick chop.

She dodged it by pure luck.

"No matter!" said Jadeite. "I'll just throw another!"

He threw another but it hit Kakeru-kun who had leapt in the way again.

"SCRAM!" shouted Jadeite.

In that split second, Yuka already made it to another corner.

Jadeite was starting to get frustrated.

"This is like trying to keep ten birds in an open cage! I've had enough, I will stick on that healer until I can take her out!" decided Jadeite.

He soared at Yuka like a jet, tossing Takahisa out of the way.

Yuka took off on foot, but Jadeite was going to quickly catch up.

Right as he was about to end her with a punch, he was blasted away by someone's attack.

He instantly got to his feet and launched himself off a wall, but Kakeru-kun ran in and drop-kicked him.

Rather than stopping to pummel Kakeru-kun, he simply threw him away, which was enough to completely cripple him.

Jadeite acted as though he was charging Yuka from one angle, but it was just an afterimage, and he came from the other side.

However, Kakeru-kun tanked the hit, and then Jadeite was blasted by many different attacks.

"AHHHH!" yelled Jadeite angrily, holding out his arms and causing the smoke to instantly disintegrate.

He shot several energy attacks at Yuka, but each was blocked by the body of a different fighter.

After five energy blasts, he teleported in front of Yuka since they were all down.

But Kakeru-kun grabbed his leg and brought him to the floor as Yuka ran.

Kakeru-kun threw a piledriver while he was down, but Jadeite grabbed his head, and shot lightning out of his palm at close range.

He took off after the healer yet again.

"No, Jadeite!" yelled Wheesh from the sidelines. "You can't just target the healer, the others will stop you! You have to take them all down first, and then get her before she can heal!"

"Don't worry," said Jed. "I'll get lucky! They can't keep this up forever, they'll slip up eventually!"

Wheesh shook her head sadly. "I have to do something…"

Wheesh thought fast and respawned her strongest warriors, Galaxia and Nehelenia.

"Charge that girl over there!" shouted Wheesh.

Galaxia and Nehelenia didn't think twice and sprinted right for Yuka, but Kakeru-kun instantly appeared in front of them with a leap.

He chopped off both their heads with two consecutive sword swings.

Jadeite sprinted over as well and leapt over Kakeru-kun's head.

"Haha!" he howled.

But then Takahisa, Shiori, and Kukuri fired a combined attack, which Jadeite countered with a lightning bolt out of his palm.

There was an explosion, creating smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Yuka had escaped Jadeite's grasp yet again.

"Grrr," said Jed.

Jadeite shot some lightning around himself and plowed towards Yuka like an energy ball.

All who stood in his way got zapped and tossed to the side, as though they were bowling pins and he was the ball.

He charged directly at Yuka, but she leapt out of the way at the last second, and Jadeite crashed through the wall.

He zipped out of the hole and zipped right back for her, but she ducked at the last second and he had to curve to not hit another wall.

"I've got you now!" yelled Jed, propelling himself at her at undodgeable speeds.

Takahisa shot a fireball, but it was instantly disintegrated by Jed's lightning aura.

Jed extended his arm and Takahisa was knocked out of commission.

Jed continued to plow right for Yuka, but at the very last second, that pest Kakeru-kun appeared suddenly and caught Jadeite.

There was a giant explosion, and when the smoke cleared Kakeru-kun was on the ground, but Yuka was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jadeite.

Jadeite continued to target the healer, but every time he was about to finish her, he had too many unguarded openings and would get hit by one of the other five he was not keeping track of.

Also, Kakeru-kun was one determined beast and would do everything he can to stop Jadeite from ending his girl.

"It's just too hard to get to her with all these other guys on top of me," thought Jadeite, very aggravated at this point.

He wasn't going to give up though.

He swung his arm, shooting a powerful wave sweeping three of them off their feet. Before they even landed, Jadeite lunged under them and threw a punch at Yuka.

"THIS IS IT!" howled Jadeite inches from her heart.

But at the very last second, Takahisa threw himself in the way and took the punch.

"NO!" howled Jadeite as Yuka started bolting away. Jadeite stuck out his foot and tripped Yuka, and not wasting a moment threw an elbow towards her neck.

However, Kakeru-kun swung his sword at the back of Jadeite's neck landing a lucky hit. It threw him off just enough that he missed Yuka and she got away.

Although his armor provided by the buff was too much to get injured by a mere sword, Kakeru-kun had landed a lucky hit at a pressure point and it pinched a bit.

Jadeite turned around with lightning in his eyes.

"Alright, you blue-haired buffoon," shouted Jadeite. "I have had enough of you! You're puppy-guarding your healer like it's some capture the flag game! If you want a piece of me, then you've got one!"

Jadeite grabbed Kakeru-kun by the neck, and slammed him to the ground.

He got on top of Kakeru-kun and pummeled him to oblivion.

Shiori and Yukiko ran up to try to save him, but Jadeite swung his arm and they were launched across the stadium.

Several more tried to run up and get Jadeite to stop pummeling Kakeru-kun, but Jed amped up his aura so high that they were simply getting launched by it before they could get close.

Yuka kept casting heals as fast as she could, but Jadeite would instantly send him back out of commission.

Jadeite continued wailing on Kakeru-kun until it became brutal, and then he started clobbering for real.

Yuka was started to panic and was shooting heals at max speed.

"No matter!" said Jadeite. "I'll just pummel him faster than he can regenerate! After I finish him off for good, it will be too late to heal him!"

But Yuka was giving it her all, and it was like an indirect beam struggle.

"You don't have infinite reserves of energy like I do right now, so you won't be able to keep this up!" taunted Jadeite. "You're probably already at your limit!"

Hearing those words, Takahisa got an idea and charged Wheesh. Shiori caught on and also charged Wheesh.

Wheesh had to defend herself, so she released one hand and shot an attack, tossing the two of them aside.

But that's when she was wrapped around with chains, and Jadeite's buff was dropped.

"Not to worry!" yelled Wheesh.

She broke free from the chains and tossed Kukuri.

She went to recast the buff, but realized with shock that Jadeite's power had not dropped at all and was actually increasing.

Wheesh was genuinely spooked, and everyone else was as well.

Jadeite continued to throw punches at Kakeru-kun with increasing momentum and power.

No one else knew how to react, but eventually Wheesh was finally able to regain composure.

Since she was no longer keeping up the buff, her hands were free, and she ran up and clocked Takahisa with her staff, causing an instant KO.

She waited for him to get back up, but he didn't.

Yukiko charged at Wheesh with all she had, but Wheesh snapped her fingers and there was an explosion, tossing Yukiko.

She did not get back up either.

"Wait a minute," realized Wheesh. "The healer is working so hard to keep up with Jadeite's pummeling, she has no energy to expend on these clowns!"

With that, Wheesh shot ten consecutive energy blasts, and Shiori fired her own.

Wheesh's were several tiers higher, and Shiori was defeated.

Kukuri shot her chains for Wheesh, trying to wrap them around her staff, but Wheesh already saw this coming and shot a blast from behind.

The blast hit Kukuri, tossing her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kakeru-kun was on death's doorstep.

"DIIIEEEE!" shouted Jadeite.

"Y-Yuka…" sputtered Kakeru-kun. "Look around… all our allies are down…"

"Yes," said Wheesh, who was standing on top of Takahisa.

"Listen," said Kakeru-kun. "I'm as good as gone... stop wasting your energy healing me, and let me die. Then you and the others can escape."

"No!" cried Yuka. "I won't do it!"

She kept casting heals but she was drained.

"Yuka," whispered Kakeru-kun. "Going to that orphanage where I met you… was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

Kakeru-kun went limp, as Jadeite pummeled him and Yuka still kept throwing heals.

"No!" cried Yuka. "No!"

"Wait," realized Wheesh.

She threw herself straight for Yuka.

But Yuka let out a loud screech. "NOOOOO!"

A bright light shot out everywhere, filling the room.

When it dimmed, nothing looked different.

"Strange move," said Wheesh. "Now goodbye."

She swung her staff at Yuka, but nothing happened.

"Eh?" said Wheesh.

That's when all the other fighters stood back up.

Jadeite kept punching Kakeru-kun but these were no longer magical punches and it felt useless.

He stood up. "Quick Wheesh, toss me that buff again!"

"Uh…" said Wheesh.

"Heh heh," said Kakeru-kun, still on the ground. "You all must have triggered Yuka's special attack. It cuts off all magic."

"Uh oh," said Jadeite.

Jadeite bolted for his sword and shield he had tossed away a long time ago.

But his sword was just the hilt.

"That doesn't make any sense!" cried Jadeite.

He picked up the shield, but it was no longer enchanted with Earth magic and was basically just a trashcan lid.

"Uh oh," repeated Jadeite.

He stood back to back with Wheesh as the warriors surrounded them.

"I don't need my sword to defeat you!" yelled Kakeru-kun. "I don't need my special eye either!"

He put back on his eyepatch.

"It's all or nothing!" shouted Jadeite.

He threw a punch at Kakeru-kun, but Takahisa and Kakeru-kun both threw one back.

He threw his shield like a Frisbee, taking out Shiori.

Wheesh tried to swing her staff like a mace, but a couple of them grabbed it and wouldn't let go.

"Hey!" said Wheesh.

It got yanked away.

Wheesh had to resort to her fists, which was bad since she's not good at hand-to-hand combat and hadn't had a fist fight for over 2 million years.

"Not to worry," said Jadeite. "My training from the Silver Millennium's kicking in!"

He dropkicked Yukiko, but Takahisa threw himself, taking Jed off his feet.


	127. Episode 127: All Aboard

"Are we there yet?! ARE WE THERE YET?!" howled Momoko at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, actually," said Usagi.

"Nice," said Momoko. "When can I fight the Sailor of Destruction?"

"Let's not fight the Sailor of Destruction," said Usagi. "Let's try to avoid contact with them at all costs, actually. We just need to grab the crystals and leg it while the Sailor of Destruction is distracted by the red-haired lady."

"I think we should fight everyone," said Haruka, stepping forward. "Let's end anyone that comes in our way!"

"You can't end anyone," said Momoko.

"Not true," said Michiru. "We are very strong. If the Sailor of Destruction brings her army of past villains, we can take them down with ease. Except for Galaxia, or any of Galaxia's minions."

"Useless," said Momoko. "I can destroy Galaxia with my single pinky!"

"No you can't," said Haruka.

"Yes I can!" shouted Momoko. "I'll demonstrate with Kyuusuke!"

"No!" yelled Kyuusuke as Momoko threw a punch.

"Cut it out, you two," said Minako, stepping in between the two young ones.

"Guys?" said Rei who had been piloting the ship to land it. "There's a problem."

"What is it?" asked Tuxedo.

"I'm not sure," said Rei. "But this ship really doesn't want me to try and land it."

"Let me see that," said Momoko, lowering the seat to the ground so she could get on and then raising it up to the controls.

"Their ship has some sort of forcefield," stated Sailor Sun.

"That doesn't look like the Sailor of Destruction's ship, that she used when she landed on Earth!" exclaimed Luna.

"Idiot cat," said Momoko. "This isn't SoD's ship! Hers is 200 light years that way!"

"Then why aren't we at her ship?" asked Luna.

"I'm not going to bother explaining it," said Momoko. "Someone else tell this dumb feline what our mission has been this whole time."

Apollo sighed. "Luna my girl."

"Watch it," said Artemis.

Apollo continued. "While doing a spy mission on the Sailor of Destruction's ship, I overheard that the Super Rainbow Crystals were stolen from her. The lady who stole them took off in this ship right here, I believe."

"What do you mean, you believe?" said Rei.

"Not to worry," said Apollo. "I'm one smart kitty."

"So guys, this forcefield," said Momoko. "There's no way our ship is getting past it. Our ship's technology is from millenniums ago, from a Silver Millennium of sorts. It's nowhere near advanced enough to cloak itself and get through this barrier."

"So is it game over?" asked Kyuusuke, hopefully.

"Yes," said Momoko. "Let's head back."

"Wait," said Sailor Moon. "Do you think we could teleport past it?"

"SUUUURE!" said Momoko. "And while we're at it, we can go invisible and throw the crystals in a wormhole that leads right back to Japan!"

"Momoko, you've never teleported before?" asked Minako.

"What? Of course I have!" lied Momoko. "But there's no way amateurs like you can!"

Rei snickered. "So she really doesn't know about Sailor Planet Teleport."

"You can make up words all you want," said Momoko. "I'm still stronger than you, and in fact can end you in my base form!"

Usagi sighed. "Momoko, give me your hand."

"Eww, no way!" said Momoko.

"Would you prefer if you held Kyuusuke's hand?" asked Rei.

"I would never touch that pervert!" shouted Momoko.

Usagi grabbed Momoko's hand while she was thrown off-guard, and Rei grabbed her other.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Momoko.

Minako, Haruka, and Michiru also joined the circle.

"Get in the middle," said Usagi to the assorted other fighters.

Tuxedo, Chibi Tuxedo, and all three cats got in the center of the circle.

Everyone took their Sailor forms, and yelled, "Sailor Planet Teleport!"

"It's not working!" said Luna.

"Momoko has to take her Sailor form," noticed Rei.

"No way!" yelled Momoko. "I don't believe in the power of friendship!"

"If we don't teleport we'll never be able to fight the strong foes!" pointed out Tuxedo Mask.

"Damn!" said Momoko. "You've piqued my interest! Fine!"

Momoko transformed.

"Sailor Planet Whatever!" she shouted.

"You have to say Sailor Planet Teleport," said Michiru.

Momoko groaned obnoxiously loud.

"Sailor Planet…"

They waited.

"Teleport," she whispered.

"See, it didn't-"

They were inside the entrance of Misuzu's spaceship.

"Would you look at that?" said Momoko. "In all my years."

"Now," said Usagi. "We have to stay in our Sailor forms so we can move around quickly, but let's try not to exert enough power that we get noticed."

Momoko was in her red form, expending energy in all directions.

Luna was nearly knocked off her feet by the aura, and Artemis steadied her.

"What was that?" asked Momoko. "I'm just too pumped! Let's brawl!"

Momoko spiked her power even higher to try to draw some attention!

"STOP!" howled everyone.

They were detected, but not by a human.

A metal man ran up and socked Kyuusuke of all people, and since he was in his base form he was greatly injured.

"Haha," laughed Momoko.

But then Momoko got tossed across the room.

"Strong metal man," she noted. "Let me handle this, guys!"

She shot a charged fireball and the metal man was no more.

"Let's keep moving, gang!" she said sprinting away.


	128. Episode 128: Getting a Move On

Momoko darted off down the hall.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Moon, pulling out her Moon Wand. "Slow down there, Barry Allen!"

"Who?" asked Momoko.

"The Flash," explained Sailor Moon, rolling her eyes.

Momoko angrily retreated. "Whaaaaat?" she whined.

"Don't you remember?" asked Usagi. "We use the Moon Wand to find the Super Rainbow Crystals, like we did in Season 1."

"I wasn't there for that," said Momoko.

"You were there when we got the yellow Super Rainbow Crystal this season," recalled Usagi.

"I don't pay attention to filler," scoffed Momoko. "Which way is the fight?"

The Moon Wand was in a slow beep.

Usagi took two steps forward and the beep seemed to slow down slightly.

"Looks like it's this way," she concluded.

"That's the way I was headed!" yelled Momoko. "We're wasting so much time! Let me at 'em!"

She took off, and everyone followed suit.

Uranus and Neptune were towards the back of the pack, not on purpose but simply because they weren't as fast as the other Sailors or Golden Tuxedo, or even Chibi Mask.

"Hey Neptune," said Uranus. "When are we gonna pull the rug out from under that Sailor Sun brat?"

"Soon," said Neptune. "We have to wait for the opportunity to present itself. Sailor Sun is a superb soldier."

Luna and Artemis, who were also in the back of the pack, overheard this.

"We want in!" said Luna. "What's the plan?"

"Hey now," said Apollo, who was also with the cats. "We'll be having none of that if you want me to train you."

Artemis was split, and Luna let out a low growl.

"That's what I thought," said Apollo. He turned to Uranus and Neptune. "If you're those lesbians Momoko told me about, you should watch yourself. Momo-chan could end you with the flick of her wrist.

"Can it, orange cat!" said Uranus. "You freak of nature!"

"Momoko!" called Apollo, but she was too far ahead.

"You got lucky," said Apollo.


	129. Episode 129: A Few Mistakes

The Sailor Senshi were running at top speeds, now that they'd boarded Misuzu's ship.

The Moon Wand was beeping increasingly fast, so they were probably on the right track.

Leading the way were Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon. Directly following was Golden Tuxedo Mask, who was trailed by Eternal Mars and Venus, and then Tuxedo Chibi Mask, with his good friend Artemis P.

A good distance behind Artemis P was Uranus and Neptune, and dead last were the three cats.

Every time a censor in the wall went off or a laser went to shoot at them, Golden Tuxedo would instantly snipe it with a golden rose, with amazing precision.

"Wow," said Sailor Moon. "You're at the top of your game today, Tuxedo!"

"Thanks," said Tuxedo. "I ate a healthy breakfast."

"You're so cool," said Chibi Mask.

"What was that?" called Tuxedo. "You'll need to pick up your pace, champ! You're out of hearing range!"

Chibi Mask frowned. He let loose all his training and sprinted as fast as he humanly could, passing Mars and Venus who were in a light jog.

"YES!" howled Chibi Mask.

Venus and Mars were somehow offended by this, and picked up their speed, soon getting ahead of Chibi Mask once more.

"NO!" howled Chibi Mask.

He thought fast and shouted, "Artemis P, transform!"

He threw Artemis P like one would throw a kickball, and he turned into a motorbike.

Kyuusuke hopped on and sped his way to the front of the line, even passing Sailors Moon and Sun.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Momoko. "What are you doing, idiot?!"

"I'm living!" screamed Kyuusuke victoriously. "I am number 1!"

Just then, Kyuusuke ran over an obvious tripwire that he would have saw if he wasn't on a motorbike like some kind of buffoon.

A steel wall dropped right in front of them and Kyuusuke collided with it at top speeds.

He was knocked unconscious as everyone else skidded to a halt.

"Buffoon!" shouted Momoko. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well now what?" asked Sailor Moon. "This wall seems to have some sort of puzzle on it."

"You gotta be kidding me!" shrieked Momoko. "I don't want to do a puzzle right now, I want to brawl! Let's just blow this thing up!"

"NooooOOO!" shouted everyone. "Your power will be sensed if you fire a strong attack like that!"

Momoko threw a tantrum and started kicking the wall and screaming. "I hate Kyuusuke!"

"Not to worry," said the cats, stepping forward.

"I'm good at puzzles," said Artemis. "Someone put me on their shoulder!"

Tuxedo lifted a cat on each shoulder.

"Hey, what about me?" said Apollo. "I'm one smart kitty!"

Tuxedo put Apollo on his hat.

"Good, good!" said Apollo.

He and the cats analyzed the puzzle for a good ten minutes.

"Sorry, we're colorblind," said Apollo. "You know, since we're cats."

"He's lying," said Momoko. "Magic cats can see colors. He just doesn't know how to complete the puzzle!"

"Rats!" said Apollo. "Why don't you give it a spin, Momo?"

"Sorry, I can't," said Momoko. "I can't see up that high. Let me take a couple steps back."

Momoko took ten good steps away so she could read the puzzle.

"Yep, this is a tough one," admitted Momoko, biting her thumb. "Strength is my strong suit, not this nonsense."

"Step aside," said Uranus. "Me and Neptune will crack it!"

They stood there for a long time, trying to complete the puzzle.

"Yeah we got nothing," they said backing down.

"Are you kidding me?!" screamed Momoko. "Wake Kyuusuke up and make him do it! We're already 20 minutes behind thanks to his slip-up!"

* * *

Kyuusuke woke up an hour later and checked his surroundings.

Momoko was punching a wall, Neptune and Uranus were in tears, Tuxedo Mask was trying to keep it together but was close to snapping, and Rei was pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" asked Kyuusuke.

"You bastard!" yelled Momoko throwing herself at him.

"Stop!" cried Minako. "Give him a chance to solve it before you knock him out again!"

"What is this?" asked Kyuusuke. "Oh, it's some sort of puzzle. Let me see."

They waited.

"Hmm," said Kyuusuke. "I've got it!"

"You can crack the puzzle?!" asked everyone in shock.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "But I can make an opening through this wall without exerting too much power."

"How?" asked Tuxedo Mask, close to snapping still.

"Kitty Magic!" yelled Kyuusuke.

He turned Artemis P into a drill and drilled through the wall.

He climbed through.

"Hey!" said Tuxedo Mask. "You'll need to make a bigger hole. Only a child could fit through there!"

"Goodbye," said Momoko and the cats, leaving through the hole.

Minako snagged Artemis by the tail. "No!" she yelled. "We stick together!"

Kyuusuke walked back over and drilled the hole a little bigger.

It was a tight squeeze but they all made it.

"Now, no more stupidity," said Sailor Moon, pulling back out the Moon Wand.

"Yeah!" said Luna. "We need to all be much more careful!"

Luna stepped on a clearly mis-colored tile and a cage fell down around them.

"Oops," said Luna.

Kyuusuke sighed and turned Artemis P into a chainsaw.

"I got this, boys," he said.

But the cage had an electric charge and Kyuusuke was zapped to the ground.

"Haha," said Momoko.

"This isn't funny," said Rei. "We're never gonna get to fight if we stay in here!"

Momoko came to her senses. "No!" she cried. "This isn't funny!"

She threw a karate chop, breaking through three bars of the cage, and they all climbed out.

"Can someone keep these cats on a leash?" asked Uranus.

"Hey now," said Luna. "Kyuusuke messed up much worse! And cats don't go on leashes, dumbo!"

"Even I know that!" added Artemis.

"Momoko was right about you girls," added Apollo.

They continued on foot, not as carelessly as before.


	130. Episode 130: Rude Awakening

Jadeite slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened last night? Where am I?" he thought to himself.

He went to voice these concerns but realized his eyes and mouth were covered with some sort of cloth.

He started screaming, but it was muffled.

No one responded.

"MMmmMMM!" screamed Jadeite.

He tried rocking back and forth but it was clear he was tied up.

"I'll just burst out with my powers!" he decided.

But it wasn't working.

"What is this, some sort of magical rope?!" he wondered, panicked.

He heard muffling behind him very close by, and realized he was tied back to back with someone.

"MmmmMM!" muffled the stranger.

"MmmMMMMMMM!" muffled back Jadeite.

The person behind him started violently throwing themselves back and forth.

"It's no use!" Jadeite tried to say, but it came out closer to, "MmMmM!"

Jadeite tried to remember how he got in this predicament.

"Think, Jadeite! Think!" he told himself.

He waited for a long time.

"It's coming back to me!" he suddenly thought. "I was there with Wheesh on Misuzu's ship, and we were fighting a pack of beasts. But then something went wrong, horribly wrong… But what was it? How could I have lost to that pack of amateurs?!"

While Jadeite couldn't quite recall why he lost, he realized that the person tied to him must be Wheesh.

"Wheesh!" howled Jadeite. It was very muffled but Wheesh could understand her name.

"Mmm! Mm!" she nodded.

She started struggling even more, and Jadeite was getting shaken around.

"MM!" yelped Jadeite.

He got scratched across the face by something, and knew it must have been Wheesh's pointy star-shaped neon green halo.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" he shouted.

"Wait a minute," realized Jadeite. "Wheesh, when you recklessly scratched me in the face with your freaky halo you cut off the mouth gag! Try cutting off my blindfold too!"

Wheesh swung towards him.

"Wait, don't do that!" cried Jed. "I'll go blind!"

But Wheesh inched towards him with her head, and Jadeite had to throw a headbutt to keep her back.

"Stop that! I'll think of a way to help you," said Jed.

"Mm!" agreed Wheesh.

Jadeite struggled in the magical rope so that he was to face-to-face with Wheesh, or at least he assumed he was anyway.

"Wheesh, I'll try to pull that cloth off your mouth with my mouth!" Jed told her.

"Mm mmm!" cried Wheesh, shaking her head in disagreement. She felt uncomfortable and didn't know how to express it.

"Stop moving!" yelled Jadeite, trying to take a chomp. "I can't see you, you're making this hard!"

They accidentally slammed their heads into each other.

"OWW!" yelled Jadeite.

"Mmm!" yelled Wheesh.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Jadeite, snagging the cloth off her mouth.

"Jadeite?" asked Wheesh.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

"That was scary," said Wheesh. "I've never been this close to a guy before."

"Sad," said Jadeite. He pulled her blindfold off too, and she took a look around.

"Where are we?" asked Jadeite.

"I'm not sure," said Wheesh. "It looks like we're locked in some kind of closet. And my suspicions were correct, this is magical rope. It's cutting off our powers!"

"Yeah, genius," said Jadeite. "I figured that out. Can you take my blindfold off?"

Now that Wheesh could see, she angled her pointy halo and cut it off.

"I can see!" howled Jadeite.

But that's when he found himself face-to-face with Wheesh.

Wheesh tossed a major blush, and Jed had to look away awkwardly.

"Uh," said Jadeite finally. "So how did we lose again?"

"Ah, yes," said Wheesh. "I remember. That damn healer did some freaky voodoo magic to cut off everyone's magic, and you lost a physical altercation."

"Well," said Jadeite. "I was basically fighting five people by myself. I recall you getting knocked out in the first 10 seconds after they took your staff. Yes, I remember it now!" said Jadeite. "You dropped like a chopped down tree!"

"Wrong," said Wheesh. "What happened to your training as a general!? I thought you could win a fist fight at the very least!"

"I could!" yelled Jadeite angrily. "They just got lucky! I was thrown off guard and they used many cheap tricks!"

"Excuses," said Wheesh, rolling her eyes. "It was my mistake for thinking you could win. I should have just fled on foot."

"You wouldn't have made it 10 feet," scoffed Jed. "You probably can't even balance yourself on your own feet properly without the use of magic!"

"That… that is not true!" yelled Wheesh. "I'll have you know that one time when I lost my staff, I was able to make it 20 minutes before collapsing to tears!"

"You still have magic without your staff," reminded Jed.

"I know," said Wheesh. "What's your point?"

Jadeite sighed. "Just that if I had a little help…"

"You shouldn't have been overwhelmed by a pack of powerless mortals!" shouted Wheesh. "This is your fault!"

"No!" yelled Jed.

Jadeite started struggling in the ropes. "I'm claustrophobic! I'm going insane!"

He started violently jerking back and forth.

"Hey, watch it!" said Wheesh.

That's when Jed accidentally threw himself into a wall.

"Did you hear that?!" said Wheesh.

"No," said Jadeite.

"I heard something shaking! That was probably the door you just threw yourself into!"

"Ooo!" exclaimed Jed.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Wheesh. "We can knock this door down with our brute strength!"

"Hang on, let me catch my-"

Wheesh threw herself into Jadeite into the door.

"ACK!" cried Jed.

"Again!" yelled Wheesh.

"Wait!" gasped Jed.

Jed was taken for a ride.

"AGAIN!" yelled Wheesh. "We're making progress!"

"NOOOO!" cried Jadeite.

Wheesh slammed herself back many times.

"Okay, stop!" shouted Jed, who was now a pancake. "I think it's time we switch places!"

"Sadly that won't do," said Wheesh. "I'm very fragile without my magic!"

"I'm fragile too," said Jadeite, who was seeing stars.

"No way," said Wheesh. "Aren't you actually just a stone?"

"Only in the manga," said Jed sadly.

"This is no good," stated Wheesh. "The door does not seem to be budging."

"It's probably boarded up," considered Jadeite. "Or just a very sturdy door. Some sort of metal perhaps."

"No," said Wheesh. "I can smell it. It's wood."

"That shouldn't be giving us too much trouble," said Jadeite.

"I agree," said Wheesh. "Let's slam it a few more times. I can feel we're onto something!"

"NO!" howled Jadeite. "ACK!"


	131. Episode 131: The Destined Duel

"If I don't get in a brawl soon, I'll need to take out one of you instead!" yelled Momoko. "And I'm leaning towards Kyuusuke."

"Cut me a break," said Kyuusuke. "I said I was sorry!"

They continued to run along and the Moon Wand was beeping at a rapid pace.

"We're getting close!" called Tuxedo to those running in the back.

"Yahoo!" cheered Artemis.

Kyuusuke slowed down, because his vision started to blur, and he was soon in the back of the pack.

"Come on, guys," he wheezed. "My legs are short, and I don't have unlimited reserves of energy unlike some of you! Let me catch my breath!"

"No!" yelled Momoko from the front. "Everyone, let's pick up the pace!"

Kyuusuke groaned and picked up his pace as well, pushing himself to his limit.

"Man, I just never catch a break!" he yelled.

That's when a trapdoor opened, and he went plummeting into a bottomless abyss.

"AHHHH! LUNA!" yelled Artemis, as the cats were close enough to Kyuusuke that Artemis toppled into the trap as well.

"Artemis!" cried Luna. She went full power and grabbed Artemis's tail with her mouth.

However she instantly got pulled down too.

The others kept running, not realizing anything had happened.

"HEEEELP!" yelled Kyuusuke. He fell for hours, or it felt like hours, anyway.

"I guess this is the end," he thought. "I wish I lived more years. I would have went on a date with Momoko!"

Artemis P let out a beep, and Kyuusuke remembered his existence.

He cartoonishly hugged onto the large sphere, and for a second he stopped falling.

But then his weight was too much for the robotic ball, and he kept falling like a stone.

"Wait, I can turn him into a balloon and safely land!" realized Kyuusuke. "Artemis P,-"

Tuxedo Chibi Mask collided with the ground.

"OWoOwowOWowO!" he yelled.

Kyuusuke got to his feet, and the cats fell on him like a cannonball.

"Watch where you're landing!" yelled Kyuusuke. "How'd you survive the fall anyway?"

"You know what they say!" said Luna. "Felines always land on their feet! And also we tried to claw onto the wall for a while, greatly slowing our fall."

"Hmm," said Kyuusuke. "This isn't good."

The opening from which they had fallen suddenly slammed shut.

"Yikes," said Artemis.

They were at the edge of an empty gray 15x15 ft. room, with no windows or doors.

The only thing in the entire room was a single metal man, who gestured for Kyuusuke to fight with its hands.

"Stay away from me, metal man!" warned Kyuusuke. "I am Tuxedo Chibi Mask!"

But the metal man was throwing practice jabs.

"I guess I have no choice," realized Kyuusuke. "I might as well get the first blow!"

Kyuusuke charged, and threw a powerful punch.

He nailed the metal man right in the chops, and it made a metallic clang.

The metal man turned his head back and was uninjured, so Kyuusuke continued the assault.

He sent a continuous barrage of constant jabs and punches, and to someone weak like the cats, it looked like a blur.

The metal man was being pushed back by Kyuusuke's constant attacks, and the automaton was forced to take a step back every few blows.

He was blocking some but not enough, and eventually the metal beast was cornered against the wall.

"He's falling back!" yelled Kyuusuke.

But that's when the metal man adjusted his stance, and threw a powerful elbow into Kyuusuke's stomach.

Kyuusuke flew back several feet, but landed on the ground, and slid a couple more feet.

"We have to help him!" decided Luna, antsy to fight.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "If you two die, I'm never going to hear the end of it. He just got one lucky blow!"

"Hmm," said Luna, hesitantly backing down.

"I'll handle this," ensured Chibi Mask.

He charged at lightning speed, and the metal man threw a punch.

But Kyuusuke vanished.

Suddenly he was behind the metal man, and he threw a powerful swing-kick, forcing the metal man to hunch over, with the sounds of gears turning.

Kyuusuke then threw an elbow into the metal man's neck, which would have been a critical strike if he was not made of metal and had no central nervous system.

The metal man's torso spun around 180 degrees and he grabbed Kyuusuke by the neck.

His head soon caught up to his body, and the metal man regained his balance.

He threw Kyuusuke by the neck into the ground.

"Ow," said Kyuusuke.

But before he could stand up, the metal man threw himself into Kyuusuke's spine, and then pinned Kyuusuke to the ground.

But the warrior was not defeated yet. Kyuusuke tried to lift his head, but the metal man slammed it into the ground.

"It's over," said Artemis sadly.

"Artemis P!" yelped Chibi Mask.

Artemis P sprung into action and body-slammed the metal man, knocking him off his high horse.

Kyuusuke leapt up and grabbed Artemis P.

He turned it into a great blade, and swung it into the metal man with max strength.

The metal man stumbled back, and Kyuusuke body-slammed it, knocking it off its feet.

Kyuusuke leapt into the air, and went to slam down his sword into the metal torso.

At the last second, the metal man rolled to the side, and Kyuusuke couldn't free the sword that was now lodged into the ground, so he abandoned it.

He threw a spinning kick in the metal man's general direction, but the metal man caught his knee since he was small, and threw him into a wall.

The metal man charged, but Kyuusuke kicked off the wall and head-butted the metal man, tossing the metal man into the opposite wall.

Kyuusuke fell flat on the ground, clenching his head. "YOUUUCH!" he yelled.

"He must have taken a lot of recoil from head-butting that metal behemoth," commented Artemis.

The metal man was stunned, and Kyuusuke took this chance to retrieve Artemis P from the ground.

Right as he pried it free, the metal man was on top of him with incredible speed.

Chibi Mask turned Artemis P into a hammer, and swung it into the metal man, leaving a small dent.

"Haha!" said Kyuusuke.

But that's when the metal man extended his arm, pushing Kyuusuke straight into the wall and holding him there.

The metal man extended his second arm, pinning Chibi Mask's hand that was holding the hammer.

Kyuusuke was forced to drop his weapon.

"This isn't good," said Luna. "Kyuusuke is pinned to the wall!"

"They've been at an even standstill all fight," noted Artemis. "However, since Kyuusuke does not have endless reserves of energy like the metal man, he will eventually tire out and be defeated."

Kyuusuke wasn't giving up yet, however, and struggled against the metal man's cold grip.

"If you have me pinned down with both of your extendable arms, you can't throw any punches!" reminded Kyuusuke.

But that's when the metal man closed the distance that his extendable arms created, and started charging up an energy ball in his mouth.

"AHHHH!" cried Kyuusuke.

He swung his legs up and delivered a powerful kick into the metal man's polished torso, and the metal man dropped Kyuusuke.

Kyuusuke got on the ground and threw a low kick, toppling the metal man.

He went to go in for a punch, but the metal man threw a punch too, and both punches reflected off each other. They were both tossed in different directions.

Realizing that this wasn't going anywhere as he and the metal man had similar powers, Kyuusuke increased his speed stat in an attempt to get the upper-hand.

He instantly vanished, but the metal man sensed the kill and turned directly to where Kyuusuke appeared, shooting an energy blast out of his palm.

Kyuusuke dodged the attack, instantly vanishing again.

This time he came flying from the ceiling, and the metal man leapt out of the way and threw a kick right at Kyuusuke.

But the image of Kyuusuke faded away, because it was just an afterimage.

The metal man stood still and closed its metal eyes, in order to sense Kyuusuke's motions.

Kyuusuke was darting across the room at rapid speeds, not staying in one place for more than a millisecond.

"I'll keep doing this until I find an opening!" thought Kyuusuke.

But that's when the metal man threw a powerful hammer kick into the ground, causing the earth to shoot up in all directions.

Kyuusuke landed in a bad spot and lost his footing, and then got tossed into the air by the shockwaves.

The metal man instantly appeared in front of him and spiked him into the ground.

He fired an energy blast, but Kyuusuke grabbed Artemis P who happened to be laying right there.

He created a giant metal shield, and countered the metal man's blast.

He then turned the metal shield into a laser cannon, and fired a blast directly at the metal creature.

The metal man landed on the ground, and swatted away the beam, causing it to hit the wall.

Kyuusuke was losing endurance fast, as he was already tired out from running before the encounter.

He threw a punch at the metal man, but it was too slow and the metal foe blocked it, returning a strong punch to Kyuusuke's jaw.

Chibi Mask was tossed back. He tried to think of a useful Artemis P transformation, but his brain was frazzled.

The metal man was charging on foot, and Kyuusuke threw a rosebud with amazing accuracy, hitting the metal man's leg and causing him to faceplant.

"I need a minute," Kyuusuke told the cats, wheezing for air. "If I could just have one minute, I'd be able to start fighting toe-to-toe again, and possibly overpower this beast. It's about a 50/50 chance I can defeat this creature, but I can't in this shape."

Kyuusuke tossed Artemis P like a bowling ball, and the metal man caught it.

But while he held it, it transformed into a cage, surrounding the metal man.

"That should give me a minute!" cheered Kyuusuke.

But the metal man tore right through the cage like tissue paper, and charged right for Kyuusuke.

"We've got you, my boy!" offered Artemis.

He flew in and body-slammed the metal man at maximum power, aiming right for the legs.

But it was simply not enough strength to topple the well-constructed tin man, and Artemis was knocked out from the recoil of slamming into an unmoving metal object.

"Artemis!" cried Luna.

She transformed into Super Luna, since they had powered down when Kyuusuke started fighting.

The metal man picked up Artemis's unmoving body, and threw him into a wall.

Then it pounded its chest, making loud clanging noises.

That's when Luna charged.

The metal man got in a goalie position, but Luna ran right through its legs.

From behind the beast, she quickly scaled it, and started gnawing on its neck.

It had no effect because the metal man was made of some kind of metal.

The metal man used his extending arm to pick up Luna by the scruff of the neck, and then throw her into a wall.

She instantly passed out and de-transformed.

"Damn!" said Kyuusuke. "That was only 20 seconds!"

But he had no choice.

He pulled out his Chibi power pole and used it to propel himself forward.

The metal man threw a quick swipe, but Kyuusuke threw himself to the ground and then threw a powerful uppercut, taking the metal man for a spin.

The metal man picked Kyuusuke up with both its arms, and started throwing rapid head-butts. Since the metal man suffered no recoil, it was the perfect move.

The metal man charged up for another head-butt, but at that moment, Kyuusuke put all his stats into his defense, and threw a head-butt at equal strength.

At that split moment he was actually sturdier than the metal man, and the metal man started vibrating from its attack being reflected.

Kyuusuke instantly balanced all his stats, and threw a kick into the metal man's neck.

The metal man retaliated with his own kick, and Kyuusuke tried to catch it.

But it was just a fake-out, and the metal man threw a punch, tossing Kyuusuke.

Chibi Mask rolled across the ground, and the metal man leapt into the air, about to stomp Kyuusuke.

Kyuusuke instantly sprung to his feet, and threw a powerful punch.

The metal man exploded, and Kyuusuke did a double-take.

"How did I do that?" he wondered out loud.

"You didn't," said Momoko. "I did."

Kyuusuke turned to see one of the walls was completely removed, and all the Sailor Senshi and others were standing there.

"How'd you find me?" asked Kyuusuke in shock. "And what took you so long?"

"You should thank Apollo," said Sailor Sun. "He was the one who actually noticed that the cats were gone. And then we realized that you were gone too. So we had to backtrack all this way to find you."

Usagi spotted Luna and Artemis laying on the ground unconscious, in an almost dead-like posture.

"Kyuusuke!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Did you let the cats die?! You're never gonna hear the end of this!"

"No, they're still alive!" said Kyuusuke. "I mean, probably."

"Ah, Luna," groaned Artemis, coming to. "Did I defeat the metal man?"

"Yes," lied Minako. "You were a brave kitty!"

"Heh heh," chuckled Artemis. "It's what I do."

Luna came to soon as well. "That was a wallop," she admitted.

"Kyuusuke, did you spend this whole time fighting one metal man?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," bragged Kyuusuke. "I fought him to a standstill, and neither side was budging. It became a pure battle of wits, and I had a 50% chance of victory. Maybe 60% if it was the best day of my life, which I'm not sure if it is."

"Wow, congrats!" said Momoko sarcastically. "On the way to rescue you, we fought like 10."

"Well that's because you all ganged up on them."

"No," said Momoko. "I fought all 10 at once and told everyone to stand back. I wasn't even fighting at full power."

"No need to gloat," frowned Kyuusuke.


	132. Episode 132: Separate Ways

The Moon Wand was now just a continuous loud beep.

"Is there a volume button on that thing?" complained Momoko. "Any foes will hear us coming a mile away!"

"I thought you wanted foes to hear us?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Only strong ones," said Momoko. "And I'd sense them if they were close enough to hear the beeping. Then again, it could be a really strong metal man. We can't sense those since they are androids."

"See, we can't sense them!" said Kyuusuke. "That's what made it such a tough opponent!"

"No, sadly," said Momoko. "They move so slow that they shouldn't be any challenge at all."

"No," said Kyuusuke.

Momoko looked at him but he had nothing else to say.

"You're lucky you have a sense-able power level, Kyuusuke," said Rei. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to find you and you would have been stuck in a standstill with that metal man forever."

"Actually," said Artemis. "He would have run out of energy after a while. He doesn't have infinite reserves like that fiend Boxy or the metal men."

"Quit reminding me," barked Kyuusuke.

They ran in quiet for a while, with only the sound of the beeping and their footsteps.

Suddenly Kyuusuke broke the silence.

"NO!" he shouted.

Everyone skidded to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"I could have turned Artemis P into a magnet! That would have stopped the metal man!" Kyuusuke face-palmed.

"I'll turn you into a magnet if you scream out like that again," said Momoko.

"It's okay, Kyuusuke," said Mamoru Chiba. "That metal behemoth could have been made of some kind of non-magnetic metal, like bronze or brass."

"You could have turned Artemis P into some corrosive acid," considered Minako. "That would have torn through the metal."

"No!" howled Kyuusuke.

"You could have made him into some kind of heater and then you could have bent the middle," added Michiru.

"No!" howled Kyuusuke.

"Why I oughtta!" yelled Momoko. "Stop screaming!"

"No!" howled Kyuusuke.

Momoko delivered a well-deserved clock to Kyuusuke.

"Is it possible for Artemis P to turn into a self-destruct device?" asked Usagi.

"I should have tried," frowned Kyuusuke. "I always choke in the midst of battle. If it was the best day of my life and I used Artemis P more creatively, I could have bested that metal man."

"Shut up about you and the metal man," said Momoko. "It gets on my nerves hearing people talk about fights, but weak fights! Let alone weak fights you lost! Whereas I haven't fought a powerful opponent in many days! Meanwhile I just hear about this battle with a single metal man non-stop since we've been running! Just zip your lips!"

"Relax," said Haruka. "There's nothing else to talk about."

"You're lucky you're so weak that I don't even bother with you," said Momoko. "Somedays I wish I was weak so I could actually have a challenge once in a while."

"Hmph," scoffed Haruka, and she started moving again.

The rest of the pack began to walk too.

"Me and Sailor Moon should spar some more," said Momoko. "I would even settle for Tuxedo, who is almost in my league."

"Thanks," said Tuxedo. "You have no idea how much of a compliment that is."

"Just hang in there," said Sailor Moon to Momoko. "There will be a fight soon enough. Someone's gotta be guarding those crystals."

* * *

"Will I ever see the sun again, Wheesh?" asked Jadeite. "Or is this our home now?"

"I don't need your doom and gloom," said Wheesh. "Either throw yourself into the wall again or shut up."

"You shut up," said Jadeite.

"No, you shut up," said Wheesh.

"Alright, let's calm down and think of a way out of here," said Jadeite.

"I was calm!" yelled Wheesh.

"You wanna go?" said Jadeite.

"I will but not in this predicament," frowned Wheesh. "Let's calm down and think of a way out of here."

"I said that first," recalled Jadeite.

Wheesh didn't reply so that the two of them could cool down a bit.

"I wonder if they'll ever come to feed us," considered Jadeite. "If they do, we can start head-butting them, maybe even roll out of the closet. They won't expect that our blindfolds will be off!"

"Good idea," said Wheesh. "Our teamwork is unparalleled. Let's start coming up with a plan now so we'll be prepared when it happens."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Jadeite. "They won't think that we will have our mouth gags out either so they won't expect us to have been able to coordinate such a great attack!"

"All we can hope for," said Wheesh. "Is that someone weak like the healer comes to feed us."

"Yeah," said Jadeite. "And that they don't realize that we don't need food."

"Drat, you're right!" realized Wheesh. "They probably know that! The plan is off!"

"All we can do now is kill time until Kusakabe-sama rescues us," sighed Jadeite.

"But can she rescue us?" said Wheesh.

"Of course she can!" said Jadeite. "Kusakabe-sama's the strongest being I know! Next to Queen Beryl and Kunzite!"

"That is true," said Wheesh. "But I'm frightened that Kusakabe can't beat that pack we fought earlier, solely because that one can turn off magic. And I think Kusakabe is even worse at hand-to-hand combat than me! Actually probably not. She fights a lot with her fists. She could probably easily stomp me in a 1v1, probably even you!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said Jadeite. "I like to consider myself a master at the way of the fist."

"No," said Wheesh. "You couldn't even beat three people."

"Five people!" argued Jadeite. "You were practically no help! You almost hurt more than you helped, honestly!"

"Let's not bring this up again," said Wheesh.

"Yeah," said Jadeite. "Cuz you know I'm right."

"You know, Kusakabe is probably an expert at hand-to-hand combat," continued Wheesh. "Back when she was a young kid, all she'd do was fist fight with her sister. But she hasn't had a real brawl in many years. Except for recently, so I think she's getting back in touch. But she's still a little rusty most likely."

"I knew this one guy named Nephrite," said Jadeite. "He's a real great fist fighter. One time he fought three Youmas without throwing a single magical attack."

"I've heard legends of people like that," said Wheesh. "But I've never met one. Maybe I should train this Nephrite guy."

"Nah," said Jadeite. "He was a lot weaker than me before I got my power-up," he lied.

"Oh," said Wheesh. "I guess if you say so."

"Heh heh," said Jed. "I can't have any competition."

"Huh?" said Wheesh.

"I said, how come they didn't just kill us?" asked Jed, diverting the topic. "What's the point of locking us in a closet? Is this some kind of torture? It's working!"

"No," said Wheesh. "I don't think so. Misuzu probably wants to kill me personally. She still holds a grudge after 10 million years."

"What'd you do to get on her bad side?" asked Jed, because there was nothing better to talk about.

"It's a long story," said Wheesh. "Not one I like retelling, quite frankly."

Jadeite waited for her to tell it anyway but she did not.

"D'ah," said Jed. "Alright, then I'll tell a story. This one's called, 'The Fall of the Moon Kingdom.' So there I was…"

* * *

The Sailor crew continued dashing through the halls, when suddenly Uranus and Neptune came to a stop.

Momoko groaned so loudly it was almost a scream. "Do you weaklings need to catch your breath?"

"No," lied Haruka panting. "That's not why we stopped, actually."

"Good, then let's keep moving!" said Momoko.

Michiru just shook her head sadly. "This is where we go our separate ways."

"Huh?" said Mamoru Chiba. "What do you mean?"

"Michiru and I have our own mission," explained Haruka.

Everyone waited, but there was no explanation given.

"Goodbye," said Haruka.

She and Michiru ran off in the opposite direction.

"What's their deal?" wondered Rei.

"They've always had their own agenda," shrugged Usagi.

"Man," said Kyuusuke. "I'll miss that pretty blue one."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Momoko.

"Nothing," said Kyuusuke. "Pretend I didn't say anything."

"You should stick to your age range!" suggested Momoko furiously.

"Hmm," said Kyuusuke.

"Shut up, you pervert!" shouted Momoko.

"Huh!?" cried Kyuusuke. "I didn't say anything!"

"Baka hentai!" shouted Momoko.

"Relax, Momoko," said Artemis.

Momoko swung her foot to kick him, but Apollo gave her a look to back off.

"Shut up, cat!" yelled Momoko at Apollo.

But she left it at that and let Artemis live another day.


	133. Episode 133: Alone Time

"Wow," said Wheesh after Jadeite finished his tale. "I can't believe you took down all the Sailors with one punch, and then shattered the Moon Kingdom with a single kick. And that you commanded the entire Earth army!"

"It's all true," said Jadeite. "That's why they called me the king of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Does that mean Queen Beryl was your wife?" asked Wheesh, getting upset for some reason.

"What? No!" said Jadeite. "She uh… I just gave her that title so she could feel useful. Cuz she wasn't of any royalty and was in fact just a homeless person that I found and took in."

"Didn't you at one point tell me she killed you?" recalled Wheesh.

"No," said Jadeite. "I said I killed her. After she got hit by a plane. What a fool! I had to put her to sleep eternally."

"I understand," said Wheesh. "Only an idiot would get hit by a plane."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Jadeite.

"Huh?" said Wheesh. "But you just said-"

"Anyway," said Jadeite. "I've been wondering for quite a while. How old are you, Wheesh?"

"Sadly," said Wheesh. "Humans haven't come up with a number to express how old I am. Plus, I was around for a couple eons before what you call 'time' started, so I'm not sure how I would calculate that."

"Wowee!" said Jed. "So you must have seen a lot!"

"Not that much," she shrugged. "The universe is actually quite small and repetitive."

"Huh," considered Jadeite. "So… have you had any past lovers?"

Jadeite gulped. "Wait a minute, why did I just say that?" he thought to himself. "It's like my mouth moved on my own!"

"Hmmm," thought Wheesh.

"Well?!" demanded Jadeite.

Jadeite gulped. "What am I saying!?" he wondered.

"In my culture, things worked a little differently than they do on your planet," said Wheesh.

"What does that mean?!" said Jadeite, almost in tears. "Answer the question!"

Jadeite gulped. "Wait a minute, what am I…?"

"Hmmm," said Wheesh. "I'm trying to think how to translate this into your language."

"Hurry up!" Jadeite pressed on.

"How about you, Jadeite?" asked Wheesh, getting a little spooked by Jadeite's demeanor. "Did you have any past girlfriends?"

"Hmm," thought Jed. "Not in my past life, but in my life before that there was this girl Sailor Mars. But I don't quite remember if we were lovers or not, or if that was just a non-canon illustration in the back of one of the mangas."

"That's the red one, right?" asked Wheesh, not very familiar with the un-important sailors.

"Yes," replied Jadeite. "But honestly, she's not that pretty. You're much better looking."

"Oh," said Wheesh, turning red.

Jadeite gulped. "What's going on today!? It must be this room! It's messing with my head!"

Wheesh just sat there, still gushing.

Jadeite desperately tried to change the topic. "So, do you like jazz?"

"I don't know what that is," said Wheesh.

"Curses!" said Jed. "What about sports?"

* * *

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Momoko.

"What?" asked Mamoru Chiba, but then it hit him. "Those power levels are enormous!" he said suddenly, able to sense the powers that Momoko picked up on moments ago.

Kyuusuke was shaking in his boots. "They're nearly as strong as the SoD!"

"Wrong," said Momoko. "SoD's power level is in a whole different world. But they're still high enough to be fun, if I suppress a bit! Being at 75-80% would do!"

"That would be foolish," said Usagi. "I sense about 5 strong power levels. Maybe more, maybe less. We can't afford to goof off when there are only two of us and around five strong people."

"Hey!" said Tuxedo Mask. "I'm close enough to both of you that I can at least keep up with anyone your power levels!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Momoko. "You're probably even with the strongest one there. Or maybe a bit stronger. But you could possibly also be a bit weaker. We're too far away to know for sure."

As they got closer, Rei spoke up.

"I detect one more," she told them all. "With a significantly weaker power level than the rest."

"Really?" said Momoko. "That's too low for me to even detect. Well, it's your lucky day, Kyuusuke! Hopefully you won't fight this one to a standstill too!"

"Of course not!" said Kyuusuke, but inside he was shaking. The near-death encounter with the metal man had spooked the small boy, and these many strong fighters left room for someone to break away from the pack and take him out.

"Don't worry," said Luna, who noticed Kyuusuke shaking in his boots. "Me and Artemis will protect you!"

"That's not reassuring," said Kyuusuke sadly.

Momoko was catching an enormous giddy, and took off at rapid speeds towards the high powers, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Wait uuuuuuupppp!" howled everyone.

Mamoru noticed the cats falling behind, and picked up all three and put them on his shoulders.

"Thanks, masked friend!" said Apollo.

Mars and Venus were also having a hard time, and were even behind Kyuusuke who had turned Artemis P into roller blades.

Venus threw a Love-Me Chain at Tuxedo, hooking on and hanging on for dear life.

Rei hopped on as well.

Tuxedo knew what was going on but pretended not to notice.

Suddenly Momoko stopped, and Tuxedo tried to stop too but he had some extra weight on him and slammed into Momoko, causing Mars and Venus to go flying over their heads.

"Why'd you stop, idiot Momoko?" demanded Rei.

"Shut up," said Momoko. "Behind this door is the pack guarding the crystals."

"Yikes," said Kyuusuke. "Their power is so strong that it's actually making me dizzy."

Luna and the other cats were laying in a pile, passed out.

"Keep it together, bozos," said Momoko. "What are you going to do if we run into the SoD, who makes all these goons look like fodder?"

"I choose not to think about it," said Artemis.

"Alright, let's go in!" said Momoko, throwing practice punches.

"WAIIIT!" said Rei. "Look in front of you!"

"I don't see anything," said Momoko.

"There are infrared rays in front of the doors. It must be some sort of trap," said Rei.

Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into a spray can and sprayed some smoke in the air, making the lights visible.

"Spooky," said Mamoru.

"How was I supposed to see that?" demanded Momoko. "Now what do we do? I know, let's take 100 steps back and throw Kyuusuke into the lights to see what happens!"

"NooooOOO!" cried Kyuusuke. "Don't worry, I got this!"

Chibi Mask turned Artemis P into a double-sided mirror.

"Watch this," he said, thinking he was clever.

He stuck the mirror in the middle of one of the light beams, deflecting it away.

But he didn't check the trajectory very well beforehand, so the beam bounced straight into Apollo.

"NOOOOO!" said Momoko. "IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Oops," said Kyuusuke as the trap was activated.

A giant steel wall dropped in front of the door, with four puzzles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Momoko. "WE WERE SO CLOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

She threw herself into the wall and then broke down sobbing. "I will never forgive Kyuusuke! Puzzles are the worst form of torture!"


	134. Episode 134: Casual Mission

"Where are we going?" asked Kusakabe to Wheesh.

"Well," began Wheesh. "I have a mission I need to take care of, and I thought it would be good training for the both of you."

"I'll do whatever it is if it helps me get close to becoming the SoD!" shouted Misuzu. "Anything!"

"Relax," said Wheesh. "It's just a casual activity that will help you get stronger. Very good training."

"It's so nice hanging out with my two favorite people," smiled lil Kusakabe. "Onee-chan and Wheesh-sama!"

"That's Wheesh-san," said Wheesh. "But you can call me Wheesh."

"Okay, Wheesh-sama!" said Kusakabe.

Wheesh smiled. "I hope she's always this respectful to me!"

"When are we gonna get there?" whined lil Misuzu, throwing punches in the air. "I'm ready to get stronger!"

"Hold your horses," said Wheesh. "We'll be there soon enough."

"RRrrRRR!" said Misuzu.

"Onee-chan, hang in there," said Kusakabe.

The spaceship finally landed and Misuzu bolted out the door.

Wheesh and Kusakabe exited the ship but Misuzu was nowhere to be found.

Two minutes later, Misuzu returned. "I don't know where we're going," she said.

"Welcome back," said Wheesh.

Misuzu waited.

"Here's the mission," began Wheesh. "Some goon took over a couple hundred galaxies, and now he's going around claiming he's the strongest in the universe. We have to put him down."

"Why is that your responsibility?" asked Kusakabe.

"You have a lot to learn, young one," said Wheesh. "But as I said, this is perfect training! Nothing is better for SoD training than doing SoD jobs!"

"I'm ready," vowed Misuzu.

"Remember, this is a casual activity," said Wheesh. "So don't take it too seriously!" she said looking at Misuzu.

But Misuzu was in her own world.

"Alrighty then," said Wheesh. "Follow me!"

Misuzu jogged a couple paces ahead of Wheesh.

"I said follow," said Wheesh. "Sheesh, you can't even listen to orders."

"The future Sailor of Destruction doesn't listen to anyone's orders!" howled Misuzu. "The day of reckoning is upon us!"

Wheesh just shook her head sadly.

"Onee-chan is so cool!" said lil Sakabe.

Wheesh kicked open a large door and they barged into the galactic emperor's throne room.

"Who are you?" demanded the Galactic Emporer.

Wheesh smirked. "I am Wheesh, and I am-"

"Get ready to perish!" yelled Misuzu, running in and throwing a punch at one of the guards.

The guard was no more.

"How?!" cried the emperor. "Those are the strongest guards in the universe!"

"Actually," said Wheesh. "That new Universal Wishing Well thing that just opened up has stronger guards, I've heard."

"These guards are strong?" asked Kusakabe.

A guard charged her, and she threw a weak punch and he was no more.

"They seem pretty weak," she continued.

The emperor was shaking in his boots. "NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE CONQUEROR OF THE WEST SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"You're the conqueror of nothing," said Wheesh. "There are quite a few more galaxies in the west side of the universe than a couple hundred."

The galactic emperor threw himself at Wheesh.

Wheesh readied her staff, but Misuzu flew in and drop-kicked the emperor, tossing him through ten walls.

He climbed out of the rubble, and Misuzu and Kusakabe appeared in front of him.

"Alright, sis!" said Kusakabe. "Let's defeat this guy with teamwork!"

But Misuzu was already throwing a barrage of punches, and leaving no space for Kusakabe to even get close.

"That's cool, I guess," said Kusakabe. "But you could stand still and punch, instead of flying around him like a gnat, so I can get a few blows in…"

The emperor threw a backhand, tossing Misuzu into the distance, and Kusakabe made her move.

She ran up and threw a powerful right hook, throwing the emperor for a loop.

He threw an overhead mallet punch, but she leapt to the side.

Kusakabe ran in to deliver the finishing blow, but Misuzu got in her way, and got the emperor in a full nelson.

"Good work, sis!" cheered Kusakabe. "Let me throw punches to his exposed torso!"

But Misuzu turned away, and body-slammed him into a wall.

"That's cool, I guess," repeated Kusakabe.

The emperor climbed out of the rubble again, and shot a powerful energy wave.

"Dodge!" yelled Kusakabe, but for some unknown reason Misuzu decided to charge the energy blast head-on.

She tanked the attack even though she could have easily dodged, and charged against the beam, going to full power.

She finally got through the full beam, and threw a right hook, tossing the emperor.

"I got him!" she said.

"Wow, good work!" said Kusakabe. "But why did you charge through the beam?"

"A warrior never backs down," said Misuzu.

"But still," began Kusakabe.

"THIS WASN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!" howled the emperor.

"What?!" cried Misuzu. "How are you still alive!?"

"Well," said Kusakabe. "You only threw a right hook, and nothing more, and not even at your full power."

"But I-" began Misuzu, but then she stopped herself.

"Quick, let's get him before he transforms!" exclaimed Kusakabe, charging with all she had.

But Misuzu snagged her. "No!" she said. "I want to fight him at his full power!"

"But there's no point!" said Kusakabe. "Just take him out now!"

Misuzu just shook her head sadly. "You're a disgrace to our bloodline."

Kusakabe gasped, and then started to cry.

"Now's not the time for that," said Misuzu. "He's transforming."

The emperor transformed, and Misuzu waited an extra minute to see if he was fully transformed.

"Are you done?" asked Misuzu.

"Yes," said the emperor.

"Good," said Misuzu.

She charged and threw another right hook. But he countered it, and she leapt to the side.

Kusakabe flew up and threw a left hook, and then threw an uppercut. But it had no effect.

The emperor threw a powerful kick, sending Kusakabe into space.

Misuzu ran up and tried to dropkick him, but he already saw this coming and leapt out of the way.

She couldn't stop herself in time and flew into a wall.

The emperor picked up Misuzu and threw her into the ground, then he went in for a pile-driver.

But before it could land, Misuzu shot a beam, tossing the emperor.

She leapt up and continued the pursuit and started throwing punches at top speeds, but the emperor was keeping up. They continued to battle at top speeds for many minutes.

"Time to get serious!" she said in a hot sweat.

But that's when the emperor was no more.

"I've returned," said Wheesh.

"NooOOOOOO!" yelled Misuzu. "You ruined everything! This was just starting to get interesting!"

"Misuzu, how did you let him transform?" asked Wheesh. "It takes 10 minutes for his species to transform."

"I wanted to fight him at his full power," explained Misuzu. "That's what the Sailor of Destruction would do!"

"Don't tell me what the Sailor of Destruction would do," said Wheesh.

"Well I would do it," scoffed Misuzu. "And I'm pretty much a Sailor of Destruction."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Wheesh. "But you're definitely a solid candidate."

That's when Kusakabe returned. "Oh boy, Misuzu! You did it!"

"Pretty much," said Misuzu. "I had him on the ropes, until Wheesh came and ruined everything."

Wheesh sighed. "Alright, let's head back. We've done enough today."

"So," said Misuzu as they boarded the ship. "When's the next mission? How about tomorrow?"

"Uh," said Wheesh. "I'll get you when one comes up."

"Good, good!" said Misuzu. "Until then, I will train!"

"You do that," said Wheesh.


	135. Episode 135: Gone Fishing

Kakeru-kun and his allies sat around as Yuka healed them all from their previous altercation.

"Everyone," said Kakeru-kun. "Three extremely strong power levels are approaching. And several other lesser foes."

"Wh-what?" asked Yukiko. "What do you mean, 'extremely strong?' You're stronger than them, right, Kakeru-kun?"

A bead of sweat dropped down Kakeru-kun's face. "Not to worry," he said. "Our teamwork has gotten us through tougher times."

"How do they rank compared to our previous foes?" asked Shiori.

"They're around there," said Kakeru-kun. "And they're coming straight for us. I'm assuming they are here for the Crystals, but they may or may not be allied with the Sailor of Destruction. Misuzu said that guy and that orange lady were Kusakabe's only strong warriors."

"Kakeru-kun… we really have to do another fight?" asked Yuka. "That last one was so scary! That guy kept targeting me!"

"Yuka," said Kakeru-kun. "You should not stay here. It's dangerous."

"No," said Yuka. "I will be wherever Kakeru-kun is."

Kakeru-kun frowned, and shook his head sadly. "You must go."

"She can't," said Shiori. "If these enemies are similar in power to the last batch, then we will need her healing powers."

"But…" said Kakeru-kun. He couldn't think of anything to argue, so he remained quiet.

"Let's get ready, Takahisa," said Yukiko. "I'm kind of excited for this scrap, aren't you?"

They waited.

"Takahisa?" asked Yukiko.

But in his place was a note saying, "Gone Fishing!"

"Takahisa," said Yukiko sadly.

"That bastard!" said Kakeru-kun. "I always hated him! He was too cocky, and his hair was stupid."

"Everyone, stop!" said Yuka. "They're driving us apart! I'm sure Takahisa will come through during the fight."

"Yeah," said Yukiko. "He would never abandon us like this. He's a good guy."

Kakeru-kun suddenly had a vision in his right eye. "They've just triggered the puzzle wall," he stated.

"You didn't need the future vision for that," said Shiori. "I just heard the wall drop."

Kakeru-kun nodded. "They will solve it with relative ease. Everyone, get in position. Except for Takahisa who has 'Gone Fishing.'"


	136. Episode 136: Talking Things Over

Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Chibi Mask, and the three cats, pranced into the large room.

"Looks like there was already a battle held here," noted Mars, surveying the damage.

In front of them was a pack of five powerful warriors.

Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Hello boys," she said.

Kakeru-kun raised an eyebrow, as it was only him and four girls.

"I am Sailor Moon, of the Moon Kingdom but currently of Earth. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We come in peace," added Venus.

"Woah, hold up," said Momoko, but Mars bonked her on the head.

"We mean you no harm," said Tuxedo Mask. "However, we have crossed the cosmos in order to obtain the crystals that your crew has acquired. I hope you do not intend to stand in our way."

"Listen folks," said Kyuusuke, stepping up to the plate. "We hate SoD, and you hate SoD. Therefore, the enemy of our enemy is our friend. Amiright?"

Yuka looked over at Kakeru-kun, who was glaring daggers at the strangers.

Kakeru-kun opened his mouth.

"Woah, is this some kind of jamboree?" called Takahisa, running into the room with a chicken leg. "How much happened while I was gone?"

He joined the ranks and threw down his chicken bone, but Kakeru-kun ignored him.

"Our leader, Misuzu-sama," began Kakeru-kun. "Instructed us to guard the crystals from any intruders. And that means you."

"Come on now," said Tuxedo Mask. "Let's talk this over."

"I'm done talking!" yelled Momoko. "I've been waiting this WHOLE TIME for a scrap! I refuse to wait another minute!"

"Wait!" said Usagi.

But Momoko ran up and socked Kakeru-kun in the chops, tossing him across the room.

All hell broke loose at once.

Takahisa unleashed a rainstorm of fire, and the cats and Kyuusuke skittered away instantly to the sidelines.

Yuka dashed to the other side.

Rei and Venus took cover from the onslaught.

Momoko started screaming, powering up an attack.

"SOLAR WIND!" she howled, shooting a powerful gust of orange wind that swept some of the lighter girls and Kyuusuke off their feet.

"SOLAR WIND!" she repeated, slamming Kukuri into a wall.

"Hey, calm down now," said Rei. "I'm about to get tossed off my feet."

But Momoko was too giddy. "I've waited too LOOOOOOOOOONG for this! SOLAR-"

But Takahisa ran up and drop-kicked her.

"Wahoo!" yelled Momoko as she got thrown into a wall. "Finally, some tough opponents!"

Momoko ran over and back-handed Shiori, but Shiori took to the skies.

"Stupid gnat!" yelled Momoko.

But Kakeru-kun had climbed to his feet, and charged Momoko with his sword in arm and bloodlust in his eyes.

He swung his sword at Momoko, but she leapt back, and dust shot into the air.

He took another swing, but she ducked under it, and then slid to the side.

Sailor Moon turned to Yukiko who was eyeing Rei on the sidelines and possibly about to attack her.

She fired her staff with a powerful attack that could destroy any opponent.

But Yukiko instantly vanished, and appeared behind Sailor Moon, swinging her twin daggers.

"Yikes!" said Sailor Moon, leaping away. "Another inch, and my pigtails would have been gone!"

Yukiko was darting circles around Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon was trying to focus on her location.

But that's when Takahisa fired a powerful fire blast, and Sailor Moon put up a forcefield with her wand, causing Yukiko to lose her balance.

Sailor Moon slugged her with the wand during the one moment she stopped moving, and she was sent flying.

Shiori, meanwhile, was floating in the air and analyzing her opponents.

"It appears only three of them are trying to fight, while the others are cowering like our healer," considered Shiori. "I can see why; their power levels are nowhere near ours."

"Hey Venus," said Rei. "See that small one floating in the air? Looks like easy pickings, huh?"

"Let's double team her!" agreed Venus.

Rei fired her volcanic eruption attack, and Venus fired a powerful energy beam.

However, before it even made contact with Shiori, she put up a shield, and effortlessly reflected the attack.

She turned to the two runts, and shot a volley of energy balls.

Mars and Venus expended a large amount of energy to dodge them.

Meanwhile, Kukuri threw three chains straight for Golden Tuxedo Mask, but he intercepted them with golden roses and stopped them in their tracks.

He then flew in for the piledrive, but Kukuri leapt out of the way.

Momoko was giddily clashing with Kakeru-kun.

Kakeru-kun couldn't seem to land a hit on the small child.

Every time he thought his speed had surpassed hers, hers rose slightly above his, as if she was holding back.

"You're strong," admitted Kakeru-kun.

"And your eyepatch is pretty cool, I guess," said Momoko casually as she dodged a blur of sword slashes.

She threw a spinning kick, tossing Kakeru-kun to the ground.

She began charging up a powerful Solar Flare attack in her palm, not letting on that she was.

Kakeru-kun quickly hopped to his feet, and his golden eye started to sting, so he removed his eyepatch.

After throwing a flurry of kicks his way (only landing 50%), Momoko suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"SOLAR FLARE!" she shouted, instantaneously shooting her attack.

But to her surprise, Kakeru-kun was not there.

He was, in fact, behind her, and almost nailed her with a leaping kick if she wasn't so speedy.

"Alright, kid. I know with your power there's no way you could get the jump on me like that and dodge my instant move, unless you knew what was going to happen before it happened."

Kakeru-kun gulped.

"Hmm," said Momoko.

Kakeru-kun knew she was onto him, and threw a quick jab with his sword.

Momoko dodged and continued. "There's a certain very uncommon relic that could give you a power like that, and a very specific feature all users have. What is it… oh yeah, the Eye of Aeon! That freaky golden eye of yours!"

"It's not freaky," said Kakeru-kun. "But I'm surprised you're so knowledgeable for a young girl."

"Save the flattery," said Momoko. She cleared her throat.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Momoko. "Watch out for blue-hair boy, he has future vision!"

"Hey!" yelled Kakeru-kun. He was heated, so he went into overdrive.

Momoko smirked. "Not even your future vision can save you from this!"

She charged up a blast. "CORONAL MASS EJECTION!"

"AAHHHH!" yelled Kakeru-kun. He leapt high into the air, dodging the attack by the slimmest of margins.

But the attack was just a decoy, and Sailor Sun appeared behind him and threw an overhead mallet punch.

"No!" yelled Kakeru-kun.

But Momoko sensed the kill and continued on him relentlessly.

As he slammed into the ground, she appeared on top of him.

"BURNING ATTACK!" she howled, growing her extremely powerful red aura and color swap.

She then fired an extremely close Solar Flare, which would cause SoD to shake in her boots.

Kakeru-kun was slammed repeatedly across the ground like a skipping stone, and the attack was so powerful that Shiori had to put up a shield yet was still almost tossed off her feet.

Kakeru-kun laid crumpled against the wall. Momoko wiped the sweat off her brow and converted back to her regular Sailor Sun.

"He's not getting up," scoffed Momoko. "He's crippled for life, heh heh."

But Kakeru-kun got back up.

"Alright, where's your healer?!" demanded Momoko angrily. "Of all the cheap tricks!"

Momoko turned to see Yuka casting a heal.

She made a move to try and shoot a beam at Yuka, but Kakeru-kun instantly threw himself.

"For the love of the Sun Kingdom," yelled Momoko. "Venus, Mars, stop trying to take on the big boys, and instead wipe out that stupid healer! I'll keep the rest off you!"

"Huh? A healer?" asked Minako.

"Yeah, the weak one in the corner," pointed Momoko.

Yuka gasped. "Oh no, not again!"

Venus and Mars threw themselves straight for Yuka, but Kakeru-kun went swinging for their necks with his sword.

They didn't even have time to turn around, and would have been goners.

But Momoko flew over and body-slammed Kakeru-kun into a wall.

Yuka took off on foot, and Venus and Mars took off right after her.


	137. Episode 137: Brawling it Out

"Are you someone in this room?" asked Wheesh, playing 20 Questions with Jed as they waited for their stories to finish.

"No," said Jadeite.

"Is it someone I know?" asked Wheesh hopefully.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

"Are you Kusakabe?" asked Wheesh.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

Wheesh sighed. "That wasn't very hard."

"Sadly," said Jed. "I don't know many other people. And you wouldn't have known anyone else that I know."

Wheesh frowned. "Does your culture have a better game we could play?"

"Yes," said Jadeite. "We have this fun one called Jadeite Says!"

"They named a game after you?" asked Wheesh.

"No," said Jadeite. "This is just my variation of the classic Simon Says."

"How do I play?" questioned Wheesh.

"It's simple," began Jed. "If I say, 'Jadeite Says,' you do whatever action it is. If I don't say 'Jadeite Says,' and you do it, it's game over."

"Ah," said Wheesh. "Seems kind of childish, but I'm in!"

"Okay," started Jadeite. "Jadeite says, do five jumping jacks!"

He waited.

"I can't," said Wheesh. "I'm still tied up."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Jadeite. "I win!"

"Jadeite!" yelled Wheesh. "That wasn't fun at all!"

"Well, you're not offering any game ideas," argued Jed.

"Okay, I will!" said Wheesh. "This is a game from my home planet. It's called, Ooglefloof!"

"I like where this is going," said Jed.

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "Well, the game is simple. The first person says 'Ooglefloof,' and the next person says it twice. Then the first person says it three times, and the next person says it four times. You keep going until someone loses track, and that person is the loser."

"Ahh, I see!" said Jadeite. "Can I be the first person?"

"No," said Wheesh. "Ooglefloof."

"Ooglefloof ooglefloof," said Jed.

"Ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof," said Wheesh.

* * *

Kyuusuke cowered against the wall in his Chibi Mask form, with the three cats.

In front of him was an all-out war, all of which was too fast for him to see with the naked eye.

"I-I wanna go home!" cried Kyuusuke. "I'm just a young boy!"

"Come on now," said Apollo. "Momoko is around your age, but she is risking her life out there, and is in fact one of the toughest warriors on the battlefield!"

"F-f-fine then," stuttered Kyuusuke. "I guess I have no choice."

He took a step into the battlefield, but suddenly there was a large explosion right in front of him, and he leapt back and clung to the wall.

"HEEEEELP!" he yelled. "I wanna go home!"

Apollo shook his head sadly.

"Artemis," said Luna. "Let's go out there!"

"Are you crazy?!" said Artemis. "I'm all for a good fight, but this is insane! We can't even see any of the fighters! All we see is the shockwaves, and I'm missing most of those!"

Luna hung her head. "Someday I'll be strong!"

Kyuusuke unlatched from the wall, and looked out at the battle once more.

He tried to focus on any specific fighter, but couldn't keep up.

He was actually able to spot Rei and Minako, chasing after some cute girl.

"Hey Apollo," said Kyuusuke. "Don't you think that girl Rei and Minako are chasing is cute?"

"Sadly I can't see her," said Apollo. "Too fast. But you shouldn't be looking at girls at a time like this. You should be taking notes on the battle techniques of real fighters."

"I'm a real fighter!" said Kyuusuke. "I fought a metal man to a standstill!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Apollo. "I've heard it all before."

* * *

Tuxedo Mask clashed with the chain girl, Kukuri, while Momoko brawled it out with a heated Kakeru-kun and Sailor Moon fought a 1v2 against Yukiko and Takahisa.

Kukuri shot her chains at Tuxedo once more, as this seemed to be her only attack.

Tuxedo swung his cane, tossing the chains to the side.

But another rogue chain entered the fray, wrapping around Tuxedo's stick.

"Let go!" yelled Tuxedo.

Kukuri just shook her head, and pulled the chain with all her might, trying to rip the cane from his hands.

But Tuxedo thought fast and extended the rod, nailing Kukuri square in the forehead and hitting a pressure point.

She was tossed into the wall, and fell to the ground, out of commission.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was on the defensive, dodging Yukiko's dagger swings and Takahisa's occasional fireball.

That's when Yukiko made a novice mistake, creating an opening.

Sailor Moon lunged for the opening, and slugged Yukiko right in the stomach.

She then picked her up because she was so light, and slammed her down on her knee.

"Yukiko!" yelled Takahisa. He glared at Sailor Moon. "You'll pay for that one!"

Sailor Moon threw Yukiko's battered body at Takahisa, and he dodged, causing her to fly into the wall.

Takahisa shot a wave of fire, which Sailor Moon deflected with a wand swing, and then she flew in for a kick.

Takahisa dodged the kick, and threw a flaming sucker punch, throwing Sailor Moon for a loop.

Momoko, during this time, was toying with Kakeru-kun, always one step ahead of him despite his future vision.

He threw a sword slash, but she reflected it with her bare arm, and then kicked him in the face, ruffling his blue hair.

Shiori, however, had been charging up an incredibly powerful magic attack this whole time, and fired it right at Momoko while her guard was down.

"Wa!" cried Momoko, as she was tossed by the blast into a wall.

Shiori smirked at that, but when Momoko peeled herself off the wall, she looked relatively unscathed. She cracked her neck to stretch, and then flew straight for Shiori.

Shiori dodged the first punch but not the second, and was batted down like a volleyball.

Momoko fired a Solar Flare while she was still on the ground, and Shiori quickly put up her shield.

But Momoko increased the strength to 100%, and Shiori's shield was overwhelmed, causing her to get tossed into the wall.

* * *

"Back off!" yelled Yuka, quickly throwing a heal at Kukuri who had been knocked out of commission by Mamoru.

"NEVER!" yelled Rei, trying to trip up her feet.

Yuka leapt to the side, dodging Venus's energy beam by inches.

But Mars fired a powerful Mars Sniper with incredible accuracy, landing right on Yuka's feet and knocking her to the ground.

"It's over, healboy!" said Venus.

She swung her foot down to stomp Yuka to oblivion, but Kukuri and Takahisa launched attacks straight for her and Mars.

Mars shot her Fire Inferno, cancelling out Takahisa's fire blast, and Venus shot her Love-Me Chain, batting away Kukuri's chain.

They turned around, and Yuka was gone.

"That slippery snake!" said Venus. "After her!"

Takahisa and Kukuri tried to launch themselves at Mars and Venus, but Momoko flew in like a torpedo, grabbing each of their necks within her arms and slamming their heads together.


	138. Episode 138: Matches Met

Yukiko had been healed to full power, and was back at it with the daggers and was attacking Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara!" yelled Sailor Moon, throwing an energy tiara since she no longer possessed a tiara after Season 4.

Yukiko leapt out of the way with incredible speed and agility, but Sailor Moon pulled the tiara back like a boomerang and it sliced through both of Yukiko's daggers.

"No!" cried Yukiko. She pulled out two more daggers.

"Aww swizzlesticks!" said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, Kakeru-kun and Takahisa slid in in front of Yukiko.

"A 3v1, eh?" asked Sailor Moon. "That's not very fair."

"All's fair in war," said Kakeru-kun. "I foresee you taking a dive!"

"Oh yeah?" said Sailor Moon, getting a little spooked.

"Yeah," replied Kakeru-kun.

But that's when Golden Tuxedo flew in and threw a knee straight into Kakeru-kun's cheek.

"Didn't see that coming, huh future boy?" taunted Tuxedo Mask.

Kakeru-kun broke out of the loop he was thrown for, and landed on his feet with perfect balance.

"Come at me, you masked fiend!" he yelled.

"Okay eyepatch boy!" said Tuxedo.

Kakeru-kun leapt high into the air, coming down hard with his sword.

Tuxedo Mask used his cane like a pole vault, leaping into the air as well.

They both swung their weapons, and sparks flew.

Then, they both landed on the ground unscathed.

They soon were in a heated clash of cane and sword, and neither side was budging.

Tuxedo threw a golden rose, but Kakeru-kun saw it coming and sliced through it.

"Not bad," said Tuxedo.

"You're not bad yourself," admitted Kakeru-kun.

Kakeru-kun charged again, but Tuxedo countered it with his cane, and then swung his cane down like a hammer.

Kakeru-kun blocked this with his sword, and then thrust forward, throwing off Tuxedo's balance.

Kakeru-kun leapt several feet back to gain some space, but Tuxedo instantly closed it and swung his cane like a tennis racket.

But Kakeru-kun's sword skills were truly amazing, and he had zero openings to be found.

Tuxedo tried to throw a kick but Kakeru-kun swung down his sword, so Tuxedo had to retreat his knee.

"I've truly met my match," thought Tuxedo. "His power is no lie."

* * *

Momoko threw a headbutt into Shiori, knocking her back but also taking recoil.

She charged up a fireball in her palm, but suddenly she was blind-sided by the chain girl.

Kukuri had wrapped her thoroughly in chains, and Momoko struggled to break free.

While she was bound, Shiori fled to stop Rei and Venus, who were on both sides of Yuka.

Kukuri had expected Shiori to throw punches at the disabled Momoko, so without another plan she just pulled on the chains to keep Momoko bound.

"This is bad," thought Momoko. "I was in a bad pose when I got tied, so I can't break out! Soon someone will notice me like this and throw punches at my exposed face."

"Oh no, Momoko!" spotted Apollo, since Momoko was no longer moving at the speed of light. "Her hands are tied!"

"What?! No!" yelped Kyuusuke. "Hang in there!" he called.

He quickly summoned Artemis P, and turned him into giant chain cutters.

"I'll save you!" he howled, dashing into the battlefield as explosions went off all around him.

He tripped at one point, but quickly got up and kept running.

"I won't die!" hoped Kyuusuke.

When he finally reached Momoko, he dashed up to her and started cutting the chains.

Kukuri noticed this, and fired a chain at him, but he ducked under it and continued his handiwork.

"I… I think I got them!" he said, closing the chain cutters.

Momoko burst out of the chains, but suddenly her face turned beet red.

"KYUUSUKE!" she howled. "You baka hentai!"

"Huh?" said Kyuusuke. But then he realized. "Oh no, Momoko! I must have accidentally cut through your clothes while I was cutting the chains!"

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Momoko, detransforming and retransforming in a millisecond to get her clothes back.

"No, I didn't!" cried Kyuusuke. "I risked my life to save you!"

While they were distracted, Kukuri shot another chain for Momoko's neck.

Momoko caught it in her hand. "Hang on!" she yelled. "I'm scolding this pervert!"

Kukuri was shook, and retracted the chain.

* * *

Mars threw herself at Yuka, but Yuka leapt through her legs and kept running as Mars collided with the ground, taking recoil damage.

"I could use a heal here!" called Takahisa, getting back-handed by Sailor Moon.

Yuka tried to toss one, but that's when Minako shot a scattershot that she barely dodged.

"I'll try to give you one on my next lap!" called Yuka.

That's when Shiori appeared and shot an energy disc at Yuka's attackers.

Rei and Venus leapt to dodge.

Shiori waited to throw her next attack until she saw Yuka disappear in the distance.

"It's over, you pests!" said Shiori with a smirk.

But that's when Sailor Moon shot her wand attack right for Shiori, forcing her to teleport to another side of the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakeru-kun was still in a battle of wits with Tuxedo, and turned to see Yuka getting chased by two pests.

But the one second he let his guard down, Tuxedo nailed him with his cane, and he had to turn back to the battle at hand.

"Hang in there, Yuka," thought Kakeru-kun to himself. "Someone will protect you."

Kakeru-kun tried to use his future vision to see where an opening would be on Tuxedo, but Tuxedo was throwing jabs too fast, and Kakeru-kun had to focus all his energy on dodging in the present.

"You're really something," thought Tuxedo.

* * *

Sailor Moon was now fighting the 3v1 she had feared, but she was able to barely hold her own.

She wouldn't last long this way, but it could go either way.

Takahisa, Yukiko, and Shiori, all threw attacks at once, and Sailor Moon put up a forcefield with her wand.

She threw a kick towards Yukiko, but Takahisa appeared and blocked it, and shot a fireball at close range, tossing Sailor Moon.

Before she hit the ground, Shiori sent a barrage of energy balls, but Sailor Moon caught the ground with her hand and leapt out of the way.

She fired a beam with her wand, causing the three of them to scatter.

Takahisa started charging up a wall of fire, but Sailor Moon appeared in front of him and socked him across the chops.

Yukiko suddenly threw her daggers to the floor and got Sailor Moon in a surprise full-nelson.

"No!" said Takahisa.

"Quick!" said Yukiko. "Throw punches at her exposed torso!"

"Nooo!" said Takahisa. "You're too small to hold the full nelson! We should switch rolls, and you could chop her with your daggers!"

But they didn't get time, because Sailor Moon threw herself back, and used her body weight to crush Yukiko against the ground because she was so light.

Sailor Moon broke out of the full nelson and threw a punch, and Takahisa leapt back.

Shiori fired an energy ball at Sailor Moon but she vanished.

Sailor Moon appeared behind her and attempted to throw an overhead mallet punch, but because Shiori was a ranged fighter with few close-range attacks, she teleported away.

Takahisa went to throw another fire move, but realized his strength was nearly depleted.

"This isn't good," thought Takahisa. "Yuka's being overwhelmed and not tossing me any heals. At this rate, she probably is having trouble tossing anyone heals."


	139. Episode 139: The Chain of Life

Kukuri and Sailor Sun were in a serious 1v1.

Kukuri created a web of chains, and then fired several chains at once.

But Sailor Sun was just too powerful. She slapped away all the chains, and then threw a fireball right in Kukuri's face.

Kukuri dropped to the ground, and Momoko ran up and kicked her like a soccer ball.

Kukuri leapt into the air again. She looked around to see where her allies were, but they were all distracted in other fights.

She looked desperately for her healer Yuka, but saw her being pursued by two of the enemies, while one of her teammates was trying to defend her.

"Yuka, heal!" she howled, speaking her first words in a long time.

"Ok!" called Yuka. She went to heal but got back-handed by Rei.

Kukuri knew she was on her own, and in a last-ditch effort shot a chain.

Momoko grabbed it, and just shook her head sadly.

"Farewell," she said with a sincere grin.

Kukuri fired 5,000 more chains at rapid speeds, going into full panic.

But Momoko slapped them away faster than she was throwing them, and quickly closed the gap.

Momoko threw a punch right into Kukuri's stomach, and while the punch was still connected shot out a powerful sun beam.

Kukuri was instantly disposed of, and perished.

Her dead body landed on the ground with a thud, and Momoko let out a victory laugh.

Kakeru-kun's eyes widened, and Yukiko started to cry.

Takahisa just grunted. Shiori turned away sadly.

"Kukuri! No!" cried Yuka.

But Yuka didn't have a single second to mourn, because Rei got her in a full nelson and Venus started throwing punches at her exposed torso.

"YUKA!" yelled Kakeru-kun.

Tuxedo Mask swung his stick, and it went right through Kakeru-kun like it was some kind of afterimage.

Kakeru-kun came flying with his sword straight for Rei.

Rei thought her story was over, and for a second eased her grip enough for Yuka to escape.

But as Kakeru-kun came in for the kill, he flew into Momoko's extended foot, and was tossed into a wall for the 20th time that day.

* * *

"Ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof ooglefloof," said Jadeite.

"I think you miscounted," said Wheesh. "You lose!"

"What?! No way!" yelled Jadeite. "Let's have a recount!"

"How?" asked Wheesh. "I don't even remember what number we were on."

"Then how could you say I lost?! This game stinks!" said Jadeite.

"Fine, let's just start over," said Wheesh.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Jed. "Our rescue party?"

"I don't think so," said Wheesh sadly. "The power levels who were following us must have arrived now, and are probably fighting that pack that you lost to."

"I did not lose," said Jadeite. "I fought them to a standstill. And if it would have kept going without that witch turning our powers off, I would have won!"

"Why didn't you just defeat the healer?" said Wheesh.

"I tried to!" said Jed. "If only I had known there was a healer from the beginning, I could have taken her down. But it was too hard to juggle six people. You should have noticed it right from the start, Wheesh! Since you were just observing the fight."

"Wrong," said Wheesh. "I was casting support. At one time these daggers were gonna hit you, but I shot them out of the sky!"

"D'ah," said Jadeite. "I just wish I could get free and have another go. This time I'll target the healer right away!"

"You might not ever get the chance," said Wheesh. "Because if that other group has even slightly better teamwork than us, they will probably defeat that batch."

"Rrrrr," said Jadeite. "Then I wanna fight those goons! How dare they hitch a ride on our tailwind!"

"You might not ever get the chance," repeated Wheesh. "Since we might be STUCK HERE FOREVER!"


	140. Episode 140: Tag Team Tussle

"Let Kukuri's death be a reminder of what happens when we don't protect Yuka!" yelled Kakeru-kun, standing up from Momoko's latest slug. "We have to adjust to a four fighter formation at once!"

Everyone inched closer together.

"Thanks for telling us your plan," said Momoko. "Everyone, get in four fighter beatdown formation!"

Kakeru-kun grunted angrily. "I won't let Kukuri's death be in vain!"

He charged right for Momoko, but Momoko was done playing with him and disappeared.

Tuxedo Mask instantly took her slot.

"Trying to escape our 1v1?" taunted Tuxedo.

"Shut up!" yelled Kakeru-kun, losing all composure and forgetting all his basic sword techniques.

He threw a back-hand at Tuxedo, and landed the hit because Tuxedo did not expect for him to attack without his sword.

Kakeru-kun threw a spinning kick, and Tuxedo blocked it and retaliated by swinging his stick.

Yukiko was about to get the jump on Sailor Moon, but Momoko ran up and drop-kicked her.

"Let's dance!" said Momoko. "I haven't fought you yet!"

Yukiko started to sweat, and Momoko took note of this.

"Heh, I hope you won't go down as easily as the chain girl!" taunted Momoko.

Yukiko was infuriated and threw daggers Momoko's way.

But Momoko easily kited them, and threw another dropkick.

"Drat!" thought Yukiko. "The only reason I was able to keep up with that bunhead girl who was much stronger than me was solely due to our size difference, and it being hard for her to hit someone smaller than her. But with this… child, she's almost as tall as me! And none of my agility will hold her off!"

Momoko back-handed Yukiko across the arena.

"Takahisa!" cried Yukiko, landing somewhat near him. "Help me!"

"I'm comin'!" said Takahisa, giving up on trying to protect Yuka.

"No you're not!" said Sailor Moon, shooting her attack at him.

Takahisa thought fast and shot a fireball into the ground, creating enough debris to block the attack and make it to Yukiko.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun approached the lovers.

"A tag team fight, huh?" said Sailor Moon. "I'll have you know me and Momoko's teamwork is unrivaled throughout the universe!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said Momoko. "I only work with you when I have to; I'm kind of a lone wolf."

"Well," said Takahisa. "Me and Yukiko are actually the real best team in the universe!"

Yukiko blushed.

"Enough talk!" yelled Momoko. "It's time for battle!"

She threw a drop-kick at Takahisa, but to her surprise, Yukiko was in the way, and threw a counter-drop-kick, tossing Momoko.

Sailor Moon leapt in, swinging her wand at Yukiko, but Yukiko leapt out of the way. A fireball quickly took her place, almost scorching Usagi.

Momoko jumped to her feet. "A feisty duo!" she commented.

She appeared next to Takahisa, and started throwing jabs his way.

Yukiko went to go save him, since he was no close-range fighter, but Sailor Moon got her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, young one?" taunted Usagi.

"I'm no young one!" yelled Yukiko, swinging with the dagger in her free hand and forcing Usagi to let go.

"No!" said Usagi. "She's ambidextrous!"

"Wasn't that clear?" asked Momoko.

But suddenly Takahisa threw a close-range fireball, and Momoko had to leap out of the way.

Yukiko charged at lightning speed, and Momoko sent several energy attacks, but Takahisa sniped them all out of the air.

Yukiko was thus given enough time to get on top of Momoko, and she swung her dagger, missing Momoko's nose by just an inch.

"Don't worry!" said Sailor Moon. "I got you!"

"No!" said Momoko. "Get the flame boy! I can handle this!"

But right as she said that, she almost got sliced into two.

"I've had enough of you, blondie!" yelled Momoko, throwing a kick at Yukiko.

But Yukiko dodged the kick and yet again swung down with her daggers.

Sailor Moon charged up a powerful energy blast to fire straight at Yukiko.

But at the last second, Takahisa threw a fireball at her hands.

"YOUCH!" she said. "HOT!"

She went to pick back up her wand, but it was too hot, even with gloves on.

"Stop goofing off!" yelled Momoko.

"I'm not!" argued Usagi.

Momoko finally got her bearings, and lifted Yukiko over her head, holding her like one would hold a surfboard on their way down to the beach.

She tossed Yukiko, but Yukiko landed on her feet.

"Let's get the short one first," said Momoko. "Then we can get the stupid-haired one later."

"What's that about stupid hair, purple gal?!" said Takahisa. "And don't even get me started on that lil cap!"

"You will pay in due time," said Momoko, steamed.

Momoko ran up and threw a punch at Yukiko, but Yukiko leapt out of the way and Momoko hit the ground.

Sailor Sun quickly had to retreat when a wave of fire got sent her way.

But Sailor Moon was behind Yukiko, and attempted to get her in a full nelson.

But she was a quick little bugger, and ran under Usagi's legs.

Usagi swung her wand like one would swing a golf club, but Yukiko countered with her dagger.

Takahisa tossed a fireball Sailor Moon's way, and Sailor Moon blocked it. But she had to leap out of the way when Yukiko threw a counterattack.

Momoko ran up fists a flyin', and socked Yukiko right in the chops.

"Oof!" said Yukiko. She recovered quickly, and swung her knives at Momoko.

Sailor Sun got ready to counter the daggers, but a fireball made its way between her and Yukiko, giving Yukiko some room.

Momoko leapt back.

"This isn't working," she said. "Every time they leave an opening, it's closed by that long-range fire boy. Let's take him out!"

"That will just go the same," noted Sailor Moon.

"No it won't!" yelled Momoko. "I've got a plan!"

Momo ran up to Takahisa, dodging numerous fireballs, and then kicked him in the shin, and elbowed him in the chops, making him roll across the ground.

Yukiko quickly ran to his rescue, but Momoko shot out an energy wave all around herself, tossing Yukiko away like a ragdoll.

Sailor Moon was soon on top of Takahisa as well.

He lit his palms ablaze and threw a punch, but Momoko blocked it with both arms crossed, and then threw a jumping kick, backflipping and landing on her feet.

Yukiko started running up again, but Sailor Moon shot her wand attack at the ground, and Yukiko leapt out of the way.

But the shockwaves were so much, Yukiko was tossed into the air, and face-planted.

"Heh heh," chuckled Momoko, getting giddy. "That girl doesn't have any long-ranged attacks, and is basically useless if we stop her from getting close."

Sailor Sun leapt up and grabbed Takahisa by his long gray hair.

She flipped him over by the hair and caused him to land flat on the ground.

She then threw a pile-driver onto his ribs.

"No!" cried Yukiko, running in once more.

But Momoko shot the same energy wave, and she went flying back across the battlefield.


	141. Episode 141: Even Steven

Kakeru-kun and Tuxedo Mask were at an even standstill.

Tuxedo Mask was slightly more powerful, but Kakeru-kun's swordsmanship was exceptional and closed the power gap.

Kakeru-kun's future vision was rendered essentially useless in this fight, because it required him standing still a moment, which he could not do when he had to focus entirely on the opponent in front of him.

Tuxedo threw another stick jab, but it was parried.

Then Tuxedo Mask thought he was smart, and threw a low sweep towards Kakeru-kun's legs, trying to trip him.

But Kakeru-kun was trained not to fall for this technique, and blocked it with his sword.

Tuxedo Mask threw a headbutt during this, but Kakeru-kun tanked it, and Tuxedo Mask took minimal recoil thanks to his top hat.

He spun his stick over his head, and then swung it at Kakeru-kun.

Kakeru-kun sidestepped.

However, Golden Tuxedo was currently doing a combo, and sent three more swings his way.

Kakeru-kun dodged almost all of them, except for one jab Tuxedo landed on his stomach.

Kakeru-kun hunched over, but was glad Tuxedo did not have a sword.

Tuxedo Mask leapt into the air and swung down his stick like a hammer.

Kakeru-kun waited for the exact moment that Tuxedo was close enough, and swung out his sword.

By pure instinct, Tuxedo Mask barely dodged, and only suffered the loss of two strands of hair.

"That was close," said Tuxedo.

But Kakeru-kun was now too heated for small talk, and swung his sword like a maniac, causing Tuxedo to go on the defensive.

"Hwoo," said Tuxedo, wiping the sweat off his brow while dodging attacks. "This man definitely has bloodlust on his side. Whereas I can't seem to bring myself to get serious!"

Gold Tuxedo tossed a golden rose as Kakeru-kun closed in, momentarily stunning him.

Mamoru took this chance to kick Kakeru-kun in the face.

But Kakeru-kun had already regained control, and grabbed his foot, throwing him onto the ground.

He leapt into the air and swung down with his sword, but Tuxedo rolled out of the way.

Tuxedo got back up and leapt into the air as well, trying to extent his pole as some kind of projectile.

It was unsuccessful, and Kakeru-kun batted it away.

Now Tuxedo's stick was too long to use efficiently, so he had to toss it and spawn a new one.

"This stick will be mentioned on your tombstone!" shouted Tuxedo, taking it up a notch.

* * *

"48 bottles of beer on the wall, 48 bottles of beer! Take one down, something something, and something until all the beer comes out!" sung Jadeite.

Wheesh groaned, and then sung the next verse. "47 bottles of beer on the-"

"Why'd you stop?" asked Jed.

"SHHH!" said Wheesh loudly. "Do you hear that?"

"No," said Jadeite. "I don't have supersonic hearing like you."

"Listen!" exclaimed Wheesh.

Jadeite was dead silent, and then he heard a sound he never thought he would hear again.

Footsteps. Two sets of them.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" screamed Jadeite.

"Stop!" said Wheesh. "They might be the enemy!"

"No," said Jed. "They seem to be in some kind of sprint!"

"Maybe they've been compromised and have to move us somewhere else," considered Wheesh.

"No, this may be our only chance!" yelled Jadeite. "If they're coming for us then they're coming either way. Help me scream!"

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Wheesh. "HELP US! SAVE US!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" yelled Jed. "WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! ANYONE!"

"Do you hear voices?" asked Michiru as they jogged along. "It sounds like someone is screaming."

"It's probably that little brat Sailor Sun," said Haruka. "She's a big cry baby."

"No," said Michiru. "We're getting closer to it. Listen."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" yelled a muffled voice. "PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Haruka and Michiru skidded to a halt, in front of a closet door with a chain lock on it.

Jed waited for a second. "Did they leave?" he asked.

"No," said Haruka. "Who is this?"

"Do you recognize that voice?" Wheesh whispered to Jed.

"I don't think so," said Jed. "They're probably not the Sailors."

"Good," said Wheesh. Then, loudly, she said, "We have been captured by Misuzu's crew! We are poor starving prisoners, and we have been here for centuries! Can you please set us free?"

Jed nudged Wheesh. "I don't think it's been that long," he whispered.

"Quiet," said Wheesh. "They're buying it."

Michiru blasted away the chain and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, Michiru," said Haruka. "They could be lying to us."

"No," said Jadeite.

"You heard them," said Michiru. "They're not lying. Any enemy of our enemy must be an ally."

"Yes, I agree," said Jadeite.

"Hey, stay out of this!" said Haruka. "You're not part of this conversation!"

Jed and Wheesh waited for a long time while the two people outside negotiated quietly.

Then, slowly, the door opened, on the opposite side of which they thought the door was.

"Huh," said Jadeite. "Would you look at that? I guess we slammed ourselves into the wall."

Jed and Wheesh rolled out.

"Can you help?" asked Jed. "We're a little 'tied up,' if you know what I mean."

"Heh heh," chuckled Michiru. "Here."

She undid the magical rope that was binding them, and Jed and Wheesh stood up.

Jadeite moved his arm back and forth.

"My power, it's coming back!"

He clenched his fist. "Yes, yes!"

"So," said Haruka. "What'd you do to get locked in there so long ago?"

"Thanks for letting us out," said Wheesh, ignoring the question.

She then killed the lesbians.

"Hey," said Jadeite. "Why'd you do that?"

"A dead Sailor is a good Sailor," said Wheesh.

"What about the Sailor of Destruction?" asked Jed.

"You knew what I meant," said Wheesh.

With her magical powers back, Wheesh raised her hand, and her staff appeared in it.

"Let's roll out," she said.

She and Jadeite took off.

* * *

"Wow," said Luna, commenting on the fight that was happening in front of her. "The enemy's teamwork is on a whole other level. We need to learn to work like that, Artemis."

Suddenly the cats spotted Kyuusuke, frozen in place, with a face as pale as the snow.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"Uranus and Neptune," said Kyuusuke. "They are no longer with us."

"What?" asked Artemis in shock.

"Yes," said Kyuusuke grimly. "There is no mistake. They are gone. Forever."

"Drat," said Luna. "Not that I was a fan of them anyway, but this is of great concern."

"We'll need to look into the cause of their death one day," stated Apollo. "But it was foolish of them to stray from the pack, especially considering their power levels."

"They will be missed," mourned Artemis.


	142. Episode 142: The Fallen

Kyuusuke looked out at the fight, still shaken from the untimely death of the only remaining Outer Senshi except for Pluto.

"Gone… just like that," he said. "What a world we live in."

Takahisa, meanwhile, shot a fireball at Rei and Minako, tossing Minako to the floor.

"Minako!" cried Rei.

"Keep on her!" yelled Minako, passing out.

But Takahisa wasn't even able to turn back around after throwing that attack before getting socked in the face by none other than Sailor Sun.

Realizing she couldn't get close, Yukiko had to toss her only dagger at Sailor Sun's neck.

"Watch out!" said Sailor Moon, kicking away the daggers.

They fell to the floor.

"I didn't need your help," said Momoko. "I saw them coming a mile away."

"Yukiko!" yelled Takahisa. "It's time!"

"Yes," said Yukiko.

She quickly snatched her daggers back, and then Takahisa lit them ablaze, creating two giant flaming swords.

"What a combo move," said Momoko.

Yukiko charged and swung her flaming sword, faster than one would originally have thought.

Momoko ducked down, but her cap didn't duck fast enough and instantly caught ablaze.

"NO!" cried Momoko. "Good thing I always keep a few spares," she said, pulling out another cap.

Yukiko then swung down both her swords at Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon tried to put up her wand to block it.

But since the swords were made out of fire, they went right through her wand, and tossed Sailor Moon into a wall with an explosion.

Momo threw herself at Yukiko, but Takahisa threw a fireball, and Momoko had to leap to the side.

But they planned on this, and Yukiko's fire swords absorbed the fireball and grew in size.

She then swung them at Momoko, and the range was so incredible that Momoko had to leap away.

"Crafty one," said Momoko. "But I'm craftier!"

Right when Yukiko neared her with the flame swords, Momoko leapt back.

"SOLAR WIND!" she yelled, shooting a powerful wind attack that launched Yukiko and Takahisa across the battlefield.

When Yukiko stood up, her fire swords were just regular blades again.

"She put out my fire!" exclaimed Yukiko.

"Sad," said Takahisa.

"We have our own combo attack!" said Sailor Moon, who had since recovered.

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!" shouted Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

A black energy beam flew straight for Takahisa and Yukiko, and there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

They got hit by the attack directly, and suffered immense damage.

They dropped to the ground.

Takahisa waited patiently for his heal, but none came.

"This isn't good," said Takahisa.

Yukiko weakly got to her feet. She was still smoking, and covered in ashes everywhere.

"I can still fight," she said. "I have recovery to some extent."

"Ah, I forgot about that!" said Takahisa. "But I'm still pretty injured. Can you go help out our healer?"

"I can't," said Yukiko. "Those two pests are about to get me in a full nelson."

Right on cue, Momoko got Yukiko in a full nelson, and Usagi threw kicks at her exposed torso.

Takahisa wouldn't let this slide, however, and still on the ground grabbed Momoko's leg and lit his hand ablaze.

"OWwwW!" she said, as she kicked Takahisa in the chops. "I'll end you now!"

But Yukiko slid out of the full nelson like a snake, and darted for the wall.

"Hey, get back here!" said Momoko. "I won't let you free up that healer!"

* * *

"Look at Momoko out there," said Apollo. "That's my girl!"

"Heh heh," said Kyuusuke. "She really is something. She has been the only one to take out one of the fighters! But I have a feeling more are about to drop."

Kyuusuke watched in awe as Momoko pummeled Yukiko.

"I should be out there, fighting by Momoko's side as Tuxedo Mask fights along with Sailor Moon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid," sneered Apollo. "You're nowhere near equal to Sailor Sun, not even within leagues of her."

Tears formed in Kyuusuke's eyes. "That's not true!" he said. "I will contribute to the group, you'll see!"

"Whatever you say," said Apollo.

Kyuusuke had fire in his eyes, and surveyed the battlefield.

He looked for someone who was open.

He considered pulling the jump on the guy Tuxedo Mask was fighting, but he didn't think that he could catch him due to his superior speed.

That's when he spotted a small girl with long white hair hovering in the air at the side of the battlefield.

She was engaged in no particular fight, but rather throwing energy blasts at any opponent whenever she saw an opening.

Her back was to Kyuusuke, and Kyuusuke saw his chance.

He took a deep breath.

He turned to his cat allies.

"If I die," said Kyuusuke. "Tell Momoko I love her. And tell my mom that I went to space."

"Will do!" said Artemis. "But what are you planning to do?"

Kyuusuke took off running.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, charging towards where Shiori floated.

Then, he spawned his illusive vaulting horse.

An audible gasp was heard on the battlefield.

As Kyuusuke neared the vaulting horse, a rainbow aura surrounded him for a wide area, and his power level sky-rocketed.

Kakeru-kun instantly noticed this, and turned to look.

But Tuxedo leapt into the air and swung down his cane, and Kakeru-kun had to block it with his sword and was forced to focus back on Tuxedo Mask as a bead of sweat dropped down his face.

"Go get 'em, Kyuusuke!" yelled Tuxedo.

"WILL DOOOOOOO!" howled Kyuusuke, leaping the vaulting horse with all he had.

He shot high into the air at speeds physically impossible.

Shiori instantly sensed him, and turned around.

"Shit!" she cried, putting up a forcefield.

But to her surprise, Tuxedo Mask threw a golden rose into the barrier, and it cracked and shattered like glass.

At this moment, Kyuusuke slammed into her with the force of 10 billion suns, and she was instantly obliterated with zero remains to be found.

"Wow," said Sailor Sun. "That was admittedly impressive."

Takahisa was shaking in his boots.

He looked around once. "H-he just… that little kid that hid all battle! He just one-shotted her!"

He scanned the battle once more. "Yeah, no. I'm out of here!"

He bolted right for the door and left.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Momoko.

"Just let him go," said Usagi.

"Mercy doesn't work for me!" said Momoko, taking right off after him.

"Takahisa!" said Yukiko in exasperation, as Takahisa vanished off into the distance.

Kakeru-kun started to panic. He didn't need to see the future to know that with just him and Yukiko, two close-range fighters against a pack of balanced fighters, all with higher power levels than them, they stood no chance.

As things started to collapse, Kakeru-kun appeared beside Yukiko in one leap.

"Yuka!" he called, as Yuka was still being chased by Rei. "Get out of here! You have to leave! I'll hold them off!"

"No!" cried Yuka as she ran. "If you're staying, I'm staying!"

"NO!" screamed Kakeru-kun. "This is an order! You'll die here, just like the others! I demand you to leave now!"

Yuka hesitated, and that's when Rei finally at long last got her in a full nelson.

Momoko gave up on the fleeing Takahisa and re-entered the fray.

It was then that she spotted an open full nelson, and there was no way she could pass up the opportunity.

Kakeru-kun got ready to face many opponents, and pulled out a second sword.

That's when he saw Momoko flying at Yuka at godspeed.

"NO!" yelled Kakeru-kun, suddenly getting a burst of strength.

He appeared in front of Sailor Sun and swung his swords, causing her to halt.

While Momoko dodged, Kakeru-kun threw one of his swords in between Rei and Yuka.

The sword didn't hit Rei, but the impact was enough to instantly knock her out of commission.

"You have an opening to escape!" yelled Kakeru-kun, as Yuka stood frozen in her place. "LEAVE!"

"N-no!" said Yuka. "I won't leave you here to die, Kakeru-kun!"

"I won't die!" said Kakeru-kun. "I'll join you shortly after you escape!"

"You promise?" asked Yuka.

Kakeru-kun hesitated, and then gave a nod. "I promise."

Yuka took off running, and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon charged right for her.

But Kakeru-kun summoned another sword and leapt in their way.

Tuxedo Mask swung his staff, and Kakeru-kun countered with one sword, and then Sailor Moon swung her wand, and he countered with the other sword, and then leapt back a couple feet to get some distance.

Sailor Moon charged right for Kakeru-kun, but Yukiko ran up and drop-kicked her.

Sailor Sun shot a Solar Flare, tossing Yukiko, and ran up and socked Kakeru-kun, shattering the sword he attempted to block her punch with.

Kakeru-kun was being overwhelmed fast, but he had to hold out until Yuka was out of his view.

Momoko sent a barrage of punches, and Kakeru-kun was doing his best to keep up, but took a couple good ones to the head.

While Kakeru-kun was distracted, Sailor Moon charged up her signature attack, and threw it, and Kakeru-kun noticed it a moment too late.

He threw himself to the side, an instant before he would have instantly got obliterated.

But he still suffered a mass amount of damage, and got down on his hands and knees, injured.

"I will… protect Yuka!" he said.

"Wow," said Momoko. "He's still alive after getting hit by a fraction of Sailor Moon's attack. That's one strong monster of the week!"

Kakeru-kun got to his feet, and swung his sword at Tuxedo Mask, throwing Tuxedo Mask off-guard with his determination.

Tuxedo Mask blocked it, but the attack was so strong that he was still tossed.

Yukiko threw her twin daggers at Sailor Sun, but Sailor Sun took a single step forward, and the two boomerang-like blades flew past her.

Sailor Sun fired a fireball, knocking Yukiko into next week.

Then, she threw one at Kakeru-kun, and he sliced through it, but still suffered damage from the attack itself.

This is when Tuxedo Mask finally landed a hit with his stick, hitting Kakeru-kun like a soccer ball.

Kakeru-kun rolled across the ground, but then was able to stand up weakly.

He looked in front of him, seeing three unbeatable enemies before him.

But off in the corner of his eye, he saw Yuka disappear from the arena.

"She made it…" said Kakeru-kun to himself with a smirk.

"This won't be the last you see of me!" declared Kakeru-kun.

"Yes it will!" howled Momoko, charging in for the kill with a fire-punch.

"I'm sorry, Yukiko, but you'll have to escape on your own," said Kakeru-kun. "I made a promise."

With that, he jumped into the air, then instantly vanished.

Momoko halted her punch. "Wow, he's a swift one when it comes to getting away. I can't believe I didn't even see him escape! It's like he was saving his speed the whole time for that!"

Sailor Sun waited angrily for a moment. "That's three we let get away! I won't let that one!"

Yukiko gulped, and then tried to make a break for the exit.

But Tuxedo Mask got in her way, and just shook his head.

Yukiko panicked and threw her daggers at Tuxedo, but he swung his cane and they were no more.

As everyone closed in on her, Yukiko threw a flying kick at Sailor Moon, but it was deflected.

Sailor Moon threw a punch, and Yukiko took to the ground.

Since it was only one opponent, Kyuusuke and the cats were safe to walk up to the rest.

"Guys," he said. "The lesbians are dead!"

"Good," said Momoko. "But back off, I hope you're not trying to steal my kill!"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "D-do we have to kill her? She's very pretty."

"Well now I have to kill her," said Momoko.

"No, he's right," said Tuxedo Mask. "She's not necessarily a bad person, just part of a bad crowd."

"She poses no threat when she's outnumbered like this," said Sailor Moon. "Let's just capture her and put her on the ship."

"No way," said Momoko. "Doing that will just pose a threat to all of us, when she tries to escape!"

"Don't worry!" said Luna. "I'll keep an eye on her at all times! You know what they say about cats; we sleep with one eye open!"

"She could end you with one blow," said Momoko. "You wouldn't even have time to scream."

Rei and Minako had somehow came to and joined the pack.

"What are we supposed to do, just take her back to Earth with us?" asked Rei.

"I don't see why not," said Kyuusuke. "She's a cute girl my age!"

"I'm not your age, dingus," said Yukiko. "I'm in high school!"

"No way!" said Kyuusuke. "You're like 3'5''."

"Wrong," said Yukiko, but she did not offer her real height.

"She's just a high school girl either way," said Sailor Moon. "I'm not going to kill her."

"There's no way we can deal with a hostage or whatever at a time like this," said Momoko. "Especially if we have to come to blows with the Sailor of Destruction or her sister. You saw this girl, she keeps blades in her socks! She'll try to break free the first chance she gets! And when she does, she can easily overpower Rei, Minako, and Kyuusuke. Don't get me started on the cats! If we did keep her on the ship, Tuxedo Mask would have to be the one to guard her, causing us to lose a strong fighter."

"Why don't we just keep her tied up here then?" asked Sailor Moon. "And if they save her, that's fine, because we can just deal with her again later if she tries to attack us again."

"Sadly that wouldn't work," said Momoko. "You don't spend all day catching a fish and then throw it back in the water. That's just giving yourself a hard time."

Yukiko was whimpering and shaking as she was surrounded.

"I feel too sorry for her," said Minako.

"Alright, then I'll do it!" said Momoko giddily.

"NO, WAIT!" said Sailor Moon.

But Momoko fired a powerful attack, and Tuxedo had to grab several people and cats and leap out of the way so they didn't die.

"Thanks," said Minako to Tuxedo. "I was sure I was going to die there."

They looked over, and all that was left of Yukiko was her daggers.

"Strong weapon, to survive that," considered Momoko, pocketing them. "These will come in use maybe."

"MOMOKO!" yelled Sailor Moon. "You just killed a human!"

"Wrong," said Momoko. "Humanoid."

"It's still a life!" said Rei.

"No," said Momoko. "For all we know, she could have killed many people before. I'm just doing the universe justice!"

"You don't know that!" argued Usagi.

"Well you don't know she didn't!" countered Momoko. "It was better just to kill her off, instead of just letting her run free and possibly kill someone later!"

"It's a real shame," said Kyuusuke. "But in Momoko's defense, Momo had already killed someone early in the battle and no one cared about that."

"That was different," said Tuxedo Mask. "That was in the heat of battle, to protect her friends. I would have done the same. But this was after the battle, and to a completely helpless person!"

"To a cute one, no less!" added Artemis.

Momoko kicked him.

"Watch it!" said Sailor Moon. "First you kill helpless innocents, then you kick cats! You're on a bad path, little girl!"

"She was a looker," considered Kyuusuke.

Momoko punched him so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Shut up and let's grab those crystals," said Momoko. "I personally had a fun time, and I think I've got it all out of my system now!"


	143. Episode 143: Distraught

The disgruntled pack of Sailors and their allies walked over to the vault that numerous members of Misuzu's crew had died protecting.

"The crystals must be in here," said Momoko. "But it's locked."

No one responded to her, and they were in fact very upset.

"You guys are a bunch of ninnies," said Momoko. "So what if I killed an enemy? This is war! People die!"

No one responded, and Momoko just shook her head.

She charged up a powerful Solar Flare, and took down the door in one blow.

"Behold, the-"

Momoko narrowed her eyes.

There were seven pedestals specifically designed to hold the seven Super Rainbow Crystals, but the crystals were not there.

"NO!" said Rei. "While we were fighting that other girl, that eyepatch guy must have moved the crystals!"

Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Wand, and it wasn't even blinking. "Ah, no," she said.

"Wow, that guy's a fast one when it counts," said Tuxedo Mask. "To move those seven huge objects in a matter of minutes…"

"I wonder how he did that," considered Momoko, but no one responded to her.

"You guys are a salty bunch," said Momo, shaking her head.

"It's okay," said Kyuusuke. "We've both taken lives today, so we're on the same boat. Haters gonna hate, right?"

Momoko clocked him. "I'd have to be pretty low to need your pity!"

Kyuusuke frowned.

"What's the next plan?" asked Minako.

"He couldn't have moved such huge objects that far," said Usagi. "They're probably still somewhere on the ship. Let's just search around the ship and see if the Moon Wand picks up on anything."

"Good idea," agreed Tuxedo.

Tuxedo picked up the three cats and the pack dashed out of the vault, then the battle arena, and then down the hall.


	144. Episode 144: The Sisterly Battle Begins!

"Man," said Jadeite. "How far away in the ship did they take us?! I don't recognize any of these parts!"

"We definitely passed through here," said Wheesh. "You must not have been paying attention!"

"I was!" lied Jadeite. "But all these halls look the same!"

"Turn this way!" commanded Wheesh.

"That's our fourth right!" argued Jadeite. "Everyone knows four rights make a left!"

"No, they put you back where you were," said Wheesh.

"That's what I meant," said Jadeite.

"But we didn't make three rights before," said Wheesh. "At one point the path split into three ways and we went down the middle!"

"I think we took a right," said Jadeite.

"I know what I'm doing!" yelled Wheesh.

* * *

Kusakabe blew open the door of Misuzu's bunker at long last.

Misuzu was sipping tea on her throne.

"Sup, sis?" said Misuzu. "Took you a while to arrive. We've already overwhelmed your lackeys, and threw them into a closet!"

"Idiots," said Kusakabe. "Well, if you hadn't put so many damn puzzles in the way,-"

"Were they difficult?" asked Misuzu.

"No," said Kusakabe. "I blew them all to smithereens."

"No!" cried Misuzu. "Even the Chinese checkers match?"

"Yes," said Kusakabe.

"Drat!" said Misuzu. "That took Kakeru-kun a long time to program. Very well then. I suppose it is time to do battle. But first, do you want to have some tea?"

"No!" yelled Kusakabe.

That's when she fired an invisible beam out of her palm.

Misuzu leapt for cover out of her throne, but her tea had to take the dive.

The throne exploded and it was no more.

"Well that wasn't very nice," said Misuzu. "Why are you always so quick on the trigger? Why can't we do some friendly banter first?"

"We had enough friendly banter one billion years ago!" yelled Kusakabe. "I've waited too LOOOOONG for this!"

"Hey," said Misuzu. "I'm the one who's waited too long. I crafted this scheme for many years, and then tracked you down!"

"No!" said Kusakabe. "Stop trying to lure me into a conversation!"

"Don't you want to know why I stole the crystals?" asked Misuzu.

"No," said Kusakabe. "Enough talk. Time for battle!"

Kusakabe swung her hand, and along with the motion came a giant wave of energy straight for Misuzu.

Misuzu put up both her arms and tanked the attack.

"Hu hu hu," chuckled Misuzu. That's when she shot a chain of energy projectiles, filling the room with a blinding light.

Kusakabe had to be on full focus to dodge them all.

But when the light dimmed, Misuzu ran up and socked her.

Kusakabe was tossed into a wall, taking the wall out.

She picked up a large piece of concrete from the debris, and threw it straight for Misuzu.

But Misuzu shot a laser out of her eyes, blowing up the slab.

"Throwing stones at me?" mocked Misuzu. "Very childish, little one."

That's when Kusakabe vanished.

But Misuzu knew this move too well, and threw a punch behind her before Kusakabe even appeared.

Kusakabe leapt to the side, and started charging up a giant energy ball between both her hands.

But Misuzu drop-kicked her, or at least she attempted to.

Kusakabe saw it coming a mile away, and leapt to the side.

A couple seconds later, her energy attack finished charging, and she threw it onto the ground, sending beams of light and energy everywhere.

Misuzu tried to dodge with her superhuman speed, but got nailed directly by a bolt of lightning from the very powerful move.

Misuzu got tossed onto her back, with all her hair standing on end from the lightning shock.

That's when Kusakabe leapt into the air, and came flying down with an overhead mallet punch.

Misuzu rolled to the side, and the overhead mallet punch missed, sending a giant shockwave through several floors of ground.

Kusakabe stood up, and so did Misuzu.

They both threw a right hook, but the hooks collided and they leapt back.

Misuzu foolishly came in for another right hook, but Kusakabe came in for a left hook.

"Foolish girl," thought Kusakabe.

But she underestimated Misuzu's speed, and Misuzu's punch reached her first.

Kusakabe was tossed into and then through another wall.

Kusakabe blasted the rest of the wall away and came charging back into the bunker with her foot out.

Misuzu grabbed her leg, but that's just what Kusakabe was intending for.

She bent over and clocked Misuzu on the head, sending her into the ground.

Kusakabe tried to piledrive, but Misuzu was quickly on her feet, and threw a kick into Kusakabe's stomach.

She then pulled some quick maneuvers and got Kusakabe in a chokehold.

"Grrrr," said Kusakabe. "Get me in a chokehold? I don't think so!"

Kusakabe sent out powerful energy waves all around her, blasting Misuzu back and completely obliterating the room around her.

Misuzu barely managed to get out of range, and landed on her feet.

However, she was still shook, so she stumbled back. Then she smirked.

But Kusakabe was still going for it, and shot eight projectiles from behind her back that branched out and then all flew straight for Misuzu.

Misuzu did several leaps, dodging all of them.

She frowned when she spotted how much damage had been done to the ship.

"That was a good warm-up," said Kusakabe. "So when are we gonna go to 25%?"

"Huh?" thought Misuzu to herself. "I was at 30%... This is not a good sign."

Misuzu smirked anyway, almost as a bluff. "It was a good warm-up indeed," she said at last. "However, my ship has taken a bit of collateral damage, and we don't want the crystals to get blown up in the crossfire."

"That's true," said Kusakabe.

"So," continued Misuzu. "How about we take this battle to a nearby planet?"

Kusakabe thought about it. "Nah."

"What do you mean, 'Nah?'" demanded Misuzu.

Kusakabe turned around and hurled a projectile through the ship that left through the bottom and went into space.

"Very flimsy ship," she teased.

"Stop that!" yelled Misuzu. "You could have blown up the crystals!" whined Misuzu.

"Wrong," said Kusakabe. "I've studied the crystals a lot. I know how sturdy they are. I shot a blast that would not even dent them. Just like this one!"

She fired another blast, this one angled at the steering deck.

"NOOO!" said Misuzu.

She ran up and socked Kusakabe.

"Hey now," said Kusakabe. "That was just so you can't try to flee with the crystals again! But this one's for fun!"

Kusakabe tried to shoot another blast through the ship, but Misuzu nailed her with an overhead mallet punch.

Misuzu then back-flipped to her feet, and flew to a large gray planet nearby, with gravity similar to Earth's.

"Good thing I can breathe in space," noted Kusakabe, blowing up some more of the ship and then taking off after her.

Kusakabe landed on the planet, which was somewhat rocky and had a few craters.

"So," began Kusakabe. "Why'd you choose this planet, of all planets, to be your resting place?"

"Oh, I just thought it would make a pretty good arena for our- HEY!" shouted Misuzu. "You take that back!"

"I will if you live long enough!" said Kusakabe, going in for a sucker P.


	145. Episode 145: Flyby

"Aha!" realized Jadeite. "I remember this hall! We're getting close!"

"I can find my way to that arena from here," stated Wheesh. "I thought I heard a battle going on in there, I hope the crystals were not taken from the vault!"

"No way," said Jed. "No one would think to look in the vault behind the arena anyway. But we should pick up the pace just in case. I can't wait to have a rematch with eyepatch boy! I'm gonna target the healer right from the start this time! I might even pretend to go for someone else at half power, and then quickly charge up to 100% and go for the healer! They won't even be able to see me move!"

"Good strategy!" agreed Wheesh. "We definitely won't get captured again! I mean I hope!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Kyuusuke!" yelled Momoko. "Now that the lesbians are gone for good, you're in last place!"

"Hey, this tuxedo and top hat are heavy," complained Tuxedo Chibi Mask. "If I were in my gym uniform I'd zip right past you! And besides, I'm not in the back, the cats are!"

"Our legs are a lot smaller," said Luna.

"Yeah," boomed Apollo. "No excuse for mediocrity!"

"Grrr," said Kyuusuke, breaking into a hot sweat to keep up. "I hope we don't run into any more metal men."

Rei gasped suddenly. "Two giant power levels are right in front of us!"

"Huh?" said Usagi in shock.

"Oh boy oh boy!" said Momoko.

But it was too late to even prepare, as just that second they sped past none other than SoD's orange lackey and Jadeite of the Negaverse.

As they passed each other, Jadeite and Wheesh turned their heads behind them.

The Sailors did as well.

But after several paces they faded off into the distance.

"Was that just the Sailor Senshi?" asked Jadeite.

"Uh, apparently," said Wheesh. "But we don't have time for a scrap now. We need to get to those crystals!"

* * *

"What are Kusakabe's henchmen up to?" wondered Mamoru as they continued on their way.

"Yes," said Usagi. "And the bigger question is, why are they going back to that empty vault? They probably forgot to check their tracker again. Maybe they don't even have one."

"Hold up!" said Momoko. "Why'd we just let them pass us?! I can still go many more rounds, let's end them!"

"That's a bad idea," said Mamoru Chiba. "Both of their powers are in a whole different world from those other guys."

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," said Momoko. "I thought you were still salty!"

"We are, kind of," said Rei. "But right now we need to focus on finding those crystals. Any updates with the Moon Wand?"

"No," said Usagi. "It's still blank, which isn't good."

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke.


	146. Episode 146: Mistakes Have Been Made

Jadeite and Wheesh dashed across the battle arena.

"Woah," said Wheesh. "Something sure went down here."

"The Sailors probably beat us to the punch with Eyepatch McGee and his band of goons," figured Jadeite.

"And judging by the fact that we don't sense them, they might have defeated them," considered Wheesh.

"Wait," said Jadeite. "What's that over there?"

They skidded to a halt in front of an unrecognizable corpse.

"Wow," said Jed. "I wonder which one this is. I don't see the shreds of an eyepatch."

"It's so short that it's probably the one with the blades," stated Wheesh.

"Which one was that?" asked Jadeite.

"Pigtails," said Wheesh.

"Ah," said Jed. "I can't say she will be missed. Hey look, there's another one!"

They looked at the next corpse, which had some metal chains lying by it.

"I don't know this one either," said Jadeite. "Any guesses?"

"Well, the metal chains make me think it was the chain girl," said Wheesh.

"Sad," said Jed. "Hey, something's wrong, shouldn't there be more corpses?"

Wheesh thought about it. "A few of them must have escaped, and a couple might have been torn to shreds with no remains."

"Ahhh," understood Jed.

Jadeite scanned the room for any more remains, and spotted a book.

He picked it up, and flipped the pages.

The book had scorched edges, and was in bad condition.

"What is this?" he said. "This is just chicken scratch!"

He threw the book down.

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "I'm pretty sure that white-haired girl with the forcefields was holding a book. Surely she would have recovered it by now if she survived."

They went to continue to the vault, but Jadeite stopped again.

"Wait," he said. "Something else is wrong. If the Sailors beat them, why didn't they have the crystals when they ran past us? They're not something you could hide in your pocket."

"Who knows?" said Wheesh. "Maybe they were too dumb to check in the vault. If I had to guess, they don't have the technology for a tracker."

"But wait," said Jadeite. "Didn't they steal the yellow crystal before we could get to it a while ago?"

"Hmm," said Wheesh. "Maybe they're going to bring their ship around to pick them up. I mean they're not something you can just carry."

"I don't know," said Jed. "Wait, something's wrong."

"What now?!" demanded Wheesh.

"Why is the vault door blown open?"

"Shit!" said Wheesh. She dashed in through the opening.

"NOOOOOO!" she howled. "What's going on here?!"

"Quick," said Jed. "Check to make sure they're not just painted with camouflage!"

"You're right!" said Wheesh. "They've used that trick before!"

Wheesh waved her hands all around, but no crystals.

She hung her head. "Now what?"

"Wait!" said Jed. "Why don't we check the tracker?"

"NO!" said Wheesh. "I forgot we had one of those! I could have checked that before we ran all the way here!"

Wheesh reached in her pocket. "Oops, I think I crushed that."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!" scolded Jadeite.

"Because it ran out of batteries," recalled Wheesh.

"Oh yeah," said Jed. "Well, quick, summon a new one!"

Wheesh stared blankly for a minute. "Why didn't you tell me to do that when it ran out of batteries?! Heck, I could have even spawned batteries!"

"I don't know," admitted Jadeite. "Mistakes have been made."

Wheesh sighed and spawned a new tracker.

"They're on the other side of the ship!" exclaimed Wheesh.

"Dammit!" said Jadeite. "Now the Sailors are already far ahead of us, and we have to make it all the way through the labyrinth known as this ship again!"

"Not to worry," said Wheesh. "The Sailors are probably as lost as us. They might hit a dead end, and meanwhile we can zip ahead."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Jed. He grabbed Wheesh's hand and took off sprinting.

"W-w-what?" said Wheesh.

"Did you say something?" asked Jed as he pulled her along.

"He's holding my hand," thought Wheesh. "What do I do?!"


	147. Episode 147: Second Thoughts

"The time has come," said Wheesh, sitting in the Kusakabe family living room.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed little Kusakabe. "Are we going on another mission?"

"No," said Wheesh. "The universe is at peace right now."

"Good, good!" said Kusakabe.

"This is not good," said Wheesh. "And that is why I am here. Misuzu."

"Yes, sensei," said lil Misuzu, bowing.

"Misuzu," repeated Wheesh. "It is time to begin your trial as the Sailor of Destruction."

Misuzu gasped.

"Congrats!" said Kusakabe. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "No one has wanted the title more than you, Misuzu. And also, all the other candidates died. So you are the only logical option."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Misuzu with glee. "Dreams really do come true! AHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming," said Wheesh.

"Sorry," said Misuzu. "It's just, I've waited 18 years for this! I was born to be the Sailor of Destruction, and now, finally… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's nice," said Wheesh. "But 18 years isn't a long time. You will live infinitely if you don't mess up."

"I won't!" promised Misuzu. "I am the best in the universe!"

"There's other beings that are probably stronger, but okay," said Wheesh.

"I'm even stronger than Wheesh now!" yelled Misuzu randomly.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Wheesh. "But congrats, young one."

"Yay!" said Kusakabe. "Misuzu will be famous!"

"Idiot!" yelled Misuzu. "That's not what it's about! It's about the pure power, the feeling of destroying anything you want!"

"Actually," said Wheesh. "It's about keeping balance in the universe. Good cannot outweigh the bad."

"It's about bringing fear at just the mention of my name!" howled Misuzu. "It's about the statues people will erect to please me, and then I'll kill them anyway!"

"Hey now," said Wheesh. "You're the Sailor of Destruction, not some kind of unruly beast. And you're still just a trial."

"I'll tell you what I am," said Misuzu. "The worst nightmare of all mortals, and immortals to boot! I am fear itself!"

"I fear I'm having second thoughts about this," said Wheesh under her breath. "Now then, let's ascend to the cosmos!"

"Wait," said Kusakabe. "You're leaving?"

"Yes," said Misuzu. "So long, LOSERS!"

"Y-you'll still visit every now and then, right?" asked Kusakabe.

"No," said Misuzu. "I won't have time. I am the most important person in the universe now, so I can't fool around with the likes of you!"

"It will be lonely in the village without you," said Kusakabe, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're lucky I don't destroy the village!" yelled Misuzu. "HAHahaAHAHAHA!"

She took off.

"Sorry, kid," said Wheesh. She boarded the ship as well, and they vanished.

* * *

"Hey Wheesh," said Misuzu, as Wheesh headed towards their next destination. "This is still the same ship as you've always had."

"Yeah," said Wheesh. "This thing has made it through some tough times. Why would I get a new one?"

"Oh, that's too bad," said Misuzu. She left it at that.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why were you so hard on your sister?" asked Wheesh suddenly. "She has supported you this whole time."

"I don't have a sister," said Misuzu. "I am the Sailor of Destruction!"

"Trial Sailor of Destruction," Wheesh corrected.

"Same thing," shrugged Misuzu. "Who do I get to kill first?"

"No one specifically," said Wheesh. "We just kind of cruise around the universe, and do SoD things."

"Hmm," said Misuzu. "Let's blow up that planet over there."

"Why?" asked Wheesh.

"What do you mean, why?!" demanded Misuzu. "I am the Sailor of Destruction, and as the Sailor of Destruction, I have decreed that that planet needs to fall!"

"You know," said Wheesh. "Sailor of Destruction is just a title. Don't take it too literally."

"Alright, alright," said Misuzu.

She blew up the planet, wiping out 300 humanoid species.

"AHAHAHAHHA!" she laughed. "I feel alive!"

Wheesh just shook her head sadly.


	148. Episode 148: Check Mate

"Faster!" howled Momoko. "Come on, you weaklings!"

"How do you still have the energy to run after all this running?" complained Minako.

"Shut up and MOOOVE!" screamed Momo. "Every second we waste is a second that we could be fighting someone!"

"You just fought someone!" said Mamoru Chiba. "Is there no pleasing you?"

"That only got me pumped more," said Momoko. "Now I want a hard battle! Come on!"

Momoko zipped far ahead of Usagi and off into the distance.

"Slow down!" yelled Usagi. "WAAAIT!"

But Momoko was too giddy, and would not listen to reason.

She ran so far ahead that they soon lost sight of her.

Usagi skidded to a halt when the path branched off four ways.

"Which way did that brat go?" yelled Rei. "MOMOKO!"

There was no reply.

"I sense her power somewhere around here," said Usagi. "But these halls are winding, and she could have gone down any of them."

Mamoru sighed. "Let's just wait for her to come back, once she realizes she's lost us."

"She's not coming back," said Usagi, as she felt her power go further into the distance. "What a punk."

"Well, there's only one thing to do," said Kyuusuke. "We must split up and look for her. After 30 minutes we will all meet back here."

"30 minutes?!" exclaimed Rei. "We're not stopping that long. She'll be fine on her own. She's like 5 now, right?"

Usagi sighed. "We can't just abandon her. She'll kill you guys. Let's just split up and walk to the end of each hall and come back."

"Fine," said Mamoru. "I'll go this way."

"I'll go this way," said Kyuusuke.

"Hold up, squirt," said Usagi. "You can't go by yourself when you can't even take down a single metal man. Do you know how many we ran into heading to save you?"

"I could have!" argued Kyuusuke. "It could have gone either way!"

"Not good enough," said Usagi shaking her head. "You can go with Mars and Venus. I'll take my own path, Mamoru will take his own, and…"

She looked around. "How about you send Artemis P down his own path? I mean if we lose him, it's no big deal."

Kyuusuke frowned. "I guess that's a good idea. Artemis P, if you run into any trouble, turn into a single molecule!" commanded Kyuusuke.

Artemis P nodded, and they split up.

* * *

"Hurry up, clowns!" shouted Momoko, dashing on.

She turned around, and no one was following her.

"Are you kidding me?!" she screamed. "HEY! GUYS!"

She didn't hear a response.

"Bunch of slackers, I tell ya!" shouted Momoko. "I guess I'll head back…"

Momoko looked behind her, and there were eight paths.

"Shit," said Momoko. "Which one did I just come from? I better wait for them to catch up to me, then."

Momoko waited a solid five minutes.

"I can't wait anymore!" she shouted. "I'm on my own now! Fine then!"

She looked back at the eight paths. "I'll find my way back by force!"

She threw a punch into the wall, attempting to shatter it like glass.

But suddenly a trap went off, and her foot was hooked by a crane machine claw.

"What the-"

The claw yanked her up and she went flying up through many floors. She was pulled into an empty gray room, and the ground where she had come from slammed shut.

The claw dropped her on a chair in the middle of the room that had been placed there beforehand.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Momoko.

That's when she saw a glass wall, and on the other side was a metal man sitting on a chair like hers.

"Hah, easy pickings!" she laughed.

She blasted the glass wall but her blast bounced off and she had to duck.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Apollo.

"Apollo?" asked Momoko in shock. "Where are you? What are they doing to you?!"

That's when she reached behind her and found that Apollo was clinging to her back, along with two other cats.

"Get off me!" she said. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Sadly we couldn't keep up with the rest," said Artemis. "So we cheated."

Momoko groaned. "And you had to pick me? Well this is just great."

That's when she looked down and realized there was an electronic tablet.

"Oh, cool!" said Artemis. "Is Angry Birds on there?"

"Shut up, cat," said Momoko. "Let me see this."

She examined the tablet. "It's stuck on some game of Chinese checkers."

That's when she saw her opponent had made the first move.

She looked over to see the metal man manning a tablet similar to hers.

"What is this?!" screamed Momoko. "I have to play a metal man at Chinese checkers?!"

"Quick!" said Luna. "You only have 10 seconds left to make a move!"

"This has to be some kind of joke," said Momoko.

That's when Artemis threw himself at the tablet and moved one of the pieces out of the star point.

"Hey, don't do that!" said Momoko. "Terrible move!"

"Just let me play," said Luna. "I'm an expert at Chinese checkers!"

"Dumb cat," said Momoko. "You couldn't even play it in real life! You have no thumbs!"

"Hey now," said Artemis. He left it at that.

"Momoko," said Apollo. "Let me guide you."

"No, back off," said Momoko. "I got this!"

She made another move.

"You have to make chains," said Apollo.

"I don't know what that means," said Momoko.

"Then fork it over!" yelled Luna. "Have you even played this before?"

"No," said Momoko. "But I'm no idiot. I've already mastered it."

"Stupid!" yelled Apollo, snapping. "Why did you let him skip into your point!?"

"Can you cats just leave me be?!" shouted Momoko. "I'm trying to beat a robot at a game, I don't have time to fool around."

Apollo stepped away because he was getting too frustrated.

"Hang in there," said Luna.

"Hey, you have an opening!" exclaimed Artemis. "NO! You could have done a triple jump if you went there!"

"It's too late," said Momoko. "Please back off."

Artemis and Luna finally had enough after a while and sat with Apollo.

20 minutes later, Momoko stood up.

"Easy," she said.

The metal man in the other room exploded.

"Now how do I get out of here?" asked Momoko.

That's when another metal man walked in, but in a different color tint.

"Uh oh," said Apollo. "This one looks tough."

"Don't tell me I have to play Chinese checkers again," said Momoko.

But that's when she looked at her screen to see a new game had started.

"Don't worry," said Luna. "I'll play this round!"

"BACK. OFF!" shouted Momoko. "I won last game when you doubted me!"

"That was just pure luck!" said Artemis. "Bad AI. Let Luna try it!"

"I'll let Luna try my fists," offered Momoko.

Luna suddenly snagged the tablet in her mouth and started running.

However the room was very small so Momoko threw herself at Luna, and she spat out the tablet.

"Bad cat," said Momoko, quickly making a move. "I'll show you cats what was just 'pure luck!'"

* * *

"Momoko!" called Kyuusuke. "MOMOKO!"

"Shut up," said Rei. "Yell it every few seconds, not non-stop."

"I'm just really scared for Momoko," said Kyuusuke.

"Don't worry, young one," said Minako. "She can handle herself."

"You're right," said Kyuusuke. "Momoko is so cool!"

"Wrong," said Rei. She left it at that.

"Hey," said Minako. "Watch out for that trip wire!"

"What trip wire?" asked Kyuusuke, walking into the trip wire.

"Ohhh, that trip wire," he realized.

Rei and Minako sighed, and that's when a metal man ran in and body-slammed Minako.

Kyuusuke's eyes lit up. "This is my chance!" he howled. "Time to redeem myself!"

He threw his foot at the metal man, and the metal man stumbled back.

Kyuusuke then uppercut it in the face, and gears flew out everywhere.

But that's when the metal man threw an elbow, knocking Kyuusuke to the floor.

The metal man stomped on him, and he was thrown into peril.

That's when Kyuusuke pulled out his cane, and swung at the metal man's throat.

However, he had forgotten once again the metal man was not human, so this had no effect.

Kyuusuke leapt into the air and swung down his stick, but the metal man chopped though his stick with a karate chop.

Kyuusuke charged up a punch.

"Mars Fire ERUPTION!" yelled Rei.

She shot a lava blast at the metal man, and the metal man melted into scrap metal.

"HEEEEY!" yelled Kyuusuke. "I was gonna win that one! I had it on the ropes! The one I fought earlier was just manufactured better! This is the original model, and I had it on the ropes, I tell ya!"

"No," said Rei. "You had it at a standstill. That fight could have went on for hours."

"The only reason you defeated it," said Kyuusuke. "Is because you got it off guard."

"If you were smart," said Rei. "You could have used an afterimage technique and caught it off guard yourself. But you're just not bright."

"Wrong," said Kyuusuke. "One marking period I got all check pluses on my report card!"

Rei shook her head but said nothing else.

"Momoko!" called Kyuusuke.

* * *

Momoko was in a hot sweat, because the metal man had her on the ropes.

"I'm not gonna win this," she said solemnly.

The cats dashed over and looked at the board.

"It's over," said Apollo.

"How did you mess up so bad?" said Artemis.

"Hey," said Momoko. "He was a stronger opponent than the last one. The difficulty curve was too high. I couldn't keep up."

"What are we gonna do!?" said Luna.

"I'm just gonna make him wait 20 seconds every time it's my turn," said Momoko. "That'll show him!"

"That's my girl," said Apollo.

"WAIT!" said Momoko suddenly. "I've got this!"

The cats watched as she moved a couple of her pieces back into her starting zone.

"Now, he can't win," she stated.

And so it was.

The metal man would have had to get all his pieces in her start zone, but she had some there, so he could not.

The metal man kept moving his piece back and forth, but there was nothing he could do.

"Well now what?" asked Momoko.

"Now," said Apollo. "We wait."

"Hey," said Artemis suddenly. "Doesn't this mean you fought a metal man to a standstill, just like you made fun of Kyuusuke for doing?"

"No," said Momoko. "It's not the same."

After what felt like forever, the metal man was still trying to get his piece in the full zone.

"Alright," said Momoko. "No one's coming to save me. I should just let him win."

"But then what will happen?" asked Luna.

Momoko shrugged. "Who knows? That glass wall will probably drop, and the metal man will try to fight me. I will easily kill him, and then leave out the door in his room."

"Let's not make any hasty moves," said Apollo. "You can keep your piece in there forever."

"I'll wait ten more minutes," said Momoko. "Surely someone will find me by then, or the metal man will give up. If not, I will let him win."

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the metal man was still moving his piece back and forth.

"Fine!" said Momoko. "What a determined metal creature!"

She moved her piece out of her home, and the metal man quickly slid his in.

"LOSER!" said the screen.

"Shut up," said Momoko.

"Now what?" asked Artemis.

Momoko transformed back into Sailor Sun, and turned to the glass wall.

"Are you happy now, you persistent beast?!" she shouted at the metal man. "Now come over and fight me!"

That's when a metal wall dropped over the glass wall.

"Hey," said Momoko. "What is this?! Is it going to rain an army of metal men from the ceiling? I'd be fine with that!"

They waited longer.

Suddenly poison gas started pouring in.

"MEEOOWWWW!" yelled Artemis, puffing up.

Luna hissed at the gas, but it did no good, so they cowered into the corner.

"NO!" said Momoko.

"What are we gonna do?" said Apollo. "Our cat lungs aren't as big as you humans'!"

Apollo got low on the ground, hoping he could avoid the gas.

The gas reached Momoko, and she started choking.

"NOoooO!" she said. "What a stupid way to die!"

She tried shootings blasts at the walls, but it did no good.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. "I'm only 10! Have mercy!"

She started getting dizzy and poisoned.

"Stupid cats, do something!" she cried.

But they were all laying upside-down like dead goldfish.

"CAAATS!" cried Momoko.

However, Momoko was no Kyuusuke, and was quick on her feet.

"SOLAR WIND!" she yelled, blowing all the gas up to the ceiling.

But it soon started diffusing back down.

"SOLAR WIND!" she repeated, knocking it back to the ceiling.

"So it's gonna be one of these," sighed Momoko. "I can keep this up for hours!"

"SOLAR WIND!" she yelled once more, now keeping up a continuous stream.

"Don't you have a better idea?" asked Apollo.

"Why don't you give me one?" asked Momoko. "You cats have been useless since Season 1! At least then you were brainstormers!"

"Hey," said Luna. "We were brainstormers in Season 2 a bit!"

"Once," began Artemis. "We were going to pose as Chibiusa to trick Rubeus! But Sailor Moon went before we could enact our plan!"

"Stupid cats," said Momoko. "You should have just let her die. I would have."

"That's the difference between us and you!" said Luna. "We're good people!"

"Hey," said Apollo. "Momoko's the best person ever!"

"Aww, thanks," said Momoko blushing.

But that's when she let her guard down, and the poisonous gas started flying towards her.

"SOLAR WIND!" she yelled again.

"Now I'm fighting gas to a standstill!" complained Momoko. "You cats gotta find a way out while I keep this gas at bay!"

"We're on it!" said Luna.

She pulled out a pen and paper. "Alright cats, let's do what we do best. Brainstorm."

The cats sat in a circle and made a long list of ideas.

"We could claw our way out!" suggested Artemis.

"That won't work," said Apollo.

"Hmm," said Luna. "One of us could sacrifice ourselves and climb up to where the gas is coming from and shut if off."

"I don't think that will work," said Artemis. "I can't even see the holes."

"Alright," said Apollo. "I'll cling myself to the ceiling, and I'll cover up the holes with my body!"

"Sadly there's just too many," said Luna. "It would take 100 cats."

"Sailor Sun could use her body too," said Artemis.

"What if the gas starts to burn our skin?" realized Apollo.

"Yeah, you're right," said Artemis.

"You cats are foolish," said Momoko. "If you can't do the one thing you're supposed to, what good are you?"

"Hey," said Luna. "I earned my worth when I used to point out Youma weaknesses! However once strong opponents like Jadeite and Nephrite came in, there wasn't much I could do."

Momoko sighed. "I guess we're just going to live here forever. Good thing I have almost infinite reserves."

"I need cat food!" shouted Artemis.

"I'm getting claustrophobic!" shouted Luna.

"Meowww," said Apollo. Apollo started crying like a cat, by meowing repeatedly.

"Alright, alright," said Momoko. "I guess NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US. So I'll have to get out of here myself."

"Will you climb up the vent?" asked Luna. "It's a brave sacrifice, you will be missed."

"There is no vent, idiot," said Momoko. "It's just holes in the ceiling."

"Then what-" began Luna.

Sailor Sun went red form, and started charging up.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled, as the gas started gaining on her.

The cats huddled in the corner as the gas inched towards them since Momoko was charging up instead of blowing it back.

All three cats joined powers in a combined hiss, but it did no good.

"AHHHHH!" continued Momoko, still charging.

The gas surrounded her, and she realized it was now or never.

She ran up and threw a punch at the wall, and the wall was no more.

The gas diffused until it was no longer harmful.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," stated Momoko.

"Good work," said Apollo.

"Yes," said Momoko. "I was not going to get beaten by a wall."

Suddenly the color tinted metal man ran up and threw a dropkick.

Momoko threw a kick back, and the metal man was knocked into the wall, greatly injured but still kicking.

"Wow," said Momoko. "This color-tinted one really is much stronger."

She threw a punch, ending it, and walked out the door.

There were three more metal men on the other side, with three different colors that signified increasing difficulty.

The last one had a crown on.

"What is this?" said Momoko. "Did they really expect me to fight three more opponents in Chinese checkers!?"

She threw a quick chop, decapitating all three.

The one with the crown's body kept fighting, and got her in a full nelson.

Luna and Artemis started biting on its ankle, but Momoko threw an elbow, ending the metal body.

She picked up the three cats.

"Let's roll out."

After taking an elevator down to the floor she assumed she had been on, she retraced her steps.

Right at the eight way intersection, she ran into Kyuusuke, who was locked in a battle of wits with a metal man while Rei and Minako just shook their heads sadly.

"Kyuusuke," said Momoko. "I just fought the king of metal men. And here you are fighting the weakest kind to a standstill."

"Well maybe if I had Artemis P!" complained Kyuusuke.

"I doubt that would do any good," said Momoko. "Can I kill this metal man now?"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "I have it on the ropes!"

Suddenly the metal man kicked Kyuusuke in the head, knocking him to the floor.

The metal man's metal chest door opened, and a huge drill came out.

The metal man leapt with the drill straight for Kyuusuke, who was paralyzed with fear.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kyuusuke as his life flashed before his eyes.

Momoko debated not killing the metal man, but decided to kill the metal man.

"AHHHHH!" Kyuusuke kept screaming long after it was gone.

Finally he stood up. "That could have gone either way," he stated.

"Silly guy," said Momoko. "Where's everyone else?"

"This way," said Rei.


	149. Episode 149: Battle of Destruction

Kusakabe threw a right hook, but as she predicted, her fist collided with thin air.

Misuzu was above her in a shocking turn of events, and threw a wild hammer kick.

Kusakabe was knocked into a rock formation, and the rock formation was no more.

But as Misuzu flew over for a piledriver, Kusakabe stood up and stretched.

"Good warm-up," she repeated. "Time to hit the ol' 75% mark!"

Misuzu narrowed her eyes. "She's bluffing. She's surely at 80% like me."

That's when Kusakabe charged elbow-first.

Misuzu braced herself, however the Kusakabe coming towards her was only an afterimage, and flew right threw her.

"Huh?" said Misuzu.

That's when Kusakabe's elbow landed critically into Misuzu's chest, taking her down a notch.

But Misuzu quickly recovered, and threw a spinning kick, to which Kusakabe countered with her arm. She still absorbed a few kicks.

Kusakabe saw an opening and went in for an r. hook, but the opening was just a feint, and Misuzu tanked the attack.

While Kusakabe's fist was still connected, Misuzu threw a left hook at full power, tossing Kusakabe.

Kusakabe did several leaps back, and fired a barrage of energy discs.

Explosions erupted everywhere, kicking up a cloud of gray dirt.

Kusakabe quickly sensed Misuzu's location as she flew right towards her, and leapt high into the air.

Through the smoke, she could see Misuzu charge up a bright energy beam and launch it at where she had been standing.

"Amateur mistake," chuckled Kusakabe, dropping down quickly and kneeing Misuzu in the gut.

"Uuuuggh!" said Misuzu. She threw a punch, but Kusakabe caught it.

That's when, for a fraction of a second, Misuzu spiked her power to 150% and threw a critical headbutt.

Kusakabe was almost knocked unconscious since she had been at such a lower power state.

"Cheap trick!" she yelled, catching her breath.

But there was no breath to be caught, because Misuzu ran up and threw many jabs.

Kusakabe sent her own jabs in return, and sparks flew everywhere.

They both threw a right hook at the same time, and the shockwaves were so much they both got tossed back.

Kusakabe opened her mouth for some more banter, but Misuzu charged again, throwing a dropkick, and tossing Kusakabe.

"Heh heh, you're struggling, little girl!" taunted Misuzu.

"You're no fun," said Kusakabe. "At least when I fought Sailor Moon, we'd exchange banter now and then. You acted like you wanted to do banter before the fight, but now you just go and cut me off and then say something dumb."

Misuzu increased her power to 90% and Kusakabe quickly matched her at 90%.

"Ok, say nothing," said Kusakabe. "That's a fun way to be."

Kusakabe ran straight for Misuzu with bloodlust, but halfway through the charge she threw herself to the ground and started rolling, knocking Misuzu off her feet.

She quickly leapt up and threw an elbow right into Misuzu's stomach.

But before Misuzu made contact with the ground, she grabbed Kusakabe's elbow and threw her over her shoulder.

Kusakabe came in for a knee, but Misuzu rolled out of the way and threw a chop to her neck, knocking her down.

Misuzu went to do a piledriver straight to her exposed spine, but Kusakabe spun around and did an uppercut right when she was in range.

"Your movements are too predictable, onee-san," smirked Kusakabe. "Right before you land a hit you get cocky, and let your guard down! And then I can just raise my speed stat, and throw a quick hit!"

"Wrong," said Misuzu. She ran up and threw a sideways karate chop, but at the very last second Kusakabe increased her speed stat, and side-stepped.

She then threw a punch, tossing Misuzu.

Kusakabe chuckled. "See what I-"

Misuzu backhanded her from behind, and then Kusakabe retaliated with her own backhand.

Misuzu looked like she was going in for a backhand, but then she leapt over Kusakabe and did a lunging kick.

Kusakabe was tossed again, but gained control halfway through the launch and used the momentum to turn and launch herself off the ground at Misuzu.

Kusakabe came in like a rocket, and Misuzu didn't have time to try to dodge.

Kusakabe's knee went right into Misuzu's neck, and then she threw an overhead mallet punch at the back of Misuzu's head, making a loud clanking sound.

She pushed her luck and went for a second overhead mallet punch, but everyone knows the charge-up is too long.

Misuzu easily dodged the second attack, and threw a kick at Kusakabe's torso which was exposed because her arms were above her head.

The kick was so powerful it shook the planet.

Kusakabe got down on her knees.

"It's over," said Misuzu. "You will not be missed, loser!"

Misuzu threw a powerful energy blast, straight for Kusakabe.

That's when Kusakabe powered up to 100%, deflecting the energy blast entirely and tossing Misuzu with solely the strength of her power-up.

Misuzu was tossed into the dirt, and tumbled like a buffoon.

"So we're playing that game, eh?" said Misuzu. She too powered up to 100%.

While Misuzu powered up, Kusakabe had already been charging towards her.

She leapt into the air and came down with a powerful punch, but Misuzu leapt aside and the punch collided with the ground, creating a crack that went halfway around the planet.

Misuzu fired five energy blasts out of her hands, but Kusakabe swatted them all away.

She fired her own energy blast, but Misuzu deflected it.

Several seconds later, an asteroid in space exploded.

Kusakabe ran backwards a few steps.

"Fleeing already?" asked Misuzu.

But that's when Kusakabe started running forward again, and threw herself at hypersonic speeds.

Misuzu screamed, and was taken for a ride.

After flying for what felt like forever, Kusakabe took her to the ground, and dragged her across the ground for half the planet.

Kusakabe went to get off her, but Misuzu kicked up with both her legs, tossing Kusakabe into the air.

Misuzu appeared over Kusakabe's head, and did what anyone would do, throwing an overhead mallet punch and spiking Kusakabe towards the ground.

Kusakabe landed with a thud, making a large crater.

Misuzu flew right at her headfirst, and Kusakabe fired an energy beam.

But Misuzu tanked right through it, and collided with Kusakabe, creating an explosion.

When Misuzu finally recovered, she saw that Kusakabe wasn't there, and that she in fact hadn't even landed an attack.

Misuzu let out an angry shriek, as Kusakabe ran up and socked her.


	150. Episode 150: Double Trouble

Kusakabe and Misuzu both threw many blows.

However, not many from either side were landing.

Kusakabe charged up suddenly, and firmly planted her fist into Misuzu's stomach.

Misuzu didn't like this, and retaliated by firmly planting her palm into Kusakabe's forehead.

Kusakabe stumbled back. "Now you've done it!"

Kusakabe ran up, but right before she reached Misuzu, pulled out a bag of soil.

She threw the soil on Misuzu, then firmly planted her elbow into Misuzu's neck.

She then continued to mock Misuzu by watering the soil so that her firmly planted elbow would grow into a firmly planted beatdown.

Misuzu growled and charged up, sending the soil and Kusakabe flying.

She swung her arm, and a powerful energy beam followed.

Kusakabe threw a mighty punch, and the beam was no more.

But while Kusakabe had been dealing with the beam, Misuzu got Kusakabe in a full nelson.

"Not gonna work," said Kusakabe. "You have no one to throw punches to my exposed torso!"

That's when Misuzu broke out one of the 10 ancient techniques of the clan.

She split into two, and the second copy went up and started throwing punches into Kusakabe's exposed torso.

"Oof! Oof! Oof!" said Kusakabe. "That's not gonna- Oof! Oof! –work!"

Kusakabe knew this technique better than anyone, and realized the copies were weaker than the original.

Kusakabe leapt up and threw a kick into Misuzu's face.

But the other Misuzu tightened her grip, and tried to yank her back.

Kusakabe threw her head back, suffering some recoil but also making the weaker Misuzu lose her grip.

Kusakabe turned around and threw a kick, but the other Misuzu had recovered and got her in another full nelson.

The other Misuzu threw an energy blast towards her exposed torso, but Kusakabe easily broke free, and then Misuzu was blasted by herself.

Both Misuzus grunted, and split one more time, making a total of four copies, as was the maximum the technique allowed because splitting any further would just be foolish.

Kusakabe was quick on her feet, and threw a single energy blast that branched off into four energy blasts, blowing up all four Misuzus.

But one Misuzu wasn't as damaged as the others, and got Kusakabe in another full nelson.

"Is that all you know how to do?" demanded Kusakabe.

One of the Misuzu clones covered Kusakabe with soil, and the next came with a hoe and dug a good space for planting.

That's when the fourth Misuzu firmly planted a kick into Kusakabe's neck, and her other clones watered it and fertilized it.

"Enough of this!" yelled Kusakabe.

She launched the weakened Misuzus off her, and then slammed two of their heads together.

The other two tried to run, but Kusakabe appeared in front of them and slammed their heads together.

The other two had thrown themselves during this interval, but Kusakabe leapt out of the way and they both landed in a pile and suffered a lot of recoil.

While they were down, Kusakabe threw a double piledriver, landing critical hits on each.

The other pair scattered, and fired energy blasts from different directions.

But Kusakabe was easily able to counter it, since they were very weak.

"As much fun as it is, beating up four of my sister, I think it's time to humor you," laughed Kusakabe.

She split into four too.

"Ah, I remember when I learned this like it was yesterday," said Kusakabe. "If I recall, weren't you only able to split into three back then?"

The four Misuzus were suddenly overcome with bloodlust, and all threw themselves at a single Kusakabe.

However, the other three Kusakabes wouldn't allow this, and countered their charge.

They soon broke off into four 1v1s, and clashed at hyper speeds.

* * *

"Woah!" exclaimed Momoko, skidding to a halt. "You all feel that, right?!"

She turned and saw Tuxedo shaking in his boots.

"I think the Sailor of Destruction is fighting someone," said Rei, the smart one.

"Of course," said Momoko. "No one else possesses power like that. But hot diggity dog! I want a piece of that!"

"NO!" said Sailor Moon. "We gotta get the crystals! This is the perfect time to do it, while the Sailor of Destruction is distracted with someone."

"Hang on," said Kyuusuke as they were standing in awe at the power being thrown around. "I sense a strange disturbance. I think the Sailor of Destruction has taken off! And it feels like four back-up fighters of some sort have taken her place! The same goes for her opponent. What the heck is going on over there?!"

"Idiot," said Momoko. "She's clearly just split her power into four."

Kyuusuke looked shaken. "I need to learn how to do that. One could do my homework while the other does my chores! And meanwhile, two of me could each be watching separate Minecraft Let's Plays!"

"But how do you decide which one does what?" asked Artemis.

Kyuusuke thought about it. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be the one stuck doing chores."

Apollo rolled his eyes at Kyuusuke's childishness.

"Not everyone can be Momoko," he thought to himself.

* * *

The 1v1's started breaking up into 3v1's and 1v3's.

Three Misuzus threw themselves at a single Kusakabe, instantly ending one.

But this left a Misuzu open, so the three remaining Kusakabes threw themselves at that one, obliterating it.

The Misuzus spun around angrily, but one did not spin around quickly enough.

A Kusakabe threw a mighty headbutt at it, but it was just too mighty.

The headbutt ended the Misuzu, but there was so much recoil that the Kusakabe was ended as well.

Now it was an even 2v2, and the two Misuzus tried to get a Kusakabe in a full nelson.

But at the same second a Misuzu delivered a devastating flying kick to the restrained Kusakabe, the other Kusakabe landed a double-elbow combo slam on the Misuzu that was holding her.

A Misuzu was disposed of and a Kusakabe was disposed of, leaving only one of each that were thus reverted to their full power.

"Enough with the games," said Kusakabe. "It's time to end you!"

Kusakabe started darting around at hyper speeds, and Misuzu tried to keep up.

Right when she thought she spotted her, she was met with a fist to her face, and then three more following blows.

Misuzu started throwing rapid punches into the air, throwing punches so fast that it was just a single whirlwind of hurt.

She flew towards Kusakabe with the tornado-like punch barrage, but Kusakabe leapt out of the way and Misuzu lost all her momentum.

She skidded across the ground, and Kusakabe came in for a punch.

Misuzu blocked it with both her arms, and then grabbed Kusakabe's head and brought it to her knee.

"Youch!" yelled Kusakabe. But then she slammed her head upwards, right into Misuzu's jaw.

Kusakabe quickly shook off the recoil and threw a kick only a flexible being could throw, right into Misuzu's neck.

Misuzu was taken to the ground, but she wouldn't let go of the foot.

She slammed Kusakabe into the ground behind her, and then leapt at her for a piledriver to the gut.

She knew Kusakabe would try to roll to the side, so she took a gamble and went for the right.

However, it was the wrong gamble, and Kusakabe didn't try to roll at all and in fact shot an energy blast out of her palm, sending Misuzu high into the air and causing her to explode like a firework.

Misuzu was angry. "How could you have possibly foresaw my strategy!? Do you have a futureboy on your team, too?"

"A what?" asked Kusakabe in confusion. "I'm just a superior fighter, sadly."

"Not true," said Misuzu. "I'm the best fighter!"

"No," said Kusakabe. "Then why aren't you the Sailor of Destruction?"

Misuzu was overtaken by anger and jealousy, and foolishly threw a wild punch.

Kusakabe grabbed her arm, and shook her head.

She threw a powerful chop into Misuzu's exposed arm's pressure point, and then pocketed Misuzu's arm under her own.

Misuzu was trapped, and Kusakabe delivered many punches, square into Misuzu's face.

Kusakabe then had mercy and let go.

But before Misuzu could recover, Kusakabe threw a dropkick, and Misuzu was tossed.

Kusakabe spiked her power to 120%, and exceeded physically possible speeds to drop off a powerful punch into the still-flying Misuzu.

Misuzu was in peril for a few seconds, and suffered critical damage.

But right as Kusakabe flew in for the kill, Misuzu did a quick burst of power to 150%, and caused Kusakabe to fly right into her knee.

Kusakabe was knocked back by the recoil, and fell to the ground.

Misuzu lowered her power level back down to 100%, because maybe Kusakabe wouldn't notice.

"Hey," said Kusakabe. "I knew you just spiked your power."

"You did too," said Misuzu.

"Yes, but I kept mine there," said Kusakabe.

"Fine," said Misuzu, powering back up to 150%.

Kusakabe went to 150% as well.

"Come on now," said Misuzu. "You've always tried to be like me, but this is ridiculous!"

Kusakabe threw a punch, and just the shockwave collided with Misuzu's jaw.

Kusakabe then landed the real punch milliseconds later, toppling Misuzu.

She threw an energy ball like one would throw a kickball, taking Misuzu away with it.

The ball increased with size the further it went, and Misuzu was swept away.

Misuzu went all the way around the planet, before colliding with Kusakabe's extended fist and falling to the ground.

Misuzu wiped the dust off and stood up.

"You've gotten stronger," stated Misuzu.

"Nope," said Kusakabe. "Well, maybe a little, but I'm actually pretty rusty."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNGHH!" screamed Misuzu, powering up to a solid 200%.


	151. Episode 151: Exchanging Blows

At 200%, Misuzu's aura was impeccable. It was flowing out like a quasar, and any debris near her was floating in her own gravity field.

"Spooky," said Kusakabe.

But that's when Misuzu vanished, and Kusakabe was suddenly tossed.

Kusakabe felt her cheek, and realized someone must have slugged it.

She landed on her feet and powered up to 175%.

But that's when Misuzu appeared in front of her, and threw a punch right to her stomach with so much power that the shockwaves flew out of the other side as a bright light.

Kusakabe threw a kick, but Misuzu caught her foot, and before she knew what happened she was on the ground.

She stood up, but was instantly clocked by a powerful force.

"Not bad," said Kusakabe, spitting out blood.

Misuzu threw an elbow into Kusakabe's shoulder, and once again the shockwave shot out of the other side of the blow.

She threw several more punches, each one having a similar effect.

Kusakabe reeled, but then caught her balance and fired an energy blast at close range.

Misuzu swatted it back at double power, shooting Kusakabe into a high crater.

Misuzu waited patiently as Kusakabe took her time getting up.

"Pretty good," admitted Kusakabe.

But that's when she increased her power to 210%, and instantly vanished.

"Why thanks," said Misuzu. "I always have been the-"

Misuzu was launched into the atmosphere, where she soon collided with Kusakabe's fist, sending a shockwave similar to what Misuzu was doing earlier.

"Yowieyowieyowoo!" cried Misuzu as she plummeted towards the ground, catching fire.

She face-planted, and laid there limp.

Kusakabe got ready to stomp her like a bug, but it was a feint and Misuzu met her face with a foot.

Kusakabe stumbled back but then came in with her own kick, which Misuzu deflected with both her arms.

That's when Kusakabe did something, and threw her whole body at close range.

Misuzu didn't have enough time to dodge, and suffered a critical hit.

"Good," thought Kusakabe. "If that missed, I would have just given up because I'd be too open after such a wild gamble."

Misuzu leapt to her feet, and threw three punches that looked like one.

Kusakabe foolishly tried to block it with her own punch, but got hit by the two other punches.

Kusakabe tried to retaliate with a backflip kick, but Misuzu threw a low sweeping kick, making Kusakabe lose her balance.

During this opening, Misuzu ran up and socked her, delivering a fatal wound.

But Kusakabe recovered in seconds, and picked Misuzu up with a bear hug, and backflipped, slamming Misuzu's head into the ground.

"Nice move," stated Misuzu.

While she was still upside-down, she threw a kick into Kusakabe's face.

This only angered Kusakabe, and she leapt up and slammed Misuzu's head on the ground again.

But Misuzu was able to break free after taking the hit, and hooked Kusakabe's neck with her leg, leg-slamming her into the ground. She quickly fired an energy blast, but underestimated its strength and was within range of the explosion.

Thus, Misuzu suffered some damage, but Kusakabe received more so Misuzu was satisfied.

Kusakabe suddenly slid into Misuzu's legs, sending her falling backwards and landing on Kusakabe's fist.

Misuzu howled, and Kusakabe kicked her into the air.

But before she landed, Misuzu went up to 250%, and flew down with a meteor kick with so much force that it tossed Kusakabe 30 feet in the air.

Kusakabe tried to angle herself to land, but met the fate she had feared and landed on Misuzu's extended elbow.

Misuzu threw her to the floor, and then pummeled her deeper into the ground until Kusakabe was so deep under the planet's crust that she was no longer seen.

Misuzu started to walk away, but that's when the ground below her lit up and a beam went flying up like a volcano eruption.

As Misuzu was launched into the air, Kusakabe leapt out sporting an aura of 300%.

"Are you at your limit yet?" asked Kusakabe.

"No," said Misuzu, also going to 300%.

"Watch out," warned Kusakabe with a grin. "You might lose control soon. Don't worry; when you do I'll put you down!"

"Hmm, that's funny," said Misuzu. "Because you're about to lose your life soon!"

With that, Misuzu cut off Kusakabe's verbal retaliation with a torpedo lunge into her gut.

But Kusakabe picked her up while she was still in contact, and slammed her into the ground.

She went in for the good ol' piledriver to the spine, but Misuzu wouldn't let this happen.

She disappeared suddenly, but then came falling from the sky like an asteroid and did a counter-piledrive, piledriving Kusakabe into the ground.

She went in for a quick piledriver to the spine, but Kusakabe disappeared.

Misuzu leapt out of the way, knowing what came next, but Kusakabe came flying from the side, and tossed Misuzu with a kick.

Misuzu landed on her feet and started spinning her slugging arm in a circular motion, winding up a powerful punch.

She spun it so fast a tornado formed and flew off to the side.

Kusakabe quickly shielded herself, and waited for the attack.

However, after a minute, there was no attack, and Kusakabe lowered her arm for a second to see what was happening.

That's when Misuzu threw a fully charged uppercut into Kusakabe's jaw.


	152. Episode 152: Trading Blows

Misuzu and Kusakabe collided at speeds that were previously inhumanly possible.

Misuzu leapt into the air and threw a devastating punch with the force of 1,000 suns.

Kusakabe blocked it at the last second, but the punch was so powerful Kusakabe was thrown severely off balance.

This left her open to the worst possible fate.

Misuzu delivered a spin-kick to her jaw, dropping her like one would drop a flower pot.

Kusakabe tried to climb to her feet, but Misuzu came in for a powerful combo, dropping off an overhead mallet punch and sending Kusakabe right back into the ground.

But Kusakabe shot out energy all around her, and Misuzu took to the skies.

That was a grave mistake, as Kusakabe sniped her out of the sky like one would snipe down a bird.

Misuzu gained control before hitting the ground, and nose-dived and flew directly at Kusakabe.

But Kusakabe leapt up, and swatted Misuzu away with a sideways mallet punch.

Misuzu spun out of control, and exploded like a crashing plane.

She leapt to her feet, and Kusakabe jumped back, deciding it was too late to throw herself at the recovered Misuzu.

"Fool!" yelled Misuzu. "Do you actually think you can win? I know 7 of the 10 ancient techniques!" Misuzu scoffed.

"After all these years?" asked Kusakabe. "You still haven't mastered them all?"

Kusakabe burst into laughter.

"Like you have," sneered Misuzu.

"I have," said Kusakabe. "Long ago."

"Lies," said Misuzu.

"Nope," said Kusakabe. "I know all 10. I have perfected them all, too. It's no wonder Wheesh chose me!"

"NoooOOOOO!" screamed Misuzu.

She ran up and started throwing punches, but she was too blinded by fury and Kusakabe launched a counter-punch.

Misuzu took a sucker P. right to the face, which surprisingly cooled her off a bit and made her resume focus.

Misuzu went in for a punch, but jumped back as Kusakabe blocked and then threw a sidewinder.

Kusakabe had no room to escape so she suffered a devastating blow.

Misuzu and Kusakabe were both in a pant from fighting at 300% power.

Suddenly, though, Misuzu busted out one of the 10 ancient techniques.

She extended her arm, and took on a bright yellow aura.

Kusakabe instantly recognized this technique, and prepared herself mentally.

Out of Misuzu's palm, a powerful energy ball the size of a beach ball instantly formed.

It launched itself at Kusakabe at speeds one would not expect.

Kusakabe jerked out of the way at the last second, but the explosion was so strong that she got tossed.

"Heh," said Kusakabe. "I forgot how powerful that was."

"Yes," said Misuzu. "And it consumes zero energy, and has no charge-up."

"Yes," said Kusakabe. "It's also the simplest technique to master."

Kusakabe tossed a power ball back at twice the strength.

Misuzu tried to chop it with a karate chop, but this was her biggest mistake.

Misuzu exploded, and was launched high into space.

Kusakabe stood there patiently as Misuzu orbited the planet three times and then dropped to the ground with a smoke tail like a meteor.

She fell into the hard ground at maximum velocity, and a smoke cloud formed.

"Heh," chuckled Kusakabe.

Misuzu got on her feet, still fuming.

Kusakabe let out a hardy guffaw. "Clearly I've exceeded your comprehension of the move, and have-"

A power ball flew out of the smoke straight for her, and Kusakabe instantly vanished.

She appeared several hundred feet in the air.

She fired three power balls right at Misuzu, and three giant explosions erupted on the ground.

That's when Misuzu tackled her out of the air.

As Kusakabe was launched, Misuzu sped up and delivered a diagonal karate chop right to Kusakabe's neck.

Kusakabe was spiked into the ground.

But as she made contact with the ground, she shot up a power ball.

Misuzu dove for the ground as a trail of power balls originating from Kusakabe trailed her.

When she got to the ground, she kicked off the ground, and flew right at Kusakabe, fists a' flyin'.

Kusakabe threw a power ball right at her at close range, but out of the smoke emerged four Misuzus.

Kusakabe frowned, and then threw four power balls.

One Misuzu was wiped from existence, but the other three shot power balls.

Kusakabe easily deflected them as they were weaker because of the splitting technique.

Suddenly all the Misuzus vanished, and a fully merged Misuzu appeared behind her and threw a kick her way.

Kusakabe parried it with her arm, throwing Misuzu off balance.

She then leapt back and threw a power ball right into Misuzu's face.

But at the last second, Misuzu threw her own, completely tossing herself off balance.

The energy balls collided and Misuzu temporarily avoided injury.

That was, until Kusakabe appeared out of the smoke, and threw an overhead mallet punch, hammering Misuzu into the ground like she was a nail.


	153. Episode 153: Kakeru-kun

Kakeru-kun was panting and sweating like he just ran a mile. He put his arm on a table to balance himself because he was having trouble standing at this point.

He weakly tilted his head with a weak smile, and saw the seven super rainbow crystals placed besides him.

He caught his breath for another 10 minutes, and then sat down on the ground. Moving all seven crystals really paid its toll, he considered.

Now that he was able to think clearly, he felt the overwhelming presence of Misuzu-sama and her sister locked in combat. Their power was on such a scale he couldn't even fathom.

Even from the ship, the auras were so strong that it was like he was engulfed in energy.

Still, he felt several strong power levels approaching him from different locations.

"They really do have trackers, huh" thought Kakeru-kun sadly.

"I need to make sure that these crystals do not get in their hands, at all costs. Even if it costs me my life."

"I swore to Misuzu-sama that I would protect these crystals with all I had. I just hope that Yuka and the others have found safety somewhere and are still in one piece."

Kakeru-kun stood up. He was still exhausted but he could probably fight now if it came down to it.

"Misuzu-sama has always been there for me. So I will be there for her. She saved my life when I was just living as a husk, just letting the days pass by. Now I finally have purpose. All thanks to Misuzu."

* * *

I was only 6 years old when my parents died.

I lived with my sister for 2 years, before she took her own life. That's when I was sent to the orphanage.

I was not a normal boy. I did not know it yet, but the people who sent me to the orphanage were well aware I was very powerful. My right eye, now covered by an eyepatch, is able to see the future.

I did not know it at the time, but many people would pay lots of money to get their hands on me.

Thus, what seemed to be a normal orphanage, was really a site for special children like me. Children with special abilities.

That's where I met Yuka, and later Takahisa and the others.

Yuka was the only one who accepted me and cared for me.

My stay at the orphanage was short, because soon the orphanage burnt down.

We were told it was an accident, but circumstances suggest it was on purpose to dispose of us all.

After that, me and the rest of the kids lived on the streets. Doing whatever we could to stay alive. There were 6 of us total.

It was a stormy day, when: I met her. The most powerful warrior I had ever seen.

I was sent out that day, to rob strangers to earn a quick buck.

I didn't like this job, but begging didn't make us nearly enough to feed 6 people.

I equipped my daggers and leapt out of the alley in front of the red haired girl.

"Give me all of your money," I demanded.

She just took a look at me and laughed.

"This is not a joke," I stated gesturing to my daggers. "Don't make this get ugly."

She just continued laughing.

"I've been pretty down lately, but you cheered me up a bit" the beautiful lady laughed, wiping a tear out of her eyes. "Good joke kid."

I don't know why but I was mad.

I thrusted my dagger straight for her stomach, somewhere that wouldn't be fatal.

However, I didn't know what happened next, only that seconds later I was on the ground and she was pointing my daggers at me.

"How did you- what?!"

She tossed them back at my feet.

"You have a long way to go, buddy."

"But you have potential."

"I have… potential?" I was shocked. No one ever spoke kind words about me.

"Yes. If you want I could take you under my wing as a lackey."

I gasped.

"Can I take my 5 siblings?"

"Yes"

I would have accepted her offer. But my ego wouldn't let me.

"I don't need training, girlie." I took off running but then I ran back and grabbed my daggers, and then fled.

"Odd kid" said Misuzu.

* * *

The next week Kakeru-kun showed up at Misuzu's ship.

He knocked on the door.

She opened it and was surprised to see Kakeru-kun along with 5 other younglings.

"The way of the sword, please" Kakeru-kun begged.

"Hmmmm" thought Misuzu.

After a long time Misuzu shut her eyes and nodded like she reached a resolve.

"Ok" she said.

* * *

"And ever since then I have been in debt to Misuzu-sama" thought Kakeru-kun.

"I must return the favor if it is the last thing I do"

Kakeru-kun loaded the crystals into the cannon and fired them onto the nearest planet.

"At least that will stall them for a bit" he thought.

He looked at his blade that had Misuzu's emblem on it.

"This is it."


	154. Episode 154: Change of Plans

"Wowee!" said Jadeite. "Kusakabe is going at it! Her power is phenomenal!"

"Yeah, she sure is powering up," agreed Wheesh. "She must be at about 300%. I hope she doesn't lose control."

"Wheesh," began Jadeite. "When will we be able to hit 300%?"

"I don't know," said Wheesh. "I don't think our species let us do that type of thing."

"Hmm," said Jadeite. "So what happens when she loses control?"

"Nothing good," said Wheesh. "But I actually highly doubt that would happen. Kusakabe can do great things if she sets her mind to it."

"What about combining the crystals?" asked Jadeite.

"Maybe she didn't try hard enough," considered Wheesh. "But Kusakabe is too serious about this fight with her sister to let anything foolish like losing control happen. She's probably never been more serious about anything in her life."

"Interesting," said Jadeite. "If only I was serious about my fight with the Sailors. Those planes were a foolish idea, I could have just killed them. I mean, I could easily block their best attack, the Moon Tiara, so I don't know why I'd need a gimmick to my fight when I could have won that 3v1 with little effort."

"That's why me and Kusakabe never have gimmicks to our fights," said Wheesh. "We're too strong to need it."

"I could learn a thing or two from you guys," said Jadeite.

"Thanks," said Wheesh. "I-"

Just then, 20 metal men appeared in front of them, forming a solid wall.

Wheesh waved her staff and they faded from existence.

They kept running, not even having broken their jog to deal with the metal men threat.

They reached a split in the road.

"Which way?" asked Jed.

Wheesh looked at her tracker. "Hey," she said. "What gives?! I think it's broken again!"

"What do you mean?" said Jed. "We just got new batteries!"

"Well, it's totally off now," said Wheesh. "They must have put some kind of cloaking device on the crystals."

"Try zooming out," suggested Jadeite.

"Sure," said Wheesh. "But I don't know what that would-"

Wheesh went silent as her tracker identified the crystals flying off into space.

She kept zooming out but soon they were out of her radius.

"NooOOO!" said Wheesh. "What is this!? What clown throws the crystals randomly into space?! What if they hit a black hole?"

"Yikes, let's go fly after them!" said Jadeite.

"That wouldn't be smart," said Wheesh. "They were launched at light speed, and thus, if we go after them at light speed, we won't be able to catch up. An object in space will just keep going until it hits something, but if that something is a black hole we won't be able to stop them in time."

"Then what's your plan?" said Jadeite.

"Oooh!" said Wheesh. "Let's go grab the pod we arrived in! That thing can exceed lightspeed by quite a bit!"

"Will Kusakabe be mad if she defeats her sister and she comes back and there's no pod?" considered Jadeite.

"No," said Wheesh. "They're already off on some planet. Don't you sense that?"

"Oh yeah," said Jed.

"Plus," continued Wheesh. "She'd be much madder if she defeats her sister and comes back to find out the crystals fell into a sun or some other kind of space obstacle."

"Good point," said Jadeite. "So on which side of the ship did we park?"

Wheesh pulled out a set of keys, and pressed a button.

They heard a faint beeping sound on the other side of the ship.

"That way!" said Wheesh turning around.

* * *

"WOOOO!" screamed Momoko. "Their powers are exceeding even mine! I can't wait to jump into the middle of their scrap and throw slugs to both sides!"

"Why would you do that, if their powers are exceeding yours?" asked Mamoru.

"If I'm in my red form I should be fine," said Momoko.

"Can't you only sustain that for a short time?" said Sailor Moon.

"I'll only need a short time," bluffed Momoko.

"Kyuusuke, you could learn some things from immense power like that!" Apollo taunted.

"Shut up," said Kyuusuke. "You could too. Stupid cat."

Momoko skidded to a halt. "Kyuusuke," she said. "Come here."

She was not happy.

Kyuusuke nervously approached her.

Momoko slapped him in the head. "Don't use my lines, and don't talk to my kit that way!" she shouted.

Kyuusuke was dizzy from the blow. "Noted," he said.

"Stop fooling around," said Sailor Moon. "We gotta get these crystals!" she yelled, jogging in place.

"Which way?" asked Mamoru. "We lost our direction from all the squabbling."

"Uh, this-" Sailor Moon trailed off. "Guys, the Moon Wand isn't beeping."

"It was just beeping a minute ago!" said Luna.

"Stupid cat," said Momoko. "We know that."

"What do you think happened?" asked Mamoru.

"Eh," said Sailor Moon. "You know, I couldn't tell ya."

"Maybe the crystals were moved somewhere else," said Rei.

"Maybe they put a cloaking device on them," said Minako.

"No," said Momoko. "They would have put that on a long time ago."

"Oh yeah," said Minako. "Maybe we should just head towards the direction they were at, then. We might find some clues to where they took them."

"But we lost our direction," reminded Mamoru.

"I didn't," scoffed Minako. "It's this way, come on."

"This isn't good!" said Artemis, getting in his first line.


	155. Episode 155: Astonishing Power

Kusakabe threw 100 power balls and Misuzu threw her own 100.

Explosions erupted everywhere, and in the middle of the explosions, Kusakabe and Misuzu ran up and threw punches of equal strength.

Kusakabe decided to take it up a notch, and increased her power by another 100%, hitting the 600% mark.

Misuzu leapt at her, not yet realizing she had powered up again, and Kusakabe's arm moved on its own and slapped her away like a gnat.

Kusakabe looked at her arms to see that they were shaking like one would be shaking in the cold.

She tried to hold down one of her arms with her other arm, but it had a mind of its own.

"I gotta keep control," said Kusakabe, taking deep breaths.

But that's when Misuzu increased to 600% as well, and threw a sidewinder.

It was so powerful that it created a giant crack across the entire planet even though she only punched Kusakabe.

Kusakabe swung her left arm, and Misuzu was launched like one would be launched from a tornado.

Misuzu landed on her feet and slid across the ground for 200 yards.

She grew her yellow aura, and shot a power ball, flying at speeds that were faster than time itself.

Kusakabe sidestepped at the last second, and saw a power ball zip right past her face.

It had so much force that Kusakabe was tossed off her feet.

She watched as the power ball flew off into the distance, hitting a sun seconds later and causing a supernova.

Misuzu covered her eyes because it was so bright, but that was a foolish mistake.

Kusakabe sensed her location despite her overwhelmingly large aura radius, and threw an overwhelmingly strong uppercut.

She charged it up with so much force that Misuzu was sent flying inside of a beam, despite Kusakabe only throwing a regular punch.

Misuzu gained control in the air, and tried to land back on the ground, but her speed was faster than she imagined and she flew right through the planet and out the other side.

But Kusakabe was already there and shot a powerball, sending Misuzu flying off into space.

Kusakabe waited, and 2.3 seconds later there was an explosion a couple lightyears away.

"That's the end of tha-"

Misuzu socked Kusakabe across the face, but Kusakabe retaliated with an elbow to Misuzu's chops.

If either of those hits had landed on the ground, the planet they were standing on would have been reduced to ash.

Misuzu sprung into a horizontal mallet punch, but Kusakabe ducked under it, and the shockwaves from the mallet punch kept flying until they flew into Misuzu's ship, many lightyears away, rocking it like one would rock a boat.

* * *

The Sailors dashed through the ship.

"Incoming!" exclaimed Momoko giddily.

"Huh?" said Sailor Moon.

That's when everyone screeched as they were violently tossed into the ceiling.

* * *

Jadeite and Wheesh were tossed off their feet, and flew back into a wall.

They were pinned against it for several seconds, until the ship rocked back into place.

Wheesh and Jadeite were peeled off the wall by the aftershock, and face-planted into the ground.

"What is going on over there?!" demanded Jadeite. "Why would a blow miss that bad that it would fly in this direction?"

"Heh, probably Misuzu," said Wheesh.

She pried her staff out of the metal wall, as it was firmly planted there.

* * *

Misuzu and Kusakabe were now no longer firing energy attacks, but were instead exchanging blows at a new universe record for speed.

Every punch that was delivered shook all the cosmos. The same went for every punch that was blocked.

Kusakabe suddenly sprung out of a full nelson, and tossed the strongest backhand in the history of backhands at Misuzu, knocking her to the ground.


	156. Episode 156: Kyuusuke's Greatest Fight

"There's no signs of them," said Rei forlornly. "The crystals seem to have vanished off the face of this spaceship."

"Maybe we took a wrong turn," said Usagi. "Let's check down this hall."

Kakeru-kun, who was sitting in the ship's control room, watched as they ran past one of the few remaining cameras.

"They're a strong band of fighters, with excellent team cooperation," considered Kakeru-kun. "It would be foolish to try to fight them all. The only way I can go about this is to pick them off one by one. And why not start with the weakest?"

With that, Kakeru-kun put his hand on a button, ready to time it for the perfect moment.

* * *

"I feel as fit as a fiddle!" announced Kyuusuke.

"Good work, kid," said Mamoru Chiba. "Your experience in our previous battle must have helped you gain confidence in your abilities."

"Well, something like that," said Kyuusuke. "All I know is I feel like I could run forever! And I can defeat a thousand metal men!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said Minako.

But Kyuusuke was in too good a mood to mind.

"Nothing can ruin this good feeling I have!" said Kyuusuke.

Suddenly he fell in a trap door.

The cats weren't going to fall down this time, and leapt over the hole and kept running.

"Kyuusuke fell down another trap door," said Apollo.

"NooOOO!" said Momoko. "Let's leave him this time. He said he could beat a thousand metal men."

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon. "If there really are metal men down there, or even a metal man, he's fin."

"He should learn his lesson about falling down holes," said Momoko.

"You do have a point," said Usagi. "And I thought I was a clutz!"

* * *

Kyuusuke landed after falling for several minutes.

He was shaking in his boots.

"I really hope there's not a metal man here," he said.

He looked around to see he was in an empty gray room with no exits.

"Good," he said. "The metal man hasn't arrived yet. Now I have time to prepare. What'd they tell me to turn Artemis P into, again?"

Kyuusuke brainstormed but with no results.

"Wait a minute," he thought. "What if two metal men come!? What will I do!? I should try turning Artemis P into a drill, and getting out of here!"

That's when all the color drained from Kyuusuke's face.

Standing in front of him was none other than Kakeru-kun, the leader of Misuzu's army.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want with me?!" cried Kyuusuke. "I'm just a young boy!"

"Save it," said Kakeru-kun. "Despite your seemingly low power level, I witnessed how you were able to kill my good friend Momono Shiori with a single blow."

"Cute name," said Kyuusuke. "I know someone with a similar one."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me!" yelled Kakeru-kun. "This is your final chapter! If you have any final prayers, then hurry and do them! I am a killer, but I'm not a monster. I'll give you 20 seconds to prepare for the afterlife."

"Uh… uh!" cried Kyuusuke, desperately trying to think of some Artemis P transformations.

"Time's up," said Kakeru-kun. "Do you have any last requests, or final words?"

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "Can you please spare me?"

Kakeru-kun just shook his head sadly.

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke. "Then I guess it's time for battle."

Kyuusuke mustered up all his strength to get into his battle stance. "I'm ready when you are," he said.

"Cocky man," said Kakeru-kun.

Kyuusuke waited. "Aren't you going to draw your sword?" he asked.

"I won't need to," said Kakeru-kun.

"Cocky man," said Kyuusuke.

"I might actually have a chance," thought Kyuusuke. "This man is underestimating me! Although he's incredibly fast… so fast that I can't see him… he doesn't have any room to move around in this tight space! I bet I can match him in power if I give it my all! Yeah, yeah! I can do this!"

With a newfound confidence, Kyuusuke charged Kakeru-kun.

"Comin' at ya!" he yelled.

He wound up and threw a punch right for Kakeru-kun's jaw.

But Kakeru-kun side-stepped in a single motion, and was now on the side of Kyuusuke.

He threw a quick chop to Kyuusuke's neck, and Kyuusuke experienced inhuman pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Kyuusuke. "He's fast! Too fast! I didn't even see him move! OwwWWWOOO!"

"Hmph," spat Kakeru-kun. "I hope you've accepted the grim truth that these are your final moments."

"NEEEEVERRRR!" yelled Kyuusuke. He threw Artemis P as a smoke bomb, and Kakeru-kun gasped and started coughing.

Kyuusuke started throwing powerful jabs into the wall, trying to bust out during the diversion.

But suddenly a hand picked him up by the back of his shirt.

When the smoke cleared, he saw he was being held off the ground by Kakeru-kun.

Kakeru-kun shook his head.

Kyuusuke went full panic, and tried desperately to think of another plan.

"What if I throw sleeping gas?" thought Kyuusuke. "Wait, that won't work. I'll fall asleep too. What if I create a mask so I don't breathe the gas? Wait, no, I can't summon two different items."

Kyuusuke quickly slid out of his shirt to escape Kakeru-kun's grasp.

Now Kyuusuke was only in his undershirt.

"Hey," thought Kyuusuke. "If I summon a sword, all I need is one lucky shot! This guy is underestimating me and won't use his sword to parry, so all I have to do is increase my speed stat at the last second!"

"Kitty Magic!" shouted Kyuusuke.

He snatched the sword and charged Kakeru-kun with all he had.

Kakeru-kun stood, unmoving, and narrowed his eyes.

"FOOL!" yelled Kyuusuke. He increased his speed stat by 500%, and vanished in front of Kakeru-kun's eyes.

He swung his sword down right at Kakeru-kun's neck.

"DIRECT HIT!" he yelled.

But then he looked at his sword, and at Kakeru-kun's neck.

His sword had been snapped in half by Kakeru-kun's solid skin, and Kakeru-kun took no damage.

"ARTEMIS P!" howled Chibi Mask.

That's when Artemis P reformed in perfect condition.

"Phew," thought Kyuusuke. "I don't think I could get another one of those. This one just came to me when I got my powers."

"Alright, this is your last chance," said Kakeru-kun. "I'll allow you to take your own life and die with honor."

Kyuusuke considered it for a moment, but then shook his head. "I can't defeat this guy," he said out loud. "I just have to stall."

"Stall for what?" scoffed Kakeru-kun. "These walls are all but impenetrable. Plus, if your friends came in, I could wipe you out in the blink of an eye before they could save you."

"Uh…" said Kyuusuke nervously. "How about…"

Kyuusuke was trying to stall until he could think of a good Artemis P transformation or get saved.

"Why don't you have your eyepatch off?" he asked suddenly. "Like when you were fighting us earlier?"

"Because," said Kakeru-kun. "I don't need future vision to defeat you."

"That's harsh," said Kyuusuke. "Well, maybe if you had used your future vision, you could have predicted this!"

Kyuusuke threw down Artemis P as a safe, and leapt in, locking the door from the inside.

"NO!" said Kakeru-kun.

He took out his sword and started swinging at the safe, causing small dents but not enough to break it.

"Drat," said Kakeru-kun. "If only I had some kind of long range attack."

Kakeru-kun charged up, putting all his divine energy into his palm.

Then, he delivered a critical karate chop to the safe.

Kyuusuke was rattled and let out a yelp, but the safe wasn't budging.

"Hmm," thought Kakeru-kun. "If I can't get him out with force, I'll just trick his childish mind."

Kakeru-kun sat down on the safe. "Say," he began. "If you come out right now, I'll let you live. We'll call it a truce, k?"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "I won't fall for that!"

"D'ah," said Kakeru-kun. He sat there quietly for five minutes straight.

Then he pounded on the safe and yelled.

"NO!" he cried. "The purple girl! How did you find me?! Stay back!"

Kyuusuke almost opened the door. "Wait a minute," he said. "I can't sense Momoko's power level! Only your suppressed power level! Nice try, McFly!"

Kakeru-kun started growling.

"Well, it's too bad, really," said Kakeru-kun. "I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for you to starve to death. After all, I can have someone bring me food. You, on the other hand, are trapped in there with nothing to eat or drink. It's only a matter of time."

"Uh oh," realized Kyuusuke. "Hey wait a minute, I have Artemis P! I can just turn him into food! Kitty Magic!"

Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into a cheeseburger.

"Heh heh," he chuckled.

That's when he realized that Artemis P was no longer a safe, but instead a cheeseburger.

Kakeru-kun looked down at him, and readied his sword.

"KITTY-" began Kyuusuke, but Kakeru-kun just gripped his sword, and Kyuusuke knew he would not have time to get back in the safe.

Tuxedo Chibi Mask was backed into a corner, physically and metaphorically.

"I didn't want to do this," said Kyuusuke. "Especially in such a small space, but you leave me no choice."

"Ah," said Kakeru-kun. "That special attack that killed Shiori. You can try it, little guy, but I'll stop you before you can."

"Bad idea," said Kyuusuke. "Once I start my signature vaulting horse attack, you won't even have time to stop me, because my speed will get increased by one billion percent!" he bluffed. "Just use your future vision and see!"

Kakeru-kun reached for his eyepatch curiously, and Kyuusuke got ready to throw the vaulting horse while he was distracted.

"It's all or nothing," he thought. "If this misses or I get interrupted, I'll die. Hopefully seeing the future takes a couple seconds, and it's not just instant or something!"

But it was instant, actually, and Kakeru-kun saw that he was going to try to throw the vaulting horse while he was occupied.

Kakeru-kun readied his sword to chop the boy as he started trying to leap the horse.

Kyuusuke took a deep breath and then spawned a vaulting horse in the middle of the room.

"IT'S OVEERRRRR!" he howled.

Suddenly the wall melted to the ground and Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun barged in.

"No!" said Kakeru-kun.

He considered throwing a killing blow at Kyuusuke, but knew the purple girl could blitz him during that timeframe.

"I'll deal with you another day," said Kakeru-kun.

Momoko was in her red form and threw herself at him at inhuman speeds, but Kakeru-kun leapt into the air and then was gone.

"Quick, guard the opening!" yelled Momoko.

Sailor Moon leapt in front of the opening with her arms out, but Kakeru-kun was no longer in the room.

"That guy has a mighty leap," said Kyuusuke. "I can't believe he got out of a closed room."

"I'm surprised," said Momoko, lowering her power to suppressed Sailor Sun. "I thought we really had him cornered this time. What a slippery guy. I was prepared for him to try to use you as some sort of hostage. It wouldn't have worked and I would have gladly killed you both."

"Hey!" said Kyuusuke. "I lasted like ten minutes against that guy! Don't I get some credit?"

"Actually, that's very impressive for a man of your power," said Tuxedo Mask. "How did you do it? Did he just toy with you the whole time?"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "I outsmarted him! I simply put all my stats into my speed and was able to keep up with him! We fought evenly for some time, since although my power wasn't quite as high, I outwitted him at every turn, and was in fact able to last in the ring with him for many minutes."

"Liar," said Momoko. "You probably just hid in a safe or something."

"Heh," said Kyuusuke. "No way."

"Or," continued Momoko, "He gave you five minutes to say your final prayers, during which you desperately tried to think of an Artemis P transformation."

"No!" said Kyuusuke. "It was only 20 seconds!"

Momoko shook her head sadly. "I wish I could have taken your place. I find it odd that a strong fighter like him would waste his time dealing with you himself. He should have just sent in some metal men, or a single metal man."

"Nope," said Kyuusuke. "I was on the top of my game. A single metal man would have been no match!"

"Don't get cocky," said Momoko. "If we run into a metal man, I might have to take you up on that challenge!"

"Well, I might not be at the top of my game at that point, but I am at this very second."

Momoko looked to the ceiling and hoped a metal man would fall down, but none did.

"D'ah," she said.


	157. Episode 157: Momoko and Apollo

Kusakabe's power level was on the rise, as was Misuzu's.

Every time one of them got a little bit above, they would land a powerful combo, so the other one would power up and vice-versa.

Kusakabe did several high leaps forward, but not making much distance.

On the fifth leap, she shot two power balls downward, and Misuzu put up both her arms and tanked it.

Kusakabe didn't stop there, and kept firing power balls for several minutes at where Misuzu was once standing.

"You can't block these forever!" shouted Kusakabe.

That's when Misuzu appeared behind her and threw a meteor smash, sending Kusakabe flying like a meteor and colliding with the ground like a meteorite.

Misuzu flew over for the piledrive, but as she came down, Kusakabe slid to the side and threw a perfectly timed knee to her face, and then a spin-kick to her stomach, all while Misuzu was still upside-down.

Misuzu fell on her back on the ground, and Kusakabe grabbed her by the legs.

Misuzu wasn't worried, though, and shot a double-handed super power ball at close distance.

They both suffered equal damage, but Kusakabe lost her grip and Misuzu launched off her face with her boot.

Kusakabe was angry at this turn of events, and swung a low sweep, knocking Misuzu off her feet.

Misuzu landed on Kusakabe's knee, and then Kusakabe thrust her palms forward, launching Misuzu off into the distance.

But in a shocking turn of events Misuzu was behind her, and she got Kusakabe in a judo lock.

Kusakabe fired five power balls all over the place, but they all just flew off into the distance.

Misuzu had Kusakabe pinned, and she got a little bit cocky.

"This is why I was the first choice to be Sailor of Destruction," said Misuzu randomly.

"Why are you still on that?" scoffed Kusakabe, struggling to break free.

"Because!" said Misuzu. "I-"

But Kusakabe was done with the chatter.

She threw an elbow, and then put Misuzu in a reverse judo lock.

After a good laugh, she shifted positions and got her in a chokehold.

"Just give up," mocked Kusakabe.

Misuzu started building up power and Kusakabe booked it.

Misuzu's aura shot off in all directions, but Kusakabe was long gone.

However, Misuzu easily sensed her location, and threw a punch her way.

She flew with the punch many miles, all the way over to Kusakabe, and had built up so much momentum that Kusakabe's block wasn't even enough, and she was thrown off her feet.

"I knew I should have dodged," said Kusakabe. "I saw it coming a mile away. Literally."

"That's right you should have!" howled Misuzu. "Now dodge THIIIIIS!"

Misuzu shot a scatter shot high into the air, and projectiles rained down like a meteor shower.

Craters formed all over the place and explosions rocked the planet.

However, Kusakabe's speed was too fast to get hit by such slow attacks, and she dashed around the planet at lightning speeds.

She threw herself at Misuzu, tossing Misuzu out of the air.

"Drat!" said Misuzu. "I didn't think you'd try something as risky as throwing yourself in this situation!"

"Heh," said Kusakabe, shooting a power ball at Misuzu.

In another shocking turn of events, Misuzu caught the power ball by moving all her energy to her hands.

She then took control of the power ball and threw it right back.

Kusakabe wasn't expecting this, and took a hit right to the chops.

Misuzu shot an extra power ball just to add fuel to the fire, but this was dodged by a simple motion.

* * *

Kakeru-kun retreated to the control room once more, to think out his next move.

He went back to his cameras, and after a moment was able to get a good view of what the enemy was up to.

It was clear that the bunch was stuck at another puzzle.

"I thought we were done with these," said Rei, as Kakeru-kun was able to watch from the camera.

"Not to worry," said Tuxedo Mask. "I think this one is a repeat. That eyepatch goon must have gotten lazy."

Kakeru-kun growled.

"Whoops, I forgot how to do this one and I messed it up," said Kyuusuke.

Momoko clocked him away and took matters into her own hands.

"Way to take control of the situation!" commented Apollo.

"We don't need this cat's constant sucking up to that brat," said Rei.

"Hey," said Momoko. "You're just mad that you don't have a feline companion. Plus, mine is actually nice to me, unlike Usagi's who just criticizes and breaks her down at every chance she gets."

"I haven't done that since season 1," argued Luna.

"Yeah," said Usagi. "She didn't get much of a chance, since she didn't even appear after season 1."

"Wrong," said Artemis. "We took the full time job of sitting on Mamoru Chiba's bed."

"You should have just ended him," said Momoko. "From what I remember from my observations, Mamoru didn't make it to any of the big fights except for season 2. You can't even count season 1 because he was evil then dead."

"I made it to more fights than you did," argued Mamoru Chiba.

"No," said Momoko. "I helped during the season 4 ending, when Sailor Moon was charging up the spirit bomb. Unlike you, who just was dying. I in fact gave 50% of the energy of that attack, you just didn't know it."

"You're too generous," said Apollo. "We're all blessed by your presence!"

"Yes," said Momoko. "I just didn't like that Nehelenia goon. She sent those four bozos after me and I had to let them take my mirror to not unveil my true powers at the time."

"What a smart strategy!" said Apollo.

"Thanks," said Momoko, tossing him a pet.

"Why don't we get petted?" complained Artemis.

"Shut up, cat," said Momoko.

"Things were a lot less hostile before Momoko appeared," noted Minako, throwing a pet Artemis's way. She even pet Luna, too.

"Not to worry," said Kyuusuke. "I'm the purveyor of good vibes, and I have enough to share with everyone."

"Shut up, idiot," said Momoko.

"Hmm," thought Kakeru-kun, still watching the camera. "I think I've hatched a plan."

* * *

The pack continued through the ship.

"This scenery's starting to get old," said Usagi, trying to lighten the mood.

Momoko almost said, "Shut up, idiot," but had mercy, and also didn't want to tangle with a fighter who may or may not be stronger than her.

"What exactly is the plan here?" asked Kyuusuke, a little too young to keep up with things although being the same age did not slow Momoko down.

"Shut up, idiot," said Momoko.

"We're trying to go in the direction the crystals were," said Rei. "So far we haven't seen a single room, so I don't think we're there yet. And hopefully we will get a new signal on the Moon Wand as we get closer."

Suddenly Kakeru-kun ran up and grabbed Apollo, and leapt towards the wall.

The wall opened for a millisecond, and then closed.

"HEY!" screamed Momoko. "What is this?! You can't take a weak fighter like Kyuusuke, so you target my cat?! HEY!"

Momoko threw punches at the wall but it was made out of the strongest metal in the universe.

"They must not have had enough to make their entire ship out of this metal, so they only made that one chunk of wall," commented Mamoru Chiba.

Momoko blew a hole in the ceiling, and leapt through.

"Momoko, wait!" yelled Usagi, but Momoko was gone.

* * *

Kakeru-kun sat in the metal room on a wooden chair, with Apollo held firmly on his lap.

"What's all the hub-bub, my boy?" asked Apollo.

Kakeru-kun didn't respond.

He had his eyepatch off and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Alright," said Apollo. "It's been fun, but it's time to book it."

He went to escape, but Kakeru-kun held a dagger in front of his face.

A bead of sweat rolled down Apollo's face even though cats don't sweat.

"That's what I thought," said Kakeru-kun. He kept the blade to Apollo's neck.

"Hey now, no need to resort to a life of crime," said Apollo.

Kakeru-kun was starting to get annoyed by Apollo.

"You don't sound very spooked," said Kakeru-kun.

"It's okay, big guy," said Apollo. "We cats only live a couple years anyway. This old horse is heading to the big glue factory in the sky."

"Shut it," said Kakeru-kun. "I know you're a magical cat that's probably immortal."

"Drat," said Apollo. "Smart boy. Say, if you think you're such a wise guy, why don't you answer me this?"

Apollo waited. "Here it is. You can bring a horse to water, but how do you make it drink?"

"Quiet," said Kakeru-kun. "Or I'll end your story now."

"No you won't," snickered Apollo. "Do it. I triple double cat dare you to."

Kakeru-kun didn't say anything and continued staring at the wall.

"That's what I thought," said Apollo. "Also, you can't pretend to ignore me after you already responded."

He waited for several minutes but Kakeru-kun was still pretending to ignore him despite Apollo raising a good point.

"If we were to come to blows," said Apollo. "It could go either way. Just like when you fought that green-haired boy to a standstill."

"It wasn't a standstill!" yelled Kakeru-kun.

"Ah, there you are," said Apollo. "Now that I've got your attention, I have a proposition. Fighting is over-rated, so-"

"Don't try that," said Kakeru-kun. "I know you're not a combatant."

"Uhu, you did your research, my boy," commended Apollo. "Not much is known about me to the general public. I try to keep my private life separate."

Kakeru-kun just grunted.

"Yeah, I'd do that too if my voice was higher than a cat's. If you were in a choir, you would be in the girls' section, my boy," said Apollo.

"Shut up!" yelled Kakeru-kun. "I have a completely normal man's voice! Your voice is just so deep and booming it makes mine sound higher than it is!"

"Hey, take it easy with that dagger," said Apollo. "You're getting riled up and not keeping it very steady. I'd prefer not to get blood on my fur, thank you."

Kakeru-kun eased up on the dagger, but not by much.

"You're a strong guy, no?" said Apollo.

Kakeru-kun frowned.

"I'm sure you are, kiddo," continued Apollo. "But only a real man could win a game of Chinese checkers. So whaddya say, my son?"

Kakeru-kun didn't respond.

"Man, you're a boring guy," said Apollo. "Of all the people to get taken hostage by, and I get Angry McGolden Eye."

Suddenly, Momoko burst down from the ceiling, and Kakeru-kun stood up.

"Finally," said Apollo. "Help me, Momoko! I was starting to lose my mind here with this kid! I can't decide if he can hear me or not, he seems confused or something and only replies occasionally!"

Momoko ignored Apollo's tale.

"So ya woke up feeling suicidal this morning, huh?" asked Momoko. "An odd way to go out, honestly. If it were me I would just throw myself into a black hole."

Kakeru-kun narrowed his eyes. "I know you care about this cat."

"Wrong," said Momoko.

"Hey," said Apollo.

"Shut up," said Momoko. "I'm not going to say I do, because then he'll just catch a giddy and think his hostage plan is working. But it's not, and in fact it's very stupid."

"If you take your own life I will spare your precious cat," said Kakeru-kun.

"Alright, fine," said Momoko. "Pass me that dagger."

"Here," began Kakeru-kun. "Hey wait a minute! You can probably just self-destruct, anyway."

"I could," said Momoko. "But then it would defeat the purpose, since you and Apollo would die."

"I'll leave the room and let you self-destruct, then," said Kakeru-kun.

"Now hang on," said Momoko. "I have some final questions to ask before my train reaches the end of the tracks. Surely a gentleman like you would honor my last request."

Kakeru-kun said nothing, so Momoko continued.

"So you took a weaker hostage than Kyuusuke, because he fought you to a standstill? True or false?"

"Don't push your luck," said Kakeru-kun. "It wasn't a standstill."

"But, it took us like 10 minutes to find him."

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun. "I was toying with him."

"Dumb move," said Momoko. "You knew we were coming. You should have just killed him. I would have."

Kakeru-kun was starting to get frustrated at Momoko and Apollo's lack of seriousness about the situation.

"This is no game," said Kakeru-kun. "I will really kill this cat if you do not comply. And don't try anything funny, because I'll see it coming with my future vision and will be able to end him before you get to me!"

"So you'd really sacrifice your own life to take down a cat?" asked Momoko. "It must not be very valuable, huh?"

"That is true," said Kakeru-kun.

"Woah," said Momoko. "Downer alert."

"Beep beep!" said Apollo.

Momoko took a slow step forward, and Kakeru-kun brought the knife closer to Apollo's face.

"Ow, ow!" said Apollo. "Momoko, stop it! This is starting to mildly tickle!"

Momoko took another step forward.

"OwwwWOWO!" yelled Apollo. "Cut it out!"

"One more step," said Momoko.

"Halt!" said Kakeru-kun. "One more step and this cat's history!"

Momoko started to take a slow step, but halfway through Kakeru-kun tensed his hand.

Momoko retreated.

"You know what's sad?" said Momoko. "That the only thing standing between you and the afterlife is a single feline. If you were to slip up and drop Apollo, or even kill him, you would be reunited with those other goons we killed before you could even blink."

Kakeru-kun was sweating up a storm, but knew he couldn't back down.

Out of nowhere, Super Luna and Super Artemis threw themselves at Kakeru-kun's face.

Kakeru-kun tilted his head to the side, and the cats flew past him and into the wall.

"Stupid cats," said Momoko.

"What is this?" said Apollo. "How'd you guys find me?"

"I didn't even need my future vision for that," bragged Kakeru-kun.

"I'd sure hope not," said Momoko.

Super Luna crawled to her feet. "We followed Apollo's scent trail so we could save our senpai!"

"Good effort," commended Apollo.

"But sadly it wasn't enough," finished Momoko.

Luna passed out.

"Enough of this!" shouted Kakeru-kun. "I'm going to count down from 10, and if you're still alive, I will end this cat!"

"Forever?" asked Momoko.

"Yes," said Kakeru-kun.

Momoko sat down on the ground, criss-cross applesauce.

"10," began Kakeru-kun.

Momoko let out a yawn.

Kakeru-kun stopped after she yawned.

"Continue," said Momoko, gesturing with her hand.

"9…" he waited a long time.

"8…"

Momoko let out a loud groan. "Get on with it, speedy," she said. "This is the lamest way to build up tension. I thought better of you."

"3…2…"

Kakeru-kun looked at Momoko.

"I'll kill him on one," he stated.

"Yes," said Momoko. "That was assumed."

"I'm glad you understand," said Kakeru-kun.

"3…"

"You messed up," said Momoko. "You were at one. Did you lose count?"

"No, I couldn't start back at one because that's when I will kill him," said Kakeru-kun.

"Momoko, you gotta do something!" cried Artemis, barely conscious.

"Sorry," said Momoko. "My hands are tied. I just want to see how this pans out."

"3…2…1…"

Momoko waited.

"Zero."

Momoko waited.

Kakeru-kun just stood there.

Momoko waited for another good minute.

"This isn't good," thought Kakeru-kun. "If I end my life now, I won't be able to aid Misuzu in her mission and protect Yuka! I would gladly die if it wasn't for those factors. My life is a husk."

Momoko waited another five minutes.

"Damn!" thought Kakeru-kun. "She's calling my bluff! If I'm going to die taking someone out, it should at least be a combatant!"

Momoko closed her eyes, and in 20 minutes laid down and fell asleep.

"She's sleeping!" realized Kakeru-kun when he heard snoring. "She doesn't think I'm serious! I'll kill this cat, and then still have enough time to leg it before she wakes up and ends me! After the death of her feline, she won't be able to forgive herself and will drop out of the competition!"

Kakeru-kun prayed one last time, and swung down his dagger.

Apollo let out a shriek, but by the time the dagger reached Apollo it swung at empty space.

Kakeru-kun actually swung down with so much force he cut his own hand.

He turned in shock to see Momoko Red Form, holding Apollo in her hands.

She set him down, and then shook her head.

"She… she bypassed my future vision?!" thought Kakeru-kun in horror. "She was really too fast for it to pick up?!"

Momoko powered down. "Foolish boy," she said. "You relied too much on your future vision, but I'm strong enough that I'm sure I can bypass it. Now how about you play my kit in Chinese checkers, and if you lose you die? If you win, you only get pummeled."

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Apollo. "You're the best, Momoko. I've always wanted to play a fool in Chinese checkers with high stakes!"

Kakeru-kun was shaking like a leaf, and got ready to escape.

He leapt back in an instant.

"Oh no you don't," said Momoko.

She threw a fireball out of her palm, knocking Kakeru-kun out of the air. He got tossed back into a wall, and cradled his head.

"Do you… do you have future vision too?!" demanded Kakeru-kun.

"No," said Momoko. "You've just done this trick so many times that of course I'd eventually figure out a way to stop it. Now should I kill you, or should I let Apollo get his revenge? He's not a combatant, so you'll die slowly. Chinese checkers is still an option, however, but I think walking away only pummeled is no longer on the table."

Kakeru-kun looked around frantically. That's when he yelled his secret phrase in a language no one quite understood.

"NO!" said Momoko.

The ground under Kakeru-kun dropped out, and he fell through the floor.

The ground was replaced by unbreakable metal.

"Slippery bastard!" yelled Momoko. "I was too busy thinking of ways to kill him so I didn't see it coming!"

"Thanks for saving me," said Apollo.

"Of course," said Momoko. "You're the only one on this team that I like."

"What about Kyuusuke?" said Apollo. "Don't you have the hots for him?"

"Wrong," said Momoko, not knowing how to express her emotions.

"Hey," said Artemis. "We helped too."

Apollo shook his head sadly. "Nope, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"No," said Momoko.

She put Apollo on her shoulder and leapt back out the hole she made in the ceiling.

"Wait for us~!" called Luna.


	158. Episode 158: Kakeru-kun's Nightmare

"Well, it wasn't that way," sighed Usagi.

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke. "I guess let's head home."

"Shut up, idiot," said Rei. "Why would we do that when we've come this far?"

"My feet hurt," explained Kyuusuke. "And also I'm afraid that man with the eyepatch will try to have a rematch with me! Not that I'm not ready for round 2!"

"Pssh," scoffed Momoko. "He wouldn't dare show his face again after that last failure."

Suddenly, Kakeru-kun ran in swinging his sword.

"Woah!" shrieked Kyuusuke, ducking under the blade and getting his top hat sliced to pieces.

Mamoru Chiba threw a punch, tossing Kakeru-kun into a wall.

Momoko shot him with a fireball while he was still connected to the wall, but he dodged it at the last second by running along the wall at a 90 degree angle.

"Stop that maniac!" yelled Artemis, running for cover.

"It's not you he's after!" yelped Apollo, ducking behind Artemis.

Kakeru-kun leapt into the air and swung his sword down at Rei, but Tuxedo Mask intercepted with his stick.

Kakeru-kun was blasted from the side by Sailor Moon's Moon Wand, and Kakeru-kun fell to the ground.

"Quick, pin him!" yelled Momoko. "He's a slippery dog!"

Momoko shot a Solar Bind, shooting sun rays out of her hands to wrap around Kakeru-kun.

But he pulled some fancy footwork, and somehow Kyuusuke ended up tied.

"Happy feet!" yelled Artemis.

Kakeru-kun was hopping around at rapid speeds, like some kind of rabbit.

"I've got him!" yelled Luna, throwing herself into the wall. She was knocked unconscious.

Sailor Moon had to close her eyes and focus to sense his location.

Finally she spotted him, and fired a beam, locking in on him.

However, his golden eye lit up, and he vanished instantly.

"He has future vision!" exclaimed Apollo. "Throw your punches where he's going to be, instead of where he is!"

"What a great teacher," thought Artemis.

Tuxedo Mask swung down his stick, but Kakeru-kun slid under it.

He snagged Minako of all people and jumped through a chute in the ceiling.

Momoko was very frustrated.

"There's like 6 of us!" she screamed. "How did not one of you catch him!?"

"You didn't catch him either," said Usagi.

"Yes," said Momoko. "Because I had to hold back so I didn't kill someone like Kyuusuke."

"Lies," said Kyuusuke. "You're just bad! Wait, can you untie me?"

"No," said Momoko. "I'm too bad."

She left him tied up and he had to hop along as they searched for Minako.

* * *

Kakeru-kun paced back and forth with his eyepatch off.

"What to do?" he mumbled out loud.

Minako was tied up in the corner.

"Um… excuse me," said Minako. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Kakeru-kun ignored her as he paced.

"Are you going to do lewd things to me?" asked Minako.

Kakeru-kun tripped on his feet and fell over.

"No!" he screamed. "What do you think I am, some kind of monster?!"

Kakeru-kun's face was beet red.

"With your different colored eyes you sort of do look like a monster," said Minako.

Kakeru-kun got up from the ground, but his face was still red. He was not one who was comfortable around girls.

"Please be gentle, okay?" said Minako. She had a blush on her face and was looking away. "It's my first time," she said quietly.

Kakeru-kun was blushing so hard he had fume coming out of his ears. "Don't talk like that!" he said. "You don't even sound upset!"

"Uhu~" said Minako.

"I said cut it out!" screamed Kakeru-kun, losing it. "You're making me very uncomfortable! I already have two girls, both that I need to protect!"

"You slept with both of them?" asked Minako. "Then you must be experienced."

"NOO!" screamed Kakeru-kun. "I never did anything of that sort! You're as bad as Seiko!"

"I don't know who that is," said Minako.

"You don't want to," said Kakeru-kun. "She's a pervert like you!"

"Who are you calling a pervert?" said Minako. "You kidnapped me, tied me up and tried to do lewd things to me!"

"No!" denied Kakeru-kun. "That last part never happened! You're crazy! Let me tell you right now what kind of person I am. It all started when I was six years old, and my sister killed herself. She was my only living relative. After that, I-"

Kakeru-kun began telling his life story, but Minako wasn't really listening.

"He sure is a looker," thought Minako. "But he looked more handsome with his eyepatch on. He says he has two girls, but he seems a little confused so I might as well consider him single."

"Were you listening?" asked Kakeru-kun.

"Yes, handsome," said Minako.

"Good," said Kakeru-kun, turning away to hide his blush. "Now keep quiet while I plan what to do with you."

"Okay cutey," said Minako.

"Cut it out!" screamed Kakeru-kun. "This is your last warning!"

"What will you do if I don't?" asked Minako.

"I'll…" began Kakeru-kun.

"Pervert!" yelled Minako, pointing at him.

"Hey!" said Kakeru-kun. "How did you get untied?!"

"Don't worry about it," said Minako. "When my hands are untied, I can do this!"

Minako started pulling on the collar of her Sailor uniform.

"It's hot in here," she said.

"Hey… watch it!" cried Kakeru-kun. "You might pull that down too far!"

"Oh?" asked Minako, pulling it down further.

"I said, stop!" shouted Kakeru-kun. He spotted some cleavage and started to panic.

"Wow," he thought. "They're almost as big as Yuka's. Wait, what am I thinking?! I don't see Yuka that way, she's just a friend!"

"Well, whatdya think, handsome?" asked Minako.

"Stop trying to seduce me!" said Kakeru-kun. "It will not work! And if it did, it's not my fault! I'm a growing boy, I have hormones! What do you want from me?!"

Minako went to stand up and leave while Kakeru-kun was flustered, but he suddenly held his sword out in front of her.

"Nice try," he said. "But Kakeru-kun is not one who is easily flustered."

Minako came closer, pushing the sword away, and put a hand on Kakeru-kun's shoulder.

He leapt back ten feet. "Get back down!" he howled.

"Alright, alright," said Minako sitting down. "Are you going to tie me back up?"

"I was," said Kakeru-kun. "But now you made it sound weird. Just don't cause any more trouble and we won't have a problem."

Kakeru-kun went back to pacing and tried to think clearly into the future.

"Would you prefer to be the one tied up?" asked Minako.

Kakeru-kun tripped on his feet and fell to the floor. "No!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you?!"

Minako shrugged.

Suddenly Kakeru-kun's eye started to glow.

"They're coming," he realized. "This has been a terrible idea. I know I don't want another hostage situation with that sociopath purple-hair, so I'll have to let you off the hook this time. I was too busy thinking about the future and not about the present, and it was my mistake to kidnap you without a plan."

Kakeru-kun leapt backwards into the air and vanished.

"Call me!" said Minako, but he was gone.

Seconds later, the gang walked in.

Momoko was in her red form, ready to end things.

"Alright, where is he?" yelled Momoko.

"He just got away," said Minako.

"WHAT?!" screamed Momoko. "What was his plan?!"

"I don't think he knew," said Minako. "He just wanted to do lewd things to me."

"Hey!" screamed Kakeru-kun from a few rooms away. "Don't make me sound like some kind of pervert!"

"There he is!" screamed Momoko, throwing fire through the wall.

Kakeru-kun legged it and leapt away once more.


	159. Episode 159: Too Mighty

Kusakabe raised her power to 2,200%. The force of her aura was so strong it was like a hurricane, but with one million mph winds.

Misuzu was forced to follow suit, and powered up to 2,300%.

They were expending so much power that they could not physically move, and they were stuck vibrating in place.

"This is like wearing a 1 ton bodysuit," panted Kusakabe. "It's just too heavy to move."

"Heh," scoffed Misuzu, but Kusakabe saw through her bluff and knew that she only made a grunt because she couldn't possibly lift her mouth to speak.

Kusakabe tried to push her body to the limit, but her arms were stuck by her sides and she could not fire an attack.

* * *

As the Sailor crew hurried through the ship, Luna, Artemis, and Apollo suddenly dropped.

"Huh?" asked Kyuusuke, as he and the others slid to a stop.

That's when they were hit with a shockwave of overwhelming power, and Kyuusuke instantly passed out.

Minako and Rei followed suit seconds later.

"What is this?!" demanded Tuxedo, getting on his hands and knees.

That's when his vision went blurry and he dropped to the ground.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were on the ground too, but they were hanging in there.

"What is this?!" repeated Sailor Moon.

"I think that's the Sailor of Destruction's energy!" exclaimed Momoko. "She's trying to show off or something, by pushing her body past its limits! There's no way any person could fight with that much raw power, unless they had a base power very close! But I've never met a being like that."

* * *

Jadeite was running paces behind Wheesh when he suddenly started to get dizzy.

"I don't feel so good," said Jadeite, dropping to the ground.

"Wow," said Wheesh in awe. "Kusakabe's about to turn to dust."

Wheesh dropped to the ground too. "Hang in there, Jadeite," she said.

Wheesh held up her staff.

Right before Jadeite visited dreamland, Wheesh cast a forcefield, and they were inside a tight bubble.

"Thanks," said Jadeite. "That was not a good feeling."

"Yes," said Wheesh. "That was a very strong headache. It would have taken lots of aspirins to cure that one."

"This is crazy," said Jadeite. "I still feel it, even in this bubble, and they're several lightyears away. How can you say you're within Kusakabe's power range, Wheesh?"

"I am," said Wheesh. "Kusakabe and her sister are just being foolish. While I don't have the ability to go above 100% of my power, that ability stops being useful at around 300-400%. I'd imagine the strain gives more of a loss than a gain once you get into the higher numbers. If Kusakabe tried to fight me at even 300%, I could just keep dodging her until she burnt out in a relatively short period of time."

"Ah, I see," said Jed. "But who's actually stronger? You or Kusakabe?"

"Who knows," said Wheesh, in a tone that suggested she knew.

* * *

Kusakabe didn't dare go above 2,200%, because she'd probably just sink into the ground or turn to ash.

Kusakabe used all her willpower to lift her foot, however, she only managed to move ¼ of a cm upwards. She quickly lost control, and her foot dropped to the ground.

The force was so much that it sent a large shockwave, tossing Misuzu several miles away and into a large rock.

Misuzu tried to stand up but could not at this power level.

"This is stupid!" yelled Misuzu. She quickly dropped down to 1000% power, and flew over to Kusakabe at hypersonic speeds.

She instantly vanished, and appeared behind Kusakabe, throwing a kick to the back of her neck, which would have in a normal situation been a vital spot.

Misuzu followed the attack by throwing several concentrated blows on all of Kusakabe's vital spots.

However, this did 0.0000 damage, because as all experts know, as one's power multiplies, so does their speed and defense.

In conclusion, Misuzu's hits had no effect.

Suddenly another wave of energy shot out of Kusakabe, and Misuzu was almost instantly vaporized.

She spiked her power back to 2,300% at the last second, and avoided death.

She wished she could talk but could not.

Finally, Kusakabe dropped down to a solid 1,000%. "This is no fun," she stated. "I felt like I was going to collapse or lose control. Surely you can agree, sister."

Misuzu dropped to 1,000% as well. "You're lucky," said Misuzu. "I was about to make use of that 2,300%."

"2,300?" asked Kusakabe. "I was at 2,200."

"How are you keeping track?" demanded Misuzu.

But Kusakabe responded with her fist, landing a clean hit on Misuzu's chops.

Several seconds later, the impact reached and Misuzu was launched.

But somehow she appeared behind Kusakabe, and finally delivered that kick to her neck.

Kusakabe was tossed into the ground, and was livid.

They started clashing viciously.

Kusakabe fired a powerball, but Misuzu reacted quickly and used her own powerball.

There was a large explosion, and Kusakabe and Misuzu flew inside of it, meeting in the middle and throwing blows.

Misuzu was tossed out of the smoke, and Kusakabe was hot on pursuit.

Kusakabe threw a jab to a critical location, but Misuzu tanked the blow and threw her knee into Kusakabe's hunched over stomach.

She then lowered her knee, and threw a mallet punch, sending Kusakabe into the ground.

Kusakabe landed on her feet, and slid across the ground.

Kusakabe quickly shot a powerball straight at Misuzu, but Misuzu charged up a powerful beam in her hand.

She fired the beam, and it ended the powerball and flew straight for Kusakabe.

Kusakabe leapt backwards, avoiding the beam's impact.

Misuzu landed on the ground, and threw another beam right her way.

Kusakabe retaliated with her own beam, and the beams collided in the middle.

"Not one of these," groaned Misuzu, putting all her power into her beam.

Kusakabe was starting to get overwhelmed, so she put more effort into her beam.

"I hate beam struggles," the sisters agreed.

As the struggle raged on, the force of the clashing beams caused the ground to start ripping in various spots.

Kusakabe lost her footing when her foot got stuck in a newly created hole.

"NO!" she yelled, as she was overwhelmed by the beam.

She went flying with the beam, similar to Motoki but Kusakabe would have never known this.

Misuzu appeared besides Kusakabe, who was still flying in the beam.

She swung her elbow down, slamming Kusakabe through the planet along with the beam.

Kusakabe popped out the other side, and exploded with the beam and dropped to the ground beside the hole.

"Ouch," said Kusakabe.

Kusakabe got on her hands and knees to stand up, but a rogue uppercut came flying out of the ground, landing squarely on her jaw.

Kusakabe fell back and Misuzu flew into the air out of the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Misuzu.

She came flying down with her extended foot, intending to land the tenth hit in a row.

But Kusakabe formed a blue energy ball in one hand, and a red energy ball in the other.

She launched them at Misuzu and they began spiraling towards her like a whirlwind.

Misuzu was able to use her flexible body to fly in between the balls and dodge them, but instead of being met with an opening, she was met with Kusakabe's fist, tossing her high into the air.

Kusakabe had had a powerball in her fist, and she launched it at Misuzu while she was flying back but still at close range.

Misuzu dodged the powerball and let it fly past her, but Kusakabe was already one step ahead and fired a beam out of her eyes, hitting the powerball and blowing it up.

Misuzu was caught in the explosion, and sent flying back towards the ground.

She landed on Kusakabe's knee, and was then piledriven into the ground.

But she magnificently pulled off a counter-piledriver with her legs, one of the hardest moves in combat.

Kusakabe got piledriven into the ground, but rolled away before Misuzu could land a combo.

"Is that all you got?" panted Kusakabe.

"No," said Misuzu. She threw herself at Kusakabe, and extended her fist halfway through, but this was very predictable.

Kusakabe caught her fist, and pulled her arm, causing her face to fly into Kusakabe's elbow.

Kusakabe let go of Misuzu's fist, and Misuzu was tossed.

While she was still in range, Kusakabe threw a surprisingly successful dropkick, propelling Misuzu faster, and Misuzu finally collided with a mountain that collapsed on her.


	160. Episode 160: Two Peas in a Pod

"Oh boy, I remember this path!" exclaimed Jadeite. "We came in this way!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "That is why we ran this way. The pod should be just up ahead!"

Jed and Wheesh turned the corner, but there was no pod.

"What is this?!" cried Jadeite. "They stole our pod?! That eyepatch freak!"

* * *

Kakeru-kun was watching the screens of the camera drones he sent around to scout out the ship, since some fiend blew up all the cameras on the entire west side of the spacecraft.

Suddenly, he heard someone yell, "Eyepatch freak!" near the camera's receptors.

"That's a name I've been called many times," said Kakeru-kun bitterly, turning to look at the screen the voice came from.

"Hey!" yelled Kakeru-kun. "How did they escape?! I tied them up with magical rope!"

Kakeru-kun was livid. "I won't let them get away with their lives!" he decided.

He got ready to hop down a trapdoor and confront them, but thought about it again.

"On second thought, that blonde guy almost killed me, and that was when I had a large pack and a healer. Maybe I should just leave them alone. I have to focus my efforts on finding where Yuka took off to."

He took out a remote and switched to a different camera.

* * *

"That one-eyed behemoth!" continued Jadeite.

"He had two eyes," said Wheesh. "But one was the Eye of Aeon. So he probably can't see out of it unless he's seeing the future."

"How come you didn't tell me he could see the future sooner?" asked Jed.

"I've learned many things," said Wheesh. "Sometimes it's hard to remember them all. Especially obscure things like that."

"D'ah," said Jed. "So how will we get our pod back?"

"I don't know how they could have taken it," said Wheesh. "The technology would have caused it to self-destruct if they fiddled with it."

"Well it didn't just vanish, Wheesh!" said Jed.

"Wait," said Wheesh. "Ah, here's the problem. I caused it to do just that after we landed. It's all coming back to me."

Wheesh waved her staff, and the pod reappeared.

"Magic!" howled Jadeite.

"Wait a minute," said Wheesh. "If I was just going to teleport the pod back, we didn't have to come all the way over here."

"It's okay," said Jadeite. "It got me pumped. Now let's go grab those crystals!"

They hopped in the pod, and Jed fired a beam blowing up the wall in front of them.

They took off at lightning speeds.

* * *

Takahisa and Yuka peaked around the corner.

They spotted the hole in the wall and saw the pod flying off into the distance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Takahisa.

"What are you thinking?" asked Yuka. "I think we should go find Kakeru-kun. He's probably looking for us."

"Nah, who cares about that guy," said Takahisa. "We need to take our revenge on those two. I know you don't have any pride, but my pride is very dear to me. Let's hop in an escape pod and follow after them!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea," said Yuka. "Let's ask Kakeru-kun."

"No," said Takahisa. "You're key to my plan. So unless you want to be burnt to cinders, you'll come with me!"

He pulled Yuka along and they hopped in an escape pod.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Yuka.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Takahisa. "They're heading towards those two giant power levels!"

"We shouldn't head over to somewhere so dangerous," said Yuka. "Not without Kakeru-kun."

"Kakeru-kun, Kakeru-kun," taunted Takahisa. "That guy's not even that strong! If we were to come to blows, he'd probably get destroyed."

"No," said Yuka. "Kakeru-kun's the strongest. That's why he's Misuzu-sama's right-hand man."

"Shut up," said Takahisa. "I'm trying to follow them and it's really hard. They've been masking their power levels this whole time."

"Sorry," said Yuka.


	161. Episode 161: Cannonball!

"Are we heading to that little planet over there?" asked Jed.

"It's a big planet," said Wheesh. "We're just far away."

By the time she finished saying that, they were already nearing the large planet.

"Hwoo," said Jadeite. "Light speed times 30 is wacky!"

They looked out the window and saw flashing purple lights that completely lit up their whole pod. It was followed by several loud explosions, and more blinking lights scattering across the sky.

"I think that's Kusakabe and Misuzu fighting," said Jadeite, pointing out the obvious. "Why are we going here?"

"No way," said Wheesh. "Out of all the planets for randomly launched crystals to end up on, they really landed on the one with the big scrap? Kusakabe will be very upset when she finds out the crystals were on her planet this whole time."

"Wait," said Jadeite. "Check the tracker."

"Why?" said Wheesh, looking at the tracker.

"Phew," said Jadeite. "They're still there. I'm surprised they haven't exploded from the collateral damage."

"Shoot, you're right," said Wheesh. "They don't even know better because they didn't think some goon, likely one with an eyepatch, would goof up this bad."

"We have to get to the crystals fast!" said Jed.

"Yes," said Wheesh, taking a sharp turn with the pod and flying around to the other side of the planet. "It would be best to stay as far away from that mess as possible. That's one scrap I don't want to land in the middle of. The crystals probably aren't that close to them anyway, or they would have noticed since this planet's very desolate."

"The tracker's goin' crazy!" said Jeddo. "Look at that thing!"

Wheesh nodded, and then quickly angled the pod downward to the planet's surface.

* * *

Kusakabe fired a wild beam, tearing a hole through the planet when it missed, and creating a bright purple flash.

The attack was so powerful that the light remained, even after the attack finished.

Misuzu swooped down from behind Kusakabe, and threw a double-kick, then spun around and came in for a triple.

But Kusakabe would not have it, and caught her foot and piledrove her right-side up into the ground.

Kusakabe delivered many punches to Misuzu's doorstep, but Misuzu swerved and dodged them, and threw her own swipe.

But Kusakabe leapt into the air.

Finally the purple light dimmed, and Misuzu ran up and threw a punch, tossing Kusakabe who was in the air.

Misuzu leapt backwards, trying to gain some space for an energy attack, but Kusakabe soared right after her.

She threw a powerful knee into Misuzu's chest, and Misuzu took off again.

Kusakabe flew back towards her in an arc, and Misuzu landed on the ground and flew in for a counterattack.

They began clashing at incredible speeds, so to any weakling it would just look like bursts of energy flying off in all directions.

Misuzu leapt into the air, and threw a dozen energy balls at all angles that Kusakabe could try to dodge.

Kusakabe vanished, and purple explosions blew up everywhere.

Misuzu knew Kusakabe would come up from behind, so she threw a punch behind her, nailing Kusakabe in the face who was coming up from behind.

"Heh," said Kusakabe. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"After this long, you'd think I'd know you'd come up from behind!" replied Misuzu.

"Did you know I'd do this?" asked Kusakabe.

Misuzu threw a punch behind thinking she'd appear behind her again, but Kusakabe came in and kicked her from the northeast direction.

Then, she grabbed Misuzu by the leg, and threw her towards the ground.

Kusakabe flew after her, and threw 1,000 rapid jabs and then soared up before Misuzu hit the ground.

"Oof!" yelled Misuzu.

She threw a high-kick, and the shockwave was so strong that Kusakabe had to block before she even got to her.

She then blocked the kick several seconds later, but it was so much force that she was still tossed.

Misuzu shot an energy curveball, and Kusakabe used her own energy to create a forcefield, blocking it.

Kusakabe then absorbed her forcefield, and fired a powerful energy attack. But Misuzu charged up, and punched it away.

Kusakabe ran up and swung her arm down, like one would swing a hammer, and Misuzu blocked it with one arm.

She charged up her left arm while she was still blocking the attack, and shot a hypersonic wave out of it.

Kusakabe had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, and got tossed and temporarily stunned.

During this stun, Misuzu didn't waste a second. She dropped off a free roundhouse kick, and went to retreat.

But Kusakabe snagged her foot and spun her around like one in the Olympics would spin one of those spinning weights.

She released the beast, but while Misuzu was flying, she used the momentum to kick off a large rock and come flying back at Kusakabe at double speed.

Kusakabe ducked and she flew right over her head.

Kusakabe shot an energy attack, sending Misuzu into peril.

But she snapped out of peril very quickly, and came in for another round.

* * *

"Let's go back this way," said Rei.

"No!" said Usagi. "I know that they were right around here before we lost signal! They're right here, somewhere!"

"We've already checked here," argued Rei. "Let's cut our losses and check somewhere else, this is foolish."

"I found a new room," said Mamoru Chiba.

"Metal men?" asked Momoko, getting giddy.

Kyuusuke on the other hand was frightened.

"No," said Tuxedo. "Some kind of huge cannon."

"Huh?" said Sailor Moon. "Let me see."

They all walked in.

"Mmm," said Kyuusuke examining the cannon. He put his ear up to it.

He then started rubbing it with his hands like he was examining it.

"Cut that out, you goof," said Momoko.

"Guys," said Kyuusuke. "This is a cannon."

"We already know that, genius," said Momoko. "But what is its purpose? Some kind of circus act?"

"Why would they just have a large cannon aimed out into empty space?" wondered Usagi. "Do they use this instead of making people walk the plank?"

"It's too big to be made for people," said Rei. "This could easily fit some kind of elephant."

"Hmmm," said Sailor Moon. "What do we know that's the size of an elephant?"

"Ooh, I know!" said Kyuusuke.

"If it's something silly," said Momoko. "You're getting socked."

"No, it's not!" said Kyuusuke. "What if they shoot giant cannonballs out of this to sink other spaceships?"

"You bozo," said Momoko. "You saw how high-tech the inside is. They probably have lasers like the Sailor of Destruction's ship. But probably weaker. There's no point to using primitive cannon balls."

"Now what if," said Apollo. "And stick with me here. What if they used this cannon to move the Super Rainbow Crystals?"

"OOOoOOHHH!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"OoOOOOOOooO!" screamed Rei and Minako.

All three of them screamed together for a very long time.

"I think you're onto something, orange cat," said Tuxedo.

"That's m'boy!" said Momoko. "Smartest cat around!"

"Hey now!" said Luna and Artemis in unison. "We used to have ideas too!"

"That was then," said Momoko sadly. "But this is now. Apollo, what should we do?"

"Eh," said Apollo. "I'll need to think on that one."

"Let's test it out," said Minako.

"You're right," said Momoko. "Alright Kyuusuke, get in!"

She started pushing Kyuusuke in.

"Heeeey!" said Kyuusuke. "Why me?!"

"What do you think we brought you along for?" she chuckled. "Alright, now in you go!"

"NoooOooOO!" yelped Kyuusuke.

"Stop fighting," said Momoko. "It's over. When you land, if you land, send us a sign somehow. Farewell!"

"Wait," said Kyuusuke. "Let's talk about this!"

Momoko glared at him impatiently. "Don't you want to impress me?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, more than anything!" said Kyuusuke with his eyes shining.

"Good," said Momoko. "Now is the best time! Hop on in!"

"Fine," said Kyuusuke. "I was gonna say we can launch Artemis P cause he's not alive, but I guess I'll just use him to put myself in a ball."

"Smart guy," said Momoko. "Alright, catch ya later!"

"Wait!" cried Kyuusuke, hopping in his bubble.

But Momoko fired the cannon.

"YeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they heard until it faded into the distance.

They waited several minutes.

"You think he's okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Probably," said Momoko. "Alright, Rei and Venus are next."

"Hey, wait a second!" said Rei.

But that's when Artemis P flew in.

He turned into a letter.

"Dear friends," it began. "I have survived the launch, but it was not easy. I had to turn Artemis P into a cushion to survive colliding with the planet at terminal velocity. Oh, and my ball started spinning and it was an unpleasant experience. I would not recommend launching anyone else. Please send help."

"What'd the letter say?" asked Sailor Moon.

Momoko tore it up. "He said to send the next person, Rei or Venus."

Momoko turned Artemis P into a bubble.

"In ya go!" she said.


	162. Episode 162: The Mighty Fighty

Jed and Wheesh bounded across the planet at top speeds.

"Woooooo!" screamed Jed as he picked up velocity and caught fire. "Running in the open is so much funner than running down those crap and trap-laced hallways!"

"200 paces ahead!" shouted Wheesh.

That's when a rogue fireball flew their way.

"Look out!" yelled Jed.

Him and Wheesh dove for cover, and there was an explosion several seconds later.

They stood back up.

"Don't tell me," said Jadeite sadly.

"Yes," said Takahisa.

He and Yuka leapt in the way of Wheesh and Jed, blocking them from progressing.

That's when Wheesh let out a hardy laugh. "We don't have time for you peasants. Healer or no healer, we'll kill you both with great ease."

"Yes," continued Jed. "If you're that willing to die, you can wait until after we grab the crystals."

"The crystals are here?!" asked Takahisa. "We thought you were coming to help Misuzu's sister."

"No," said Jadeite. "We're just coming to get the crystals."

"Should you really tell him that?" said Wheesh.

"Drat," said Jed. "Now we really have to kill you, before that eyepatch boy moves the crystals again. Slippery eyepatch dog," added Jed.

"Sorry," said Takahisa. "But you're not progressing any further, and this actually turns out to be your final chapter."

The boss battle theme from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga started playing.

That's how Takahisa knew it would be an intense fight.

Takahisa started the brawl by throwing several fireballs Jed's way.

Wheesh put her hands behind her back, and motioned towards Jed to handle things.

Jed put up a forcefield with one hand, and the fireballs had no effect.

Jadeite retaliated by firing 1.0 x 10^25 volt lightning out of his palms.

Takahisa was getting ready to leap out of the way, but the lightning came a lot faster than he thought and it was a direct hit, tossing him into a rock.

"Takahisa!" cried Yuka.

Takahisa stood to his feet. "Now you've done it!" he said.

He sent five more fireballs Jed's way.

But Jed blocked them the same way he did previously.

But that's when Takahisa used a different move, and shot a dual-handed flame blast that had a very wide radius.

Jed and Wheesh leapt out of the way, not wanting to get engulfed in flames.

They landed on the ground and Takahisa charged.

He lit his palm ablaze, and the rest of his arm caught ablaze too.

Takahisa's speed started increasing at an exponential rate, and Wheesh slid out of the way before he got to her.

Takahisa threw his fiery punch towards Jed with his hand on fire, but Jed blocked it with his arm.

Jadeite stumbled back with his sleeve on fire.

Jed shook his hand to put out the fire.

"Phew," he said.

He turned to see Takahisa quickly retreat to Yuka's side.

"Time for a counterattack!" yelled Jadeite out loud, charging on foot at regular human speed.

Takahisa started spinning his arms like one would do to charge up a punch, and started lobbing a barrage of fireballs in all directions.

Some flew straight at Jed, while others flew high into the air like a pop-up, flying down also at Jed.

Jed put his arms in an X to guard himself, as fire explosions erupted all around him.

Wheesh put up a forcefield as fire explosions erupted around her.

Takahisa continued to throw fireballs while spinning his arms until his arms got tired.

When the smoke cleared, Jadeite stood there unscathed.

But the ground around him was not.

He wiped the dust off his arm.

"I'll admit it," said Jed. "Some of those fireballs stung a bit. But nothing I can't handle."

Jadeite smirked. "Is this the first 1-on-1 fight you've had in your life?"

Takahisa lost it. "I'll have you know!" yelled Takahisa. "I have been fighting on the streets since my days in the orphanage! Don't talk to me about fighting!"

"I've been in more fights than you have in your entire life, and that was just my first life in the Silver Millennium," scoffed Jadeite.

"Anyway," said Takahisa. "This was just a warm-up! I had to give it a try, but I don't think it worked."

"You're right," said Jadeite.

"But I didn't just charge you with no back-up plan," continued Takahisa.

"Is fleeing a back-up plan?" asked Wheesh.

"Ha!" scoffed Takahisa. "You're the only one that's going to be fleeing after this!"

Takahisa got in front of Yuka, and threw a fireball.

"That's not a new plan," said Jadeite. "That's the same plan."

He shot lightning out of his palms, which easily absorbed the fireball.

The lightning continued onward, straight for Takahisa.

But at the last second, Takahisa leapt out of the way, and Yuka howled.

There was a bright light, and when the light dimmed, the lightning was no more.

"Uh oh," said Jadeite.

That's when Takahisa ran up and threw a sucker punch.

* * *

Momoko was the last to launch from the cannon, hitting the lever and then going red-form to move fast enough to hop in before it launched.

Artemis P knew the routine by now, and turned into a cushion before impact.

"I didn't need that," shrugged Momoko. "I could have easily tanked that hit."

Usagi helped her to her feet.

"Wow, everyone survived," said Momoko. "I was sure the weaker ones would have died. Luna, you never fail to amaze me."

"Stupid girl," said Luna.

"Huh?!" cried Momoko.

"Uh… nothing!" said Luna.

She leaned over to Artemis. "Stupid girl," whispered Luna.

Artemis snickered.

Momoko shot them a glare.

"Hey!" cried Usagi. "The Moon Wand's beeping again! Thataway!"

"Uh, Usagi," said Rei as they started the trek. "This is leading us exactly towards where the Sailor of Destruction and that other being are fighting."

"It's the only way," said Sailor Moon. "We don't know if we can walk around, but it's a bad idea to try. Whoever moved the crystals might try to move them again, or someone else such as Jadeite who obviously had the same goal as us might try to snag them. So we don't have time to walk around. Let's just try to slip past the conflict if we can."

* * *

Takahisa threw a wild sidewinder, and Jadeite didn't realize it would be coming from such a wacky direction and got nailed right in the chops.

Jed retaliated with his own punch, but Takahisa swerved to the left and landed another hit on Jadeite's chops.

But while the punch was still connected, Jadeite threw a punch to Takahisa's stomach, knowing he was too close to escape it.

Takahisa stumbled back, but then quickly charged again.

He leapt into the air and threw a jump-kick, but Jadeite leapt to the ground and rolled to the side to dodge.

Takahisa landed on his feet, and quickly turned around, throwing a left hook.

Jadeite blocked it with his arm and let out a cold laugh.

"Clever. You knew you could never surpass me in power, so you pulled this little stunt."

"Thanks," said Takahisa, throwing another right hook. "It was simple, really."

Jadeite caught the punch.

"Yuka over here has powers that shut off all magic, but she can only use them if she or someone she cares about is in danger. And I don't think she cares for me much, so that's why I let that lightning nearly kill her!"

"Coward," said Jadeite, throwing a spin kick, tossing Takahisa to the ground.

He leapt into the air and got ready to stomp Takahisa, but he knew that he was going to try to roll to the left.

But to his surprise, Takahisa tanked the attack with his hard chest, and grabbed onto Jadeite's leg with both his arms.

He tossed Jadeite to the ground, and quickly leapt on top of him, throwing many blows to his face.

"I'm coming!" said Wheesh.

"No," said Jadeite. "This is a battle between men. Go beat up that young girl over there."

"Fine," said Wheesh.

She turned to Yuka, and Yuka started to cry.

Meanwhile, Jadeite was getting the beatdown of his life.

"Take that!" yelled Takahisa. "And that!"

Jadeite finally concentrated all his strength into his wrist, and did a double-handed push, tossing Takahisa off of him.

Jadeite and Takahisa both sprung to their feet at the same instant.

Jadeite went for a charge, but tripped a bit so he swung down his fist toward Takahisa.

Takahisa blocked the initial punch, and Jadeite pushed back off his arm to stand back on his feet.

Takahisa threw a punch, but Jadeite threw his own, and Jadeite's punch landed first against Takahisa's cheek.

Takahisa's face scrunched up.

"You're gonna pay for that!" screamed Takahisa, throwing himself arms-first.

Jadeite was taken to the ground again, but Jadeite kicked up with both his legs the instant he hit the ground. He tossed Takahisa with his legs, who face-planted on the ground.

Jadeite and Takahisa stood up yet again, but Takahisa was blood-lusted.

He ran at Jed and started throwing rapid jabs, catching Jed off-guard and forcing him to go into full-defensive, trying to block every punch he could.

"I've fought many, many fist fights in my days!" yelled Takahisa while continuing to throw rapid punches. "My hand-to-hand combat skills are unmatched by anyone! I could beat a pack of 10 in a fist fight any day!"

"Easy," scoffed Jed, as he received many punches and struggled to stay on his feet. "Although it may not look like we've had any combat training, if you looked at Kunzite and Zoisite, us Shitennou have been through rigorous battle training, even before we entered the Negaverse! We were commanders of the entire army of Earth, after all!"

"Stop talking gibberish!" yelled Takahisa, throwing an extra hard punch.

However, Takahisa's rage was getting in the way of his combat skills, and Jed saw an opening. He threw a powerful elbow right into Takahisa's neck, and an even more powerful uppercut to Takahisa's jaw, tossing him off his feet.

Takahisa struggled to stand up, but Jed came in with a sideways karate chop.

Takahisa ducked under it, and then threw a headbutt into Jadeite's stomach, making Jed stumble back a couple feet.

Takahisa threw a dropkick, greatly wounding Jed because he had no magical defenses.

Takahisa and Jadeite once again stood up, but this time Jadeite got up first.

He let loose a grandslam right at Takahisa, and Takahisa tumbled back, rolling.

Jadeite charged right for him on foot, but Takahisa lunged and grabbed onto Jed's legs, taking him for a ride.

Jadeite was toppled, but he managed to knee Takahisa in the head on the way down.

Jadeite got on his hands and knees to try to jump up, but Takahisa threw his whole bodyweight into Jadeite's spine, and Jadeite let out a yelp.

Takahisa stood up, panting. This allowed Jadeite to stand up too, while Takahisa caught his breath.

Takahisa spat on the ground, in an arrogant manner, and Jadeite didn't fail to catch that there was blood in his spit.

Jadeite scoffed in his head. "Probably from one of those punches to his cheek," he thought to himself.

But he didn't have time to think any longer, because Takahisa was charging again.

Takahisa quickly turned to his side, halfway through the charge, and thrust his arm forward, powerfully into Jadeite's chest.

Jadeite quickly latched onto his arm, and swung him around, and Takahisa stumbled back, almost falling over due to the momentum of the swing.

Jadeite knew he had to keep up the heat so he threw a punch, but his opponent recovered quickly and blocked it like an expert combatant and retaliated with his own punch. Jadeite blocked it as well as the next three that followed.

Knowing that his arms would get sore if he kept blocking, he dodged the next punch by swerving to the side. The punch missed and Jadeite pulled back as another one came his way. The swipe flew past where Jadeite was once standing.

Jadeite jumped back to dodge the next blow and threw a kick to get the man off him, but it did not land.

Jadeite ran up and threw another punch, nailing Takahisa and making him see stars.

Takahisa grabbed Jadeite by the shoulders, and threw a headbutt, suffering half the damage in recoil but throwing Jadeite for a loop.

Jadeite was dazed and confused, and looked over to see three Takahisas.

That's when he saw three fists fly his way, which then collided with his nose.

It was a devastating hit, and Jadeite grabbed his nose, screaming.

"My nose!" he said. "You bastard, you probably broke it!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Takahisa loudly. "You thought you could take the best street fighter on my planet?"

Jadeite leapt into the air and threw himself shoulder first.

Takahisa tried to block it with his arms, but the force was so strong he was tossed.

While Takahisa was down, Jadeite lunged upwards, still on his knees, and threw an overhead mallet punch to his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Takahisa.

Takahisa threw a punch into Jadeite's neck, and Jadeite fell back.

* * *

Wheesh swung her staff at Yuka, but Yuka was an agile little squirt and ducked under it.

"You can't run forever!" yelled Wheesh.

But everyone knew that Wheesh's hand-to-hand combat was lacking from her lifetime of relying on her incredible magical strengths.

Yuka got into fetal position, and Wheesh clocked her with her mace-like staff.

"Youch!" yelled Yuka, standing up and holding her head. "Fine, I guess I have to fight! It's what Kakeru-kun would do!"

She threw a weak punch, and Wheesh threw a weak block.

Yuka's punch landed easily, and Wheesh was injured.

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Wheesh.

She threw a backhand, knocking Yuka to the floor and causing her to cry.

Yuka got to her feet weakly, and threw her own backhand, tossing Wheesh off her feet.

Wheesh retaliated with a backhand twice as strong, and almost thought she had ended Yuka.

But to her amazement, Yuka got up and threw a backhand 3 times as strong, and Wheesh was greatly injured.

"That's it!" said Wheesh.

She swung her staff at Yuka, but unfortunately, after taking the hit, Yuka grasped onto her staff and hung on for dear life.

"Let go, you worm!" said Wheesh, yanking at the staff and trying to use the height different to pull it up.

But Yuka was very strong for her size and had the grip of a muscular man.

Wheesh and Yuka both yanked at it for a long time, until Wheesh gave up and let go, causing Yuka to fall backwards due to how light she was and how much force she was pulling with.

Wheesh quickly dove for her staff, but Yuka swung it, clocking Wheesh across the chops and knocking her to the floor and sending her into peril.

"Ah!" cried Wheesh, assuming fetal position because Yuka was now armed.

Yuka started hammering her into the ground with her own staff, and Wheesh had to think of a way out of this.

Although she was not good at hand-to-hand combat, she had observed hand-to-hand combat for many years, and pretty much knew every single move in the universe.

"Low sweep!" screamed Wheesh, getting low to the ground and sliding her leg.

To her own surprise, she successfully pulled off what the accomplished called a low sweep.

Due to always moving at incredible speeds, she had the general feel for that kind of movement, and quickly grabbed the staff before Yuka hit the ground.

Yuka climbed to her feet, while Wheesh dusted off her recently reacquired staff.

"Please, no," said Yuka.

"Sorry," said Wheesh, clocking her on the head and knocking her unconscious.

The second Yuka hit the ground, Wheesh felt overwhelmed with all her natural energy.

"I got our powers back!" hollered Wheesh. "I won what the combatants refer to as a 1v1!"

"You were armed!" yelled Takahisa. "And Yuka's not a fighter! Just a regular girl with a gimmick!"

Wheesh fired a beam, killing Yuka.

"Alright, you're next," said Wheesh to Takahisa.

"Shit!" said Takahisa. "This did not go as planned."

"Admit it!" yelled Jadeite. "I was winning!"

"No way in heck!" shouted Takahisa, who had many bruises on his face.

Jadeite's nose was bleeding but he didn't think Takahisa noticed.

"My nose isn't bleeding," said Jadeite.

Wheesh just shook her head. "Any last words, Mr. Red Eyes Fighter Boy?"

"No," said Takahisa. "Just tell Saiko I'm sorry."

"We don't know who that is," said Jadeite. "So we won't go through with your last request."

"D'ah," said Takahisa.

"Anyway," said Wheesh. "It's sad, really. We were going to let you live if you got out of our way. But now you're going to the same place as your friends."

"Whatever," said Takahisa.

"It's a shame that we didn't get to see the others' deaths, only yours and the healer's," said Jadeite. "It's especially sad that that cute one had to die. The little pigtails one."

"What?!" said Takahisa.

"Yes," said Jadeite. "Or at least we think it was her. We found an unrecognizable corpse next to two daggers, so we assumed it was that one. Oh yeah, I think the corpse was really short, so it was definitely her."

Takahisa was losing control. "NO!" he yelled. "NO! YUKIKOOOOOOOO!"

His eyes were burning. "YUKIKO!" he repeated. "WHY!?"

He caught literally on fire. "I thought… I thought she was okay?!" he screamed. "YUKIKO!"

"Wheesh," said Jadeite. "Is it me or is his power rising?"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "He's losing control. He's about 20 times his power right now. There's no way he can handle that for long."

"How long until he completely loses control?" asked Jadeite.

But he never heard the answer, because he was socked by a flaming punch and tossed wildly into Wheesh, knocking them both into a crater.

"This isn't good!" said Jadeite.


	163. Episode 163: Losing Control

Jadeite turned to Wheesh. "What does the scouter say about his power level?" he demanded.

"You can sense power levels," said Wheesh. "Just focus and feel how strong he is."

"I know," said Jadeite. "But I would like a numerical value."

He only received a numerical slug, with the force of 10 trillion suns.

Takahisa turned to Wheesh.

"Cool your jets, hot shot!" screamed Wheesh.

But Takahisa flew at her like a comet, and threw a fiery kick.

Wheesh blocked with his staff, but the force was so much she was sent flying.

"What an interesting species," said Wheesh.

"Yes," said Jadeite standing up next to her. "He must have an ability similar to how Kusakabe can go to a couple 1000% higher than her true power level."

"No," said Wheesh. "I think only his attack power is being raised, not defense or intellect."

"Ah," said Jed. "So if I could just land a hit, he should be toppled?"

"Maybe," said Wheesh shrugging.

Jadeite bounded towards Takahisa at a couple thousand times FTL.

Takahisa flew into the air, so Jadeite leapt into the air as well.

Jadeite shot lightning out of his palms, but Takahisa continued his charge and absorbed the lightning.

He threw a fiery punch, and Jadeite blocked but suffered some recoil from the fire.

Takahisa pushed with his fist, while Jed pushed with his arm.

Jadeite wiped the sweat off his brow with his left hand.

"This feels like I'm in a sauna!" he commented, engulfed in flames.

Jed was getting pushed back, so he retreated.

"I could use a hand," said Jed to Wheesh.

"Nah, you got it," said Wheesh. "I don't have any clothes to protect me from the fire."

"Whose fault is that?" asked Jed.

"My culture's," explained Wheesh.

Takahisa was still hot on pursuit, and threw a fiery tackle.

Jadeite leapt into the air, and Takahisa crashed into the ground with a fiery explosion.

Jadeite opened his mouth to retort something, but Takahisa flew out of the smoke with a fire trail and tackled Jed with a fiery lunge.

Takahisa kept flying, and took Jed for a flaming journey.

Then, he piledrove him into the ground with a fiery piledriver.

But Jadeite kicked upwards, nailing Takahisa in the face.

"I will avenge Yukiko!" howled Takahisa.

"No," said Jed, leaping for Takahisa.

But Takahisa threw a fireball 10 times the strength of his regular fireball, and nailed Jadeite in the face, causing him to spin around like a tumbleweed.

Jadeite gained his bearings and flew back over to Wheesh, dodging a fiery overhead mallet punch.

"I could defeat this guy," said Jadeite. "But it'd take a lot of effort. He's too explosive!"

Takahisa really was going berserk.

He was throwing himself into the ground like some sort of uncivilized beast, making explosions everywhere.

He threw himself at Jed and Wheesh like a bowling ball about to take out his last two pins, but they leapt out of the way because his movements were getting pretty predictable.

However, the collision caused such a big explosion that Jed and Wheesh were tossed.

Before Jed could even hop to his feet, Takahisa pinned him to the ground and threw rapid fiery blows at 1,200 punches per second.

"Tag in!" yelled Jed.

Wheesh swung her staff, and Takahisa got tossed into the air by some kind of invisible force.

Jadeite flew up with an uppercut, but it was absorbed by Takahisa's fiery aura.

Jadeite leapt back.

"I think this guy is steamed," considered Jed.

"Good one," said Wheesh. "But you should stop trying to fight him. He's obviously lost control and will burn out soon. Just wait for his inevitable demise."

"Good idea," said Jed.

He took off running on foot, and Takahisa came flying after him like some kind of heat seeking missile that was also on fire.

Jed kept running at moderate speed, until the fiery man was inches away from him.

Jadeite could sense the bloodlust reaching its peak from this close proximity to Takahisa, and leapt into the air right as Takahisa sped up and threw himself at him.

Takahisa ended up throwing himself into the ground, causing fires to spread in a ten mile radius.

Takahisa quickly leapt to his feet and let out an incoherent roar.

Jadeite floated 20 meters away, simply watching but making no move to attack.

That's when Takahisa spotted Wheesh, and flew right at her, beginning to spin like a torpedo.

He came at her like a fiery sumo, and unleashed a flurry of attacks.

However, Wheesh used her incredible agility to dodge each one, without even changing her body posture.

Takahisa threw a sideways karate chop, but Wheesh leapt into the air and seemingly vanished.

That's when Takahisa was hit by lightning from behind.

"Over here!" yelled Jed.

Takahisa charged like a bull to a red banner, but Jadeite slid down in air and Takahisa flew past him.

Jadeite dropped to the ground and took off running again, as Takahisa flew above him like a firebird and tossed a continuous rain of fireballs.

"Leave me aloooone!" cried Jed, breaking a sweat.

He was able to barely outrun the fireballs, but he had to increase to an unattractive looking sprint.

"I think I lost him," said Jed finally, as he watched the explosions die off into the distance.

But that's when Takahisa appeared in front of him.

"Waaaa!" yelled Jed, turning around to run the other way.

But within a second, Takahisa was in front of him again, so Jed took off running to the right.

Jadeite made it only three seconds, until Takahisa made it in front of him again.

"Alright," said Jed, stopping. "What do you want?"

But Takahisa didn't speak, as he had lost control.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, surrounding Jadeite in a ring of fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he repeated.

"I'm not afraid of you!" yelled Jed.

But he was a sitting duck, and Takahisa flew down from the sky with the ultimate overhead mallet punch.

Jadeite leapt through the fire, tanking it, and then stopped, dropped and rolled.

After putting out the flames, Jadeite leapt to his feet.

But that's when he spotted Takahisa coming at him at impossible velocities, the fastest he'd ever seen in his life.

Takahisa just looked like one flaming blur, and it was coming straight for him.

Jadeite put his arms in an X and braced himself, hoping to survive.

He waited, and then suddenly was hit by something.

But it wasn't a man.

He was merely covered in a pile of ash.

"Ack!" cried Jed, flailing around trying to get the ash off of himself.

That's when Wheesh appeared suddenly.

"Where's the burning man?" she asked.

"All over me!" yelped Jed. "He turned to ash before his charge could go to completion."

"Rip," said Wheesh. "Now if I'm not mistaken, that's 5 out of the 6 main fighters of Misuzu's crew, dead. And that's if the eyepatch guy made it out alive. He could have been obliterated to the atomic level and also been one of the ones taken out in that big fight, but we definitely saw two corpses and that girl's book. And we just saw two die right before our eyes."

"Heh," said Jadeite. "That's what they get for locking us in the closet."

Wheesh held out her hand.

"What is this?" asked Jed.

"High-five," said Wheesh.

Jed gave Wheesh a high-five, and Wheesh blushed.

"Hey," said Jed getting nervous. "It was your idea."

"Right," said Wheesh turning away.


	164. Episode 164: Into the Fray

The Sailor pack headed across the rocky terrain towards the incredible powers clashing, against their better judgement.

"This is a bad idea," said Kyuusuke. "What if we get hit in the crossfire?"

"We deflect it, obviously," said Momoko. "However I can't account for all of you, so if one or two of you drop don't say I didn't warn you."

"We can just go up to where they're fighting and wait until they take things into the air," considered Usagi. "Then we make a mad dash and hope we don't have a couple casualties."

"What if we turn Artemis P into some kind of camouflage device?" asked Kyuusuke. "They probably can't even sense our power levels due to how strong theirs are right now."

"That's nonsense," scoffed Momoko. "But maybe I'll grab you and the cats and fly you over quickly, since you can't make the dash very fast."

"Quiet down," said Usagi. "We're nearing their scrap."

"OoooHH!" said Momoko getting giddy. "I wish I had brought some popcorn!"

"SSHH!" exclaimed Usagi.

"I don't see anything," said Luna.

"That's because they're moving at super speeds," said Sailor Moon. "I estimate about 1 million times the speed of light."

"OOoOH!" screamed Apollo. "I just saw a flash of light."

"Where?" said Artemis.

"Yeah, where?" said Kyuusuke.

The stronger warriors, however, watched as the Sailor of Destruction and her sister stopped to exchange dialogue.

"I can see 'em now!" said Luna.

"Because they're not moving," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Quick, behind a rock!" yelled Usagi.

They all legged it a little bit closer and leapt behind a rock.

"Do you hear what they're saying?" asked Rei.

"Yes," said Luna. "The red-haired one said, 'Is that all you got,' to which the Sailor of Destruction replied, 'No.'"

"Thanks," said Momoko. "I'll take note of that. Tell us if they say something noteworthy, how about that?"

Suddenly SoD and her sister disappeared, and they continued fighting.

"I lost them again," said Luna. "Can anyone else even see this?"

"Yes," said Momoko. "It's an incredible fight, you weaklings are really missing out!"

"I'm having trouble keeping up," said Tuxedo. "Can anyone else see it?"

"We're completely lost," agreed Minako and Rei.

"Do you see it, Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo.

"I think so," said Sailor Moon. "But only if I concentrate. Because they've exceeded light speed by so much, I have to sense their energy."

Momoko's eyes were wide and sparkling.

"I've never seen such an intense battle!" she said. "Let's go jump in!"

Momoko leapt to her feet, but Sailor Moon grabbed her by the legs.

"No way!" said Sailor Moon. "They don't know we're here!"

"I'm spooked," said Kyuusuke, visibly quivering. "When are we going to hurry past them?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon. "Now that I'm seeing the battle up close, I think it's a bad idea."

"I agree," said Kyuusuke. "Let's retreat!"

"No way," said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun in unison.

"I think we do have time to go around," said Tuxedo Mask. "I don't sense that fiend Jadeite's power level, or his orange lackey."

"That's because carrot lady can mask their power levels," said Momoko. "We felt that earlier when we couldn't sense them before they ran past us on the ship, despite the fact that they have two ginormous power levels that they can't lower at will."

"Ah," said Tuxedo. "But I don't see another way."

"Honestly," said Momoko. "I don't even care about going for the crystals right now. I want to see how this brawl plays out. It's taking all of my child's willpower to not throw myself in the fray! The only reason I'm not is because I want to see who will come out victorious."

"Ooh, you're right!" realized Sailor Moon. "This fight can't go on forever. Soon, one of them will be taken out. If it's the Sailor of Destruction, then it's a win. But if it's not her, she'll still be greatly weakened after such a heated exchange. At that point, I think us stronger ones should jump in and flank her, and meanwhile someone else will use the distraction to go grab the crystals!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Momoko. "The only thing I like more than a fight is a fight with someone who's weakened from a fight! That, and open full-nelsons. Nothing can make me happier."

"The smile on your face is what makes me want to wake up every morning," said Apollo.

"Awww!" said Momoko. "Who's a cute kitty?"

Momoko started rubbing Apollo's tummy and Apollo let out a purr.

"Shameless beast," said Luna.

"Can it," said Momoko. "I know you're jealous."

The crew went back to watching the fight, or at least those who could keep up did.

* * *

Kusakabe started charging up a punch, and dodged many swings from Misuzu while still charging the punch.

Finally she unleashed the punch onto Misuzu's forehead, taking some recoil to her fist but delivering a powerful hit.

Misuzu clenched her head and yelled.

She kneed Kusakabe in the gut yet again, and then went in for the all-too-predictable right hook.

Kusakabe dodged it and threw an elbow of all things, leaving an opening for Misuzu to land a hammer kick.

"Oof!" said Kusakabe.

She increased her speed stat and sped towards Misuzu.

She dodged an energy blast on the way, and started moving so fast it looked like she had a trail of herself.

She pulled a feint and caused Misuzu to block on one side, only to throw a punch on the other.

She then started chaining punches, landing three and then five in a row.

Kusakabe did a flip and kicked with her leg upside-down, sending Misuzu towards the ground.

That's when Kusakabe appeared beside her, and threw three kicks in a row, two with the right leg and one with the left.

"Wombo combo!" she heard a scream.

"Huh?" said Kusakabe. "Am I hearing things, or is that my subconscious?"

The Sailors covered Momoko's mouth.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Rei. "Stop screaming or the Sailor of Destruction will hear you!"

"I'm sorry," said Momoko. "But I had to appreciate such a combo. I won't do it again, come on."

Usagi reluctantly released Momoko.

Misuzu slid back from another hit, and Kusakabe foolishly came in for another.

Misuzu charged up an uppercut, and Kusakabe threw a punch.

Misuzu weaved and dodged it, and when Kusakabe was on top of her, unleashed the fully charged uppercut, sending Kusakabe off into the atmosphere.

"That up-smash!" howled Momoko.

"Shut up!" exclaimed the Sailors.

"I definitely heard that," said Misuzu. She turned to the rock the Sailors were hiding at, and everyone quickly pushed Momoko back behind the rock.

"Hmm," said Misuzu scratching her head.

While Misuzu was distracted, Kusakabe came in and sent a kick her way.

Misuzu leapt away as Kusakabe hit the ground.

Misuzu landed on her feet and charged up her aura, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"Look out!" yelled Tuxedo.

"I don't see what's going on!" complained Kyuusuke.

He got nailed in the head with a rock and it was surprising that he was still alive.

Misuzu charged straight for Kusakabe, but Kusakabe's speed stat was still raised, so Misuzu couldn't land a punch.

Kusakabe was pulling some fancy footwork, and dodged every single blow that came her way.

Kusakabe threw a couple weak jabs when Misuzu was open, but had to retreat whenever Misuzu threw another punch.

"Happy feet! Happy feet!" chanted Momoko. "HAPPY FEEEET!"

Sailor Moon socked her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Easy there," said Momoko. "If they spot us, I'll just end them."

"That's not the best idea," began Usagi. "Even if we can-"

"OoooH, OOOOH!" yelled Momoko. "What a shiner! Hot dog!"

Momoko threw punches, mimicking Kusakabe, and then started hopping up and down in excitement. "Those feet are too happy!" she shouted. "WOAH! OOOOH!"

"What is going on?!" demanded Kyuusuke, rubbing his head.

Kusakabe threw a kick, but Misuzu caught her leg in her arm and flipped Kusakabe to the ground.

She then threw a piledriver into her neck, causing Kusakabe to howl.

"Excellent form!" screamed Momoko at the top of her lungs.


	165. Episode 165: Do or Die

A/N: Sorry I have not been posting regularly! We are writing episodes very often and the most recent one we finished is Episode 322. It is just that the lazy animation crew has been having trouble getting the episodes out, and in fact they were forced to work on other garbo by the company which is why they are so far behind on animating the episodes. Further, I have been slacking off with finalizing the screenplays since I knew the animation crew was occupied, but now that they finished up their other projects I am trying to get back on track!

* * *

Misuzu threw a punch, and Kusakabe dodged it.

But Misuzu used the momentum from the first punch to swiftly turn and throw a second punch with twice the speed and power.

Kusakabe dodged again, but Misuzu continued picking up momentum.

She threw another punch, and this one was so fast that Kusakabe was unable to dodge and was thrown like a ragdoll.

Kusakabe stood up, and still looked completely unfazed.

Misuzu was starting to show signs of battle fatigue, and Kusakabe smirked.

"Give it up," said Kusakabe.

"NEEEEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Misuzu.

Misuzu swung her arm, creating a wide explosive wave that rippled through the ground like an earthquake cracking the Earth, except in a huge arc-like radius.

Kusakabe put her arms up as the attack neared her.

When the sand and dust that was tossed into the air fell, Kusakabe stood there, still unscathed, as the beam slowly faded away off into the distance.

Misuzu had had enough.

She dashed at Kusakabe at inhuman speeds, and once she got close-range, she stuck out both her arms and shot a bright energy beam out from her hands.

Kusakabe swatted it away, and was suddenly on top of Misuzu, kneeing her in the stomach and causing Misuzu to drop to the ground.

"What's it like to work so hard for so little?" asked Kusakabe. "It's very sad."

Misuzu climbed to her feet, growling. "Sad for YOOOOUUUU!"

Misuzu threw a high-kick, catching Kusakabe off guard. Her foot collided with Kusakabe's face, but Kusakabe landed on her feet, only to get socked by Misuzu's fist across her chops via a powerful suckerpunch.

Misuzu tried to complete the combo by backhanding her into the distance, but Kusakabe caught the backhand and shot a beam into Misuzu's face with the other hand.

Misuzu was thrown back, but then leapt into the air.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" screamed Misuzu.

She began charging up a very powerful move that Kusakabe had never seen before.

"This isn't one of the ten ancient techniques," said Kusakabe. "Probably some stupid move she concocted."

Misuzu continued to charge, and Kusakabe realized that it was going to be more powerful than she expected.

"I should humor you by letting you charge it up," said Kusakabe. "But I'm afraid that won't do."

Kusakabe flew at Misuzu, and threw a wild punch.

But Misuzu adjusted her neck, dodging it.

Kusakabe frowned and tried again, this time with a sideways karate chop.

But Misuzu flew up high in the air, sliding in air rather than taking a flying position.

Kusakabe flew at her with a dropkick, but Misuzu shifted to the side.

Kusakabe finally got mad and just started throwing random blows, but none of them were landing.

Misuzu continued to charge the attack.

Kusakabe tried one shot by shooting a scatter beam across a huge radius, but Misuzu tanked the attack because she already built up a large reserve of energy.

Misuzu finished charging up, and Kusakabe realized it was time to take her leave.

She began to fly away, but Misuzu unleashed the attack, sending explosive energy in all directions.

Kusakabe flew, but the attack tailed her and then absorbed her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe, falling to the ground like a plane without an engine.

She crashed on the ground.

Misuzu was on top of her, and she looked to see that Kusakabe was finally showing signs of battle damage.

Misuzu was incredibly giddy, but she was too drained from that last attack to finish her off.

She settled for throwing a blow Kusakabe's way, but Kusakabe kicked up with her legs while standing up at the same time.

Misuzu was knocked into her senses, and quickly began regaining energy.

"How would you like another one of those?" asked Misuzu.

"Do it," said Kusakabe.

Misuzu began charging up again, but this time Kusakabe socked her from the get-go.

Kusakabe wound up a punch and threw it, nailing Misuzu in the chest. Then she wound up another punch and threw it at twice the strength. This one landed on Misuzu's cheek, and Kusakabe wound up for a third punch.

But Misuzu caught it, and tried to snap Kusakabe's wrist.

It was unsuccessful, and Kusakabe pried her hand free and threw a backhand.

"You can never defeat me!" yelled Kusakabe. "Never!"

"Wrong," said Misuzu, catching her breath. She leapt up into the air, and lowered herself above Kusakabe. She started running in place, nailing Kusakabe with kicks left and right.

Kusakabe grabbed one of her feet, and then the other one.

She swung her down like one would swing down a folding chair in a fight, causing her to hit the ground.

But she didn't let go, and swung Misuzu backwards, hitting her on the ground behind her.

She did this two more times, and then let go halfway through a swing and punched her in the face.

Misuzu was thrown for a loop, and landed on the ground like someone doing a push-up.

She did in fact do a push-up, but continued the push-up so high that she sprung to her feet.

Kusakabe leapt at Misuzu to punch her again, but Misuzu ducked under the punch, and landed the strongest uppercut ever thrown onto Kusakabe.

"Yeeeouch!" said Kusakabe, rubbing her chin.

Misuzu then followed by throwing the most powerful elbow to someone's knee in the entire history of the universe, taking minimal recoil from hitting the knee bone, but completely toppling Kusakabe.

Kusakabe clenched her knee on the ground.

Misuzu charged up energy in her hand and threw an energy-fueled mallet punch.

Kusakabe back-flipped back as the hammer punch landed on the ground, sending explosive energy everywhere like a volcano erupting.

Kusakabe did many summersaults backwards in the air, until she was out of the range of the energy explosion.

Then she kicked off the ground, flying horizontally at Misuzu and throwing a powerful kick to her face, sending Misuzu's head into a 90 degree turn with a cartoony punch sound effect.

Misuzu turned back, and fired beams out of her eyes, catching Kusakabe by surprise and dealing some damage.

Kusakabe recovered quickly and threw three energy balls, all curving at Misuzu.

Misuzu dodged all three, but then got hit by a fourth that Kusakabe had sent on a direct path.

Kusakabe tried one more time to get another lucky hit, but Misuzu stuck out both her arms, blocking all the energy bullets.

Misuzu retaliated by shooting an XL energy ball, by using both her hands to shoot it.

Kusakabe pushed like one would push a door, sending the ball right back.

Misuzu leapt out of the way, and the ball continued flying forever. It is still flying to this day, at least until it comes in collision with something, but it might just leave the universe and actually keep going forever.

Misuzu charged Kusakabe, and Kusakabe charged Misuzu.

They both threw equally strong punches.

They flew past each other, with an impact sound indicating that at least one of the punches struck.

Kusakabe and Misuzu stood there facing opposite directions, until suddenly they both dropped to the ground.

"Ouch," said Kusakabe, rubbing her arm.

"Ouch," said Misuzu, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright," said Kusakabe. "This has been a good fight. You have lasted many chapters against someone as mighty as me, and I have never had to try this hard in a battle before, except for recently when I fought Sailor Moon and Sun. Now those are some mighty opponents. But I think I have been subconsciously holding back against you this whole time, because you are my sister and I used to look up to you. But it's time I drop the mental barrier, and dispose of you. So long."

"Ha!" scoffed Misuzu. "Bold words! Let's see how you fair against this!"

Misuzu threw a mighty blow, but Kusakabe was gone.

Misuzu turned around, and Kusakabe was charging up an energy beam.

Misuzu knew there was no time to react, so she started to run.

Kusakabe fired the beam, and Misuzu took to the skies.

Kusakabe curved the beam, and it trailed Misuzu and she hurried as fast as she could.

"I'll outrun this beast yet!" said Misuzu.

She started darting around at top speeds, vanishing several times, but the beam continued to chase her.

It started gaining on her, and Misuzu started to sweat.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she yelled, flying up even higher.

That's when Kusakabe appeared in front of her with a grim look on her face as she charged another beam.

She threw the beam, and Misuzu was cornered between the two beams.

She screamed, but it did her no good.

There was a mighty explosion, and Misuzu dropped to the ground.


	166. Episode 166: Goodbye, Onee-chan

To everyone's surprise, Misuzu weakly got to her feet.

She was covered in bruises and burns, and was shaking the whole time she tried to stand up.

"Wow," said Kusakabe. "I thought for sure you were finished."

"No," said Misuzu. "This isn't over!"

Kusakabe just stared at her sadly.

Misuzu started laughing to herself, almost as if in denial.

Then it turned into a guffaw, a crazy one at that, almost hysterical.

"Is this your final resolve before the afterlife?" asked Kusakabe.

"No," said Misuzu, calming down. "I just think it's funny how you think you can win! I'll just simply raise my power level to a higher percent, one that you won't be able to keep up with!"

Misuzu started powering up, but then suddenly her aura disappeared.

"Eh?" said Misuzu.

Then, a couple seconds later, it sunk in.

Suddenly her confused look turned into a horrified one.

"No!" she said. "This can't be happening! But… I'm at my limit!"

"What was that?" said Kusakabe, getting a real kick out of the events that were transpiring.

"I can't power up anymore," said Misuzu. "I've used up all my power."

"That," said Kusakabe. "That is tragic."

"Yes," said Misuzu. "I must have drained it towards the end there, when I stopped conserving it. I should have stuck to the power balls that use no energy!"

Kusakabe shrugged. "That's not a very good strategy. They are very easy to counter when your opponent has a similar move."

Misuzu detected some fake sympathy, and got angry.

"I will tell you where you went wrong," said Kusakabe. "You were never as good as me! If you wanted to come close, you should have trained harder!"

"I trained every day," said Misuzu, now starting to get upset. "I trained twice as much as you."

"Sad," said Kusakabe. "Some people are naturally gifted, I suppose. Me included. That Jadeite guy too. He went all the way from season 1 power to season 6 power! And there's a huge gap between 5 and 6! Now that's admirable!"

"No!" said Misuzu, starting to cry.

"Stop it," said Kusakabe. "You're embarrassing me. What did you think would happen when you provoked me? You should have just moved on and stayed out of my way."

Misuzu threw a wild punch, but it had no effect.

"Just face it," said Kusakabe. "My energy reserves are bigger. And I am a better fighter."

"Debatable," said Misuzu. "I'd have to check feats."

"I won, so this is the only feat you'll need to check," said Kusakabe.

* * *

"What's happening right now?" asked Kyuusuke. "Why did the one drop her power level so low?"

"She reached her limit," said Momoko, nodding, deep in thought. "It was foolish to waste so much energy going higher than 100% her own power."

"Isn't that what your red form does?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes," said Momoko. "But that's why I only use it for a short time. I would never be foolish enough to use it for so long that I run out of energy."

"Actually," said Luna.

"Shut up!" said Momoko. "I was rusty! I hadn't fought since the Sun Kingdom!"

"Whatever you say," chuckled Luna.

"Shut up!" said Momoko again. "I don't have to take crap from a cat! A weak one at that!"

"Quiet down," said Apollo. "I'm trying to listen."

* * *

"Woah," said Wheesh, coming to a stop. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes," said Jadeite. "Wheesh, how many times have we come to a stop and asked each other, 'Do you feel that?'"

"At least once or twice," said Wheesh. "But that's not important. Misuzu's power is back down to her base power!"

"What kind of trick is she using now?" wondered Jed. "That dastardly villain!"

"No trick," said Wheesh. "The fight… is over."

"Good, good!" said Jed. "So ol' Kusakabe pulled through after all, huh?"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "I didn't doubt her once."

"That's my girl!" said Jadeite.

"Hey now," said Wheesh. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I just- …Wait a second," said Jadeite. "Whose are those other power levels that just appeared?"

"I don't think anyone just appeared," said Wheesh. "We probably just couldn't feel any other power levels besides Kusakabe and Misuzu, since their powers were so high during the fight."

"How many are there?" wondered Jed.

"Three very strong ones," she stated immediately. "Then three very weak ones, and three practically unsensable ones."

Jadeite started counting on his fingers. "That almost adds up exactly to the Sailor roster. But I could have sworn they only had two cats. Only one during my days."

"Yes," said Wheesh. "I can say for certain that they only have two cats. They threw themselves at me once, in fact."

"Hmm," said Jadeite. "Maybe they took in a stray? Or a very weak human."

"When we ran past them I didn't see any other humans," considered Wheesh. "And I have photographic memory."

"It doesn't matter," said Jadeite. "Either way, they're too weak to be of importance. I've heard they added a second Tuxedo Mask to their line-up, but he's also very weak."

Wheesh thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know anyone else who would be on this planet, so let's just assume it's them. We gotta go help our Kusakabe-sama!"

"What about the crystals?" said Jed.

"We'll get them after," said Wheesh. "Come on!"

* * *

Misuzu was a sore sport, and tried to throw another punch.

Kusakabe just shook her head and flicked her wrist, tossing Misuzu right towards the pack of Sailors.

Everyone gasped, and then went absolutely silent due to how close Misuzu landed to them.

"She's closer than 20 yards away!" whispered Apollo. "Nobody move, and nobody spike your power!"

Kyuusuke de-transformed. "I'm good," he whispered.

Kusakabe walked up to where Misuzu laid limp.

"Tsk tsk," said Kusakabe. "You need to know when to give up, and say your final words. I would hope you had thought some up before even trying to fight me, but I doubt you did. You were always so cocky."

"Shut up!" screamed Misuzu. "You might be able to defeat me due to circumstances outside of my control, but my plan will still be a success! You'll never see those Super Rainbow Crystals again!"

"Oh?" asked Kusakabe. "I'm pretty sure we can track them down, if my lackeys haven't already recovered them."

"You're right," said Misuzu. "Kakeru-kun's not very reliable. But anyway, you'll never be able to combine them!"

"Ha, yeah right!" said Kusakabe. "I have my top crew members brainstorming on how to combine them as we speak! I'll figure it out sooner or later, don't you worry! I have forever, after all, whereas your life is about to come to a close."

Misuzu broke into her hysterical laughter from earlier. "No, you really won't. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" demanded Kusakabe.

"Ha HahahahahaAHH!" laughed Misuzu. "HA!"

"Yeah, yeah, let it all out, buddy," said Kusakabe. "You're just making this up to prolong your life. Salty dog."

But Misuzu just replied with a crazed grin.

"I've had enough of you, actually," said Kusakabe. "I'll only say this once. Any last words?"

"HahaHAHAHHA!" yelled Misuzu, knowing it was over. "Cry all you want, but you're the Sailor of Destruction! You'll never be able to combine the crystals!"

"Good one," said Kusakabe.

She disappeared, and suddenly Misuzu was tossed into the air.

Kusakabe appeared beside her and threw a quick kick, sending Misuzu flying.

Misuzu flew until she came to a stop, and looked around quickly for Kusakabe.

Kusakabe appeared behind her.

Misuzu turned around, like a deer in headlights.

"RIP," said Kusakabe, shooting a powerful beam out of her palm.

Misuzu was no more. Finally and forever.

"Goodbye, onee-chan," said Kusakabe with little remorse.


	167. Episode 167: Philosophies

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" howled lil Misuzu, with a crazed expression.

Her face was glowing, due to the energy blasts she was shooting out of her hands.

The blasts hit the planet's core, blowing up the planet.

"EEEEEEEEEEASY!" yelled Misuzu. "GET REKT, LOSERS!"

Misuzu swung her arm, shooting a volley of energy blasts.

Each blast hit a planet, blowing it up.

The planets blew up in a chain, making a wave of explosions across the horizon.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Misuzu.

Wheesh stood beside her soon-to-be Sailor of Destruction, not saying a word.

However, she took a glance at Misuzu's face, and the light of the explosions gave her a bad angle that made Misuzu look like a true crazed beast.

Wheesh had a troubled expression at Misuzu's frenzy.

"You know," said Wheesh. "It's been like a week now. How are you still getting jollies from blowing up planets? Half of those didn't even have life. I thought you'd get it out of your system the first day or two, but you're still going strong. It's not that funny. It's only funny when you hate the person, and get to see their look of despair as you blow up their species. But this is just senseless destruction. I'm all for some good evil, but this is not evil. Just chaos."

"Senseless? Destruction?" asked Misuzu. "How could you say two such words in the same sentence?"

Wheesh shrugged, and said nothing else.

"Destruction is the only thing true in this universe," stated Misuzu. "It is my duty as the Sailor of Destruction to pass my divine judgement onto these pitiful mortals and their planets. The universe has made no advancements since its recent creation, and this proves it will never consist of anything meaningful. It is just an expanse of worlds for me to destroy. I, the chosen being, the very strongest creature in existence and the god of this universe. I decide who lives and dies, and right now, it's looking like everyone will need to perish. Look how weak mortals are! If, after all this time, they cannot stand before me in power, then what use is letting them continue to live? They are at my mercy, and I have none! These worthless creatures that inhabit my universe have not even mastered creating a spaceship which can traverse the universe in 10 minutes! They'll never improve, I tell you! Life has reached a plateau in terms of development. So they must be destroyed. Who knows? Maybe a strong and forceful push will get these beings past the wall they have formed in front of themselves. Maybe at the risk of total obliteration, they will finally spawn forth a being strong enough to oppose me!"

The reasonable response would have been something along the lines of, "The universe is new. Give them more time." Or, "One of these planets you destroyed with no warning could have birthed such developments you speak of, given enough time. Maybe before destroying them, at least give them an ultimatum for 100,000 years or something."

But Wheesh knew it wasn't worth it to try speaking reason to her comrade, who she was starting to realize did not think in the same breed of logic that most did.

So instead, Wheesh just decided to let her keep going, and see how things played out.

After a moment, Wheesh slumped her shoulders, and grasped her staff. "But I mean, come on. It's been over a week. How does it not get boring? When was the last time you even slept?"

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?!" screamed Misuzu. "A long time!"

Wheesh was almost tempted to say, "You're only 18," but she could have sworn she had already said that to her before they left her village.

"You know," said Wheesh. "You're not that much stronger than when you were living in the village. The only boost you had was your ego. Days ago, you were just a simple warrior in a simple village. I don't know where all this god nonsense came from, but maybe you should explore the universe more before coming up with some philosophy. There are many different beings, some of which deserve to perish, and some of which you could actually learn a thing or two from. So let's calm down for a second here, Misuzu. Don't take things so fast."

"Excuse me?" said Misuzu. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh brother," sighed Wheesh. "Here we go. I'm not playing this."

"I refuse to be referred to as anything other than my true name. The name I was born with. Sailor of Destruction-sama. If you're lucky, I'll let you call me SoD for short."

"TSoD," corrected Wheesh. "Trial SoD."

But of course, she was ignored.

"Hey!" said Misuzu. "Are those spaceships trying to fly away?! Not on my watch!"

Misuzu shot a powerful blast, which was followed by an explosion.

"Those were just rocks," said Wheesh. "From a delayed explosion of a piece of a planet. But I'll let you live in your fantasy world."

"Quiet," said Misuzu. "I can't hear myself think over your rambling."

"She's just not listening," sighed Wheesh, putting her hand over her face. "This is gonna be a long eternity."

"OOoooH!" said Misuzu. "I almost forgot to blow up their sun! And I just realized, I forgot to do that in the last system, too! There could be some kind of kingdom on those suns! Let's go back!" she yelled, like she was actually asking for permission.

"Whatever," said Wheesh. "I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want."

"Of course I will," said Misuzu. "That is part of the role of the SoD."

"Is not sleeping part of it as well?" asked Wheesh.

"Not to worry," said Misuzu. "Before I obtained my role bestowed by the gods, I trained many years to master staying awake as long as I need to."

"Well, you certainly don't need to stay awake right now," said Wheesh. "We have infinite time. If you keep this up, the whole universe will be destroyed in less than a billion years, and you'll have nothing to do all day."

"Don't worry," said Misuzu. "I'll keep a couple species alive to evolve and create species. So I can destroy them."

"Someone as impatient as you," said Wheesh. "Won't be able to wait billions of years for a species to evolve. It'd be better in the long run to just take your time. Have some moderate fun, or even every once in a while, the crazed fun you're having right now. Just not continuously, you know?"

Misuzu was already far away, throwing punches at the sun.

"Ugh," thought Wheesh. "Who knows? Maybe she'll cool down in a couple years. Their species has a lot of energy, or something."

Wheesh laid down in bed.

"Goodnight," she said to herself, and then instantly shut down like a robot.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally slept," said Wheesh, as Misuzu climbed out of bed after having continued her raid of the universe for ten additional days.

"Shut up," said Misuzu. "Now I feel revitalized. I'm rearing to go. Today let's tackle the east side of the universe."

"The whole side?" said Wheesh. But then she paused. "That's a stupid question, isn't it?"

"Of course," said Misuzu. "Why would you even ask something so foolish? You're a horrible lackey."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a lackey," said Wheesh. "I gave YOU this role, remember?"

"I'll give you a beating," said Misuzu. "You can perish just like the northwest quadrant of the universe did last week."

Wheesh oddly did not take offense to such remarks.

"Heh," she chuckled. "Good one."

"Shut up," said Misuzu. "No fun. We're here to destroy the universe, not play games."

"Okay," said Wheesh.

"Well?" said Misuzu. "Why haven't you started piloting to the east side yet?"

"I'll push the buttons," shrugged Wheesh. "But you know how to push the buttons too. Just putting that out there."

Wheesh pushed a button that said, 'East,' and the ship took off.

"Geez," said Misuzu. "Why are you always giving me such a hard time? You should talk less, and help more. I do not want you stealing my kills of planets, but you can take out moons or something. It's hard to shoot every little moon, when they get flung after the planet blows up. You're always trying to undermine me, really."

"Honestly," said Wheesh. "I haven't said much. I haven't said half the things I wanted to, because it just won't get through to you."

"The Sailor of Destruction is very kind and considerate to keep someone like you around," mused Misuzu. "If I was truly heartless, I would destroy you. After all, destruction is the key to redemption, the only path I must follow. The universe is flawed, and it's my job to fix it. And you can't get anything accomplished with hugs. So the only way is with forceful assertion of my rule. Whenever I don't know what needs to be done next, destruction will guide me."

"It's like I'm talking to a wall here," said Wheesh. "It's like you're waiting for me to say something, just so you can continue your monologue. Like I'm talking to a movie character while watching a movie. The movie's already been written out and recorded. It's going to keep playing no matter what I say, so I'm just wasting my time."

"What are movies?" said Misuzu.

"We should go to one sometime," said Wheesh. "If you can take a break for a minute."

"Hmmmm," said Misuzu. "Does it involve destruction?"

Wheesh opened her mouth to say, "Not everything involves destruction," but just closed it.

"Whatever you want," said Wheesh. "I'm sure if you threatened to destroy a planet, they would make you a movie about destruction. Hey, you should actually try that! At least that's actually an event, something interesting. I mean how many planets have been destroyed so far?"

"Ku ku ku," laughed Misuzu. "More than I can count. I'm the harbinger of destruction, the grim reaper of the cosmos. All planets will face a similar fate eventually. Destruction by my hand."

"Yes," said Wheesh. "So you've seen countless explosions. Why are you still intrigued by them? Like someone watching a bonfire for ten hours. If you took a break, it might be more interesting in a few days. They're like drugs to you or something. If your people has a weird obsession with explosives, please tell me now."

"Hmmmm," said Misuzu, pondering something in deep thought. "Everything must be destroyed someday. Thinking about it, I'll even have to destroy you one day, Wheesh. But that day is long down the road. Enjoy your fleeting life while you can."

Wheesh walked away.

* * *

"Ooooh!" said Wheesh. "Misuzu."

"Geez, you never learn," sneered Misuzu. "Repeat after me. SoD."

Wheesh had given up a long time ago trying to remind Misuzu she was only a trial, and that's saying a lot, because it hadn't been that long.

So she said nothing.

"Grrrrr," said Misuzu. "You're pushing your luck, you know that? Orange monster."

"Yeah yeah," said Wheesh. "Anyway, there's this great new thing that's recently emerged. It's called, the Universal Wishing Well! Apparently, it can grant any wish you make! It was just built recently. Let's go check it out, and see what all the hub-bub is about!"

"Nooooo!" yelled Misuzu. "We gotta blow up more planets! We don't have time to slack off and visit tacky tourist destinations!"

"You know," said Wheesh. "You could probably wish for something pretty good, like incredible power!"

"I already have that," said Misuzu.

"Well," said Wheesh. "You could wish for mortals to become more intelligent, or advanced or something. Maybe even stronger, so you can fight or whatever stupid thing you have as your goal."

"Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom, but they misuse it to destroy the beauty of creation. Mortals do not succumb to evil, they are the evil. They create it, and spread it with minds they shouldn't possess. How can we call ourselves gods if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?" demanded Misuzu. "We have to destroy all mortals."

"I'm 90% sure you're just quoting something there," said Wheesh. "Something from some show or something 14 billion years in the future. But you seem to be contradicting what you had said before. Aren't you only destroying to get civilization to develop?"

Misuzu shook her head. "There is a line between us and mortals. They are a lower lifeform, one not fit to exist, or share a universe with divinity like us. They'll never advance, or become even close to us, in terms of the grand scheme of things. Even if they develop 1 million times their intellect and power, they'll still be nothing. Truthfully, life was a mistake in the universe. It should not have come about. It was just a fluke. Mistakes must be erased. I'm the grand exterminator, baby! The universe is such a large portion non-life, as compared to life, that clearly life is an anomaly, one that must be corrected for."

"Wow," said Wheesh. "Good speech. However, I've noticed that your philosophy changes every single day. It's hard to take you seriously when you'll say something completely different the next day."

"Orange thing!" yelled Misuzu. "Why are you in my presence? I'm trying to destroy all living beings here! One planet at a time… oh yeah! Stop getting in my way! We gotta do this as soon as possible. Life is just like a virus. It'll become too strong and hard to kill if we don't eliminate it quickly. It might even try to overthrow me!"

"I don't think… wait," said Wheesh, pausing. "Do you even remember my name?"

"There's only one important name," said Misuzu. "SoD."

"Ah," said Wheesh. "I see. So we're not going to the wishing well?"

"What is this wishing well you're talking about?" said Misuzu. "I know you cannot just make wishes come true by throwing a coin in water. So stop bothering me, orange one. I have work to do."

"Hmmm," sneered Wheesh. "Maybe you should wish to be the SoD, rather than a trial. Because right now you look like a fool with big goals."

"You'll look like a fool with a big bruise," said Misuzu.

"Heh," said Wheesh. "These kinds of remarks won't get old anytime soon. They're your one redeeming quality."

Wheesh paused for a moment. "It's just a shame. This well is a pretty big deal. Definitely a miracle of the universe. I'm not impressed often, as I've been alive for so long. So trust me when I say that this is worth seeing."

"You know what's worth seeing?" said Misuzu. "The elimination of all life. I look forward to it."

* * *

"Are you really going to blow up this planet?" sighed Wheesh. "Their power levels are very low. Is there any victory in killing weak beings like these?"

"No victory," said Misuzu. "It pains me to have to do things like this. I do not want this role, as the universal destroyer. But the universe gave it to me, trusted it to me. So who am I to decline? It is my duty to keep balance. I wish there was an easier way, but alas. Alas…"

"Alright then," said Wheesh. "Then, get a move on."

"Wait," said Misuzu. "There's something I must do."

"Mmm?" said Wheesh. "Get a brain inside that skull of yours?

"No, not that," said Misuzu, not really listening to her.

Suddenly Misuzu leapt from the ship window, and landed on the planet's surface.

Wheesh appeared behind her, in a flashy rainbow teleport.

"Oooh!" said Wheesh. "What is this? Don't tell me you came down here just to throw a punch into the ground."

"Can you shut your mouth, mango? I'm doing something very important."

"Mango," said Wheesh. "That's a new one. Wow. Holy cow. You're really on your A game today."

Misuzu started walking, towards a civilization.

"Mmmmm!" said Wheesh. "I'm glad you're finally going to make your appearance in front of a civilization. It's been so long since we've seen someone have a look of pure terror. You've just been wiping them out before they could even realize what was happening. I'm getting giddy with anticipation!"

"Shut up," said Misuzu. "Why are you even here?"

"You know, thinking about it, does anyone even know who the SoD is?" considered Wheesh. "The only act you've done since becoming a trial has been blowing up planets. No one lived to tell the story, and you haven't even been seen by another organism than me. Well, I guess now's a good time to start making a name for yourself. Took you long enough."

Wheesh walked behind the silent Misuzu.

"We're almost here!" said Wheesh. "Get ready to do the whole lightning storm, glowing aura, projection of your voice over the city."

"Shut up!" said Misuzu. "Everyone fears the SoD! People tremble in their sleep at just the thought of my name! Children cry for no reason, and later when asked, say they saw an image of my face!"

"I guess people heard about all these planets disappearing," said Wheesh. "But they don't know who or what caused it. For all they know, it could be some kind of galactic storm, or massive, travelling black hole. Or they might even think wait why am I still talking? We've already learned this doesn't work."

Misuzu walked into one of the bustling streets of the city.

It was filled with humanoid creatures, most likely not Sailors. Just regular humanoids.

Someone approached Misuzu, and seemed to say something like a greeting in their foreign tongue.

"Hello," said Wheesh back, in their language.

Suddenly Misuzu socked the guy.

It would have killed the beast, but it appeared that Misuzu had lowered her power level to some ridiculously low number, so that she wasn't oneshotting the species.

She leapt high in the air, and came down with her foot right on the humanoid's head.

"AWOOOOOO!" he called.

Misuzu started throwing punch after punch, but some of the spectating civilians had enough, and tackled her to the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" said Wheesh.

Misuzu threw many blows, and finally got to her feet.

"HYAAAA!" she yelled, throwing a chop into a creature's neck that wasn't even part of the fight.

"OHHH NOOOOOOOOO!" it yelled in English.

She did a jump, and threw a leaping kick, destroying the innocent creature as it hit the wall of a building.

One of the creatures that was on the ground got to its feet, and tried to get Misuzu in a chokehold.

"Big mistake!" said Misuzu, being an expert combatant.

She easily broke the chokehold like one would break the ice in a conversation, and threw the creature over her head and into the ground, on its back.

"SSSTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAHPPPPP!" it yelled.

Another creature joined, and threw a right hook.

But Misuzu dodged, and threw her elbow into the man's face.

A lady ran up and threw a punch, but Misuzu blocked and countered it, throwing her own punch into the beast's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled, holding her face.

"WHAAAAT ARE YOU DOING!?" hollered another creature.

"GO AWAY!" said a man.

"Go to heck!" retaliated Misuzu.

She swung her arm, tossing the lady to the great beyond, and three men leapt at her.

Misuzu narrowly dodged, but five took their place, and sent a barrage of blows her way.

Misuzu threw a counter barrage of blows, and many blows were thrown all around.

It was a true slugfest in every sense of the word, as blows were being traded at all angles.

"CATCH THESE HAAAAAAANDS!" cried a man, sending a scattered wave of blows.

But Misuzu absorbed them, with a mighty tank, and then threw her knee into the man's stomach, and then threw an overhead mallet punch, spiking his head into the ground.

She threw a spinkick, tossing a man who tried to dive at her.

A man ran up and foolishly tried to throw a grandslam, but Misuzu sensed it like she had some kind of grandslam detecting radar, or maybe some sixth sense.

She charged at the man at max speed.

She grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him 20 yards into the wall of a building.

She threw blow after blow.

All the meanwhile, 30 people threw punches at her exposed torso.

But she endured it, as she threw punch after punch at the one man.

She threw punch after punch, blow after blow, until finally he was no more and he slumped to the ground limp.

She turned around, and threw a backhand, slapping five people.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "You should have just waited for me to finish that man! Now you've done it!"

She threw a dropkick, crippling a man, but while she was on the floor, five men threw five different piledrivers, right for her neck and her spine, and one at her ankle, hoping to break it.

But Misuzu was no amateur, and increased her speed stat, making her able to recover off the ground and spring to her feet.

The piledrivers hit the hard ground, causing the people to break their elbows from the recoil.

"AAAAEGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled two men, clenching their elbows.

Misuzu grabbed them both by the head, and slammed them together.

She then grabbed a man by the neck, and strangled him until he lost oxygen and could no longer continue to live.

A man got a lucky kick on her abdomen, but she quickly spun around and socked him, tossing him.

She turned and threw a punch into a man's stomach, right as he closed in for an attack.

He dropped to the ground, but several people climbed over his unconscious body, as now the whole civilization had joined in the fight.

Misuzu stood strong and fought very long, despite the outnumbering odds of an entire species v 1.

At one point in the middle of the scrap, she randomly boosted her power level to her regular power level for one split second, to send an uppercut into a man's jaw, tossing him all the way up into space and out of the universe.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he was lit ablaze from the torsion of leaving the universe.

He disintegrated after leaving the universe, as his low power level body couldn't sustain such a mysterious location.

"Hoo ha!" yelled Misuzu, throwing a kick into someone's neck, snapping it.

She leapt in the air, and threw a kick with each foot, each one defeating a creature, or at least greatly injuring them.

Suddenly a car-like vehicle rammed into Misuzu at max speed.

Misuzu was sent flying like a bullet, and collided with a building, dropping to the ground.

"GOOOT EEEMMM!" yelled the rowdy driver.

They thought the evil entity was defeated, but Misuzu climbed to her feet slowly.

"Eeeeeasy," she said. "Didn't even leave a scratch."

"OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," said the driver.

Suddenly Misuzu sprinted up, swinging her arms and tossing anyone who was in her way.

The driver made a U-turn and tried to drive away at max speeds, but Misuzu grabbed the back bumper, and picked up the car over her head.

"AYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeee NooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooHoooooohoooooooooohoooooooooooooo," groaned the man. "Nooohohohooohho."

Misuzu swung down the car like a chair, on two people, instantly obliterating them and crushing the car, killing the driver.

She ran up and socked another man, beginning round 2.

Wheesh sighed, as she was now sitting on the ground and waiting.

"This is so pointless," she said. "I admit, it's better than just destroying planets, but this has gone on for like an hour now. She's proven her superiority, does she really need to defeat the entire race in hand-to-hand combat? Why are they still trying to fight her, I wonder?"

Misuzu threw a jab into a man's wind pipe.

"GAAHHHGGGHH!" yelled the man, dying.

She swung her hand in a chop, slicing a man's head off.

"NO!" said his head, hitting the ground.

"Oof," commented a spectator.

Misuzu suddenly appeared in front of the Oofer, and threw 500 consecutive punches until his body was just goo.

Misuzu brought her arms to her chest, and then swung them out in both directions, performing a T-punch and killing 5 people.

She socked 5 more people, one at a time, and then got a man's neck in her right arm, and threw punches with her left arm as she continued to choke the man.

A rogue suddenly threw its body at Wheesh, falling from high in the air, approximately 5 feet above the ground.

Wheesh sighed.

She pointed her staff at the wrangler, and he was vaporized in a very painful and colorful display.

There was zero trace of him, not even smoke or some left over particles.

"Hey!" said Misuzu. "I saw you try to steal one of my kills!"

Five creatures threw their bodies, but Misuzu leapt high into the air, and they all tumbled into each other, suffering recoil from throwing themselves.

Misuzu leapt even higher into the air, and came down into the pile with a hammer kick.

The hammer kick plowed through the five people, but once it hit the planet's crust, there was so much force that the whole planet was obliterated, while 75% of the species had still been alive.

"What was the point of that?" said Wheesh. "If you were going to go for defeating the whole species with just your fists, you should have completed the task. You were already three hours in."

"Shut up," said Misuzu. "I proved my point."

"What point?" said Wheesh.

"That they were foolish to not create some kind of weapon. This is why guns were made," stated Misuzu.

"I don't think they were made yet," said Wheesh. "At least not on that planet. Maybe on another planet."

"Hmph," scoffed Misuzu. "See? I taught them a lesson. Now they know."

"Well, no," said Wheesh. "They're gone. If you would have left after taking out the 25% you killed with your fists, they would have remembered you forever and surely developed weapons immediately."

"Watch it," warned Misuzu. "You always push your luck, rookie."

* * *

"Ah, Misuzu my boy!" said Wheesh.

"Shut up, peasant," said Misuzu. "You know what to call me."

"That's odd," said Wheesh. "Because you don't even know what to call me."

"Yes, I do," said Misuzu. She paused for a moment. "Tangerine."

"Close," said Wheesh. "You got the hard 'E,' but my name is actually Wheesh. You'd think we'd be past this step at this point. Especially since you knew me very well growing up."

"I did not grow up," said Misuzu. "I am as I have always been. The Sailor of Destruction."

"Mmmmmm," said Wheesh. "Well, the reason I came into your quarters was to tell you something exciting. We need to go-"

But that's when suddenly, the short-tempered Misuzu snapped, like a bear trap would snap on a foot. That's how quick.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Misuzu. "We do not need to GO anywhere. How dare you, a mere mortal, tell me, the Sailor of Destruction, where to go?! There is only one path I must follow, and I must follow it alone. You can follow in my footsteps, but the universe chooses where I go, and I cannot stray! The only path is destruction! Oblivion! Complete annihilation, of every atom, every molecule, all the energy in this vapid, soon-to-be-lifeless expanse that the soon-to-be-dead will have called, 'the universe!'"

"Wowzers," thought Wheesh. That's all she thought. Nothing more, as she no longer expected anything better.

"Foolish spawn of this wasteful universe," began Misuzu.

"I'm not from this universe," said Wheesh. "But keep going."

Misuzu refused to correct herself. "Foolish spawn, I, the Sailor of Destruction, will give you the glory of enlightening you on the Sailor of Destruction's mission. Her true purpose. Her one destined goal, handed to her by the ancestors themselves."

Misuzu paused, then she raised her fist dramatically. "This universe was a flawed creation. Do you know why? Because I, the one entirely perfect being ever to spawn forth, did not create it! As such, this universe is a chaotic mess of weak species and ugly abominations such as yourself. I, the mighty SoD, will right the wrongs of the gods, and destroy the universe in its entirety. Doing this will then allow me to create the universe anew, in my divine image! Everything will be as it should, and everyone will live as intended. There will be no wars, in my new universe, except for the wars that they will fight against me, as I seek to eliminate them."

"There's no rush," shrugged Wheesh. "We could still have some fun every now and then."

Misuzu blinked. She thought she had almost misheard, but then she remembered that a perfect being has perfect hearing.

"Fun?" stated Misuzu calmly.

Then her face contorted with fury. "FUN!? FUUUUUUN!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Did you hear nothing of what I just said?! I just told you the answer! The purpose of the universe, the meaning of life! But all you are worried about is some pointless activity! You are like a child, no, you're worse than a child! You're a monstrosity, and I should have never wasted the SoD's glance by laying it upon you! In my mighty universe, fun will only be a distant memory, one that people will never even believe happened! It will just be a single line mentioned in the holy text I create, and the line will be, 'There is no fun! NEEEVEEER!'"

"Well," said Wheesh. "I tried to dissect what you said earlier, but then I remembered that it's all gibberish, and that even dissected 500 different ways, there is not one way that makes even an ounce of sense. Now your speeches have almost become a gag. I truly hope you do not actually believe a word of what you're saying, because if you did you'd be contradicting your own thoughts several times over, per single soliloquy. I'm honestly not sure if you're really crazy, or just stupid. But either way, you need to take a moment to stand back and look at yourself, and decide one consistent thing that you're actually trying to accomplish."

"Get out," said Misuzu.

"Huh?" said Wheesh. "What do you mean?"

"LEEEEAVEE!" howled Misuzu. "GET OFF MY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! NOOOOOOOW! GET OUT!"

"...Huh?" repeated Wheesh.

"YOU HEARD ME!" screeched Misuzu. "THIS IS AN ORDER FROM THE SOD HERSELF! BEGONE! Ever since I met you, all you have done is try to weigh me down! I'm now starting to think you're an agent of those who oppose me, set out to guide me on the wrong path since the very beginning!"

"Now let's not do anything hasty," said Wheesh.

"URRRRRAGHHHHHHHHHAGHHG!" screamed Misuzu, truly embodying a crazed beast.

She raised her arms over her head, and threw a mighty overhead mallet punch right into the controls of the ship, destroying them.

"RRRRRRRRRGUUUGHHHHH!" she howled, shaking her head like a dog.

She threw a leaping kick into a window, and the empty void of space starting sucking various knickknacks out of the ship.

Wheesh took a step back, actually concerned.

"Misuzu," she said. "Are you okay?"

"RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!" yelled Misuzu.

She spun around, her mouth foaming with fury. "GET OUUUUT!" she yelled again. "GET OUT NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

She threw a karate chop into a wall, but the wall was a lot stronger than she thought.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUCH!" she yelled, clenching her hand in pain. "GETT OUUUT! GET OUT OF MY SHIIIIIIIIP!"

"Um, actually it's my ship," said Wheesh. "But okay. I see how it is."

Wheesh left out the door, but paused in the doorway.

Miusuzu walked up to the door.

"So this is how it ended up," said Wheesh. "I chose you out of all the people in the universe, and then you betray me, and kick me off my own ship."

"GEET OUUUT!" yelled Misuzu, waving her arms like a madman.

She slammed the door shut right in Wheesh's face.

Wheesh sighed. "What a shame," she said. "But she's a lost cause. Maybe she'll cool down in one million years. But knowing how she's been acting, probably not. Maybe someday she'll realize she's not even the SoD, and contemplate her actions."

Wheesh left.


	168. Episode 168: Au Revior

Kusakabe sat around her small home, resting her chin on her windowsill.

"Mmmm," she said.

She stared into space, examining the sky.

There used to be thousands of stars, but now there was only about 20.

"I hope Misuzu's okay out there," she thought to herself. "The universe is a vast and scary place"

Suddenly, Kusakabe heard a crazy teleport sound effect, and Wheesh appeared in the flesh.

"WHEEEESH!" said Kusakabe. "Where is Misuzu?! Have you come to tell me she perished?!"

"No," said Wheesh. "Mentally, she has, but physically she is perfectly hanging in there."

"W-what do you mean?" said Kusakabe. "Where is my sister now?"

"I don't know," said Wheesh. "She stole my ship."

"Misuzu did?!" said Kusakabe. "That doesn't sound like her! Why would she do something like that?!"

"Yeeeah," said Wheesh. "I was gonna call the police about a ship theft, but sadly the police force is no match for her, and she'd just get a bigger high from defeating them. So I just let her have it."

"That doesn't sound like my sister," insisted Kusakabe.

"Hmmm," said Wheesh. "Have you not seen her lately?"

"Um…" said Kusakabe. "Well, there was this time when I went to bring her her headband… She seemed a little off her rocker, but… I didn't think she changed for good. Is what you say true?"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "She has been completely consumed by an unforeseeable force. Crazed. A wild beast. She has gone mad with power."

"Oh no!" said Kusakabe. "What should we do?!"

"Nothing," said Wheesh. "Misuzu was engulfed by the role of Sailor of Destruction, and she had not even received the title yet. The only thing we can do is let her calm down. But that might take very long, considering she's been doing the same thing for months now, and hasn't wavered in the slightest."

"Oh no…" said Kusakabe. "Oh… Misuzu… Why?!"

"It's okay," said Wheesh. "Do not fret over your sister. She has abandoned you as a sister, and has marched down the wrong road. As far as I've seen, you're no longer related. Not even by blood."

"Shoot!" said Kusakabe. "Why did it have to be this way?! We were so close when we were young, before this Sailor of Destruction nonsense got to her head! I hate the Sailor of Destruction! She took my sister away!"

"Oooooooooh," said Wheesh. "For some reason, I feel like I'm somehow responsible. I'm not sure why, though."

"…It's not your fault," said Kusakabe. "Misuzu has chosen the path of chasing something she can never obtain. In my clan, that is the most honorable fate."

"Kind of uncivilized," said Wheesh, sincerely.

"Yeah," admitted Kusakabe. "My clan values the determination of pursuing against all odds. But my clan is stupid. Dumb beasts. I've always thought that one should only seek things that they can realistically achieve."

"Smart girl," said Wheesh. "I have seen exceptional potential in you all along. Whether you believe it or not, you are actually stronger than your sister. She has let darkness block her chakras, yet you do not let frivolous things get in the way of strength. Your power is truly non-diluted, and rises to remarkable levels whenever you set your mind to it."

Kusakabe's head hung low, and she couldn't raise her eyes to meet Wheesh's.

"Mmmmm," she said. "Deep down, I suppose I've always known my strength surpassed my sister's. But I didn't want to accept it. She trained so hard, while I did not take practice nearly as seriously. I just thought…"

"I know," said Wheesh. "It's okay, small one."

Kusakabe and Wheesh stood there quietly, as the moonlight shined through Kusakabe's small window.

"Anyway," said Kusakabe, breaking the silence. She still couldn't meet Wheesh's eyes. The whole ordeal was rather startling.

"What is it?" asked Wheesh finally.

"…We have had extra food since Misuzu left us. And I was planning on eating dinner alone tonight. Would you like to have a meal with me?"

"Yeeaah!" said Wheesh. "I could go for some grub-a-dub-dub!"

Lil Kusakabe made a weird smile at Wheesh's odd words.

"Oh… okay. I will go get the plates."

Wheesh smiled, too.

"Mmmm," she said. "At least there's someone in their family who hasn't gone nutso. More so than that, this one seems…"

Wheesh couldn't complete her thought, and Kusakabe laid down their plates with a loud clank.

"Mmmmmmm!" said Wheesh, digging in with her hands. "Good eats!"

"Say," said Kusakabe. "Uhh… why don't you use a spoon?"

"Sorry," said Wheesh. "Those utensils have not been invented yet."

"Yes they have been," said Kusakabe. "I have some right here."

"Keep that filth away from me," said Wheesh. "Just like clothes, some things were not meant to be created. OMNOMNOM!"

Kusakabe rolled her eyes. "Orange beast," she couldn't help but say aloud.

"Hey," said Wheesh, pausing. "Watch it."

Then she dug back in.

Kusakabe chuckled.

* * *

Misuzu slammed open the door to her house.

"Where'd that orange behemoth go!?" she demanded. "If she thinks she can run away from her destiny as my servant, then she has a lot to learn!"

Her shout was answered only by silence.

"GRRR!" she said. "Kusakabe! Come on out! I know you know how to lower your power level! Such novice tricks won't work on me!"

Misuzu scowled, and walked into the living room. "Kusakabe!" she repeated. "Tell me this instant! Have you seen that hideous orange thing?!"

But alas, there was still no reply.

Misuzu was starting to get infuriated at her sister's outright mutiny against the Sailor of Destruction.

"KUSAKABE!" she shouted.

Misuzu got fed up, and threw a leaping kick into the refrigerator.

The refrigerator was no more, as was its contents.

"RIP," said Misuzu. "It faced the wrath of the SoD!"

She smirked at the rubble of the fridge.

"Eat that, kid," she told the remains.

Misuzu was tired of stumbling around in the dark, and lit a candle with her psychic powers.

That's when she spotted a mysterious note.

"Oh?" she said.

"Dear Misuzu," began the note. "Goodbye."

"HUH!?" said Misuzu.

She could recognize Wheesh's flawless handwriting that looked no different than Times New Roman font from a printer.

"Huh?!" said Misuzu, looking at the front and back of the letter.

But there was nothing else.

"Mmmmmm," she said. "What is the meaning of this?"

That's when she found another note, but this time taped to the ceiling.

"What the hell?" demanded Misuzu, tearing down the note.

She began to read.

"Goodbye," it repeated. "I have left. Forever. Your trial as the SoD has come to a close. Kusakabe is the new SoD. Farewell, young one, and I wish you only the best."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Misuzu, tearing the paper to smithereens, and then putting it back together again in a four hour process.

She did this just to rip it up again, and then she lit the scraps ablaze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Misuzu burst into tears, and cried for many years straight.

Many many years.

* * *

1 billion years later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Misuzu, still not having got over the incident. "What is going on!?" she yelled, still not having figured it out in one billion years.

"KUSAKABE WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" she yelled to the heavens. "And that orange monster, too! Especially her! Curse that freakish beast!"

After it finally sunk in, Misuzu was angry.

Furious, in fact.

She picked up her spaceship and threw it off into the distance, never to be seen again.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she yelled, like Bowser.

"NOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	169. Episode 169: After-Battle Blitz

"I did it!" howled Kusakabe. "After all these eons, I've defeated my older sis! I am the greatest! I am… the Sailor of Destruction!"

Kusakabe lowered her power to her base power, taking a sigh of relief.

"Oooh," she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "That was a draining experience, but worth it! Now I can finally put this chapter behind me and reclaim my rightful crystals!"

Suddenly Sailor Moon of all people flew down from the sky.

She came flying down so fast there was a donut shockwave from when she broke the 1,000 times light speed barrier.

Both her feet landed squarely on Kusakabe's face, and Kusakabe was sent into the ground so fast that she didn't even know what happened.

Kusakabe started climbing to her feet in the crater, but before she could even make it halfway up, Sailor Sun leapt out from behind the rock, turned red form, and threw an energy ball like one would throw a baseball in an arc.

The crater Kusakabe was in exploded, and everyone waited.

"She must be dead," said Kyuusuke. "She was already injured from battle!"

That's when Kusakabe climbed to her feet.

"That was most unfortunate," began Kusakabe. She turned to the rock, and everyone besides Momoko threw themselves behind it in fear of the SoD's glance.

"Well, well, well," continued Kusakabe. "If it isn't the Sailor Stooges, and their pack of fodder! I should have known you'd show up to get your filthy mitts on my crystals!"

"Tell it to the New York Times!" yelled someone from behind the rock.

Kusakabe grunted.

Suddenly Sailor Moon came flying from the sky with an overhead mallet punch.

Kusakabe quickly put up her arm and blocked it, but the force was so much that she sunk into the ground, sending rocks flying up.

Sailor Moon went to throw a hammerkick, but Kusakabe swung her arm, and Sailor Moon leapt back.

"Surrender, Sailor of Destruction!" yelled Sailor Moon. "You won't escape with those crystals! In fact, you won't escape this battle at all!"

"Ha!" yelled Kusakabe. "Finally, some interesting banter! That Misuzu was such a bore!"

Sailor Moon charged Kusakabe, and threw a punch, but Kusakabe tilted her neck and dodged it.

Sailor Moon then threw a sideways karate chop, and Kusakabe leapt back.

Kusakabe fired three energy balls out of her hand, but Sailor Moon reflected them with her staff, and then whacked Kusakabe with it.

But Kusakabe threw a punch to Sailor Moon's stomach, and Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, holding her gut.

Momoko couldn't resist any longer.

"IT's SHOWTIME!" she howled.

She leapt up on the rock everyone was hiding behind, and began to charge up for a powerful leap at Kusakabe.

She sprung off the rock like it was a spring, but something grabbed her foot.

"Huh?" said Momoko.

She turned to see none other than Wheesh holding her foot, with a serious expression.

Wheesh turned to the others behind the rock, and they scattered like birds in the face of a tiger.

"Haha!" yelled Wheesh. "You better run; I don't have time for you pests. Sailor Sun, did you think I'd let you 2v1 Kusakabe-sama?"

"Let go!" howled Momoko, trying to break free.

But Wheesh's grip was unrivaled throughout the universe.

"LET GO!" repeated Momo. "I need to join in on the fun! I've waited too LOOOONG for this!"

Wheesh just shook her head sadly.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was throwing all she had at Kusakabe, but Kusakabe was just effortlessly blocking her blows.

"She's not even fatigued at all," said Sailor Moon in shock, while throwing so many punches that she was unable to keep track of them.

"Of course not," said SoD. "I have practically endless reserves!"

"Lies," said Sailor Moon, throwing a kick.

SoD dodged, and then dodged the next 20 punches that came her way.

"Fighting me after I finish a big battle is cowardly!" stated Kusakabe. "And further, it won't-"

Sailor Moon landed a right hook, and SoD was livid.

She threw a backhand, and then picked up Sailor Moon by the neck, and threw her into the ground.

Kusakabe leapt into the air, and held a hand above her head, starting to charge an extremely powerful energy ball.

"I'll just blow up this planet, along with all of the passengers in your clown car!" exclaimed Kusakabe. "Say bye-bye!"

"Stop!" said Wheesh, still holding the screaming Momoko with one hand. "The crystals are on this planet!"

"What?!" yelled Kusakabe. "Why are you here?! I can handle these clowns, go grab them!"

"I thought you needed help," said Wheesh.

"NoooOOO!" said Kusakabe. "Go grab my babies!"

That's when a golden rose zipped through the sky, hitting the energy ball Kusakabe held and blowing her up along with it.

Golden Tuxedo Mask landed in front of Sailor Moon, and the remix of his theme started to play.

"Come on, Sailor Moon!" yelled Tuxedo. "Let's finish off this SoD creep here and now!"

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane, and it lit up with energy.

He started spinning it at rapid speeds, and then leapt in the air and swung it at Kusakabe.

Kusakabe grabbed his cane, and swung it, taking him along for the ride.

She let go, and Tuxedo Mask was tossed into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon leapt out of the way at the last second, however, so Tuxedo Mask went on to skip across the ground and off into the distance.

Sailor Moon used the afterimage technique to catch Kusakabe off-guard, and threw a wild elbow to her head.

"Youch!" yelled Kusakabe.

She swatted Sailor Moon away, but Sailor Moon landed on her feet.

"Why are you still here, Wheesh?!" repeated Kusakabe.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Wheesh, conflicted as Momoko fired energy attacks at her face. "I don't want you to have to fight both of these little devils! And also have to deal with whatever tricks the weak ones have up their sleeves…"

Wheesh accidentally let her grip loosen for a second while thinking about her game-plan, and Momoko broke free.

"CORONAL MASS EJECTION!" howled Momoko, shooting out a powerful wave around herself.

Wheesh put up her staff and created a barrier, however the attack was just a fake and only created a bright light so Momoko could escape.

During this interval, Momoko charged at Kusakabe.

Sailor Moon saw back-up coming her way, and shot her signature attack.

"SOLAR FLARE!" yelled Momoko, shooting a powerful beam.

Kusakabe awkwardly dodged Sailor Moon's attack, but was nailed directly by Momoko's beam, getting tossed back.

"Yes!" said Momoko cheering.

But that's when Wheesh grabbed her leg again.

"Buzz off!" yelled Momoko. "You orange albatross!"

Wheesh tightened her grip by using both her hands to restrain Momoko.

"You're a bad little girl," said Wheesh. "It's time you get put in time-out."

"I'll put your stupid halo in time-out!" shrieked Momoko, breaking down in tears.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo was able to climb to his feet. He readied a barrage of golden roses, and waited for the right moment.

But right when he saw the right moment, there was a voice behind him.

"Yo!" it said.

Tuxedo turned to see none other than his original and greatest foe, Jadeite, making a greeting gesture.

"Yuck," said Tuxedo. "They brought you along."

"Of course," said Jadeite. "I'm a superb fighter. You'll never be able to fight toe-to-toe with me! Not in this canon, not in any canon! Not even in people's headcanons!"

"Bold talk," said Tuxedo. "But I have gotten stronger since our last fight!"

"Oh?" challenged Jadeite. "Well I'll have you know, that the life of a flower is short and full of suffering! And I will send you to hell, along with everyone else!"

"You and what army?" taunted Tuxedo.

"The same army that defeated you many times before!" snickered Jadeite. "Me, myself, and I!"

Jadeite shot rainbow lightning out of his palms, and Tuxedo really considered trying to tank the hit, so the past was not repeated by his jumping into the air.

However, at the last second, he got spooked and leapt into the air.

Jadeite was in the air as well, and they started spinning around each other.

As the sweat rolled down Tuxedo Mask's face, Tuxedo decided to change the course of history.

In a wild and unprecedented move, he tried to tackle Jadeite.

But Jadeite intercepted him mid-tackle, and performed a counter-tackle.

He then piledrove Tuxedo Mask into the emptiness of space.

"NOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Tuxedo as he flew off into the great unknown.

"Heh heh," said Jadeite, landing back on the planet. "He was a fool for thinking he could change fate!"


	170. Episode 170: Battle Royale

Jadeite looked around the battlefield, contemplating where he was most needed.

"Should I 2v1 Sailor Moon, or Sailor Sun? I have no particular beef with Sailor Sun, but she seems to be annoying Wheesh quite a bit. Sailor Moon, on the other hand-"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure threw a knee right at Jed, catching him off guard, and tossing him across the planet.

The shadowy figure quickly leapt away.

Meanwhile, Mars, Venus, and Chibi Mask stood there, watching it all go down.

"This is madness!" said Venus.

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "We have to help Momoko!"

"Are you crazy?!" said Rei. "SoD or her orange lackey could end us without even looking our way! It's best to stay out of things like this, and avoid conflict altogether!"

That's when Kakeru-kun, the shadowy figure, ran up and threw consecutive kicks, tossing all three of them unconscious.

Kakeru-kun lunged off the ground, and threw himself directly at none other than Kusakabe.

Sailor Moon leapt out of the way when she saw him coming, but Kusakabe wasn't so lucky.

Kakeru-kun starting swinging his sword like a madman, sending Kusakabe on the defensive.

"Where is Misuzu?!" demanded Kakeru-kun.

"Idiot," said Kusakabe. "Can't you sense power levels? She's gone!"

"NOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kakeru-kun, picking up the pace.

Kusakabe was actually shocked at how someone with such a low power level was keeping up so well, and started to get a bit spooked.

She shot energy out of her hands, but Kakeru-kun vanished, like he could see the future of something.

He came up behind Kusakabe, and nailed her on the head with an elbow, and then swung his sword towards her neck.

"No!" yelled Kusakabe.

* * *

Sailor Moon left Kusakabe to handle the eyepatch man who didn't have said eyepatch on at the time, and turned to Momoko who was still being held firmly in place by Wheesh.

"Just give up," said Wheesh. "You will never escape and will remain here forever in my grasp!"

"WAAAAAA!" cried Momoko.

Suddenly Wheesh saw a bright light to her side, and quickly jerked her hands back, letting Momoko free.

Momoko took off, and Wheesh turned and stared coldly at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was slightly intimidated by her cold stare, but fired her signature attack again anyway.

Wheesh held up her staff, and her attack fizzled out before reaching her.

Sailor Moon was genuinely spooked, because she had never encountered an opponent this strong, and did not know what the alien being had up her sleeves.

Wheesh pointed her staff at Sailor Moon, but suddenly Momoko returned just when you thought she wouldn't and threw a punch at Wheesh's legs.

But Wheesh leapt out of the way, and suddenly Kakeru-kun ran in and drop-kicked Momoko.

"Whose side are you on?!" demanded Sailor Moon.

"None of yours!" screamed Kakeru-kun.

He blew a whistle, and six metal men appeared, all throwing themselves at Sailor Moon.

"Metal men!" exclaimed Kyuusuke, suddenly regaining consciousness.

He tackled one of the metal men, but it did no good since there were five more who tackled Sailor Moon.

Kakeru-kun smirked, but then Sailor Sun kicked him in the neck, throwing him for a loop.

But before Sailor Sun could attack Kakeru-kun again, Kusakabe blasted her with an energy attack, sending her flying.

"This battle is crazy!" shouted Momoko giddily. "FREEE FOR ALL!"

Sailor Moon violently shook the metal men off her, and stood up.

Kakeru-kun was flying towards her with his sword, but Jadeite ran in and tackled Kakeru-kun.

He got Kakeru-kun on the ground and started throwing rapid blows, but Momoko got Jadeite by the neck, pulling him off the ground.

"Quick!" said Momoko to Kakeru-kun. "Throw punches at his exposed torso!"

Kusakabe shot a powerful beam, nailing Kakeru-kun, Momoko, and Jadeite.

"Watch where you're shooting, Tex!" yelled Jadeite, leaping out of the smoke. But that's when Sailor Moon shot her signature attack, sending Jadeite flying.

That's when Kusakabe dropped to the ground, and threw a punch at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon caught it, however, with much difficulty, and swung with her other hand.

But Kusakabe caught it, and they locked arms.

Kusakabe started screaming, and so did Sailor Moon.

However, Kusakabe shot beams out of her eyes, and Sailor Moon couldn't do anything because her arms were locked.

"Good riddance!" said Kusakabe as Sailor Moon was launched into the distance.

But suddenly Momoko ran up, and threw a powerful kick in her red form, yelling out a "BLAZING ATTACK!"

Kusakabe tried to block, but the force was still a lot, and Kusakabe slid across the ground.

That's when Kakeru-kun kicked her from the side, sending Kusakabe flying.

Momoko charged Kakeru-kun.

He swung his sword, but it had no effect, and Momoko got him in a full nelson.

"Quick, someone!" she yelled.

Sailor Moon started running towards her, but five metal men got in her way.

"Go away, you piles of bolts!" yelled Sailor Moon, swinging her arms and taking out a couple but not all.

Just when all hope looked lost, and Momoko was about to do the most painful thing imaginable, release her full nelson, Jadeite ran up.

Momoko eyed him suspiciously, but that's when Jadeite started throwing punches to Kakeru-kun's exposed torso.

"Yes!" yelled Momoko. "You are a good man!"

That's when Momoko was hit by an invisible force, sending her flying.

Wheesh stood at the opposite direction, holding up her staff.

"Why would you break a perfectly functional full nelson?" demanded Momoko.

Now that Kakeru-kun was free, he swung his sword at Jadeite, but Jadeite ducked.

"A valiant effort from the last man standing!" chuckled Jadeite.

"What do you mean?!" demanded Kakeru-kun.

"Heh," said Jadeite. "I personally witnessed the last 2 of your squad die, leaving you as the only survivor."

"That means…" said Kakeru-kun.

"Yes," said Jadeite.

"Yuka!" cried Kakeru-kun. "What happened to her?!"

"That little healer pest kept trying to turn off our powers as we clocked that gray-haired idiot. It worked, too, but then Wheesh overpowered her and knocked her unconscious, expelling her anti-magic forcefield. And then, Wheesh shot a beam instantly killing her while she was still unconscious."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kakeru-kun. "She didn't even realize she died!"

Jadeite shrugged. "The life of a flower-"

Kakeru-kun socked Jadeite, catching Jadeite completely off guard, and knocking him out of commission.

Although Jadeite was a league or two ahead of Kakeru-kun in power, Kakeru-kun was benefitting from the bloodlust multiplier, allowing him to temporarily surpass Jadeite.

Kakeru-kun let out another shriek, and then went completely wild.

He ran up and started throwing wild spinning punches at Kusakabe, and then swinging his sword like a crazy man.

Kusakabe was getting annoyed so she fled to fight someone else, and Kakeru-kun turned to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon put her hands up, but Kakeru-kun charged her anyway.

Kakeru-kun swung down his sword at Sailor Moon, but she leapt back, and dust flew into the air from the sword hitting the ground.

Kakeru-kun was overwhelmed with rage, and started throwing punches at everything that was moving.

He ran up to a metal man and sliced it to pieces, and then threw the pieces at Jadeite, who put up his arm and blocked.

Wheesh came charging at Kakeru-kun.

"Someone's gotta put this beast down!" said Wheesh.

Right as Wheesh neared him, Kakeru-kun let out a rowdy shriek, and tore off his lockets. He threw them at Wheesh, stunning her, and then started exhaling loudly.

His golden eye lit up, and he knew an attack was coming but had no time to dodge.

So, he was nailed right in the chops, and stumbled back.

"Farewell, young man!" shouted Momoko.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kakeru-kun, charging with his sword. He swung it down at Momoko, but she turned red form at the last second and blocked it with her arm.

The sword shattered against her solid skin, and Kakeru-kun's eyes widened.

"I'll be coming to join you real soon, Yuka!" shouted Kakeru-kun. "Do you hear me?!"

Momoko fired a powerful beam, lighting up the sky. It blew Kakeru-kun to pieces, and there was no trace of him remaining.

"That makes things a lot more simple," said Momoko, still enjoying the post-kill giddy.

Jadeite pulled out a checklist and checked off Kakeru-kun. "That makes 6/6," he stated.

* * *

The others resumed fierce combat, with Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun taking on the wrath of SoD and her two minions.

Meanwhile, Kyuusuke was dealing with his own resolve.

He and the metal man paced in a circle, and suddenly Kyuusuke made a move.

He threw a wild punch, but the metal man blocked it, and threw a knee into Kyuusuke's stomach that was directly perpendicular to his knee.

He then threw a mallet punch, spiking Kyuusuke to the floor.

Kyuusuke quickly sprung to his feet.

"I will defeat you, metal man!" shouted Kyuusuke. "This is the most important battle I've ever fought, and I will win it and get redemption, even if it costs me my life!"

Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into some kind of blaster, and fired many energy attacks at the metal man.

The metal man retained some damage, but dodged a couple blasts as well.

The metal man threw a backhand, and Kyuusuke dropped the gun.

The metal man grabbed the gun, but Kyuusuke thought fast and turned Artemis P into a heavy weight.

The metal man released it and took no damage.

But that was when Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into a spring.

He leapt off of it, and swung down his fist above the metal man, dealing great damage.

But this left an opening in Kyuusuke's formation, and the metal man sent Kyuusuke into peril relatively quickly.

Kyuusuke was laying on the ground as the metal man approached.

"No!" said Kyuusuke. "I can't lose this! No! Not again!"

Kyuusuke had no other option. There was only one thing to do.

Kyuusuke dodged the metal man's stomp, and that's when a golden vaulting horse rose from the ground.

The metal man looked spooked, and Kyuusuke started charging towards the vaulting horse at unimaginable speeds, as the sky started flashing rainbow colors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, including the baddies, and turned to Kyuusuke to watch the spectacle unfold.

"What is this?" demanded SoD. "Some kind of special attack?"

"I think so," said Wheesh. "Watch out, Kusakabe. If he comes for you, you might get ended!"

"No way," said Kusakabe. "That attack probably has recoil so strong that it would kill him if it missed!"

"That's true," said Momoko to Kusakabe. "I can't believe he's risking his entire existence just to redeem himself from losing to a metal man!"

"He lost to a metal man?" snickered Jadeite.

"Yes," agreed Momoko. "He is a fool."

Kyuusuke continued his charge, but the metal man grabbed its bearings and braced itself, ready for a counter-attack.

"This is all or nothing!" yelled Kyuusuke. "If I cannot overwhelm this metal man with the most powerful move in existence, I will die, and I will accept that!"

He was inches from the vaulting horse now.

"For Momoko!" he yelled.

"Idiot!" Momoko yelled back.

Kyuusuke placed his hands on the vaulting horse, but then suddenly he choked and decided not to go through with it.

The vaulting horse sunk back into the ground, and the metal man looked at ease.

Kyuusuke kept running and charged at the metal man like it was some kind of planned fake-out.

But it was obvious he had been about to do the jump.

"Kyuusuke," said Sailor Moon, shaking her head sadly.

"What a waste of time," said Kusakabe.

She turned back to Momoko, who socked her in the face.

"You're a disappointment!" yelled Momoko to Kyuusuke. "What a wuss!"


	171. Episode 171: Cat Quest

"Heave!" yelled Apollo, as the three cats rolled the indigo Super Rainbow Crystal with their paws and heads.

"This was a great idea!" said Luna. "Instead of getting knocked out of commission during the big fight like we always do, we're slipping out one of the Super Rainbow Crystals right from under SoD's nose!"

"I've never been knocked out of commission," said Apollo. "But I agree, we're really coming through this time. It only takes one crystal for us to stop the Sailor of Destruction from combining them!"

"Yes, wise guy," said Artemis. "We figured this out long before you arrived."

Apollo shrugged his kitty shoulders. "Let's just keep rolling."

"UGH!" yelled Luna, after a few more rolls. "Is it just me, or did this thing get heavier?!"

"It got heavier, alright," said a voice.

That cats looked up in shock to see two Misuzu henchman sitting on top of the crystal.

"No!" said Apollo.

"I thought there were only six of you?" said Artemis.

"You thought wrong," said an orange-haired goon, whose name was Tadashi.

"It's over," said a pink-haired goon, named Kaori. "We won't let you cats destroy Misuzu-sama's legacy!"

"Luna," said Artemis. "Do you sense their power levels?"

"Yes," said Luna, starting to get giddy. "We can fight these guys! Especially with Apollo here!"

"Sorry," said Apollo. "But that won't do. I'm one for fair fights, and this is a fair 2v2. But I will spectate, and give advice if needed. This is your chance to prove yourselves to me."

"Right," said Luna.

Luna transformed, and Artemis followed suit.

Artemis lunged at Tadashi like a feral cat, and Tadashi was thrown off guard that the cats had any powers at all.

He leapt off the crystal, but that was a great mistake.

Artemis did a backflip off the wall of the crystal, and pounced on top of Tadashi, clawing for his neck.

Tadashi picked him up and threw him.

Meanwhile, Luna hopped on top of the crystal, and squared off against Kaori, each waiting to see who would pull the first move.

Suddenly, Kaori threw herself in an attempt to squash the feline, but Luna slid under her.

Kaori started to stand up, but Luna threw a headbutt, tackling her off the crystal and to the ground.

"Nice form, both of you," commented Apollo.

"Thanks," said Luna. She swung her claw at Kaori, but Kaori dodged, and threw a kick, tossing Luna.

Or, at least she thought it tossed Luna. But Luna actually tanked the attack, and clenched onto Kaori's foot.

Luna climbed up the vessel, and started clawing at Kaori's head.

"STOOOP!" yelled Kaori, trying to pry Luna off.

She threw Luna over her shoulders, but Luna landed on her feet, like any feline would.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Tadashi were clashing, and Tadashi threw a blow straight for the white fur bag.

But Artemis's figure was just an illusion, and Tadashi turned around to see Artemis leaping at him from behind.

Tadashi swatted Artemis away, and Artemis hit the ground.

But suddenly Tadashi realized there was a big claw-mark across his hand, rendering it useless.

"He's fast!" thought Tadashi. "But I won't lose to a cat!"

Tadashi threw his happy feet at the floor, trying to stomp the skittering Artemis.

But Super Artemis was just too speedy.

Artemis leapt into the air, but Tadashi threw his elbow into Artemis's stomach, tossing Artemis back.

"Hang in there!" yelled Apollo. "You can win this!"

"I can win this!" agreed Artemis. "But we should use teamwork! Luna, help me topple this orange-haired goon!"

Artemis sent a barrage of claws and fangs, cornering Tadashi against the huge crystal.

Tadashi threw a critical strike, sending Artemis back to his base form.

"I'm not finished!" yelled Artemis, weakly standing up.

But that's when Tadashi was crushed to death by the crystal itself, that Luna pushed with her enhanced strength.

Apollo applauded. "Brilliant!" he yelled. "Excellent teamwork!"

Luna blushed happily.

"Watch out, Luna!" yelled Apollo.

Kaori had scaled the crystal, and threw a piledrive.

Luna leapt out of the way and Kaori suffered some recoil.

Luna went to pounce on Kaori, but Kaori threw a double-kick, while laying on her back, and Luna was tossed into the air.

Kaori caught Luna, and threw her to the ground like one would spike a volleyball.

Luna was greatly injured.

But suddenly, Super Artemis appeared from the side, and headbutted Kaori with his max power headbutt, stunning her.

"Let's finish this!" said Artemis.

Him and Luna flew up in the air, and then began spinning around each other.

They soon went to speeds that were too fast for the human eye to pick up, and a glowing energy disc appeared in both their mouths in the center of the circle.

"NO!" yelled Kaori. "I'm just a lowly goon!"

"Save it!" said Apollo, as he watched with pride as Luna and Artemis released the disc, disposing of Kaori.

The two cats fell to the ground and went back into their base forms, panting.

"Good fight!" said Apollo. "I never thought you'd be this strong! But we don't have time to rest, there's rolling to be done!"


	172. Episode 172: Dynamic Duo vs Tricky Trio

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun stood back to back.

"We're outnumbered thanks to our weak teammates," stated Momoko.

"Don't worry," said Sailor Moon. "We got this. That orange one doesn't seem to be throwing many attacks. She's more just watching with a smug grin."

"That's for the best," said Momoko. "She seems to be invincible. We'll team her after we take care of the others."

"Right," agreed Usagi.

"Enough chit-chat, ladies!" called Jed. "It's time for battle!"

He flew in and threw a wild kick at Momoko.

Momoko grabbed him by the leg and spun him around, releasing him and letting him fly off into the distance like a homerun baseball.

Kusakabe, however, quickly knocked Momo off her feet with a low sweep, and then tried to elbow her in the head.

But Momoko dodged, only to take a knee to the face.

Sailor Moon started waving her wand, and sending several waves towards Kusakabe.

Kusakabe did several leaps back, each time dodging a big explosion.

"Heh," said Wheesh. "You're not the only one who knows how to use a staff! Kusakabe, let's finish off these weasels!"

"Good thinking," agreed Kusakabe.

"Get ready, Momoko," said Sailor Moon.

Momoko shrugged. "Good thing Jadeite's out of the picture."

Suddenly, Kusakabe shot a powerful energy ball straight at the Sailors.

They leapt out of the way just in time, but Wheesh appeared in the trajectory of the ball, and propelled it back, causing the energy ball to pick up a rainbow glow and double in size.

Wheesh spiked it at the Sailors, and Sailor Moon almost got killed, but ducked, only to have Kusakabe deflect the ball again like one would kick a kickball.

Now the ball was even bigger, and sporting a dark energy glow.

"Fancy move," commented Momoko, dodging for her life.

"This is the worst game of Pong I've even played," said Sailor Moon.

Wheesh bounced the crazy ball back again, and it began picking up unimaginable speeds.

They continued in their deathly game of volleyball until the ball simply got too big, causing it to start losing momentum.

"Alright, you slippery girls," said Wheesh. "See if you can dodge this!"

She pointed her staff at the ball, and fired a quick energy blast.

The ball exploded, shooting out a wild rainbow scatter shot with every color the human eye could pick up, and thousands that it couldn't.

"Beautiful!" said Kyuusuke, dodging the metal man's kick.

But that's when a rogue rainbow pellet collided with the metal man, and he was no more.

"NO!" screamed Kyuusuke. "No fair! Watch where you're shooting that thing!"

When the lightshow faded, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were on the ground, sporting some damage.

"We've had millions of years to master that one!" chuckled Kusakabe.

"Perfect form as always," replied Wheesh.

"Stop making out and fight me!" yelled Momoko, charging for Wheesh.

Wheesh vanished, and Jadeite took her place, catching Momoko off guard and spiking her to the ground.

Momoko landed on her feet of course, since Jadeite's attacks were nothing to her.

Jadeite landed on the ground, and Momoko shook her head.

"Jadeite, when will you learn young man?" taunted Momoko. "All I did was toss you, and it took you this long to return!"

"I took my time, short stuff," said Jadeite. "I didn't want to get caught in that mess."

"Our powers are that of a tree compared to a sprout," stated Momoko.

"Wrong," said Jadeite. "Cocky child."

Jadeite fired rainbow lightning out of his palms, and Momoko thought out her next move.

If she leapt into the air, she might go the way of Tuxedo. She considered tanking the lightning as well, but the lightning seemed to be stronger than Jadeite's power.

As the lightning approached her and branched instantaneously, Momoko had enough time to thoroughly plan its trajectory due to her impossible agility.

After it seemed like minutes, the lightning reached her, and she back-flipped between five different bolts, not taking damage from any.

"She's fast," said Jadeite, getting a little spooked. "Hey, Wheesh!" he called. "I can use a hand here!"

Wheesh nodded. "Go get 'em!"

Wheesh spawned an Earth airplane in the planet's atmosphere, and Jadeite took control of it.

"Aha!" said Jadeite. He threw it down at 1,000,000 times lightspeed, and Momoko exploded.

"Got 'em!" said Jed. "She never suspected that here would be a place where she could get hit by a plane!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Kusakabe were throwing kicks and jabs at hypersonic speeds.

Kusakabe smirked, and then her aura turned yellow.

Then, she shot an instant and incredibly powerful energy ball without charging up one millisecond.

"What?!" said Sailor Moon, diving for the ground and missing it by just a hair.

"What was that?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"It's called a powerball," dubbed Kusakabe.

Seconds later, the powerball exploded.

The explosion was so mighty that Sailor Moon was completely shook, and Kyuusuke, who was 50 yards away, was knocked unconscious.

Kusakabe went in for a kick while Sailor Moon was visibly shaken, but Sailor Moon took to the skies.

Kusakabe took right after her, but before she realized it, Sailor Moon stopped and threw her tiara at close range.

"Throwing our clothes, are we?" asked Kusakabe. "This is no time to strip!"

Kusakabe tilted her body, and the tiara flew right past her.

"Won't be seeing that one again," foreshadowed Kusakabe. "Any other garments you'd like to toss? Maybe your earrings?"

"I'm no Makoto," said Sailor Moon, knowing that not a single person near her knew who that was.

The tiara respawned on Sailor Moon's head, and she threw it again.

"Woah!" said Kusakabe, bracing herself to swat it away.

That's when the tiara turned into a hoop, wrapping around Kusakabe, and pinning her.

"Hey!" yelled Kusakabe. "What the hell is this!?"

Sailor Moon swung her arm back, and the first tiara flew back like a boomerang.

"ACK!" yelled Kusakabe, taking the hit dead-on.

There was an explosion, and she fell to the ground.

"You're lucky you're not sliced to pieces!" said Sailor Moon.

"You're lucky you're still alive," said Kusakabe, wiping the dirt off her.

"Ooooooh!" said Sailor Moon. "By the way, your dress is not suited for battle. You're lucky I'm not Kyuusuke, or I'd be giddy with the amount of panty shots I've seen!"

Kusakabe's face turned red, and she pushed down her dress. "Hentai!" she screamed. "Perverted girl!"

"Heh heh," said Sailor Moon.

"You're one to talk," said Kusakabe. "With a skirt like that it's like you want me to see things! You're lucky I'm not a lesbo, or in Sailor Sun's case, a lolicon!"

Kusakabe chuckled at her own banter. "Speaking of Sailor Sun, I felt her power level drop off the map after she got nailed with that Earth plane. She's probably dead, or will be soon!"

"No," said Sailor Moon. "I don't think anyone could get killed by Jadeite's planes except for him!"

"Hey!" yelled Jadeite. "I didn't die from the plane! I died from Queen Beryl!"

"Oh, really?" asked Sailor Moon. "We all thought you died from the plane. You just faded to light and we never saw you again."

"No," said Jadeite. "I survived, and with barely any injuries!" he lied.

Just then, a bright light shot out from the rubble of the plane, and before Jadeite knew what happened, Sailor Sun had him by the neck.

"Heh," coughed Jed. "Good thing your hands are so tiny!"

Sailor Sun let go, and then kicked him to the ground.

That's when Wheesh tossed Sailor Sun also to the ground with an invisible wave.

Jadeite leapt on her small body, and did a piledriver.

"That orange lady's making me mad," said Momoko.

"Her name is Wheesh-sama," said Jadeite, trying to land a punch on Momoko as she swung her neck, dodging each blow.

"That's nice," said Momoko. "And your name is History!"

"No," began Jadeite, but that's when Sailor Sun socked him, tossing him into the air.

She flew up and then back-flipped, kicking him as she was upside-down.

That's when Wheesh appeared right in front of Sailor Sun, and shot a laser beam out of her staff, dealing a critical hit.

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon. "Sailor Sun's in a spot of trouble!"

Sailor Moon backhanded Kusakabe in the middle of an energy ball exchange, and then threw five consecutive kicks to her stomach.

She went to fly away to help Momoko while Kusakabe was down, but suddenly Kusakabe had her pinned, in none other than a full nelson.

"An open full nelson!" realized Momoko, getting giddy.

She flew over to throw punches, but was barely able to force herself to resist.

"Not today," she said sadly, flying away.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Moon, struggling against Kusakabe's superior strength. "Help me out here!"

"Sorry," said Kusakabe. "You're never getting out. This is your home now; in my full nelson."

"I'll help you!" said Jadeite.

"Get over here and throw punches!" commanded Kusakabe.

"I'll do ya one better!" promised Jadeite.

He snapped his fingers, and Wheesh spawned a plane.

Jed threw the plane at Sailor Moon, at 10 million times light speed.

As Kusakabe was getting ready to leap back to not take any recoil, Sailor Moon was able to slip out of her hold.

She leapt up, and kicked the plane, and it flew away into the distance.

"Drat!" yelled Jadeite. "You'll pay for that!"

He ran in and tried to get Sailor Moon in another full nelson, but Sailor Moon threw a backhand, sending him in the same direction as the plane.

Wheesh and Momoko were staring each other down, getting ready to truly come to blows.

"You're weak, kiddo," taunted Wheesh.

"Wrong," said Momoko. "Don't judge a book by its size!"

Momoko began charging up red form, and her power spiked by the thousands.

"Impressive," said Wheesh. "But I've seen higher."

"I'm not finished yet," said Momoko, powering up beyond her limit.

"Still seen higher," lied Wheesh.

"Yes," said Momoko. "We felt SoD fighting too. But I don't count that because that was just silly and her power got so high that it would have been impractical to fight under those conditions. But I assure you, this is the strongest power you have ever felt. This is the power of the Sun Kingdom!" hollered Momoko.

"Sure," said Wheesh. "Your power right now is definitely stronger than SoD, but you can't match me with your skills."

"Let's see!" howled Momoko, winding up a punch.

Wheesh raised her staff, ready to put Sailor Sun to rest.

Suddenly, a golden rose zipped through the fray, putting up a wall between the two fighters.

"Hey!" screamed Momoko. "Get outta here, golden boy! This is not your battle!"

"Yes," said Tuxedo. "I'm here to fight Jadeite! Where is that guy, anyway?"

"Scram, masked man!" said Jadeite, behind him suddenly. "I already defeated you."

"I want a rematch!" demanded Tuxedo.

Jadeite sighed, and began charging up the signature lightning.

Wheesh pointed her staff at the wall between her and Momoko, and it was no more.

Kusakabe formed three energy balls in each hand, and got in her battle stance, ready to charge any second.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun exchanged a glance, and Sailor Moon nodded.

That's when Momoko let out a yell, and bright light shot out around her, temporarily blinding everyone.

"No!" yelled Kusakabe.

"I can't see!" yelled Jadeite.

"Wheesh!" yelled Kusakabe. "Don't let them get away!"

"I can't," said Wheesh. "I'm covering my eyes."

When the light dimmed, everyone was gone.

"What!?" screamed Kusakabe. "You guys are so incompetent! You just stood there while they escaped!"

"I couldn't see anything," said Jadeite. "They could have been anywhere."

"You can sense power levels!" yelled Kusakabe.

"They suppressed them as they legged it," said Wheesh.

"Quick!" said Kusakabe. "Go kill the weak ones they left behind!"

"On it," said Wheesh.

She looked around to locate them but they were not there.

"Wow," said Wheesh in awe. "They wasted part of their escape time going to grab such terrible fighters. I would have just left them. I'll never understand their species."

But Kusakabe was still riled up. She started stomping her foot on the ground and yelling. "They had a lot of nerve, blindsiding me like that! And then running away! It was a hit and run, I tell you!"

Wheesh put her hand on Kusakabe's shoulder.

"It's okay," said Wheesh. "I don't think you could have handled much more of that."

"Wrong!" yelled Kusakabe. "I could have easily went on for a couple more hours! And everyone knows the gold guy would have been taken down again by Jadeite, so it would have been a 3v2!"

Wheesh shrugged. "Sailor Sun could give you a run for your money. You remember the first time you fought her in her enhanced form. I think you coughed up a gallon of blood."

"Who told you about that?!" said Kusakabe.

"You did," said Wheesh. "You whined about it for days."

"GrrRRrr!" yelled Kusakabe.

"We didn't come here to fight them anyway," said Jadeite. "You came here to defeat your sister, and don't let that circus act stop you from enjoying your victory!"

"Wait!" said Kusakabe. "We gotta go grab the crystals, before they try anything funny!"

She took off on foot, and Wheesh and Jed followed.


	173. Episode 173: Together Again

The escaped Sailors floated through space at top speeds.

"Do you think we lost them?" said Sailor Moon, cradling the passed out Kyuusuke in her arms like a baby.

"Yes," said Tuxedo. "They're probably going to get the crystals right now. Why did you decide to run away?"

"It was a fight we could not win," said Sailor Moon. "Me and Momo had a hard time against just SoD. And you're completely worthless since you just get beaten by Jadeite, over and over."

"Yes," said Momoko. "I don't know how it keeps happening. I took out Jadeite in literally one toss. I threw him and he didn't come back."

"You got lucky," said Tuxedo. "He only uses his full strength against me, and pins me in an inescapable combo."

"No," said Momoko. "I think he doesn't use his full strength against you. He tried shooting his lightning at me, and I just dodged it."

Tuxedo grunted, almost dropping Rei and Minako, who he had under each arm.

"You're little and spry, it's easier for you to dodge things," concluded Tuxedo.

"Excuses," said Momoko.

"Why does that guy never try using a different attack to fight me?" continued Tuxedo. "He seems to have other ones, but every time he faces me, it's the same move over and over! Like I'm stuck in a nightmare!"

Momoko shrugged. "If something works, why change it? He's probably doing it for sheer gag value at this point."

"It's a shame we didn't get the crystals," sighed Tuxedo. "And went on this goose chase all for nothing. Now we're going to float through space forever."

"Yes, it's sad," said Momoko. "I really wanted to stay and fight, but it's not worth fighting a battle if it's my last. I want to live another day."

"She's smart for a child," said Usagi. "Unlike this stupid green-haired kid I'm carrying."

"Just drop him, honestly," said Momoko. "He couldn't even fight a metal man."

That's when the spaceship pulled up.

"Apollo!" said Momoko cheerfully. "You can drive?"

"Yes," said Apollo. "I used the solar rays from a sun nearby to teleport to our ship."

Apollo opened the hatch, and everyone climbed in, hanging their heads.

"Hey guys!" said Artemis. "How'd things go?"

"Shut up," said Momoko. "I'm not in the mood. I need a long nap."

"Wait," said Artemis. "You have to hear this great story. Me and Luna fought these two mighty opponents! And you're never going to believe who won!"

"Who won?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Us!" screamed Luna. "And they were part of that crew of mutants!"

"Did you fight those two from the big battle that got away?" asked Mamoru. "The fire guy, and I forget what the other one did? Now that would be an impressive feat for cats at your level."

"No," said Luna. "But they were equally as strong."

"Don't buy it," said Momoko. "There probably weren't any enemies to begin with."

"No, there were," said Apollo. "But they weren't very strong."

"Hey!" said Luna. "You agreed to tell them that they were beyond mighty!"

"Sorry," lied Apollo. "But I can't tell a lie."

"Hmm," said Luna.

* * *

"How much further!?" screamed Kusakabe as she ran, her heart racing like a cheetah.

"They're right over this hill," said Wheesh.

Kusakabe leapt into the air and flew down, landing in none other than her long lost crystals.

"MY BABIIIIEEEEEEEEES!" she screamed, throwing herself at their solid exteriors. "I've missed you!"

She rolled around on the floor next to her crystals in pure glee.

"We did good," said Jadeite. "Who cares if the Sailors got away? Now that we have our crystals back, we will end them soon enough. Evil always wins!"

"WAHOOOO!" agreed Kusakabe, tossing him a high-five.

"Hey," said Wheesh, thinking hard. "Where'd we park our ship again?"

"We sent it into space," said Kusakabe. "It should be a couple trillion lightyears away by now."

Wheesh face-palmed. "The pod's on the other side of the planet, and I don't think we can fit the crystals in there."

The trio looked at each other for a moment, thinking of their next move.

Then, Wheesh tossed Jadeite the car keys.

"Where did you get those from?" asked Jadeite. "You're not wearing pants. And certainly not a shirt."

"None of your concern," said Wheesh angrily. "Now go fetch the ship. We will guard the crystals from Sailor Snoops or any other kind of enemy."

"You want me to take the pod?" asked Jed.

"Sure," said Wheesh. "Those pods cost a lot of money. It'd be a waste to abandon one."

"And it's faster," said Jed.

"Huh, I guess so," said Wheesh. "Go on, then."

"Aye aye," said Jed. "I'll be back in a few."

He took off running on foot.


	174. Episode 174: Senshi Skirmish

Soon, Minako, Rei, and Kyuusuke all came to.

"Where are we?" asked Minako as she came to.

"We're on the ship," said Sailor Moon.

"Oh," said Minako. "Did we get the crystals?"

"No," said Sailor Moon forlornly.

"Oh," said Rei. "Did we at least kill the SoD?"

"No," said Sailor Moon forlornly. "I would have told you so right away if we did. The whole trip was a big waste of time, AND the Sailor of Destruction can craft the most powerful item in the universe."

"AND," said Kyuusuke. "My redemption fight with the metal man got interrupted! So now we'll never know who's the strongest!"

"Are you still on that?" asked Rei.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "It was a different metal man, and I had him on the ropes."

"No you didn't," said Momoko. "You tried to use a vaulting horse against it, which is an attack you should only use when your life depends on it."

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "I stopped because I knew I could defeat him without it!"

Momoko finally snapped. She was frustrated that their trip was a bust, and didn't want to hear the words 'Kyuusuke' or 'metal man' ever again.

She picked up Kyuusuke by the neck and threw him into a wall.

Then she bodyslammed him while he was still attached to the wall.

Before she threw the finishing blow, Tuxedo got in the way.

"Easy kid," said Tuxedo. "You can't win them all!"

That's when Momoko threw a punch, tossing Tuxedo, and everyone gasped.

"Hey," said Usagi. "That's not okay. Don't make me teach you a lesson."

"Come at me!" yelled Momoko.

That's when Tuxedo stood up.

"Are you okay?" asked Rei.

But that's when Tuxedo charged Momoko.

"It's over!" he said, throwing himself.

Momoko was caught off guard and was tossed, and Tuxedo threw himself again.

Suddenly, Apollo leapt on his face and started clawing, and Momoko tackled Tuxedo's legs, toppling him.

Momoko leapt into the air, but Sailor Moon leapt up and kicked her.

"If I could say something," said Luna.

Momoko ran up and kicked Luna with all she had, knocking her into a one week coma.

Sailor Moon charged Momoko, and kicked her in the face.

Momoko grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground.

"GUYS!" yelled Artemis.

Rei and Minako both tried to flank Momoko from different directions, but Momoko slid under Rei's legs and Rei and Minako ran into each other.

Mamoru came swinging his stick, but Apollo bit his neck, causing him to let out a scream.

Usagi ran up and punched Apollo with a sideways mallet punch, and Apollo let out a shriek.

He leapt into the air, claws a flying, and Usagi ran, causing him to hit the ground and take recoil.

Tuxedo Mask threw himself at Apollo, and Apollo let out another shriek, suffering an immense amount of damage.

Momoko ran up and punched Mamoru in the stomach, causing him to bend over, holding his gut. Then Momoko threw a knee into his face.

Kyuusuke suddenly picked up a table and threw it at Rei.

"What the hell?" said Rei.

Then Kyuusuke ran up and threw a punch, but Rei picked him up over her head and slammed him down on her knee.

"Stop trying to help me, Kyuusuke!" yelled Momoko, as she was battering Mamoru Chiba on the ground.

Usagi ran up and drop-kicked Momoko, and Apollo threw himself at Sailor Moon's legs, tripping her.

But she fell back and landed on Apollo, crushing him.

"MEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" screamed Apollo.

Momoko picked up a frying pan and charged Sailor Moon, and batted her across the face.

Usagi kicked up, causing Momoko to fly up and hit the ceiling.

Momoko fell on her face, but then swung her frying pan, breaking Usagi's legs.

Minako had seen enough and threw herself at Momoko, but Momoko swung her frying pan, taking her out too.

Rei had Kyuusuke in a full nelson, and Mamoru ran up and started throwing punches at him.

"I'm just a boy!" screamed Kyuusuke, crying. He bit Rei's arm, causing her to loosen her grip.

Kyuusuke escaped and threw an elbow into her heart, and she dropped to the ground.

Mamoru Chiba threw himself, knocking Kyuusuke out of commission.

That's when Apollo flung himself like a rubber band, knocking Mamoru over and causing him to hit his head on the wall, getting knocked out.

Momoko and Usagi were both laying on the ground panting after some heated fist-fighting.

"Truce?" asked Usagi, since they were the only two left.

"Yes," said Momoko.

She grabbed Sailor Moon's hand, and then threw her on the ground.

"You liar!" screamed Usagi.

"Heh," said Momoko. "I win."

* * *

Two hours later, everyone woke up, at around the exact same time.

Even, to everyone's surprise, Luna, who had been placed in a one week coma.

"Wow," said Mamoru, surveying the damage. "Wow. We really let ourselves become the animals we came here to fight."

"I won," said Momoko. "And with no help from anyone except for Apollo."

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "I defeated Sailor Mars."

"Shut up," said Momoko. "You hurt more than helped. In fact, you causing me to beat you up started this whole thing."

"If I could say something," said Luna, still dizzy.

"What do you want?" said Sailor Moon.

"Well, before I was knocked unconscious by some rowdy brat, I was trying to finish the story we were telling you."

"Hmm?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah!" recalled Artemis. "So there we were, having defeated those two mighty beasts."

"This again," groaned Momoko. "Who's ready for round 2?"

"Can it," said Luna. "And listen."

"Yeah!" agreed Artemis. "Tell it to the New York Times!"

Momoko rolled up her sleeves.

"Easy now," said Tuxedo. "Let's let the cats tell their fairytale."

Momoko was going to punch Tuxedo again, starting another fight, but decided against it because Apollo might not be able to hold his own as well as her and she didn't want him to get hurt defending her.

"Go ahead," urged Momoko, impatiently.

"So after we defeated those mighty beasts," said Luna. "We managed to get the crystal onto our ship!"

"What crystal?" asked Rei.

Apollo gestured to the giant indigo crystal taking up half their ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Momoko. "How did you?! When did you?!"

"Heh heh," said Artemis. "Praise me more."

"Don't push it," said Momoko. "This barely makes up for your blunder of letting our crystal get taken in the first place!"

"I doubt even you could have won that fight," said Luna.

"This is… this is great!" exclaimed Usagi, catching a super gidd. "This means we did what we came to do after all! Without this crystal, SoD will never be able to make the Super Silver Crystal! We win! WE WIN!"

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "She'll probably blow a gasket too. I wish I was there to see it! That SoD sure is a blockhead!"

"Now hold up," said Momoko. "If I was in your place, cats, I would have in fact defeated that orange freak. I would have turned her into orange marmalade! No, how about orange tomato bisque?"

"Yeah right," said Luna. "Well, if you ever get the chance to come to blows with her, we'll all see how quickly you can take her out."

"Cats," said Momoko. "If I came to blows with someone as mighty as her, you wouldn't even see it."

"Yes," said Luna. "But we'd see you lying unconscious after."

"You'd be lucky to see the light of day, if you keep this up!" said Momoko.

Luna backed down, but hoped one day she'd get to surpass Momoko.


	175. Episode 175: Home Sweet Home

It was a long journey home for the Sailors, but not as long as the way there. Or, perhaps it felt that way, since they were worn out from battle and slept most of the trip.

"LAND HO!" shouted Kyuusuke suddenly, waking everyone who was sleeping.

"I swear, Kyuusuke, if it's just another blue planet, you're gonna get a good clock," warned Rei, climbing out of her bunk.

"Ooh!" she said, looking out the window. "Finally!"

"Ah," said Momoko. "I feel the sun rays already! I feel replenished!"

"Right back at ya!" said Apollo. "My fur feels as orange as ever!"

Sailor Moon hopped to the controls. "Time to land this thing."

"Make sure to land exactly at the temple," said Mamoru.

"I'll try," said Usagi. "But we're moving pretty fast."

The spaceship shot into the atmosphere, and then its parachute launched up as they went plummeting to the surface.

"We're coming in hot!" called Momoko, looking out the window.

And indeed they were. They smashed into the ground in front of the temple.

Everyone climbed out, and Kyuusuke kissed the ground.

"You did good, boy," said Sailor Moon, patting the rocket ship like one would pat a horse. "Now it's time to rest," she said.

"It isn't an unconscious Pokemon," scoffed Artemis, who liked anime.

"HEY!" shouted Grandpa, running out screaming. "You better not be the tax collectors again! If you're on my property, I have the right to shoot you!"

"This is Japan," yelled back Mamoru Chiba.

"Oh, why if it isn't sexy young Mamoru Chiba," said Grandpa. "And the other sexy young children."

"I'm 17," scoffed Usagi.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Grandpa, licking his lips at Momoko and sending a chill down her spine.

"Grandpa!" yelled Rei. "We were only gone for a few weeks, there's no reason to hit on us!"

"A few weeks?" chuckled Grandpa. "If you say so."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Minako, but Grandpa ignored her.

"Who do you intend to have fix this damage you made with your spaceship to the front of my temple?!" demanded Grandpa.

"Actually," said Kyuusuke. "I have to go. My mom probably thinks I'm dead, so it's best I deal with that now! If I don't see you all for a few months, it just means I'm grounded. Please don't come by my house, or she'll extend my sentence!"

"Goodbye," said Apollo.

No one else said goodbye.

Kyuusuke waited for more goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Kyuusuke," said Minako finally, the kindest of the group.

"Thank you," said Kyuusuke. He fled.

"Well, I'm too old to be filling in craters," said Grandpa. "Chiba, you're a hard worker, right?"

"Actually," said Mamoru Chiba. "I have to… uh… I have to go," he stated.

He turned into Tuxedo Mask and flew away.

Momoko left without saying a word.

"D'ah," said Usagi. "Come on girls, let's grab those shovels."

* * *

It took until nightfall for Usagi, Minako, and Rei to fill the crater with dirt.

"Thanks kids," said Grandpa. "I'd pay ya, but I don't have any money. No one's bought our charms since Rei left. I tried to recruit our old employee, Jed, but he seems to not live on Earth anymore or something. Too bad Yuuichirou is dead."

"Yeah, it's sad," said Minako with little remorse. "Well, bye everyone!"

"Seeya!" said Rei and Usagi, as Minako headed on her way with Artemis.

"I should probably head home too," said Usagi. "It will be nice to finally sleep in a bed."

"Ain't that the truth," said Rei. "So long!"

Usagi and Luna took off down the temple stairs.

"I'm glad we foiled the Sailor of Destruction's plans," said Luna. "I don't like her very much."

"Yep," said Usagi.

"Hey," said Luna. "Where do you intend on hiding the big ol' crystal?"

"We'll brainstorm tomorrow," said Usagi. "We have to figure out a way to actually camouflage the crystal this time rather than just painting it."

"Good idea," said Luna.

They walked for a bit until finally reaching Usagi and Mamoru's house.

"I wonder if Mamoru headed home," said Usagi. "But he wasn't flying in the right direction, so I'm not sure where he went."

"Uh… Usagi?" said Luna. "Doesn't our house look a little bit different?"

"Nah," shrugged Usagi. "It looks the same to me. You probably forget because of how long we were gone."

"Hmm," said Luna.

Usagi went to open her door, but the key didn't work.

"Odd," she said. "Maybe the metal got messed up in space, but that doesn't make sense."

Usagi threw a punch, breaking the door, and walked in.

"Uh, why is the furniture different?" said Usagi.

That's when a woman walked in the room and screamed.

"AHHH!" she cried. "We're being burglarized!"

A man and two kids dashed downstairs.

"Stay away!" cried the man. "We don't have anything you want!"

"No!" said Usagi. "You don't understand! This is my house!"

Suddenly, Luna transformed into Super Luna, and threw a headbutt, toppling the man and knocking him unconscious.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna fight?!" demanded Luna.

The two small kids piled on top of Luna, but Luna vanished, and threw a double-kick, knocking them both unconscious.

The mom, however, during this interval had opened up a cabinet and pulled out a rifle.

She turned and pointed it at Usagi.

Usagi had no choice but to transform.

The mom fired the rifle, but Sailor Moon caught the bullet and crushed it in her palm.

The mom fainted.

"What is this?!" demanded Sailor Moon. "We were gone for no more than a month, and people already stole our house!"

Just then, there was a great wind as Tuxedo Mask flew in the door.

"Hey Mamo-chan," said Usagi.

"Who are these people?" said Tuxedo.

"I don't know," said Sailor Moon. "I just opened my door and they were living here."

"Odd," said Tuxedo. "You know what else is odd? I flew downtown to grab some groceries, but everything was different! There's all these goofy stores I've never heard of, and there's some kind of museum in place of the ruins of Crown Arcade. There were golden statues of Motoki and his sister, and some arcade machines and other artifacts."

"That's not right," said Sailor Moon.

"Hey!" yelled Momoko through the open door. "I was trying to sleep on your roof, but I heard some kind of jamboree in here! Who's shooting a gun and why?"

Momoko walked in. "What is this?" she said. "Usagi, did you kill these people?"

"No!" said Sailor Moon.

"Oh," said Momoko. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" said Sailor Moon. "Let's all report back to the temple. Something isn't right."

* * *

At the temple, everyone was already gathered.

"So in the place of my home, there was this huge mall! I asked if anyone knew where the Sarashina family was, but no one seemed to know who that was!" cried Kyuusuke.

"I kept trying to check the news on my phone, but I can't get any service!" exclaimed Minako. "And AT&T told me I could get service anywhere!"

That's when Grandpa walked out. "What is this gathering?"

"Grandpa," said Rei. "Why don't these people have homes anymore? The temple is the only thing that seems to be the same!"

"Ah, I thought you all would have known," said Grandpa. "Silly me."

He pulled out an electronic device that no one recognized. "Here's the newspaper from today," he said.

Kyuusuke looked at it, and then let out a yelp.

"2100?!" he screamed. "It's been 100 years?! We were only in space for a couple weeks!"

"Wait," said Luna panicking. "Where's Diana?!"

Grandpa shook his head sadly. "She lived a long and happy life, until the ripe age of 24. That's great for a cat. However she is in the great litter box in the sky now."

"Oh," said Luna. "I guess that's okay then."

"Wait," said Rei. "Why are you still alive?"

Grandpa chuckled. "I know a couple things that most humans don't know. I've meditated for many years, and also trained with many great masters, who taught me many great things. How else do you think I stood up to Zoisite of the Dark Kingdom? Imagine me in my prime, I could have toppled him with great ease!"

"Hold up!" said Kyuusuke, still not understanding. "This has to be some kind of joke! We were only in space for a couple weeks!" he repeated.

"We know," said Rei.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Setsuna Meioh appeared.

"Hello, everyone," said Setsuna.

"Heyo, Meioh!" said Chiba. "Care to explain why we're 100 years in the future? Did we fall in a wormhole or something?"

"No," said Setsuna Meioh. "You were just travelling so many times the speed of light that time slowed around you. What you only experienced as a few weeks was actually 100 years on Earth."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kyuusuke. "Where are my parents?!"

"They're long passed," said Grandpa. "I actually went to their funeral about 40 years ago."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kyuusuke. He turned Artemis P into a hammer and knocked himself unconscious.

"This is terrible!" said Usagi. "All our friends… they're all dead!"

"No," corrected Momoko who wasn't really paying attention up until now. "They were dead long before, when Jadeite killed them all."

"Oh… oh yeah," said Usagi. "Then I guess nothing really changed. Everyone I cared about was on that ship."

"Wait a second," said Setsuna Meioh. "Where's Haruka and Michiru?"

"How do I put this," said Tuxedo nervously.

"They're gone," said Momoko plainly.

"What'd you do to them?!" yelled Setsuna.

She threw a wild punch at Momoko, but Momoko just caught it and shook her head.

"I didn't do it, idiot," she said. "They took their own lives or something."

"They would never commit suicide," said Setsuna. "You killed them, I know you did!"

"Actually," said Luna. "They strayed from the pack early on, which was pretty much suicide since SoD and her men were running around. I wouldn't know, but I would assume they got one-shotted."

Setsuna Meioh started to cry. "WHY?!"

"I know this is off topic," said Artemis. "But Setsuna, you still look as pretty as ever! I guess you don't age in the time portal."

Setsuna Meioh threw a backhand at Artemis, but surprisingly it did not knock him unconscious.

"You're getting stronger," noted Grandpa, who was getting a kick out of this whole scenario.

"You haven't aged much either," complimented Artemis. "I hope you're still not mad about us dropping you as our trainer."

"Of course not," said Grandpa. "That was 100 years ago."

"Hey," said Kyuusuke, coming to. "Grandpa, I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Why's that, child?" asked Grandpa.

"Because you got me locked in the ship locker for the entire ride there!" he yelled.

"Did I?" asked Grandpa. "I don't remember. That was 60 years ago."

"Wait a minute," said Kyuusuke. "You mean you waited 40 years to call me on Skype and get me to put up cameras?"

"Yes," said Grandpa. "Those kinds of things involving young kids are still not legal here in Japan. It's very unfortunate."

"So am I homeless now?" wondered Sailor Moon.

"Nah," said Momoko. "That was your house first, they had no right to take it. Plus, it has one of the comfiest roofs in town. If you refuse to kill them, then just hypnotize them with the Moon Wand."

"I can do that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes," said Momoko.

"Oh," said Sailor Moon. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes," said Grandpa. "I won't judge. If someone took my temple, I'd just burn it down as they slept and rebuild on the land."

"Wow," said Luna.

"Hmm," said Minako. "I'd tell you to come hypnotize the people out of my home, but it is no longer there and is instead replaced by a much nicer building. I'll move in there. I hope they still accept cats!"

Everyone went their separate ways, except Kyuusuke who laid outside the temple and sobbed over his parents.

Rei walked out and put a blanket on him.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sure they had another kid to replace you and lived full lives."

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke.


	176. Episode 176: Kyuusuke Adjusts to Change

Momoko snoozed the morning away on Usagi's rooftop, with a blanket and a pillow.

Apollo slept between her legs.

That's when her instincts kicked in, and she sprung awake.

"Who's here?" she demanded at once.

"Uh, heya," said Kyuusuke, climbing off his ladder and onto the roof.

The ladder turned back into Artemis P, who joined Kyuusuke as he sat down beside Momoko.

"What are you doing here at this early hour?" asked Momo.

"I have nowhere to live," said Kyuusuke sadly.

"Go to an orphanage," said Momoko. "You're still a young lad."

"Why can't I live here?" asked Kyuusuke. "It's a rooftop, you don't own it."

"Why do you need to live on the same rooftop that I do?!" shouted Momoko.

"Because you're here," said Kyuusuke, blushing.

"Unbelievable," said Momoko.

She pushed him off the roof.

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke on the ground. "No family, no relatives... and Momoko hates me. Why did I go on that trip!? Could my life get any worse?!"

Kyuusuke sobbed on Usagi's porch for 2 good hours.

Mamoru opened the door to grab the paper.

"Oh hey Kyuusuke," said Mamoru. "Sorry about your parents. That happened to me too when I was about your age. You'll be fine."

Mamoru shut the door.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "It's not too late to live on the roof!"

He wiped his eyes and stood up.

Then he climbed back on the roof.

"Momoko," he said, waking her again.

"Whhaaaat?" complained Momoko.

"You don't have to live alone anymore."

"I know," said Momoko. "I have Apollo. And he's much wiser than you!"

"Awww," said Apollo.

"Please," said Kyuusuke. "I have no family. But when we both get older, maybe we can be a family!"

"Are you proposing to me?" asked Momoko.

"Well, not yet," said Kyuusuke.

"Good," said Momoko. "Hopefully not ever."

Kyuusuke was crushed. "You don't really feel that way, right?"

Momoko felt a weird feeling, and turned away. "Leave me alone," she said.

"Heh, classic tsundere," said Kyuusuke.

"I said LEAVE!" screamed Momoko.

Kyuusuke backed up, and sat down next to the chimney.

"Well, I feel better because now I know she's just a tsundere," thought Kyuusuke. "For a second I thought she didn't like me."

Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into his laptop.

"Huh, the future has free Wi-Fi," said Kyuusuke happily. "For a second I thought I might have to bother Momo and ask her for the Tsukino Wi-Fi password."

Kyuusuke began watching YouTube Let's Plays.

Today's was FNAF.

"I feel at home already!" said Kyuusuke.

Suddenly there was a jump scare, and Kyuusuke screamed.

"Shut up!" yelled Momoko. "I'm trying to sunbathe!"

"Sorry," said Kyuusuke. "It's just that- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I said shut up!" yelled Momoko.

"Hey, if you're sunbathing, shouldn't you be in your bathing suit?" asked Kyuusuke. Then, in a lower voice, he added, "Or even newd heh heh."

"Don't push your luck!" yelled Momoko. "You're lucky I'm letting you stay on this roof at all!"

Kyuusuke decided FNAF was a bad idea and switched to playing Happy Wheels.

He was quiet for a long time.

"YEES!" he screamed. "I WIN!"

"Shut up!" yelled Momoko. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Sorry," said Kyuusuke. But then he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" demanded Momoko.

"Sorry," said Kyuusuke. "I was just watching my new favorite streamer, because my old ones seem to have been inactive for a couple decades now. He has such hilarious commentary!"

Kyuusuke started giggling again, but then he started laughing very loud. It turned into a wild guffaw and he was howling like a donkey.

Momoko grabbed her pillow and tossed it at Kyuusuke.

He toppled off the roof.

"Youch!" he yelled.

* * *

Nightfall finally came.

"Goodnight Mamo-chan," said Usagi.

"Goodnight Usako," said Mamoru. "I hope those rowdy kids on the roof go to sleep finally."

"I'm sure they will," said Usagi. "Small children go to bed early."

"That's true," agreed Mamoru.

They started to fall asleep.

"Shut up!" yelled Momoko.

"Sorry," said Kyuusuke.

There was loud banging on the roof like someone was walking, and then there was a sound similar to clobbering.

"Oww!" screamed Kyuusuke. "What was that for?!"

"What were you just looking at?!" demanded Momoko.

"It was just a pop-up, I swear!" said Kyuusuke.

"Doesn't that thing run out of batteries at some point?" asked Momoko.

"Why are you so mad?" said Kyuusuke. "Even if I was looking at what you think I was, why would you care?"

There was silence for a long time.

"When did I say you could stay on this roof?!" yelled Momoko.

"You didn't answer my question!" retorted Kyuusuke.

"You didn't answer mine!" screamed Momoko.

"I asked mine first!" shouted Kyuusuke.

There was the sound of brawling, and then Kyuusuke started sobbing.

"OwowOwow!" he yelled. "That wasn't funny, that was mean! OWW!"

"Quit your blubbering!" yelled Momoko. "I think Usagi's trying to sleep down there!"

"Alright, I'll just turn Artemis P into a manga," said Kyuusuke. He turned Artemis P into High School DxD.

"This is no good," said Kyuusuke loudly. "I can't see in the dark. Artemis P, turn into a light!"

Artemis P turned into a glaring lightbulb.

"Wait, no!" said Kyuusuke. "Where's my book?"

"It doesn't matter," said Momoko. "That book is bad."

"You're just mad the girls are prettier than you," said Kyuusuke.

"WRONG!" yelled Momoko. "And what did you just say?!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Usagi.

Momoko and Kyuusuke were quiet for a moment.

"Good job," whispered Kyuusuke. "All your yelling woke Usagi."

"MY YELLING!?" screamed Momoko indignantly. "You're the idiot that made a light when I was trying to sleep!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" yelled Kyuusuke. "Usagi just yelled at us! What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me?!" screamed Momoko. "What is wrong with you?!"

"One of these days…" said Kyuusuke. "I'll be stronger than you!"

"WHAT A JOKE!" howled Momoko. "YOU WILL NEVER COME CLOSE! I AM THE BEST! I AM SAILOR-"

Suddenly, Momoko and Kyuusuke were both lifted up by their collars.

"Hey, watch it," said Momoko.

"Come on now," said Usagi. "This has gone too far. Why are you on my roof anyway? You guys are close friends, you can sleep inside the house. Kyuusuke could sleep in Shingo's room since he looks a lot like him, and Momoko can sleep in Kenji and Ikuko's room. But if Kyuusuke did stay here, we'd have to lock our doors. He's a notorious perv."

"HEY!" screamed Kyuusuke. "Misunderstandings, all of them!"

"Usagi," said Momoko. "Kyuusuke told me to get nude earlier."

"NO!" said Kyuusuke. "I was just talking to myself!"

"That's even weirder," said Usagi.

"Cut me a break," said Kyuusuke. "I just lost my parents."

"Actually," said Momoko. "You lost them 40 years ago. It's time to move on."

"Look," said Usagi. "If you guys come in and stay in separate rooms, you won't need to scream at each other all night. What do you say?"

"Sorry," said Momoko. "The roof is my home."

"Sorry," said Kyuusuke. "Momoko's home is my home."

"D'ah," said Usagi.

* * *

Three days passed, and Kyuusuke packed his things.

He turned Artemis P into a suitcase and left.

"Goodbye," said Momoko. "I hope you find a place to call your own."

Kyuusuke didn't respond and hopped off the roof.

Kyuusuke walked down the futuristic streets of Tokyo.

"I need a home," thought Kyuusuke. "I wish I could have stayed on that roof, and in fact the roof was where some of the best times of my life took place. But Momo was driving me crazy! Every time I moved, it was 'Shut up Kyuusuke!' or 'Go to hell Kyuusuke!' I just can't live under those conditions!"

As Kyuusuke walked, he thought and thought about his options.

"Wait a minute!" realized Kyuusuke.

He jogged to the local library.

"Just because my parents passed, that doesn't mean any of my relatives didn't end up having kids that are still alive today! Or their kids' kids! Maybe I even have a niece or nephew somewhere! Hopefully it's a niece, and she's my age now and cute! Wait, no."

Kyuusuke hit the books and looked up the Sarashina family.

"Aha!" he realized. "I have one nephew who is still alive, but he's quite old. I will go meet him at once!"

Kyuusuke took the monorail to his nephew's place of residence.

He dashed through the door.

"I'm here!" he yelled. "Your uncle is here!"

"You're too late," said a man in official looking clothing.

"Wh-what?!" exclaimed Kyuusuke. "What do you mean?!"

"This man is no longer with us. He is in the great kitchen in the sky."

"Huh?" said Kyuusuke.

"He was a chef," explained the man.

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke.

"It's really too bad this man had no other living relatives. He died with a fortune, but there's no one to pass it on to so it will go to the government."

"Wait, no!" said Kyuusuke. "I'm his relative!"

"Really?" asked the man. "If you say so, I can give you a blood test."

"Won't it take a while for the results to come back?"

The man laughed. "What are you, from a hundred years ago?"

The man took out a gadget and stabbed Kyuusuke with a needle.

"AHHH!" screamed Kyuusuke, even though he didn't actually feel it.

Then the man checked the corpse. "Well I'll be a son of a gun," he said. "You're Kyuusuke Sarashina, judging by this DNA. That's odd. My computer tells me you died and/or were kidnapped and imprisoned 100 years ago. How are you still alive?"

Kyuusuke was stumped. "Uh… uh…"

"Kitty Magic!" yelled Kyuusuke. He turned Artemis P into a hypno-wheel.

"You did not see that," said Kyuusuke to the man. "You think I am still alive."

The man nodded. He typed on his computer for 10 seconds. "It's official. Everything he had is yours."

"Wahoo!" said Kyuusuke. "Things are looking up for ol' Suke!"

He ran to the bank and didn't stop once.

"Hi!" he screamed.

But it was all automated.

"Oh," said Kyuusuke walking over to an ATM-like machine.

He put in his info, and then clicked, 'Withdrawal All.'

It started shooting out money like a jackpot at a casino.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kyuusuke. "YES! YES! YES!"

* * *

The pack of Sailors and cats and Mamoru road the monorail.

"This wacky future train will stop at the address Kyuusuke gave us," said Usagi.

It stopped seconds later, and they stepped out of the monorail.

"Well this isn't right," said Minako. "This seems to be some giant mansion!"

"Shoot, the monorail just drove away!" cried Mamoru. "Darn future technology, and I thought it would be accurate!"

"Wait!" said Luna. "Does that huge golden sign read, 'Kyuusuke Da Man'?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then ran to the door.

They banged on it loudly.

Finally, a girl voice answered.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"See, I knew this wasn't Kyuusuke's house," said Momoko. "Let's go."

"You're here to see Kyuusuke-sama?" asked the maid. "Master seems to be in the pool right now, but I will take you to him if you are the friends he told me would be coming by."

"I wouldn't go so far as friends," said Momoko. "But we do know him unfortunately."

The door opened, revealing a maid.

"Alright, what's the game here?" asked Rei. "Are you being held against your will?"

"No," said the maid. "Kyuusuke is letting me stay here for free!"

"It's okay, we'll help you," said Minako. "What is the number for the police these days?"

"I said-" began the maid.

That's when Kyuusuke strolled over in gold swim trunks, wiping himself off with a bejeweled towel.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "This is my live-in maid, Mashiro."

"Nice to meet you," said Mashiro.

"Mashiro-chan, these are my old friends," said Kyuusuke. "The little one is Momo-chan, the pigtails one is Usako, the angry-looking one is Rei, and the pretty one is Minako."

No one responded, and the maid looked at Kyuusuke nervously.

Everyone was glaring daggers at Kyuusuke.

"What?" asked Kyuusuke. "Ah, you're probably wondering how I came upon this wealth."

"No, that's not what we're wondering," said Rei.

"Oh," said Kyuusuke. "Then what's up?"

"Why do you have a maid?" asked Mamoru Chiba finally. "You're living by yourself."

"Oh, well," said Kyuusuke. "When I inherited this huge fortune from my nephew, may he rest in peace, I had to think of what to spend all the money on. So I bought a mansion. But the mansion was too empty. So I got a maid. She was homeless, so she works for free in exchange for a home and food!"

"It's wrong to make this poor homeless girl do all the trivial chores you could do yourself!" yelled Usagi.

"Hey," said Kyuusuke. "If you were rich, you wouldn't want to wash your own clothes."

"It's called being a man," said Mamoru Chiba. "And to think, I used to respect you a little bit."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" said Kyuusuke. "Are you saying you wash your own clothes Mamoru Chiba? Don't you make Usagi do it?"

Usagi and Mamoru just shook their heads in disappointment.

"Wait, I get it now," said Minako.

Kyuusuke's eyes lit up. "Finally, someone understands!"

"He just got a maid so he could gawk at her all day with his pervy eyes," concluded Minako.

Kyuusuke shattered to pieces. "You guys all have the wrong idea about me! I'm a good guy! Mashiro, tell them about how nice I am!"

"Master is very nice," she said in a monotone.

"Poor girl," said Rei. "I understand he will throw you out if you don't agree with him, but you are still a person, so don't let him do anything to your body."

"WOAH!" screamed Kyuusuke. "I'm like 10! I'm a young kid! Hey now!"

"Kyuusuke-sama, want me to tell these people to leave?" asked Mashiro.

"No," said Kyuusuke. "Don't bother."

"And on top of it all," said Luna. "Look at that outfit he makes her wear! That's not just your average maid outfit, he's making her wear some kind of sexy maid outfit!"

"She showed up in this!" cried Kyuusuke. He looked at Mashiro for help but she just stared back at him blankly.

"Well, I invited you all here because I have a much nicer place for us to have our group meetings about SoD than the temple," said Kyuusuke. "Let's all sit in my Jacuzzi and discuss how to hide that crystal!"

"Sad," said Rei. "He's still trying to be a perv, by getting us to change into bathing suits."

"No!" cried Kyuusuke. "You can get in in your clothes if you want! The Jacuzzi feels really nice, come on!"

Everyone left.

"Those don't seem like friends," said Mashiro.

"Tell me about it," said Kyuusuke. "No one understands me except for you, Mashiro."

"Whatever you say, master," said Mashiro.

Kyuusuke frowned.


	177. Episode 177: Getting Down to Business

The crew minus Kyuusuke sat at Rei's temple.

"It's good to be back," said Momoko. "Now, our first order of business-"

Luna cut her off. "We're going to plan where to hide the crystal, right?"

"No," said Momoko. "And don't interrupt me, rodent."

Luna, Artemis, and Apollo gasped.

"As I was saying, our first order of business is to discuss Kyuusuke's maid. It's unethical and wrong," concluded Momoko.

"When did you ever care about those things?" sneered Rei.

"Always," lied Momoko.

"What pervy things do you think he does with her?" asked Minako.

"Very bad things," said Mamoru Chiba. "That kid is a villain, almost as bad as Rei's grandpa."

"He's following in his footsteps, I'm sure of it," said Usagi.

"He has definitely made moves on her," proposed Mamoru. "Here's how that kid sets it up. He'll be in the shower, and ask for the maid to bring him something, such as shampoo. And that's when he'll suggest she washes his back. Poor, innocent Mashiro will be a bit hesitant, but a dark shadow will cast over his depraved mug and he'll demand his needs be met. 'I thought you said you'd do anything I asked? Or do you want to end back up on the streets?' Mashiro, being horrified at the thought of being back on the streets, will eventually give in to his cruel orders. She says she'll get her bathing suit, but he says, 'No need.' Then she gets in the shower, and grabs a bar of soap, and Kyuusuke says in a low, sinister voice, 'No hands.'"

Artemis gasped. "That dirty boy!"

Minako had a nosebleed and everyone turned to her.

"Minako," said Rei. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Is it?" asked Minako. Then she panicked. "I hit the door pretty hard," she said. "It's probably from that."

"You're sick just like Kyuusuke," said Momoko. "I bet she wishes she was Kyuusuke's maid in the scenario Mamoru Chiba has been describing."

"No way!" yelled Minako. "But if it were an older, handsomer man…"

Momo shook her head.

"Guys," said Luna. "It's not that big of a deal. He lucked into a lot of money, and it's not that surprising he would get someone to do chores for him."

"That's just it," said Usagi. "Kyuusuke is a renowned pervert, and he picked the most attractive maid he could find."

"I didn't think she was that good looking," said Momoko, turning away.

"She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen," said Artemis.

Luna gave him a quick sock.

"Seriously, guys," said Luna. "We have more important matters. The SoD could be on her way right now, with an attack force!"

"No," said Momoko. "We'd sense her lightyears away. I have an idea though. What if we kill Kyuusuke? I think it's the only way."

"We might just have to," said Mamoru Chiba. "Or at least get him arrested."

"I think he's too young to be arrested," said Usagi.

"We'll have to imprison him in a box," said Minako. "With no air holes. And then we will set the maid free."

"Sadly that's just what it's come to," nodded Mamoru Chiba.

"I don't know about all of this," said Rei. "I think we should just ignore Kyuusuke from now on instead of killing him. He is no longer a member of this crew, and if we run into him in the streets we will shun him."

"Good idea," said everyone except Momoko.

"I guess if we're taking the coward's way out," sighed Momoko.

Luna let out a sigh of relief. "Now, can we talk about the crystal?"

"Ugh," groaned Momoko. "You're a persistent one. Fine. Any ideas?"

"I say we paint it like the sky and lay it in a field!" said Apollo.

"We tried that," said Momoko sadly. "But they have some kind of tracker."

"I've got it," said Minako. "We fly it high into the sky, and then drop it on Kyuusuke's mansion."

"We've moved past Kyuusuke," said Momo. "I never want to hear that name again."

"Ok, how about this?" said Usagi. "We drop it to the bottom of the ocean, into a trench. No way SoD can hold her breath that long!"

"Probably not," admitted Momoko. "But that orange freak is a wild card, and has many mythical tricks up her sleeve."

"We launch it into space!" said Mamoru Chiba.

"No, they'll just find it," said Momoko.

"D'ah," said Mamoru, slapping his knee.

"What if you put it on the moon?" asked Grandpa, entering with tea.

"Huh," said Momo. "Actually, that could work. But there's still the tracker issue."

"Leave that to me," said Rei. "I'll use my onmyouji magic to cloak it from all evil."

"You can do that?" asked Usagi.

"Ye," said Rei.

"Why didn't you do that the first time?" asked Minako.

"I just thought of it," admitted Rei. "I'll put an anti-evil curse on it."

"Wow, I guess we worked it out pretty quickly," said Mamoru. "Now how do we get to space? The ship is still in the garage for repairs, right?"

"We'll fly it up there with our wings," said Rei. "And I know you can jump pretty high, Mamoru."

"That is true," said Mamoru. "I'm a leaping leopard."

"Is that the best idea?" asked Grandpa. "How do you know that huge crystal won't burn up in the atmosphere with the force it takes to push it up?"

"Do the crystals burn like that?" wondered Apollo.

"Drat," said Luna. "We can't take any chances."

"So I guess we'll have to wait until the rocket gets fixed," figured Mamoru.

"No can do," said Grandpa. "I just repaired that thing like, a hundred years ago. Too soon."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" yelled Momoko. "We can't just leave that crystal behemoth sitting there for SoD to take! We put too much effort into nabbing it!"

"Eh," said Minako. "Well…"

"Spit it out," said Momoko.

Minako sighed. "I know someone who could get it out of the atmosphere. But it's someone that we vowed to never talk to again."

"Well then that's not an option," said Momo. "How about we take shifts guarding it? Rei and Minako can hold their own against SoD and her men, probably."

"Rei couldn't even defeat Galaxia," said Usagi.

"Stop bringing up sore topics!" said Rei. "Let's just go get that stupid kid, and then never talk to him again after the crystal's dealt with."

With that, they hopped the monorail and headed for Kyuusuke's mansion.

* * *

The monorail dropped them at the address they had visited, but something wasn't right.

"This isn't right," said Mamoru Chiba. "There's nothing here."

"Wait, what's that over there?" exclaimed Momo.

They all dashed over.

On the dirt ground laid none other than Kyuusuke Sarashina, who was shedding tears.

Beside him was his maid holding a tissue box, standing like a statue.

"Kyuusuke," began Momoko.

"It's gone," said Kyuusuke.

"What's gone?" asked Minako.

"The mansion," said Kyuusuke. "I spent all my money. Every last yen."

"W-why?!" demanded Usagi.

"They took my house," continued Kyuusuke. "All I have left is my maid."

"I wish they took her too," said Momoko.

"I have nowhere else to stay," said Mashiro.

"Wait," said Mamoru Chiba. "If he's out of money, how is he paying you?"

"I have nowhere else to stay," repeated Mashiro.

"Kyuusuke, it's been one day!" exclaimed Rei. "You stupid kid!"

"I know," said Kyuusuke. His light sob had broken into a steady weep. "I know."

"What did you even buy?" asked Usagi. "I mean, really!"

"I bought an antique Nintendo Switch from 100 years ago. I wanted to play Mario Odyssey before we left but never got the chance. So I just…" Kyuusuke faded off. "And that was just one of the many things I bought. 25 million dollars, gone like the wind."

"Where's Artemis P?" asked Momo. "We need him for something important."

"He's no longer with me," said Kyuusuke. "They took him, too."

"Just call him," said Momoko. "Doesn't he come flying?"

"No," said Kyuusuke. "They have him in a high tech vault, so he can't escape. I already tried that."

"Then, we'll just have to bust him out!" concluded Usagi. "There's no records of us in this era, so they can't track us down!"

"OooH!" realized Kyuusuke. "Let's go get my buddy back!"


	178. Episode 178: The Great Heist

_******** **Flashback**_ ********

"We're going to need a bit more to pay off your ridiculously huge debt, kid," said the repossessors.

"I have nothing else," said Kyuusuke, broken-hearted. "Unless you want the clothes off my back, and hopefully my maid's back."

"No, your clothes are garbage," said a repossessor. "They haven't been in style for 100 years."

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke.

"How about that toy in your hand?" asked one of the guys.

"That's not a toy," said Kyuusuke. "It's a super weapon."

"Yeah, alright, we'll take that too," said the guy.

"What?!" cried Kyuusuke. "No! Stay away!"

They started charging towards Kyuusuke.

"Artemis P, RUN!" he yelled.

Artemis P started flying away at rapid speeds, only a few feet above the ground.

Several men jogged up next to it on foot, and threw themselves at it in an attempt to take it to the ground.

But Artemis P was slippery, and outmaneuvered them by increasing his speed at the last second.

After several failed attempts, they started firing nets at it, so Artemis P took off flying towards the heavens.

"Drone force, go!" shouted the chief.

Drones took off after Artemis P and began firing lasers.

Artemis P was getting spooked, and had to pick up his pace.

He dodged several attacks, and several body slams from the drones.

But after a few minutes of fighting, Artemis P turned to see he was completely surrounded by drones.

With no other options, he turned into a bowling ball and dropped to the ground.

The shockwaves when it hit the ground killed several drones.

Artemis P then turned into a marble and tried to roll down a sewer grate.

But that's when someone picked it up and threw it in the back of a police van.

"NO!" yelled Kyuusuke. "Kitty Magic!"

But the back of the police van was high tech, and Artemis P couldn't break free.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kyuusuke, as the van drove off into the distance.

* * *

"So that's how it happened," finished Kyuusuke.

"Wait," said Momoko. "Why didn't you just turn it into some kind of hypnotizing device like Chibiusa did with Luna P? You could have stopped them from repossessing your house as well."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kyuusuke. "I always panic under pressure!"

"Settle down," said Mamoru. "You say Artemis P should be in this building here?"

"Yes," said Kyuusuke. "I can sense his cries for help."

"Don't worry," said Minako. "You'll get Artemis P back."

"Thanks," said Kyuusuke. "I thought you guys would never talk to me again."

"You're a lot more likeable when you're not rich," said Rei. "But we still wish you would drop the maid."

"Oh, about that," said Kyuusuke. "I kind of took her along, because she has nowhere else to go."

"What?!" screamed Momoko. "Idiot! We need to break in as Sailors!"

"It's okay," said Kyuusuke. "She's kind of out of it, so she probably won't even put the pieces together."

"You can't treat girls like objects!" yelled Minako.

"What!?" cried Kyuusuke. "She said she had nowhere else to go so I took her along! It's better than leaving her at my pile of dirt!"

Everyone glared at Kyuusuke.

"I never get a break," he said. "No one likes me. Well, you still like me, right Mashiro?"

"If you say so," said Mashiro.

That didn't make Kyuusuke feel better.

"Well, let's go ahead and start the jailbreak then," said Kyuusuke.

"Not yet," said Rei. "We're waiting for Grandpa to come with his safe cracking tools."

"Ah," said Kyuusuke. "He's a good man."

"I'd prefer if you didn't hang out with him anymore, actually," said Rei. "He's a very bad influence."

"Hey hey!" said Grandpa, in a black suit with night goggles.

But then he took his night goggles off, and did a double take.

"Who is this strapping young lass?" demanded Grandpa.

"Oh," said Kyuusuke. "This is my maid, Mashiro. Mashiro, this is Grandpa."

Grandpa ran up and kissed her hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you looking for work? I will pay double what this little squirt pays you to work at my temple!"

Grandpa was drooling like a dog, and Rei had to remove him from the maid.

"Actually," said Mashiro. "I want to stay with Kyuusuke."

Kyuusuke gushed.

"What?" said Grandpa. "Why? There's lots to do at my temple!"

Mashiro said nothing else for the rest of the chapter, so Grandpa let out a sad whimper.

"Kyuusuke," he said. "Don't just keep your maid to yourself. Let me borrow her once in a while!"

"No way!" said Kyuusuke. "You're just a pervert!"

"You're just a pervert!" said Momoko to Kyuusuke. "I wish you'd pay more attention to me, and stop ogling over your maid!"

"Huh?!" said Kyuusuke.

"Shut up!" yelled Momoko. She turned into Sailor Sun, and went to punch the wall to oblivion.

"Wait," said everyone. "You'll trigger the alarms, and I don't think the cats and Kyuusuke's maid can keep up if we have to make a getaway."

"Oh boy!" realized Luna. "We're not the weakest members of the team anymore!"

"Beautiful day!" said Apollo.

"How do you intend to get in then?" asked Momoko.

Everyone transformed, and then Sailor Moon grabbed her hand.

"What is this?!" demanded Momoko. "Is this some kind of lesbian circle?!"

"This is Sailor Teleport," reminded Usagi. "You've done it before."

"Huh," said Momoko.

All the non-Sailors such as Tuxedo and Mashiro got in the middle, and they teleported into the room with the safe.

Artemis P sensed their presence, and began slamming into the safe door.

"Son!" cried Kyuusuke. "We will save you!"

Kyuusuke foolishly threw himself into the safe, setting off all alarms.

"Fool!" said Momoko.

"Don't worry," said Grandpa. "If it wasn't him it would have been the cats."

"You're right," said Artemis. "I was getting ready to jump."

"Quick, open the safe, Grandpa!" said Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry, I'll just have Artemis P turn into a lock pick!" volunteered Kyuusuke. "Oh wait, I can't. He's in the safe."

Kyuusuke was upset.

Grandpa walked over and got down to business.

He got through 20 encryptions in 10 seconds.

"Wow," said Rei. "I never knew you had that skill."

"I'm an expert at many things," said Grandpa.

He opened the safe, and Kyuusuke and Artemis P were reunited.

That's when the police force arrived.

"Easy pickings!" said Momoko.

She shot a Solar Wind, knocking out 500 cops.

"Momoko, did you kill them?" asked Usagi.

"I don't think so," said Momoko. "But if there were one or two casualties, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, let's head out then," said Mamoru.

But suddenly the door was blocked by a woman in a futuristic mecha suit.

"Who's this lady?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I am the chief of police!" stated the lady. "I've heard urban legends about you, Sailor Senshi! And I also heard you disappeared one day without notice."

"Ye," said Sailor Moon. "We went into space. Only a few weeks actually passed for us."

"Ah, I see," said the lady. "So I got a bunch of smart alecks. Very well then. Robotic Force, charge!"

"Metal man?" asked Kyuusuke, giddily.

But they weren't the same kind of metal man and were disposed of quite easily.

Even the cats were taking care of the Robo Cops with little effort.

"Sad," said Kyuusuke.

Finally all the Robo Cops were no more.

"Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna fight?!" asked Momoko. "Huh, cyborg lady?"

"It's called a mecha suit," said the chief of police. "And I do intend on fighting."

She flew at lightning speed, and threw a knee into Momoko's chin.

"AH!" screamed Momoko, getting tossed across the room in complete shock.

"Hey chief of police!" called Kyuusuke. "You need to calm down, there's a regular human with us!"

"Why would you bring a regular human?" demanded the police chief.

"She had nowhere else to go," explained Kyuusuke.

"Sad," said police chief. "But that won't make me go easy on you."

She flew at Kyuusuke, and Kyuusuke prepared himself for the afterlife.

Tuxedo Mask ran up and kicked her, tossing her into a pile of corpses.

Sailor Moon leapt at her for a piledriver, but the chief of police was no amateur and rolled to the side.

She threw a leaping kick at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon slid across the ground.

Mars and Venus both fired their attacks for some reason, but the chief of police threw a swat, and their attack was reflected along with them.

The police chief shot a blast out of the hand of the robo suit, and everyone leapt around, dodging.

"Mashiro!" cried Kyuusuke. "Stand behind me!"

Mashiro stood behind him.

Kyuusuke got hit with a blow, but didn't back down.

The police chief saw he was wounded and went for the kill, but Kyuusuke turned Artemis P into a mirror at the last second and reflected the hit, destroying her blaster.

"No!" she said.

Luna and Artemis leapt at her, but it had no effect, and they were defeated.

Momoko had recovered by now, and threw a powerful punch to the chief's face, sending her into peril.

"Hold back your punches," reminded Sailor Moon. "You can't go all out against this beast."

"I am," said Momoko. "But it's very hard."

Momoko was distracted, so the police chief used the opportunity to pull the girl's head down into her robo knee, dealing immense damage.

The officer summoned a light sword out of her hand, and charged Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon reflected it with her scepter, and then began charging up her special attack.

But then she stopped. "She's just a regular human under that suit, this would kill her. D'ah."

Sailor Moon settled for throwing a punch, tossing the police chief.

The police chief suddenly disappeared.

When she reappeared, she was behind Kyuusuke, and she had Mashiro in a chokehold with the laser sword to her neck.

"NO!" cried Kyuusuke. "Why did I take her?!"

"Haha," laughed the chief of police. "As you can see, I have taken your regular human hostage. Come with me peacefully to prison, or I will have to end her life."

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Grandpa, charging and throwing a spinkick.

However his kick was repelled off her metal suit, and he passed out from the recoil.

That's when Mamoru Chiba threw a golden rose at maximum speed, and it hit the top of her laser sword, breaking it.

The police chief started getting electrocuted, and clenched her broken laser sword.

Kyuusuke ran up and threw himself at Mashiro, taking her to the ground and knocking her out of the police chief's grasp.

Momoko leapt over and started pummeling the chief, giving her a sufficient beatdown.

"You win this round," resigned the chief of police. "But I will be back! Wherever there is crime, there is ME!"

She leapt into the distance, and they let her.

"Time to head home," said Mamoru, picking up the unconscious folk.

"I can't believe she just left and let us rob this place," said Momoko.

They hopped a monorail and fled the scene of the crime.

"That wasn't the police chief's final form," stated Rei. "Her suit had at least two more transformations. But she decided to hold back."

"No," said Momoko. "I decided to hold back."

"All's well that ends well," said Kyuusuke, holding Artemis P like a baby.

"Well, not really," said Mamoru. "You lost your house like a fool. Where will you stay?"

"Oh, heh heh, about that," said Kyuusuke nervously. "I MAY have snagged a couple thousand bills from the robbery so I could afford an apartment. No biggie."

Everyone glared at him, except Momoko who shrugged.

"Smart boy," she said. "Whatever keeps you off my roof."


	179. Episode 179: SoD's Fatigue Catches Up

Wheesh parked their large spaceship in their original sector, exactly 100 lightyears from Earth.

"It's good to be back," said Wheesh.

"It's good to be a winner," said Kusakabe.

"It's good to know I'm still better than Tuxedo," said Jadeite. "Heh."

"So," said Wheesh. "I guess we're back to square one with trying to combine the crystals. At least we have them all once more."

"I don't need your negativity now," said Kusakabe. "I'm in a good mood. Let's celebrate by having a dance party!"

"OOOOH!" screamed Jadeite. "I haven't had a dance party since the Silver Millennium! And I wasn't even invited to that one! However I did arrive, but then war broke loose!"

"Jadeite, you are a man of very interesting tales," said Kusakabe. "I hope to hear them all one day. But for today, it's time to get my party cap!"

Kusakabe took one step towards her closet, but then she dropped like a board.

"Kusakabe!" cried Wheesh, and that was the last thing Kusakabe heard.

* * *

Kusakabe woke up two weeks later in bed.

"She's up!" she heard Jadeite scream in the hall. "Wheesh, grab the kabobs we made!"

"Yes!" called Wheesh.

Ten minutes later, Wheesh and Jadeite entered her room with a plate of kabobs.

"What is going on?!" demanded Kusakabe. "Why can't I move?!"

"You seem to be almost paralyzed," said Wheesh.

"I know!" said Kusakabe. "Why?"

"Hmmm," said Wheesh. She pulled out a stethoscope, and placed it on Kusakabe's chest.

Then she said, "Hmmm," three more times and nodded each one.

"I see," concluded Wheesh.

"You see what?" said Jadeite.

"I see the problem," said Wheesh.

"Spit it out!" said Kusakabe.

"You exerted way too much energy powering up to like, 2200% exactly while fighting your sister!"

"How did you know that exact number?!" asked Kusakabe. "Even I didn't know what number I was at!"

"I'm an expert," said Wheesh. "Anyway, your body will need to recover from that senseless power excursion for a very long time. That is one of the many setbacks of using that technique."

"I know," said Kusakabe. "That's why I used so many powerballs, to try and save energy!"

"What's a powerball?" asked Jed.

"You have a lot to learn, young one," said Kusakabe.

"No," said Jadeite. "How would I know every little technique in the world?"

"I do," said Wheesh.

Kusakabe sighed. "Alright, leave me alone," she said. "And hand me the remote."

Kusakabe turned on the TV.

Jadeite and Wheesh continued to stand there for an indefinite amount of time.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kusakabe. "Go away!"

Jadeite and Wheesh left.

"Jadeite," said Wheesh. "Let's go training. We haven't done that in a while!"

"I fought a lot of people in the past couple days," said Jed. "I think it's time for a break. Let's prepare a party for when Kusakabe recovers!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "We will do that. But first you need to train."

"Why?" said Jadeite.

"Don't think I missed it when you were tossed by Sailor Sun and were out of the battle for an extended period of time," said Wheesh. "You need to at least be able to put up a fight against someone like her."

"I could easily hold my own," said Jadeite. "However she spiked her power and I didn't see it coming."

"Amateur mistake," said Wheesh. "It's too bad she fled. I would have grounded her into Sailor Sun pudding."

"Sounds yucky," said Jed. "Speaking of which, I bet Kusakabe-sama could go for some pudding right about now."

"Ooh!" said Wheesh. "I can make a mean vanilla chocolate chip! Hey wait a minute, you still need to train!"

"D'ah," said Jadeite.


	180. Episode 180: Back to School

The Sailors landed back on Earth after flying the crystal to the moon.

"I can't believe you were able to use Artemis P as a space shuttle to hold the crystal!" said Kyuusuke. "I never would have thought of that one!"

"Yes," said Momoko. "That's because you're stupid and possess a great weapon beyond your comprehension. It's equivalent to an infant having a machine gun, or an ape having a bow and arrow. They just can't fully utilize it."

Kyuusuke frowned. "I'm just glad to have my boy back," he said, turning Artemis P back into his prime form and holding him.

"Did you paint the crystal moon colored, and black on top to blend in with space?" asked Kyuusuke.

"No," said Rei. "I put some magic strips on it and now it is cloaked."

"Why didn't you do that the first time?" asked Kyuusuke.

"I'm not explaining things to you that we already discussed at the meeting," barked Rei.

"I wasn't invited to the meeting?" asked Kyuusuke, hurt.

Everyone shook their heads and Kyuusuke stared at the ground.

Minako felt kind of awkward due to Kyuusuke's silent sorrow. She tried to break the ice. "Anyone know what day of the week it is, or even what month?"

Rei walked inside the temple to ask Grandpa.

She came out moments later.

"It is a Monday, and it is 9:42am," she told the pack. "Grandpa didn't know what month for some reason."

Usagi gasped. "A Monday!? 9:42?! Uwaaaaaaaaah! I'm late for school!"

Usagi dashed off.

"Wait for me!" cried Minako, following her in a mad sprint. "We've really done it this time!"

"Rei-chan, you should get to class as well," said Grandpa, who had been watching silently from the door.

"Ah, you're right," said Rei. She put on her uniform and dashed off to Catholic school.

Mamoru Chiba, who was kind of just standing there, turned to Grandpa.

"Why does Rei go to a Catholic school when she is Shinto?" asked Mamoru.

"Because I told her I very much wanted her to," explained Grandpa.

"Why?" pressed Mamoru.

"The thought of an all-girls school makes me very giddy," nodded Grandpa. "Someday I will use one of my techniques to transform into a girl and go there myself."

"Please don't," said Mamoru.

"Shouldn't you be in class, young man?" asked Grandpa.

"No, sadly," said Chiba. "I was attending a university, but when I lost my Star Seed when I was kidnapped by Galaxia on my flight to my study abroad program, I was thrown out for not notifying the school about it for quite a long time."

"Grrr," said Grandpa. "You should have gone to an all-boys school."

"I don't think they have those," said Mamoru.

"No, they have them," said Grandpa in a serious tone, and Mamoru took a step back.

There was a moment of silence, and then Mamoru Chiba casually left.

Now it was just Grandpa, the younglings, and the cats.

Momoko turned to Kyuusuke, and gave him a look like it was time to skedaddle.

"We should head to school too," said Kyuusuke.

"No," said Momoko. "I know everything I'll need for the rest of my life."

"But my parents would have wanted me to get an education," said Kyuusuke.

"Don't you have a maid at home?" asked Momoko. "Why don't you go visit her?"

"Ooh!" said Kyuusuke. "She's probably hungry, I need to bring some fast food home!"

Momoko narrowed her eyes and then left.

* * *

Usagi and Minako arrived at Juuban High.

"They… remodeled the building quite a bit," realized Usagi.

"There's no time to admire the architecture!" said Minako. "We're late!"

They dashed into their first period class.

Everyone just stared at them.

"Uh… are we in the wrong room?" asked Usagi when she didn't recognize a single face.

"Who are you, and why are you in a uniform from 100 years ago?" asked the teach.

"Oooooooooooooooh," said the girls, as it dawned on them.

They left.

"So, I guess we're out of the school system now," said Minako.

"No," said Usagi. "We can just reapply. Say we are from England. They will believe it since we have blonde hair."

"I am from England," said Minako.

"See?" said Usagi.

They walked into the front office, which was hard to locate with the new layout.

"We need to register for school," said Usagi.

"OK," said the person at the front. "Fill this out."

She handed them forms and they hopped to them.

That's when Rei burst into the office.

"I need to register for school!" she said.

"Rei?" asked Usagi. "Why aren't you at Catholic school?"

"It's gone," said Rei. "The building has been turned into a second Tokyo Tower."

"Cool," said Minako.

"Not cool," said Rei. "Now I have to go to… public school."

She began filling out her form as another familiar face walked in.

"Hello," said Momoko, with lipstick on and a fancy looking lil cap. "I am here to register for the high school."

"Sorry, you can't," said the lady. "You're too young."

"Wrong," said Momoko. "I'm just a loli. Just look at my bust! It's bigger than most people I know!"

Suddenly, the lady pulled a hair from Momoko's head.

She put it in a scanner.

"Just as I thought. You are a young lass," said the lady, shaking her head.

"Wrong," said Momoko. "I was around for 1,000 years in the Sun Kingdom."

"It's okay to play pretend sometimes, little one," said the lady. "But you're an elementary school girl! You can only pretend to be a high schooler in your own mind!"

Momoko grabbed the lady by the collar.

"Now listen here, girly! I am SAILOR SUN of the Sun Kingdom! You're just jealous because I am more developed than you, but here's the deal! If you don't wanna be turned to ash, you will do as I say! Got it!?"

"Momoko!" cried Rei. "What are you doing?!"

Momoko turned around in shock. "When did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Before you did," said Minako.

Momoko released the woman, and the woman passed out.

"Ah," said Momo finally. "You see, I was uh… bored. So I figured I'd join high school so I could experience what some would call slice-of-life!"

"You can't just go around hurting people," said Usagi.

"I'll hurt you," said Momoko. "Back down and let me get into high school the old fashioned way."

"You back down," said Usagi, standing up. "I'll clash with you any day!"

Momoko went red-form, shaking the whole school and half of Japan.

The tsunami and earthquake sirens began to blare, and people started evacuating the school.

"Let's do this," said Momoko.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Usagi, hanging onto a chair. "I was joking! You need to calm the heck down before you kill someone!"

"Yeah, you!" said Momoko. "Come on, let's do this!"

But no one would fight her, so she sighed and went back to her base.

"Whatever," she said angrily.

She went home.

Minako finished her form. "Who should we turn this in to now?"

They left their forms on the table and went home for the day.


	181. Episode 181: Mutiny

Kusakabe laid in bed.

"I'm bored," she said to the empty room. "Where's Jed and Wheesh when you need them? I could go for a good chuckle, and some back and forth banter right about now."

However, Jed and Wheesh were out training, and Kusakabe sighed.

"There's nothing good on TV!" she screamed, tossing the remote.

But that was her biggest mistake yet.

"OWWWWW!" she yelled. "It hurts to move! Every muscle in my body is aching! I shouldn't have gone to 2200%, but when Misuzu went to 2100%, what was I supposed to do!?"

A terrible show came on TV and Kusakabe started yelling incoherently.

"I need some entertainment," she decided after a while.

She thought off the top of her head for a name and called it. "ZOISITE!" she yelled.

Zoisite entered.

"Yes, Kusakabe-sama," he said.

"Entertain me," said Kusakabe.

"Pardon?" said Zoisite.

"Dance for me," said Kusakabe. "Do a jig, or some kind of goofy dance."

Zoisite valued his life, so he broke into a shuffle.

It gave Kusakabe a giggle, but suddenly Zoisite missed a step.

"Oops," said Zoisite. "Please spare me!"

"There's no spare to be had," said Kusakabe sadly.

She narrowed her eyes without moving, and suddenly Zoisite dropped dead.

Kusakabe tried to think of another name, but could not.

"Galaxia!" she called at last.

"Hello, my lady," said Galaxia.

"Change the channel," said Kusakabe.

Galaxia changed the channel.

"Good," said Kusakabe.

"Is that all?" asked Galaxia.

"No," said Kusakabe. "Can you juggle?"

"I could try…" said Galaxia. "But what's all this about?"

"You dare ask me a question?" demanded Kusakabe.

"Sorry," said Galaxia. "It just looked as though you were injured, and I was concerned."

Kusakabe had nothing else to do, so she told Galaxia of her present state.

"Now, get juggling," said Kusakabe.

"So you can't move?" asked Galaxia. "And you're very weakened?"

"That's what I just said," said Kusakabe. "If you can't juggle, just be out with it."

Galaxia stared down at Zoisite's corpse.

"This character's a weakling," thought Galaxia. "So he probably just dropped from Kusakabe's aura. However, I am the fourth strongest on this ship! I am the great Galaxia-sama!"

Galaxia's eyes lit up, and she turned into Chaos form, powering up to 100%.

"I will not be disrespected to the point where I have to change channels for some incapacitated moron! I will redeem my throne!" screamed Galaxia.

She leapt into the air and threw a wild punch at the crippled Kusakabe.

She exerted so much force there was an explosion, and she was convinced Kusakabe was no more.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Galaxia. "Vengeance has been served!"

But when the smoke cleared, Kusakabe and the bed she was laying on still stood, and looked completely undamaged.

"I'll give you credit," said Kusakabe. "You did entertain me."

Galaxia tried to run, but then dropped dead.

"Heh," laughed Kusakabe. "Heh, heh."

Kusakabe road on the good vibes for a while, but got bored again.

"Evil Chibiusa!" called Kusakabe. "Report at once!"

Evil Chibiusa pranced in.

That's when there was a bright light, and she was tossed, like that time Zoisite died.

"Hahaha," said Kusakabe.

"The Amazon Trio, and Zirconia!" called Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe-sama," bowed Zirconia. "What is it you need?"

A bright light appeared, and all four were slaughtered.

Kusakabe let out a laugh. "This is entertaining!"

"Koan!" she called.

Koan was sitting in the spaceship cafeteria, and let out a gasp.

"Not me…" she thought. "Every person that SoD has called so far has not returned. I gotta get out of here!"

Koan opened the window and leapt out into space.

She floated away for only 5 seconds, until there was a bright light and she dropped dead.

Her dead corpse floated into a sun.

"Wiseman!" called Kusakabe.

Wiseman floated in because he had no choice.

He didn't say a single word though, and bit his tongue.

"Wiseman," said Kusakabe. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue," said Wiseman.

"Alright," said Kusakabe.

The whole room lit up blue, and Wiseman dropped, becoming a rag with a ball on it.

"Heh," said Kusakabe.

Wiseman reformed.

"Ah, hello," said Kusakabe. "I purposely left your ball and rag, so you could reform."

"Thanks," said Wiseman.

Wiseman dropped.

"Heh," said Kusakabe.

Wiseman reformed, only to drop again.

The next time, he didn't reform.

Kusakabe was getting impatient, and waited for ten full minutes.

Then, Wiseman tried to reform and make a run for it, but the room lit up again and he dropped.

Kusakabe knew that he wouldn't respawn again for at least an hour, so she destroyed his crystal ball.

"Rubeus," she called.

That name rung a bell, but she couldn't place the face.

Rubeus walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Watch it," said Kusakabe. "I'm uncomfortable. Lay me on my side."

"Uh, sure," said Rubeus.

He walked over to Kusakabe's bed and started to lift her.

Then he got mad and threw her into a wall.

"HAHAHAHHA!" he yelled.

That's when he died.

"Worth it!" he said.

"Grrrrr," said Kusakabe, laying on the floor. "How am I supposed to get up now?!"

Kusakabe thought of who she could call that wouldn't try any funny business.

"PallaPalla!" she called at last.

"Hi!" said PallaPalla. "Oh no, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Help me up!" demanded Kusakabe. "Some goon threw me into a wall. I will make him pay later."

"Ah, that's really a shame," said PallaPalla.

She walked over to lift up Kusakabe.

But then she started kicking and stomping her.

"This is for JunJun!" she yelled. "And VesVes!"

"FOOOOL!" screamed Kusakabe, infuriated.

PallaPalla died a very slow and painful death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Kusakabe. "I hate this!"

Two hours later, Wheesh and Jadeite returned.

"Hey Kusakabe, I-"

Wheesh gasped.

"Kusakabe, you rolled out of bed!"

Wheesh levitated Kusakabe back into bed and put her covers on.

"Wheesh," said Kusakabe. "Some of those minions need some harsh punishments."

"What happened?" asked Wheesh.

"They threw me into the wall, and I couldn't move!" shouted Kusakabe. "I was stuck there for hours!"

"Those fiends!" yelled Jadeite. "I'll go punish them immediately! Wheesh, bring them back!"

Wheesh respawned every season villain that was currently dead.

"VesVes?" asked Wheesh. "I thought you were sealed in my staff?"

"No," said VesVes. "I was not immortal like JunJun, so I starved to death."

"Ah," said Wheesh. She imprisoned VesVes in her staff again to starve.

Then Jed started unleashing punches on everyone.

"No!" cried Zoisite. "All I did was miss a step in my shuffle!"

"Save it," said Jadeite, ending Zoisite.

He slammed Galaxia into a wall, and she instantly died.

Koan tried to run again, but Jed grabbed her legs and threw her into the ceiling.

She died before she hit the ground.

"No, Jadeite," said Kusakabe.

But Jadeite was on a roll.

He threw a quick chop, killing the Amazon Trio, and then splitting Zirconia in half.

"Jadeite!" yelled Kusakabe.

That's when Jed spotted Rubeus.

"YOU!" screamed Jadeite.

He threw a dropkick, sending Rubeus to near death.

Then he started spinning him around like a top.

Suddenly, PallaPalla grabbed a glass of water from Kusakabe's night table and drenched her with it, and threw a leaping kick at Jadeite.

CereCere had come to check on PallaPalla, and walked in just in time to see Jadeite snap her neck.

CereCere threw a wild punch at Jadeite, but Jadeite caught it and CereCere was no more.

Wiseman tried to slide under Wheesh's legs out the door, but Wheesh closed her legs and his ball shattered.

"Is this a revolt?" called Kunzite. He shot his boomerangs at Kusakabe, but they were vaporized before they reached her.

Kunzite put up his cape, but he dropped anyway.

"Did someone say revolt?!" called Saphir from the cafeteria.

That's when all heck broke loose.

Evil Chibiusa threw a knee into Wheesh's head, but Wheesh put her down.

Prince Demande, flanked by Sailor Tin Nyanko and Tellu, made a beeline right for Kusakabe.

"She's injured!" called Tin Nyanko.

Jadeite threw a chop, and the shockwave killed them.

Before they could get a handle on the situation, a random Lemur from Season 4 threw itself onto Kusakabe, and let out a wild self-destruct.

Kusakabe's pillow was toasted, and her hair was frizzed.

That's when Nehelenia blew up the wall, and the villains began pouring in like it was nobody's business.

"This is for sending us all to get killed by the Outers!" shouted Nephrite.

He sent Leo the Lion, but Jadeite picked it up and threw it into Nephrite, killing him.

Wheesh waved her staff, and half the crowd died.

But that's when five Phages jumped on top of her, taking her to the ground.

Professor Tomoe tore down the other wall with his mecha suit, and lifted up Kusakabe's bed with his robo arms, shaking it like mad.

Kusakabe flipped her lid and Tomoe died within the suit.

The suit deactivated and her bed fell to the floor.

"OWWW!" screamed Kusakabe.

Aluminum Siren and Thetis came riding in on a wave, followed by all other water-based creatures.

They washed Kusakabe away, causing her to float down the hall on her bed.

Jadeite shot an invisible wave, and all the water evaporated.

The delinquents dropped to the ground and died.

Queen Beryl suddenly tossed Wheesh out of the way, and screamed, "AHHHHHH!" spawning a huge black crystal.

She threw it right at Jadeite's neck, and it was a direct hit.

However, it did no damage.

"Sleep forever!" yelled Jadeite, but Beryl took her own life with a second crystal.

"Darn," said Jadeite.

That's when Chaos and Metalia fused with Kaorinite, taking the roof off the ship.

The new creature threw itself straight for Kusakabe's heart, however Wheesh pointed her staff and they defused and then dropped dead.

Jed fired lightning, taking out a large amount.

That's when a rope was wrapped around Jadeite's neck, and Pharaoh 90 attempted to strangle him to death.

Oniwabandana and Morga ran up and began throwing punches at Jadeite's exposed torso.

"Morga, why?!" cried Jadeite.

He swung his arm, and all the beings dropped.

"Is that all of them?" asked Jed, waiting for another attack.

But that's when Lead Crow, who was tactically waiting until the end, ran in and unleashed a black hole.

"AH!" screamed Kusakabe, getting sucked in, along with Lead Crow who smiled triumphantly.

The black hole closed.

Ten minutes later, the black hole reopened, and Kusakabe was tossed out.

"I'm free," she said.

"Good work," said Wheesh.

"Sailor CHEF!" shouted a voice.

That's when a Phage ran up, and stabbed a butcher's knife into Kusakabe's heart.

Or, at least he tried to, because the butcher's knife shattered against her solid skin.

"Why is there a guy Sailor?" asked Jadeite once again. "I thought it could only be girls."

"Stupid filler characters," shrugged Wheesh.

Kusakabe was still steamed though, and Sailor Chef was deep-fried.

"Why am I in such a pitiful state that such weaklings can cause me such trouble?!" demanded Kusakabe.

"One ant is weak, but a million ants can move a house," said Jadeite.

"Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't seem so bad," admitted Kusakabe.

"Hey," said Jed. "Which one of you killed Rubeus? I wanted him to die by my hand."

"I didn't," said Wheesh.

"Not me," said Kusakabe.

"Uh oh," said Jed.

He ran into Rubeus's quarters, to see him in the process of building up speed for 12 hours in order to duplicate black crystals.

Jadeite just shook his head.

He killed Rubeus, and then returned to Kusakabe.

"Unloyal creatures," said Kusakabe. "The first minute I feel better, I'm going to have a serious talk with them."


	182. Episode 182: Museum Mission

"Hmm," thought Kyuusuke. "The girls went off to high school, Momoko disappeared and has unknown whereabouts, and Mamoru Chiba said he needed some alone time. I can't find any cats, and I don't wanna bother Mashiro this early in the morning… And of course it wouldn't be wise to head by Grandpa's without adult supervision. What do I do?"

Kyuusuke sat down on a curb and watched the monorail go by.

"Not a lot of progress in a hundred years," he sighed. "I thought there'd at least be hover cars."

Kyuusuke sat around for another ten minutes, and then decided on a resolve.

"It's time to re-enroll at the elementary school!" he concluded. "Maybe I'll make some new friends who aren't mean to me all the time!"

Kyuusuke walked over to the school like old times.

He headed into the building, but then he stopped.

"This place…" he said. "It reminds me of her."

He stood there silently as many strange faces passed by.

"It also reminds me of when Momoko didn't hate me. She was a friendly girl back then, always so full of enthusiasm…"

Kyuusuke went home.

"Not today," he said.

* * *

"Another round," said Momoko, sitting at Grandpa's dining table.

"Yes, young one," said Grandpa, handing her another tea.

Momoko didn't thank him.

"Keep it moving," said Momoko. "I'm not a movie; don't just stand and watch me."

"Are you alright?" asked Artemis. "You seem upset."

Momoko grabbed him by the tail and threw him, and he let out a screech.

Luna got ready to attack, but Apollo looked at her and shook his head.

"Oooh!" said Luna suddenly, forgetting about Artemis's injuries. "Apollo! Isn't it time you train us?"

"Perhaps," said Apollo. "But I have to test you first, to make sure you are worthy of my teachings!"

"Ha," laughed Momoko. "They aren't up to your standards."

"We are too!" yelled Artemis. "We'll pass any test you throw at us!"

"Alright," said Apollo. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Meet me right here at sunrise and I'll tell you your mission."

"Right here?" asked Luna. "You mean in Grandpa's kitchen?"

"Yes," said Apollo. "Actually, no. Meet me outside."

"In the front or back of the temple?" asked Artemis.

Apollo left.

"Don't be late," said Momoko. "Apollo's teachings could really benefit you two."

Momoko turned into Sailor Sun and flew away.

The cats nodded.

* * *

The cats marched up to the temple at 4:00 AM.

"I know we're early," said Luna. "But we have to get here before Apollo."

"Right," said Artemis. "That's probably the first test."

"Hello!" said Apollo.

He was on the roof of the temple, and he back-flipped off and landed in front of them.

"No!" said Luna. "Why are you here so early?"

"This was your first test," said Apollo. "And you failed. Things are not looking up for you."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Artemis.

"Relax," said Apollo. "The true test begins now. Your mission is to find an item I hid in the Crown Arcade Memorial Museum."

"What item?" asked Artemis.

"You'll know," said Apollo. "You have until sunset to return here with it. If you do not, our training days are over."

"Right!" said Luna.

They took off running, and ran all the way to the museum many blocks away.

"Wow, look at this place!" said Artemis. "Feels like just yesterday this was a functional arcade!"

The museum wasn't open yet, so Luna and Artemis had to wait until 8 AM.

They took a cat nap because they didn't sleep all night from anticipation.

Finally, they were startled awake by footsteps.

A man walked past the golden Motoki statue and opened the door.

The cats skittered inside before he could.

"Hey!" he said. "Ya lil rodents!"

But they ducked under an antique arcade machine and soon the man gave up searching.

"This is the arcade machine we used to communicate through," noted Luna. "I can't believe it's been preserved all these years!"

Artemis nodded. "I have good memories of this machine."

There was no one in the museum yet at this early hour, so they stepped out into the open and began their search.

"Ah, look at that!" said Artemis. "That plaque says that's the real apron Motoki wore in a lot of his appearances!"

"Oooooh," said Luna. "Fascinating."

"Ah! AH!" said Artemis. "There's a giant statue of Reika riding a horse!"

"I see," said Luna. "This museum must showcase all people related to Motoki."

The cats climbed up to look in a box and saw a miniature replica of Motoki's apartment.

"It's very messy," said Artemis.

"Pitiful," said Luna.

They finally reached the back of the huge museum, and the entire wall was just one enormous mural.

"What… is that?" asked Artemis.

That's when they saw it was an animated mural.

It was of Motoki flying in some sort of huge beam. It was even accompanied by a sound, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Beautiful," said Luna. "But how did they know about this? I don't even know what that is!"

"Look at this!" called Artemis, and Luna hopped over.

It was Motoki's diary.

They flipped through the pages, and read about how suddenly there was a ring of fire around Motoki and his girlfriend. He was then brutalized by a man with long orange hair, and some kind of goofy outfit.

"That's the Dark Kingdom" yelled Luna.

"I think he's referring to Zoisite," said Artemis. "I saw him once before, but only once."

"Ah, he was a fiend," said Luna. "Apparently Motoki got hit by a beam from this monster, and flew with it! I'm surprised he survived, although, I once survived a backhand by that creature!"

Artemis looked at her in awe. "Maybe this is what Apollo wanted us to find."

Luna attempted to take the mural from the wall, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let's keep looking," said Luna.

They found a large poster of some orange man with sunglasses.

"What is this?" demanded Artemis.

Luna read off the description. "This painting is of the man who once took Motoki's place in episode 29. Motoki didn't miss many days, so this man was a rarity."

"Ah," said Artemis. "Now I get it!"

They headed down a hall decorated with photos of Motoki, and then reached the Motoki's sister section of the museum.

"Ah, she worked at Crown Parlor!" said Artemis.

"I think we've seen her before," recalled Luna.

On a fancy table laid a real menu from the original Crown Parlor.

Artemis went to reach for it, but Luna stopped him.

"It said no touching," she said.

"Right!" said Artemis. "Hey, who's that lady over there?"

Luna read the huge letters above her portrait. "That's Mama Motoki! She was mentioned in the first episode of SuperS!"

"Ooh!" recalled Artemis.

"Look at this!" exclaimed Luna. "Here's Motoki's sister's vacuum, which was once taken over by a Daimon!"

"Ah!" said Artemis, touching it despite many signs saying not to.

Next to it was another exhibit. It was an artist sketch of Motoki's sister trying to kiss another girl.

"I know that girl!" said Artemis. "That's Makoto!"

"Who?" asked Luna.

"You know, Jupiter!" reminded Artemis.

"Oooh," said Luna. "Are you sure that was her name?"

"No," admitted Artemis.

Luna and Artemis left the museum after 2 more hours.

"That was a fascinating tour," stated Artemis. "I'm glad we went."

"Me too," said Luna.

They started heading back to the temple.

"WAIT!" cried Luna. "The training!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Artemis.

They dashed back to the museum, knocking over the cardboard cut-out of Motoki outside.

They went to enter, but then skidded to a halt.

"ARTEMIS!" screamed Luna. "What's that in the hand of the giant golden Motoki statue!?"

"It's some kind of artifact!" said Artemis. "That shouldn't be up there! It must be what Apollo hid!"

Luna and Artemis transformed into their super forms, and began scaling the statue.

"This thing must be ten feet tall!" said Luna.

"We're making progress, though!" encouraged Artemis.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Halt!" it said.

They turned to see none other than the chief of police in her mecha suit, from the robbery.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Artemis.

"Talking cat?" asked the lady.

"Oops," said Artemis.

"You can't scale that statue," said the police chief. "That sign says no climbing."

"We have to," said Luna, hopping up higher.

"Last warning!" yelled the chief of police. "Don't move!"

Artemis kicked off the statue, and leapt onto the chief of police's face.

"It's up to you now, Luna!" he called.

"Right!" said Luna.

She began climbing at super feline speeds, but even though the police chief's line of vision was blocked, she was still shooting at Luna.

Luna dodged the projectiles the best she could, but almost lost her footing.

"Keep going!" screamed Artemis.

The police chief finally got a grip of him, and threw him to the ground like one would spike a volleyball.

Luna was still going for it, and the police chief flew at her at hyper speed.

Luna did the most wild leap of her life, diving for the artifact, and the chief of police had to fall back in order to not harm the statue.

Luna threw the artifact to Artemis, and Artemis took off running.

"It's not over!" screamed the chief of police, aiming her blaster at Artemis.

But Luna leapt onto her mecha arm, and took a chomp.

"Youch!" said the chief.

The chief of police swung her arm, but Luna used this momentum to flip off, and landed in an alley.

She took off down the alley and disappeared into the darkness.

The police chief turned to Artemis, but he was gone.

* * *

The cats returned to the temple at 2 PM.

They presented the artifact to Apollo.

"Ah, well done," said Apollo, surprised to see them so early and at all.

"Well?" asked Artemis, out of breath.

"You have done it," stated Apollo. "Your training begins now."

"YAHOOO!" screamed the cats.

"This is no time to celebrate," said Apollo. "Go run 50 laps around the perimeter of Juuban."

"You mean the high school?" asked Artemis.

"No," said Apollo. "The district. Go!"

The cats took off sprinting.

Grandpa was watching through the temple window, with his arms crossed.

He nodded.


	183. Episode 183: Respect

"Hello, everyone," said Kusakabe, standing at a podium in front of all the past villains. Wheesh and Jadeite were to her left and right.

"I have gathered you all here to talk about a little thing called respect."

She waited a second for dramatic effect, but that's when Esmeraude ran up to the front and threw a punch at Kusakabe's chops.

Esmeraude dropped to the floor, and rolled off the stage.

"This," stated Kusakabe. "This is an example of what I call, 'Disrespect.'"

Jadeite nodded. "You're doing great!"

"Thanks," said Kusakabe. She went on. "It appears that there are some confusions about the meaning of the word 'Respect,' that need to be cleared up. So, what is respect? Can anyone give me an answer?"

Jadeite and Wheesh already knew this would be the end of several past villains if they didn't give the answer Kusakabe wanted.

"Zoisite," said Kusakabe. "What do you think 'Respect' means?"

"Uh," said Zoisite.

Zoisite dropped.

"He was pulling out a dictionary!" said Kunzite. "You didn't give him the chance!"

Kunzite dropped.

"Do I have any other volunteers?" asked Kusakabe. "I can wait all day."

She waited five minutes and then killed Lead Crow.

"No volunteers?" she asked. "Then I guess I'll just have to start killing you one by one."

Prince Dimande dropped. Next was Petz. This was followed up by the sudden death of Eudial. Then Mimet. Then Tellu.

"Enough!" demanded Tomoe.

Tomoe dropped dead.

Then was Fisheye.

Iron Mouse raised her hand. "Respect is treating others the way you want to be treated!"

"Correct," said Kusakabe.

She killed Iron Mouse.

"Now, tell me. How many of you would like to be thrown into a wall when you are in a paralyzed state from a dramatic battle with your sister? Don't lie," she said. "Raise your hand if you want to be treated that way."

Nephrite raised his hand like a smart aleck.

He knew it was over so he took his own life.

"I miss Nephrite," said Jadeite. "He's a good man to have around."

"That's what I thought," said Kusakabe. "NO ONE wants to be treated that way. Now, might I remind you who I am?"

"Oh brother," said a voice.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" screamed Kusakabe.

She didn't know who, but knew it was a male's voice, so she settled on killing Hawk's Eye.

"I am the Sailor of Destruction, the strongest being in the universe!" yelled Kusakabe. "And, I control all your fates! If I wanted to, I could send you all to endless suffering, for all of eternity! But I would not do that, because I would not want that happening to me. This is because I have what you guys don't have, which is called respect. It is something that has been lacking nowadays."

"Amen!" said Wheesh.

"Tell it like it is!" added Jadeite.

That's when Galaxia, Nehelenia, and Chaos itself fired a combined beam right at Jadeite's heart.

Nothing happened, and they died.

It was unknown who killed them, but it could have been any of the trio.

"Alright, they've pushed their luck too many times," said Jadeite. "Can you send them to endless suffering?"

"I should," said Kusakabe. "But I won't. Why won't I, you ask? Because I am familiar with one seven-letter word. R-E-S-P-E-"

VesVes landed her ball on Kusakabe's forehead, and then exerted lots of power.

Kusakabe just sighed as VesVes struggled against her solid skin.

"We're not getting through to them, guys," said Kusakabe. "I guess we have to teach them the hard way. Wheesh, put your staff on auto-respawn."

Kusakabe rolled up her sleeves. "Let's get 'em, boys!" she said. "We will show them pain like no one has ever experienced before!"

"Wahoo!" said Jed, shooting lightning into the crowd.


	184. Episode 184: This Old Mind

Grandpa poured a cup of tea for the spry Mamoru Chiba.

"Thanks," said Mamoru.

"No problem," said Grandpa. "I'm glad you all are back. It's been a lonely century, but not my loneliest."

"…Ah," said Mamoru. "Well, this is good tea."

Grandpa nodded.

"How about some over here?" demanded Momoko.

"That's your tenth glass," said Grandpa. "And you still haven't said please or thank you!"

"Fine, I don't want it anyway," said Momoko.

"Can I have a glass?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Sorry," said Grandpa. "We're all out."

"D'ah," said Kyuusuke. "I was gonna give it to you, Momoko."

"Dumb kid," said Momoko.

There was some silence, and then there was a loud "AHHHHHHHHHH!" from Artemis.

"What's going on outside?" asked Kyuusuke. "Some kind of jamboree?"

"No," said Grandpa. "The cats are being trained by Apollo."

Momoko sighed. "I wish he hadn't agreed to train those rowdy beasts. But once Apollo makes up his mind, there's no talking to him."

"Look out!" screamed Luna, and there was a loud explosion.

"Shut up!" yelled Momoko.

"Sorry!" called Apollo. "I'll tell them to keep it down!"

"What kind of training are they going through?" wondered Mamoru.

"Apparently a kind that's not for human eyes," said Grandpa. "Because they told me to stop watching."

"Maybe it's just because you're a creep," considered Momoko.

"Now, now," said Grandpa. "That's not fair."

"It's lonely without the girls," said Tuxedo. "Too bad they're going to school now."

"Why are they?" asked Momoko. "It's so stupid."

"They just want to live normal lives," said Grandpa. "Being a Sailor Soldier is not easy."

"Hey," said Mamoru, thinking hard. "How did you figure that out, anyway? I mean, when exactly did we tell you about our powers?"

"You didn't," said Grandpa. Then he chuckled. "You can't fool this old mind."

"How did you feel when you found out Rei's path?" asked Kyuusuke.

"I was proud," said Grandpa. "She was following in my footsteps as a warrior."

"You're no warrior," said Momoko. "You're just an old man, with a very long life."

"Ah, you should have seen me in my prime!" said Grandpa. "I could have fought toe-to-toe with Kunzite of the Dark Kingdom in my youth!"

"He's a weakling," scoffed Momoko. "You couldn't have even lasted against one of Kyuusuke's metal men!"

"How did they become my metal men?" demanded Kyuusuke.

"They're associated with you, specifically your defeats," said Momoko.

"You kids," laughed Grandpa. "So young, so new to all of this. You may not realize it yet, but fighting's not about brute strength. Strategy matters more."

"Said every weakling ever," scoffed Momoko. "Your strategy couldn't make you last three seconds in a 1v1 with me."

"Maybe not today," said Grandpa. "But at an earlier time, perhaps."

"Ha!" laughed Momoko. "I am Sailor Sun! You're just a mere human at peak condition!"

"I suppose you have forgotten," smirked Grandpa. "But you and your cat each already tried to defeat me once. But I am still living."

"I could change that real fast!" said Momoko.

"Could you?" asked Grandpa. "How would you know that I didn't just stop my heartbeat?"

"Because no one could survive this!" yelled Momoko.

She threw a punch faster than Tuxedo could keep up with, and Grandpa was no more.

"NO!" screamed Tuxedo. "Why!? He was just kidding!"

But that's when she heard a snicker.

"Amateur," chuckled Grandpa.

"No… no way!" said Momoko. She had a look of true horror on her face.

Grandpa entered the room, holding a cellphone. "Foolish girl, didn't even realize that was a dummy."

Grandpa pulled the head off the dummy that was sitting in his seat, revealing a speaker.

"When did you…?! Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Momoko sputtered.

Kyuusuke applauded. "Great man."

Grandpa nodded. "I hope you learned something today."

Momoko threw her teacup to the floor, shattering it, and stormed out of the temple.


	185. Episode 185: Indigo

Kusakabe stood in the Super Rainbow Crystal room.

She stared at her babies with concern.

Wheesh entered the room.

"Why did you call me, Kusakabe-sama?" asked Wheesh.

"Wheesh," said Kusakabe. "You do everything I say, right?"

"Yes, Kusakabe-sama," said Wheesh. "My life purpose is to serve you."

"Good, good," said Kusakabe. "Then tell me something. Now I'm not accusing you of anything here, but how many Super Rainbow Crystals are there?"

Wheesh started to sweat, but she wasn't sure why. She stared at the six glowing crystals that made up the rainbow.

"It appears there are six," she said.

"That's not what I asked you," said Kusakabe. "How many are there total?"

"Well, I don't recall an exact number…" said Wheesh. "But I can count the colors of the rainbow. Right here, we have red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. That's all of them. If there was another crystal, like you're vaguely suggesting, I can't imagine what color it would be. I would have remembered a brown crystal, or two red ones. Or even a pink!"

"Maybe you're right," said Kusakabe. "It's just been so long that I'm having doubts. Everything feels… just a tiny bit off."

They both stared for a while.

"I know," said Kusakabe. "Remember the Crystal Warriors of Earth, who were vaguely similar to the Super Rainbow Crystal Warriors?"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "I did my research before we attacked Earth."

"Call them in," said Kusakabe.

Soon, the Crystal Warriors entered.

Kusakabe counted them, and then counted them again.

"Seven," she said, in a quiet tone. "Wheesh, there's seven."

"Well," said Wheesh, starting to panic.

Kusakabe ended them. "I know," said Kusakabe. "I'll call in an expert!"

Kunzite marched in moments later.

"Kunzite," said Kusakabe. "How many rainbow crystals are there?"

"Seven, of course," said Kunzite.

Kusakabe turned to Wheesh, and said nothing.

"Kunzite," said Wheesh. "What do you mean, 'Seven, of course?' What are the colors?"

"Ah," said Kunzite. "They would be, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and-"

"WHAT?!" screamed Kusakabe. "Say that again."

"Indigo," said Kunzite. "It's between blue and purple, and visible on any rainbow."

Kunzite was ended.

"WHEESH!" yelled Kusakabe. "It's been three weeks since we got back! How did you not know?!"

"Uh, well, I, uh-"

Kusakabe got really angry. "This can't be," she said. "No! NO! NO! NO!"

Kusakabe fell to the floor and looked at Wheesh in desperation, but Wheesh said nothing.

Then, it all sunk in at once.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe.

She took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screaming shook the whole ship, and the entire cosmos as well.

* * *

Momoko was sunbathing on Usagi's rooftop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she heard, faintly in the distance.

"Heh heh," laughed Momoko.

* * *

Finally, after ten minutes straight, Kusakabe stopped screaming, and started panting.

That's when Jadeite ran in in a frenzy.

"What's going on, Kusakabe-sama?!" cried Jed.

Jed was blasted to bits.

He climbed to his feet. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kusakabe.

"Dammit Jadeite," said Wheesh. "She had finally shut up."

"You shut up!" screamed Kusakabe. "Jadeite, how did you let this happen!?"

"Me?!" said Jadeite. "What are you talking about?!"

"The crystals!" yelled Kusakabe. "We only have six!"

"Ah," said Jadeite. "Even I know there's seven. I thought you would have counted."

Kusakabe went to swing at him again, but instead threw herself to the floor.

"WHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!" she screamed. "We were so close!"

"Don't worry," said Jadeite. "You didn't know how to combine them anyway!"

Jadeite was blasted to bits.

"Alright, I deserved that one," he admitted, climbing to his feet again while still smoking.

"What are we gonna do?!" howled Kusakabe.

"Not to worry," said Jadeite. "Let's go storm Earth!"

"I got a better idea," said Kusakabe, with an evil grin, almost an insane one.

She opened up the window, and fired an incredibly powerful attack at the planet Earth.

"No!" yelled Jadeite.

The attack reached Earth in a matter of milliseconds.

Usagi had been sitting in class. Her backpack lit up suddenly, and she picked it up.

"Turn off your phone," said the teacher.

"Sorry," said Usagi, and she put her bag back down.

However, the light had been the Silver Crystal automatically reflecting the attack.

It flew back towards Kusakabe's spaceship, and the ship had to put up a forcefield to tank it.

"Dang!" said Kusakabe. "I forgot about that! Let's try again, twice the strength!"

"Stop," said Wheesh. "They'll find out you're trying to attack them."

"You're right," groaned Kusakabe. "I don't want to fight anymore, I've just recovered. But then, what will we do?! WHAT WILL WE DO!?"

Wheesh put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave it me."


	186. Episode 186: Invasion From Above

Wheesh waved her staff, and 1,000,000 Super Rainbow Crystal trackers appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Kusakabe.

"I said leave it to me," said Wheesh.

She waved her staff again, and respawned all the past villains.

"I'll help too!" said Jed. He made a J-pose with his arms, and spawned 2,000 clay men, all stronger than Galaxia.

"Huh," said Wheesh. "Kind of makes these past villains seem pretty worthless."

"Nah," said Jed. "My clay men lack common sense, and any other human functions."

"Grab a tracker, everyone," said Wheesh. "Whoever finds the Indigo Super Rainbow Crystal will get trained by me to become even more powerful than Jadeite!"

"Hey wait a minute!" cried Jadeite, but Wheesh teleported everyone to Earth.

"You weren't serious," said Jadeite. "Were you?"

"No," said Wheesh. "They lack potential."

"Good," said Jadeite. "I prefer my spot at the top."

* * *

Momoko pulled down her shades, to see none other than an army of all the past villains charging down from the sky.

"SoD's a feisty one today," commented Momoko.

She put back on her shades. "We'll see how this plays out."

The monsters began plowing through the streets of every inch of Earth with their trackers.

Rei sat in her math class. "Minako," she said. "I feel major evil energy."

"I don't want to take this test as much as you," said Minako. "But it's bad to lie."

Rei frowned. "I'll let the others take care of it."

Artemis and Luna were sparring each other in the back of the temple as Apollo watched closely.

Suddenly, Luna sensed some strong evil energy.

The three cats ran out front, to see Grandpa and Kyuusuke having a stare-off with Sailor Lead Crow, the violin Daimon, some kind of card Lemure, the banana Droido with the sword, Yasha, and Jadeite's bat lady Youma.

"Of course they'd come here," sneered Grandpa. "If only I still had my crows."

"Give it up!" said Lead Crow. "Fork over the uh… what was it?"

"The Indigo Super Rainbow Crystal," said the violin Daimon.

"Yeah, that!" said Lead Crow. "Give it up!"

"NEEEEEVEEER!" yelled Kyuusuke. He transformed into none other than Tuxedo Chibi Mask.

He kicked off of Artemis P, and threw a wild punch, tossing Lead Crow down the temple stairs.

"You wanna piece of me?" taunted Kyuusuke. He did a flipping leap in order to piledrive Lead Crow, but she rolled out of the way.

She swung her whip, but he caught it, and swung her around by it until releasing her into a tree.

Meanwhile, Artemis P flew at the violin Daimon, and headbutted it to the floor.

"What do we do, senpai?" asked Artemis to Apollo.

"Try to pick off one of the weaker ones," said Apollo. "A true warrior always knows when they're outmatched."

That's when Grandpa ran up and drop-kicked the bat Youma, throwing it for a loop.

The bat Youma transformed into many bats, but Grandpa waved his ceremonial stick, releasing a large amount of energy and sending it flying.

Since Grandpa had taken on their first choice, the bat Youma, the cats were now eyeing Yasha, who spun her horns.

She charged at the cats, horns first, and they leapt out of the way and transformed into their Super forms.

"Flank it!" commanded Apollo.

Luna ran up to Yasha from the side, but Yasha threw a quick chop.

Luna was tossed, but landed on her feet. She let out a growl.

During the distraction, Artemis had managed to close the gap between him and Yasha, and threw a hyperclaw, dealing great damage.

"Great technique!" exclaimed Apollo. "Yes! Get back in there, Luna!"

"Right!" agreed Luna.

She ran up to Yasha, and leapt into the air with a light trail.

She tried to quickly lunge onto her face without colliding with her horns and getting turned into a kabob, but while she was adjusting her form, the Droido tackled her.

"AHHH!" cried Luna. "I remember you! It was in the supermarket, I almost took you out!"

"No," said the banana Droido.

"Yes," argued Luna. "In fact, it was one of my best fights in the original series!"

"Save it!" said the Droido.

Luna charged, but the banana Droido shot many exploding bombs, and Luna did her best to dodge them.

"Happy feet!" called Apollo. "Remember the happy feet!"

Luna threw herself at the Droido's legs, trying to make it lose its balance.

But the Droido kicked her away like a football, and Luna landed on her feet.

The banana Droido took out its sword.

"It's over," she said.

"NEVER!" screamed Luna. "I will win this and prove how strong I have gotten!"

She threw a powerful headbutt, but it was blocked by the Droido, and shockwaves were sent everywhere.

Luna sent a barrage of attacks, but when it was over, the Droido showed no signs of damage.

"What?!" cried Luna. "I will still win this!"

"No," said Apollo. "Fall out!"

"But-" said Luna.

"It's too early to be fighting Droidos," said Apollo. "Help Artemis! He can't do this alone!"

Luna took a deep breath. "Right," she said at last.

The banana Droido swung down her sword, but Luna vanished, leaving her disoriented.

Meanwhile, Artemis was having a hard time.

He clung onto Yasha's face for dear life as she revved her horns, trying to buck up and cause him to fly into them.

That's when Luna threw a powerful claw, and Artemis leapt away.

Yasha was caught off guard, and her mask was torn to shreds.

"Nice!" said Artemis.

But Yasha let out a scream, and powered up.

"Endless reserves!" cried Artemis. "We can't win!"

"No," said Luna. "It already lost quite a bit of energy! And now that its mask is gone, it's not holding back!"

"Guys," said Apollo. "You have to use your heads! Outwit the simple creature! Don't try to simply overpower it, as you may not be able to!"

Artemis grunted.

Suddenly, horns flew at him, and he leapt to the side.

He thought he avoided all injuries, but when he looked he saw his front paw was cut.

"Youch," he said.

Luna was thinking on how Yasha was defeated last time.

She recalled that Nephrite grabbed the bull by the horns and threw it into the air, and then Sailor Moon finished it off.

Tossing such a huge behemoth wasn't an option for the cats, however, and they had to think of another way.

"Luna!" yelled Artemis. "Snap out of it! You gotta help!"

Artemis tried to toss a nip, but Yasha backhanded him away, and he fell to the ground.

Yasha leapt into the air like a wild animal.

Luna threw herself, and knocked Yasha away before she ended Artemis.

Yasha was angry, and threw an overhead mallet punch at Luna.

It looked like it was a direct hit, but her fists had only collided with Luna's afterimage.

Luna started throwing claws in a barrage, but Yasha was deflecting them with chops.

"She's just too quick!" cried Luna. "I can't land a hit, even with my incredible speed!"

"We have to do as senpai said!" said Artemis. "We need a strategy!"

Luna and Artemis brainstormed for a long time, and then, without saying a word, Artemis slashed Yasha in the face and took off running.

"Over here, you creature!" he yelled.

Yasha took off after him in a mad sprint, and Artemis had to skitter at top speeds to escape her grasp.

He ran straight towards a tree, and used his cat abilities to climb halfway up.

Yasha revved her horns, and threw a powerful headbutt straight for Artemis.

But he used magnificent agility, and climbed to the top of the tree, barely dodging the blow.

Yasha slammed into the tree, and her horns dug deep in.

She tried to pull her head out but could not, because her horns were stuck.

She let out a roar, but she knew she was done.

Artemis leapt on her back and delivered a powerful headbutt.

Meanwhile, Luna was throwing claws at her ankles, and then threw claws from every angle.

They threw many blows, until Yasha turned to dust, after way longer than they thought it would take.

"WE DID IT!" screamed Artemis. "We're getting stronger!"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Luna.

"Well done, my pupils," said Apollo. "Very well done."

Kyuusuke strolled up at that moment, holding Lead Crow's whip.

"Heh," he said. "I've still got it."

Grandpa, sporting battle damage, walked up too.

"What happened to the rest of the beasts?" asked Luna.

"I took them all out," said Kyuusuke. "Grandpa was having a very hard time with that Youma, so I helped him out. I one-shotted that and the rest of the creatures, except for Lead Crow of course, who took many blows."

"Huh," said Artemis. "Since you're the laughingstock of the team, I forget how strong you are."

"That's not nice," pouted Kyuusuke.

"Artemis," said Luna. "Can you believe how much stronger we're getting? Yasha was much stronger than that doll Youma we fought way back. However I still don't think she's close to Boxy."

"I can't believe that there's so many power ranks for these low level Youmas," said Grandpa. "The Sailors were already so strong by season 1 that little details like these weren't known."

"Can it," said Luna. "At least we're bettering ourselves."


	187. Episode 187: Demande's Dash

Mamoru Chiba was taking a jog to pass the time.

"Gotta stay in shape!" he told himself, pushing himself to his limit.

Suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground.

"What the?" demanded Mamoru.

But that's when he realized he hadn't tripped; a hand had reached up from the ground and grabbed him.

Out from the dirt arose 20 mud men.

"Heh," scoffed Mamoru, transforming into base Tuxedo Mask. "I ain't afraid of no mud man!"

But to his surprise, each mud man was stronger than Galaxia, and they soon got him in a full nelson.

He transformed into Golden Tuxedo Mask, exerting an aura that tossed them all.

"Put 'em up!" he yelled.

A clay man leapt at him, but he swung his stick and it turned back into dirt.

But 20 mud men took its place, from 20 directions.

"Hrm," grunted Mamoru.

* * *

Usagi was zoning out in class.

"Come on," she told herself. "You wanted to be here, pay attention!"

She looked out the window, and to her surprise, saw Prince Demande sprinting down the street flanked by two miscellaneous Droidos.

"Huh?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

By the time she looked back, the pack was gone, so she decided to just ignore it.

That's when her bag lit up again, and this time her ringtone was audible to the whole room.

It was Tuxedo Mask's theme, so she knew it was Tuxedo calling.

The teacher turned around and glared at her.

"I think it's a family emergency," said Usagi.

"Hmm," said the teacher. "I'll let you slide today, but you only get one."

"Thanks!" cried Usagi, running out of the room.

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad you picked up!" said Mamoru, holding his phone with one hand and swinging his stick with the other.

"What's going on over there?" asked Usagi. "It sounds like you're struggling with something!"

"Uh, yeah," said Mamoru. "I'm fighting a pack of mud men. They are somehow stronger than Galaxia!"

"Mud men," recalled Usagi. "Sounds like the work of none other than Jadeite!"

"That fiend!" cried Mamoru. "Too scared to fight me himself!"

"I think I saw Prince Demande running down the street," said Usagi.

"Something is definitely off," said Mamoru.

Suddenly a mud man slapped his phone to the floor, and another drop-kicked him.

There was a scream, and the sound of punches hitting flesh, and then the line went blank.

"Yikes!" said Usagi.

* * *

Momoko sat on the roof, continuing her sun tanning.

"Those beasts are probably looking for the crystal," assumed Momoko, as she had heard the Sailor of Destruction's scream herself. "That's why the monsters seem to be more concentrated in Japan than anywhere else. Too bad the fools don't know it's on the Moon."

Momoko heard a bang nearby, and pushed down her glasses.

Two mud men were on the roof, revving for a fight.

The larger of the mud men threw a punch, and a large clump of mud flew at Momoko.

But it evaporated from her aura.

Without transforming into Sailor Sun, Momoko tossed two fireballs out of her palm, each melting a mud man, similar to how the original mud men were melted by Rei.

"Odd," she said. "I've never seen suicidal mud men before."

* * *

Usagi was trying to redial Mamoru Chiba, but he wasn't answering.

"Drat," she said. "I hope he's not dead."

Her communicator started beeping.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Sailor Moon!" said Luna. "The craziest thing just happened! Artemis, Apollo, Grandpa, Kyuusuke, and I were just attacked by Sailor Lead Crow and some other feral beasts. But that's not the most important thing! Me and Artemis toppled none other than Yasha, all on our own, with only a bit of advice from Apollo!"

"Who's Yasha?" asked Usagi.

"The strongest Youma of the Dark Kingdom," lied Luna. "You weren't even able to defeat her alone, you needed to team up with Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom to take this one down!"

"I don't remember that," said Usagi. "But good work. Mamoru has been having similar issues, and I think I saw Prince Demande run down the street!"

"Do something!" cried Luna. "This is madness."

Usagi hung up on her, and instantly got a text.

She opened it.

"Mud men?" it read. It was from Momoko.

"Must be Jadeite's," texted back Usagi. "Tux is fighting some 2."

"K," replied Momoko.

Usagi got another text.

"Just saw Prince D. run down street," texted Rei.

"Yes," replied Usagi. "I saw him 2. Will handle."

Usagi exited the school, but didn't see any monsters.

"Well, I know something's up," she said after waiting. "If the strongest creature here is Galaxia level, then I can just wipe them all out with the Silver Crystal while standing here."

Usagi gripped the Moon Wand, and held it above her head.

"Silver Crystal Power!" she said, but not so loudly as to draw attention from the kids hanging outside the building.

A wave of energy shot out, and then every evil being on the Earth was destroyed.

"Did that work?" wondered Sailor Moon.

She suddenly felt light-headed.

"Darnit," she said. "I need to take an aspirin."

Usagi took an aspirin and headed back to class.

* * *

"Kusakabe-sama," said Wheesh. "Everyone was just killed at once."

"Quick!" said Kusakabe. "Respawn them!"

Wheesh respawned everyone back on the spaceship.

Jadeite raised his hands and the mud men reassembled.

"Pack!" yelled Kusakabe, stepping up on a high ledge. "Have any of you found the crystal?!"

Everyone shook their heads, except for the beings without heads like Metalia.

"Did you search everywhere?! Did you leave no stone unturned?!"

The pack nodded.

Sailor Lead Crow raised her hand, and Kusakabe's face lit up with glee.

"Yes, did you find a clue?!" she asked.

"Oh, uh… no," said Lead Crow. "I just wanted to tell you that I found out Tuxedo Chibi Mask's identity."

"Why were you fighting?!" demanded Kusakabe. "You should have been looking for the crystal!"

"Don't you want to know his identity?" asked Lead Crow.

"No," said Kusakabe. "I don't care for him."

"What's the next plan?" asked Wheesh.

"They obviously hid the crystal somewhere," said Kusakabe. "I doubt they'd destroy it, or that they'd even be able to."

"They must have cloaked it somehow," said Wheesh. "I'm pretty sure Misuzu's crew was able to do that at one point."

"Yes. But it could just be located on some other planet," considered Kusakabe. "They might have even sent someone to hide it somewhere in space."

"That would take forever to search," said Wheesh. "Plus, our pack of past villains isn't the most competent."

"Right again," nodded Kusakabe grimly. "There's only one way to find the crystal, and that's to beat the answers out of those who hold them."

"I don't know about that," said Wheesh.

"Yes," continued Kusakabe. "Be it Sailor, Masked Man, or even cat, I will defeat them all!"

"They won't give you the location even if they die," said Wheesh. "They're all goody two-shoes, and would actually be against you having the power to end the universe. Also, they'd send one goon to move the crystal while you were killing another. Just like that eyepatch boy was doing."

"I wasn't there for that," said Kusakabe. "But if fighting them won't work, I'll think of something."

Jadeite pranced back in the room with a pack of wafers. "Did you consider beating the answers out of them?"

"See, this is why I keep you around," said Kusakabe. "Great minds think alike."

"D'awww," said Jadeite.


	188. Episode 188: Mysterious New Students

"Good morning, class," said the high school teacher. "We have two new transfer students, all the way from Belgium!"

"Oooh!" said Minako. "I hope they're cute guys!"

"No," said the teacher. "They are girls. Come on in and introduce yourselves!"

A wave of tension swept across the room as the two new students entered.

The first girl had straight, jet black hair, which hung very long down her back. She had brown eyes, and a slender build. Some would say she was very beautiful, gorgeous in fact. Probably the prettiest girl Usagi had ever seen, ever since Rei form the temple.

The girl was in the school uniform, as was the second new student.

The other girl, however, looked somewhat uncomfortable, with a flushed face.

Usagi assumed it was because she was shy about transferring.

This second girl had pink hair, and tan skin. Her eyes were hazel, and she had an odd expression on. She was wearing gloves, which was odd for a student.

"I am Momono Kasumi," said the girl with the long black hair. "And this is Wish. She works for my family and will follow me to my classes as my servant."

"Woah!" said some randy in the class. "What a looker! And she has a servant? She must be rich!"

"Obviously," smirked Kasumi.

There was some exuberant murmurs throughout the class. The boys seemed to be infatuated with the two captivating, but mysterious transfer students.

"Well, take your seat in the back next to Usagi Tsukino," said the teach.

Kasumi nodded, and her servant followed.

"Hey!" said Usagi. "Welcome to school!"

"Thanks," said Kasumi. "So, your name's Usagi?"

"Yep!" said Usagi. "I'm actually new here too, but I've been here for a while. So you can ask me any questions!"

"I'll remember that," said Kasumi.

"You're very pretty," complimented Minako.

"Thanks," said Kasumi.

"And your friend is pretty too," continued Minako.

Usagi had a weird feeling in her stomach, as did Rei. But they just assumed it was because they weren't used to talking to anyone outside the Sailor pack.

"She's my servant," corrected Kasumi. "Her family has worked for my family for generations."

"So you come from Belgium?" said Usagi.

"That's right!" said Kasumi.

"Ooh!" said Usagi. "I bet you have tried many delicious Belgian waffles!"

"Sure," said Kasumi. "I love those waffles!"

"Say," said Rei, speaking up for the first time. "How come you have a native name if you're from Belgium?"

"I was born in Japan," said Kasumi. "But then I moved. And now I'm back."

"Why did you move?" asked Usagi.

"For reasons out of my control," said Kasumi.

"Can you keep it down back there?" said the teach. "I'm in the middle of class."

"Sorry!" said Kasumi. "These girls were just telling me the ropes!"

"Ah, thanks girls," said the teach. "But please only discuss that during break. Anyway…"

"Oh, I forgot to ask," said Minako. "Your name is Wish, right?"

"That is correct," said Wish.

"What is that, English?" asked Minako.

"Yes," said Wish. "One of my parents is English."

"Is that so?" said Usagi. "You don't have blonde hair! So I would not expect you to be English!"

"You have blonde hair," said Wish. "Are you English?"

"No," said Usagi. "Huh. I guess I'm the exception. But every other blonde person in Japan is English, and every English person is blonde. Well, unless they dye it like a delinquent. Haven't you ever watched anime?"

"No," said Wish. "They don't have that where I come from."

Usagi frowned.

* * *

It was lunch time.

"Are you hitting the cart today?" asked Minako.

"No," said Usagi. "I brought my own lunch."

"Okay," said Minako. "I did too. What about you, Rei-chan?"

"Grandpa packed me one," said Rei. "I hope he didn't put anything weird in there."

Rei opened her lunch but it seemed normal enough.

"Hey, those girls are sitting alone," said Usagi. "The new ones."

"Sad," said Rei. "But what do you expect? It's their first day."

"They look very lonely," said Usagi. "I think I'm gonna go sit with them."

Usagi slid her desk over and Rei and Minako followed.

"Do you have any food?" asked Usagi.

"No," said Kasumi. "I'm not hungry."

"You can have some of my lunch!" offered Usagi.

"Thanks," said Kasumi, eating a shrimp.

"You know," said Rei. "We used to know this one girl who could cook great food. But she died of unknown causes."

"That's so sad!" said Kasumi. "We knew someone like that too. But they weren't our friend. They were our enemy, so we laughed."

"Okay…" said Minako. "That's still kind of harsh."

"No," said Kasumi. "They had it coming. They would have died soon anyway, just like the rest of them."

"That's dark," said Rei. "And poetic."

"Thanks," said Kasumi, eating more than just a small share of Usagi's lunch.

"Food here is great," she said.

"You like Japanese food?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, I've never had it before," said Kasumi. "Only food from faraway places."

"I would like to try food like that one day!" said Usagi.

"Hmm," said Kasumi, eating more.

The girls ate their lunch.

Throughout the meal, the girls were aware of Wish yanking at her collar very often.

"Is your uniform uncomfortable?" asked Minako. "You've been messing with it all meal."

"Mine is," said Kasumi. "It's a little too tight in the front part."

"I'm so jealous," said Minako.

Wish was still pulling on her shirt.

"Are you hot?" asked Rei.

"Huh?" said Wish. "No. I'm just… not used to wearing a school uniform. They don't have those in Belgium."

"Wow, really?" said Usagi. "Well, you'll get used to it!"

"Sad," said Wish.

"So, which part of Juuban do you live in now?" asked Usagi. "If you live close, we can walk to school together!"

"What are you saying?" demanded Rei. "You just met these people!"

"Don't worry," said Usagi. "Rei won't be there. She lives very far from the school, and has to take a bus."

"Can it," said Rei.

"Oh, I live near downtown," said Kasumi.

"Me too!" said Usagi. "Looks like we can walk together!"

"That sounds great," said Kasumi. "I've been very lonely walking to school with just Wish."

"Hmph," said Wish.

* * *

It was a long day at school, and very uneventful.

"Farewell," said Usagi to the two new students. "I'm heading down to the shrine with Rei and Minako. You should stop by sometime!"

"Maybe," said Kasumi. "I just arrived, but I already heard stories of a perverted old man who works there."

"That's Grandpa," said Usagi. "He's a good guy once you get to know him. He taught me many things."

"Ah," said Kasumi. "I might just take you up on that offer sometime, then!"

"Cya!" said Minako.

The girls took off.

"They were nice," said Usagi. "I'm glad we're already making new friends!"

Rei was quiet for a second, but then she stopped walking.

"Didn't you feel weird vibes?" she asked.

Usagi stopped too. "Wow… to be honest, I did, and I'm surprised you also did."

"Yes," said Rei. "That is my specialty. I only felt it when those girls were very close, but it's probably just because they are foreign and we aren't used to new faces."

"Probably," agreed Usagi. "We felt weird vibes around the Starlights, but there was nothing odd about them. Except for the fact that they were aliens. But they were good guys!"

"You guys are too paranoid, like the cats," laughed Minako. "I didn't feel any bad vibes."

* * *

Kasumi and Wish entered Kusakabe's ship.

"Thank heavens!" exclaimed Wish, tearing her uniform off.

Her skin resumed its natural orange, and Wheesh's thigh-high boots spawned.

"Jadeite," said Kusakabe. "Did anything odd happen while we were gone?"

Jadeite walked in. "Looking good, Kusakabe! That uniform suits you!"

"Shut up," said Kusakabe. "Answer the question."

"Nothing happened," said Jadeite. "Nehelenia tried to sneak into your quarters with 10 Golden Crystals, but I put her to rest."

"Good work," said Kusakabe.

"How was school?" said Jed.

"Easy," said Kusakabe. "But incredibly boring. But, the Sailors instantly confronted us!"

"No!" said Jed.

"No," said Kusakabe. "That's good. That's why we put ourselves into their class. We just have to get close to them, and it will only be a matter of time until we can get the location of the Super Rainbow Crystal!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Jed evilly. "Maybe I should go to school too!"

"No," said Kusakabe. "You can't pass as a teenager. If we were in college, maybe."

Jadeite frowned. "Why do I have to miss out on all the fun?"

"You have the fun of taking care of the ship," said Kusakabe. "Which still holds six of the Crystals!"

Jadeite still looked gloomy.

"Hey, you know what else is on the ship?" reminded Kusakabe. "You can have Wheesh's staff to play around with! You can have some fun beating up on all the past villains, and then respawning them!"

"Oooh!" exclaimed Jadeite. "Really?!"

"Yes," said Wheesh. "Knock yourself out, kiddo."

"Ah, good!" said Jadeite. "I can sit on a throne and make Queen Beryl bow to me!"

"Why do you care about that woman?" demanded Wheesh. "She is a weakling!"

"Why are you getting so heated?" asked Jed.

"Shut up," said Wheesh. "I don't like you."

"What did I do?" asked Jadeite.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," said Wheesh.

"Now if you need me," said Kusakabe. "I need to do some homework."

"Just let me do it," said Wheesh. "I know everything about the universe, which is why history class is so boring. I do not care about the history of one insignificant planet, when many other planets have a lot more interesting histories. I don't care much for Earth's literature, either."

"Hey, there's some cool stuff in Earth's history," said Jadeite. "You won't find it in the history books, though."

Kusakabe left to do her work.

"When you're in history class," continued Jadeite. "Ask them about the time we brainwashed all of Earth's humans and then raided the Moon!"

"I won't do that," said Wheesh.

"Ooh, wait!" said Jadeite. "Can I come in as a teacher?"

"No," said Wheesh. "You'll blow our cover."

"Wrong," said Jadeite. "All my disguises worked!"

"What would you teach?" asked Wheesh.

Jadeite thought for a minute. "PE."

Wheesh left the room.


	189. Episode 189: Conformity

It was Kasumi and Wish's second day of school, and it was the middle of Japanese class.

Wish was in a hot sweat, and was squirming in her seat.

"Stop that!" whispered Kasumi. "You're drawing unwanted attention!"

"Sorry," said Wish, still bathing in sweat.

After five minutes, Wish couldn't take it anymore and leapt to her feet.

"I have to go," she said.

"Where?" asked the teacher.

"I gotta go!" said Wish, dashing out of the room.

Kasumi face-palmed. "She could have said 'bathroom,' at least!" she thought.

Kasumi raised her hand. "She might be sick. I have to go check on her and take her to the nurse if necessary."

"Very well then," said the teacher. "Hurry back."

Kasumi sprinted off.

* * *

Kasumi stormed into the bathroom angrily.

"Wheesh!" she yelled. "What the hell was that about?!"

"Sorry," said Wish, who had her school uniform top laying on the ground and was completely shirtless. "I can't stand wearing clothes. They're like cottony prisons!"

"Control yourself!" yelled Kasumi. "It's only like six hours a day. You've lived for millions of years!"

"Not with clothes on," said Wish sadly.

"Someone will come in and see you!" yelled Kasumi. "At least get in a stall if you need to be naked right now!"

That's when they heard footsteps.

Kasumi created a human wall as a boy walked past the bathroom.

"Keep walking!" yelled Kasumi as he stopped to gawk.

Wish went ahead and locked herself in a stall.

She threw her skirt over the top of the stall and her socks as well.

"Phew," said Wish.

"This is ridiculous," said Kasumi. "I knew I should have taken Jadeite instead of you."

"He wouldn't look young enough, sadly," said Wish. "He only knows how to turn tan and disguise his appearance, not how to disguise his body figure like us."

"You should have trained him on how to do that," said Kasumi.

"Wish, are you alright?" asked a voice.

Kasumi spun around as Usagi walked in.

"I was worried about you," said Usagi.

"She is fine," said Kasumi, holding Wish's school uniform. "She's just having an upset stomach."

"Awww," said Usagi. "Maybe we should take her down to the clinic."

"I'll do that," said Kasumi. "Go ahead and get back to class."

"Nah," said Usagi. "It's so boring. This is a good excuse to skip class!"

Wish and Kasumi waited, but Usagi did not leave.

"Ready to go to the clinic?" asked Kasumi.

"I think I'm fine," said Wish, still in the stall.

"What if you start feeling sick again?" asked Usagi. "You're in no state to go back to class!"

"Go away, Sailor Snoop," said Kasumi out of the blue.

"Huh?" asked Usagi.

"I mean, alright, let's go!" said Kasumi. "Come on, Wish."

Wish exited the stall.

"Ah!" cried Usagi. "You're topless!"

"Oops," said Kasumi. "I was holding her top so that she wouldn't throw up on it."

"Yuck," said Usagi. "I'll meet you at the clinic."

She left.

"Good one," said Wish. "Sailor Snoop."

"It just slipped out," admitted Kasumi. "At least I didn't walk out nude."

"There's nothing else I could have done, you had my top," said Wish. "And I had to come out before you said something else foolish. You shouldn't be mean to Sailor Moon, the whole reason we're here is to get close to her!"

Kasumi sighed. "Ready to go to the nurse, sick one?"

"Yes," said Wish. "Maybe they'll let me take my clothes off."

"I wouldn't count on it, considering most people on this planet wear clothes," said Kasumi. "And on most planets, actually."

"Stupid planets," said Wish. "Stupid tradition."

* * *

"Ah, you're here!" said Usagi. "I already told them your stomach hurts."

"Get well soon!" said Minako.

"Why is she here?" asked Kasumi, still being somewhat hostile despite Wish's warning.

"PE incident," said Minako.

"Heh," said Kasumi. "You probably did something stupid."

"Yes," agreed Minako. "We were running laps and I was daydreaming about cute boys, so I ran into the street and got grazed by a car."

"Wow," said Kasumi. "You must be pretty powerful to tank that blow!"

"No, it was only a graze," said Minako. "Luckily they stopped."

Wish snickered, but then started panting. "Wooo, it's hot in here," she said. "I might have to remove my clothes so I don't catch a fever."

"Don't you dare," said Kasumi.

The nurse came out.

"Ah, you're the sick one," she said. "For the record, only one person is needed to take someone down to the clinic. Not a whole jamboree."

"Hey," said Minako. "I was here for something else."

"Yeah right, like you expect me to believe you got grazed by a car. How about you and this last girl to show up head back to class?"

"Actually," said Kasumi. "Wish is not comfortable without me. She lacks people skills and might get anxiety."

"Don't worry!" said Usagi. "I will take care of her!"

"No no," said Kasumi.

"I'll be fine," said Wish. "They told you to go back to class."

"I hate you," said Kasumi.

She and Minako left.

Usagi looked around awkwardly. "How's your stomach?" she asked.

"So-so," said Wish.

"I'll start by checking your vitals," said the nurse.

She pulled out a stethoscope, and placed it on Wish's heart.

She waited. And waited.

"Well this is odd," she said. "I don't hear your pulse at all! This darn thing must be broken!"

"Heh," said Wish. "Probably."

The nurse left and returned with a different one.

She placed it on Wish's heart, and waited.

Wish tapped with her finger.

"Ah, there it is," said the nurse. "I was getting spooked for a second. Now for your temperature."

The nurse put a thermometer in Wish's mouth and waited.

"You're ice cold," she said. "This silly thing reads 0 degrees! Typically people with a fever are hotter, or even just regular people."

"I'm from Belgium," said Wish. "It's probably cold there."

"Right," said the nurse. "I forgot you were a foreigner."

"Yep," said Wish. "You wouldn't think so with my pink hair."

"Well, I still don't really know what to tell you," said the nurse. "The tests were inconclusive."

"I think I see the problem!" said Wish. "I must be allergic to the fabric in these clothes!"

"Oh?" said the nurse.

"Yes," said Wish. "I'm having an allergic reaction all over. They must be removed."

Usagi was flushed, and covered her eyes as Wish started yanking off her uniform.

"Let's not be hasty now," said the nurse. "That uniform is supposed to be 100% cotton."

But Wish was completely nude.

"Much better," she said. "My legs are cold though, have any thigh-high socks or boots?"

"This is uncomfortable," said Usagi averting her eyes. "I might go back to class."

"Seeya," said Wish. "You're a cool girl!"

"Haha, thanks," said Usagi, legging it.

The nurse turned back to Wish. "Do you have a parent I can contact by chance?"

"No," said Wish. "Haven't you ever seen the Japanese anime? I'm like the typical MC who has no parents at all and lives alone or with a little sister."

"Are there any relatives I can contact?" asked the nurse.

"You're not gonna drop it, huh?" sighed Wish. "Here's my dad's number."

"I thought you said-" said the nurse.

"Yes," said Wish. "They're overseas, and sent me and Kasumi to live here because apparently we can own property."

"I see," said the nurse. She dialed the number Wish handed her.

"Don't worry," said Wish. "He speaks Japanese."

Jadeite answered the phone. "Moshi moshi!" he said.

"Hello," said the nurse. "I have your daughter Wish here."

"Who's Wish?" asked Jadeite. "Is this some kind of prank? I don't know how a mortal would get the phone number to the Sailor of Destruction's ship."

The nurse hung up.

"I think that was a wrong number," said the nurse.

"No," said Wish. "He's a jokester. Just keep telling him that it's Wish, and pronounce Wish a little bit differently and it might ring a bell."

"Okay…" said the nurse hesitantly.

She called back.

"What do you want?" said Jadeite. "Do I have to destroy you?"

"Good jokes," said the nurse. "But Wish assures me you're her pop!"

"Why are you speaking English to me?" demanded Jadeite. "What the heck does Wish translate to, anyway?"

"No," said the nurse. "The name is Wish. Wish."

"OOOOOOh," said Jadeite. "You must mean Wheesh! Yes, yes! I know her! She's in disguise at school and I was supposed to…"

Jadeite paused.

Jadeite then talked in a deeper voice. "Hello, this is Wish's father. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, your daughter seems to be having an allergic reaction to her school uniform."

"Ah, yes," said Jadeite. "She has a rare disease originating from a mosquito that makes her allergic to all clothes."

"Yes," said the nurse. "But to attend school, she's going to have to wear clothes."

"Hmm," said Jadeite. "I'll talk with her. But my Wish is a stubborn girl! She walks around nude all the time and me and Kusakabe tell her to put some clothes on!"

"Ok, well I'll have to send her home for the day," said the nurse.

"Alright," said Jadeite. "I'll bring the spaceship by."

Jadeite hung up.

"Goofy man," said the nurse.

"But he is a looker," said Wish.

The nurse gave her a disturbed look.

* * *

"It's time to go to Earth," said Jadeite. "Wait, I can't," he realized. "I can't disguise my power level."

Jadeite didn't know what to do.

"Oh wait, yes I can! I'll just wear one of my infamous J. Dite disguises! Which one, though?"

20 minutes later, a passenger plane pulled up to the front of the school, and Wish got excited.

"Have a good day, Nurse!" she said.

"He'll have to come in here and sign you out," said the nurse.

"Grrr," said Wish.

Jadeite entered moments later as a tan man with a captain's costume.

"Greetings, human!" said Jadeite. "I'm here to pick up my girl!"

"Aye aye, cap'n!" said Wish, getting ready to leg it.

"Didn't you say he was overseas?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Jadeite. "I took the plane over."

He and Wish fled.

"Kusakabe-sama's not gonna like this," said Wheesh. "I said I had an allergy and then I just had to keep rolling with it."

"It's alright," said Jadeite. "You had a hard day at school. Let's go take a nap."

Wheesh and Jadeite took a nap.

* * *

Kasumi waited impatiently in class.

She looked out the window and saw a plane drive straight up into space.

"Ridiculous," said Kasumi. "I need to have a talk with that Wish."

It was only lunch break, so Kasumi was forced to wait until later to scold her.

"Your friend Wish is a weird girl," giggled Usagi. "She got completely naked in the nurse's office!"

"She did what?!" screamed Kasumi.

"Yeah," said Usagi. "She said she was allergic to the school uniform."

"I leave her alone for one minute!" shouted Kasumi. "Allergic?! To the school uniform?"

"It seemed odd to me too," said Usagi. "But it's pretty funny though."


	190. Episode 190: Start of the School Arc

The rest of the school week proceeded like any ordinary school week.

"Wish" was starting to get accustomed to the misfortune of wearing clothes, and Kasumi was beginning to control her temper better.

"Alright class, today is the test!" said the teacher. "You will get your grades when you come back on Monday."

"Oh no, a test!" cried Usagi. "I forgot!"

"Heh," said Kasumi.

"Waaaa what will I do?" asked Usagi.

"Don't worry," said Minako. "Rei already took the test last class, and she told me everything there is to know. The multiple choice answers for 1-10 are as follows: ABDDCACBDD."

"Wait," said Usagi. "Say that again!"

But the teacher was already handing out papers.

"What about the free responses?" asked Usagi.

"Number 22 is all real numbers," said Minako. "And 23 is 2 times the square root of 3."

"What about 24?" asked Usagi.

"Oh," said Minako. "At that point, Rei was getting frustrated, and said I was on my own."

"D'ah!" said Usagi.

Kasumi and Wish were snickering amongst themselves, and they received the paper and laughed.

Usagi turned to them. "You guys seem confident."

"Yes," said Kasumi.

"You must have studied a lot then," figured Usagi.

"No," said Kasumi. "Studying is for the weak. But we will still get 100's, because we are masters of everything. Especially Wish over here."

"Wow," said Minako. "Good luck then! I guess you won't need it, though."

"That's right," said Kasumi.

The teacher told them all to stop talking, and they began.

Usagi stared blankly at the test. "What did Minako say again? ABCDD? I know there were two D's in a row…"

Minako breezed through the multiple choice but then got stumped when she had to show her work for the free response.

She just wrote the answers and hoped for half credit.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was busy filing her nails, and decided to wait 30 minutes so the test, which had 35 minutes time, would be a true challenge.

Wish stood up and handed in her test, then took off to the bathroom.

Kasumi looked down at her test finally, 30 minutes later.

"Question one," she read with a smirk.

"Uh oh," she thought suddenly. "Ah, how do I do this type of problem again?"

With no other choice, she sent a telepathic message to Wish.

"Hey, you!" she said. "What's the answer to question 1?"

"I don't remember," responded Wish telepathically. "Read the question."

"Ah," said Kasumi. "It says, 'Sora drove 30 meters in 15 seconds. What was his average velocity?'"

"Oh," said Wish. "2 m/s, obviously."

Kasumi bubbled it in. "Alright," she said. "Thanks for the refresher. I'll be good from here."

No longer sending a telepathic message, Kasumi read the next question.

"Yikes," she thought. "Wish!" she thought.

"What now?" asked Wish.

"Okay, so I'm a little stuck on question number 2 here. It says-"

"Please pass up your tests," said the teacher.

"What?! NO!" cried Kasumi out loud.

Some boy in the front snickered.

"I'll kill you," vowed Kasumi.

Kasumi had no choice but to fill out the multiple choice with "CCCCCCCCCCCC."

"Do I have everyone's tests?" asked the teacher.

Kasumi wrote the symbol for all real numbers for all ten of the short answers, and turned in her paper.

"Still aced it," she told herself.

"Did the time sneak up on you?" asked Minako after the test.

"Shut up," said Kasumi. "You didn't even do your own work."

"D'ah," said Minako. "You're right."

"That foreign girl Wish is very smart," said a kid in the front. "She finished 1 minute after the test was handed out!"

"Maybe she's just some kind of joker," said another kid. "She probably didn't study at all and wrote question marks for every question."

* * *

It was lunch time.

"So what did you get for question 3?" Kasumi asked Wish. "I got C."

"I don't think I got any C's," said Wish.

"I hate you," said Kasumi. "Why wouldn't you warn me that I couldn't do the test in five minutes?"

"I thought that stuff was common knowledge," said Wish.

"You did it in one minute," said Kasumi.

"Exactly," said Wish. "You must be rusty or something."

"Yeah, you're right," said Kasumi. "Math wasn't even invented when I was growing up."

"Hey, what did you get for question 3?" Usagi asked Wish and Kasumi.

"Go away," said Kasumi.

"Oh," said Usagi. "Don't you want to eat lunch at our table again today?"

"No," said Kasumi. "Not today. Come on, Wish."

Wish shrugged and left.

"Hmm," said Usagi. "That Wish doesn't talk very much. She just follows Kasumi around."

"Isn't she her servant?" asked Rei.

"I don't remember," said Usagi. "But I bet she has many interesting stories to tell."

* * *

As Wish and Kasumi walked down the hall, Wish asked where they were going.

"To the roof," said Kasumi.

"Why?" asked Wish.

"Because," said Kasumi. She left it at that.

"Maybe we should have eaten lunch with the Sailors," said Wish. "Since the only reason we're going to school is to get close to them."

"No," said Kasumi. "I want to be alone right now."

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Wish.

"No," said Kasumi. "You know what I mean."

They arrived on the roof.

A young boy was already up there.

"What is this?!" demanded Kasumi. "No one's allowed up here!"

"Oh," said the boy. "Well, ya know. I'm just a rebel. I go up here to clear my head."

"Your head's pretty empty already," said Kasumi.

"Hey!" said the boy. "We just met! That's not very nice!"

"Neither is taking up my rooftop!" yelled Kasumi. "Scram!"

"You're the transfer student, Kasumi, right?" said the kid.

"Yes," said Kasumi. "How do you know that?"

"A lot of people are talking about the beautiful new transfer students."

"Why thank you," said Wish, blushing.

Kasumi was annoyed. "Run along," she said. "Before I end your story."

The boy was spooked and left.

"Good work," said Wish. "But maybe you should get an Earth boyfriend, so that your act is more convincing. Teenage girls have boyfriends nowadays."

"Why don't you just ask Jadeite out then?" asked Kasumi. "He can be your boyfriend."

Wish's face turned red. "But… do you think he would say yes?"

"You're ridiculous," said Kasumi. "I would command him to say yes, as it would be part of our plan."

"Oh," said Wish. "You think it would come to that?"

"I don't know!" said Kasumi. "Also, we forgot to bring lunches up here!"

"Sad," said Wish.


End file.
